<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last One for Life by Jigsaw_Jimmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116102">The Last One for Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy'>Jigsaw_Jimmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>垃圾克隆开罗AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harm to Children, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux × Kylo Ren。<br/>五年过去，Hux终于等来了克隆成功的Kylo Ren。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>垃圾克隆开罗AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WARNING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>见Warning。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>警告打在最前面。</strong>
</p><p>※<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116078/chapters/55309936">《Phalanges》</a>的日后谈。</p><p>※为了搞黄色所以吃书，加入了在Phalanges里没有提到过的<strong>ABO设定。</strong></p><p>※<strong><span class="u">OOC</span></strong>这种事情不用强调了叭。</p><p>※带有养成系元素（和一些大炼钢铁），不喜勿入。我谴责现实生活中一切相关行为但我保留在创作中书写该情节的权力。</p><p>※自己写了个意难平的故事，回头自己又意难平，和Z姓垃圾人废聊了一个通宵，最后还是决定写出来算了。<span class="u"></span></p><p>※别看我tag打得吓人，其实这篇算个甜垃圾（……我自首了不用报警了。）</p><p>※所以这个到底是本篇还是番外啊我很confused。</p><p>※分成上下两部，目前上半部完结，下半部仍在工事中。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PART I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第27号Kylo Ren头一次在培养舱中睁开眼睛、透过淡蓝色的营养液漂浮着感知这个世界的那天，第一秩序银河帝国总部基地的所在区域阴雨绵绵。湿冷气候带来的不适感渗透进温暖的实验室，穿过一指厚的玻璃罩，让缓慢地建立着对于新世界的认知的Kylo从出生的这一刻起便感到了某种说不清道不明的忧郁。视神经发挥作用比普通人要慢些，肺部对着呼吸管吐出一口气，Kylo隐隐约约在玻璃罩后看到一个模糊的身影。自己身处聚光灯照亮的培养舱中，对方却隐没在幽暗的实验室走廊内，纵使Kylo努力眯起眼睛，却也只能看到对方醒目的红发，红发下的那张脸像是被黑暗吞噬了骨架，无论如何都无法被Kylo看清。那抹橙色带来的熟悉感激活了Kylo的记忆，记忆像进入迷宫的游客一般在他的脑沟里逡巡，橙色在他面前消失的那一瞬间他想起来一个名字，</p><p>Armitage Hux。</p><p>名字在脑海中浮现，营养液却像退潮的大海一般逐渐泄出他的培养舱。他抬起头看着水面离自己的脑袋越来越近，直到他的头发贴着头皮垂坠下来，他的身体不再被浮力所支撑，他的注意力早已被周身环境的变化所转移。他跪在培养舱底部，赤身裸体，指尖因为在液体中浸泡太久而发皱。培养舱的入口在他身后打开，他回过头，看到另一个认识却难以详细地记起的身影出现在他身后，那个似乎叫Phasma的女人踏着被金属包裹的沉重的步子走进来，</p><p>“Kylo Ren。你可以出舱了。”</p><p>在Kylo破碎而凌乱的回忆里，他不记得Phasma曾经这样高大过。一种他从未体会过的压迫感让他跪在那里动弹不得，嘴唇嗫嚅片刻却说不出话来，看着Phasma在他面前蹲下后伸向他的金属手掌，迟疑半晌不肯将自己的手放上去。僵滞持续了十多秒，他败给Phasma的耐心。他把自己的手放上去，那只手小得令他吃惊。他看向眼前闪耀着银色光辉的头盔，第一次在醒来后发出自己的声音：</p><p>“我在哪儿？……我怎么了？”</p><p>“我们出去就知道了。”</p><p>Phasma对他说。Phasma的语气不似他记忆中那般僵硬，甚至比方才那句话都柔软了些。他带着疑虑和无端的服从跟着Phasma踏出培养舱，机器人走上前将他的身体擦干净，辅助他穿上内衣和外袍，水淋淋的脚上被套上一双棉袜，一双皮靴。他跟在Phasma身后穿过走廊，不知道自己要到哪里去，不知道为什么Phasma看起来这么高大，不知道周身这些机器人是谁，不知道这是什么地方。他也不太清楚自己究竟是谁，自己为什么会在培养舱中醒来，自己身上曾经发生过什么，那个在他脑子里浮动的名字对他来说有什么意义。他只觉得自己睡了很久，漫长到连梦都失去了踪影和节奏，让他沉睡之前的人生仿佛上辈子一般，只剩下凌乱的拼图碎片。把拼图拼起来需要一些时间。他不知道这个他认识却又不熟悉的Phasma什么时候会给他时间。</p><p>行至实验室门口，他看到放在架子上的一只头盔。那头盔是他的，他第一眼看到就知道。那头盔却大得离谱，所处的位置高得惊人，至少以他目前的身高，只靠自己的力量断然难以获得。他站住脚，仰头看着头盔，知道这是自己的，却又想不起来自己拿它做过什么。他的脑子一团乱麻，他眯着眼，企图用身体中那种陌生的力量将头盔从架子上取下来，刚刚抬起手，Phasma却转过身来打断他：</p><p>“接着走，Kylo。”</p><p>他忘了自己刚刚想要做什么。一种近乎本能的举动，一旦被打断，就立刻消失在了他构建对现实的认知的过程中。他点点头，跟着Phasma继续前进，离开实验室大门，走进光亮的走廊，侧过脸，看到走廊光洁的墙壁上自己粗粝的身影。他又一次站住了。</p><p>“……Phasma？”</p><p>他仰起脸看着转过身的金属巨人。他指指自己的投影：</p><p>“为什么我看起来这么矮？”</p><p>头盔下的将军沉默一秒：</p><p>“……你才10岁啊，孩子。”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>他一定是睡迷糊了，他想。在他尚未搞清楚自己是谁的状况下，他沉重的大脑拒绝为Phasma告诉他的事实作出任何激烈的反应，他在困惑中重新迈起步子，一路沉默，一路思索不出什么答案来。10岁？……10岁是不是说明他还是个小孩？但他记忆中的那些东西是一个小孩会看到的吗？他的过去发生了什么？他为什么觉得自己不像10岁？</p><p>刀光剑影、枪林弹雨，那些场面他能想起来很多，但他想不起这些场面和自己有什么关系。亮得令人眼睛发痛的房间、架子上烧焦的头骨、红色的剑刃发出刺耳的滋滋声，这些细节带给他的感觉同那只头盔别无二致。在他的印象中，那头盔早已变成了碎片；架子上的那只，或许被什么人修复过；头盔为什么变成碎片他不记得了，谁修复了那只头盔他不知道。他有太多不知道、不记得、不清楚的事了，这些事情像蜜蜂一样绕着他的脑袋，他想去叫它们安静下来，又本能地担心这些蜜蜂会把他蛰得鼻青脸肿。</p><p>“为什么我只有10岁，Phasma？”</p><p>他再次抬起头问。</p><p>“你一直都是10岁。”</p><p>Phasma回答他的时候没有转身。</p><p>“我睡着之前也是吗？”</p><p>“这些问题不该由我来回答。”</p><p>“那我该去问谁呢？”</p><p>“……总有个人能给你答案。你很快就会知道了。”</p><p>“那个人是谁？”</p><p>“我还不确定。”</p><p>“那我睡觉之前在干什么呢？”</p><p>“那个人负责告诉你。”</p><p>“可你不知道他是谁。”</p><p>“暂时不知道。很快就会知道了，Kylo。我们不会给你留太多时间。”</p><p>“我很快就会又睡过去吗？”</p><p>他的问题让Phasma突兀地停下了脚步。端着枪的将军看向他，抽出一只手来，想要摸摸他的头却又把手收了回去，</p><p>“这要取决于Hux陛下了。”</p><p>“……Hux？Armitage……Hux？”</p><p>“我很高兴你还记得他。”</p><p>Phasma语毕，便又拿背影对着他了。Kylo嘟了嘟嘴，这场对话好像没能给他带来任何有用的讯息。他开始在回忆里寻找关于Hux的信息，总觉得这个名字和“陛下”一词似乎没什么关联，可Phasma提到Hux的语气带着些许敬畏，他终归还是意识到自己看到的红发男子或许是个皇帝。他在嘴里轻轻嘟哝着Hux的名字，走廊中的士官越来越稀少，逐渐只剩下他和Phasma两人。仔细想想，刚刚一路上，没有一个士官看向他，他好似一个透明人，好似他根本不存在。行过一处拐角，灯光不似之前那般冷酷而明亮，越走向深处的金属大门就变得越压抑，Kylo吸了吸鼻子，微微挺起了胸膛。</p><p>他对年龄这种东西，就此时此刻而言，还没有什么具体的概念。他只知道这种灯光带来的氛围让他不舒服，但他不能为这种不适而妥协。“做一个勇敢的人”，他的脑子里有个声音这样告诉他。他舔着嘴唇，看着Phasma抬起手按下门铃，等待片刻，金属门隆隆作响地打开。房间里的光线和走廊上一样逼着他沉下肩膀、仰起了脸。</p><p>他最先注意到的是这间宽敞的内室的落地窗。从他醒来那一刻起，他还没有见到过室外的景色，窗外的阴云和细雨第一时间勾出他对新鲜空气的向往，吸引了他全部的目光。他在阴雨天中寻找鸟雀的痕迹未果，Phasma推了推他才让他回过神来。他这才按照普通人的视觉逻辑，看向房间的正中央：</p><p>一把壮大的金属椅，垫着暗红色的软垫，软垫上坐着那个片刻前他看到的红发男子，背光状态下让Kylo需要努努力才能看清对方脸上的表情。可这也比方才要好了些：他终于能看清了对方脸的轮廓。英俊瘦削，他认识，他记得，他见过很多次，他似乎对这个人熟悉得很。唯一不同的是，Hux比他记忆中的模样更为成熟一些。这也难怪；他睡了许久，睡眠的这个过程中，他错过了Hux的变化。</p><p>“Hu——”</p><p>嘴中刚刚吐出一个音节，Phasma就在他身旁“嘘”了他一声。他不解地抬起头，看到Phasma像是做示范一般地在他身边跪下，一手撑在地板上，垂下脑袋：</p><p>“我把他带过来了，陛下。”</p><p>他再次看向王座上的男人。Hux没有说话，只是沉默着打量着他，片刻，对Phasma道：</p><p>“只有这么点儿大。”</p><p>“以现在的技术水平——”</p><p>“我知道。不用接着说了。”</p><p>Hux微微抬抬手。Phasma扯了扯Kylo的裤腿。</p><p>“皇帝陛下”，Kylo愣了一阵。头衔的意义他懂，但眼前这个男人他不太懂。Phasma刚刚嘘他，是不是因为他准备直呼Hux的名字？他是不是也应该跟着跪下？</p><p>他犹豫着，膝盖软下来，泡了太久的关节僵硬，让他不能很快地做出自己想要的动作。他刚刚沉下胯部，Hux已经从王座上站起来，以他记忆中的姿势那般背着手走到了他面前。他的鼻腔里窜进一股令他怀念却又不知为何带着些新鲜感的松脂与檀木混合起来的气味，伴随着那种光影营造的氛围无可比拟的压迫感，随着Hux的接近逐渐强烈。他耸着鼻子嗅闻的模样似乎让Hux有些不悦，他熟悉又陌生的皇帝揪住他的领子让他站起来，皱着眉头俯视着他：</p><p>“不用跪了。以前没跪过，现在也不必。——Phasma，你先退下吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于第27号Kylo Ren的诞生，说实话，Armitage Hux从最开始就没报什么希望。见证过第1号到第26号的失败与湮灭，五年以来，他没有看到任何一个成功的Kylo Ren得以活着走出培养舱。缺少一个必要器官的实验体自不必说，他记得第14号Kylo Ren目不能视，第15或者16号Kylo Ren口不能言。第22到26号Kylo Ren没有原力，而这些失败的Kylo Ren在得到睁眼的机会前就已被查出了纰漏，纰漏甫被查明，他便提起笔签字，失败的Kylo Ren就进入了生化废料处理机。</p><p>五年的时间里，他的科研团队恢复了Snoke所把持的克隆技术的90%，组建克隆人军团这种能力早已不在话下，他甚至得以复原他曾经的得力助手Phasma，并成功移植那颗他从废墟里淘出来的、被金属头盔保护了的、并未完全损坏的大脑。克隆Phasma在他称王第二年后便成功了；克隆Kylo Ren的计划却一次又一次的失败。他不知道在实验室里骂了多少次“原力杂种”，骂过了，处理好尸体，开一场研究员准备的说明和分析会，批一笔资金，让研究进行到下一个阶段去。</p><p>击溃抵抗军后，最初的五个月里，他进入实验室的时间不算多。那五个间里他要追击抵抗军的残兵败将，要为统一银河系做准备，要准备皇帝的加冕仪式，要亲自到银河系的边边角角去率兵征服负隅顽抗的星球。称王大典那天早上他去实验室看了一眼，第3号Kylo Ren刚刚变化成幼儿形态，右腿神秘消失，看起来像个沉睡的肉质手鼓。他挥挥手叫人把这个Kylo扔进废料处理机。五个月后大局已定，六个月后称王带来的新鲜感逐渐消弭，七个月后第8号Kylo Ren克隆失败，那天晚上他站在培养舱前看着死水一般的营养液陷入一种没顶的愤怒之中。八个月后他开始习惯新生活的节奏，九个月后他已经体会不到最初抱有的希望，十个月后他接纳了第一位皇后，十二个月后第一位皇后被草率地于外环星球下葬。</p><p>第一位皇后做错了什么吗？似乎没有。和第二位、第三位皇后一样，他们都是年轻貌美的Omega，温柔、顺从，迅速地怀上了帝国的子嗣，又在胎儿还未成型的时候死于Hux之手。他们只不过是犯了些细微的错误：随意扔掉了Hux放在书架上的落了灰的黑布、把玩了一块不再光亮的红色水晶、将皇帝换装时放在桌上的指骨不小心丢给了狗。第四位皇后死后Hux不再接纳任何人，处理与人类之间的亲密关系让他感到乏味而浪费时间。Phasma在那个档口以克隆的方式成功复活，坐在他办公室里翻看三位皇后死掉的报告，皱着鼻子回避他办公室里浓郁的烟味：</p><p>你就是受不了普通人，是吧？</p><p>我没有受不了。</p><p>那你就是杀妻上瘾。</p><p>犯了错的人应该被惩罚。</p><p>他们没犯很大的错。</p><p>所以他们死得也没那么痛苦。</p><p>除了拿骨头逗狗的那个。</p><p>嗯。</p><p>他不想多说，Phasma也就没有再追问下去。有些事情少说为妙，这种重要的生存技能哪怕是第二世Phasma也记得清清楚楚。她越过holopad上缘，不动声色地打量着撑着额头抽烟的已经稳坐皇帝宝座的Hux，主动接受腺体切除手术后她闻不到Hux身上Alpha的气味，只有浓郁的血味、烟味和咖啡的味道环绕着整个办公室，脚边是第四位皇后失去生命体征的遗骸。</p><p>“Kylo那边进度怎么样了”，话在嘴边绕了三圈还是没有被Phasma问出口。Kylo的进度如果顺利就不会有第四位皇后，但她没想到的是Hux对于外来的“皇后”这么早便感到了厌倦。第四位皇后靠着逼真的全息影像在民众心里多活了八个月，八个月以后死于难产，第五位皇后一直没有出现。但帝国的继承人在克隆技术日臻成熟的情况下已经变得没那么重要，经历过数次丧妻的皇帝陛下似乎也不再惦念他人的陪伴，此后的三年里，银河系在殚精竭虑的新皇帝的引导下从战争中逐渐平复，抵抗军销声匿迹，也没有了继续存在下去的必要。</p><p>此后的三年里，“Hux皇帝”这一形象甚至难以再参与进任何花边新闻之中。对于银河系的普通人而言，他们的皇帝深入简出，在总部基地里三点一线，觐王厅、办公室、卧室，不出差的时候日日如此。而Hux和Phasma知道，卧室在他生活中其实远不若实验室那般重要：真正的三点一线，卧室的位置其实要被实验室所取代。</p><p>三年的时间里，午夜离开办公室时，穿过他专门开辟的从办公室到实验室的最快通路，Hux在睡前总会到Kylo的实验舱前去看几眼。这几眼可能是一分钟、一小时或是一整晚，21号Kylo曾让Hux在实验室里睡了一夜。21号Kylo看起来没有任何问题，器官健全，原力仍在，以五岁孩子的躯体泡在培养舱中，引发他对于未来的猜想，让他在这一夜里抽掉了足足两包烟。21号Kylo在四个星期后查出性器官发育不全，他站在实验舱前闭上眼叹了口气，叫人把这个Kylo处理掉了。</p><p>理由是性器官发育不全可能会影响Kylo的心理状态，这对于未来帝国头号武士的成长有害无益。其实他不用给出理由，他的研究员们也知道21号Kylo Ren会有怎样的结局，瑕疵品总要被处理掉，前20人次次如此。他有多执着于屠杀Kylo，他就有多执着于让Kylo复活，而这个复活的Kylo不能和本尊有毫厘之差，否则他就失去了屠杀Kylo的乐趣。</p><p>他一直是这么想的。27号开罗以婴儿状态呈现在他面前的时候他也同样这么认为。</p><p>他曾在Kylo的培养舱前摆了一只沙发，比他的王座要舒适很多，周围配备了办公桌和垃圾桶，让培养舱前的区域逐渐成为他的第二个办公室。他看着培养舱上方的数字更迭变换，克隆的难度越来越大，克隆的速度越来越慢。27号Kylo长到五岁大小，他将二号办公室撤离，那天是五年前Kylo留给他那段全息影像的日子，他在卧室里重温那段全息影像后再也没去过那间实验室。希望终归还是在等待中逐渐沉沦了；他开始思考要不要放弃这场没有尽头的克隆Kylo Ren的计划，他不知道这种等待还有什么意义，如果等待到最后他得到的永远是实验又一次失败的结局。他终归是回到了民众理解的三点一线上，每一天都在疲乏中回到卧室躺下，通往实验室的通道他再也没有走过。</p><p>终止Kylo Ren的克隆计划只需要他一声令下，再加一行签名。迄今为止，单是克隆Kylo Ren就耗费了新帝国近亿的资金，如果这项目持续下去，他不知道他还能在这一次次的失败中坚持到什么时候。执念虽不是没有，却也没到了能让他永远保持耐心的程度，某个耗尽他精力的通宵会议结束后，在阴沉的天色中回到办公室，他靠在座椅上，审视他早已准备好的任务终止通知许久，敲打着他太阳穴的头痛让他烦躁地咬着嘴唇，“希望”一词在这个瞬间听起来像是丧礼曲目的标题。他拆掉了签名笔的笔帽。</p><p>Phasma的电话在这时打进来：</p><p>会议结束了吗，陛下？</p><p>结束了。</p><p>他搓了搓额头回答。他想他得叫白兵送点止疼片进来，他抽屉里那盒吃完了。</p><p>刚刚见你开会就没和你说——27号成功了。</p><p>……什么？</p><p>27号克隆成功了。刚刚你在开会所以没有和你说，凌晨4点就已经到达了可以出舱的状态，现在还没有进入唤醒程序。就等你的指令了。</p><p>你的意思是——</p><p>所有指数正常，原力测试也通过了。虚拟记忆植入成功，现在差不多是个10岁孩子的认知水平。不过很快就能长大了。你要不要来看看？</p><p>……好。</p><p>他其实想找个借口拖延片刻，不知为何。他可以告诉Phasma他用过早餐再过去，他可以先小睡几个小时再说，他可以先忙完手头的文件——这一切都是他作为一个人类、作为一个皇帝都必须去做的，这一切都可以成为合情合理的借口。只是这些借口一旦付诸实施，都会让他的时间以难以忍受的节奏被无限拉长，让拖延成为折磨，而Armitage Hux讨厌折磨，且他从幼年时期起就没有任何拖延的习惯。他挂了电话，合上笔帽。他还是有些不相信五年的等待会如此突兀地迎来成功的这一刻，他把终止文件收起来，封进机密文件柜里，披上衣服出了门。</p><p> </p><p>“放他出来吧”，站在培养舱前，听完科研队长的报告，核查过所有指标和数据，他给出了指令，自己的声音却飘忽得像来自于另一个宇宙。他从未允许一个残缺的Kylo成长到这个年龄过，因此这个10岁的Kylo完美地出现在他面前时，真实感的稀缺让他甚至吹毛求疵地去观察起了Kylo身上的痣。他当然不可能记得起每一颗痣的位置，但他记得的那些，位置都没有出错。10岁的Kylo的脸还很光洁，那条被Rey当年留下的疤只会在Kylo成长到28岁的那一天突兀地显现出来，如何像Snoke那样延续后天的伤害曾经是他的科研团队攻克的几乎没什么必要的技术难题之一。</p><p>他见过从胎儿长到9岁的Kylo，也记得22岁的Kylo以何种姿态出现在他面前，中间的岁月是一条他越不过去的峡谷，如今这条峡谷上架起了桥梁。10岁体态的Kylo到达了平衡状态，终于得以出舱，且越早出舱越能以更快的速度成长到本体被克隆时的年龄，研究队长这样告诉他。研究队长是五年前新来的，并不知道他如此执着于这一项目的原因为何；五年过去，其实他也不再说得上来这原因究竟是什么，好在无人有胆问过。只是此刻，原因、借口、理由等等都不再重要，重要的是有人告诉他这个项目成功了。他看着研究员推进唤醒程序，等待了五年的成功实验体在他面前睁开眼睛。隔着氧气罩他看不清Kylo的鼻子和嘴，他只能看到Kylo混沌的双眼在他面前缓缓睁开，瞳孔逐渐聚焦，视线费力地停留在他的脸上，眉毛在眼睛上方微微蹙起。科研团队根据找到的资料植入的碎片记忆中，他知道自己有一席之地，但他不确定这一席之地占领了多大的面积。眼前这个孩子是Kylo又不是Kylo，某个瞬间里，他意识到这一次自己亲手创造出了真正属于他的原力怪物。</p><p>他告诉Phasma稍后将这个Kylo带去觐王厅，便叼着等待Kylo被唤醒时点着的那支烟离开了实验室。他没有回应Phasma“不再等等看吗”的询问，踏在地板上的脚步声蒙蔽了他的双耳。他只知道他不想面对营养液被抽走后Kylo如同刚刚被生下来的蛇一般湿漉漉地出现在他面前的瞬间，他不明白他等了那么久来见证Kylo的复活，临到关键时刻为何又对眼前的小孩产生了如此强烈的排斥情绪。回到觐王厅后他站在窗前看着基地士兵在雨水中操练，再一次地回忆起Phasma站在歼星舰的操练台上、Kylo在一旁架着胳膊监督时的场景。五年前了。而在上一个Kylo死去之前，他和Kylo Ren认识也就七年。</p><p>岁月一旦成为过去，从大脑中淡化的速度就要加倍，从面状变回线状，最终变成一个个独立的回忆点。这些回忆点在过去的五年里已经像撵不走的白蚁一样啃噬了他的大脑无数次，27号Kylo诞生的今天，他终于有了让自己回避掉那群白蚁的能力。阴雨看起来迟迟没有停歇的迹象，同每一个他心烦意乱的时刻一样，香烟在他嘴中一支换过一支。监视器通报有人踏上了通往觐王厅的走廊，他转身去看。是Phasma和Kylo，而Kylo被Phasma的身影遮蔽，只能偶尔看到那孩子的衣角从Phasma身后飘出来。他回到王座上坐下。门铃响了，他按下了开门键。</p><p>头发湿漉漉的小蛇出现在了他面前。带着孩童的懵懂，以僵硬的肢体动作走到他面前，于王座五米前站立，不知该不该向他下跪。10岁的Kylo显然还没有搞清楚周身的状况，10岁的Kylo似乎认出来了他是谁，10岁的Kylo本能的呼唤被Phasma截断在一半。10岁的Kylo犹豫着要下跪了，而他厌恶一个在他面前主动下跪的Kylo Ren，无关Kylo的年龄大小。他走上前去止住Kylo的动作，叫Phasma离开，看到Kylo送别Phasma的背影后回过头来仰望着他，眼中好奇的神色掺杂着畏惧，猩红色的嘴唇蠕动片刻缓缓张开，以稚嫩的嗓音吐出那个他拥有了五年的头衔：</p><p>“皇……皇帝陛下？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感到熟悉的人却拥有着Kylo不熟悉的头衔，穿着同Kylo记忆里不一样的衣服，若不是对方身上的气味给了Kylo一种“家”的感觉，恐怕当Hux走到Kylo身前时，Kylo会忍不住后退一步。Hux皇帝看起来很凶，面色不善，似乎Kylo刚刚进入这个房间就已经做错了什么事，似乎Kylo的存在本身就是个错误。咽了口唾沫，紧张地抬头看着Hux，Kylo小心翼翼地唤出那个在他看来应该没有什么疏忽的称呼，而皇帝撤下了那只揪着他领子的手。他与Hux之间陷入沉默。沉默让冷汗滑下额头、淌过他耳侧的时候都清晰可闻，在脑子里搜索着该主动说些什么来打破眼前的僵局，Kylo抿了抿嘴，试探道：</p><p>“我能为您做些什么吗，陛下？”</p><p>他毕恭毕敬的问询只换来Hux一声冷哼。Hux侧过头去，无言半晌，从他身边走开，回到王座上坐下：</p><p>“告诉我，你叫什么？”</p><p>“Kylo Ren。”</p><p>“从哪里来的？”</p><p>“……我，我不知道。我好像出生在川德瑞拉，后来加入First Order，听从最高领袖Snoke的指挥，和……和陛下以前曾经是同事。好像是这样的。但是现在又不太一样了。Phasma告诉我你已经是皇帝了。……Snoke去了哪里？”</p><p>“Snoke死了，你杀了他。”</p><p>“咦？”</p><p>“你记不记得你是怎么杀掉他的了？”</p><p>“……不记得了。”</p><p>Kylo局促地咬了咬嘴。Hux说的这些事情他不仅没有记忆，而且难以相信。杀意似乎是存在过的；将杀意付诸实施的场面他却找不到分毫。但Hux没给他留下多少困惑的时间，只是在王座上点了支烟问他：</p><p>“Phasma有没有告诉你你到底是谁？”</p><p>“没有。她只告诉我我才10岁。我不知道怎么回事，我记得我不是10岁。可我现在看起来就是个小孩子，我也不清楚那么多。我好像睡了很长的一觉……”</p><p>“我知道你睡了很长的一觉，”</p><p>Hux打断他，</p><p>“你确实，或者说你曾经是29岁。你死于First Order追击抵抗军的一场战争中，帝国竭尽全力复活了你。但是技术水平有限，只能把你复活到这个程度。在此之后你会以每周一岁的速度长大，一直长到29岁为止。”</p><p>“复活……”</p><p>“复活。”</p><p>Hux重重地强调了这个词。Kylo消化起了这个讯息：自己是真实存在过的。自己好像已经死过了一次。自己曾经有29岁……29岁那么大。29岁。几乎是10岁的三倍了。他只觉得自己不像是10岁的小孩子，可他又对29岁的自己完全没有概念。是不是只有等他都想起来了，他才能接受自己曾经有29岁那么大的事实？</p><p>“那我的记忆呢？记忆会跟着回来吗？”</p><p>他带着一丝期待的神情看向这个曾经是他的同事、已经做了皇帝的男人。他们果然是认识的，他们曾经一起共事过，至少Hux没有否定这一点。只可惜他对Hux的记忆含混不清，他甚至不记得自己曾经以怎样的态度、怎样的观念来面对Hux这个人了。他需要他的记忆早点回来。</p><p>“不会。你的记忆已经在战火中永久遗失了。”</p><p>Hux给出了否定答案，坚决得没有任何商讨的余地。Kylo感到一阵失落。</p><p>记忆找不回来了，曾经的自己哪怕复活也相当于死掉了一半，留着这新的肉身活在了迷雾之中。他不知道该怎样分析这样的现实，他10岁的大脑拒绝帮助他理清他需要的思路。他只是本能地、未卜先知地感到自己站在这里孑然一身、无依无靠，连过去的经历都无法成为他的靠山支撑起来他。29岁的他看起来像另一个人，一个他完全不熟悉的大人，而这个他醒过来第一眼就看到的熟悉的拼图碎片，此刻也变得陌生了。</p><p>无论他和Hux过去曾经有过什么样的关系，毋庸置疑的是，Hux已经成了他的皇帝。他拧着嘴，努力在大脑中寻找关于Hux的线索，搜寻半天只能找到片段式的剪影，苍白到像是最普通不过的第一秩序军官情况报告。他有些不服气，他说不清这不服气究竟针对的是Hux还是自己的大脑。他恼火地敲了敲头。</p><p>“打自己脑袋不会把往事打出来的。”</p><p>Hux在王座上提醒他，听起来像是一句玩笑。Hux皇帝是不是刚刚跟他开了个玩笑？嘲讽的玩笑？</p><p>“皇帝”这个头衔到了此刻依旧不能给他什么实感，房间里的压迫感也无法让他将这种感觉和Hux本人联系起来。他的记忆中，他看向Hux的时候是平视的，和他看向Phasma时的状态一样。太奇怪了。从这种角度仰视Hux真的非常奇怪。</p><p>“那我现在该怎么办？”</p><p>他有些赌气地问Hux。话一出口他又觉得这种语气十足失礼，但Hux似乎没去跟他多计较。Hux注视他一阵，</p><p>“先去跟着帝国军官上几周课吧。”</p><p>“……上课？”</p><p>“复活你花了五年的时间，你需要把这五年里发生了什么搞清楚。你现在说白了就是个10岁小孩，无论从哪个方面而言。接受教育是必经之路。”</p><p>“搞清楚以后呢？”</p><p>“年龄差不多以后就可以去接受伦武士团的训练了。”</p><p>……伦武士团。他有点印象的，他记得他曾经是那个武士团的首席。……原力，是吗？他刚刚想要使用又被他忘掉的力量？是不是有这个词来的？</p><p>“接受训练之后呢？”</p><p>他接着问。按照一周一岁的速度，他大概需要……他扳着指头数了数，差不多五个月的时间来让自己恢复到曾经的年龄。29岁之后他该做什么呢？</p><p>“我把帝国第一武士的头衔封给你。接受任务，执行任务，汇报任务。没有了。”</p><p>“我以前也是这样吗？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“可你已经变成皇帝了。”</p><p>“注意你的说话方式，Ren。”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>皇帝果然还是皇帝，Kylo意识到自己轻微的反叛引起了皇帝陛下的不悦。失去记忆就是这样讨厌，只失去了部分记忆更加让人讨厌。不知道自己究竟该以什么样的态度面对Hux，Kylo感到进退两难。Phasma说有个人会告诉他他好奇的一切，如今Hux告诉了他大半，唯独最重要的那些大概已经全无找回来的可能。他学着Hux刚才走路那样背起手，低头盯着地面，阴暗的房间里，地板上投不出他的那张脸。他还有一肚子的话想问，这会儿又不知道先问哪个才合适。话语在胸腔中凝结，沉默再一次降临在他和Hux两人之间。他其实想找Hux叙叙旧，因为他第一眼看到的是Hux，他第一个记起来的也是Hux。他熟悉Hux身上的味道，那种味道给他回了家的感觉。可眼前的Hux看起来如此高不可攀，揪着他衣领的模样也很凶，与他对话的时候看起来也有些不耐烦。他想从这个房间中逃离，可他又不知道逃出去之后又该到哪里去。他的腿有些累了；刚刚出舱不久，他还不是很能适应这颗星球上的引力。他很想原地坐下，可他又不敢向Hux提出请求。无论他是否已经完全接受了“Hux是皇帝”和“自己只是个10岁小屁孩”这种概念，通常意义上来讲，在皇帝面前是不可以盘腿坐下的。</p><p>他等着Hux再说点什么。可Hux只是坐在那里抽烟。皇帝当着他的面抽烟也很奇怪，可在他的记忆里，Hux抽烟这个行为就像是与生俱来的习惯一样，从来不会让他觉得意外。他谨慎地抬起头，注意到Hux正看着他，但视线又并未汇聚在他身上，而是仿佛在看着他背后的什么东西。他在观察Hux抽烟的过程中等待着，终于等到Hux的注意力又重新回到他身上，夹着烟的手放在王座扶手上微微抬了抬：</p><p>“过来，Ren。”</p><p>他调动自己的身体关节。上前一步，迟疑着，他迈出第二步。第三步、第四步、第五部，直到他来到王座前，Hux身上的气息又一次冲撞起他的呼吸系统。他吸吸鼻子，只吸进去呛得他直咳嗽的二手烟。他想要冲破这讨厌的烟味追寻那种能给他“家”的感觉的味道，只是还没拨开那层青色的烟雾，Hux的右手就落在了他脑袋上。</p><p>他肩膀一耸，意识跟上之前，脑袋已经乖巧地垂了下去。那只手抚过他潮湿的头发，小指划过他的耳垂，继而整张手掌都停留在了他颈间，拇指搓起了他的皮肉。Hux的拇指掐得他发痛，他轻轻龇了龇牙。</p><p>“觉得痛了？”</p><p>Hux问他。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>颈间的力道松了，他点点头。他知道这只手已经完全贴在他皮肤上了，他还是轻轻侧了侧脖子来让自己更贴近这只手。Hux的掌心比他的皮肤要温暖些，寒雨天中，温暖是一种不可多得的宝藏。</p><p>但这只夹着烟的手没有按照他所期待的那样在他颈侧继续停留，而是滑向他的正脸，虎口托起了他的下巴。烟嘴底部抵住他的脖子，燃烧的顶端离他的鼻子咫尺之遥，他不得不抬高了脑袋来躲避灼人的温度和刺得他眼睛流泪的烟雾。攥着他脖子的食指和拇指逐渐收紧了，他身体中的防御机制告诉他这不是什么好事，他想要后退，Hux的力气却将他桎梏得难以脱离。他发出干哑的呻吟，被烟熏得朦胧的泪眼让Hux的脸被水雾所模糊，那只手的力气越来越大，大到他不得不用双掌握住Hux的手腕，指甲嵌入Hux的衣袖，企图将那将要取他性命的手从自己脖子上拽开。他被Hux从地上抓起来，像只被卡住了脖子的兔子，两腿乱蹬，几次踢中王座一侧的扶手，就是踢不中Hux的身躯。那种几乎要被他忘却的力量冲破他体内的藩篱，像是能量场般突然从他身体中爆发，王座上方的灯管骤然碎裂，金属椅也发出了被挤压和挪动而生的咯吱声。玻璃碎片雪花般从天而降，他在挣扎中意识到这种力量不知何时已经将他和Hux圈在了护罩中央。他仰头看着碎片在透明的护罩上弹开而改变轨迹，恍神的功夫，Hux突然将他丢开，让他重重地摔在了满是玻璃残片的地板上。</p><p>“唔——”</p><p>大块玻璃穿透衣服扎进他的身体，后背大腿无一幸免，他疼得在地板上呜咽出声。他扭动着身子爬起来，头发乱成一团，上气不接下气，撑着自己站起来的两只手上鲜血淋漓。他带着愤怒和委屈看向Hux，他的皇帝却漠然地望着他，沉闷片刻，并未作出解释，只是冲他招招手，又一次要将他唤到身前。</p><p>“……不要。”</p><p>他摇摇头。他可不想再被掐一次了，趋利避害连猴子都懂。</p><p>“我看看你的伤。”</p><p>Hux说。他还是摇头，后退一步踩在玻璃片上，让他身子忍不住一颤。还好刚才有人给了他一双鞋。</p><p>“我不会再伤害你了。过来。”</p><p>Hux的话语里多了些命令的成分，让他站在原地一阵踟躇。他最终还是走上前去了；皇命不可违，何况驱动他迈出步子的那种意欲并未经过他大脑的许可。他只是觉得他该上前去，Hux的命令他必须听从。他胆怯地凑到王座前，紧紧地盯着Hux的手，他被摔得有些发蒙，一时间想不出如果Hux再次攻击他他该做出怎样的举措。Hux拽住他的上臂，将他的双手从身后拽到身前，盯着手上嵌进去的玻璃片，手指按下去拔了一块出来：</p><p>“你的力量果然和以前一样。”</p><p>他痛得要命但没敢吱声。他怕他叫一声就会有第二声，他怕他的第二声是因为Hux突然扳折了他的手指。他也不敢问所谓的“力量”是不是就是“原力”，是不是刚才冲破他身体的那种气场，是不是让房间里本就稀缺的光明大面积牺牲的罪魁祸首。他没想到的是，Hux抓着他的手，将那血淋淋的手掌凑到面前闻了闻，舌尖探出来划过他的掌心，又翻过他的手来，吻了吻他的手背：</p><p>“血的味道也一样。”</p><p>他的手烫得发烧，因此他觉得Hux的嘴唇冰凉。他忍不住用手指蹭了蹭Hux的嘴唇，不小心将血液抹到了Hux脸上。他觉得这样不太合适，又想揪着袖口帮Hux擦擦脸，可袖口上也沾着玻璃渣，他刚竖起胳膊便又放了下去。放下去胳膊，他才意识到刚刚自己都做了些什么：他想帮一个差点把他掐死的男人擦干净脸。认知变得愈加错乱，他再次觉得不知所措。Hux直起身，闭上眼，舔了舔唇上的血迹，低声给出一个他等了许久的命令：</p><p>“你先回去吧。”</p><p>他看得出来他的皇帝累了。他的皇帝似乎不再准备折磨他，他的皇帝允许他离开。他感到放松和雀跃；雀跃却也只持续了一秒，意识到出了这扇大门他便又没了倚靠，他小心翼翼地问道：</p><p>“我要回哪儿去？”</p><p>“Phasma应该还等在门外。叫她带你去包扎，吃顿饭，之后会有人给你上课。”</p><p>“给我上课的是什么人？”</p><p>“基地军校军官。”</p><p>“会很凶吗？”</p><p>“你怎么定义‘很凶’？”</p><p>“……像你这样？”</p><p>他摊开他的手掌，他的脖子还在火辣辣地痛。他还没等到答案，就为了保命一般地追加了一句“对不起”。一定是刚刚醒来的错，有些话他说出口的时候根本没法经过大脑。</p><p>“基地里除了我没人能对你那样。”</p><p>Hux回答他。姑且还算是个正面的回答吧，他暗自松了口气。他接着便又开始后悔自己放松的状态会不会过于明显，这种时不时产生的后悔让他懊恼万分。从进了这个房间开始，他的行为就一直在一个奇怪的维度上徘徊，好似他拥有了两种本能，一种本能告诉他要离Hux远一点，一种本能却在不断地擅自允许他在Hux面前保持放松，哪怕他刚刚被Hux掐了个半死。迟疑之中他赖在王座前的台阶上没有走，直到Hux推了推他的肩膀：</p><p>“好了。出去吧。”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>他点点头。他没有施礼，其实他也不知道那套标准的礼数应该是怎样的流程。他只是耷拉着脑袋——同他进入这房间时的状态截然相反——走向金属大门，踏过满地的玻璃渣，身上每一个关节都疼痛万分。他真的不明白Hux刚刚为什么要这么做。帝国花了五年的时间来复活他，可是他刚刚复活……</p><p>金属门开了，他半只脚踏出去，蓦地转过身：</p><p>“我可以再问一个问题吗？”</p><p>门口离王座有一定距离，他不得不提高了嗓门。Hux颔首示意，他便接着喊道：</p><p>“我对First Order来说是不是很重要？无论是以前的First Order还是现在的，不然你也不会费那么大功夫——”</p><p>“没那么重要。”</p><p>他再次被Hux打断了。那句话像利剑一般刺穿了他通过几秒前的推理重构的盔甲，他变得像只流浪动物一般悲哀地垂下了看不见的尾巴，落魄地走出了觐王厅。金属门在他身后关上了；他抬头看向一旁等待着他的Phasma，把自己的手递给她，鼻子抽了抽，眼泪不争气地掉了下来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux看着自己的手。</p><p>骨节突出的手指已经被消毒液洗净，用上消毒液是因为今天他触碰27号Kylo Ren的时候没带手套。手上的血被洗干净了，脸上沾上的那些亦然。这些血都不是他的，这些血理应和其他人的血没什么差异，偏偏这出自Kylo身体的血液就让他觉得味道特别。洗去那些蹭在他身上的血液时他有些暗潮涌动的兴奋感，并未表现在镜子里他那张脸上，只是像海浪一样拍打着他的冲击着他的大脑，让他眩晕感连连。通宵之后，他此刻过度的清醒像是人死前的回光返照，让他需要逼自己洗个澡才能回归到他应有的状态中去。躺在床上时他感谢昨夜那场劳心费力的会议，如果没有这一整个夜晚、没有这过去24个小时的连轴转，他很可能在脑袋沾到枕头后的两个小时中都无法拥有睡意。</p><p>双人床过去的五年他睡惯了，未曾觉得有什么不适；体格纤弱的王后们与他同床共枕还会让他觉得拥挤不堪。而在这个被他用遮光窗帘伪装成的早上，他久违地感到这床大得令人生厌，空得好似荒蛮的银河外缘。但他还是很快就睡着了，能够获得他身体的最终支配权的还是疲倦。他可以睡到中午，这样算算他还有四个小时。四个小时其实够了。</p><p>如果不做梦的话。</p><p>理论上来说，做梦的时间不过十几分钟，梦境表现出来，就好像他在那梦里沉沦了一生一世。梦里他回到那艘已经废弃的歼星舰上，Kylo的房间亮得刺眼。他不过是去Kylo的房间里拿一些旧文件，但他就那么坐在了Kylo的床沿，看向了架子上烧得焦黑的Vader头骨。两个星期才有人来这里除一次尘，摆放头骨的架子上沾着一层薄薄的灰，灰尘将扭曲的时间带回原有的轨迹，警告他Kylo Ren已经消失了五年之久。五年的时间里，Kylo的房间布局他都没有动过，好像只要保持住这房间的模样，他就可以把瞬间变成永恒。梦里他听到门外传来响动，Kylo从门扉后走进来，身上泥泞不堪，衣服上溅着不知是谁的血，紧绷的面部表情在看到他后松懈下来，歪斜的脸上勾起一个笑容：</p><p>让你看到我这幅模样了。</p><p>他刚准备说些什么不好听的话来挖苦Kylo从任务中归来时的狼狈，那个肮脏的Kylo却闪了闪，像全息影像般消失了。他被封锁在自己创造的永恒之中，声音如同被嵌进了真空里，双脚被钉在了地板上。他也并不慌张。是一场梦啊，他在梦里想。Kylo的房间已经空了五年了，而这个房间其实根本就不存在。他在梦里都清楚地知道他没有把这个房间保留下来，歼星舰废弃，这个房间也就变成了太空垃圾。他就在只会在梦中出现的永恒中静默地坐着，直到闹钟将他唤醒，让他在现实世界中醒来。他做这个梦已经不是第一次了。</p><p>但和以往不同的是，如今梦醒了，他又闻到了自己身上的Kylo的血液的味道。沾了一次就再也去不掉，逝去的五年里虽有淡薄，如今随着27号Kylo的诞生卷土重来。他在床上望着天花板呆滞一阵，窗外已经没了雨声，掀开帘子看看，阳光纤柔地打进皇帝的卧室，将他脑中的阴翳照得无处遁形。正午时分，乍暖还寒的初春终于有了点初春的样子。</p><p>简单地整理一番仪容，挥挥手叫负责伺候他的机器人继续待机，他披上皇袍前往办公室，下午的行程安排已经放上了他的书桌。桌上有张便签来自Phasma，要他睡醒了给自己打个电话；打过去了又没人接，或许Phasma这会儿正忙着和这一季招进来的新兵较劲。早上睡了几个小时虽说情有可原，甚至可以说是皇帝独有的根本不应该被指责的特权，这几个小时还是让他产生了一种和现实的割裂感，仅仅这么短的时间就让他觉得他落后于了他的帝国发展的脚步。他没那个闲情逸致慢条斯理地来一顿丰盛的午餐，叫机器人备了些面包给他，他用面包、香烟和茶水开启了晚了四个小时的一天。吸取了旧帝国的教训，他的新帝国领导层精简了许多，付出的代价就是不少事情还需要他亲力亲为，他甚至没给自己安排一个帝王代理来应付各种他应该出席的宴会场合。最简单的方法就是不去，他的缺席不会影响宴会的正常召开。……“一个深入简出的神秘却又励精图治的皇帝”？他记得银河系小报上曾经这样描述他。银河系逐渐好转以来，臣民开始歌颂他，祈祷他的千秋万代。这和战时他声名狼藉的过去可真是天壤之别，更让他对治域里普通人的愚蠢感到了厌倦。但要论愚蠢，他总认为Kylo Ren要更愚蠢些；他却不觉得厌倦。Kylo是他的猎物，胡狼不会对猎物感到厌倦。</p><p>血的气味又来了。血的气味影响到了他进餐。</p><p>他放下面包，戴着手套的手抹了抹鼻子，手套散发出一股皮革的味道。很好。他在文件上批下一行字，再次给Phasma打了个电话。这次还是没有打通，他有些失去了耐心。他倒也不是不难猜想Phasma要跟他说什么：连着两次不接电话，说明这不是什么特别重要的事情。对他和Phasma来说，重要的事情只和帝国有关。既然没那么重要……</p><p>通讯器蓦地响起来，打断了他看着文件却在走神的思维状态。Phasma还是把电话回过来了，这让他失去的耐心多少跟着回来了些。他按下通讯钮，等着Phasma先一步发言。他最得力的将军咳嗽一声：</p><p>“抱歉，刚才在给新兵讲解明天的演习守则——”</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>外人面前Phasma显得矮他一头，私下沟通起来，两人之间仍是多年老友的模式。Phasma见证过太多他不为人知的过去，仅仅因为地位的变化而让相处模式跟着变化不免显得有些可笑，何况为了留下Phasma的遗骸，他还冒着危险亲自到废墟里翻出来了Phasma的脑袋。这位老友不可多得。</p><p>不可多得的老友指责起他来也就毫无敬畏的语气：</p><p>“你可真有本事。27号和以前的Kylo又不一样，犯得着在他刚出生的时候就把他惹哭了吗？”</p><p>“哭了？”</p><p>“跟着我去医务室，哭了一路。说不知道自己做错了什么，让Hux皇帝那么生气。”</p><p>“我没怎么生气啊。”</p><p>“没怎么生气，把他扎得满身都是伤口？”</p><p>“那是他自作自受。我只是想看看他的原力水平如何。伤口怎么样了？”</p><p>“医好了，留了点疤，每周去治疗一次，很快就能把疤祛了。背上那些嵌得太深。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>“‘嗯哼’？你不能因为我们还能克隆出来28号就对27号肆意妄为，Hux。谁也不知道27号是不是某种机缘巧合、而不是技术确实成熟才诞生的。至少这个阶段你小心点，何况他只是个小孩——”</p><p>“他半年之内就能变成29岁了。讨人嫌的大人了。”</p><p>“那也是半年之后的事儿。他现在连分化都没到时候，你至少下手轻点。”</p><p>“你又不是不知道我把他克隆出来是为了什么。”</p><p>Phasma沉默了一秒。他能想象他的将军在通讯器那端咬了咬牙。</p><p>“……我知道。但你已经等了五年了，再等五个月也没什么关系。给科研小组一点稳定的时间。就这么简单的请求，答应我行不行？等28号可以成熟克隆出来的时候随便你怎么折腾。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他喝了口红茶，漱了漱嘴里的面包残渣。Phasma在通讯器那端叹了口气：</p><p>“他现在能记起来的事情只有我们让他记得的那些，而他新的记忆就是你把他弄伤了。这对28号的记忆转移不是好事。何况，他也完全不明白你为什么会……”</p><p>“他现在还在哭吗？”</p><p>“谁能一口气哭四个小时啊？现在上课去了。”</p><p>“上课情况怎么样？”</p><p>“我又不是他的保姆。”</p><p>“谁是？”</p><p>“你没安排。早上刚出的舱，你忘了？”</p><p>“那你随便安排一个。”</p><p>“军事基地我上哪儿给你找个保姆，机器人都没这个型号。过几天再说吧，我到附近星球招一个。我等会儿叫他下了课直接去找你汇报吧。”</p><p>“不必——”</p><p>“你今天晚上没有会吧？”</p><p>“没有。但是——”</p><p>“要不了你多少时间，陛下。”</p><p>“不是时间的问题。”</p><p>“你费了那么大劲把他克隆出来，现在又不想见他了？还是说你花了一个亿的信用点，就是为了给自己造个能开枪的靶子？”</p><p>“我不明白让一个10岁小孩来找我有什么意义。”</p><p>“我也不明白。但是Kylo想见你。”</p><p>他自以为合理的借口换来的回答让他一阵语塞。</p><p>Kylo想见他？一个早上才被他扔在玻璃渣上的小孩子想见他？</p><p>“你还真是听Kylo的话。”</p><p>他给出的回应里没有明确的肯否，但他知道他的否定大概率不会让Phasma动摇。通宵会议安排的事宜今天到了实施阶段，若无必要确实没有什么会可开，他本就不是个爱开会的人。Phasma吃准了他有大量空余时间。</p><p>“至少孩子这个阶段，你对他好点吧。这些记忆在转移的时候可是洗不掉的，否则你就得没完没了地找人给下一个Kylo上课。……而且，恕我直言，Hux。临阵脱逃不是什么好事。”</p><p>“我没有临阵脱逃。”</p><p>“那就见见他。我知道你觉得陌生，你可能不知道要以什么态度来面对他，但你至少试一下。”</p><p>“就只需要让他来见我就可以了？”</p><p>“就这样。没别的了。他想见你，就让他见见。也不是什么过分的要求，满足一下又能怎样？ 我说得简单点，他现在在基地里就是一人之下万人之上。别跟我说你不承认这一点。”</p><p>“……我不打算否认。”</p><p>“那可以了。等会儿我去和教官说。晚上八点我叫他去找你。记得多休息，Hux。”</p><p>Phasma挂电话的方式和说话的方式一样，素来雷厉风行，偏巧这一天就让他有些不自在。不自在的原因他又知道不能归结到Phasma身上，从他们认识那一天开始他就已经习惯了同Phasma对话的节奏。既然如此，问题只能出在对话的内容上。“临阵脱逃”，Phasma这样形容他。他听到这个词的时候就有些不太乐意了——Phasma竟然用懦夫的行为来描述他，而他面对的不过是一个10岁的Kylo Ren。他只是不喜欢从第一天开始就满足Kylo的欲望，哪怕这个欲望只是简单的“Kylo想见见你”。冠冕堂皇一些，这对未来的Kylo的教育而言不是什么好事。说得更简单点，这无法满足他对Kylo的控制欲。“一人之下万人之上”，没错。但这“一人”正是他本人，这“一人”也不该是什么好惹的角色。Kylo应该知道的。Kylo在今天早上就该意识到的。</p><p>可Kylo还是要来见他。</p><p>他发出一声一旁的机器人大概无法理解的嗤笑。</p><p>如此看来，哪怕记忆是假的，Kylo接近他的欲求都像是一种刻在基因里、降临于他二人之间的诅咒。就算他真的如同Phasma所言那般，“临阵脱逃”——这样描述确实过分，他只是产生了一种难以言喻的排斥感，而他并不认为当一个新的原力怪物出现在自己面前时，他的排斥感有什么过错。然而就算他有这种排斥感，就算他潜意识里打算先放养Kylo一段时间，那和刚刚诞生的婴儿无甚区别的小鬼都仍会继承本体的诅咒，主动选择到他身边来。</p><p>……其实客观上来讲，Phasma至少有一点说得没错。至少在Kylo完成课业之前，他需要对Kylo好一点。否则就算帝国军校的老师都会开始产生疑问，为什么他们要给同一个Kylo翻来覆去一遍又一遍地讲课。克隆Kylo Ren已经不算是什么特别机密的项目，但克隆很多个Kylo Ren仍是。他在holopad上调出实验室的监控录像，果不其然，他那兢兢业业的研究员们已经在准备第28号Kylo Ren了。</p><p>Holopad上显示的时间是中午13:21。</p><p>……Kylo晚上来找他的时间是20:00。</p><p> </p><p>晚上八点十二分，他坐在卧室沙发上，仰躺着看着克泽拉15号星球的谈判进度汇报，香烟烧到半截，咖啡还剩三分之一。他从沙发上坐起来，长出一口气，沉郁地意识到一件事：</p><p>Kylo Ren迟到了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo应该在八点钟准时按响他房间的门铃。按照Phasma的说法，理应如此，对不对？然而八点过去了十二分钟，机器人还没有向Hux通报过任何人到来的消息。七点五十分的时候机器人问他要不要吃晚餐，他说不必；八点钟本来是他的用餐时间，他想等Kylo走后再进餐，以免被打扰了胃口。自他吃饭的点已经过去了十二分钟，Kylo Ren就这么公然在和银河帝国的皇帝有约的情况下迟到了。</p><p>他放下文件，从沙发上坐起，叫机器人不必上前，顺口给出了待机的指令。等了五分钟，抽了一支烟；又等了五分钟，咖啡被他喝到了底。眼看着Kylo迟迟不来，他的肠胃又准备发出抗议，他扔开holopad，刚准备将机器人唤醒，安保系统却“滴滴滴”地叫了起来。有人来了。</p><p>他看了一眼监视器。</p><p>可不就是那孩子吗，正一路小跑着冲向他卧室的门口。印着First Order标志的帆布包吊在身后，随着跑动的步伐一上一下地敲打着Kylo的屁股。到了门前，Kylo扬起头寻找一阵，跳起来去够他的门铃，够了半晌愣是够不着。他给卧室装门铃的时候可没考虑过要不要照顾一个小孩的身高——托着下巴看了一阵Kylo做出尝试的模样，待到Kylo终于无奈又焦急地敲起了厚重的金属门，他可算按下了监视器旁的开门键。大门开启的功夫他回到沙发前，看向站在门口的小个子：一身黑色的武士服，大概率是用白兵的内衣改制而成，仓促的制作让衣服显得不那么合体。武士服上沾满了灰，包裹着同样脏兮兮的身躯，黑发覆盖的额头上蒙着汗水，仿佛Kylo刚刚打完一场恶仗，这让他上午的梦境蓦地和此刻重叠。显然，Kylo这一路来得有些急，还有些野。</p><p>“对不起，”</p><p>Kylo气喘吁吁地道，</p><p>“我以为要去办公室找你……”</p><p>“这就开始给自己找借口了，Ren？”</p><p>他指了指墙上的挂钟。八点二十四分，Kylo迟到了将近半小时。</p><p>“我……我是真的……没找到，我也不知道你的寝室在哪里，我问了好大一圈，都、都没有人……”</p><p>“你可以随便问个机器人。”</p><p>“我问了，他们说没在我身上扫描出许可，不肯告诉我。其他人也觉得我很可疑，还要把我抓起来……他们是不是都不认得我？”</p><p>答案可以是肯定的：Kylo复活的消息他还没有告知整个基地，他暂时还看不出什么昭告天下的必要。如此一想，一个在总部基地乱跑、到处寻找皇帝寝室的来路不明的小孩子不能说不可疑。</p><p>“是不认得你。他们要抓你，是吧？那你怎么逃跑的？”</p><p>“我、我找了条没人的走廊，钻进通风管道里去了。钻到一半看到了Phasma，我才跑出来向她求助，因为我刚才也不知道要去哪里找她……她才告诉我你房间在哪里。她说她很想送我过来，但是没时间，她只能给了我一张通行证。”</p><p>Kylo举起脖子里挂着的卡片晃了晃，随即又歉疚地低声道：</p><p>“对不起，Hux陛下。……我本来七点半就出门了。”</p><p>身上脸上都蒙着一层通风管道里的积灰，加上汗水的作用，Kylo此刻看起来像只刚在泥巴里打过滚的花猫。其实Kylo完全可以被抓起来，被抓起来后士官一定会向他汇报，他再放行即可。就这么简单一件事，Kylo却要用钻通风管道的方式解决，Hux此时很想问问已经去世的Leia Organa，是不是Ben Solo从小就这么野。</p><p>泥巴花猫站在他的门口，离他的地毯一步之遥。若让Kylo上前，必然会一步一个脚印地弄脏他的地毯，但隔着五六米说话也实在是让他觉得费劲，屈尊上前也同样非他所愿。瞥了一眼墙角待机的服务型机器人，他打了个响指将机器人唤醒，指着门口窘迫的Kylo：</p><p>“抱起来，扔到浴室洗干净。”</p><p>“咦？Hux陛下——”</p><p>“先洗干净再说。”</p><p>“可是我还没——”</p><p>机器人大步上前的动作打断了Kylo的申辩，满身灰土的野小孩就这么被机器人拎起来夹在了腋下，挣扎着被送进了他的浴室。花洒的声响荡涤了他心中被Kylo染上的尘土，趁着Kylo洗澡的功夫，他联络了基地后勤总部，要求严查所有通风管道入口，但凡有松动一律焊死，再查出来严惩不贷。他在书桌后坐了片刻，想象了一番Kylo像只老鼠一样在管道里钻来钻去的场景，整个下午让他心神不宁的会面以Kylo入侵他的私人空间这种方式开幕，便使得他对于Kylo的排斥突兀地有所消减，义正辞严地面对Kylo的准备也显得小题大做了起来。——归根结底，现在的Kylo不过就是个没有记忆的小孩。他犯不着在面对一个小孩时如临大敌，更何况这种警惕感来得毫无根源。……归根结底，不过是五年的岁月产生的隔阂而已，他面对的就是Kylo Ren。哪怕记忆变得像被踩了一脚的薯片一样稀碎，Kylo Ren终归还是Kylo Ren。</p><p>否则他克隆出Kylo来还有什么必要？</p><p>“让你看到我这幅模样了”——如果这个10岁的Kylo来得及道歉的话，也会这么说的吧？</p><p>他等了五年，不就是在等Kylo灰头土脸地出现在他面前的瞬间吗？</p><p>他已经受够了那场无限重复和延伸的梦境，如今，是时候该让那场梦湮灭在现实中了。</p><p>振作一点，Armitage。</p><p>望着传来水声的浴室，他搓了搓下巴上冒出来的胡茬，靠在椅子上做了个深呼吸，食欲在这个节点上又有了苗头。点了支烟回到沙发上，他翻起了今天的食堂菜单。</p><p>说实话，身处皇帝高位，晚餐要食堂单给他做一份也不是不可以，只是他不喜欢每时每刻都去使用这些他不需要的特权。高级将领的饭吃了这么些年他也没觉得哪里差劲，他犯不着要食堂把他当神仙供起来。翻了一圈菜单，他在需要的菜品前打了钩，把需求发送到了食堂的联络系统内，点下确认键，五秒后又陷入犹豫：</p><p>Kylo吃过晚饭了没有？</p><p>——大概吃过了吧，他猜测。没吃过其实也不关他的事，他总不至于需要亲自教育Kylo下了课要学会去食堂。Phasma指明Kylo还没有保姆后，他在自己的寝室这一层给Kylo僻了一间小屋做卧室，正式卧室他可以等一段时间再说，反正现阶段Kylo还没什么东西可放。他还要了一台BB-9E凑合着伺候伺候Kylo再当个陪伴，免得Kylo下了课就无事可做，谁知道一个百无聊赖的原力小孩能做出什么事来。安排了这两项内容他觉得他已经仁至义尽，未想到他唯独忘了给Kylo发一张通行证。除了通行证之外，刚刚Kylo还说到什么来的？——Kylo没有机器人那边的通行许可。这种许可一般只有帝国总部的高层员工才有，那属于要在皮下注射芯片级别的麻烦事儿。但芯片注册完成，Kylo就可以根据芯片内不时更新的数据在他允许的范围内畅通无阻，临时通行证也不必继续随身携带，看来打芯片也必须提上日程……</p><p>“Hux陛下，”</p><p>他的机器人不知何时来到他身旁，</p><p>“请问该给这个人类穿什么衣服？我没有在衣柜中找到合适的型号——”</p><p>“随便拿一件我的上衣给他穿。”</p><p>“这就去，陛下。”</p><p>机器人在他的衣帽间中翻找一番，重新回到了浴室。他听到浴室的玻璃门后传来Kylo和机器人对话的声音，说了些什么他听不清楚，Kylo奶声奶气的嗓音倒是比机器人的电子音要尖锐一些。很快，吹风机吹起了Kylo的头发；他从来没听过他的机器人给另一个人吹头发，这让他突然觉得自己像是在房间里养了一只狗。白兵送了晚餐进来，一人份，按照他的偏好给他配了红茶，前菜例汤主菜黄油面包满满一大餐盘。他指挥白兵放上茶几，刚刚将对方打发走，浴室中猛地扑出来一颗小雪球，小跑着来到他身前，在沙发边缘跪下，双手扒住茶几，鼻子用力耸耸，转过头来期待地看着他：</p><p>“我可以吃饭了吗，Hux陛下？”</p><p>吃饭？</p><p>这饭是给他自己吃的，和Kylo一分钱关系都没有。可顺着那期切的眼神望向Kylo的后背，他几乎能在Kylo的屁股上看到一条甩动的尾巴。他记起很多年前，当Kylo佩戴上尾巴肛塞后曾用原力使尾巴动起来过，他那时指出这是对原力的一种亵渎，Kylo却只是像个弱智般地笑着，撅着肥硕的屁股引诱他。如今他眼前这个尚在发育期的雪团子不仅没有引诱他的意图，食物当前，连礼数都忘了个干净。这倒让他准备教育Kylo不要赤着脚乱跑的话语梗在了喉咙里，叠在Kylo身后的那双脚埋在地毯中，粉嫩洁净的脚心似乎在告诉他他准备好的说辞根本就是吹毛求疵。他看了一眼餐盘，不确定10岁的孩子能不能消化掉这些东西，只能端起茶杯啜了口红茶道：</p><p>“所以你还没吃过晚饭？”</p><p>“吃过了，但是是五点半吃的。现在又饿了。这是给我准备的吗，Hux陛下？”</p><p>Kylo掐在桌子边缘的手看起来要有些忍不住了。他突然想给研究小组的成员发个奖章，他不知道克隆还能把这种自作多情的品性也保留下来。他握住Kylo的手腕，顺势将Kylo的手从桌子上扒下来，撩开衣袖，翻过来看看，Phasma所言不虚。手心还留着些疤痕，在柔嫩的手掌上红得刺眼。他这样的举动似乎勾起了Kylo的回忆，片刻前还期待着抢他一份饭吃的小朋友立刻消沉下来，肩膀跟着有些打哆嗦。他翻来覆去地看着Kylo的手，品味了一番Kylo强力压抑着的颤抖，松开手摸了摸Kylo的脑袋：</p><p>“你不能再吃正餐了。盘子里的食物是给我的。”</p><p>“好吧……”</p><p>Kylo微微鼓起嘴，脑袋失落地耷拉下去，抱着膝盖“咕咚”一声坐在了他身旁的地毯上。他看着Kylo衣摆下那两条带着新伤的大腿因这个动作暴露在外，卡住Kylo的腋窝将Kylo提起来放上沙发，掀开衣服一看，Kylo没长毛的小鸡鸡上果然不着一物。这会儿他找不到儿童内衣给Kylo穿，他就更不能允许Kylo光着屁股坐在地毯上。找机器人要了张毯子垫在Kylo身下，他取了块面包塞进消沉的Kylo手里，</p><p>“但你可以拿这个垫垫肚子。”</p><p>“……谢谢陛下。”</p><p>Kylo的消沉并未按他所想的那般顷刻间无影无踪。还是和以前一样，哄Kylo是个费劲的工作，能不能哄好、能哄到什么程度都看造化。Kylo还是和以前一样，他也就找回了以前的步调：视而不见。他拾起叉子叉了一捧沙拉，一边进餐一边问道：</p><p>“Phasma说你今天想来见我。你有什么事情要说？”</p><p>“……其实没什么事情。”</p><p>Kylo“嘎吱”咬了一声黄油面包。他睨了Kylo一眼，揪住Kylo的左手垫在面包下方，</p><p>“别掉渣。——这个基地里，或者说这个银河帝国里，任何人都不应该在无事可做的时候占用皇帝的时间。记住这一点。”</p><p>“那我现在就回去好了。”</p><p>Kylo生气地咬了一大口面包，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，气哼哼地道。嘴上这么说着，Kylo的屁股却也纹丝不动，结合过去的经验，他判定Kylo还处于怄气的阶段，远远未达到恼怒的程度。他对Kylo的情绪同样置若罔闻：</p><p>“那就由我来问你吧。今天的课业怎么样？”</p><p>“老师布置了作业。我都写完了。”</p><p>“拿来我看看。”</p><p>“我想先吃东西。”</p><p>“拿来我看看。”</p><p>“……真过分。”</p><p>说出这种大不敬的话，Kylo把咬了一半的面包放回他盘子里，拍拍手跳下沙发，回到被扔在门口的帆布包前，翻出了自己的holopad。Kylo使用起新系统来有些笨拙，半天才把自己的作业调出来，回到沙发前将pad递给他，爬上沙发凑在了他身边。</p><p>吃饭的时候看文件他已经习惯了，只是他还真没看过写得这么歪七扭八的文件。Kylo写下的每一个字都和“美观”不沾边，一篇磕磕巴巴的议论文写得像小学生日记，想一出是一出，最后没头没脑地来了一句“Hux皇帝万岁”。</p><p>“我是不是写得很糟糕？”</p><p>观察了一阵他的表情，Kylo试探着问道。</p><p>“挺糟糕的。”</p><p>“太难了，我不会做。”</p><p>他看了一眼数学作业：这是给15岁以上的军校培训生做的，Kylo不会做其实情有可原。</p><p>“说明你太笨了。你得继续好好学习。”</p><p>“可是老师讲了我好像听懂了，自己做又不会了。”</p><p>“数学你可以先放放，历史这道题查查书就有了吧？‘死星一号被炸毁在哪一年’——选项是D，不是C。你少算了两年。”</p><p>“唔……我明明记得是C的。好像是之前的记忆里有的，所以我就没查。”</p><p>Kylo探过身，提着笔趴在他大腿上，在选项C上打了个红叉，圈住了D。这一趴下去Kylo就没再起来，反倒是挪挪挪屁股让自己的下半身也变成了趴着的体态，上半身黏在了他身上：</p><p>“还有什么吗？还好陛下先和我说了。不然明天交作业成绩肯定不好看。”</p><p>“我不让他们给你打成绩就是了。只看错题，没有成绩。”</p><p>“陛下真好。”</p><p>Kylo侧过脑袋，在他肚皮上“叭”地亲了一口。这一口害得他差点噎住，他搂着Kylo的脖子将Kylo扶到一旁，接过笔继续吃着饭判起了Kylo的作业：</p><p>“这儿，恩多之战轰的关键步骤是轰炸了发电站，不是垃圾清理站。还有这里，Snoke死于五年前，你又多算了一年。你自己杀的，这事儿你得记住。还有这里……”</p><p>“我想吃一口那个肉排。”</p><p>Kylo靠在他身上说。他想也不想地左手一翻，把叉子凑到Kylo嘴前，待Kylo叼走食物后继续讲题，题讲了大半，才发现自己的食物也跟着没了大半，而Kylo咀嚼得正欢。他抄起holopad敲了一把Kylo的脑袋：</p><p>“题呢？题记住没有？光记得吃？”</p><p>“记住了，Hux陛下。我等会儿就写份新的。”</p><p>“现在就去写。桌子在那儿，自己过去。”</p><p>他指了指自己的办公桌。机器人会意地走到椅旁，Kylo还未动身，机器人便已调好了椅子的高度。Kylo必然是不乐意的；哼唧了一阵，Kylo张开嘴，指指他的餐盘，待他没脾气地又喂给Kylo一块鱼，饕餮小鬼才心满意足地用沾着酱料的嘴巴在他脸上亲了一口，跳下沙发到一旁去写起了作业。</p><p>他总算能吃点自己的东西了。他看着餐盘有些无奈，本该属于他自己的食物还剩下三分之一。他真是不知道这奖章到底该不该发给他的研究小组了：就连Kylo胃口惊人这一点，居然都被克隆下来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>再次来到Hux的寝室门前时，Kylo感觉自己的手笨得像是僵硬的动物标本。敲门耗费了他不少勇气，他甚至在嘴里翻来覆去地背起了“恕我冒昧、抱歉打扰”这种他不知道从哪里学来的场面话。今天他来之前没和Hux打招呼，因为他根本还没有自己的通讯器，而他趁着课业的时间找了半天Phasma也没有找到，看起来First Order的所有人除了他之外都特别忙。好在他脖子里挂了通行证，这一次他倒是没被士官们拦住要抓起来，机器人也在他迷路的时候告知了他皇帝寝室的方向。皇帝的私人间其实就在Kylo自己的房间这一层，但基地建筑实在是大到像个迷宫，说实话，Kylo其实连自己的寝室在哪里都找不到。</p><p>下了课，靠着通行证像早午那样去食堂要了些东西吃，实在是想不起来自己的房间在哪儿，Kylo只能填饱肚子后坐在餐厅里写起了作业。作业写得差不多，转眼又到了七点半，“晚上八点钟”这个概念瞬间变得比早上开始上课时还要诱人。坐在餐桌前犹豫了一阵，Kylo一鼓作气，背起书包跑向了自己和Hux的房间所在的那一层。</p><p>迷路、迷路、还是迷路。兜兜转转十几分钟，Kylo总算找到了Hux的房间，自己的屋子还不知道在哪里，让他恨不得沿路用小刀在墙上划一道长长的缝，好让自己这榆木脑袋能按图索骥，帮助他顺利地往返与他的和Hux的房间之间。想到这一点的时候他记起自己好像拥有过某种武器，杀伤力不可小觑，可他到现在也不知道这武器被Hux放在了哪里，只有耀眼的红光和刺耳的噪音构成了他记忆碎片的大致轮廓。大概那是“年龄到了”以后才能拥有的东西？Hux说他要去接受伦武士团的训练，或许那时候他就能把武器拿回来了吧？他记得那武器是很帅的，但他在房间里找了半天也没找到差不多的东西。今天问问Hux好了，他想。其实不问也没什么关系，自己成长的速度很快，按照Hux的说法，两个月以后他就可以恢复到成年的体格了。到时候Hux就会把他的武器给他了吧？</p><p>调节着呼吸敲了门，Kylo希望今天自己出现在皇帝陛下面前时不要像昨天一样丢人。他正了正衣领，又开始担心自己敲门的动作会不会失礼，他不知道想进皇帝的私人间需要敲几次门，要以怎样的力度、怎样的节奏来敲门才好。他要学的东西实在是太多了，可是很多事情都没有人愿意给他答案，搞得他总是觉得做事束手束脚。就比如说军校给他上课的老师们吧：他虽然享有一对一的特权，教员们却似乎被下了缄口令，除了课业相关的问题，Kylo提出的一切疑问都是肉包子打狗，只能得到老师沉默的摇头。他过去干过什么、在First Order里是怎样的位置、和“皇帝陛下”的关系怎样、他到底是怎么死的……问题问了一堆，统统都得不到回答，眼看着老师脸上露出了难堪又烦躁的神色，Kylo也没再好意思接着问下去。得不到答案带来的烦躁让他在桌子下抠着自己的铅笔，思绪一股脑飘回了Hux的私人间，走了会儿神，他得出一个结论：</p><p>这些事儿还是得问Hux。</p><p>很有可能，Hux就是Phasma说的“那个人”。Phasma用“那个人”指代Hux，说明Phasma在昨天早上也不知道到底会由谁来告诉Kylo这一切，更说明他从Phasma那里也得不到答案。他在老师提醒他不要走神的五秒前念起Hux的好来：</p><p>虽然昨天早上被Hux欺负了一次，但至少昨天晚上他们还相处得不错嘛。</p><p>老师干咳了一声。Kylo赶忙回过神，思路就这么断在了一半。断了一半的思路在课后得以延续，占据了Kylo进餐的时间，暂时被作业打断，于Kylo站在Hux门前等待的功夫东山再起。念着Hux的好，等了半晌却不见Hux开门，Kylo只能迟疑地又敲了敲，这次多用了些劲儿。再等，还是无人来应；第三次敲完，Kylo依旧孤零零地站在门口。半个小时前感受到的激动被泼了一盆冷水，他看了一眼手腕上的电子表，七点五十五分。今天他没有迟到，可是他进不去了。</p><p>在门前转了个身，Kylo撅起嘴，一时踟躇，不知道该继续等待还是该去找找自己的房间。他本来打算晚上要Hux领自己回去的——当然不领更好——早上就是Hux顺路领他过去的，他光顾着牵着Hux的手抒发自己对今日课业的顾虑，全然忘了记路这档子事儿。这下可好，没了Hux，他也不知道自己该回哪儿去了。虽说找一找自己的房间总归能找到，可万一找到了自己的房间又找不到Hux的寝室了该怎么办？小小年纪就被迫做这样的取舍，他可不太高兴。念好念到一半，这会儿见不到Hux的影子，Kylo脾气上来，取下书包，一屁股坐在了Hux门前。</p><p>要是有通讯器就好了。要是有通讯器，他就可以每节课下了课都和Hux汇报自己的感想，不用把话都攒到晚上才能说，何况他还不知道以后会不会出现此时此刻的情况：他进不去Hux房间的门。他记得Hux的屋子里摆着一排监视器屏幕，如果Hux在屋里醒着，不会不知道他就坐在大门口。那最有可能的原因就是Hux这会儿不在。次一等的原因……</p><p>Kylo摇了摇头。他才不相信Hux会故意不让他进屋呢。他今天可没做错什么事，他还早到了五分钟呢。</p><p>虽然他没和Hux约好他要来。</p><p>那这就不完全是Hux的错了，其实他自己也有错。他得反思反思自己。</p><p>一反思，便又想起来这是没有通讯器的过，思路兜了个大圈回到原地，Kylo有些闷闷不乐。其实早上他回到自己的房间换衣服、和Hux分别之前，他有和Hux说过一句“我晚上还想去找你”，可那时候Hux已经走出了他的卧室，话音的后半被挡回了金属门后。大概Hux没有听到吧，他叹了口气想。唉，都是因为早上没睡醒。都是因为Hux早上醒得太早了。</p><p>Kylo不明白为什么大人要这么早起床。明明昨天Hux睡得很晚才对呀。</p><p>Kylo甚至记不太清自己是怎么上床睡觉的了。他只记得他被Hux喂饱了，跑到一旁改作业，想要快点把作业改完再去和Hux玩，看一看他自从复活之后还没看过的holovid。但那作业实在是枯燥得要死，他改到中途就流着口水睡了过去。睡了不知多久，他被Hux叫起来刷牙，他迷迷糊糊地接过硬邦邦的新牙刷，眼睛半睁半闭着把牙刷完，转过身跳下椅子，又扒在了Hux的大腿上。这么一扒没几秒，他又睡了过去；再醒来的时候他记得他躺在床上，Hux正掀开被子要睡到他身边来。松脂与檀木的味道混杂了沐浴液的清爽气息，他回过头看看窗外，窗帘的缝隙中，月亮已经升得老高。他要困死了，可他的皇帝才刚刚准备睡觉。他凑上去嗅着Hux身上的气味，“家”的气味，令他安心的气味。他伸出手勾住Hux的胸口，大腿压在Hux身上，脑袋枕住Hux腾出来的胳膊，再次进入了梦乡。</p><p>……真是一场好梦啊，他昨天晚上梦到了他的过去。虽然在梦里他好像和Hux吵了架，不过他记得他最后还是回到了Hux的臂弯里。Hux抚摸着成年的他的后颈，成年的他似乎又高又壮。他真是迫不及待地想要变成那种可靠的样子……他感觉他身体中的能量逐渐平息下来，他的怒气退潮，他想要说句“对不起”，房间却摇晃着分崩离析。他被Hux摇醒了，他发觉自己额头上都是汗。Hux用纸巾帮他把汗擦干净，不耐烦地叫他老老实实睡觉，他借着微弱的月光看着Hux的眼睛，看着Hux的睫毛颤了颤，他的皇帝在他面前再次睡过去。他没头没脑地低声唤了一句“晚安，Papa Hux”，庆幸自己给出的称呼没有被Hux听见，尽管他感觉到Hux放在他身上的手揪紧了他的衣服，哪怕只是短短的一瞬间。</p><p>月亮升得那么高，想必昨天Hux入睡的时候已经时候不早。明明那么晚，Hux早上却能按时起床，还要把他也揪起来，要他整理好自己了就去吃饭。他在自己的屋子里脱下来昨天Hux给他的衣服，叠得整整齐齐，在背包里装了一天，就等着这会儿还给Hux，可Hux不在。不在或者怎样，反正就是不给他开门。屁股隔着一层布料贴在冰凉的地板上，Kylo的骨头被膈得发痛。他想把Hux的衣服拿出来垫在身下，右手刚刚捏上去，摸到那柔软的布料又犯了难。这可是皇帝大人的衣服呀。要是让Hux看见，会不会惹Hux生气呢？</p><p>直到这一刻，Kylo也搞不清楚为什么昨天早上第一次见面的时候Hux会那么凶神恶煞。凶神恶煞的同时却又亲了他的手心，Hux那时候看起来就像头嗜血的野兽，让Kylo想要拔腿就跑。本着改善他和Hux之间的关系的想法，以孩童的好奇心为靠山，他拿出十万分的勇气晚上去找了Hux，结果喂自己吃饭、教自己写作业的Hux又没了那种恐怖的气场，让他控制不住地把自己贴在了Hux身上。</p><p>Hux也是有着人类的温度的，隔着衣服他也能感觉得到。不生气的时候，Hux就不是个拒人于千里之外的帝王，是他最好的皇帝陛下，所以他不能惹Hux生气。虽然他还是不明白昨天早上自己做错了什么，但如果他不想让自己受伤、不想又一次不知道要如何接近Hux的话，他就不能惹Hux生气。</p><p>毕竟整个基地里，Hux是他最熟悉的人了。</p><p>学着大人的模样哀叹一声，掏出holopad准备继续自己的作业，扫了两行令人头痛的简答题，Kylo还是在难捱的等待中发起了呆。基地里大部分人看起来都当他不存在，军校生带给他的疏离感又非同一般，掐指算算，他真正认识的也就给他上课的几个老师、Phasma还有Hux。这其中Hux和他又走得最近，出现在他睡醒的那第一秒，驻留于他开始产生认知的那个瞬间。虽说Hux告诉他他没那么重要，他还是安慰自己：至少他得到了Hux的注意。这么大的帝国，不是每个人都能得到Hux的注意。他的复活可能不是什么大事，但也重要到能让皇帝亲自来看看的程度了。这就够了，对吧？</p><p>……唉。Hux什么时候才回来呢？</p><p>Kylo终于低下头改起了题。Holopad压在背包上，背包里除了他的笔袋和Hux的衣服之外，还放着白兵施舍给他的一包饼干。离开食堂前，他怕自己晚上又饿，想去买点零食，可是他身上掏不出来一块信用点，通行证里也没有储备金。说要记在Hux皇帝账上只引起白兵的哄笑，他面红耳赤地说那就换成Phasma，结果白兵们只是笑得更凶。负责卖东西的白兵看不下去，抓了一包饼干给他，他仓促地道了谢，红着脸跑掉了。他还得记得向Hux要一些信用点拿去还给白兵……</p><p>八点二十了。Hux还是没有回来。</p><p>Kylo的生气转变成了丧气。</p><p>他好想给Hux打个电话呀。</p><p>Hux总不可能一晚上都不回来吧？</p><p>他想吃那包饼干了。</p><p>可是不行，饼干是他要和Hux分着吃的。昨天他来的时候Hux才吃饭，如果Hux也很饿了该怎么办？他可不能这么自私。……做题，做题。昨天的错误大都出在历史题上，今天他可是仔仔细细查过资料了。他还在图书馆预约了好几本书，明天老师会带他去取。数学题是真的不会做，老师说明天会给他单独出一份题目；还剩下一篇小论文。小论文写到一半了，后半程他不知道要怎么写。结尾也是很难应付的一件事；昨天他姑且用“Hux皇帝万岁”糊弄过去了，今天老师告诉他这样结尾虽然很不错但是不能用第二次。他该怎么办才好？他的学习时间只有平常人的1/52，Hux又说他笨。不行。他不能让Hux觉得他笨，Hux说过他要当帝国首席武士的。首席武士怎么可以很笨？</p><p>……八点半啦。Hux陛下还是没有回来。</p><p>Kylo在墙上撞了撞自己的电子表。他怀疑自己的表坏了，不然十分钟怎么会这么漫长？</p><p>强迫自己低下头，用歪七扭八的字体编了两句小论文，无意识地拿笔杆顶端敲着自己的下巴，Kylo的心上想被蚂蚁筑了窝。时光在猜疑和失落中逐渐流逝，某个瞬间，从走廊拐角一侧传来的脚步声让Kylo倏然回到了现实。Holopad立刻被他丢到一旁，左手撑在地上，他正要站起来，却沮丧地发现远处走过的不过是一名白兵。他的屁股又落回了被他焐热了的地板上；裤子才沾上地面，他突然惊喜地看到他思念已久的身影出现在了走廊尽头。就在离他三十米开外的地方，Hux凝神看着一份纸质文件，头也不抬地朝着寝室走了过来。</p><p>“Hux陛下！”</p><p>他立刻大喊一声跳起来，步子刚迈出去，书包背带就绊得他“咣”一声摔在了地上。顾不得膝关节被磕得像是遭了铁锤，他迅速甩开背带爬起来，忍耐着疼痛跑上前，伸长了胳膊奔向定在了原地的Hux，牢牢地扑在Hux身上，两手搂住了Hux的腰。</p><p>松脂和檀木的香味。烟味、咖啡味、茶味。……啊，他思念这味道已经思念了整整一天了。</p><p>“还好我猜对了。你不是故意把我关在门外，你就是没回来。”</p><p>他贴着Hux的下腹开心地说。这句话说完许久，他肩膀上才落下Hux的手来，不是将他圈住，而是把他拨开：</p><p>“你几点过来的？”</p><p>“七点五十五。今天是陛下迟到了。”</p><p>“……我没跟你约着天天八点钟见面。”</p><p>一边说着，Hux将他推到一旁，迈开步子继续走向了那间宽敞的、被金属门阻隔着的寝室。没想到自己热情的欢迎会换来这样的对待，Kylo咬住嘴，站在Hux身后憋着气，一个劲儿告诉自己皇帝这话说得没错，好容易才让自己的颓丧平息下去。不服输的性格此刻开始支配他的行动，他亦步亦趋地跟在Hux身后，嘟嘟哝哝地开口：</p><p>“可是我想见你呀。”</p><p>“昨天你也说想见我，结果来了又没什么事做。我要教育你的事情昨天已经跟你说过了。”</p><p>“你可以教我改作业呀。”</p><p>“那是你老师的事儿。我忘了告诉你下不为例，现在补上。”</p><p>“我们可以一起看holovid……”</p><p>“没时间。”</p><p>“我想和你一起睡觉……”</p><p>“昨天找不到机器人送你回去，将就了一下而已。我又不是你的保姆。你的BB-9E呢？”</p><p>“在房间里。”</p><p>“那就回去。”</p><p>“我不要。”</p><p>“Ren——”</p><p>“我不要嘛，Hux陛下。求你了。”</p><p>他小跑着上前抓住了Hux的衣角。他们已经到达了寝室门前，只需要Hux验证一次身份，他就会被Hux隔绝在沉重的大门外，至少今晚他就没有继续和Hux说话的机会了。情急之下他捡起书包，翻出包里被他压得晃起来能听到碎渣声的饼干，递到他和Hux中间：</p><p>“我带了饼干想和你一起吃。你是不是还没吃饭？那我们一起……吃饼干……”</p><p>一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。他的话说出口，他期待着Hux有所改变，可当他得以直面Hux的双眼时，他在Hux脸上没有找到任何缓和的神色。他今晚能拿得出手的勇气终于被耗光了，他的声音像是被扭动了音量键，随着每一个音节的滑出变得越来越小，弱不可闻。他的脑袋低下去了；他抓着Hux衣服的手也松了下来，举在半空中的饼干也落回了大腿旁侧。膝盖的刺痛突然变得难以忍受，他抽了抽鼻子，转过身去捡起了自己的背包。想到他还不知道自己的房间在哪里他就愈加难过，可想而知，后面的十几分钟里他会像个流浪儿一样在基地里哭泣着游荡。他用手背抹了抹掉下来的眼泪，背对着Hux把包挎在身上，嘴巴张了张，正要努力开口说出一句“晚安”，后领突然被Hux一把勾住：</p><p>“急什么？我说让你走了吗？”</p><p>“……咦？陛、陛下……”</p><p>Hux的指纹验证完毕，金属门已经滑动着开到了一半。他刚回过身，便被Hux的手掌用力一推，一个趔趄跌进了房间，还好这一次他摔在地毯上，而地毯总归比地板柔软些。他笨手笨脚地爬起来，揉了揉膝盖，意识到自己已经进入了Hux的房间，赶忙慌乱地抹了抹脸。他害怕自己又惹Hux生气了，他担心Hux把他丢进屋里就是为了再次惩罚他。他半跪着不敢动，下一秒突然被Hux拽住了脚踝。他发出一声惊呼，哭喊着道歉求饶，好容易憋回去的眼泪再次喷薄而出，可当Hux揪住他的腿把他拖到门口、一边抱怨着他不懂事将一边将他的靴子脱下来摆在门边时，他呆在那里，鼻孔中喷出了一个幸福的鼻涕泡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>按照“会让Hux感到烦躁的事项清单”进行一次排名，如果Kylo Ren的胡作非为排第一，事业进展不顺排第二，小孩子的哭闹就可以排第三。第一和第三结合在一起，理应对Hux的理智产生摧枯拉朽的毁灭效果，可当一个连体毛都没有长出来的Kylo因为不能和他独处而伤心、因为害怕被他惩罚而落泪时，他的脾气就在他大脑的犄角里翘着脚看起了由他的无可奈何上演的一处好戏。他也不是没见过在他面前落泪的Kylo，那个敏感易怒的原力怪物在他面前哭泣的次数像他的头发一样多到数不过来。他从来不去安慰，他只是冷淡地看着Kylo自己将情绪调节回可以控制的水平，七年以来一直如此。直到有那么一天，他突然就没了安慰Kylo的机会。这倒不是说给了他这种机会他便会珍惜，但他必须承认，眼下，Kylo委屈的泪水算得上是他放Kylo进屋的原因之一。</p><p>他不想再看到Kylo落泪了。他以前就感到厌烦，现在如是。他一次都不想再多看了，仅此而已。最简单的方法是将Kylo关在门外，眼不见心不烦，快速高效。但Phasma叫他对Kylo好一点，他答应了。他说了好。</p><p>这才是根本原因，对吧？</p><p>First Order的基地很干净，Kylo又一直在室内活动，他脱着Kylo的靴子时，满意地看到这双鞋的鞋底并未沾染多少尘土。今天的Kylo比昨天干净多了，今天的Kylo并不会弄脏他的地毯。他可以给Kylo十分钟，随便陪Kylo说说话就撵这个小鬼滚蛋，今天他还没来得及读《银河晚报》，手头这几份文件他还得批完。他脱好Kylo的靴子，提起来放在门边，正要起身，Kylo却挪动到他身前，顾不得自己鼻涕都要挂在了嘴上，伸出右手用食指胆怯地戳了戳他的手背：</p><p>“你今天在生气吗，陛下？”</p><p>“什么？没有。”</p><p>Kylo轻轻松了口气，红肿的眼睛谨小慎微地看向他：</p><p>“那你吃过晚饭了吗？”</p><p>“也没有。所以你得——”</p><p>“我明白了。我这就去洗澡，陛下。”</p><p>不等他出声给出意见，Kylo一骨碌从地上爬起来，小马驹一般哒哒哒地跑向了他的浴室。机器人跟着从椅子上站起来，看了看他又看了看浴室门口，人工系统一时无法判定这种情况下什么样的行为才是合适的举措。他蹲在地上喊了一声“Ren”，浴室的玻璃门却已被Kylo关上，门后猝然响起了Kylo高唱的军歌。每天早上在First Order基地广播的军歌，经由儿童的声线唱出来，就有了几丝活泼的味道，伴随着稚嫩的雄壮。Kylo这一系列动作在十秒内完成，看着那小鬼在地毯上留下的脚印，Hux只能摇着头感叹这家伙一旦灵活起来，速度可真是快得惊人。</p><p>难怪昨天士官们抓了半天都没抓到，还得由Phasma解除小题大做的警备状态。听说他的将军在早会上把那群废物骂了个狗血淋头。</p><p>“我应该去服侍那位人类洗澡吗，Master Hux？”</p><p>半晌也没等到他给出指令的机器人按捺不住，以规整的电子音打断了他的感慨。他站起身，双手叠在胸前，思索了好一阵之后才给出指令：</p><p>“去吧。”</p><p>“他的换洗衣服——”</p><p>“和昨天一样。脏衣服扔洗衣通道。”</p><p>“明白了，陛下。”</p><p>机器人朝他行了个标准礼，转身走向了歌声洋溢的浴室。Hux这才有空将自己的鞋脱掉，点了支烟回到沙发上，仰头看着天花板，琢磨起了为什么今夜他刚刚回到寝室事情就开始出了差错。他已经习惯了没有发出召令就不会有人不提前通报就来觐见的日子，在他意想不到的时期降临在他生活中的Kylo是个独一无二的例外。这个例外破坏了他滴水不漏的行程表，打乱了他生活的节奏，按照他的计划，回来以后他需要点餐、看报、批改文件，中途给军校教官打个电话问问Kylo今天的表现即可。他断没想到Kylo会主动跑来找他，说实话他也没去想。可但凡想了，他就意识到Kylo的所为也着实是情理之中。错就错在他昨天晚上对Kylo有些纵容，让这个在基地里无亲无故的小孩子把他当成了依靠。可Phasma说他得对Kylo好一点。……那么，“好一点”的界限究竟在哪里？</p><p>笨蛋小鬼错误地把“洗澡”当成了进入他房间需要完成的步骤之一。笨蛋小鬼等会儿还会和昨晚一样，穿着他的衣服跑出来，不同的是小鬼今天晚上自己带了饼干。看到饼干时他真是觉得Kylo的品味一如既往地糟糕，食堂卖的粗纤维饼干味道实在是不怎么样，吃起来如同把地板上的灰尘扫一扫捏成的渣土块。他其实不推荐Kylo吃那包饼干，他其实不推荐任何人食用那种饼干。奈何吃惯了蛋白质速食品的白兵之间，那款饼干的人气很高，而Kylo曾经每天都要消耗一包那种饼干……不，完全是因为白兵对于那款饼干的喜爱，他才允许了食堂继续贩售。说到贩售，Kylo从哪儿搞来的这东西？他不记得他给过Kylo信用点，他可能还需要问问Phasma。总不会是Kylo偷来的吧？如果让他发现Kylo偷了东西……</p><p>挂钟的指针接近晚上九点，离他吃饭的时间已经快要过去一个小时。Kylo在浴室里闭了嘴，他猜测是机器人正在帮Kylo洗头。他瞥了一眼门口，起身上前将Kylo的帆布包捡起来挂在衣架上，看到了里面的饼干、他自己的衣服和Kylo的holopad。Holopad屏幕还亮着，Kylo还没学会设置自动待机，他掏出来看了一眼，又错了一道选择题。</p><p>他掏出笔打了个叉，旋即便无望地认识到他不想承认的现实：</p><p>从他把Kylo推进自己的房间开始，他就知道Kylo不会只在这个屋里待十分钟。</p><p>他进入笨蛋小鬼的holopad的内部系统，连接到自己的pad上，找出每4个小时变更一次的皇帝专属的后台16位验证码，给Kylo的pad也设置好了点餐权限，等级和他的以及其他高阶军官的一致。他在今天的菜单中单独给Kylo点了两道菜和一道甜点，自己的pad上选了全餐，翻过来Kylo的pad看看，金属外壳背面被Kylo贴上了一只不知从哪里找来的小动物贴纸。……一看就知道是Kylo曾经留下的东西，贴纸在岁月的侵蚀下黏性堪忧，边角不安分地翘了起来，白色的边缘也已经泛黄。</p><p>仔细想想，这好像是他和Kylo去一颗贸易星球出差时，晚上从一间酒吧的隔壁商铺里买来的东西。Kylo和他打赌输了，就要去买些他能嘲笑Kylo一辈子的小玩意儿，就是那时候，Kylo买了这套贴纸。他还记得，甚至记得很清楚，这些边边角角的细枝末节在Kylo死后的五年里常常会不经意地像残破的贝壳一般被海浪冲上他记忆的沙滩。他把Kylo为数不多的遗物——除了光剑和Vader的头骨之外——打包在一只金属箱子里放进了Kylo现在的房间，看来这只箱子已经被充满好奇心的小鬼探索过了。</p><p>他将holopad放回腿上，又一次调出了Kylo的作业。</p><p>……比昨天好些了，但十分糟糕还剩下七分。毕竟是15岁学生做的作业，其实他知道他不能指望Kylo是个百年难得一遇的学术天才。他不应该指望，他甚至不应该管。他原本打算前几周任由Kylo自然生长，换句话说，在Kylo达到能够进入军校的标准年龄之前，他并不想在Kylo身上耗费太多的时间。只需要五个星期Kylo就可以成长到15岁，再不满一个月就可以达到通常水平下心智成熟的阶段。哪怕29岁的Kylo的心智都一直没有成熟过，18岁的Kylo也要比10岁的Kylo好些。堂堂帝国皇帝成为10岁小孩的保姆，让别人看了能像什么样子？他都知道的。一切道理他都懂。他自认的“对Kylo好一点”就是让Kylo离开自己的视线之外。不要在Kylo长大之前杀了这个小鬼，这个年纪的小鬼杀起来也没什么意思——是啊，是啊。他知道。将双手放上Kylo细嫩的脖颈的场面他想过了，场面从他脑子里溜出去却要不了一秒钟。这种行为他实践过了，预想的快感并未侵袭他的身体。五年前、七年前、十年前的那种刺激感，未能出现在阴冷的觐王厅中的任何一个角落。</p><p>他其实不需要告诫自己不要杀掉27号Kylo Ren。他其实原本就没打算杀掉这个年纪的Kylo Ren。</p><p>对不能给他带来刺激感的Kylo置之不理，这是他的理智告诉他他应该做出的打算。可就在此刻，他却让这个复生的玩物在他的私人浴室里洗着澡，昨晚他入浴的时候在地板上看到了几根黑色的头发。27号Kylo Ren像一辆不规则行驶的列车，和真正的Kylo有着巨大的差别，却又时不时地会回到他这条轨道上来，提醒他他们曾经一同行过了怎样的人生。</p><p>他不知道是不是因为这些并非出自Kylo本意的越轨才让他允许Kylo进了自己的房间。</p><p>纵容Kylo是不是一种软弱的表现？</p><p>他不应该这么认为。</p><p>拿10岁的Kylo太当回事才是一种软弱的表现。</p><p>没错，正是这样。不当回事的表现之一就是纵容，说明Kylo的胡闹对他施加的影响并没有严重到会让他觉得自己妥协给了对方的程度。……不过如此。退一步说，正如Phasma所言，给Kylo留下点好的回忆也不是什么坏事。这省去了他培养28号、29号、30号等等所有Kylo的不少功夫，不是么？</p><p>因此，“对Kylo好一点”根本就不存在界限。不过是一段时间的纵容罢了，在克隆技术日臻成熟、他对银河帝国的统治可以持续上百年的如今，几个月不过是白驹过隙，不值一提。几个月的纵容换一个玩不腻的玩物，这和每杀死一次Kylo Ren就要牺牲四个白兵一样，归根结底，还是一笔合算的买卖。</p><p>他用自己的holopad给Kylo新注册的内部账户上打了100个信用点。小孩子的零用钱不能太多。</p><p>他想了想，没在转账留言栏里留下任何一个字符。从账户名上Kylo就能看出来给自己打钱的人是谁，他也就懒得再对Kylo多说一句话。他把Holopad放到一旁，起身去给自己泡了杯咖啡，既然Kylo已经打乱了他的夜间计划，他今晚还不知要耽搁到几点。白兵十五分钟后准时送来晚餐，多了一张盘子，多了一份餐具。</p><p>白兵告退，他回到沙发上坐下。</p><p>吹风机的声音停了，Kylo从浴室中欢呼着跑了出来。</p><p>他的小狗凑在他身旁，新鲜美味的餐点当前，泥巴饼干似乎被Kylo全然忘在了脑后。刚刚出浴的小狗身上带着柔和的浴液香气，他伸手摸了摸那蓬松的头发，小狗咯咯笑起来，跳到沙发上坐在他身边晃起了脚。</p><p>“我今天的作业做得怎么样？”</p><p>见自己的holopad已经被拿了出来，Kylo兴冲冲地问道。他知道Kylo今天必然在作业上下了番功夫，但就他看到的而言，Kylo的简答题还是写得很糟糕。</p><p>“不尽人意。”</p><p>他回答，顺手把刀叉塞进了Kylo手里。为了区分食物的归属，他让餐厅在Kylo的汉堡上叉了一枚First Order的帝国国旗。以10岁的身高来说，坐在沙发上进餐有些困难，Kylo屁股一滑，“噗通”一声坐在了地毯上。刚坐下每两秒，Kylo又跑开向机器人要了昨天那张毯子垫在了身体下方。</p><p>“可是我今天比昨天认真多了。”</p><p>Kylo舀了一勺他盘子里的例汤道。他发现他区分食物所属的努力瞬间付之东流。</p><p>“认真是好事，但在结果上没有反映出来。你还可以做得更好。”</p><p>他把自己的餐盘往右侧挪了挪。可这足以让任何有常识的成年人意会的动作并未引起Kylo的注意，那孩子将注意力全部放在了同他之间的对话上：</p><p>“怎样才算做得更好？”</p><p>“错题率在10%以下吧。”</p><p>“什么叫10%？”</p><p>“就是……每十道题里只能错一道。每20道题里只能错两道或者更少。你自己算算，每30道题里可以错多少？”</p><p>“那就是……3道或者更少？”</p><p>Kylo咬着叉子想了半天。他点点头，想要夸Kylo一句还是住了嘴。他可不能让Kylo这么早就学会位不期骄，何况Kylo已经失礼到了从他的餐盘里抢饭吃的程度。他拾起叉子进餐，另一手划着自己的holopad到军校教学系统里找了份答案，两只pad并排放在膝盖上，低下头给Kylo批起了作业。他只挑出错题，正确的答案他没写在题目旁边。</p><p>“我今天没时间给你讲题，”</p><p>Kylo的脑袋出现在pad上方时他将那脑壳推开，</p><p>“我还有自己的事情要做。等会儿你自己去改，实在不会做的明天问教官。”</p><p>“我可以在陛下的房间里改吗？”</p><p>“随便。”</p><p>“那我肯定要留下了。我今天也想和陛下一起睡觉。”</p><p>“一般你这个年龄的孩子都自己睡了。”</p><p>“可是Papa Hux身上很暖和呀。……啊，对不起。我不小心说出来了。”</p><p>Kylo立刻捂住了嘴。“Papa Hux”这个称呼由Kylo如此不经意地说出来，他忍不住起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。昨夜他睡着之前听到Kylo那么叫他，他认为这只是Kylo半梦半醒时说的胡话。现在看来，这种称呼方式已经扎根在Kylo心中了。</p><p>“以后别乱叫。”</p><p>“我出去了肯定不乱叫。”</p><p>Kylo信誓旦旦地保证。——废话。难道他要让其他将领知道他有个外号叫“Papa Hux”？这个外号让还在换牙期的Kylo说出来，听起来像是Kylo嘴里糊了一块年糕。说到换牙……</p><p>他扳住Kylo的下巴，让Kylo张开了嘴。前牙基本上换完了，后牙的牙床还一片坑坑洼洼。他拿走了Kylo盘子里的方块冰淇淋。</p><p>“我的甜点！”</p><p>Kylo焦急地出声阻拦。他把冰淇淋扔进垃圾桶：</p><p>“牙齿换完之前不准吃甜品。”</p><p>“Papa……”</p><p>“别那么叫。”</p><p>他钳住Kylo的脑袋，手腕一转，逼迫Kylo回过头乖乖吃起了饭。他命令Kylo在他改作业的时候闭嘴，Kylo做到了；他要求Kylo吃完饭要把盘子整理好交给机器人，Kylo也做到了；他询问Kylo到底怎么得到的那包饼干，还好得到的回答和盗窃行为没什么关联；他嘱咐Kylo明天去还上信用点，Kylo一个劲儿点头答应。他听到Kylo问他是不是需要拿holopad付钱。他一愣，再次想起来他还没有给Kylo打芯片。Holopad的信用点系统可以和芯片绑定，注射过芯片的基地成员购买物品时只需要扫描指纹。他打开行程表，找出空档时间，明天午饭后的一个小时。他得去一趟实验室，找他的研究员要一份医疗报告，再和对方商讨一下如何定制Kylo的芯片的问题。</p><p>“这周暂时只能这样。之后你打完芯片就好了。”</p><p>“打芯片？”</p><p>他又趁着饭后烟的功夫，花了五分钟给Kylo讲解芯片的必要性。芯片系统是在他当政后推广的，Kylo对此确实一无所知。关于芯片的解释Kylo听得云里雾里，待他讲完，Kylo只是嘟起嘴，担心地问道：</p><p>“会不会痛？”</p><p>“会有一点。但是一秒钟就打完了，就痛那么一下。”</p><p>“Papa会陪在我身边吗？”</p><p>“……会。”</p><p>他想了想说。这倒不是什么承诺，这是他可以预见的事实。为了保证Kylo注射芯片不会出现什么事故，他有必要亲自监督研究员摆弄他昂贵的实验体。</p><p>“如果我表现得很乖，能不能有什么奖励？”</p><p>“表现得很乖是帝国子民应尽的义务。”</p><p>“好吧……”</p><p>“你可以吃一块冰淇淋。仅此一次。”</p><p>“Papa真好！”</p><p>留在他唇角的亲吻痕迹舔起来一股咸味。他费了一番功夫才把Kylo从沙发上撵走写作业，用了半个小时洗澡，一个小时将文件批好归了档。诸事已毕，他打开了今天的《银河晚报》。他听到办公桌后传来响动，Kylo从椅子上爬下来，将自己的holopad放回背包里，跑到沙发上收起两条腿，团成了一个球。</p><p>“我作业改完了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我想睡觉了。”</p><p>“预习了吗？”</p><p>“还要预习？”</p><p>“这是很好的学习方法。”</p><p>“可是我今天困了。”</p><p>“还能坚持多久？”</p><p>“嗯……十分钟？”</p><p>“那就去刷牙，出来看十分钟明天的讲义。”</p><p>“可以在Papa身边看吗？”</p><p>“别影响我看报纸。”</p><p>“肯定不影响。我会很乖的。”</p><p>机器人的监督下，Kylo踩在浴室的小板凳上刷足了三分钟牙。他继续看着他的报纸，和此前每一个夜晚一样，从政治版看到文体版，再翻到社会版，读读社评，圈出来他认为重要的文章，最后了解一下银河热门商品的广告。但今晚和其他夜晚又不一样：今晚他的大腿上躺着一颗雪团子，在他看完政治版后坠入了梦乡。社会版翻完他开始觉得大腿发麻，他抱起Kylo将这个碍事的小孩放到了自己床上。他将Kylo放下去的动作有些急，使得Kylo醒了过来，在他转身离开之前揪住了他的睡袍。他那10岁的小玩具用黏糊糊的嗓音问他：</p><p>“我明天还可以来吗，Papa陛下？”</p><p>“Papa陛下”，怎么又来一个新的。教育Kylo关于称呼的问题在这会儿显得有些不合时宜，那套“两个月的纵容”逻辑在他脑子里打了几个滚。他弯下身去把Kylo的腿塞进被子里，沉默片刻，右手一滑，合上Kylo的眼皮：</p><p>“明天八点半吧。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27号Kylo Ren的诞生太过突然，以至于在其后的一个星期里，Hux都有些难以完全适应这个事实。27号实验体的成功仿佛银河给他布下的一场恶作剧，以那场无可挽回的杀戮为开端，用五年的时间书写枯燥的序篇，偏偏选了他准备放弃克隆计划的前一秒让实验成功，恶作剧在此刻正式拉开帷幕。进入正篇的恶作剧从一开始便来势汹汹，Kylo回到现实一个星期，就在他身边睡了一个星期，每个晚上他都认为这种行为应该适可而止，下一个晚上他将Kylo扔到床上时只能又一次重复前一夜的思索和认知。说服Kylo回去睡觉一事就这样一日复一日地拖延下来，同样拖延的还有他因为对现实的难以适应而本该早早做出的诸种准备。</p><p>从保姆到通行证，从通行证到信用点，从信用点到芯片，从芯片到Kylo的存在本身。他很早就制定过克隆成功后他应该做些什么的计划，这些计划要么因为岁月的流逝而过时，要么因为Kylo仅仅10岁的年纪而超前，要么因为Kylo黏人而难以预测的举动变成一句废话。他计划了很多，唯独没有刻意去安排Kylo的衣食住行等方方面面，在彼时的他看来，这种细节用不着他一个皇帝来操心。如今他发现他错了，这些事情不仅需要他操心，而且在“不得不操心”和“主动操心”之间，他明白自己其实选择的是后者。这其实也和他的另一项拖延有关：Kylo诞生一周后，他依旧没有向基地的其他人说明Kylo的来历。他不想费那个心思琢磨如何选择合适的时间点和方式是其一，他希望Kylo被克隆成功一事保持低调是其二。</p><p>任何人数众多的大型组织都是流言的温床，军事组织也不例外。Kylo头一天带来的骚动已经引起了不少人注意，为此，他在第三天给Kylo的通行证设置权限时，选择了那些只有他的亲信才知道的、皇帝专用的快捷通道，在Kylo成长到15岁之前，他不希望这个只有晚上才处于他的监护状态下的小孩子在基地中太过引人注目。私人教室、食堂、自己的寝室、他的寝室。在他看来，这五个星期里，Kylo只需要把活动范围控制在这四处即可。他要求Kylo除了在他房间里的时候，必须时刻带着BB-9E在身旁，浑圆的机器人需要每两个小时向他汇报一次Kylo的心理和生理状况。他在第三天才想起来给Kylo配一个设限的通讯器，第四天才带Kylo看了牙医，第五天取消了Phasma之前下的保姆机器人订单，第六天监督芯片进入了定制和编程状态。研究员告诉他下周就可以注射，他还得记得腾出时间……他用了整整一周来完成未尽而必须的事宜，到了第七天的午夜，算了算已经没什么要紧的事项需要安排，他刚刚睡着不到五分钟，Kylo突然在他身旁将他推醒：</p><p>“Papa，Papa。我11岁啦。”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>他摸索着用手推开Kylo凑得太近的脸，用枕头蒙住耳朵翻了个身继续睡觉，没去理会Kylo像藤蔓一样缠在他身上的动作，姑且一觉睡到了破晓。第二天早上起来他发现Kylo有些不高兴，撅着的嘴上到了晚上也没放下来，本就丰满的嘴唇这会儿能架支铅笔。他在Kylo洗澡的过程中琢磨了半晌才琢磨出来为什么Kylo不高兴，得出答案时发觉Kylo这种无理取闹的毛病隔了五年他还是一样熟悉。他在点餐的时候控制住自己没去给Kylo要一块蛋糕，这孩子的生日可不比常人，每周庆祝一次实在是没什么必要。像以前那样好了，他迅速做出了决定。像以前那样，漠然置之。反正不出两三天，这情绪就过去了。</p><p>他没想到Kylo从浴室出来的时候像在培养舱里一样光溜溜。</p><p>“你的衣服呢？”</p><p>他问。</p><p>“我不想穿陛下的衣服了。”</p><p>Kylo瘪了瘪嘴说。闹别扭嘛，情理之中。他明白，但他不能惯着。</p><p>“那随便找点什么穿上。”</p><p>“旧衣服扔进洗衣通道了。”</p><p>“那就换我的衣服穿。”</p><p>“我不想。”</p><p>“不穿衣服就滚蛋。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>Kylo一跺脚，跑到门边，背起自己的帆布包，跳了三次摸到开门键，裸着身子跑出了他的房间。</p><p>“Ren？！”</p><p>他立刻从沙发上起身去追那只光屁股猴，光屁股猴的脚程飞快，他到达房间门口时，Kylo已经跑出了二十米开外。机器人见状也跟着他追了上去，追了没几步，走廊拐角处传来一声巨响，Kylo和送餐的白兵撞了个正着。他赶到事发处，正看到Kylo跌坐在地上，淋了一身的餐点，活像头浇了汁的烤乳猪。再灵活的小鬼也有翻车的时候，这场意外给足了他抓住Kylo的时间，一手揪着Kylo的头发将Kylo提起来，一手指挥机器人带白兵去清洗记忆，提醒着自己等会儿的记得删除走廊的监控记录，他将吱哇乱叫、乱踢乱打的Kylo夹在腋下，怒气冲冲地回到了房间。</p><p>三天不打上房揭瓦，一周以前还因为害怕被他惩罚而哭得地动山摇的小鬼终归还是被他惯得没了样子，居然敢这么着给他使脸色看，这就让他“漠然置之”的计划全盘倾覆，照着他所言“滚蛋”了的Kylo又被他扔回了浴缸。他也不管花洒里喷出来的水是冷是热，兜头就往跌坐在浴缸里的Kylo身上浇，棕色的酱汁混着冷水从Kylo背上流下，他耳畔满是Kylo的咒骂和鬼嚎。他将Kylo按在浴缸里，冲洗着Kylo身上的脏污，铁钳般的手指将Kylo掐得发痛，挣扎没多久耗尽了Kylo的力气。被冷水打得发蔫的Kylo没多久就放弃了抵抗，缩进浴缸边角哭了起来。待他觉得他将Kylo洗干净了，他拽着Kylo在浴缸中站起来，他这刚刚迈入11岁的实验体像是遭了寒的白兔，青紫的嘴唇哆嗦着合都合不住。</p><p>“出来。”</p><p>他后退一步给出空间，脱掉自己淋湿的上衣，架着胳膊看着Kylo打着颤踏上浴室的瓷砖，落水狗一般的Kylo并未让他的怒气平息分毫。他回到浴室门口望着房间，咬了咬牙，将Kylo推向办公桌的方向：</p><p>“趴上去。”</p><p>“陛下……”</p><p>“我叫你趴上去。快点。”</p><p>湿漉漉的双脚一步一个深印地踩着他的地毯，行至办公桌前，Kylo难堪地让自己踮着脚尖趴在桌边，对着他撅起了屁股。伴随着Kylo还有些不服气的抽噎声，他走进书房，找出那根去年的星际赛马会协会主席送给他做礼物的马鞭，返身回到办公桌前，鞭子在Kylo身边的桌沿上一抽，惊得Kylo立刻直起身子，呼吸因惊惧而急促了起来。他上前扯住Kylo的胳膊，将Kylo按回桌上，从笔筒中抽出一支笔，掰开Kylo的下颚，将那只笔粗暴地塞进Kylo齿间：</p><p>“叼好了。”</p><p>“HmaHma……”</p><p>他一系列的动作顷刻间将Kylo的不服气扯得粉碎，掌心下那瘦弱的身躯失去了抵抗的能力，如同任人宰割的幼兽一般瑟瑟发抖。没有理会Kylo含混的求饶，他将Kylo的脑袋压向桌面，听到Kylo的下颚磕在桌上发出闷响，同时拾起了他刚刚放在一旁的马鞭。第一鞭下去，幼兽立刻发出一声撕心裂肺的哭嚎，口中咬着的那支笔并未让这彰显疼痛的惨叫有所收敛。Kylo白皙的臀瓣上映出来的红印像雪地上的鲜血一般刺眼，令他想起弑星者基地陨落的那个夜晚，Kylo的血凝结成肮脏的冰，踩上去会发出碾碎白蚁窝一般的爆裂声，同此刻皮鞭抽打皮肤带来的声响一样，让他在恼怒中兴奋异常。他抬手又是几鞭，他看着Kylo那双尚未发育得同成年时那般丰满的大腿痉挛着在疼痛中失去支撑身体的力气，听着Kylo的哭叫成为扰乱鞭子脆响的不和谐音，他注意到Kylo抓在桌子上的手指节泛白，压在Kylo脸下的文件纸已经被Kylo的泪水打湿。又几次抽打后，Kylo的双腿之间涌出了淡黄色的液体，他耳畔的哭声又尖厉了一个层级。尿液沿着Kylo的大腿内侧滑进他的地毯，那孩子将笔吐出来，口齿不清地、气噎喉堵地喊着“皇帝陛下”，想要再接着说些什么，却被他不肯停歇的鞭子一次次地打断，哭声连连，话语总也找不到说出口的机会。他嫌那声音太吵，压低身体，换了支笔塞进Kylo嘴中，瞥了一眼落在桌子一侧、沾满口水、被Kylo的乳牙咬得变了形的上一支笔，在Kylo绝望而混乱的哀叫中继续用疼痛的印记装点起了Kylo的臀瓣。Kylo的屁股有几处已经被他抽破了皮，再抽上去能看到泵出的血珠被撕抹成片，如同装点在皮肤上的嫣红的断绸。“对Kylo好点”，他想起Phasma的那句话，他自认他已经仁至义尽，而此刻的Kylo无论从哪个角度来说都是罪有应得。又一次鞭响划破空气，他压着Kylo后背的左手抬起来揪住Kylo的耳朵：</p><p>“你知道自己做错了没有？”</p><p>“呜、呜呜……”</p><p>他这刚满11岁的小玩具慌乱地点着头，泪水汩汩溢出眼角、划过鼻梁。他用拇指抹了抹Kylo的眼泪，换上一种虚伪的、亲和的语气：</p><p>“以后还敢不敢这么做了？”</p><p>Kylo拼命摇头。泛着血丝的眼里满是哀求，哀求让他扯下了亲和的面具，换上了刻薄的笑容。他使出九成的力气又是一鞭，看着Kylo的眼球因为剧痛近乎跳出眼眶，失神的薄雾蒙上Kylo的瞳孔。他品味了一番Kylo的喘息，终归感到了满意，收了手，拽出Kylo嘴中的笔，顺手将Kylo一推，自己向后退了一步，避开了地毯上的尿渍。他转身去了浴室，拾起那件在刚才的冲洗中湿了一半的、今天给Kylo准备好的换洗衣服，回到客厅，来到跌坐在尿渍上发抖的Kylo身前，将那件衣服丢上去：</p><p>“穿上。你现在可以滚了。”</p><p>“陛、陛下……”</p><p>Kylo将衣服扯下头顶，脚踝在地板上一阵磨蹭，身子紧紧蜷缩起来，惶恐而怯懦地看向了他。他脸上显出厌恶的神色：</p><p>“你不是想回去吗？现在就滚。”</p><p>他靠住沙发边缘点了支烟。Kylo的屁股想必很痛，沾着带有盐分的尿液必然会让伤口痛得更凶，但他此刻只注意到了香烟的口感，他觉得这抽了十几年的烟浓郁非凡。他冷淡而轻蔑的凝视中，Kylo揪着衣服，憋回去一声呜咽，跌跌撞撞地从地毯上站起来，套上了他那件冷冰冰的睡衣，手足无措地站在了原地。曾经能盖住膝盖的睡衣下摆此时已经到了膝盖之上，不过一周的功夫，Kylo就已经长高了一大截。</p><p>“我能不能……”</p><p>“不能。”</p><p>“我只是想道个歉……”</p><p>“我没功夫听。”</p><p>“……对不起，陛下，那我……”</p><p>“不是说了叫你滚吗？刚才跑多快现在就给我跑多快。五秒之内不滚出这个房间就送你去地下奴隶斗技场，听到没有？”</p><p>“我、我告退了。”</p><p>他随口说出的威胁起到了立竿见影的效果，原本停在他桌前不肯动的Kylo当即忍受着刺骨的疼痛跑向了他的房间门口。他在心里读着秒，五秒过去，Kylo还是没够着开门按钮。他大步上前，堵在Kylo身后，刚刚贴住Kylo的后背，他身前的孩子就条件反射般地一抖。门开了，他看到Kylo挛缩着回过头来看着他；他将Kylo推进走廊，再次按下按钮，将飘散出去的烟雾和狼狈不堪的Kylo一同隔绝在了门外。</p><p>他回头看向监视器。Kylo又摔倒了，爬起来的时候瘸着腿，赤着脚磕磕绊绊地走着，不时抬起胳膊手背抹着眼泪。行至走廊拐角，Kylo弯下身捡起了自己的帆布包。那孩子提着书包哭了一会儿，回过头看了看他的房间门口，停留了几秒，消失在了走廊尽头。</p><p>五分钟后，BB-9E向他汇报，Kylo回到自己的卧室了。</p><p>他关掉BB-9E的联络通路，给后勤处打了个电话。</p><p>“叫几个人过来换地毯。机器人把茶叶泼上去了。”</p><p>后勤处应了，说十分钟之内就会派人为皇帝陛下排忧解难。他抽完手头的烟，绕过Kylo留在地板上的脚印，看向了桌上刻着First Order标志的水果拼成的果盘。</p><p>“这是给Master Ren庆祝生日用的”，已经记住了“那个人类”叫什么的机器人在Kylo来找他之前端着盘子告诉他。他打算允许Kylo边写作业边吃水果，但他没打算告诉Kylo为什么今天餐后会多了一份果盘。果盘因为这场闹剧已经彻底失去了意义，Kylo身上淋着酱汁的场景也让他感到倒胃口，他端起果盘，在机器人回来之前，将水果倒进了垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p>时隔一个星期，Hux又拥有了一个能够独自醒来的早上。他在闹钟作响前就清醒地起了床，为了回避清晨的鸟叫，他拉开了窗帘，但他没有开窗。他不像Kylo那样喜欢自然风光，他并不因为黎明时分的鸟叫感到焕然一新，他也不会和Kylo一起将脑袋探出窗户，呼吸带着朝露气息的新鲜空气。他下了床，洗漱完毕，喝着咖啡吃过早餐，这一次没有在换衣服之前到床边去将Kylo唤醒，也没有被Kylo勾着脖子将倦意浓浓的Kylo带下床。没有烦人的Kylo迷迷糊糊地亲着他的嘴角对他说早安，也没有一个仿佛离开他就不会走路的Kylo要在出门前就牵住他的手。他感到释然、感到轻松，这些感受堵住了他心底翻腾的火山，让他觉得Kylo自作自受，让他得以带着安然的心态，惬意地度过这难得的独身一人的早晨。</p><p>他早起了半小时，他就多出半小时来看《银河晨报》，延续他这种如今多数人都不再拥有的阅读纸媒的旧习。他翻开政治版，眼睛扫到报纸底端，大腿上没有那颗有着柔软的黑发的脑袋，寂静的房间里也缺失了Kylo轻浅的呼吸声。他点起烟，让注意力集中到报纸上，十分钟后翻到下一版。再一个十分钟后，第三版。第三版看完，他通过holopad嘱咐了食堂给Kylo的早餐加一份低糖布丁，刚准备出门参加早会，手腕上的通讯器“哔哔哔”地叫起来，BB-9E发来紧急联络：</p><p>
  <em>“Master Kylo无法起床”。</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“无法起床”这种描述在Hux看来，无论怎样都很奇怪。按照他的语言习惯，他不会形容一个人“无法起床”；按照他的思维模式，他几乎在看到这条消息的时候一秒就得出了结论：Kylo Ren只是不想起床。本来就在闹别扭的小朋友挨了打，闹别扭的程度就会变得更严重一些，这是人之常情，他不意外。更何况他见过的拧巴人里Kylo永远都是当之无愧的第一名，克隆体也逃不过这样的宿命。Kylo闹起别扭来连他的衣服都不肯穿，挨了他的打，不愿意按照他规定的时间起床吃饭、吃完饭乖乖上课，又能是什么稀罕事？他简单地回给BB-9E一句“半小时以后再催他上课”来让机器人闭嘴，掐着开会的点出了门。早会还是要开的，这是First Order每日得以正常运行的基础；早会也不过一个小时，散了会他才会去吃早餐，他吃饭的时间总是比没什么压力的Kylo要晚一些。临进会议室前，像往常一样，他暂时将BB-9E加入了屏蔽名单。</p><p>散会、吃饭、回到他的办公室。十一点他还要去觐王厅接见一位外交大使，中午他还要邀请对方吃顿简餐。他在上个星期将后面两个月里他本就不想开办和参加的晚宴要么取消要么改到了中午，在办公室的椅子上坐下时，他开始怀疑起了这个决定到底有没有必要。</p><p>“纵容Kylo两个月”的念头产生后，说实话，他已经做好了陪着Kylo吃两个月晚饭的准备。虽说本质上他是在为自己逃避那些浮夸而廉价的社交找借口，至少他这样的决定可以让Phasma感到满意。昨夜的闹剧姑且可以算是一场例外，但这场闹剧一旦发生，他就开始思考起了例外成为恒常的可能性。惯了Kylo一周就把Kylo惯得没了样子，可能他确实需要和Kylo保持一定的距离了。</p><p>至少在Kylo长到15岁之前吧。他可以告诉自己15岁之前的Kylo什么都不是。</p><p>一个10岁——不，11岁的孩子而已。让他产生执念的并不是这个11岁的孩子，他不应该太在乎一个11岁的孩子。下周陪Kylo去打个芯片应该是他最后的施舍了。</p><p>打开行程表，他让注意力回到工作上来，一页页地审视起了后面两个月他需要接见的宾客和已经被他取消的晚宴。有些其实可以召开，有些其实参加一下也没什么坏处，有些现在看来很有举办的必要，他之前确实不应该取消。心态一旦转变，Kylo便失去了成为借口的价值，低声咒了那小鬼几句，他转身唤来了他的助理机器人。机器人为他接了杯咖啡才走到他身边，刚刚将咖啡杯放下，还未等到他给出新的指令，一双电子眼突然在机器人脸上闪了闪，他的助理告诉他：</p><p>“Phasma将军来了。”</p><p>机器人主动报备，说明Phasma已经进入了他的办公室雷达的扫描范畴，要不了几秒就会到达他的办公室。几乎是同一时间地，他听到了监视器里传来的沉重而匆忙的脚步声。理论上来讲，Phasma如今已经升任将军，那套盔甲已经没有了存在的必要，但Phasma从未考虑过和这套盔甲说再见，他也就由着Phasma继续穿着厚重的盔甲，所到之处皆因那盔甲上的寒光变得鸦雀无声。盔甲带来的脚步声也成了Phasma独一无二的预告讯号，听到那脚步声，他就知道Phasma近了。</p><p>他已经给出了权限，因此Phasma一到门口，金属门就自动打开，迎了Phasma进来。Phasma几步上前，拖了张椅子坐下，他还没来得及问一句“什么事这么着急”，他的大将便摘下头盔敲在他办公桌上，晨训后的潮湿头发被头盔压得有些变形，开口说话时语气不善：</p><p>“你收到BB-9E的联络没有？”</p><p>“八点多收到过一次。怎么了？那玩意儿联络你了？”</p><p>他还以为是什么天大的事能刺激得Phasma能这么急着来找他。BB-9E，不过又是和Kylo有关的事情罢了。他有些惊奇地看到Phasma瞪着他不说话，鼓动着下唇，眉头微微皱着，似乎在思考着要怎么把对话延续下去。他抖抖烟灰，另一手把咖啡推到Phasma面前：</p><p>“所以到底怎么了？”</p><p>“你把BB-9E从屏蔽名单中放出来没有？”</p><p>“——我忘了。”</p><p>“你自己看看。”</p><p>Phasma翘起了脚，动也没动他那杯咖啡。想不通Phasma在卖什么关子，他在电脑上操作着通讯器的客户端，猜测是因为他忘了解除屏蔽导致BB-9E联系了Phasma，从而影响了Phasma的晨训。Kylo的半保姆机器人刚从他的屏蔽名单中放出来，他的文字通讯界面上便接二连三地跳出十几条消息，他叼着烟倒着从下往上看，刚看到第一句便怔了怔：</p><p>
  <em>“已将Master Kylo转移至医疗翼处理”。</em>
</p><p>医疗翼？</p><p>怎么半上午的功夫，Kylo跑到医疗翼去了？不过是屁股上被抽了几鞭子而已，犯不着吧？</p><p>“BB-9E给他找了个医生？”</p><p>“医疗机器人。医疗机器人做出判断认为Kylo应该被转移到医疗翼，我刚刚监督着送过去了。”</p><p>“所以你看到他屁股了？”</p><p>“屁股？什么屁股？”</p><p>“——没什么。那他为什么要去医疗翼？”</p><p>“他昏迷了，Hux。烧到了40多度，BB-9E慌了。你再看看消息。”</p><p>按照Phasma要求的，他再次看向了电脑屏幕。八点半，<em>“Master Kylo无法被唤醒”</em>；八点四十五分，<em>“Master Kylo的体温升高至38.3°”</em>；九点十一分，<em>“Master Kylo的体温升高至39.2°”</em>；九点四十分，<em>“Master Kylo体温升高到40°，无法被唤醒”</em>。十点钟，BB-9E擅自做出决定，在联络不到他的情况下通知了医疗中心和Phasma。十点二十，Kylo在Phasma的看护下被转移到了医疗翼。</p><p>Kylo发烧了，这是Phasma将Kylo送到了医疗翼的原因。而Phasma不知道Kylo的屁股上发生了什么，这多少让他觉得有些庆幸。他咬着嘴，搓了搓下巴：</p><p>“大概昨天晚上不小心着凉了吧。”</p><p>“你不是说BB-9E早上联系过你了吗？”</p><p>“BB-9E只是说Kylo不想起床。”</p><p>“他的房间不是顺路吗？你去看看不就得了？”</p><p>“我那时候要开早会，你也到场了，你知道。——而现在，”</p><p>他看了一眼电脑上的时间，十点四十五分。</p><p>“我还得去觐王厅接见一位外交官。让客人久等可不是好事。”</p><p>他将电脑屏幕转向Phasma，用行程表来证明了自己所言非虚。他冷静的态度似乎让Phasma不甚满意，但他也看出了Phasma有些拿他没脾气。Phasma见证过每一具Kylo的尸体，按理来说不会对他的漠然大惊小怪，只是不会大惊小怪不代表Phasma不会像个烦人的家长一样念叨他。他之所以庆幸Phasma没注意到Kylo的屁股，原因无非是他懒得听Phasma的念叨罢了。</p><p>“发个烧而已。小孩子身体不好，没必要这么惊慌。”</p><p>“我没有惊慌。我只是觉得你应该更注意Kylo一些——”</p><p>“我没那么多时间放在他身上。”</p><p>“把你曾经呆在实验室里的时间拿出来用就是了。”</p><p>Phasma的话直白地戳到了他的痛处，他的脸色霎时间变得有些难看。沉默在他二人之间延续了几秒，最终以Phasma的妥协告终：</p><p>“当我没说吧。”</p><p>“你还有多少东西没说？”</p><p>“没什么了。我对你待在实验室里没什么意见，我只是要你对Kylo好一点，稍微关心一下他的身体状况而已。你的玩具造价太昂贵了。28号虽然已经进入了胚胎阶段，但是这次的数据没有上一次稳定，会有什么结果我们还不清楚。我不是要让你把他奉为掌上明珠，我只是不想再看到你失手之后整天泡在实验室了。”</p><p>“我这次不会去了。——就算我失手的话。”</p><p>“试着别失手吧，Armitage。”</p><p>“我尽量。”</p><p>“我不想再重复这种对话第三次了。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>Phasma的命令向来只重复一次，全基地的士官都牢记于心。能让Phasma重复第二次的整个基地里只有他，但很显然此刻的重复不是他需要的那种。他也清楚地知道Phasma的妥协不仅仅只有“当我没说”那一句，剩下的话语已经体现出了Phasma的克制，这位称得上是他的左膀右臂的将军不想让场面变得太难看。他捻灭烟头，从椅子上站起身，接过机器人递来的皇袍，离十一点还剩下十分钟。场面再难看也难看不到哪里去了，他得出发去完成他的社交任务了。</p><p>“你打算什么时候去医疗翼看看他？”</p><p>Phasma在他身后问。</p><p>“我没那个打算。告诉医疗机器人，现在就送回房间，在房间里看护即可。以后没有我的批准不要送到医疗翼。”</p><p>“今天是情况紧急——”</p><p>“发烧40度不算情况紧急，断了胳膊腿才算。对了，”</p><p>他在敞开的门边转过身，</p><p>“抽屉里有一盒Mikata从科洛桑带回来的糕点。你拿去和手下分了吧。”</p><p>“糕点？”</p><p>“原本打算给Ren的。你拿去吧。”</p><p>“……我真是搞不懂你。”</p><p>Phasma皱着眉头看着他。他抬抬手，</p><p>“你还有无尽的时间可以用来研究我。回见。”</p><p>他没去费工夫思考Phasma“搞不懂他”的原因是什么。说实话，他并不认为Phasma会搞不懂他，如果说Kylo了解的是他最底层的恶劣的欲望，其他一切他能被他人所理解的元素Phasma都了解得一清二楚。他没去仔细想，没去认真琢磨，有些事情光是表层就已经显示出了麻烦的征兆，这些事情若非必要，不值得他去浪费他宝贵的时间。取而代之地，沿着他的专属通道前往觐王厅的路上，他回忆起了昨晚撵走Kylo后躺在浴缸里看的那份关于今天前来觐见的星球的资料。所幸今天只是礼节性会见，对方对于总部没什么诉求，这是好事一桩；但这也意味着中午那顿饭会吃得非常无聊，他需要装作自己并不熟悉那颗星球的状况，问一些他早就知道答案的问题来表现他对该星球关切有加，同时又不会因为他知道得太多而让对方产生压迫感，虽说压迫算是独裁的必备手段之一。他需要注意的、需要思考的事情永远都那么多，他常常觉得自己是被工作堆起来的积木人，他被工作铸就，他也为事业而生。哪怕他当了皇帝，这种感觉也没产生什么变化，皇帝一样要工作，他当皇帝可不是为了享受。耽于享受的暴虐的独裁者他不是没见过，他见过，他也受够了。</p><p>被工作堆起来的积木人当然不可能有时间去关怀一个因为肆意妄为而遭了报应的小鬼。</p><p>遥遥地望见觐王厅华丽的灯光时，他想起来Kylo大概没吃上的那份低糖布丁。</p><p>通向觐王厅的走廊虽长，却也没长到足够让他胡思乱想的程度。他正了正衣领，踏进觐王厅的大门，穿过被左右两排卫兵守护的通道，来到王座上坐下，于象征着权力的台阶顶端看着使节从队伍末尾上前，在他面前跪下行礼。“不朽的银河帝国皇帝陛下”，那使节口齿清晰地、谄媚地这样称呼他。“皇帝陛下”、“皇帝陛下”。他耳边仿佛传来了Kylo的哭泣声，他听到了Kylo混杂着哭喊的求饶。他闭了闭眼，将这场面逐出脑内，让侍卫为使节搬了把椅子坐下，扯出一个假笑，戴着手套的手指握住扶手，又到了他化身至高无上的积木人的时间。</p><p> </p><p>果不其然，这一日的午餐同他预想的那般无聊。“皇帝带着善意的闲聊”换来的句句都是废话，隔着一张长桌，他观察着这位来自势力只处于帝国治域内中下等水平的星球的使节战战兢兢地斟酌自己的一字一句，每一个应该出于本能的动作都经过了计算，生怕自己的言行冒犯了至尊的银河帝王。这让他感到享受，也同样让他感到疏离，这是他在称王后的五年里逐渐习惯了的事情之一：吃饭的时候看着其他人在自己面前瑟缩得像只秋后的蚂蚱，整个房间里只有他拥有肉食动物的特权。只要他和别人共同进餐，这种场景几乎必然会出现，自古以来，“和皇帝一起吃饭”本身就已经成为了他人的特权。</p><p>食堂有他专属的用餐空间，半数时候他也会选择在办公室或者房间里吃饭；Phasma他想见就见得到，用不着刻意邀请他这多年老友同他一起享受吃了几十年的餐点。如此想来，有胆量在他面前肆意彰显自己的食欲、从不在意自己的吃相会不会失礼、嘴上是不是沾了酱汁的，在他称王之后只有那个现在不知是在医疗翼还是房间里的第27号Kylo Ren。他会批着Kylo的作业和Kylo一起吃饭，他的晚餐，Kylo的加餐。他会听到那没受过什么礼节教育的孩子在他身边把刀叉撞得叮当响，好过他此刻的小型会客厅中播放的交响乐。Kylo的无礼反而能让他卸下“皇帝”身份带来的桎梏，他不会去在意自己叉起来肉排的时候用的是哪把叉子，喝汤的时候有没有换上那把专用的勺子……有些事情就是不能拿来对比。一旦对比，便知道自己的认知已经被带到了“荒谬”那条路上，他的生活轨道竟然在主动追随着Kylo那辆星际列车了。</p><p>他也是在几十年里第一次点餐的时候点了甜食，尽管那甜食最终还是被他扔掉了。他想起来Mikata给他的糕点，昨天下午送来的，他本来打算今天早上拿给Kylo吃。一天一块，糖分摄入不能过量，当做Kylo昨晚完成作业的奖赏，以激励Kylo今天继续努力。他把糕点送给别人了。</p><p>没办法，发烧的小孩吃什么糕点？</p><p>……食堂得准备点流质食物了吧？Kylo今天吃过饭没有？</p><p>已经一点半了。他下午还需要开一场会，会后他要监督一场小型演习，从四点开始到下午七点他都不在总部基地。他需要在穿梭机上观看整个演习过程，其实他昨天考虑过要不要把Kylo带上，虽然他不认为把Kylo展示给他的将领看是什么好主意，但这也算是教育的一环。他的储物间里应该还有他11岁的时候穿过的旧First Order军服……</p><p>陡然降临在他和使节间的寂静将他唤回了现实，他蓦地发现因为他长时间的走神，他让使节陷入了一种尴尬的境地。他面不改色地继续下着刀叉，思索了几秒开始询问对方总督的工作习惯，这些废话他其实并不想听，不想听的废话可以给他一些思考自己的事情的时间。午餐终于到了应该结束的时候，他回应了使节的祝酒，按照计划的那样安排了一位文官陪同使节在基地参观，先一步离开会客厅，点了支烟便匆匆赶往了会议室。今天的演习是哪个部队来的？第744号死亡士兵团？还是745号？昨天他要看的文件实在是太多——</p><p>他为BB-9E设置的专属通信铃声在走廊上作响，他停下脚步看向了手腕上的通讯器。<em>“Master Kylo已退烧至39度</em>”，看来机器人的治疗已经起了作用。这样的话，到了晚上他忙完的时候Kylo就应该已经退烧了。等他晚上忙完再说，那时候再去看看……</p><p>他记得他刚才对Phasma说他没打算去看望Kylo。</p><p>……对啊，他没这个打算。做错了事情的孩子就要遭到惩罚，他不能让这场教训功亏一篑。带着这样的信念他再次将BB-9E屏蔽，整个下午的时间里，一切走神的征兆都被他扼杀在了脑内。他投资了大量资源培养的死亡士兵不愧是帝国的精英力量，一场演习酣畅淋漓，他绝佳的情绪也让穿梭机上的其他军官松了口气。某个瞬间他希望Kylo也能见证这五年里他达成的成就，下一个瞬间他就将那个名字从他大脑里撵了出去。重要的是他的帝国，他的帝国已经远非旧帝国的势力可比，如果Kylo想要见证这些，在他用克隆技术延续的未来里，Kylo有的是站在穿梭机上见证他的成就的机会。这不是什么一期一会的奇观，这不过是他的帝国的一次常规演习罢了。</p><p>只能说活该那个小鬼在这个节骨眼上生了病。Kylo的运气从来就不怎么好，看来这种倒霉也刻在了Kylo的基因里。</p><p>死亡士兵带来的表演让他心情愉悦，返程中他给出的口头嘉奖就比午餐时的客套话要诚挚了很多。发表一场短暂的演讲不需要他提前备稿，但短暂的演讲同样可以起到激励下属的作用。作为奖赏之一，他给744号兵团的士官集体批了一个星期的假。鞭子他日常没少抽，糖该给的时候也要给足，驯化的基本道理就是如此，无论对手是一匹驮马还是一名智慧生物。Kylo的鞭子他抽过了，糖……</p><p>又来了。那个小鬼像是用了什么原力巫术，总要在他的脑袋里像是地鼠一般地冒出来扰乱他的思维。一整天的工作以回到基地、离开穿梭机而告终，他更不想在这个他可以放松的时间点上让Kylo搅得他心烦意乱。在办公室里拿了报纸和文件，走在通往私人间的路上时，他抬手看了看他的通讯器。</p><p>想到Phasma的念叨，他摇着头将机器人放回了白名单。上午的情景在此刻又重复了一次，十几条消息迅速划过全息列表，最底下那条再次吸引了他的注意：</p><p>
  <em>“我们无法让Master Kylo回到房间”。</em>
</p><p>他脚步跟着一顿：</p><p>……什么意思？</p><p>Kylo没有回到房间？</p><p>是自发的还是因为外力因素？为什么Kylo会不在自己的房间？</p><p>他拨通BB-9E的通讯器，等待接通的过程中他绕过通向私人间的走廊拐角，望向尽头瞬间，他便提前得到了问题的答案：</p><p>离他二十米远的地方，受制于访问权限，BB-9E和医疗机器人被迫被隔离在了边界之外，黑色的球状机器人正急得满地乱滚。再向前，离他四十米远的房间门前，角落里蜷缩着一个渺小的Kylo Ren，低垂着脑袋，怀里抱着什么东西，身体无力地贴在了他的门边。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他好像一个下了班的单身男子回到家，发现自己的家门前睡了一只昨天他才拿砖头撵走的流浪狗。不同的是他不会撵走狗，而Kylo能够在他这里得到的善意甚至比狗要少。更加不同的是连狗都知道不要再接近曾经伤害过自己的人，连狗都知道龇起獠牙来自保，而Kylo哪怕没有被清除记忆，竟然也会如此记吃不记打地再次回到他门前，哪怕已经病到神志不清，依旧在执拗地等着他回家。他绕过二十米红线处的机器人走到门口，低下头看着蜷在他脚边的Kylo，那孩子全然没有注意到他的到来，脸虽然烧得像个火红的炭块，暴露在空气中的腿却呈现出尸体一般的青色，在微寒的空气中瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>Kylo竟然还穿着他昨天丢过去的那件衣服。医疗翼没给他换套病号服吗？</p><p>皮鞋在地板上碾了碾，Hux轻轻踢了Kylo一脚。</p><p>“醒醒，Ren。”</p><p>他给出命令。团成一团的小狗摇摇头，将自己收得更紧：</p><p>“……别管我。”</p><p>“起来。”</p><p>“走开……”</p><p>“Ren！”</p><p>“我说了别管我了，MED！”</p><p>Kylo头也不抬地喊了一句，嗓音不似曾经那般稚嫩而尖锐，沙哑得如同声带被砂纸摩擦得支离破碎。回头看了红线处一眼，Hux意识到Kylo把他当成了那台医疗机器人。他无视了MED发出的懊恼而焦虑的电子音，回过头来继续打量着Kylo，发现那蒙住了Kylo双手的长长的袖子间紧抱着的竟然是他下午要Phasma拿走的糕点。如此说来，Phasma已经在他开会或是督导演习的时候来看过Kylo了。可能那时候Kylo已经从昏迷中清醒了过来，可能他那希望他不要浪费帝国经费的将军已经关怀过了Kylo。</p><p>无用的仁慈，他想到。他蹲下身，想把那盒糕点从Kylo怀里抽出来，谁料Kylo似乎将全身的力气都凝聚在了手中，死死地抓着糕点不放，即使被他拽翻在地上也不肯撒手。待他力气松了，Kylo蠕动着缩回原处：</p><p>“不行。这个……这个是给皇帝陛下的，你、你不能拿走……”</p><p>“我就是你的皇帝陛下，Ren。”</p><p>“你骗人。Papa……Papa不到八点是不会回来的。”</p><p>他看了一眼表，七点四十四分，离“Papa”回来还剩十六分钟。他想揪住Kylo的头发让Kylo抬头睁眼看看，但那汗津津地额发让他有些下不去手。他看着眼前的孩子靠在大门与墙壁的夹角处，脸颊本能地贴住冰凉的金属给自己降温，每一声呼吸都带着细弱的痛苦的呻吟，阖上的眼皮像脸蛋一样泛着不健康的艳红。</p><p>“你得回房间去，Ren。Hux皇帝今晚不会回来了。”</p><p>“他会的……Papa每天晚上都会回来的。”</p><p>“他出差了。”</p><p>“你骗人。”</p><p>成吧。看来无论他说出来的话是真是假，只要不满足Kylo自己的判断，就会统统被Kylo划进“骗人”的范畴。红彤彤的脸上，Kylo的嘴唇干裂，每次费力的呼吸都会让那嘴唇看起来更像是遭了荒年的土地，让他忍不住也有些嗓子发干。他有两种选择：把Kylo关在门外和让Kylo进屋。最优选当然是前者，但最优选的结局可能是明天早上起来他就要开始等待28号出舱，再想点什么办法安抚暴躁的Phasma。他蹲在地上犹豫一阵：</p><p>“你必须回去。就算Hux皇帝回来，他也不会让你进去的。”</p><p>“他会的……他喜欢吃饼干。上次、上次我带饼干给他吃，他就让我进屋了。我、我现在没有饼干了，我没有力气去买……我只有这个……MED，我不回去。你别来烦我了……”</p><p>他有些焦躁地咬了咬嘴。他没想到Kylo完全误判了他对食物的喜好，他亦没想到Kylo会把自己能够进屋的原因同泥巴饼干联系在了一起。见Kylo怎么都不肯离开他的门前，他找到了第三个选择：直接把Kylo扔回房间里。扔回房间，锁紧房门。这基地里没有他打不开的锁也没有他锁不上的门，他只需要把Kylo扔进去，交代好医疗机器人继续看护，他就可以摆脱这个冒天下之大不韪、当着他的面否定他的皇帝身份的小鬼了。</p><p>采取半跪的姿势，他双手伸进Kylo身体下方，将黏在他门口的Kylo从地上拔了起来。纵使不愿，Kylo在他胸前的挣扎也无异于蚍蜉撼树，对于失衡的担忧最终还是让Kylo一把揪住了他的衣领。他用左臂的肘关节撑住Kylo虚弱地垂着的脑袋，走了几步仍觉得不适，干脆变换了Kylo在他怀中的姿势，右臂拖住Kylo的屁股，让Kylo趴在了他肩膀上。Kylo虽然没了挣扎的力气，胡话在他耳边却一刻不停，“放我下去”、“我还要等Papa回来”、“求求你了MED”、“Papa回来要找不到我了”……糕点盒摩擦着他的后背，他用左手骚着Kylo的后颈，敷衍地安慰着Kylo，安慰没能起到什么作用，Kylo扒在他肩膀上呜呜地哭出了声。</p><p>“轻一点走呀，MED。我屁股好痛……”</p><p>“痛就是为了让你记着你犯了错。”</p><p>他还是忍不住教育这个委屈地撒着娇的小孩。Kylo吸了吸鼻子，</p><p>“我知道错了。我知道我惹Papa生气了，我现在好难受啊……”</p><p>“难受还不回屋呆着？”</p><p>“我今天没有去上课，我要向Papa道歉。不然Papa会更生气的。”</p><p>“他知道你生病了。”</p><p>“我、我看了历史书。书上说……坚强的武士是不会被病魔影响的。我要做Papa最好的武士……”</p><p>他停下步子，侧过脸看了看这个眼泪鼻涕已经糊了他一肩膀的小孩。他有些哑然，但他不知道他的失声究竟是因为Kylo的胡话还是因为他已经惨不忍睹的皇袍。他已经到了Kylo的房间门前，身后跟着那两个机器人，正等着他打开门将Kylo放进屋，好检测自己的主人和病号此刻情况如何。他马上就要将这个孩子扔在他随随便便找的那个房间里了，但当他打开Kylo的房门时，他第一次注意到，哪怕他来过Kylo的房间不少次，他从未留心过Kylo的房间里根本没有窗户。</p><p>他的进入让房间里自动亮起了光线度不足的顶灯，排风扇带着恼人的噪音转动起来，提醒着他这房间曾经只是一个无人使用的小型储物间。此前他并未仔细研究过Kylo房间的布局，他总是将Kylo送回房间就走，这会儿站在这房间里，他突然感受到一种令人窒息的逼仄。同样令他窒息的还有空气中弥漫着的淡淡的尿骚味：临时改造安装的马桶就在墙角，排风扇再怎么努力也排不净那种从下水道翻上来的味道。这屋子说白了就是一件牢房。</p><p>他有点责怪后勤部在他批房间的时候没跟他仔细说清楚这房间的具体状况。就算他再怎么不让自己把27号Kylo Ren当回事，这种规格的房间拿来安置帝国价值近亿的研究成果也实在是低劣得过分。也难怪Kylo想要在他屋子里睡觉，让他闻着这种气味入睡能逼得他炸了整个总部基地。他看向Kylo的床铺：一床给下级白兵睡眠舱配备的被子窝在床边一角，灰色的床单上残留着汗渍，床沿上挂着Kylo的病号服。枕头旁放着Kylo的Holopad。他在床边坐下，抱着Kylo的同时腾出一只手来划开pad屏幕，全息模式下，他眼前弹出了Kylo写得歪歪扭扭的道歉信。</p><p>“尊敬的皇帝Hux陛下大人……”</p><p>他逐字逐句地念起来。Kylo在文字方面的天赋着实不高，但他知道他也不能对一个11岁的小孩要求什么。他看着那蝌蚪文一般的信件，挑出三处语法错误和四个拼写错误，脑子里告诉自己记得要求军校教官严格管教Kylo的拼写，他皱着眉头继续读了下去。</p><p>歉意之后是解释，解释里其实读得出一些委屈。这份委屈被Kylo尽全力隐藏了，只是隐藏得还不够好，这孩子说“我只是想要陛下更喜欢我一些而已”，说自己“只是因为得不到陛下的关注而灰心丧气”。他的手指在屏幕上滑了滑，全息画面向下滚动，肩膀上靠着的小脑袋突然转向他：</p><p>“不、不可以看，MED。这是给Hux陛下看的……”</p><p>“我先帮你检查一下。”</p><p>他继续盯着那些难以辨认的字体说。Kylo摇摇头：</p><p>“只有陛下才有……”</p><p>“才有什么？”</p><p>“才有……检查的资格。”</p><p>“你没那么高的优先级别。”</p><p>“我、我知道。我对Papa来说也不是很重要，我知道……所以我努力道歉了……你快放我出去，如果Papa回来了没看到我，我就没法跟他道歉了。Papa……”</p><p>“Papa已经知道了。闭嘴吧。”</p><p>他出声教训，Kylo絮絮叨叨的车轱辘话实在是让他有些心烦。或许因为他没控制住语气中的烦躁，Kylo畏畏缩缩地趴在他的肩膀上啜泣了起来。滚烫的脸颊贴着他的脖颈，Kylo将他牢牢圈住：</p><p>“MED，如果、如果Papa不要我了怎么办？”</p><p>“……看情况吧。”</p><p>他不知道该怎样回答。他已经抛弃过Kylo很多次了，只是Kylo从来不记得。“他不会不要你”和“他本来就没打算要你”这两种说法哪种都不对，他给出的答案含混到根本无法让Kylo满意。他能感觉到Kylo的眼泪沿着他的脖子滴落在他的衣领中，小孩子的哭闹理应排进让他心烦的事项前三——他叹了口气，拍拍Kylo的后背，关掉Kylo的holopad，</p><p>“你需要休息了。”</p><p>“我不想休息。求你了，让我回去见见Hux陛下吧。”</p><p>你已经见到了啊，蠢蛋。你甚至已经在他怀里哭了十几分钟。他的皇袍今晚就得去送洗了。</p><p>“Master Hux，”</p><p>医疗机器人在一旁突兀地打断他，</p><p>“我需要给Master Kylo测一下体温——”</p><p>“不用测了。我知道他烧得厉害。”</p><p>“他本来已经退烧退得差不多了，但是一个小时以前跑出去——”</p><p>“一个小时以前？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>……Kylo就这么在他门口等了他一个小时之久。也难怪现在的Kylo摸起来像个刚灌好的暖水袋，呼出的气息让他想到工业星球的炼钢炉。他侧过脸，嘴唇贴上Kylo的额头，唇边泛进清淡的咸味，“烧得厉害”的概念在他心中有了更具体的认知。</p><p>“他大概多久能恢复正常？”</p><p>“吃了药的话，保守估计最快明天早上。”</p><p>“退烧药呢？”</p><p>“如果您允许我上前，我这就——”</p><p>机器人胸前的存储匣弹出，他伸手阻拦了机器人的动作。他有些反胃地看了一眼墙角的马桶，排风扇的声音多一秒他都无法继续忍受。他起身小心翼翼地脱下皇袍，拿袍子将Kylo裹住，没忘了在Kylo的提醒声中将糕点塞回Kylo怀里，抱着Kylo几步走到门边：</p><p>“我带他回房间去。BB-9E留下，MED-2176跟我回去。”</p><p>“遵命，Master Hux。”</p><p>见自己的主人有了归宿，BB-9E向来严肃的电子音都显得活泼了一些。他回到走廊上做了个深呼吸，哪怕是这带着消毒液味道的空气都让他感到了新鲜。他现在对Phasma的不满理解得更深刻了：在这种腌臜的房间里看到一个被病痛折磨的小孩，而这个小孩又多少算是Phasma的旧识，就算是杀人如麻的Phasma可能也不会太好受。第三个选择——将Kylo送回房间，哪怕之前看起来是个不错的选择，此刻也失去了百分之百的合理性。既不打算将Kylo丢回医疗翼，又不打算把Kylo留在那间牢房里，他只能在排除掉最优选的情况下选择了第二项：带Kylo回自己房间。</p><p>“你准备把我带到哪儿去？”</p><p>暖水袋软趴趴地勾着他的脖子问他。初春时节，Kylo的体温传到他身上已经让他也开始跟着冒汗，他伸手摸摸Kylo的脑袋：</p><p>“带你去找Hux皇帝。”</p><p>“他回来了吗？”</p><p>“回来了。”</p><p>“他……他还在生我的气吗？他有看到我的道、道歉信吗？”</p><p>“我告诉过你他已经看到了。”</p><p>“那生气呢？”</p><p>“不好说。”</p><p>“……MED，我好害怕。”</p><p>Kylo在他颈间带着担忧呢喃道。他其实已经不生气了，他对于Kylo的怒气来得快去得快，独自度过的自由的晚上已经缓解了他因为Kylo而感到的恼火。如果要将他此刻的情绪清晰地描述出来，占比最多的恐怕还是无奈。他不明白自己不过是将Kylo丢下一晚，怎么Kylo就能病成了这个鬼样子。他想起Kylo那句“我屁股好痛”来。他还没检查Kylo臀部的伤口，但他猜测医疗翼应该已经做过处理了。</p><p>他得记得把MED-2176的存储芯片做次修正。</p><p>今晚之后吧，他想。今晚他还得指望着这个机器人来帮助Kylo退烧，虽然他知道发烧这种常见却难治的病症机器人能做的不过是给Kylo打针吃药。他回到房间，抱着Kylo进入卧室，扯开Kylo的胳膊让Kylo躺下，将Kylo怀中的糕点盒放在了床头柜上。不过几百米路的功夫，Kylo烧得又出现了昏迷的征兆，他赶忙打发MED去接了杯水，掐住Kylo的下颚喂起了药。暖水袋在他怀中支支吾吾地抗议着药片太苦，吞咽费了Kylo不少力气，从Kylo口中溢出的水沾湿了他的胳膊，让他在喂完Kylo吃药后便脱掉了外套。皇袍在他的床上铺开，以黑色和暗红为基调的布料将Kylo的皮肤映衬得越发白皙，他摘了手套捏捏，那双在走廊里冻了一个小时的脚像是和Kylo的脸颊处在两个季节，冷得像冰。</p><p>他记得Kylo的病号服扔在床上。或许Kylo在跑出来找他之前脱掉了病号服，换上了他的这件T恤。穿着他的衣服，死死地抱着糕点盒，他意识到Kylo在尽自己所能地来讨好他，终于见到他的时候却烧得认不出他是谁。他掀开T恤看看，Kylo果然还是没记得要穿上内衣。</p><p>他不能忍受沾染了那间牢房的味道的衣服长久地在他的床单上停留，因此他再次将Kylo扶起来，扒光了Kylo身上的衣服——一件T恤。他将Kylo翻了个身放在膝盖上，一眼便看到了Kylo肿胀的屁股上醒目的红印。</p><p>红印和伤口。伤口确实经过了处理，结着暗红色的痂，他没忍住抠了一块下来，破损的皮肤下立刻冒出了血珠。Kylo在他膝盖上难受地哼哼了两声，手臂探出来无力地挥了挥，他将那胳膊按下去，转身接过了MED递来的酒精棉。</p><p>“恕我多嘴，Master Hux，关于Master Kylo生病的原因——”</p><p>MED再次在他身边开口。他打断机器人即将到来的絮语：</p><p>“你可以直接发我一份报告。”</p><p>“我先在这里简单描述一下。我推断是Master Kylo昨夜受了寒，而且伤口出现了感染。”</p><p>“感染？”</p><p>“我在他的伤口上提取到了一些可能引起Master Kylo的伤口感染的物质，成分包括通俗意义上来讲的尿——”</p><p>“不用说了。”</p><p>他当然知道MED-2176指的是什么，他本人正是害得Kylo的伤口泡在尿里的罪魁祸首。他把Kylo打得失禁了也没停手，他还将光着脏兮兮血糊糊的屁股的Kylo撵出了房间。昨夜有三个后勤工作人员来过他房间给他换地毯了。</p><p>“你已经做好处理了是吧？”</p><p>指腹划过Kylo屁股上的印记，他低头问道。MED在一旁给出肯定的回答：</p><p>“做好了。但是还没有进行后续的治疗，比如快速消肿和加速伤口愈合。我还没来得及动手，Master Kylo就跑掉了。”</p><p>“……不用做后续治疗了。让他长点记性也好。”</p><p>他掐了一把Kylo的屁股说。暖水袋发出了哼哼唧唧的抗议声，在他的膝盖上扭起了身子。他的手掌沿着Kylo的屁股下滑，滑向大腿后方，那里依旧点缀着一周以前他用碎玻璃扎出来的疤，Kylo的后背亦然。他的抚摸让Kylo像一只受伤的动物一样温顺了下来，药剂发挥了将Kylo从昏迷边缘唤醒的作用，那孩子挣扎着在他膝盖上翻了个身，再次将身子蜷起来，双手揪起他的皇袍贴在脸上，话音依旧像是嘴里含了一块不舍得吐出来的奶糖：</p><p>“……我好像闻到Papa的气味了。MED……Papa到底什么时候回来呀……？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回答一个11岁孩子的问题不难，但是回答11岁孩子的、明明答案就摆在眼前的问题，Hux蓦然间发现自己竟然有些不知如何应对。无法应对的主要原因是他实在不知道他还有什么好说，他已经告诉过Kylo这孩子等着的人就在眼前，奈何这个小火球像是被下了咒，无论如何都不肯信。他扯开Kylo揪着毯子的手，撩起Kylo遮住眼睛的头发，捏住Kylo的下巴将那张脸从他的皇袍中扳出来，右手食指和拇指撑开Kylo灼热而沉重的左眼皮：</p><p>“你看看我是谁？”</p><p>“……真烦。”</p><p>Kylo努力闭了闭眼，抬起胳膊来推开了他的手。火球在床上打了个滚，</p><p>“别跟我开玩笑了，MED。Papa……”</p><p>Hux烦躁地一声叹息。他知道Kylo的屁股已经不能再被折磨一次了，可眼前这个滴水不进的小鬼简直能精准地用每一句话来消磨他的耐心，让他恨不得再把Kylo打一顿，打得这家伙清醒一些。耐心被消磨了大半，真让他打他又知道打了也没什么用，他也就懒得再让Kylo一定要认清楚他是谁，干脆松开Kylo的下巴，往Kylo头上敷了一块机器人递来的冰毛巾，由着Kylo再次将脸埋进了他的衣服里。</p><p>“你先睡觉。你睡着了Hux皇帝就回来了。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“我还能骗你不成？”</p><p>“你下午骗我Papa会来看我的。”</p><p>他扭过头瞪了一眼站在他身后的MED-2167。机器人立刻开始解释：</p><p>“否则的话他不愿意打针，也不愿意——”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>他没好气地回过身，盯着将冰毛巾扯下来盖住整张脸的Kylo，担心以这个小鬼的智商就这样把自己憋死也不是不可能，他只得又将毛巾卷了回去压在了Kylo的额头上。见Kylo还在半睁着眼等着他回答，他想直接把Kylo戳瞎的心都有——人就在眼前了，怎么就能死活认不出来？他记得Kylo很蠢，可也不记得Kylo能蠢成这样啊？</p><p>这孩子的认知到底出了什么问题？</p><p>他用手背贴住了Kylo的脸颊。他不好判断这温度是否比刚才下降了一些，但从Kylo恢复了能跟他说废话的能力上来看，情况似乎正在好转。他不知道Kylo要恢复到什么程度才能把他认出来，但他实在是没时间和Kylo继续扯皮了。</p><p>“我这次不骗你了。你好好睡觉，明天早上退了烧，就会发现Hux皇帝回来了。”</p><p>机器人说Kylo最快明早能够好转。他不可能一直坐在这里和Kylo较劲，他也没那个功夫陪Kylo陪到这孩子能把他认出来的时候。早一秒让Kylo去睡觉他就能早一秒得到解脱，今天虽然没什么夜间的工作要做，看会儿报纸喝喝茶也比哄一个病恹恹的孩子要强些。</p><p>“你真的不会骗我了？”</p><p>Kylo从皇袍里露出半张脸来看着他。他无奈地点点头：</p><p>“真的。”</p><p>“那、那我睡得越快，Papa回来得就越快吗？”</p><p>“……对。”</p><p>你的Papa Hux已经在这儿了，他已经不知道还能回到哪里去了。Kylo的每一句话都蠢得让他想当场发飙，但那飞红的脸蛋又让他有些发不出脾气。飞红的脸蛋上挂出傻兮兮的笑容，Kylo咧起嘴，笑声同样沙哑：</p><p>“我很快就要睡着啦。你能告诉Papa快点回来吗？”</p><p>“他忙完就回来。”</p><p>“真可惜呀。睡着了就不能亲亲Papa啦。”</p><p>烧迷糊的小鬼和喝多了的成人说话的方式差不多，说出来的话也都有着同一种性质：真言。被他打成那个样子还妄想着要在他回来以后亲亲他，这种不可理喻的执着让他又一次回想起了那段“Kylo和狗”的对比。他憋了一口气：</p><p>“你怎么……你有的是机会，就不能少惦记一会儿？你刚才不是还在害怕吗？你就不担心他还在生你气？”</p><p>“我保证我会很乖了。我会努力让Papa喜欢我的。”</p><p>“如果他本来就不喜欢你呢？”</p><p>“我说了我会努力的呀。”</p><p>“努力不一定能成功。”</p><p>“我会变成帝国最好的武士的。这样Papa就会喜欢我了。”</p><p>“你……算了。你为什么非要讨他喜欢？你不记恨他把你打成那样？”</p><p>“恨呀。昨天晚上可伤心了，气得都睡不着，可是生过气了又想起来Papa的好，他对我最好了，MED。你不知道，你平时没见过。而且……而且，我只有Papa一个人呀。”</p><p>“我只有Papa一个人呀”——熟悉的语句此刻从新生的Kylo口中说出来，让他的不耐因失神而短暂地消失在了阴影之中。他记得这句话，又一片被冲上海滩的贝壳。又一片，很多片。Kylo曾经常常那么说，我只有你一个人啊，Hux。我只剩下你一个人了。说这句话的时候Kylo哭过笑过，哭的时候居多，大部分哭的同时还怒气冲冲。他想告诉Kylo他根本不属于他，他从来没能真正开过口。如果他没记错的话……</p><p>新生的Kylo说出了他熟悉的句子，新生的Kylo却没有给他多少用来回忆陈年旧事的时间。新生的Kylo伸出腿来，轻轻踢了踢他的膝盖：</p><p>“我现在不害怕了。Papa的衣服上有Papa的味道，我就没那么害怕了。”</p><p>那我身上呢？你刚刚不就在我怀里吗？</p><p>他还没决定好要不要把这句话说出口，Kylo已经咳嗽了两声接着道：</p><p>“我现在鼻子不堵了，就能闻到Papa身上的气味了……我知道Papa很忙，他大概也还在生我的气，今天他都不肯来看看我……但是你能不能告诉他我保证我会很乖，还有、还有对不起，我用了他的房间？还有，我以后肯定不会再犯了，我肯定听Papa的话。还有……”</p><p>“知道了。行了，可以了。”</p><p>车轱辘话他听了一晚上，他真的已经听厌了。Kylo的保证已经写在了道歉信里，这会儿又被这孩子来一遍，他就算只有鱼的记忆力，这句话也听得他耳朵要长茧。“用了他的房间”——这是他做出的决定，Kylo此刻但凡能清醒一点，都不至于说出这么荒唐的道歉来。Kylo但凡能正常一点，就不会一次次地回到这个世界上的时候无耻得都连条狗都不如。</p><p>……他其实知道Kylo为什么不肯相信他。Kylo还是在害怕，那种对于失去他的恐惧让这孩子根本就不相信自己眼前的人就是他。他说不清到底Kylo是因为执着才变得卑微，还是因为卑微而更加执着。他厌了，但他知道他其实早已习惯了。</p><p>无论记忆有无，Kylo永远只记得他的好。无论他对待Kylo有多糟糕，那些不经意的“好意”都会被Kylo放大无数倍，成为能够支撑Kylo的精神圣殿的梁柱，让Kylo在生活的虐待中苟延残喘。这已经和记忆无关了，这是刻在Kylo基因里的恶习。Kylo看起来永远无法改掉这些恶习了。</p><p>同很多年前一样，当他意识到这一点的时候，短暂的瞬间里，他对Kylo产生了一丝怜悯。</p><p>怜悯让他难以将他和Kylo的对话继续下去，他站起身，将被子扯出来盖在了Kylo身上。有了他的保证，Kylo下定了好好睡觉的决心，他的一系列举动都没有引起Kylo丝毫的反抗。换了一条盖着Kylo额头的毛巾，他用手掌捂住Kylo的眼睛：</p><p>“好了，睡吧。……Ren，你的皇帝陛下已经不生气了。”</p><p> </p><p>好说歹说加上一点强迫，他终于哄得喋喋不休的Kylo闭了嘴，打发2176对Kylo的身体状况多加留意，一离开卧房他便转身走进了浴室。虽说在穿梭机上观看演习没让他碰到半点实验星球上的灰，他终归还是没能躲开Kylo留在他脖子上的眼泪和汗。沾在他身上的体液差不多干了，Kylo身体淡薄的、几不可闻的味道被他自身的荷尔蒙气味所掩盖，洗澡的时候他反复清洗着脖颈，怎么洗也洗不掉Kylo的皮肤贴着他颈间时产生的温热感觉。他在浴缸里泡了个漫长的澡，无咖啡因的咖啡喝了两杯，香烟抽掉数支，使得他从浴室里走出来时就已带上了烟味。他将吹风机切换到慢速静音模式，坐在桌边看着报纸来让助理机器人帮他把头发吹干，再回到卧室中时，他满意地看到Kylo的呼吸已经有了平稳的节奏。</p><p>“38.7°了，Master Hux。”</p><p>“好”，他轻声说。卧室关着窗，Kylo的体温像是发散到了整个房间里，让他觉得这屋子闷热得他待不下去。他将杯子里的水添满放在床头，将空调调到合适的温度，离开卧室时带上了卧室的门。他打开了客厅的窗，让新鲜空气流入以冲走他总是隐约闻到的奶糖味，那味道似乎也同样黏在了他的颈间，冲淡了鲜血的气息。那种曾经浸润了他骨髓的、Kylo的血液的气味在27号出生后似乎在一步步离开他的世界，他不知道这是不是好事，那种甜腥的味道缠绕他多年，他早已将它当成了密不可分的一部分。他在沙发上放纵自己发了会儿呆，工作较少、洗完澡能够自由决定去做什么的日子在他的人生中屈指可数，而今天正是其中之一。他今天可以早点休息。</p><p>他看了眼表，九点二十五分。他已经洗了澡，他可以像过去的五年中的这种日子一样回到卧室抽着烟看会儿holovid，新闻、电视剧、冒险纪录片都可以，甚至那些用来给普通帝国民众提供乐子的低俗综艺节目也可以。但卧室那张床暂时被新来的小主人霸占，holo播放器客厅里不是没有，可沙发和床比起来，舒适度终归还是差了那么一截。这么说来，他今天晚上应该睡哪儿？他该不该睡到Kylo身边去？他的皇袍还在床上摊着呢，他想要脱离Kylo身旁的意愿过于急迫，他忘了他的衣服还得送洗。……明天吧。反正他还有能替换的，到底是皇帝，没寒酸到皇袍只有一件。他把皇袍留在了床上，他还忘了给Kylo穿衣服。这样一来，Kylo今夜出的汗都会沾在他的被子上，明天还得记得换全套床品。Kylo房间里的床单也不能看了，那套也得……</p><p>不，Kylo整个房间都要换。</p><p>他在沙发上坐起来。总部基地没有一个部门有休班时间，他无论什么时候联络后勤部都能得到回应。他打通后勤部的通讯器，尽管他知道仅凭他的身份和声音就能引起对方足够、甚至是优先级最高的重视，他还是切换到了全息影像模式，这可以让他的身影像曾经的Snoke那般，以泰山压顶般的魄力让打瞌睡的夜班人员清醒得像被浇了一桶冰水。但他所做的事毕竟没有Snoke那么讨厌，他只是要求对方在三层重新找一个房间，越快越好。</p><p>他依旧没有告诉对方这房间到底要拿来给谁用。他只是要求房间必须是正常的套房，屋子里设施必须齐全，通风系统不能有杂音，窗户要像他的房间一样是落地窗外有阳台，阳台的格栅必须超过两米高——他可不想某天早上醒来发现27号像只顽皮的狗一样从阳台上跳下去摔成了血肉模糊的一滩。三层，对，他补充道，房间需要安排在中央区域三层，离他的寝室最好在200米之内。其他的要求后勤部都在忙不迭地点着头答应，到了这里却在他面前犯起了难。</p><p>“三层没有合适的客室。”</p><p>值夜班的工作人员查验了基地地图后告诉他。中央区域的三层本来就是给他一个人用的，现在看来那间储物间已经是工作人员勉为其难满足他此前的要求的成果了。</p><p>“三层这么大，开辟一块空间很难吗？”</p><p>“理论上可以做到，闲置区域还是有的。但是要改造成客房需要一定的时间，能够设置阳台和落地窗的房间基本上都没有做过任何装修。”</p><p>“装修简单点就好。最快要多久？”</p><p>“一个星期，陛下。——抱歉，但是二层的房间我们可以在明天晚上就准备到位。”</p><p>“二层是办公区，我得提醒你们。”</p><p>“没错，但是……”</p><p>“办公区怎么设置客房？一个星期太久了。人员你们随便调度，三天之内搞出来。”</p><p>他像个坏脾气的国王一样掐断了通讯器。工作结束后给这些人一些补偿就是，奖励机制做到位了前期让他们辛苦点并不会带来什么负面效果。重要的是他需要缩短房间的改造时间——一个星期。如果给Kylo重新寻找房间需要一个星期，Kylo就会名正言顺地在他的寝室里睡一个星期。三天已经是他忍耐的上限了，至少此刻他如此认为。何况就算现在不去安顿这事，以后Kylo长大了怎么办？难道Kylo要跟他同床共枕到天荒地老？</p><p>仔细算算，他人生中有将近五分之一的时间都在和Kylo同床共枕。客观来说他习惯了，但习惯并不意味着易于忍受，只是难以忍受的东西时间久了也会有可能习惯。摆脱这种习惯和养成这种习惯相同，无论哪个过程都会让人感到疼痛不堪。</p><p>把房间设置在办公区更不是什么好的选择。且不说他不能保证Kylo不会像现在这样到处乱跑，办公区的安保强度跟整个三层根本就不在一条水平线上。他不能冒险把这么贵重的实验品丢到安保层级4的区域去，哪怕安保层级4已经是常规意义上银河系内的最高等级了。除了他的私人空间之外。</p><p>……三天。Kylo还会在他的房间里睡三天。</p><p>他倒回了沙发扶手上，胳膊垂在沙发边缘，指缝间夹着像是长在他身体上的香烟。他看着烟雾腾起飘至空中，被排风管道卷走，他想起27号诞生的那一夜，驻足在他门口的Kylo像只脏兮兮的小老鼠。此刻的Kylo是赤身裸体地躺在他皇袍上的小乳猪，烤得半熟，嘴里流着腻人的苹果蜜，在睡梦中等待自己的主人降临。他想看看Kylo的梦。他想知道Kylo会梦到什么，Kylo的梦境会不会也满是他的身影？</p><p>他觉得他有些自作多情，但他又多多少少带着些多情的底气。他搓了搓脸让自己走出这思维困境，他不清楚自己这样将发烧的Kylo带回来满足Kylo的愿望算不算教育的失败。……也罢，至少明天Phasma问起来的时候他能给她一个交代。别人的命令他自然是不肯听也不屑听的，Phasma对他而言实在是重要过头了。给Kylo换房间应该也能让Phasma脸色好点吧，毕竟那种居住条件连他都看不过去。真不知道Phasma去给Kylo送糕点的时候会怎么想？</p><p>对了，那盒糕点。他意识到他最好别把糕点留在床头柜上，免得Kylo若是半夜醒过来会忍不住背着他偷偷开包。他从卧室中取回糕点，机器人小声告诉他Kylo的体温退到了38.5°。看来不出意外的话Kylo明天早上一定会安然无恙了。他一定得说服自己逼着Kylo去上课，他决不能在Kylo的撒娇下妥协。他得告诉自己和Kylo他不吃这套。</p><p>糕点盒他拿出来了，拿出来便拆开了包装。Mikata说那是科洛桑最好的点心店买来的，他当时的预感就有些不详。撕掉礼品纸，掀开盒盖，他看了一眼便是一声叹息：</p><p>白巧克力包裹着的贝壳小蛋糕。</p><p>Kylo每次去科洛桑，只要有时间都会带一点回来的那一款。</p><p>他真的不觉得这是自己的问题。他只觉得他身边所有人都在给他添堵，他猜测是Mikata很多年前看到过他叼着这Kylo强行塞进他嘴里的蛋糕匆忙地穿过走廊去开会。Kylo买过多少盒这种蛋糕，他被逼着吃蛋糕就有多少次，现在拿起来尝尝，这玩意儿果然还是甜得他觉得脑浆都被扔进锅里炒成了焦糖。</p><p><em>“科洛桑百年老店，你记忆中的味道”</em>。可不是吗，银河在上。他将垃圾桶拖到身边把嘴里的蛋糕吐掉，起身去浴室重新刷了牙。他想将这一整盒糕点全都丢进垃圾桶，但他又担心Kylo会不会早上醒来之后缠着他问糕点去了哪里。他若是说他全吃了，长大后的Kylo会不会又和以前一样再把这当成科洛桑必备伴手礼？……算了，算了。给Kylo留着吧。</p><p>放进冰箱里，明天早上用这玩意儿劝导Kylo乖乖去上课。那之后他可以脱离Kylo的纠缠做一天自己，晚上再被这小鬼像蟒蛇一样缠回去。十点已过，他拿起报纸进了卧室。他叫机器人又拿了一床被子给他，在另外半边床上铺好，为了不被Kylo热到睡不着，他选择了用被子来隔开Kylo和他之间的距离。十一点他放下报纸熄了灯，机器人在他睡前告诉他Kylo的体温恢复到了38.1°。他希望Kylo晚上不要醒来，他希望今晚能睡个好觉。他今晚基本上什么都没做，但他依旧觉得精疲力竭。他在Kylo平缓的呼吸声中睡着，半夜闷醒一次，觉得有些不太对劲，但困意浓重他无法抵抗。后半夜他睡得很熟，黎明时醒来的也很早；醒来的瞬间他感受到一种黏着的视线，他侧过头，看到Kylo正眨着水汪汪的眼睛精神抖擞地看着他，不知何时钻进他被子里的小蟒蛇缠着他的身体，光溜溜的胸口蹭了蹭他的胳膊，嘴巴凑上来亲了一口他的侧脸：</p><p>“早上好，Papa。”</p><p>……看吧，他就知道Kylo半夜会醒的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux当然能看得出来。哪怕眼前的Kylo已经足够精神到了让他觉得大事不妙的程度，他也清楚地知道这已然算得上是Kylo努力压抑过了自己蠢蠢欲动的儿童式的兴奋的结果。他兑现了“MED”的诺言：当Kylo睡醒的时候Hux皇帝会出现在这孩子身边。如今Kylo退烧了、清醒了、又一次精神奕奕了，橡皮糖当然会黏回他身上，比他预想的时间还要早了半夜。难怪他这昨晚觉得有些不舒服。想来，是烧还没退完却已恢复了神志的Kylo睁眼发现了他，克制着激动的情绪，迫不及待却又轻手轻脚地爬到了他被子里。他不知道Kylo是几时醒的，Kylo后半夜又睡着了没有；他不知道Kylo已经这样盯着他看了多久了。</p><p>“……早上好。”</p><p>他嗓音黏着地回应了Kylo的问安。他还有些困，一如每个正常人的每个早上，但以往不会有这么大的阻力来阻拦他从被窝里出去。这种阻力倒也不是什么物理上的或是原力这种歪门邪道带来的力量，纯粹是Kylo的体温带给他的舒适感——一种因熟悉而让他在尚未完全清醒时产生的、他不那么想承认的舒适感。他压在Kylo脑袋下的胳膊有些发麻。睡觉让他的上衣滚动到了腹部上方，他的侧腰正贴着Kylo的大腿，细嫩的触感让他怀疑是不是Kylo的皮肤构造天生就和其他人不一样。他不是没被他的皇后们这样贴着睡过，但醒来的时候他只会觉得压抑和烦躁；倒也不是说他不觉得Kylo令他烦躁，只是他在大脑认知到身边的人是谁之前，皮肤就已经先一步认清了自己熟悉的伙伴。——不，别想了，Hux。破晓时分若是醒得早，这时间可不是拿来让你胡思乱想的。他抬起手腕，越过Kylo的脑袋看了一眼通讯器上的时间，五点三十分。他平日七点多才起床。</p><p>“我要再睡会儿。”</p><p>他推开Kylo的脑袋，将胳膊抽走，翻了个身。</p><p>“Papa也会睡懒觉吗？”</p><p>Kylo在他身后贴着他问道。</p><p>“这不是睡懒觉。这是正常作息。”</p><p>他想拿枕头捂住耳朵，可枕头的剩下半边在Kylo脑袋下面。他回过头去，半睁着自己酸胀的眼皮：</p><p>“能不能答应我一件事？”</p><p>“好呀。”</p><p>“我们玩个游戏，谁先说话谁输。我说开始就开始。”</p><p>“赢了有什么奖励吗？”</p><p>“贝壳蛋糕。”</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>Kylo立刻伸手捂住了自己的嘴。他松了口气，困倦地说了声“开始”，摸出来放在床头储物箱里的耳塞，一边一个塞进了耳道。无论Kylo还有没有说话，至少他的世界安静了。哪怕Kylo那条还没到变得沉重的程度的左腿压在了他身上，他也已经无法抵抗“再睡两个小时”的诱惑，更何况在早春的初寒里，Kylo的身体客观来说温度十足。更重要的是，这种温暖并不让他觉得拥挤和逼仄。哪怕他只占据了整张床不到二分之一的面积。至于贝壳蛋糕……他本来就打算拿来给Kylo当早安点心的，当成奖励效果或许更好。他得再睡会儿。还有两个小时，两个小时的回笼觉算得上是一笔不可多得的财富……</p><p>一旦重新睡过去，两个小时的时长在体感上就变成了五分钟。再醒来时他有些头晕，靠在床头上缓了半晌才终于让自己找回了下床的能力。立场在他这一次醒来时变得颠倒，看看身边，仍在睡觉的变成了Kylo。他将Kylo的胳膊腿从身上扒拉下去，起床活动了一番身体，钻进浴室洗漱，坐在桌后喝着咖啡读起了早报。MED前来向他报告Kylo的身体状况，扫描显示Kylo的各项指标已经恢复到了正常水平。他打发他的助理去Kylo的房间中取来了Kylo的衣服和背包，告诉机器人记得等他走后整理床褥换一套新的床品。时钟指向早上八点时，他来到卧室床边将Kylo推醒：</p><p>“起床了，Ren。”</p><p>黎明时精神抖擞的Kylo这一次倒是被睡魔扼住了咽喉。在床上翻了个身想要逃避他的召唤，Kylo嘟哝道：</p><p>“Papa，我困……”</p><p>“游戏结束了。你赢了，得来拿奖励。不拿就没有了。”</p><p>他尝试用输赢来刺激Kylo的斗志，以斗志来促进Kylo自愿起床。果不其然，埋在黑发间的耳朵抖了抖，一旦理解了他所说的内容，Kylo“嗖”地从床上弹起来：</p><p>“我赢了？”</p><p>“你赢了。我先开口说话了，算我输。起床，下地，让HCR给你洗个澡，我再拿奖励给你吃。吃完去上课。”</p><p>Kylo眨着眼点了点头。他正要离开床边，眼前突然探出两条胳膊：</p><p>“Papa，我长在床上啦。”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“Papa把我抱起来嘛。”</p><p>……他之前怎么形容Kylo的来着？“记吃不记打”？才刚从病痛中恢复，Kylo就已经找回了蹬鼻子上脸的德行，有恃无恐地向他撒起了娇。给Kylo好脸色看永远是一种会让他后悔的错误，无论这种报应来得早还是晚。他忽略了那两条胳膊，正要从床边走开，Kylo却敏捷地抓住了他的衣角：</p><p>“Papa……”</p><p>“再不起床你又要挨打了。”</p><p>他回过头冷漠地开口。Kylo像个被语言操纵的木偶一般立刻露出了惊恐的神色，扯着他衣角的手也畏畏缩缩地收了回去，几秒前那种泛着糖味儿的得意倏然没了踪影，嘟起来的下唇里满是悲伤和委屈。他看着Kylo像只被报纸抽过的臭虫一般缓缓将自己团在了一起——啊，天哪。他在心里将银河、原力、自己和Kylo诅咒了个遍，弯下身去伸出手撑住了Kylo的腋下。他刚一施力，Kylo的两条胳膊就紧紧地缠住了他的后颈，温暖的气息抚上他的面颊，长在床上的萝卜只需他轻轻一提，便将扎根的土壤转移到了他身上。</p><p>“Papa果然最好了。”</p><p>Kylo贴着他的肩膀小心翼翼地说。</p><p>“等会儿好好去上课。不然我现在就把你扔下去。”</p><p>“Papa说什么我都听。”</p><p>“我叫你自己起床你怎么不听？”</p><p>“我刚才打算自己起了，不过Papa又……”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>他用不着Kylo来提醒他他刚才的行为。他预感到Kylo会哭，Kylo的哭泣会让这个晴朗的早上变得阴翳而沉重，逼迫一个哭哭啼啼的Kylo去上学跟本不算是一个良好而健全的早晨的开端。他把Kylo丢进浴缸让助理机器人伺候，点了双人份的早饭，等到Kylo洗完澡吃过了饭才把那颗贝壳蛋糕喂给他需要奖励的小朋友，小朋友脸上欣喜而雀跃的神色只让他觉得无奈和腻烦。小朋友恢复了兴致盎然的模样，被他牵着手去了三楼的私人教室，BB-9E从Kylo的房间里滚出来，一路跟在他和Kylo身边。他交代了军校教官情况特殊今日不必检查Kylo的作业，他说他晚上会“派人”补上Kylo作业的进度；他给了BB-9E他的房间的通行码，他要9E在Kylo下午下了课后就将Kylo带过去。离开教室前，Kylo跳下椅子追到门口，尚不知他和BB-9E达成的协议，Kylo期许地抬起头看着他：</p><p>“我晚上几点可以去找陛下？”</p><p>他意识到11岁的Kylo确实在智商上进步了那么一点。11岁的Kylo已经很清楚地知道在外人面前绝不能叫出“Papa”这个名号，哪怕是小声也不可以；11岁的Kylo也学会了一种巧妙的谈判技巧，不问“能不能去”而是问“几点去”。可就算他能够识破这种技巧，他也没有什么别的选择，安排Kylo换房间的是他，需要承受Kylo住在他的屋里的结果的也是他。他随手指了指BB-9E：</p><p>“跟着你的机器人走。下学了他会把你带过去。”</p><p>“那就是说——”</p><p>“别在走廊里等我了。”</p><p>“Pa——陛下——”</p><p>“行了。去上课。记得赶在我回来之前把作业补完，明白吗？”</p><p>“遵命，陛下！”</p><p>Kylo学有学样地朝着他敬了个军礼。这举动说白了很是可笑，Kylo从不属于军队系统，曾经的Kylo可是从来没对他敬过礼，新生的Kylo不知从哪里学会了这套东西。他敷衍地点点头，指挥Kylo回了教室，听着教室大门在他身后关上的同时，抬手屏蔽了BB-9E的信号。</p><p>他的早会要开到九点半。他订了九点四十的闹钟。</p><p>为了避免昨日的麻烦再一次扰乱他的生活，他得记着按时把BB-9E从屏蔽名单里放出来了。</p><p> </p><p>“让Kylo多在自己房间里住三天”这件事上，Hux发现现实带给他的压力似乎并没有概念那么唬人。此前他已经和Kylo共同生活了一个星期有余，不过是一场风波打乱了他快要习以为常的节奏；如今这节奏回来了，他发觉同以前相比，他只是多给了BB-9E带着Kylo进屋的权限而已。到底是吸取了一部分之前的经验，再怎么记吃不记打，屁股疼了两天的Kylo就算是能提前两三个小时进入他的房间，也没让找到什么会引爆他的怒火的问题点。让他满意的地方倒是不少：Kylo的作业水平日渐提高、Kylo的个子生长迅速、Kylo未经他允许不会动他房间里的东西、Kylo会提前把自己洗干净等着和他共进晚餐。他没有向Kylo提到过他在为Kylo准备新的房间，Kylo不问自己能在他这里住到什么时候，他也就一直都没有说。总有一天他要把Kylo丢出去的，他知道。那一天的到来不会给他什么压力，Kylo若是哭闹，他大可以再把Kylo打上一顿，实在不行丢回屋的时候直接配个医疗机器人便是了。</p><p>计划是这样没错。可到了第四天傍晚，当他提前完成工作以便能够抽出时间验收Kylo的新房间时，他在那完全满足了他提出的条件、甚至软装都多了一层温馨的色彩的房间里兜了一圈后回到自己的寝室，同他的助理机器人HCR一起烤了蛋糕等他吃的Kylo让他没想起来他要告知Kylo准备搬家。鲜少开火的厨房被Kylo折腾得乱七八糟，他回到房间时正看到Kylo脸上糊着奶油打扫卫生。他的出现让Kylo想也不想地把烂摊子全都丢给了两台机器人，端着盘子爬到他膝盖上坐下，带着高昂的兴致往他嘴里塞起了烤得自能用“粗糙”来形容的蛋糕。</p><p>他不喜欢吃甜品。他皱着眉头把蛋糕咽下去，敷衍地给出了“还行”的答案。无论Kylo复活几次，无论Kylo处在一个什么样的年龄段，喂他吃甜食似乎都是Kylo与生俱来的习惯。他鼻腔里朦胧地又窜进Kylo分化后身上会散发出来的气味：甜腻的、他难以描述的、用焦糖布丁、奶油、和苹果苏打汽水混合起来的气味。那气味他已经生疏了，但要不了多久又会卷土重来；他不确定27号Kylo会在什么时候分化，但他可以保证的是，11岁一过，Kylo就可以注射芯片了。</p><p>科研小组已经研制好了给Kylo的专属芯片，注射会在Kylo过了11岁、进入12岁的那天进行。他已经在行程表上空出了傍晚的一个小时用来带着Kylo完成这拖了两个星期的最终事宜，芯片注射成功后Kylo就可以摆脱挂在脖子里的通行证，在基地里消费也会更加自由。他特地将追踪器安装在了芯片里，这样他就不担心Kylo会不会因为摘了腰带而让他寻不到这个麻烦鬼的踪影。他打算在这之后把给Kylo的零花钱增加到一百五十个信用点，每涨一岁再多五十，以备不时之需。哪怕到此时为止，Kylo购买过的东西还只有泥巴饼干。</p><p>泥巴饼干他也被Kylo喂着吃过两次，不吃下去他不知道Kylo能磨他磨到什么时候，他又不想大动干戈地和Kylo生气。Kylo应该是很喜欢那种跨坐在他腿上、和他面对面地喂他吃东西的互动的，Kylo说那种感觉好像自己在饲养一头英俊的丸帕兽。这句话几乎哪个字都不对，但他姑且还是收下了“英俊”二字，剩下那些孩子气的妄想他懒得去计较太多。他逐渐习惯了在自己看报纸的时候大腿上坐着一个Kylo，他也习惯了晚上睡前他和Holovid中间也隔着一个Kylo。这种习惯的日子不会持续太久。面对不会持续太久的事情和面对Kylo的想象一样，他选择听之任之和顺其自然。“纵容Kylo”的逻辑在他不同Kylo生气的时候支配了他大部分都举措，只要Kylo没胡闹到让他恼火的程度，他对Kylo的忍耐度同五年前几乎没有任何差别。</p><p>何况幼少期的Kylo要比长大以后的Kylo听话多了。听话，偶尔也会显得有些可爱。“可爱”这形容是Phasma给的，他自己倒不这么觉得。他从来不觉得什么东西可爱，当他形容某个人或物“可爱”的时候，八成是讽刺，二成是挖苦。他不确定跟他一起泡在浴缸里玩小黄鸭的Kylo算不算“可爱”，他似乎天生就带着一种和“可爱”势不两立的特质。Kylo即将跨入12岁的那个晚上，他帮着Kylo拆开Phasma送来的礼物，一盒巧克力夹心小熊饼干。“真可爱呀”，Kylo快活地睁大双眼。可在他看来，那就只是棕色的碳水化合物和糖分构成的零食罢了。</p><p>他要求Kylo那盒饼干只能吃一半。Kylo的牙虽然换全了，糖分摄入太多总归不是什么好事。明天打完芯片他可以允许Kylo吃掉剩下的一半，教育孩子和训练小狗本质上没什么太大的差别。伴随着Kylo将第一块饼干咬断的脆响，基地外的天空倏然一亮，隆隆巨响从远方传来，暴雨忽至，窗外炸开一声惊雷。</p><p>雷声让Kylo捏着饼干的手猛地一抖。他看了看窗外又转头看向Kylo，按照他的推断，这个即将踏入13岁的孩子可能会哭着钻进他的办公桌下，捂着耳朵等这场暴雨过去。可他只看到Kylo的眼睛亮了起来；那孩子跳下沙发，将他甩在身后，跑到客厅的窗前，双手贴住窗户，兴致勃勃地观察起了窗外。在他来得及阻拦之前，Kylo伸手打开了窗户的旋钮，才洗完澡没多久的小朋友就那么光着脚穿着他的T恤跑进了大雨瓢泼的阳台。这小子是又欠收拾了——他跟出去，身子站在屋内，胳膊伸长了揪着Kylo的领子，将那吐着舌头接雨的小孩一把拽回来，正要发火，Kylo却仰起脸来兴高采烈地看向他：</p><p>“我上次听见打雷已经是睡着之前了！”</p><p>睡着之前？</p><p>……好像是这样没错。这是27号诞生以来的第一场雷雨，基地的春天一般只会持续三个星期。三个星期不到，雷雨先至，许久没有感受过夏天的滋味的Kylo显然是忘了应该在他面前表现出来的礼数。</p><p>“你不害怕打雷？”</p><p>他还是不甘心他的猜想会出现错误。Kylo站在窗边，艳羡地看着阳台上能够被雨水敲打的栏杆：</p><p>“不害怕。唔，其实害怕了一下。就一下。雷声像纪录片里轰炸机炸出来的炮响似的，我感觉自己像是身在战场。但我还想到以后我会变成Papa手下最好的战士，马上就不怕了。我是不是比以前成熟多了？我以前很怕打雷吗？”</p><p>“不怕。”</p><p>他抬手关上了窗户。以前的Kylo确实不怕打雷，以前的Kylo——说实话，除了到处惹麻烦之外，说是First Order最强的战士其实也没什么毛病。一个合格的儿童教育家应该在这种时候和Kylo侃侃而谈，听Kylo抒发对于未来的畅想，用各种温柔的甜言蜜语激励Kylo百尺竿头更进一步，但他并不打算担任这样的角色。他只是把Kylo转过来，扯了一把Kylo的头发：</p><p>“淋得这么湿。重新去洗个澡。”</p><p>“雨不干净吗？”</p><p>不干净，当然。但他加了些威胁的成分在答案里：</p><p>“淋湿会让你生病。你是不是又想发烧了？”</p><p>“不想。我这就去。我洗完可不可以打开窗户看雨？我保证不出去。”</p><p>“如果还下着的话。”</p><p>“谢谢Papa。”</p><p>Kylo轻轻抱了抱他，转身一蹦三跳地奔向了浴室。他忍住叹息，回到沙发上坐下，捡起了地上掉着的半块饼干。孩子就是忘性大，转眼就可以把喜欢的吃食丢在脑后，也不知这喜新厌旧的毛病会持续到什么时候。他看了一眼挂钟，将近晚上十点。还有两个多小时Kylo就要12岁了，他不知道明天一觉醒来，Kylo会不会已经长到他胸口那么高了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“五年前，当Armitage Hux在整个银河系的注视中成为新帝国的皇帝时，芯片系统开始在帝国治域内被大幅推广，注射率在五年之内已经上升到了78%。百亿千亿的芯片的注射成果不仅让帝国的管理效率大幅提升，在有效降低了社会犯罪率、提高了警察破案率的同时，整个产业链在庞大需求的促进下同样一片欣欣向荣，大量的就业岗位让战后的就业率得以恢复，相关技术也一路突飞猛进。资本的刺激之下，官方的扶持之中，芯片技术发展到今天，注射的事故率已经下降到了亿分之一”……</em>
</p><p>如果Hux的记忆没有出错，本年度最新版的银河系通用通识教材六年级上册里，关于芯片系统的记载差不多就是这幅模样。这当然算是他最令人骄傲的的政绩之一，这是Palpatine和Snoke从未成就过的伟业，这甚至可以说是由他缔造的新帝国的显著特征之一。尽管明面上从未表现出来过，阅读与芯片系统相关的报告时，他承认他心中其实颇为自豪。但当他领着Kylo来到实验室时，考虑到Kylo的特殊性，按照自己的习惯，他还是对万事做好了最坏的打算。</p><p>进入实验室之前他让Kylo等在门外，自己先进去检查了实验室的布局。布局按他所要求的那样做了更改：很简单，他的小组成员必须短暂地抹去28号实验体存在的痕迹。他不需要27号知道自己是克隆人，也不需要27号发现还有另一个Kylo等着出生，像以前一样，克隆体不知道自己是克隆体，这场游戏才有进行下去的乐趣。装有28号的培养舱被蒙上了遮光罩，看起来与其说是个培养舱不如说像个黑锅炉。他确定一切关于28号的资料都被妥善隐藏起来后才允许Kylo进了实验室，这间疯狂吞噬着帝国大量经费的房间自Kylo出生的那一天之后他还没让Kylo回来过。平日虎虎生风的Kylo到了这会儿突然束手束脚起来，抓着他的衣摆藏在他的背后，两条生长过快的腿走起路来磕磕绊绊。他将Kylo从背后揪出来推到身前，用冷漠的神色回应了Kylo求助的神情，外人面前，他不想显得和Kylo过于亲切。</p><p>研究小组队长在过道尽头的房间里俯首帖耳地等着他们上前。芯片注射一般在医务室进行，但还是那句话——Kylo的情况特殊。他领着Kylo进入房间，安排Kylo在高脚凳上坐好，这个年纪的Kylo很乖，但不代表这个年纪的Kylo不会害怕。打芯片没什么痛的，他早就告诉过Kylo。他不明白Kylo为什么看起来还是这么紧张。</p><p>“别害怕，小朋友。”</p><p>小组长得到他的颔首许可，在Kylo身后的椅子上坐下，伸手按低了Kylo的脑袋。他听着小组长以温和的语气告知Kylo每一步进展，看着Kylo因后颈被酒精棉擦拭，在凉意的刺激下双手抠进了大腿。他喉结动了动，背着手一言不发，面色凝重而严肃，遮掩着自己想要在Kylo身前坐下安抚那孩子的欲望。双眼凝视着Kylo白皙的脖颈，他看到那注射针贴上了皮肤。</p><p>“……等等。”</p><p>他在注射针按下去的前一秒出言打断。他眼睛看向一旁的屏幕：</p><p>“我得再核对一下芯片数据。”</p><p>中午吃饭前他已经核对过一次了，到了这会儿他是不放心。他在这方面其实算不上专业，对于芯片编程只能说是略知皮毛，如果真的有人在程序里做了什么手脚他不见得能看得出来，但这不妨碍他装出一副懂得其中门道的样子来产生一定的震慑效果。Kylo是特殊的，这枚芯片从程序上来说也一样特殊，他的态度特殊一些也不算什么异常。普通人的芯片只需要登记DNA序列、姓名、出生年月日和家庭住址等等基本讯息，追踪功能只有在警察拿到许可后才能由官方强行开启，其他的用来方便生活的附加内容可以由芯片所有者自行选择购买和追加，但Kylo这块芯片和其他人的截然不同。这块芯片里的追踪系统永远处于开启模式，只有他的芯片、他的芯片授权的设备才有访问权限；这块芯片还会主动记录Kylo的记忆数据，完成线上传输和存储，这是此后的Kylo克隆体想要延续下去就必须守护的根基，容不得半点马虎。这块芯片里当然也有Kylo的DNA数据，不同的是芯片会对Kylo的身体状况做出监测，大脑活动也包括在内，而他在两周前就已经安排科研小组做了一套能够根据芯片收集的数据分析Kylo情绪的软件。一言以蔽之，他需要通过这块芯片掌握一切Kylo身上他看不到的东西：Kylo的记忆、Kylo的情绪、Kylo的原力波动状况、甚至Kylo的荷尔蒙水平。他有必要掌控好他的玩具，虽说他不见得一定会将掌控程度堆到100%，但当他希望达到100%时，他必须确保他可以高枕无忧地站在进度条的尾端。</p><p>毕竟这不是什么《AO恋爱宝典》。难以掌控的Kylo Ren并不迷人。</p><p>他在计算机上运行了由另一组独立的程序员编写的芯片程序检测软件。和小组队长一番沟通后，结合检测结果，Kylo的芯片程序至少目前看来确实没有什么问题。尽管他很少对事物报以乐观的态度，事到如今他也知道除了推动注射步骤之外他已经别无选择。他挥了挥手，从椅子上站起来，回到小组长和Kylo身边：</p><p>“继续吧。”</p><p>Kylo伸长的脖子轻轻一抖。不用看他也知道，Kylo这会儿大概已经把下唇咬得没了血色。再咬狠点就会到达另一个极端，那种极端的模样他倒也不是没见过。孩子还是怕痛的，明明注射芯片带来的疼痛和被马鞭打屁股的疼痛相比根本不值一提。又或许是对未知的恐惧吧，毕竟无论哪个Kylo，被注射芯片都是头一遭。由他带给Kylo全新的、带有控制意味的体验让他产生了一种高傲的满足，他将视线转移回Kylo的脖子上去，注射芯片的位置恰好在Kylo略微凸起的腺体旁边。</p><p>Kylo暂时还没有分化。Kylo年纪还小，分化还需要一段时间，虽说和普通人比起来也不过几个星期，但拿不到真正的Kylo童年时期的数据，他不确定分化会在哪一天来临。芯片的作用将在这种时候表现出来：他可以根据Kylo的荷尔蒙波动状况来判断Kylo处于哪个时期，对生理状态的精准预测可以免去日后的诸多麻烦。他想他这次可以试试提早标记以绝后患，哪怕曾经和Kylo在一起的那些岁月里，他从来没有打算过将Kylo标记。他不屑于标记一个克隆人，他同样也不认为Kylo有被他标记的价值，他一直在等一个能够取代Kylo的、能够超越“玩物”这层含义的真正的伴侣到他身边来，事到如今，他发现这种希望已经带上了“渺茫”的标签。不是他没有资格获得这样的伴侣，他得到过，他的皇后没有一个不在世俗意义上比Kylo更优秀，只是很可惜，Kylo已经过度提高了他的阈值。如果说其他伴侣身上有什么不足之处，答案一目了然：其他人都不是怪物。</p><p>漫长的岁月里，Kylo就像是攀附在他身上的寄生植物，当他终于将寄生植物杀死，他的一部分不知不觉也跟着走向了死亡。他与Kylo相识14年，近半数的时光他都独自度过，当他终于得以再次围绕着要不要标记Kylo一事做出选择，他已经不是以前那个只能和Kylo平起平坐的Armitage Hux了。现在的他能够亲自制造属于自己的玩物，现在的他可以亲手为他的玩物打上属于自己的烙印了。</p><p>由他指导研发和推广的芯片不过是这烙印的外轮廓而已，这枚前沿技术的结晶仅仅是他的烙印烫在Kylo身上时留下的最外层的印痕。“咔嚓”，注射针推动，转瞬之间，那枚同样耗费了帝国不少资金的芯片就这么被埋进了Kylo的身体。Kylo紧绷的肩膀在片刻之后恢复了活动的能力，他看到那挺直的后背在放松的情绪中逐渐开始自然地弯曲。</p><p>“剩下半小时观察时间，看看有没有排异反应就行了。”</p><p>小组队长从椅子上站了起来。他点点头，示意队长到隔壁房间去等候指令，待对方恭恭敬敬地消失在门后，这才扭过头来重新看向了Kylo。不知是不是因为Kylo的紧张得到缓解的缘故，凸起的腺体边缘带着一圈稀薄的嫩粉色红晕，模样像是食堂里准备的白桃巧克力的外皮。Kylo正准备伸手摸摸注射过芯片的那片皮肤，他立刻像训狗一样呲了一声，止住了Kylo的动作。他上前回到Kylo身边：</p><p>“别乱动。弄出什么问题来你就得做手术了。”</p><p>Kylo发出一声轻微的、带有些许不满的呻吟。他的“别乱动”让Kylo保持了继续低垂着脑袋的姿势，他想起他其实用嘴唇碰过几次那片皮肤，在他抱着Kylo看报纸的时候，或是Kylo因为纪录片太过无聊而在他怀里呼呼大睡的时候。他那时候就想咬下去了，但那毕竟不是该咬下去的时机。在Kylo分化之前，他的噬咬除了给Kylo带来不必要的疼痛之外没有任何作用，他走到消毒柜旁扯了一条纱布盖在Kylo脖子上，让自己眼不见为净的成分居多，照顾不照顾Kylo倒是其次。Kylo在高脚凳上晃着脚，半小时的等待时间对于12岁的孩子来说显然是一种煎熬，闻着他点着的香烟咳嗽两声，Kylo以一种相当别扭的姿势微微抬起头道：</p><p>“Papa，我刚刚听到你们聊天了。‘独立授权’是什么意思？”</p><p>“就是说你的数据只有我才有权力访问。未经我的许可，其他人没有拿到你的数据的资格。”</p><p>“我的数据对于Papa来说很重要吗？”</p><p>“从科研的角度来说，算是吧。”</p><p>他扫了一眼旁边的监视屏，屏幕上显示Kylo的情绪波动姑且还算稳定。说来讽刺，五年后的如今，能够读取对方大脑的，在他与Kylo关系中变成了他。Kylo还没到可以接受伦武士团的训练的年龄，他的优势至少可以再保持三个星期。他给出的肯定答案似乎让Kylo感到了欣慰，“喜悦”数值条略有上升。他听到Kylo继续问他：</p><p>“那如果只有Papa能够访问我的数据，是不是说明我是属于Papa一个人的？”</p><p>“紧张”数据条上升了，“期待”同理。他并不讨厌看到Kylo感到紧张，但他不是很有兴趣满足Kylo的期待。可Kylo这话说得又有什么问题？Kylo就是他一个人的。他花了巨额资金让27号来到这个世上，技术他可以留给帝国，成果他必须独占。说得难听一点，他就是个终于拿到了自己日思夜想的玩具的霸道的小男孩。他抿了一口烟，点点头：</p><p>“可以这么说吧。”</p><p>盖在Kylo颈后的纱布飘落在了地上。他没再去看一旁的监视器，Kylo的肢体反应比监视器数据更及时。那孩子跳下椅子跑过来兜住他，亲了亲他又爬上椅子坐了回去，如此大费周章，只能说明Kylo着实难耐心中的激动之情。他的确没有兴趣满足Kylo的期待，但当他选择满足Kylo时，Kylo表现出来的欣喜又能从不例外地令他产生一种带有满足感的鄙夷。他再次看向监视器，数据和他猜想的没什么差别。他意识到当他和Kylo面对面时他根本不需要看这套情绪数据，12岁的Kylo也好，29岁的Kylo也罢，他认识的所有Kylo永远都长不大，永远都学不会掩藏自己的情绪，永远都那么好懂。他伸手关掉了监视器的屏幕。</p><p>“我还有一个问题，”</p><p>并未对他的动作多加留意，一旁的Kylo在求知欲的驱使下再度开口，</p><p>“Papa刚才是不是提到了一个词叫‘分化’？那是什么意思？我以后会‘分化’吗？”</p><p>“分化——”</p><p>他突然变得像个真正的家长一般，被自己的孩子猝不及防地问了个与性相关的问题。他陷入了真正的家长才会体会到的不知要如何系统而又健全地把这套知识给认知能力还没那么成熟的孩子讲清楚的窘境，这才忽然意识到，这么久以来，军校的课表里他根本就没想到要安排和性教育有关的内容，而他给Kylo注入的记忆也从未刻意强调过Kylo的性别问题。Kylo主性别为男，仅此而已。他忘了，或许是他刻意回避了。回避也好忘了也罢，从结果看来，就是他现在需要担任一下Kylo的性教育老师了。</p><p>但他不想承担这个职责，他讨厌这种窘境，他也不想在这件事上浪费一秒时间来进行多余的思考。他咂了咂嘴：</p><p>“明天让你的教官给你讲。”</p><p>“这个很复杂吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“holonet上可以查到吗？”</p><p>“别自己查。”</p><p>他还没设置青少年权限呢。</p><p>“不可以预习吗？”</p><p>“最好别。”</p><p>“那我只能好好听讲了。”</p><p>“知道就好。”</p><p>Kylo是个Omega。这事儿放在以前，整个基地里只有他、曾经的Kylo本人和Snoke知道，就连Phasma对于Kylo的副性别都不甚了了。军事基地里根本就不应该存在Omega，Kylo的这个秘密直到他们上了床、直到他发现了Kylo的女性性器官时他才发现。如此想来，Kylo那时候必然是绝对信任他的。无论他们在争吵时Kylo说过多少让他怒不可遏的话，打心眼里，Kylo其实是信任他的。</p><p>而他就在这种无条件的信任中一次又一次地把Kylo送进了绞肉机和焚尸炉，一次又一次。Kylo的信任可笑地重复着，像荒诞剧那样地重复着，像在迷宫里迷失了方向那样地重复着，一次又一次。</p><p>他从地板上移开视线，突兀地问了27号Kylo一个问题：</p><p>“你信不信任我？”</p><p>很难说他看到的还是这个12岁孩子的身影。和他第一天见到27号Kylo时一样，他产生了曾经Kylo就那么孤单地站在27号身后的错觉，看到了他不应该看到的幻影。其实他提问的对象不是27号，其实他真正想得到的是最后一个Kylo给他的答案。27号被这问题问得愣了愣，蓦地笑起来：</p><p>“相信啊。我可以谁都不信，但我最相信Papa陛下了。”</p><p>……没错，还是延续在基因里的诅咒。他不知道这种诅咒是不是也被刻进了Kylo的DNA序列。</p><p>“……过来。”</p><p>他命令27号Kylo。他的原力小怪物跳下椅子，乖巧地跑到他身前，在他将这孩子揽住、额头埋近对方颈间时轻轻笑了起来。他的Kylo可能并不知道他在想什么，还没有学会如何运用原力的Kylo或许也无法理解和感受到他旷日持久的疲惫和焦灼。他的嘴唇贴住Kylo的侧颈，他闻到恬淡的、并不明显的气味，那气味决定了Kylo分化后依旧是Omega的宿命，那气味闻起来像苹果苏打水、奶油和焦糖。他在这气味中恍惚地回到昨夜，昨夜他答应了Kylo开着窗睡觉，昨夜的雨后，放晴的星空下，卧室里传来夜莺的啼鸣。Kylo在他身旁辗转反侧，他问Kylo到底有什么毛病。他问了，Kylo却支支吾吾地不肯说。为了能睡个安稳觉，他保证了他不会和Kylo算账，Kylo这才胆怯地告诉他自己12岁了，午夜已在一分钟以前降临。他说他知道，他记得睡醒之后就是带Kylo打芯片的日子，说完没几秒他反应过来Kylo要的不是芯片而是一句生日快乐。可他吝啬到连那句祝福都不肯给，他装作他没有注意到Kylo藏着掖着的需求，他只是要求Kylo别折腾了好好睡觉。他能感受到Kylo的郁卒隔着空气飘向他的身体，他烦闷地将Kylo拽进怀里强迫Kylo闭上了眼。他那时候就闻到了这种气味，这种气味之中，他怀里的Kylo又一次打乱了他的睡眠：</p><p>……我、我可以许个愿吗，Papa？</p><p>有话快说。</p><p>他真的不知道这小鬼哪儿来的这么多精力，他只知道他明天还要早起。Kylo蹭了蹭他的胸口，声音带着十足的卑微：</p><p>外面的鸟叫真好听啊。……Papa，等我长大了我想出去看看。</p><p>他在Kylo头顶嗤笑一声，摸了摸Kylo的后脑勺。好啊，他说，如果你现在愿意好好睡觉。他的锁骨上落下Kylo的一吻，小怪物习惯性地勾住他的腿，习惯性地告诉他“Papa最好了”，习惯性地在他怀里安心地进入睡眠。他那时候太困了，有些话他忘了说。他现在是清醒的，他知道他并不反对自己把这话说出来。他有手指抚过Kylo打进芯片的皮肤，抚过Kylo微微凸起的腺体，带着一种祈愿的意味，他贴着Kylo的脖子发出的声音有些沉闷：</p><p>“……快点长大吧，Ren。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. PART II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他想问问Hux能不能听到那种声音。他太想知道了，他恨不得现在就爬起来冲向Hux的私人间，把门铃按得像是基地遭了火灾，但他知道此时此刻Hux根本就不会给他开门，开了门也不会给他什么好果子吃。难填的欲壑让Kylo抓紧了身侧的床单，趴在床上望着眼前的另一只枕头，他闭上眼做了个深呼吸：</p><p>他痛得简直要死了。</p><p>这不是一种剧烈的、惨无人道的、可以让他干脆直接昏过去的疼痛。这疼痛好像一首节奏缓慢却又层次丰富的交响曲，一层一层地从他的骨骼内部叠加到他的皮肉之上，渗出他的每一个毛孔，让他在午夜两点的床上夜不成眠，止痛片喝下去再多也不管用。骨骼生长不仅会带来疼痛，还会带来像白蚁啃食木制家具一般微小却又令人神经衰弱的细碎声响，不仔细听或许不会听得清楚，奈何寂静的夜晚有着能将一切细碎放大百倍的威力。他不知道Hux是否听到过这种声音，在他刚刚睡醒的那三个星期里，他和Hux共度的那二十个夜晚里；他亦记不起那时的自己是否也听到过这种声音，回想那些夜晚，他记得更清楚的是Hux身上的气味和Hux打在他头顶的呼吸。</p><p>说来不过两个星期。十四天过去，他那发育速度过快大脑就已经让半个月前的记忆变得像两三年前的内容一般模糊，而芯片的功能再强大，终归不可能给他来一场实景模拟。</p><p>除此之外便是那令人恼怒的肌肉酸痛。酸痛随着他每一次关节的伸展张牙舞爪，时时刻刻提醒着他如今他的肉体是何等的不堪一击，他的师兄们没有因为他初出茅庐而在训练首日对他网开一面，这种严格和残酷带给他一身的青肿，进而带给他最表层的第三种疼痛。三种疼痛同时出现在身上，就让刚刚迈入十五岁的Kylo在十五岁的第一个夜里痛得难以入眠，难以入眠让他不时地在床上翻滚着变换姿势，变换姿势带来的痛感只能使一切努力变成一场恶性循环。隔着另一只枕头瞪着床头，当闹钟数字变成02: 30时，Kylo崩溃地将脸埋在枕头上发出一声闷吼，挣扎着爬下床，曲着僵硬的双腿从衣柜里的收纳盒中翻出Hux的手套贴在脸上，转个身，“咕咚”一声又栽回了床上。</p><p>他不记得他是哪一天把Hux的手套从洗衣筐里偷出来的了。说是鬼迷心窍也罢，说是对那双手套怀有恨意和爱意也好，总而言之，他主动帮Hux将脏衣服丢进洗衣通道的过程中，他偷偷把那双手套揣进了自己怀里，趁着Hux去上厕所的功夫转移到了自己帆布包内。在那时的他看来，拥有Hux的手套就好像能让Hux时刻陪伴在自己身边一样，让他恨不得时时刻刻将手套带在身边。两个多星期后的今晚，那种孩童的执念让他觉得匪夷所思：他当时都在想什么？十二岁的小孩居然能那么不懂事吗？</p><p>那可是帝国的皇帝陛下啊，他到底在妄想些什么？</p><p>大概是在他的新房间建好之后吧？没错，第二天早上他就把这手套藏进了新家的衣柜。晚上他去找Hux时有些忐忑，生怕Hux发现他偷了东西，好在Hux似乎忙到没有注意到这一点，Hux最终也没有撵他回到新建好的房间。如今他十五岁了，回头想想，那时候每晚去找Hux的行为同样令人羞耻：他自己何德何能，能如此恬不知耻地缠着皇帝、占用皇帝的时间？恬不知耻也就罢了，为何他那时觉得这种行为是那般的水到渠成、理所当然？</p><p>他对Hux的宽容大度感到叹服。若不是Hux纵容他的无理取闹，恐怕现在他已经变成浩瀚银河里的宇宙废料了。</p><p>手套是偷到了，那之后他却又一直没再把这手套从衣柜里翻出来过，除了今夜。那之后没多久他就分化了，分化免不了一场高烧，烧得他痛恨自己的躯体如今孱弱得像每天早餐被他碾碎的蛋壳，他哭着问Hux为什么自己这么容易生病，胡话不知说了多少，记忆里自己的呻吟声像是屠宰场的猪哼哼。第二次高烧退了他又好像变了个人，退烧后的第二天，他第一次自发地睡在了自己房间。</p><p>独自一人入眠好受吗？</p><p>不好受。从醒来开始就习惯于身边有他人的温度，独眠的Kylo觉得自己仿佛是婴儿被突然断了奶。可这是他自己的选择，源于一种他说不清的狂躁的冲动：从他退了烧的那天开始算起，过去的两个星期里他总是易燥易怒。白天上课顶撞教官，晚上睡觉辗转反侧，BB-9E转得再快跟不上他拔腿就跑的速度，而13岁的第三天他已经想办法掐断了BB-9E的电路。他总是不开心。过去的两个星期里他不知道为什么那么不开心，他本能地想要顶撞一切和他有关的人，本能地不想做一切别人要求他去做的事。他翘课的次数两只手数不过来，夜里溜出基地建筑到森林里去游荡也不是一次两次。他不怪Hux没有践行“等他长大了带他出去看看”的承诺，践行承诺的条件被他自行丢弃，他就没有指责Hux的资格。但过去的两周里他还是感到了不满——他对所有人都不满，他总是带着怨怼面对一切，“所有人”和“一切”当然也包括Hux。说不清道不明的不满让他开始逃避，逃避的表现之一便是他不再一下了学就往Hux房间里跑，表现之二便是他再也不惦记Hux那张宽大的柔软的床。逃避带来夜晚的痛苦和白日的浮躁，13、14岁的那两个星期里，Kylo过得比头三周还要浑浑噩噩。</p><p>直到理性之神在昨夜——他从14岁迈入15岁的那个夜晚降临。二十六个小时之前，他漫无目的地在森林中游荡，企图想个法子来撑破包裹着他的躁郁之茧，蓦地听到基地传来悠扬的午夜钟声，脚下一绊，摔了个狗啃泥。他趴在湿冷的泥土上呼吸着春雨残留的气息，昆虫从他脸上爬过，身体有一瞬融入土地，他仿佛突然被开发了隐藏的大脑区域，树影遮蔽的天空在此刻异常澄澈透明。连日以来包裹着他的令他喘不过气的虫茧破裂了，被泥土所吸收，从他身上卸下去了一副盔甲的重量，从地上爬起来时，他觉得他迈出的每一步都前所未有的轻快，身心浸入平和的溪流，似乎他终于得以从一场梦魇中醒来。呼吸在归程的路上变成了享受，彼时他尚流连在焕然新生带来的魅力中，欢愉占据了他身体的每一个角落，愧疚还未追上他的脚步。而当他回到房间、准备洗个澡整理一下思绪、让自己从这种快乐的眩晕中恢复过来时，他看到了在他外出的那段时间里，不知被什么人放在了他桌子上的一只水晶盒。</p><p>他的光剑。</p><p>回忆从大脑深处的角落里释放出积蓄已久的电流，电得他浑身一个激灵，喉间发出了濡湿的呜咽，打开水晶盒的手指抖得像是得了病。像从大海深处打捞出了他最熟悉的物件一般，握上光剑的瞬间，冰凉的金属带来的寒意海潮也似地将他包围。他吞着唾沫，努力保持着站姿，拆开水晶盒下压着的一封信——说是信，倒不如说是对折过的字条，上面简简单单地打印着一行字：</p><p>
  <em>明早七点半，东翼2-C训练厅。</em>
</p><p>落款是他熟悉的名字：<em>第一秩序银河帝国皇帝，Armitage Hux。</em></p><p>刻意、也有些无意地被他忽略了两周的名字这样突兀地出现在他眼前，哪怕字里行间看不出丝毫的感情色彩，愧疚还是在下一秒便将他压迫得喘不上气。过去的、最初三周的、此前两周的回忆混成一团，让他在踉跄着走进浴室洗净身上的泥土时头痛欲裂，意识到自己已经到了他曾经那样期待的十五岁，意识到自己即将开始成为帝国第一武士的训练。他曾经挂在嘴边的“要成为Papa最好的武士”的言辞让他脸颊发烧，回想起自己这段时间里的德行，他知道他的任性带来的后果简直难以弥补，他恨不得直接躺在浴缸里拿刀片割了自己的腕。湿毛巾摊在脸上强迫自己感受难以呼吸的苦闷，他掰着指头开始清算过去两周里自己的所为：</p><p>他都做了些什么？</p><p>逃课、不写作业自不必说，他得亏是没让Hux抓住，抓住了免不了又是一顿皮鞭；他自发地逃离Hux，不主动和Hux联络、关闭了BB-9E以避免从机器人嘴里听到Hux的名字、不打一声招呼地就再也不前往Hux房间、走廊上见到了点个头绷着脸擦肩而过；他不希望Hux来找他、不希望Hux注意到他、不希望看着Hux的脸色行事，想到自己曾经和Hux躺在一张床上他就羞愤得想找个地洞把自己埋进去，可这一切的原因又是什么？那种霸占了他的身体、支配了他的冲动究竟从何而来？</p><p>从何而来其实不重要。重要的是当他摆脱了这种冲动的束缚后，他意识到的行为已经无可挽回，造成的结果已经不能补救。森林里摔的那一跤摔走了附身在他身上的恶灵，回到正常人的道路上，他回头看看自己走出来的轨迹，错乱到让他根本无法说服自己冷静面对。他在浴缸里盖着毛巾哭了出来，摊直的躯体像10岁出头时那样团成一团，身体中的每一个细胞都在呼喊着他想去找Hux，可午夜钟声作响早在一个小时之前。</p><p>他不能去了。至少现在不可以去，以后他也不知道要如何在面对Hux时装作无事发生。他抓掉毛巾看着自己的腿，腿的长度令他陌生，迅速生长起来的大腿维度也让他觉得这两条腿似乎根本不长在自己身上。他长得太快了，身体虽然乱中有序，思维却是一锅浆糊，浆糊终于靠凝固获得平静的此时此刻，他被不知如何是好击溃了。</p><p>不知如何是好，其实还有一个很重要的原因。他伸手抓下来放在洗面台上的通讯器进入全息模式，两个星期以来他第一次能够冷静地浏览通讯器的内容，翻翻过去十四天的记录，他的喉结哽咽着颤了颤：</p><p>Hux一句话都没有和他说。</p><p>如果Hux勃然大怒地或是暗火中烧地暴躁地或者冷峻地要求他到私人间、办公室或觐王厅觐见，他一定会产生百分之一千的逆反心理，对Hux毫无由头的不满将上升一个层级，而他自然不会老老实实地按照约定的时间出现在Hux面前。这种忤逆的幻想在过去两周里几乎时时刻刻都在他脑子里游荡，他甚至为这种忤逆做好了去死的准备，可两个星期过去，当他发觉到他的想法有多么荒诞可笑时，现实还要再给他的羞愤压上一块成吨的水泥：</p><p>Hux根本就没有召见过他。</p><p>过去的两个星期里，他的消失和逃避似乎并没有引起Hux做出任何反应。</p><p>Hux连话都没和他说一句。</p><p>就好像Hux在用实际行动冷酷无情地告诉他：你没那么重要。</p><p>他在浴缸里哭得更凶了。他抽抽噎噎地为自己的存在感到不齿，回首他短暂的复苏生活，没有一厘一毫能让他觉得他能够继续保有他的自尊。记忆里的他多少有点叱咤风云的味道，现实中的自己却是个跟屁虫、捣蛋鬼、无足轻重的帝国累赘。他晃晃悠悠地从浴缸里站起来，昏昏沉沉地哭着睡去，早上训练果不其然地迟到，迟到让他付出了可观的皮肉之苦。训练结束后他萎靡不振地上了课，教官看到他的出现甚至有些吃惊。下了课他想要去找Hux道歉，可他无论如何都无法说服自己迈出走向Hux私人间的那一步。</p><p>他和以前不一样了。</p><p>就算他的成长速度是他人的五十二倍，从十二岁到十五岁，大脑发育带来的认知差距也足够让他认识到了当初的自己有多么肆无忌惮。他回到房间，沉闷而涣散地写完了作业，数学题没那么难了，其他科目也比曾经要简单太多。可他高兴不起来。他把被疼痛占据的躯体泡进浴缸里。他盖着毛巾焦虑落泪。他从浴缸里爬出来，预习，准备睡觉。他百爪挠心。他想去找Hux，他不知道要如何面对。他开始失眠。他翻出手套。他闻着手套上稀薄的Hux身上的气味，原力在他体内一阵骚然。</p><p>“原力”，今天他终于了解了自己身体里那种含蓄的力量有什么意义。他凌乱的记忆在前几周没有让他彻底了解自己，今天被师兄们打了一顿他才逐渐摸出些门道。师兄们待他倒是不薄，虽然揍得他不轻，还是教了他要如何冥想、如何控制自己的力量；冥想和控制力量他都有些不熟练，师兄们倒是耐心地叫他慢慢来。但此刻，在这孤寂的夜里，Hux的手套引起的原力波动，似乎又和白天训练时他所感受到的有些不同。他深吸一口气，身体在床单上蹭了蹭，发出一声猫咪被挠了下巴一般的叹息。原力在他体内柔和地流动，似乎他的每一根血管都被泡在了有疗愈效果的温泉里。</p><p>他终于感到平静了。他像是被Hux亲手注射了镇定剂。</p><p>“……Hux陛下。”</p><p>嘴唇贴着手套，他低声喃喃到。干涩的唇峰蹭着皮革带来沙沙的声响，他弹出舌尖舔了舔Hux这没来得及清洗的贴身衣物。他好像又回到了Hux床上，他的皇帝正在他身边沉睡。他得以冷静下来，得以平复自己浮躁的心情，得以忘却那层叠的疼痛，得以重新思考自己已经十五岁了这个事实。十五岁。已经是十五岁的第二天了，再过六天他就会进入十六岁。那之后再两个星期他就会成年，过去的绝地武士十三岁开始就要学着独当一面，现在的他可不能让自己输给绝地那帮人。他十五岁了。……哎，十五岁。十五岁是什么概念呢？普通人也会想他这样找不到答案吗？普通人不会因为成长速度过快而不知道要如何调节自己的心理状态吧？普通人……</p><p>普通人可以像他一样能够……还算自由地，见到Hux皇帝穿着睡衣的模样吗？</p><p>不对，不对。他明明在思考关于年龄的问题的。他为什么又想到Hux身上去了？</p><p>他已经长大了。长大了的特点之一是知礼节，幻想或回忆银河帝国的皇帝陛下穿着睡衣、睡觉的时候睫毛颤动的模样是大不敬的。他那能够把他钉在耻辱柱上的过去不应该在他成长后历史重现，如果他要成为一个对得起自己的年龄的成熟的青年，他要做的第一件事就是学会把Hux当成他的上司、他的统治者、他的唯一真理来对待。</p><p>和Hux的私人关系——不论这种“关系”对于Hux而言存在与否——必须到此为止。</p><p>嗅着Hux的手套，Kylo在平静中得出了这样的结论。</p><p>他得长大了，他确信无疑。他下定决心要改头换面，从睡醒开始，从四个半小时以后开始。下一次醒来他就会成为合格的准帝国第一武士Kylo Ren，下一次见到Hux时，他希望他能昂首挺胸地告诉Hux，他和以前不一样了。</p><p>当然，道歉还是要道的。那是他必须面对的、他咎由自取的酷刑。但如果他对Hux而言没那么重要，或许Hux施加给已经长大的他的惩罚也不会像幼时那般严酷。重点是要诚心诚意。他自然是诚心诚意的；但他知道如果他的诚意有十分，他表现出来的就得有十二分。什么时候去道歉比较好？明天——不，今天下午？今天下午下课之后来得及吗？Hux会不会很忙？他会不会打扰到他？他需不需要做一个预约？他是不是得通过BB-9E……</p><p>……BB-9E。</p><p>该死。从他十三岁第三天掐断BB-9E的电源后，他就一直没再让9E恢复过工作。他得趁着自己好容易产生了新的领悟、下定了新的决心，让9E回到现实生活中来，成为他前行的新的助手。他还得记得多研究研究9E究竟该怎么用。</p><p>和身体的惰性进行了一番抗争，Kylo咬咬牙滚了两圈滚下了床。走进储物间，他将被他藏在柜子里的BB-9E捞出来，一屁股在地板上坐下，撬开后盖摸索着打开了电源。</p><p>“嗡”。9E的人工智能终于重见天日，头部转向Kylo问了声好，机器人哔哔啵啵地对Kylo道：</p><p>
  <em>“正在下载数据。正在下载数据……”</em>
</p><p>全息影像兀地出现在Kylo眼前。仰起头在被蓝光照亮的储物间里看向内容界面，Kylo的脑子跟着BB-9E“嗡”了一声：</p><p>过去的两周里，Hux通过BB-9E召见了他三次。</p><p>召见的原因不得而知，正文内容和Hux留给他的纸条一样简短，而最近的一次召见已是三天之前。好容易得来的平静这会儿不知躲去了哪里，午夜三点整，Kylo在初夏的暖意里连着打了两个冷颤，脑子里冒出一句话：</p><p>他死定了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初夏方至，白日便已经漫长得让Hux感到了难以适应。基地所在的星球上春季匆匆忙忙，夏日同样不会持续太久，隆冬占据了一个标准年中的大部分时间，多数基地人都习惯下午六时便在傍晚的余晖中目送太阳沉入地平线，Hux同样如此。将基地设立在这颗星球上，五年以来，他一直未能习惯夏日到来时延续到晚上八点的薄暮。七点三十分整，望着窗外迟迟不肯落下的斜阳，穿过被温暖的橙光浸泡着的基地中心，Hux拐进电梯间，按下了前往基地中央区域三层的按钮。</p><p>又一个准时收工的黄昏。</p><p>一个月以前他还可以称此时此刻为夜晚，若他走在基地中心的中央桥上，仰头看看，透明的天花板外便是浩渺而璀璨的星空。倒不是说他有多喜欢像个胸怀大志的青少年一般看着苍穹若有所思，只是当他卸下工作的重担准备回到私人间享受属于自己的时间时，乏味的天空总会让他产生一种时间和生命被无端浪费了的烦躁感。</p><p>“夏季的Hux皇帝是烦躁的”，Phasma曾经这样开着玩笑说他。他跟着笑了笑没有反驳，这玩笑多少令他有些不悦，然而不悦恰恰说明Phasma的话里颇有几分真实。但他知道他在情绪控制方面已经做得很不错了：一个Alpha，一年到头只会在夏季的黄昏感到轻微的烦躁，除此之外的任何时刻，冲动几乎都和他的个性八竿子打不着——当Kylo Ren没有出现在他身边十米范围内时向来如此。他能熬过生活施加给他的诸多挑战出人头地的原因也包括他对情绪的控制能力，多年以来，思考自己究竟是怎样一步步登上今天的王座时，他总能得出这样的结论。</p><p>而某人和他正好相反。</p><p>回到私人间，脱了皇袍在沙发上坐下，接过机器人递来的咖啡抿了一口，他得出了上述第二个结论。</p><p>结论，或者说是一种日常的思考。Kylo总是易燥易怒的，Kylo总是像个即将被点爆或者已经爆了的炸弹。每当他被Kylo Ren气得咬牙切齿、满脑满腹都是希望Kylo去死诅咒时，如果他没有选择手起刀落结束Kylo的生命，分析Kylo此后的人生道路并期待Kylo摔得很惨就是他做好情绪控制的不二法门。他的结论在五年前得到了验证，Kylo的确摔得很惨。只是他没想到自己正是让Kylo的生命以悲惨的方式结束的那个人。</p><p>咖啡有点烫。他决定放放再喝。</p><p>夏日的黄昏让他感到烦躁的另一个原因，便是当他烦躁的时候，他就会想起Kylo Ren。</p><p>Kylo Ren能抚慰他的烦躁吗？</p><p>能也不能。</p><p>某种角度来说可以，对Kylo做一切他可以做的事、刺激Kylo做出一切他想要观察的反应算是他的解压方式之一。另一种角度而言，想到Kylo只会让他的烦躁进一步升级，而Kylo的出现总能让他的烦躁情绪升至峰顶，超出他能够掌控的范畴。他的情绪控制只在Kylo不在他身边的时候有效。</p><p>放下咖啡杯点了支烟，他走到监视器旁，看着那块三周以前新添的屏幕，下一口烟被他浓浓地吸到了肺里：</p><p>27号Kylo Ren此刻的情绪状态：焦虑、懊恼、忐忑不安。</p><p>和昨天、前天、大前天、甚至过去的两周相比，其实都没什么区别。数值虽然有差，情绪的种类一直没什么变化。变化明显的是Kylo的激素水平，分化引起的波动在昨天终于回归到了相对正常的范畴，数值栏旁边亮起了绿灯。他不确定这是否意味着Kylo的脑子终于从一块废铁变回了有用的器官，他并不打算就此事特意咨询一番研究员。与分化前一潭死水的数据相比，虽然好过前两周的惊涛骇浪，现在的“相对正常”其实依旧带着不小的波澜。这是他在这块显示器上看到的第三种Kylo的激素变化模式，这让他感到有些新鲜。新鲜带来轻微的好奇，轻微的好奇剿灭了一个普通的饲主应该产生的担心。</p><p>“担心”。他叼着烟思考了几秒，不确定这种情绪他有没有在Kylo身上释放过。</p><p>几秒后他止住了思考，回到沙发前解开束着他脖颈的衬衣纽扣，采取了一种较为放松的姿势坐回了沙发上。到了他要吃晚饭的时间，他草草在菜谱上勾划一番按下了发送键。窗外流连的自然光借助玻璃窗的架构在他的茶几上打下颀长的投影，冬青树的叶片轮廓迎着晚风在他眼前朦胧摇曳。他想将这恼人的光影从桌上抹去，于是他要求机器人拉上了窗帘，靠物理方式回避他并不想要的黄昏。进入夏季以后他总是这么做，五年以来一直如此，但偏偏在这个节骨眼上，他想起来Kylo并不喜欢——至少27号Kylo并不喜欢他的房间总是拉着窗帘。命令给出去的下一秒他有些犹豫，犹豫转瞬间就变得很是可笑：</p><p>现在已经没关系了。没人会在乎他有没有拉上窗帘。</p><p>房间里一片静默，浴室里并未像过去一样，在他等待送餐的这段时间里传来水声和稚嫩的歌声。Kylo不在他的房间里。Kylo两个星期没来了。</p><p> </p><p>两周以前，当日历提醒他一年一度的夏日即将带着他的烦躁欣然而至的时候，他想过等夏天一到就把Kylo从自己的屋里撵出去。Kylo的房间早已建成，他早就该把Kylo赶出自己的领地，只是他一拖再拖，一直没能找到合适的时机说服Kylo自己过夜。到了他终于做出这一决定的晚上，他想好了要如何恩威并施地给Kylo下一个为期两周的最后通牒，两周的缓冲期在他看来已经足够帮助Kylo精神断奶，可Kylo根本就没来到他的房间。</p><p>他等到八点半，等到九点。等到十点半，等到他睡觉前。他不想刻意地掏出通讯器问问Kylo在搞什么鬼，他选择了隔半小时就去监视器前看一眼，只要监视器上没出现红色警报他就当做无事发生。临上床的前一分钟，他站在客厅里看着监视器上Kylo的相关情报：位置在同一层Kylo自己的屋子里，心情迷茫、困惑、焦虑、懊恼、忐忑不安、不知所措。</p><p>生理状态：活着，健康。</p><p>激素曲线像是在山尖上蹦午夜迪斯科。</p><p>被他凌晨从床上揪起来的研究员告诉他这是分化后会出现的正常情况，他挂了电话后想起来明天早会他还有个报告要听。掐了烟回到卧室，他闭上眼睡了。</p><p>第二天早上他没在食堂见到第27号Kylo Ren。中午他有会客宴，下午他忙着办公，晚上他又一次等到睡觉之前，Kylo还是活着待在自己房间。他冷笑一声关灯，躺下却又发现自己已经习惯了不拉窗帘。第三天医务室恳请他带Kylo去做一次常规体检，下午他联络了BB-9E但是没有得到回应。第四天他不再等了，但教官告诉他Kylo没来上课。第五天Kylo去上课了但没有写作业。第六天他在走廊里遇到了Kylo，那孩子比上周又高了半个头，背着书包低着脑袋像只避光的害虫一般从他身边匆匆行过，打招呼的时长短到不够爆能枪完成一次射击。他脚步在原地顿了顿，但他没有回头。他没有叫住Kylo，也没有理会Kylo的逃避，烦躁不应该在夏季到来之前就持久地占据他心里那间一年只开一次门的屋子。第七天晚上警报响了。十二点半，Kylo进入十四岁的头三十分钟，警报告诉他Kylo的定位已经脱离了基地建筑。他从床上爬起来看着监视器上的蓝色光点，Kylo跑进了建筑后方新兵用来拉练的森林。</p><p>光点前行了十分钟后停留在了原地。他站在监视器前抽了支烟，光点没再改变位置。他想知道Kylo此刻保持着一种怎样的姿势，盘在树根旁还是坐在树枝上，是不是仰着头看着叶片背后的天空，是不是在思考自己丧失的曾经的人生。他想起来他说等Kylo长大些了要带Kylo去户外，如今看来Kylo并不需要他这个监护人。烦躁有了提前到来的征兆，他在掐灭香烟的同时逼迫自己将征兆一同丢进垃圾桶。只要监视器还告诉他27号Kylo Ren“活着，健康”，他就不想多做任何耗费精力的举动。</p><p>他关闭了警报，重新躺下。躺下，在床上阴郁地瞪了半晌天花板，联络了BB-9E第二次。</p><p>依旧没有任何回应。</p><p>他迟早要让Kylo再挨一顿鞭子，他躺在那里咬着下唇想。</p><p>不需要他对Kylo说生日快乐的这个晚上，他终于记得在睡觉之前就拉上了窗帘。没有人晚上蹬被子把他蹬醒、做噩梦需要他抚慰、八爪鱼一般地缠着他入睡，他的生活正重新驶向正常的轨迹。他的行为不受到Kylo Ren影响的轨迹。</p><p>……也挺好不是吗。和过去五年一样，老日子罢了。</p><p>第八天，医务室又来向他申请要给Kylo做一次体检。他找了个借口随便打发掉，监视器上显示的数据说明Kylo根本就不需要做体检，只是医务室不知道那枚芯片究竟有多么强大的作用。第九天他被在走廊上乱跑的Kylo撞了个满怀，Kylo已经长到了他胸口那么高，撞击带来的冲击力让他一个趔趄。九天只和他说了一句话的实验体抬起头，怯生生地、茫然而散乱地看了他一眼，含混地说了一声“抱歉”，像是忘了他是谁一般侧过身逃离了他的视线。他已经闻得到Kylo身上浓郁的甜腻味道了，虽然较之成年状态尚要淡些。他还注意到Kylo的头发比以前要长。短短的一周里Kylo又长了一岁，这一岁没长在他的眼皮子底下，就让他在短暂的瞬间里对这个背景复杂的实验体感到了陌生。而Kylo的逃离只是加剧了这种陌生。</p><p>刚刚撞在他身上的不应该是Kylo。</p><p>Kylo，至少27号Kylo总是扑进他怀里，而不是撞在他身上的。</p><p>他回到办公室打开通讯器上的监测数据，Kylo在上课时间跑去了那片森林。Kylo心烦意乱，对外界的认知似乎也有些混沌，这让他难以判断刚才那一场事故究竟是意外还是挑衅。其实他只要按下通讯器的通话键就可以让自己出现在Kylo面前，责骂和召见随他所愿，然而九天过去，他一直没能按得下手。第一次选择了忽略，以后的每一次就更加难以让他逾越他心中的坎，他关掉监测数据界面，靠在椅背上点了支烟。作为饲主，方才无礼的冲撞让他感到了三成的可笑、一成的意外、五成的恼怒，还有一成的担心。</p><p>这么想来，他确实担心过Kylo。27号神经兮兮的那两周里，那个时刻他清晰地意识到他在担心他的实验会不会在这种时候突然失败。比起在没有尽头的等待中消磨人生，看似成功后突然降临的失败更让人不想接受，这事儿多少关乎他的尊严，尽管他不想让Kylo Ren和他的尊严有所关联。</p><p>抽了两口的烟折断在他手里。他看了眼他的行程表，在隔日上午的事项栏里追加了Phasma的名字。通知键按下没几秒Phasma就打来电话告诉他上午没空，他干脆把见面地点改在了晚饭时间的餐厅。</p><p>万人之上又怎样，还不是要照顾老友的行程安排。其实他到更乐意和Phasma一起吃晚饭，这多少能让“把Phasma叫来专门谈谈Kylo的问题”显得没那么小题大做。第十天的夜晚如期而至，他在餐厅的私人进餐室中和Phasma有一搭没一搭地聊着天，时钟指向晚间八点，放弃等待Kylo到他房间来找他同样也成了一种习惯。钟声过后，Phasma推开已经被自己吃干净的沙拉碗，取过放着正餐的盘子，拿着刀子切起肉来：</p><p>是关于27号？</p><p>握着餐具的手僵了一瞬，他点了点头。进餐的流程开始放慢，罔顾冒着热气的新鲜餐食，他点起烟：</p><p>你怎么知道？</p><p>瞎猜呗。</p><p>别闹。</p><p>——你需要单独找我谈谈的事情不多，这事儿你又不着急。需要单独谈又不着急，八成和Kylo有关。这次又怎么了？我以为你们最近安稳得很。</p><p>毫无交集自然安稳得很，他想。现状还是从“找Phasma吃饭顺便聊聊Kylo”变回了“和Phasma聊聊Kylo顺便吃个饭”，他干脆放弃了挣扎，闷了一口烟道：</p><p>我怀疑这次实验可能失败了。</p><p>Phasma的注意力集中到他脸上：</p><p>怎么讲？</p><p>“怎么讲”，说来话长。他简略地概括了一番Kylo最近的异常表现，末了还拿着holopad给Phasma看了看Kylo的数据值。和他不同，Phasma看不懂部分参数，他配合地进行了一番解说。巨细靡遗的数据清单上，从Kylo的心率到Kylo的脉搏到Kylo体内的原力迷虫数量全部被检测得清清楚楚，Phasma皱着眉头沉默一瞬：</p><p>可除了他的激素水平，其他指标全是绿的。</p><p>问题就是他的激素水平。</p><p>研究员不是说这很正常吗？</p><p>他的表现已经不太正常了。他的情绪状态也不稳定，这段时间我一直没去和他计较，但如果这种状态持续下去，我可能需要安排28号……</p><p>“青春期”，Hux。</p><p>Phasma打断了他。端起杯子呷了口酒，Phasma看起来要比他轻松得多：</p><p>没什么好担心的。你是Alpha，所以你没经历过这个阶段，你又没见过这个阶段的Omega。Omega分化后的两年里都是这个德行，是要靠吃药调节情绪的。你没给他吃药吧？</p><p>……我不知道他们还要吃药。我以为他们只需要抑制剂。</p><p>抑制剂——这么一说我想起来了，Kylo现在发情了怎么办？</p><p>他不会发情。</p><p>咦？你把他腺体切了？</p><p>不，他长得太快了，发情期时间太短，几乎可以忽略不计。等他恢复到正常年龄后才会开始像普通Omega一样的周期。</p><p>哦，哦。这倒是省了不少麻烦。</p><p>Phasma恍然大悟地点点头。这话他同意，青少年使用的抑制剂整个基地里都没有存货，不用费功夫给Kylo特地买药让他很是省心。其实医疗中心想让Kylo去体检的原因也是想看看分化后的Kylo过得怎么样——过得不错，他在电话里对医务人员说。</p><p>生理上还不错，心理上可就难说了。但他还没细致到要去当个儿童心理专家的程度。</p><p>和抑制剂一样，</p><p>Phasma放下酒杯接着道，</p><p>Omega的激素调节药也是要定时吃的。医疗中心大概是想看看有没有必要开药，不过既然Kylo这么抵触和你见面，那由着他就是了。反正这劲儿很快就过去了。也就两个星期。</p><p>那就是……差不多他15岁的时候？</p><p>嗯哼。通俗来说就是“叛逆期”吧，人人都有，但是Omega会严重一些，而且Kylo那个性——那可不是他来了First Order以后才养成的。你现在看到他童年时期的表现了，他从小就那样。</p><p>所以我现在放着不管就行？</p><p>给他一点空间吧。等他缓过来了，他自己会知道错的。压力要是太大，难保引起反弹。他的历史他自己不知道，你我可是再清楚不过了。</p><p>他施加给Kylo的压力并没有“太大”，而是根本就没有。Phasma给出的建议其实算不上是建议，这完全就是他正在采取的态度。已经是第十天了，十天里他除了间接地召见过两次Kylo之外他什么都没做。Phasma告诉他不用太担心实验会失败，这是好事，他知道。他有些杞人忧天了，他明白。那他现在该怎么办？一笑置之、和Phasma重新聊些无关痛痒的基地轶事，把这顿晚餐解决掉？是，他是该这么做。可他为什么下一个动作还是在抽烟？为什么他看着盘里的食物还是食欲寡然？</p><p>你只是没经历过罢了。</p><p>Phasma拾起勺子开始喝汤。</p><p>没经历过什么？</p><p>他问。</p><p>没经历过Kylo不黏着你的时候，或者说你没法凭借他对你的依赖而为所欲为的时候。</p><p>没必要把话说得这么难听吧？</p><p>你知道我说的是对的。</p><p>……行行好，闭嘴吧。</p><p>刀叉被他重新拿了起来，他的思绪却随着Phasma的话飘到了千里之外。千里之外，他的记忆沙滩上，玻璃碎片划伤他的脚踝，Ben Solo来到First Order的那一天的回忆涌出了他的伤口。他用心智炼成的绷带止着血，无奈地意识到Phasma难听的话永远都那么正确。他确实没有体验过这样的Kylo，他不知道不病态地迷恋着他的Kylo会做出怎样的举动，他甚至从没想过这种Kylo竟然会存在。哪怕是十二年前他们刚刚认识的那段日子里，Kylo都没有像如今这样强烈地想从他身边逃跑过。他感到别扭、感到心气郁结都是因为现在的Kylo让他难以预测，而难以预测就意味着难以掌控。</p><p>Kylo是他养的狗，是他的玩具，是他的解压球。他不想要一个无法掌控的解压球。</p><p>……但他也不想要一个机器人一样温顺的Kylo。如果他看不到Kylo的挣扎，从与Kylo相处这件事上他就找不到任何乐趣。Phasma早就指出过他是个虐待狂，可他从来都只有Kylo这一个虐待对象。心理上也好生理上也罢，能让他烦躁也能让他排解烦躁的，十二年里、或者说这四十年里，从来都只有Kylo一个。</p><p>两个星期。已经第十天了，他的彩票还有四天开奖。四天以后，如果Kylo的激素水平还在跳迪斯科，他可能就真的得把Kylo捆起来送去医务室和研究小组，看看要不要把27号丢进废品处理舱了。</p><p>他脑子里闪过一瞬十二三岁的Kylo被机器碾成肉泥的画面。后颈冒出一片鸡皮疙瘩，他靠着酒精压下去了随之而来的寒颤。</p><p>如果他15岁还是这个德行呢？</p><p>他的拇指无意识地抚起了玻璃杯边缘。Phasma拿着餐巾擦擦嘴，不假思索地回答他：</p><p>换28号呗。坏了一个再来一个，又不是第一次了。——Hux，现在你自己就是玩具的制造商了。</p><p> </p><p>坏了就换一个，不满意就重新做。Phasma无心的回答似乎起到了宽慰的作用，把自己从泥潭中摘出来，以一种纯正的观察员或旁观者的角度去看看27号Kylo Ren，在他门边徘徊了许久的烦躁终于被他一脚踢到了天外。彩票开奖前的那几天他调出Kylo的数据或滞留在显示器前的次数大幅下降，27号是死是活似乎和他没了任何关系。那顿晚餐之后他不再多做思考，除了医务室第三次要求Kylo去体检、他不抱希望地呼叫了BB-9E而没有得到任何回应的那天，他前往实验室看了看28号的进度。28号已经是个两三岁的小孩子了，只是意识还未转移，徒有一具空壳。空壳在27号降生后早已没有往日那般能够给他带来吸引力，但知道备用计划正在顺畅进行总好过全银河系仅27号一个能用的Kylo Ren。</p><p>他终于放松下来了。咖啡取代了酒，忙完工作回到房间，他不再需要咖啡来让自己打起精神，他允许自己在个人的时间里享受独身的生活。可越是宝贵的日子越容易一闪而过，几乎是与Kylo迈入十五岁同一时段地，一年一度的夏日还是无情地降临在了基地星球上。</p><p>他产生了一种时光被扔进超空间里无限加速的错觉。</p><p>不知不觉间，他对于时间的衡量多了Kylo的生长速度这一参照系，五十二倍的成长速度让他也觉得自己的时间被按下了快进键。亦或者是他对于宽心的日子感到留恋，一如这短暂的夏日里霸占着他的星球的白日。加速的时光甚至不肯给他留出更长的等待的时间，喝着酒看着报纸、准备在半小时后上床睡觉的某个夜晚，监视器传来“叮”的一声，他转头一看，Kylo的激素水平突然就正常了。</p><p>也就一个瞬间的事儿。</p><p>也就短短的一瞬间，迪斯科舞者停下了脚步，放Kylo回到了正常人的世界。情绪条上罕见地多出了不少正面内容，他也跟着有些如释重负——至少他的实验体目前看起来还没有完全失败，帝国可能又省下了一笔资金。他忍住了立刻将Kylo召入房间、羞辱对方一番来释放过去两周自己积攒的压力的冲动，放下酒杯去刷了牙。</p><p>他倒要看看Kylo什么时候能反应过来。</p><p>他没意识到自己又陷入了等待。等待过一个白日又一个夜晚，到了昨夜睡前，Kylo依旧没有出现在他房间甚至他眼前。他算着日子安排档案室给Kylo送去了光剑，昨天应该是Kylo进行武士训练的第一天。晚上他注意到Kylo的激素波动又比前日要严重些，好在依旧停留在正常区域的范畴。午夜过三十分，他站在监视器前哑然失笑。有些事情是不能放心得太早，经历过战争并且取胜的人早就该知晓这个道理。他说服自己耐着性子继续等待。等到今天——Kylo进入十五岁的第二天，黄昏，他最烦躁的时刻，他看着窗户的投影随着窗帘遮蔽光线在茶几上逐渐消失，他下定决心，明天就安排机器人绑架27号去体检。只要有一项指标不合格，他就立刻把27号扔进废物处理通道。</p><p>起不到作用的解压球没有必要留在身边占用帝国的资源。</p><p>白兵送的晚餐到了，他拾起了刀叉。</p><p>机器人蓦地打断他进餐的动作：</p><p>“有人求见，陛下。”</p><p>“……谁？”</p><p>双手一僵，他抬头看向了在一旁正拿着烟灰缸向他走来的机器人。</p><p>“匿名。”</p><p>“匿名？紧急程度呢？”</p><p>“程度1。”</p><p>“1？——不见。”</p><p>紧急程度1的求见通报在他这里比青春期Omega用的抑制剂还稀有。2他都要考虑考虑，1对他来说根本就是“没必要”的代名词。匿名，还只有1的紧急程度，这比一只云雀停在了他的阳台上还无关紧要。</p><p>也不知是哪个神经病搞出来的恶作剧，或者是机器人的系统出了问题。——不，他的机器人每周维护一次，从使用到现在从没出过问题。他放下餐具走到监视器前，一眼看到Kylo的情绪条里，“紧张”数值一骑绝尘，占据了所有情绪排行中的第一名。</p><p>……得了，他知道是谁了。</p><p>就是他想的那位。</p><p>他基地里能有什么神经病，唯一的神经病可不就是Kylo Ren。</p><p>他回到餐桌前，改口叫机器人放对方进来。他想了想，又走到办公桌旁取出了一把爆能枪。“匿名”可以很可笑也可以很危险，他不能过于放松警惕。他听到金属大门在他身侧五米的地方打开，两声脚步之后是什么东西磕碰在地板上的声音。他转过头去看向门口，眼前，27号Kylo Ren已然单膝跪地，低着头完全不敢看他，嗓音越过他与Kylo之间的距离生硬地传来：</p><p>“——帝、帝国准武士Kylo Ren，在此参见Hux陛下。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基地中央区域的三层走廊没有窗户，金属质地的墙面光可鉴人，整体构造喻示着新帝国不动如山的军队秩序，实属延续了弑星者基地优良传统的经典设计。平日走着没发现有什么问题，到了准备提着自己的头去见Hux的时候，Kylo就觉得走廊的每一处边角都变成了牢笼的一部分。紧张引起腹部绞痛，腹部绞痛导致食欲不振，食欲不振让他根本没碰晚饭，临到Hux门前，他的肚子开始不合时宜地咕咕作响。他捶了两次胃部，直骂自己的身体只会添乱，鼓起勇气请求见面，却直接遭到了无情的拒绝。正在手足无措的档口，通行许可却又奇迹般地突然降临，金属大门在他面前豁然打开，而他意识到他根本没做好见到Hux的准备。</p><p>并不是说他没做准备，只是两分钟前的拒绝让他做好的准备全都打了水漂。准备失效却又得到了许可，这就让他在踏进Hux房内的时候像是被卸了盔甲丢到战场上的败兵。窗帘遮蔽了自然光的房间比走廊更像是牢笼，没走两步，他就像是被无形的压力绊了一跤，“噗通”一声跪在了地上。</p><p>Hux就在那里。让他担忧让他恐惧让他寝食难安的Hux皇帝就坐在那里，坐在他们曾经一起进餐的那张沙发上，他的皇帝并未扭过头来看他。食物的香气——或者说，他熟悉的食物的香气让他的食欲以疾风骤雨之势陡然袭来，他不得不让小腹紧紧压住了一侧的大腿，以免在他赔礼认错的时候破坏气氛。才发出第一个音节他便方寸大乱，计划中的沉稳的寒暄变成了哆哆嗦嗦的动物悲鸣。除此之外他便没有计划了。他的计划需要Hux的反应，而当他在地上跪了三分钟时，Hux依旧没有给出任何反应。</p><p>刀叉的声响和他尚能呼吸的事实证明他还没有被丢进真空。Hux的沉默之中，他的躯体开始向他的大脑发出抗议。竖着的那条腿遭到挤压，本就酸痛的肌肉已然不堪重负，更不要说那持续的骨骼疼痛，夜晚正是它们狂欢的大好时机。尽管Hux进餐的声音掩盖了白蚁的骚动，疼痛依然不肯在这种紧要时刻轻易地放过他。他已经快要撑不住了。他憎恨自己的身体，不过三分钟而已。他浑身都痛，他甚至怀疑当Hux允许他站起来的时候，他究竟能不能顺利地从地板上起身。</p><p>……Hux还会不会允许他站起来？</p><p>他怀疑自己会在这里变成一尊雕像。早知道不如多走几步，他倒能离Hux近一点，或许离Hux近一点还能引起些Hux的反应。可离Hux近一点是不是好事？会不会失礼？会不会过度僭越，冒犯了Hux的私人领地？这间他曾经当成自己的宫殿撒着丫子乱跑的房间此刻看起来丝毫没有容纳自己的余地，每多跪一秒，他便觉得自己的存在多无用一分。</p><p>他真的快要撑不住了。他真想就这么侧身倒在地上捂住膝盖、揉搓酸胀的大腿，他想告诉Hux他很痛，他想问问Hux能不能听到他的骨骼生长的声音。可Hux根本不看他。Hux还在吃饭，Hux吃饭似乎吃得很认真。</p><p>……哎，他的皇帝经常是这么认真的。他还记得他在靠窗的那张桌子上写作业时偶尔偷看Hux，Hux常常在专注地批改文件或是看报纸。那时候他觉得他的皇帝陛下严肃又帅气，他觉得这就是他此生的憧憬，他可不能捣乱影响他的皇帝认真做事。可现在的情境和那时总归不可同日而语，他就跪在门边，他迫切地需要Hux的回应，疼痛让他活着的每一个瞬间都恨不得投湖自尽。</p><p>他要不要提醒一下Hux自己到了？</p><p>万一Hux没发现自己到了呢？</p><p>……哎，Hux总不可能没发现自己到了吧？</p><p>听到打火机噗嗤擦响，他忍不住悄悄抬起头，努力翻着眼睛观察起了Hux的动向。烟雾从Hux的唇间涌出，想起自己曾经亲吻过Hux的唇角，他脑子一时间有些发蒙。他坚持不下去了。不行，他必须做点什么。迟钝而混乱的大脑一番运作，他声音微弱地开口：</p><p>“我……我为我之前的所为感到抱歉，Hux陛下。”</p><p>他觉得自己温顺乖巧地像只食草动物，但哪怕Hux给出一个明确的屠宰指令，都比这么放着他不管要强。他近乎是绝望地看着他的话语有去无回，他的皇帝只是坐在那里抽烟，咖啡杯得到的关注都比他得到的更多。他想偷偷摸摸地换个姿势，至少换一条腿，他不确定Hux能不能注意到他的举动。他好像被隔离在了一扇单面镜之外，他看得到Hux，Hux却对他的存在一无所知。</p><p>他真的不知道要怎么办了。这样下去他只觉得自己会死，而死前的过程还如此痛苦不堪。……算了，按照计划来吧。就当Hux已经听到他的道歉，已经默许他接着将计划进行下去了。</p><p>“……我愿意接受惩罚，”</p><p>咽了口唾沫，他开始背诵他打了一整天的腹稿，</p><p>“我知道我的行为无法被饶恕，过去的两周我表现得非常无礼，而且无视了三次陛下的召唤。前一段时间我好像变得不是自己了，如今我终于能够回到正确的方向上继续前行。但我知道偏离航线的飞船需要有人矫正才能回归正常的道路，所以……”</p><p>“你知道你错了？”</p><p>还未等他说出他的最后一句话，Hux突然打断了他一板一眼说出来的致歉词。他像得了大赦一般立刻闭嘴，抬起头满怀希望地看向Hux的方向，对上Hux那双眼睛时却猛地一个寒颤。没有任何宽恕的成分在那双眼睛里。他早就预料到了，但他想不到直面这双眼睛远比他想象得更要艰难。</p><p>“知道了，陛下。”</p><p>他只能如此回答。Hux冷笑一声：</p><p>“那你应该也知道晚上八点钟是我进餐的时间吧？”</p><p>“……是的，陛下。”</p><p>“你知道，但你还是选择了打扰我进餐来完成你的道歉。你觉得这种行为很合理是吗？”</p><p>“对不起，陛下，我只是急着想道歉，我没想起来……”</p><p>“‘没想起来’。无视我的通讯也是没想起来对不对？”</p><p>“那是因为我关闭了BB-9E的电源。我昨天晚上才发现自己做了这等无可挽回的错事，但是今天白天害怕影响到陛下工作，所以选择了晚上……但我确实没想起来……”</p><p>“借口太多了，Ren。”</p><p>“……抱歉，陛下。”</p><p>他低下了头。膝关节火烧火燎，热度沿着他的神经扩散到他的全身，让他的脸红得滴血。他想，在Hux看来，可能他的肤色和一只煮熟的虾没有什么区别。他将脑袋垂得更低了，他希望他的头发能遮住他的脸。他知道自己得再想些合适的语言来表达自己的歉意，他做得还远远不够。他的肌肉和骨骼又在叫嚣了。沉默是疼痛最好的催化剂。</p><p>“你以前可不是这样，Ren。”</p><p>他不是傻子，他能听出Hux这句话中的嘲讽意味。他绝对不能中了Hux的陷阱，他马上背出他的第二段腹稿：</p><p>“我进行过反思了。我认为，两周以前的我也非常不成体统，对于‘礼节’的重要性毫无认知。我要感谢陛下对我的包容，在我刚刚醒来的那个阶段，只挨了一顿鞭子已经是陛下宽容大度的表现了。我应该被更严厉地惩罚，因为我当时完全没有意识到陛下有多么尊贵。我不期望能得到陛下的原谅……”</p><p>“你真的不期望？”</p><p>“我、我……”</p><p>“如果我就是不原谅你呢？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“你继续说吧。”</p><p>“我……我不期待能得到陛下的原谅……”</p><p>他觉得自己要说不下去了。他怎么可能不期待，他现在跑来跪在这里忍受着磨人的疼痛就是为了得到Hux的原谅。他发现自己还是心存侥幸的，他本就不应该心存侥幸。心存侥幸就是他还没有完全认识到自己的错误，说明他还是任性。以近乎令他心碎的方式，Hux帮他认识到了这一点。</p><p>将哽咽声尽最大努力地憋回嗓子里，他强迫自己继续道：</p><p>“但我可以保证，此后的我不会再犯之前的错误……我虽然还不成熟，但我已经长大了，陛下。我……我现在能看清以前看不清的事情，我希望能向陛下证明……”</p><p>“你长大了。”</p><p>“是的，陛下……”</p><p>“你觉得你比以前成熟很多了。”</p><p>“还不够成熟，但我会继续努力的。”</p><p>“你准备怎么努力？”</p><p>“我会准时准点参加武士训练，每天都尽自己所能认真学习，如果陛下召见我我一定第一时间回应，哪怕早一日也好，我会让自己成为合格的帝国首席武士。……这些都是我已经决定好的。还有就是……”</p><p>他抿了抿嘴，补上一句自己无法判断合适与否的临时想法：</p><p>“陛下对我有任何要求我都会去满足。是陛下让我醒来的，此后的人生里我只对陛下一人效忠。我会努力到让陛下原谅我为止。”</p><p>“只对我一个人效忠。”</p><p>“是的，陛下。”</p><p>“百分之百听话。”</p><p>“我保证，陛下。”</p><p>手头的烟抽完了，Hux将烟头碾灭在了烟灰缸里。新的一支烟被点着，从沙发上站起身，Hux走到两排监视器前静默地审视了半晌，叹息之后，话语随着烟雾一同飘出来：</p><p>“……你以前真的不是这样的，Ren。”</p><p>他没想到他的宣誓换来的竟然是这么一句话。Hux给出的答复超出了他能预料到的范畴，和烟雾一样飘忽的话语实在是过于模棱两可。他不知要如何回应，决心已经表过了，再说些什么都像是惹人厌烦的车轱辘话。他同样不知道为何Hux会看着监视器的屏幕若有所思。什么叫“你以前真的不是这样”？这到底褒义还是贬，他应该怎么回答才能让他的陛下满意，他应该怎么做才算是理解对了Hux的意思？是Hux对他的过去太过失望了吗？是Hux真的不打算原谅他了吗？</p><p>腿骨突然传来一阵激痛，他猛一龇牙，重心维持不住，屁股跌在了地板上。他过大的动静分散了Hux的注意力，皇帝回过头来观察了他片刻，看着他像翻倒的甲虫一般挣扎着想要恢复单膝跪立的姿势，等待着他勉勉强强地重新找回了平衡。</p><p>“站起来吧。”</p><p>Hux抬抬下巴道。</p><p>“……谢谢陛下。”</p><p>他终于听到了一句他想听到的话。这才是真正的大赦，能够让他的血液重新开始流动的大赦。双腿不可避免地打着颤，他咬紧牙根避免发出呻吟，靠着莫大的毅力，到底还是成功地让身体恢复了直立。Hux离开监视器前，回到办公桌前坐下，伸手掸掸烟灰：</p><p>“你说你长大了。过来，站在这儿让我看看。”</p><p>“遵命，陛下。”</p><p>“你不用以语言回应我的每一个指令。”</p><p>“明白了，陛——唔。对不起。”</p><p>“过来。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他揪揪衣摆，扯平刚刚翻到在地时带出的褶皱，挺起胸膛走上前，微微仰着下巴站在了Hux面前。不是他企图让自己看起来带上高傲的色彩，只是他曾经在照镜子的时候发现低下头的动作会让自己冒出层叠的双下巴。他不想让Hux看到自己的双下巴。他将双手贴在裤缝边缘，同白兵那般站起了军姿。Hux给了他机会，他需要向Hux展示他最好的一面。</p><p>“你确实长高了不少。”</p><p>“五英尺七英寸，陛下。”</p><p>“你的训练进度怎么样？”</p><p>“今天是第二天。进度……进度不是很好。我还很不熟练。”</p><p>“你的光剑呢？”</p><p>“我没有带来。”</p><p>“合格的武士必须随身携带光剑。”</p><p>“我以为不可以携带武器进入陛下的房间。”</p><p>“我给你这个资格。”</p><p>“谢谢陛下信任我。”</p><p>“你怎么想清楚要来见我的？”</p><p>“……我可以说实话吗，陛下？”</p><p>“你说。”</p><p>“我没想清楚。我只是好像突然就明白过来了，然后我就很想见到陛下，但是我又不敢，可是我知道不见到又不行。我昨天晚上才下定决心，今天一整天都静不下心，巴不得时间快点到晚上。我只是觉得我得来和你认错，其他的我都没想那么多。反正我就是来了，陛下如果想处死我其实我都接受。……我没有吃晚饭，陛下。如果我肚子叫了，请原谅我。”</p><p>他觉得还是提前把他可能会出现的难堪说清楚更好些，既然Hux给了他说话的机会。他紧绷的下巴随着逐渐不加修饰的内容一同放松下来，他忽然发现他已经需要低下头才能对上坐在桌子后的Hux的眼睛。这让他对自己的身高变化有了更为具象化的认知，他更笃定他必须让自己的心智和身高一同成长了。</p><p>“你为什么不吃晚饭？”</p><p>Hux似乎没打算因为他没想清楚而惩罚他。</p><p>“我没有胃口。”</p><p>“你还在发育，没有胃口也必须吃饭。”</p><p>“我以后一定好好吃晚饭。”</p><p>“盘子里还有个羊角包。拿去吃了吧。”</p><p>他断定这是个“不需要用语言回答”的命令，于是他感激地冲着Hux笑了笑，快步走到茶几前拿起了Hux的羊角包。三分钟的时间其实不够Hux吃掉些什么，看着盘子里正在逐渐变凉的饭菜，他努起嘴，觉得Hux实在是不够以身作则。可这又是谁的错？还不是他导致的吗？他对于打扰Hux吃饭产生了强烈的愧疚感。僭越便僭越吧，既然Hux现在看起来不那么生气，他斗胆端起整个餐盘，回到Hux面前，将餐品摆在了Hux桌上。</p><p>“我让你拿羊角包，不是让你把整个晚餐都端过来。”</p><p>结果他还是遭了训。才雀跃没几秒的情绪又变得像张皱巴巴的废纸，他后退一步，握着羊角包的手不知该把面包放回去还是继续拿在手里。他这幅落水狗的模样似乎让Hux有些看不下去，食指敲敲桌面，Hux沉吟一瞬开口：</p><p>“你有没有觉得你现在特别笨？”</p><p>“……觉得。我好像做什么都不对，我还需要学习。”</p><p>“你需要的不是学习。是遗忘。”</p><p>“遗忘？”</p><p>“你得忘了自己想100%听我的话。”</p><p>“可是陛下……”</p><p>100%听话难道不是一个合格的武士的要求吗？</p><p>“你是该听话，但不是像机器人那么听话。说的简单点，你得靠自己的脑子学会给我省心。把盘子端过来这个举动其实不错，你在担心我有没有吃饱饭。很好，这就是我需要的不听话，或者说是其中的一种。我给你命令让你上战场，你得听。我让你老老实实写作业，好好表现少给我添麻烦，这些你也得听。除此之外的大部分时间你要学会做个人类而不是个机器。我说了你以前不是这样的。以前的Kylo Ren把自己当成独立的人。”</p><p>……以前的自己。他记不清以前的自己是什么样的了，他对于自己的性格几乎没有记忆。以前的自己真的就那么好吗？简直难以置信。不过，以前的他应该还是很优秀的。不然Hux怎么会拿以前的他当做现在的他的标杆呢？</p><p>“以前的我很让陛下省心吗？”</p><p>“以前我不是你的陛下。”</p><p>Hux没有正面回答他的问题，Hux似乎也不打算继续回答下去。Hux的回答其实他清楚，他零碎地记得Hux曾经是他的同事。</p><p>……太别扭了。Hux是他的同事这种感觉别扭极了。就算这曾经是真实存在过的历史，他也无法想象不去仰望Hux是一种什么样的感受。</p><p>他除了几个“我”字什么都说不出来，他的思维进入了迷宫。童年时期意识到自己无知会激起蓬勃的好奇心，长大了发现自己无知只会徒增强烈的无力感。他果然还是太笨了，他竟然不能迅速地理解Hux话里的意思。他的疑惑没能逃过Hux的眼睛，皇帝陛下耐着性子继续对他道：</p><p>“我的意思是，我要你眼里有整个帝国。我不需要你眼里只有我。”</p><p>“……可陛下对我来说就是整个帝国。”</p><p>“这就是你还需要靠学习来纠正的事情了。”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“做你自己，Ren。告诉我你自己的想法，少在我面前说客套话，给彼此省下点时间。”</p><p>那么“客套话”和“礼节”的边界又在哪里呢？</p><p>他咬咬嘴：</p><p>“我会慢慢琢磨的。”</p><p>“没什么好琢磨的，除非你根本不知道怎么做自己。——也对，你确实不知道。你甚至不知道你自己是谁。……慢慢来吧。现在把面包吃了。”</p><p>这话他倒是听得很快，有那么一秒他觉得他像一只被主人允许吃饭的狗，进餐动作根本出于本能。他皱着眉头，嘎吱嘎吱地咬起了表皮酥脆的面包，这种沾着一层薄薄的糖霜的面包算是他的最爱之一，以前他总要和Hux抢，这次不知道是不是Hux故意把这只面包留给了他。……其实Hux是知道他喜欢吃这种面包的，对吧？</p><p>银河在上，对这么好的皇帝，他之前做的事情真是糟糕透顶。以后他可得多注意着些。他怎样才能摸索出最快的“做自己”的道路呢？</p><p>Hux叫他别去琢磨，可他根本控制不住自己去琢磨。“做自己”，真是一句虚无缥缈的话，他宁可这事儿有个流程手册。可能长大要面对的挑战之一就是要学会去理解Hux这些难以解读的话吧，要么就还是自己不够灵光。可话说回来，真没想到他表忠心居然能碰了钉子，真没想到他的皇帝居然不要他100%的顺从。可能武士和白兵们是不一样的吧？似乎没错，伦武士团的师兄们平时看起来都很无拘无束，来去自由。可伦武士团是伦武士团，师兄们毕竟和他不一样，不会这样频繁地直面皇帝陛下，不会站在皇帝陛下面前吃羊角包，何况整个武士团只有他一个首席……不要求首席100%的服从，却要求首席有独立人格的皇帝。他再次为Hux的仁慈感到了叹服，他的皇帝可真是银河系不可多得的明君。银河系有这样的统治者是多么幸运的一件事啊。</p><p>“陛下可真了不起。”</p><p>嘴里塞着面包，他情不自禁地感慨道。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>发觉自己把心里所想化作了声音，他“咕咚”一声咽下面包，忙不迭地打起了马虎眼。面包噎在食道里，他“啪啪”地拍起了胸口，引来了Hux的注目。Hux停下咀嚼的动作看了他几秒，突然拿过一旁摆着的holopad：</p><p>“我想起来了。你明天得去体检。”</p><p>“体检？好、好的。——嗝。什么时候，陛下？”</p><p>“明天我安排吧，你记得看通讯器。你现在身体怎么样？”</p><p>“还行。……也不算还行，其实很疼。”</p><p>“哪儿疼？”</p><p>“哪儿都疼。骨头疼，被打伤的地方也疼。”</p><p>“骨头怎么会疼？”</p><p>“长个子长太快了。”</p><p>“忍忍，过了十八就不长了。武士团把你打成什么样了？”</p><p>“像花田。”</p><p>“花田？”</p><p>“就是青一块紫一块的。跟身上开了花似的。”</p><p>“……明天去医务室开点药吧。”</p><p>“没事的，陛下。这点疼痛……”</p><p>“你的汗都要滴到地板上了。”</p><p>他用手抹了一把额头，Hux所言非虚。真是什么都逃不过皇帝陛下敏锐的眼睛，他现在一定还是煮熟的虾子的颜色。这可太狼狈了。不过话说回来，Hux现在只穿着衬衣和单裤，他却在内衣外套着内衬，内衬外套着厚重的武士服。疼不疼且不说，光初夏的温度就要把他煮熟了。心思都停留在了要如何取得Hux的原谅上，生理反馈失去了作用，事到如今他才发现自己早已大汗淋漓。他想找块毛巾给自己擦擦，但他不知道他有没有资格去Hux的浴室。他扯开濡湿的衣襟，汗珠滚落他的锁骨，他的眼睛在附近寻找着纸巾，视线奔向了Hux的右手。抽纸盒旁边，他看到那只手微微抬了抬，Hux的命令随之敲击起了他的鼓膜：</p><p>“——把衣服脱了，Ren。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……咦？”</p><p>Kylo扯着领子的动作僵住了。手部的僵硬传导至全身，身着黑色武士服、皮肤却红彤彤的Kylo看起来像个被放在火焰上炙烤的一动不动的炭块。歪脸上的惊讶和难以置信的神情太过明显，就导致Hux没能憋住那声冷哼，冷哼过后他决定什么都不说，他几乎可以笃定他是这场角力中的最后的赢家。终于反应过来了Hux要求他做什么，Kylo牵强地扯了扯嘴角，重复了一遍Hux的指令：</p><p>“脱掉衣服……？”</p><p>“哪个音节你没听清楚？”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>Kylo勾着领子的手指像是长在了衣服上。这种多余的迟疑让Hux觉得颇为可笑，也不知当初光着屁股恬不知耻地冲出他房间的究竟是哪位神仙。从27号Kylo还是个婴儿的阶段开始，他已经目睹了不知多少次Kylo的裸体，更不要说那噩梦一般的七年中，Kylo在他面前气急败坏地脱衣服都算是一种发怒的表现。</p><p>这倒又是一次新鲜的体验了。知耻的Kylo Ren。竟然会因为裸体而感到羞耻的Kylo Ren。</p><p>其实他并不打算对Kylo做什么。他不打算牵着赤裸的Kylo到门外走一遭，也不打算像曾经那样恣意羞辱Kylo的体格，他只是想看看伦武士团在Kylo身上留下的青肿，想剥去那一层牡蛎壳瞧瞧Kylo的肉身究竟发育到了什么程度。而Kylo竟然因为要在他面前裸体而感到了难堪，这种令他意想不到的羞耻更是因其荒谬的特质刺激了他获胜的欲望。他多等了几秒，Kylo的迟疑似乎仍旧没有消散的征兆，于是他将烟架在烟灰缸边缘，上身向后靠到椅背上：</p><p>“你说你要效忠于我，对不对？”</p><p>“……是的，陛下。”</p><p>“你既然效忠于我，你的身体就应该是我的财产。退一步讲，我要你效忠于帝国，你的身体也就是帝国的财产，更何况帝国为了让你醒来耗费了近亿的资金。我现在只是要求你把衣服脱掉而已，不过分吧？”</p><p>“但我不知道脱了衣服……”</p><p>“你的裸体我都看烦了，Kylo。”</p><p>“那……我可以斗胆问问为什么要我脱掉衣服吗？”</p><p>“不可以。”</p><p>“……好吧。”</p><p>那双本就下垂的眼角因他的这句话垂得更厉害了。哀伤的眼神未能引起他的怜爱，他甚至不太明白Kylo为什么会觉得这样难堪。所谓的“成长”难道就是吃了那颗不该吃的水果，产生了根本没有任何必要的羞耻心？哪怕这羞耻心让他觉得再怎么有趣，磨磨蹭蹭的Kylo也依旧会消磨他的耐性。他看着Kylo缓慢地拆掉腰带，工整地三折放在地毯上，他对这种繁文缛节的容忍几乎要到了边缘。一个受到礼数制约、甚至在言行中对礼数无比推崇的Kylo已经够让他心烦了，新鲜感对于他的情绪的改善作用也不过短短的几个瞬间。Kylo何时在他面前这样局促地脱过衣服？Kylo不正是每次都把衣服扔得东一件西一件、导致他的房间里总能出其不意地冒出来一条大号三角裤的那位吗？</p><p>而27号Kylo穿的甚至不是三角裤。</p><p>……也罢，那只是曾经的Kylo的恶趣味，他知道。他不指望也不想看到刚刚来到这个世界上的27号全套继承Kylo的恶习，但他同样也不想要Kylo变得如此迂腐。武士服的上衣同样被Kylo叠好了放在一旁，靴子被Kylo脱下来拎着摆到了门口。多此一举，他想。这地毯早就踩脏了不是吗？从门口回来的Kylo褪掉了宽松的黑色长裤，里面是一条普通得不能再普通的同样宽松的白色棉质四角内衣。银河在上，他简直要觉得倒胃口了。</p><p>外衣脱无可脱，Kylo终于认命地脱起了内衬。骨节已经不似幼年那般纤细的双手在拆解内衬的系带时很是笨拙，如果不是Hux清楚地知道Kylo只是紧张而已，他甚至要怀疑这是某种故意为之的用来吊人胃口的表演。笨拙的动作带来糟糕的进展，Kylo不知为何将系带变成了一个死结。死结甫一形成，Kylo的双手立刻开始哆嗦，那年轻人抬起头迅速地瞥了他一眼，喃喃了一句“对不起”，低下头用剪得过短的指甲和死结较起了劲。系带太细而死结太死，Kylo一度拿那死结无能为力。他品味了几秒Kylo的焦灼，抽出笔筒里的美工刀扔到了桌子的另一侧。</p><p>“谢谢陛下”，Kylo再次用上了礼数来回应他。可嘴上说的是一套，行动起来又是另一套，再怎么迟钝的人也能看得出来Kylo有些下不去手，他清了清嗓子以表催促。嗓音落下，他终于看到Kylo一咬牙割断了系带，内衬瞬间变得松散，离开Kylo的身体后照常被Kylo叠得齐整，置在了一旁。同样无趣的白色紧身背心不再大面积地覆盖着Kylo的身躯，Kylo裸露的上臂顶端隆起的肌肉暴露在了他眼前。吸了吸鼻子，Kylo沉了口气，双臂交叠在小腹前方，手指攥住了背心底部。</p><p>“……还需要继续脱吗？”</p><p>Kylo带着一线希望轻声问他。</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>他给出了泯灭Kylo的希望的回答。</p><p>他怀疑那厚实的下唇要被Kylo咬出血了。——真是何必，真是难以理解。礼数在这方面根本没有存在的必要，他实在是难以忍受Kylo的扭捏。倒不如强行扒了Kylo的衣服再将Kylo打一顿，可他知道这只能增强Kylo对于礼数的拥护，只能让Kylo的行为向着他不需要的方向策马狂奔。他想查查是哪个王八蛋给Kylo上了礼节课，他不记得他有安排过这种他童年时期就已经恨之入骨的课程。他拾起一旁的holopad，手指滑动，调出了Kylo的课程表。</p><p>一分钟后他得出结论：Kylo根本就没有上过礼节课。</p><p>……完全不知道是从哪里来的多此一举的礼数和教养，他盯着Kylo光溜溜的上身皱着眉头想。</p><p>他的凝视让Kylo会错了意，准武士嘴角颤了颤，憋着气脱起了自己身上仅剩的那条内裤。倒不是说他不打算让Kylo脱到一丝不挂，只是他没想到他的走神也能让Kylo做出如此偏离真相的解读。……其实有什么好意外的？以前的Kylo不也总能从他的走神里发散出一堆有七没八的破烂玩意儿？27号只是在另一个层面上继续发散罢了。</p><p>每个细节都不对，可每个细节又都在本质上符合Kylo的常规。他在心中暗自叹息，香烟送到嘴边，烟雾散尽之后，放好内衣从地板上站起来的Kylo已经真正地不着片缕。</p><p>还好Kylo没羞涩地用双手捂住生殖部位，否则他可能真的要把Kylo一枪打死了。和十二年前一样，他的每一个抽屉里都有一把爆能枪。像刚刚来到他桌前时那般，Kylo恢复军姿，伸长脖子抬起了下巴，但抬头的动作在这一次多得是为了逃避与他对视。他也未执着地要求Kylo的视线必须停留在他身上，按下房间顶灯的开关，他在恢复明亮的房间里打量起了Kylo初成的肉体。</p><p>正如Kylo所言，练习用光剑在Kylo身上留下的伤痕像是绽放的百花，东一处西一处地布满了Kylo的躯体。这些伤痕不会留下永久的印记，只会在医务室帮助下于24个小时之内消失无踪，但很显然，今天训练过后Kylo还没有去过医务室。十五岁的Kylo只有五英尺七英寸的身高让他有些惊讶，不过Kylo的双腿已经明显比过去长了一大截，大腿也开始凸显出日后那般浑圆的轮廓。伤痕分布最为密集的腰际还不似成年后的Kylo那样粗壮，若是用手掐掐看，可能也揪不起多少曾遭他嘲笑的脂肪。胸口——胸口光洁到看不到一丝毛发，这倒和成年的Kylo没什么区别。好笑的是那条深紫色的伤痕，像是大号的乳钉一般精准地压在Kylo的左胸乳头上，横亘左右。锁骨上像是被打了十字，双臂铺满大小各异的淤青，大腿内侧甚至都没逃过师兄的教育，有不少伤口还破了皮。Kylo可真没说错。Kylo还真是开了花了。</p><p>不用看监视器他也知道，他的审视引起了Kylo强烈的不安。隔着两米远的距离，他尚能坐在桌后看到Kylo的双脚，右脚的大拇指局促地搓着左脚的脚背，脚趾边缘磨出了泡。</p><p>他的审视还没结束，不知搭错了哪根神经，Kylo突然行动起来，蓦地做了个深呼吸走上前，在他的桌前俯下身，双肘撑住了桌面。那头黑发摊在了他的桌子上，他看到Kylo的屁股向着空中撅起，尾骨与脊椎联结成一条精妙的弧线，让屁股的高度超越了后脑勺。隔着头发形成的帘幕，Kylo伏于桌案，满是焦灼地、期期艾艾地开口：</p><p>“我……我准备好了，陛下。”</p><p>“……准备好什么？”</p><p>这次轮到他感到了意外。Kylo的姿势性意味实在过浓，说话的语气又好似神坛前待宰的牲口，突然使出的这么一招让他有些难以理解又难以置信，这委实超出了他的预料范畴。这家伙在搞什么？难道是性教育课给他讲的东西太多了？还是说Kylo看了什么十八岁以下不该看的东西，又或者Kylo的回忆不知道从哪儿找回来了？难道是有谁教给Kylo要用撅屁股赔罪了？</p><p>他非宰了那个狗东西不可。</p><p>他看到了那撅起的屁股上的伤疤。伤疤随着Kylo的成长变大，这会儿红得很是醒目。Kylo似乎没听出他话语中的疑问，只是仓促地继续道：</p><p>“需要我去卧室里把鞭子取来吗？”</p><p>……鞭子？什么鞭子？马鞭？</p><p>……搞半天Kylo是觉得他要打屁股了？</p><p>他差点就要哑然失笑了。</p><p>但他不能笑出来，不能。他不能给Kylo放松和走神的机会，鉴于Kylo对他人情绪的理解能力和发散能力都不属于常人的范畴，鉴于27号完美地延续了Kylo的这个毛病。他咬住下唇的肉一言不发，由着Kylo的屁股高高撅在空中与空气完美接触，一直等到Kylo的双腿开始因等待产生的焦虑不住颤抖，才终于吐了口烟道：</p><p>“……Ren。我们今天不做这个。”</p><p>“陛下……”</p><p>“还是说你很想被我打一顿？”</p><p>“唔，我……没、没有。但是如果陛下打我一顿能消气的话……”</p><p>“我今天不打算靠打你消气。”</p><p>其实更多的时候他消气的方式是直接杀了Kylo。曾经有段时间他杀死Kylo的频率高到了每周一次，Phasma一度对他颇有微词。但他拥有无限的杀死Kylo的权力不代表他不会打Kylo的屁股，他抽11岁的Kylo的屁股如此娴熟可都多亏了成年Kylo的无私奉献。然而确实如他告诉Kylo的，他今天晚上不想打Kylo的屁股。打Kylo的屁股需要善后，善后未免不会牵扯到医疗中心，不去善后又有可能给他带来更多的麻烦。Kylo又哭着睡着了可怎么办？屁股受伤行动不便，明天他的师兄们可是会发现这孩子的异常的。弊大于利，算了。</p><p>“那……那陛下还在生气吗？”</p><p>——看吧，他就说Kylo异于常人。正常人的对话逻辑不该如此，正常人只会问他“那如何才能让陛下消气”。Kylo伏着的脑袋已经抬起来了，像从洞口钻出来探风的兔子一样谨小慎微地看着他。屁股被Kylo放回了原位，Kylo缓慢地从他桌上起身，在得不到他的回复的情况下，揣摩着他的表情退回了原地。他看到Kylo弯下了身。</p><p>“你干什么？”</p><p>“既然不打屁股的话，我想把裤子穿上——”</p><p>“我让你穿上了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>蹲下去的兔子“嗖”地又站了起来，力道过猛，Kylo因头晕而踉跄了一步。待到回过神来，Kylo似乎已经把军姿一事忘在了脑后，行为失去了目的性，就让Kylo陷入了困惑和不知所措之中。他猜测Kylo正在绞尽脑汁地思考什么样的举动才是正确的，什么样的行为才能让他消气、让对话延续下去，但说实话，这不是他能给出的答案。</p><p>他根本没在生气，又何来消气之说？</p><p>他故意利用延宕来让Kylo不知所措，他又何必这么快收手？</p><p>他的童年时代，家里的军犬下了崽，他曾经背着Brendol把小狗们放在同一个笼子里来观察狗群内部的互动方式，研究头狗身上的特质进行学习。他也曾尝试在训练过程中改变自身的行为来扰乱小狗的思维，他喜欢看到小狗因为自己的改变做出各种不同的反应。到了40岁的如今，他发现他依然享受这种乐趣，只不过观察的对象变成了Kylo Ren，无论Kylo活了29年还是五个星期。而若要以狗来比喻27号Kylo，现在的Kylo不过是刚刚褪去了眼前的蓝膜罢了。</p><p>看来他还得多加教育。</p><p>或者说这正是他应该开始教育Kylo的时候。</p><p>牡蛎壳依旧厚重，被Kylo脱下的布料只不过算是硬壳上附着的污泥。污泥没了，壳子仍旧以Kylo右手攥着左臂肘关节的形式维持着自己的存在。回到自己的衣服旁意味着Kylo再次离他两米开外，虽说这视角能保证Kylo在他的眼里一览无余，刻意为之的距离感也还是让他感到不耐。</p><p>“走近点，Ren。”</p><p>他命令Kylo越过那本无必要的距离。Kylo来了，他在观察中意识到那微颤的胸口还没有发育得很厚。Kylo虽然已经不是小树苗了，虽然和同龄人相比并不属于营养不良的那一号，但和自身成年体态比起来，仍是超乎他想象的羸弱。他有些想不通到底成长的路上出了什么变故，才能让只有五英尺七英寸的Kylo变成日后那样一个庞然大物。他从桌后站起来，隔着桌子攥住Kylo的下巴，小指隔着手套搔过Kylo的皮肤，拇指和食指猛一用力：</p><p>“你现在连一块遮羞布都不剩了。你是不是差不多放弃坚持说那些冠冕堂皇的废话了？”</p><p>“陛下……”</p><p>“‘陛下’、‘陛下’，坏了的holo播放器都比你强点，知道说点别的词给我听。你还没有回答我刚才的问题：如果我就是不原谅你，你怎么办？”</p><p>他在指尖施加了更多的力量，掐得Kylo钝痛连连，嗓子里发出断断续续的呻吟，眼角跟着泛出了疼痛的泪。抓着自己胳膊的手“砰”地一声扳住了桌子边缘，Kylo焦急地回答道：</p><p>“我、我不知道……”</p><p>“你不是说不祈求我的原谅吗？那你总有个备份计划吧？”</p><p>“那我就一直好好表现到陛下原谅我为止……”</p><p>“这和我原谅了你又有什么区别？”</p><p>“我不知道……我没有、我没想过陛下会不原谅我……”</p><p>“你觉得我一定会原谅你？”</p><p>“不是的，我不知道……如果陛下不原谅我，那我不知道要怎么面对……我不敢想象……”</p><p>“所以你到底希不希望我原谅你？”</p><p>“希望，陛下……”</p><p>“那你说不祈求我的原谅算不算是废话和假话？”</p><p>“算，陛下……”</p><p>“这不得了。”</p><p>他松开手，顺势将Kylo的脑袋向后一推。凶狠的语气瞬间变得平和，他重新坐回椅子上，看着Kylo垂泪揉起了自己泛红的下巴。不对称的歪脸，他熟悉的线条。看来哪怕是进入了青春期，Kylo的毛发也全都集中在了脑袋上，身上光洁得像个婴儿不说，连胡子都没有长出来的迹象。</p><p>“你得学会把你的真实想法告诉我。我每天听的客套话已经够多了，我不想在你身上浪费时间。”</p><p>“我知道了。”</p><p>“我现在告诉你，我原谅你。我可以容忍你过去两周的一切行为，但是下不为例。之前两周情况特殊，我不打算因为这种生理上的失衡教训你，但也不要把这种原谅当成我给你发了张许可证。”</p><p>“……谢谢。我知道错……”</p><p>“你知道什么？”</p><p>“我知道错了。”</p><p>“我说过——”</p><p>“我想认错，陛下，你让我认错好不好？”</p><p>Kylo猛地抬起头来，语气一时间很是焦急，</p><p>“我不需要陛下告诉我我没有错，我真的很想告诉陛下我很抱歉。我确实需要陛下的原谅，但我也不想要陛下不把我犯的错当一回事。我、我知道这样不对，但我不想看到陛下就这么简单地原谅我。……我说的话是不是太矛盾了？陛下和我说过我没那么重要，但我想变得对陛下来说很重要，我希望我能变成很重要的首席武士，如果我做了那么过分的事情陛下却觉得无伤大雅，我不知道要怎么办才好了……”</p><p>从呢喃出发的絮语随着Kylo的情绪愈发激动而变得像打在地板上的钢珠，哭腔随之而来，Kylo的五官逐渐在脸上扭成了一团。已经和成年后差别不大的五官让他发现Kylo哭起来还是那张一成不变的丑脸，鄙夷和满足感同时涌上心头，他抽出来两张纸巾放到Kylo面前：</p><p>“现在肯说实话了？”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“我因为你说实话打你了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>Kylo抓过纸巾堵在脸上，连着两次抽噎。这一晚他头一次感受到一种从骨子里散发出来的轻松，他取回架在烟灰缸边缘的香烟，习惯性地抖抖烟灰：</p><p>“你现在知道你浪费了我们多少时间了吧？还有什么是你想说但你没有跟我说的？”</p><p>“……没有了。”</p><p>他看了一眼holopad上的监控界面：</p><p>“你小心我真的揍你。”</p><p>“可我……可那太失礼了……”</p><p>“你不告诉我我怎么知道失不失礼？”</p><p>“你会嘲笑我的，Papa。”</p><p>“我还没说你叫我Papa失不失礼呢。”</p><p>“那……那我想……我想抱你一下。Pa——对不起，陛下，”</p><p>Kylo放下手来，声音沮丧和自暴自弃再次低微下去：</p><p>“我只剩下这一句话还没说了。我想要你抱抱我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说不后悔当然不可能。不后悔就不会这般忐忑，不后悔的话，Kylo就不会如此希望时光能倒流回至少一分钟之前，哪怕只有三十秒他也情愿。他以为自己的脑子已经正常了，他真的这么认为，至少五分钟以前他还这样认为；可Hux吓得他没了分寸。Hux捏着他下巴的手给他带来的痛感那样激烈，语言上的苛责也让他几乎能把胆汁吐Hux一脸。他以为他有足够的勇气面对Hux的怒气，可他发现哪怕是这种伪装出来的怒气都足以让他溃不成军。</p><p>和Hux比起来，他的道行还是太浅了。</p><p>道行浅的另一个后果就是他真的说了实话。他简直难以判断这倒底是不是Hux趁着他疏于防范而给他布下的陷阱，但这又有什么所谓？他像头盲目的猎物一般一头栽了进去。现在从陷阱的坑底向上攀登来得及吗？趁着他还没听到猎人的脚步声，趁着猎人还没有对他的愚蠢和冒犯做出表态？</p><p>他都十五岁了，看在银河的份儿上。有的绝地武士在这个年纪已经能独当一面了，他却在这里光着身子要银河帝国的皇帝抱抱他。这是多么荒谬的、愚蠢的、令人不齿的恳求啊？他怎么能如此顺利地把这些话说出口呢？</p><p>何况他片刻前还哭得像是刚从过山车上下来的三岁小孩。</p><p>……说到过山车，他还没有去坐过呢。他不记得他在曾经的童年里有没有过这样的经历，但他可以肯定的是至少他醒来以后没有去过。银河66号游乐园的地址离这里只有半天的航程，其实他是很想和Hux一起去一次试试看的。但那也不过是小时候的妄想而已，十五岁了，就不该再闹着和大人一起去游乐园了。过山车其实也没什么刺激的不是吗？他应该很快就能开飞机了吧？他现在还记得要怎么操作吗？</p><p>思维在下一瞬间猛一收束，Kylo暗中骂了自己一句怎么偏在这种时候想这些有七没八的东西。他意识到他对自身的控制力无论从哪个角度来讲都差得令人发指，他下定决心他一定要在成年前，不，下个星期——也不对，他要在明天、在下一个小时、在下一秒就有所改变。这一晚他的表现都不尽人意，就算有尽了他自己的意的部分也未能给他带来令他满意的结局，而他作为一个已经成长了的未来的帝国武士，他知道什么叫服从更有经验的人利大于弊。</p><p>Hux就是更有经验的人。说得不客观一点，现在这个阶段，他几乎可以做出判断：Hux永远是对的。那么，既然他没能让Hux满意，错的就还是他自己；他应该好好表现，可他方才说出的那几句话简直是错上加错。他趁着猎人还没有做出表态……</p><p>……问题就在于猎人还没有做出表态。</p><p>Kylo突然慌了。</p><p>在他想出解决问题的方法前，他已经忍不住看向了Hux。心虚的时候就低头本该是人类的正常反应，慌乱让他一度忘了逃避Hux的视线。待他看向Hux了，他才发现Hux脸上的表情与他想象的愠怒不大沾边：</p><p>Hux像是听了个笑话。</p><p>听了个没什么讽刺至极却又毫无幽默感的笑话。用“冷笑”来形容Hux的笑容最简单也最合适不过了吧？可却又缺些什么。鄙夷，对了。就是鄙夷。Hux的手放在唇边，夹着那支送进Hux嘴里的烟；Hux玩味地盯了他一阵，平淡地吐出一口烟道：</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>“Papa……”</p><p>“注意称呼。”</p><p>“对不起，陛下……我其实并不打算……”</p><p>“又来这套？你再不改掉撒谎的毛病，可就不是我拒绝抱抱你那么简单了。”</p><p>……唉。也不知道到底是自己太容易被看穿还是Hux太聪明。Kylo颓丧地抿了抿嘴，心中的某个角落却敲起了振奋的军鼓。矛盾的心情中，他试探着绕过桌子，走了两步却又停在了桌子左侧，犹豫着不知要不要继续前进。他可耻地对着Hux的胸膛吞了口口水。喉头夸张地“咕咚”一声，声音明显到他想割喉自杀。他后退了一步，看到Hux伸出左手要他过来，又探戈般地上前，姿态虽然滑稽，却已是使出了百分之二百的勇气。</p><p>走到Hux身前了，他才发现他不知道这个拥抱要怎样实行。Hux根本就没站起来。他要弯下腰、伸长了胳膊、弓起后背来做出一个笨拙却又充满距离感的动作吗？那样……那样岂不是根本接触不到曾经给过他无尽的安全感的胸膛？</p><p>谁料Hux指了指自己的腿：</p><p>“傻站着干什么？坐上来啊。”</p><p>他一瞬间很是惊喜。他几乎听得到自己澎湃的心跳，但这澎湃在下一秒便偃旗息鼓，他看了看自己比Hux要粗出一圈的大腿：</p><p>“我太沉了，陛下。”</p><p>他的体贴竟然引出Hux一声毫不克制的嗤笑。Hux扯住他的手腕，将他向前一拽，逼迫他慌乱地跌坐在了Hux身上。别说克制坐上去的力气了，他觉得自己简直就是砸向地面的一颗陨石。他想要再次道歉，后背却已环上Hux的右臂，锁骨上压下Hux的下巴，他的皇帝在他耳边轻飘飘地回应他：</p><p>“我抱过更重的。”</p><p>“……谁？”</p><p>他发现自己竟然有些嫉妒，这种出于本能的、超出他的理智的我控制范畴的嫉妒让他一时间有些呆怔。Hux咬了一口他的脖子：</p><p>“死了。”</p><p>这啃咬势必是在惩罚他胡乱问了个不该问的问题。但他还是因为能够如此直接地接触到Hux的皮肤而感到了放松，他让自己的身体从僵硬中解脱出来，说服自己去享受皇帝陛下赏赐给他的这个拥抱。他思索了片刻，觉得自己问出来的第二个问题应该无伤大雅：</p><p>“有多重？”</p><p>“……未来的你那么重。”</p><p>“未来的我很重吗？”</p><p>“像坦坦兽。”</p><p>“是……是强壮吧？”</p><p>“算是吧。……你看看你，”</p><p>Hux一声叹息，</p><p>“除了要我的原谅就是要我的拥抱。你还能不能有点出息？”</p><p>“对不起……”</p><p>“别跟我道歉。你今天晚上说太多次了，播放器。”</p><p>“那我该说什么？”</p><p>“什么都别说如何？”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>Hux的手抬上来揉了揉他的头发。他被揉得很舒服，他靠在Hux肩头闭上了眼。这一夜之前的焦虑不安、他见到Hux后的难堪与窘迫刹那之间消失了；他不再对自己感到失望，一种带着希望的光芒的幸福感满溢心间。他深深吸了几口气，这才发现自己究竟有多想念这种浓郁冷峻的木香味。手套上残留的气味根本不够，这种气味，这种真实的、带着温度的、将他从头到脚萦绕起来的气味才是他想要的。这就是老师说的Alpha的味道吧？原来这就是Hux的味道。他真是难以理解自己为什么会对这种气味毫无记忆。这明明是闻了一次就让人恨不得闻一辈子的香气啊。</p><p>“我能说一句会让陛下生气的话吗？”</p><p>他用嘴唇蹭着Hux的肩膀道。</p><p>“知道我会生气你还要说？”</p><p>“是实话呀，陛下。”</p><p>“说吧。”</p><p>“……Papa最好了。”</p><p>他发誓他只说这一次，最后一次。可他又不太相信自己的发誓，他意识到自己有些被这种气味引起的幸福感冲昏了头。……昏了头又怎样呢？Hux给他拥抱了。他可以不用那么久急着长大。他可以慢慢改变，他或许不需要逼迫自己去压抑亲近Hux的欲望，去独占……</p><p>……他在想什么啊？</p><p>他贴在Hux身上笑了。</p><p>痴人说梦，或者根本是大逆不道。对于Hux来说，他连个“重要”都算不上，“独占”这个词可是再也不能出现在他的辞典里了。</p><p>他等着他的皇帝对那句话做出回应，其实没有回应也没关系；但他的皇帝还是满足了他，虽然给出的回应没那么好听：</p><p>“我可真看不出你哪儿成长了。”</p><p>他昏头昏脑地笑笑：</p><p>“我长高了。”</p><p>他说这句话的时候是有些自豪的。他同样开始为他身上的花田自豪，为他的疼痛自豪，这都是他正在变得更加强壮的的证明。其实真正的“成长”，可能就是这种不断地试错又改正吧？还好他有个允许他试错的、会把他引向正确的方向的、教训完他还允许他无理取闹的皇帝。他的皇帝真是银河系有史以来最好的皇帝了。</p><p>他开始哼那首他很喜欢的军歌。</p><p>哼了没两句，Hux掐了一把他的腰：</p><p>“吵。”</p><p>“……换一首？”</p><p>“别得寸进尺。”</p><p>他这才满足地老老实实地闭上嘴，再次让自己浸入了Hux带给他的温暖中。隔着布料他逐渐清晰地感受到Hux的体温，他开始怀念他能够缠着Hux睡觉的那些日子。那种待遇他如今不奢望了，能隔着Hux的衣服和Hux拥抱他已经足够庆幸。烟味，松木味。他说不够，根本不够。他说手套根本不够，手套不及陛下的亿万分之一。他的呢喃被Hux听进耳朵里，Hux问他：</p><p>“什么手套？”</p><p>“我……很偶然地，捡到了一双陛下的手套。”</p><p>希望这个谎言别被Hux发现。事实上，Hux就算发现了也没和他计较：</p><p>“所以手套怎么就不够了？”</p><p>“我昨天睡不着的时候就靠闻着陛下的手套放松下来。”</p><p>这话不算僭越吧？诚实算不算是他的免死牌？</p><p>Hux微微松开他：</p><p>“……靠我手套上的气味？”</p><p>“是的，陛下。我也不知道为什么，陛下身上的味道很好闻，而且能让我安心。我很喜欢陛下的气味。研究员能不能用陛下的气味做个香氛罐头？我想拿回去放房间里。”</p><p>“脑子没长多少，烂主意怎么这么多。不可能。……Ren，”</p><p>Hux这次彻底松开他，甚至将他稍微推开了一些：</p><p>“军校教官的性教育课你去上了没有？”</p><p>他一愣：</p><p>“我去了。”</p><p>想必是他们触及了什么严肃话题Hux才会把他推开，但他实在是不知道这话题严肃在哪里。他试着让自己再抱回去，可Hux用手掌撑住了他的胸口，拉开了他与Hux之间的距离。他有些不高兴。不就是性教育课吗？他去了。虽然他逃课逃了很多，至少性教育课他还是去了。别的课他去过了，觉得无聊，不想再去；性教育课他可没听过。性教育课在课程表上是红标，红标意味着这课很重要。好奇战胜了叛逆，他当然去了。</p><p>“那你知不知道气味是什么？”</p><p>“是陛下的信息素。还有我的，其他人的……我的信息素味道不太好闻。甜腻腻的，一点都不成熟。”</p><p>“那你知不知道你是个Omega是什么概念？”</p><p>有些令他失望地，Hux并未针对他对于自身气味的描述发表评论。他皱皱眉头：</p><p>“Omega脆弱又容易冲动，其实不是军队的好材料。但是对于原力的感知水平和Alpha力敏者一样特别，对我来说倒算是好事。还有就是，Omega会有发情期，但教官说我现在不需要操心这个。”</p><p>“怎么不需要操心？”</p><p>“因为满十八岁以后可以手术切除腺体。我问过了，基地医疗中心就能做到。等我十八岁了我就去做手术，这样就不会给陛下惹麻烦了。”</p><p>他带着些得意的回答竟引来Hux的一阵无言。他得意的表情渐渐消失了；他弯曲的嘴角逐渐放平，眼梢也不再带着飞扬的神采。他开始感到忧虑，他不懂他的陛下为什么会做出这样的反应。Hux的表情看起来好像他因为无知而惹了什么麻烦。他甚至不确定自己该不该继续坐在Hux大腿上了。</p><p>大脑做出决定之前，出于求生的本能，他的屁股就已经先离开了Hux的身体。他刚刚改变姿态，Hux就一把将他按回身上：</p><p>“别胡闹。”</p><p>掐在他腰间的手恰巧压在他的伤痕上，他疼得只咧嘴。可Hux并未将手放开：</p><p>“你不是普通人类，执行任何手术之前都需要研究小组的调查和我的批准。万一出了事故你就是在浪费帝国资金，身为帝国财产你不要瞎折腾。没有向我报备禁止切除腺体，明白吗？”</p><p>“……明白了 陛下。是我没有想得那么深刻。”</p><p>“明白了就行。下去吧。”</p><p>Hux松开了放在他腰侧的手。离开的许可到了手，他又全然没了从Hux大腿上下去的冲动，开口再要一次拥抱显然是无理取闹，一着急，他只能用问问题来拖延自己留在Hux身上的时间：</p><p>“那这之后我如果遇到发情期该怎么办？”</p><p>“抑制剂。你总不会没学这个吧？”</p><p>“教官说抑制剂可能影响我的原力表现。”</p><p>“那到时候再说吧。”</p><p>“教官说Omega的性冲动也会比Beta和其他人强。”</p><p>“性冲动——你现在有性冲动吗？”</p><p>“没有。……也不对，好像有。我不知道。……我不知道什么样的感觉才是性冲动。”</p><p>他翻着眼睛回想了一番过去两周的日子，视线回到Hux脸上时才发现自己的发言带来了怎样的后果：Hux把他当成了傻子。Hux根本就是在用看弱智的眼神看他，眼神中暴露出Hux因他的无知而感到的难以置信。他好不容易降下温度的脸又臊了起来，他觉得他到了真的得从Hux膝盖上滚蛋的时候。但Hux抽了口烟，突然问他：</p><p>“你昨天晚上闻我手套的时候有什么感觉？”</p><p>……什么感觉？</p><p>他觉得身体温暖、惬意、如坠云雾之中；他又觉得有种说不出来的空虚，有种热流集中在小腹下方，敦促着他去做一些他没做过的事。他昨天晚上把被子塞在腿间又夹又蹭才好受些，他一度认为是自己身体不适罢了。难道这种感觉有什么不对吗？</p><p>犹豫半晌，在“掩藏”和“坦白”之间他选择了后者。他不想对Hux保留什么秘密，他的皇帝肯指引他，他不能错过任何一个机会。他如实说了，忐忑地等着Hux的回答。Hux却只是抽烟。Hux侧过脑袋看着一旁，闷了两口烟后，回过头来看他：</p><p>“你碰你自己没有？”</p><p>“……碰哪儿？”</p><p>他不太明白。三节性教育课他才上完第一节，明天才是第二节呢。</p><p>“那儿。”</p><p>Hux指了指他用来撒尿的器官。阴茎，他知道。他还有阴道，但那玩意儿他记得用处不大，只是武士身上的累赘罢了。</p><p>“……我没有。”</p><p>他低头看着自己裸露的性器官，这才发现他的阴茎不知何时变得比平时大了些。是Hux身上气味的缘故？这么说来，老师确实提到过Omega和Alpha身上的气味会引起对方的何种反应，难不成他……</p><p>他因为Hux陛下的气味有了性冲动？</p><p>完了。</p><p>完了，他丢人丢大发了。</p><p>现在挥刀自宫能不能补偿他身体对他的背叛？</p><p>意识到自己不知何时因为Hux的气味而“勃起”了的瞬间，他的表情慌乱起来，零零碎碎说出口的道歉连完整的句子都难以构成。他手忙脚乱地要从Hux身上下去，他要尽快远离Hux的身体，尽快穿上自己的衣服，否则的话——</p><p>“现在碰一下试试看。”</p><p>……咦？</p><p>他第三次被Hux按回了膝盖上。他觉得他好像一只总想往空中飘的气球，可他的主人就是不肯撒手。“碰一下试试看”，今晚他收到的第二个让他怀疑自己耳朵出了毛病的指令。这一次他在Hux的大腿上呆住了。</p><p>他眨眨眼：</p><p>“……教官说……”</p><p>“你听他的还是听我的？”</p><p>“唔、我……”</p><p>“还是说你现在要违抗我的指令？”</p><p>这种危险的推测让他赶忙摇了摇头。……不，没什么好怕的，Kylo Ren。没什么好担心的，就和刚才你被要求脱掉衣服一样。一定是Hux有什么事情要教给你了，一定是你需要从某种实践中获取真知。一定是这样。</p><p>死死咬住嘴唇内侧的肉，他试着用自己的手指点了点改变了方向的龟头。</p><p>他的余光好像捕捉到Hux翻了个白眼。</p><p>他赶忙用手握住了阴茎。手掌盖上去的一瞬间他浑身一个激灵，试探地望了Hux一眼，他的皇帝挥挥手要他继续。他用大拇指抚摸起圆柱上的皮肤，Hux有些不耐烦地说了一声“上下”。他立刻收回拇指，将手团成圈上下运作起来，从未体验过的酥麻感顷刻间铺满了他的下身，传导到了他的腰际。他的手似乎不再听从大脑的指令，不再等待大脑做出判断和决定，而是自发地、跟随本能和欲望的步伐行动起来，他咬紧的嘴蓦地张开，不知不觉中他发现自己的呼吸已经粗重的刺耳。阴道似乎也跟着抽搐了起来；他想将腿合拢，可他的姿势无法给他这个机会，空虚感让他加重了手上的力度。……他这是在干什么？在皇帝面前触碰性器官并且产生这样的反应是应该的吗？</p><p>“陛下……”</p><p>他挣扎着用理智吐出了一个单词。可这单词之后他再无话可说，Hux身上的气味在此刻变得愈发浓郁，让他被陌生的感觉占据了大脑的每一条沟壑。他的肌肉本就作痛，腰部这会儿更是发酸，意识恍惚之中他已经又贴在了Hux身上，左手圈住Hux的脖子找起了支撑点。陛下、陛下、陛下，他能说出口的、能想到的词汇只剩下这一个，困惑和矛盾不过是浪潮般的感触中被淹没的火花。太奇怪了，他想，他怎么可以在皇帝面前做这样的事？但这是陛下命令他做的……陛下要他碰自己，可是陛下要求他一直碰了吗？他的手背有几次触到了Hux的小腹区域，Hux是不是在裤腰附近塞了一把爆能枪？……啊，好舒服。原来“碰自己”可以这么舒服。原来因为Hux的气味感到空虚的时候应该这么做，可Hux是他的皇帝对吧？……可是他从来都没有过这种感受，这种渐强的、缓缓带他升上天空、突破星球防护罩、进入真空里飘荡的——</p><p>高潮来袭的瞬间他有些窒息，手掌感受到阴茎的颤动，他带着眩晕看向了从阴茎顶端喷射而出的液体。他花了好些时间才反应过来自己究竟在哪儿、自己刚刚在做什么，以及那些液体已经有多半溅在了Hux的衣服上；还未来得及享受余韵他便陷入恐慌，他笨拙地用手心擦起了Hux衣服上的脏污。Hux的衬衣衣摆和裤子前端都湿了，他努力去擦，可是越抹越脏。他又摸到那把爆能枪了，虽然理智告诉他爆能枪不可能被Hux放在那种位置，可他的感性已经用对惩罚的恐惧将他淹没了。</p><p>他甚至不知道自己是该先呼吸还是要先道歉。就在他试图调节好呼吸以及时道歉的档口，他被Hux吐出的烟呛得一咳嗽，他的皇帝毫无预兆地对他做出评价：</p><p>“真是个没用的Omega。”</p><p>他刚刚离开沸点的血液瞬间降至了冰点。他浑身都被这句话冻住了，抬头瑟瑟地看向Hux时，他一度产生了脖子咯吱作响、冰渣扑簌掉落的幻听。他嘴唇蠕动却又说不出一个字来，他知道他的皇帝听够了道歉，可他想不到他还剩下什么好说。</p><p>Hux没给他说话的机会。皇帝陛下扯了扯自己肮脏的衬衣：</p><p>“你对于性欲真是毫无抵抗力。这么敏感的身体上了战场可怎么办？”</p><p>“我会学着控制——”</p><p>“我很怀疑你能不能学会。”</p><p>“那我就去切除腺体。”</p><p>“我说了现在不考虑这个问题。”</p><p>“那……”</p><p>“都不是发情期你已经这样了。稍微站起来一点。”</p><p>他茫然地听从了Hux的指令。阴道入口突然贴上来Hux的手指，食指嵌入他的阴唇轻轻一抹，Hux将手抽回来：</p><p>“这就湿了。Omega就这么脆弱？”</p><p>“我、我会想办法的，陛下……”</p><p>“你能想出什么办法。——行了，下去吧。把自己擦干净。”</p><p>抽出纸巾来擦干净手，Hux将纸团丢在他身上，将他撵下了膝盖。他变得比刚刚褪去衣服时还要羞耻，他觉得整个银河系里都没了他的立足之地。他草草擦净身上的体液，匆匆忙忙地往身上套起了衣服，背心找错了口，脑袋钻进留给胳膊的空白时布料刮疼了他的鼻子。连穿衣服都成了一件困难的事，他悄悄看向Hux，希望他的皇帝没有注意到他的窘迫。所幸Hux并没有看向他。Hux已经离开桌前，穿过客厅，走向了浴室。</p><p>“陛下……”</p><p>你要去哪儿？</p><p>他想问但是要觉得自己知道答案：Hux要去洗干净身上的脏污。他太恶劣了，他竟然就这么把皇帝陛下搞脏了。早知道就不该那么得意忘形，就不该提起手套的事儿……</p><p>“你今天可以回去了。”</p><p>Hux脱下了自己的衬衫。他束起武士服的腰带，心中依旧有着悬而未决的疑问，可皇帝看起来已经失去了将他留在房间里的耐心。他低着头走到门口，因“和Hux一起睡觉”的奢望终究只是奢望而哀伤；他没注意到Hux已经转过身来，胳膊上挂着那件被他弄脏的衬衣：</p><p>“——还有。考虑到你的问题，没有我的许可，任何时候都不要碰自己，私下也不行。不要偷偷尝试。不要以为我会不知道。”</p><p>“……明白了，陛下。”</p><p>他想告诉Hux就算Hux不说他也会这么做的，可他已经失去了争辩的力气。离开和留下都只会变成折磨，他已经在进退维谷之间选择了放弃。</p><p>“那就走吧。”</p><p>Hux将衬衣扔进了脏衣篓。他收起停留在Hux胸口的目光，咬着牙强迫自己和他思念的温暖告别，有气无力地说了一句“属下告退”，官话在此刻听起来何尝不是一种讽刺。金属门在身后关闭的那一刻他蹲在了地上，再次站起来时他全身的疼痛以十倍的迅猛卷土重来。他抽噎起来。他一点也不自豪了，他只感到难以言表的悲哀。每一次他在晚上离开Hux的房间时都如此失魂落魄，分化之前如此，分化之后依旧如此。他根本没有长大。他还是让他的皇帝陛下失望了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo觉得他的性教育课上错了。</p><p>不是他的问题，很明显。他必须把这责任归结到教官身上，他不明白如此生死攸关的事情到了教官口中怎就如此轻描淡写。他的教官告诉他不必因为Omega的身份感到不安；教官说切除腺体已经是十分常见的手术，以帝国总部银河最高的医疗水准，这手术没有任何失败的风险；教官还告诉他手术过后他就可以一劳永逸地摆脱发情期的困扰且不会影响到正常的性生活，他那时花了五秒用来庆幸帝国医疗已发展至此，忘了思考自己会不会有性生活；除此之外便是讲义上的人类性别概览以及生殖器解剖图，他除了感慨人类生殖系统的复杂之外没有产生任何想法。是他放松的太早了。是他低估了荷尔蒙的力量，是他放松了戒备、高估了自己，是他没把可能下节课才会讲到的性冲动和常见性交方式及过程当回事。提前考试属于Hux超纲，但没有提前预习就是他的错了。教官的错、Hux的错、他的错。若要他分析一番责任轻重他也不是做不到，可事到如今还有什么意义？</p><p>他考试失败了。</p><p>何止不及格，他根本就是吃了个鸭蛋。离开Hux房间之后的第三个傍晚，当他下了第二节性教育课、心不在焉却又面红耳赤地听完关于性冲动和性高潮的内容后，坚持到回房间的那一秒，他终于崩溃了。</p><p>说是“终于”，其实也没那么准确：理论上来讲，从Hux房间出来的那晚他就感到了崩溃，这种崩溃让他那一晚睡得极其糟糕，在接下来的日子里惶惶不可终日；只不过上完性教育课后他对自己的做错题的原因有了更明确的认知，他也为此更加清楚地认识到了问题的严重性。身为一个帝国准武士——甚至是准首席武士，他居然连自己的性欲都控制不住，他竟然会在皇帝的气味中茫昧自失，在陷阱的引导下暴露了自己不加掩饰的脆弱性。Omega的身份已经够让人不放心了，他竟然完美地展现了这种不让人放心的因素；若是私下发现了这秘密倒也罢了，他根本就是在银河帝国的皇帝面前丢尽了脸。他崩溃了。他完全、彻底、从头到尾的崩溃了。他告诫过自己身为帝国的财产他需要好好吃饭，但他根本没有从床上爬起来的动力。他不想复习。他不用复习，哪怕心不在焉，他需要记住的已经以心理阴影的方式深刻地印在了他的大脑里。他也不想预习。预习数学难道很有诱惑力吗？难道可以帮他战胜崩溃吗？难道可以帮助他走出自己一文不值、自己是个彻头彻尾的失败品的认知吗？当然不能。</p><p>没有什么能敦促他从床上爬起来哪怕去洗个澡。他累坏了，他疲惫得要命。为了向Hux证明自己的价值，他这几天参加训练时比以往更努力，他的焦虑和暴躁也起到了让他的攻势更凶猛的作用，凶猛的攻击带来更加凶猛的反击。师兄们见他像头狂躁的野兽一般咄咄逼人，挑衅的语气都比以往过分了几分。他冲上去，被打；被打了，还手；还手了，再次挨揍；攻守之间他的身体以惊人的速度变得更加灵活，他的师兄们会在训练结束后摸着他被汗得湿透的脑袋夸他干得不错。他进步了，没错。但进步不能让他雀跃起来，如果Hux看不到他的进步，他的进步就失去了意义。他想让Hux看到他的进步，他想让他的人生具有意义，他十五岁半了，他到了该思考自己人生意义的年龄。他试着在训练结束后给Hux发简讯，语气恭敬地告诉Hux他本日的进展；他下了课后也会发一份简报；他第一天没有得到任何回应；他第二天咬着牙继续。第二天晚上他在等待中睡着，第三天发消息的时候他开始不抱任何幻想。从Hux房间里出来将近七十个小时了，Hux没有跟他说一句话。他的每一次试探都石沉大海，他像是因为自己的错误而突然被Hux遗忘了。</p><p>……他该怎么办才好啊？</p><p>他明天还要不要给Hux发简报？</p><p>他不想再做这些有去无回的事情了，可他已经开了头，他骑虎难下。如果他停止发送，会不会显得他毅力不足、容易半途而废？如果他坚持发送，会不会被Hux嫌烦叫他闭嘴？他不想让Hux嫌他烦。他知道自己的黏着可能很讨人厌。他已经努力控制了，他把沟通的内容限制在了简报范围内，简报里甚至根本没有什么带有私人倾向的句子。他安慰自己他只是在做一个尽职的下属，他希望他唯一的领袖不要嫌他烦。……可如果Hux叫他闭嘴，不也比什么都不说更强吗？能收到Hux的任何消息，哪怕只是一句责骂，也算是久旱逢甘霖的快乐了吧？……他会在这种即时的快乐后因为Hux的负面情绪而再次坠入深渊吗？</p><p>满脑子都是问题，满脑子的问题都悬而未决，且这些问题一时半会儿都看不出什么得到解决的可能。他在床上翻了个身，趴下看着手腕上的通讯器，通讯器冷静得像是他的墓碑。若是代表有新消息的绿灯能开始闪烁就好了。若是Hux的消息传进来，他大概还有力气站起来吃顿饭把自己整理干净。可他什么都没有，他什么都得不到。考了零分的学生就是这样的下场，他已经哭到对流泪都感到厌烦了。</p><p>他想念Hux的手。他想念那夹着烟的手抚摸自己的头发和后背的感觉，那双手有时候戴着手套有时候没有，有时候能让他感受到帝王的威严有时候能让他体会到人类的温暖。他又想起了衣柜里的那副手套。手套自他回来那天起他就再没碰过，那物件完美地诠释了什么叫睹物思人，除了思人之外还会让他回想起他的失败。可不知道是不是Omega悲剧般的生理原因，那双手套已经成功地同他的考试过程结合起来，完美地形成了让他备受折磨的条件反射。那双手套会让他想起Hux，想起Hux的手、Hux的声音、Hux的呼吸、Hux的气味，他想起Hux的手掌落在他身上时带给他的感触，想起Hux带给他的梦幻般的欢愉，想起Hux用皮鞭施加在他身上的疼痛，想起Hux的冷峻的态度定义了他彻底的失败。他会想起太多事情，这些事情有半数让他痛苦，剩下半数无一例外会激起他的生理反应。体验过一次就不会忘记性冲动究竟是什么感觉，每当他因想着Hux而下体涌过一阵热流时，他都会因为罪恶感和得不到满足带来的折磨痛不欲生。他不能碰自己。他是这么打算的，他也是这么答应Hux的。可他没想到“不能碰自己”会让他焦躁到恨不得把被子磨破，他只能在性欲的折磨中度秒如年地等待欲望的消退，而Omega的身份让他一次勃起就能延续千年。他束手无策，他不得不频繁地安慰自己这是成长带来的考验，他甚至不敢去医疗中心咨询他什么时候可以接受手术，因为他的皇帝不会允许。</p><p>……第三个晚上。他因为那双手套而产生性冲动的第三个晚上。和前两个晚上没有任何区别，冲动带来的煎熬没有因为持续的忍耐而变得更容易缓解。他恨自己的身体。他恨自己的性别。他徘徊在爆发和哭泣的边缘，他真的不知道自己要如何结束这种折磨了。</p><p>成为武士为什么要承受这么沉重的苦难？</p><p>他以前是不是也承受过这样的苦难？</p><p>他到底遭了什么报应，要在一辈子里把这种苦难重复两次？</p><p>他趴在枕头上沉郁地一声啜泣。他贴着床单的阴茎涨得他痛死了。</p><p>第四种疼痛。成为武士真是太疼了。</p><p>他会随着年龄的增长而逐渐丧失这种对Hux本人的不恰当的欲望吗？如果他不能，他要怎么成为一个合格的武士？他有什么资格担任帝国的首席？他怎么可以站在Hux身边随行左右？</p><p>……Hux、Hux、Hux。他试着把Hux从自己的脑海中撵出去，可当Hux成为他的人生意义时他不知道要如何达成这种结果。他想要Hux的手，仅此而已。他想听Hux夸奖他的努力，他想永远都只有十岁那么大，他想在Hux看报纸的时候坐回Hux怀里。……九点半了。他浑浑噩噩地在床上躺了两个半小时，苦难丝毫没有准备在今夜放过他的征兆。他抬起手腕看了看通讯器，乌黑的屏幕死气沉沉。……他想和Hux说话。他想听见Hux的消息。</p><p>他颤抖着调出全息屏幕，在空中艰难地移动着手指开始写今天的简报。Hux肯定已经吃过晚饭了吧？简报不会打扰Hux进餐的。……打扰又怎样？他的简报Hux都不一定看。带着浓重的委屈他打出<em>“</em><em>尊敬的Hux陛下</em><em>”</em>，另起一行，开始咬着嘴琢磨要如何告诉Hux今天下午他上了性教育课。下午的课程有两门，银河通识和生理卫生。他报告了课业进度，尽自己所能地回想了课程大纲，书写性教育课部分的时候呼吸加速，胀痛让他在床上打滚，一度中断了手头的工作。恢复姿势时他虚弱地开始写课后思考，他把自己对于上次失礼表现的歉意写了个一清二楚，他不再介意Hux会不会对他的道歉感到厌烦，他需要一切Hux能够因他而产生的情绪反应。他太不成熟了，他就像因为得不到关注而故意打破规矩的小孩。……如果他也有那个勇气打破“不可以碰自己”这条禁令就好了。</p><p>
  <em>“……</em>
  <em>被性欲折磨十分痛苦。我每晚都会产生性冲动，但是按照陛下的要求，我没有触碰自己。其实在给陛下写这封简报的时候我正在承受欲望的折磨，但我相信我一定可以战胜自己的弱点。</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>您忠诚的未来武士，Kylo Ren</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>——我快死了。</p><p>官话说得虽然好听，实际上他想表达的只有这个意思。他重新读了一遍这一段，看不出自己究竟把这意思表达在了哪里。他要怎么向Hux传达他实在难以忍受这种痛苦的哀求？他一定会表现得太过懦弱的。他十五岁了，他不能再因为自己的痛苦而和高高在上的皇帝撒娇了。</p><p>揉了揉发烫的眼角，他把简报发了出去。系统通知他已发送，他呆滞地看了一阵通讯界面，心底知道自己等不来Hux的回应，情感上他还是难以放弃。通讯器在长时间的等待后暗了下去；他发出干涩的呜咽，将胳膊重重地打在了一旁的床单上。</p><p>手腕突然一阵颤动。</p><p>他瞥了一眼身侧，蓦地瞪大眼睛：绿灯亮了。</p><p>他“腾”地从床上弹起来，来不及仔细看屏幕便迫不及待地按下了对话按钮。蓝光投向房间半空，他在床上像只小狗一样期待地扬起了头，恨不得此刻能凭空生出一条尾巴来向Hux表现他的激动。可他那准备好的、激情洋溢的“晚上好陛下”在下一秒卡在了嗓子里，他看向空中映出来的Phasma的那张脸，失落地瘪了瘪嘴：</p><p>“……晚上好，Phasma将军。”</p><p>他瞥了一眼被子：很好，厚重的被子把他狼狈的下身完美地遮住了。</p><p>“这么早就睡了？”</p><p>Phasma问他。</p><p>“……还没有。只是今天训练有点累。”</p><p>“我听伦武士团说了，你最近表现很是优秀。不过你看起来一点都不开心，你就这么不想见到我？”</p><p>“并不是，将军，我只是——我只是累了。”</p><p>“那我长话短说。明天Hux陛下有一场面对全体基地的演讲，你还记得吧？”</p><p>……啊？</p><p>……完了，他忘了。</p><p>“记得。”</p><p>他点点头。这事儿大概半个月以前出现在了总部的行程安排上而非他的个人行程表上，他没把这事儿和自己扯上关系。加之这段日子他过得混乱不堪，经Phasma一提醒，他才发现他是把这场演讲全然抛在脑后了。</p><p>“记得就好。明天上午你的训练暂停，十点钟到我办公室来找我。你得出席明天的演讲。”</p><p>“我……我要怎么出席？”</p><p>“站那儿就可以了。站那儿，听陛下说话。”</p><p>“……站哪儿？”</p><p>“我旁边。”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>还好。还好他还有Phasma这个靠山。</p><p>“明天早上差不多九点钟我会安排人把你要穿的衣服送过去，你准备好了就来找我报道。演讲十点半开始，差不多持续一个小时。结束之后你就可以正常行动了。”</p><p>“明白了，将军。”</p><p>“我估计陛下已经和你说过这件事了，但是保险起见我还是来亲自……”</p><p>“他——陛下没有和我说，将军。”</p><p>“没和你说吗？真奇怪。……他下午还叮嘱我明天带你过去的。”</p><p>……这么看来Hux想到他了。Hux还记得他。Hux还要他去看演讲，Hux还没把他完全置之不理。他露出了一个庆幸而恍然的微笑。</p><p>“你笑什么？”</p><p>Phasma显然没能理解这不符合对话逻辑的微笑。他赶忙收敛了自己的表情：</p><p>“没什么。我就是想到陛下可能很忙，可能他等会儿就会告诉我了。”</p><p>Hux等会儿不会告诉他的。</p><p>他知道。</p><p>“他最近确实很忙，这几天一直在准备演讲稿。之后还要去外环出差——”</p><p>“出差？”</p><p>“他也没和你说这个吗？！”</p><p>“没有，将军……”</p><p>“……算了，就当他不记事。明天演讲完了他就要去外环和一个很顽固的矿业星球首领谈让对方加入帝国的事情，大概一个星期才回得来。你有什么事情要和他交代最好今天晚上说清楚，到了明天他可就真的忙不过来了。”</p><p>“好的，将军。”</p><p>他乖巧地接受了Phasma的解释，控制着自己没再流露出半点真实的情绪。再次和他强调了两个时间节点后Phasma挂了电话，他失神地盯着天花板盯了两分钟。Hux要出差了。他知道Hux出差很正常，他们以前还是同事的时候他也会和Hux一起出差。但这是他醒来以后第一次面临皇帝不在基地的状况，这就不是他有没有勇气去敲那扇门的问题了。就算他有，他也找不到Hux了。</p><p>他以为他不会更崩溃的。他现在体会到了第五层痛苦，心灵上的痛苦。心灵上的痛苦自他从那灾难性的两周里恢复过来后一直伴他左右，这会儿因为Hux的出差、因为Hux没有告诉他自己要出差而上升到了新的高度。他的皇帝不会告诉他自己要做什么、要去哪里，这本是理所应当的事；他们的关系一点都不私人化，这也合乎常规，可以理解；可他不想这样。十岁到十三岁先阶段美好得像是过山车的顶峰，他呼吸着新鲜的空气享受着Hux的关照，从此之后便每况愈下，跌落到如今他已经被气压击垮了。</p><p>他甚至感到了怨恨。他知道那两周的一切都是自己的错，事到如今无论什么结果都是他咎由自取，可他还是对Hux感到了怨恨。他怎么可以这样？他怎么能因为自己的无耻怨恨没做错什么事的Hux？</p><p>但他实在是难以说服自己坦然地接受Hux对他的无视，他的阴茎还硬着呢，他还在忍耐着痛苦，然而Hux根本不把他的忍耐和他的努力当一回事。哪怕只有一句安慰或鼓励的话都能让他更好受些，谁能想到Hux会吝啬到这种地步。失落伴随着焦虑和崩溃让他的脑浆融化，怨恨让他那已经被忘却的叛逆嬉笑着从阴影中现出了真身。……他不想等了。他不想再徒劳无功地继续等待，绝望的滋味一点都不好受。他用手背贴了贴额头，他觉得他有点低烧。说不定他明天就死了呢。Phasma告诉他有什么事情今天晚上赶紧和Hux说清楚，这是将军的指令，他不过是准备照做罢了。就算Hux要惩罚他又怎样？趁着Hux忙着出差，后面的一周里他再找个法子自尽就是了。</p><p>不过如此。</p><p>想开了就发现不过如此。</p><p>他抬起他的通讯器，播下了那位列第一的快捷通讯号码。</p><p>接通中。</p><p>他把被子扯过来盖在了脸上。</p><p>五秒，十秒。</p><p>十一秒、十二秒、十三——</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>听到Hux声音的瞬间，他一把将被子从脸上扯了下来。欣喜、紧张和新的失落交接而至，他因为Hux接了他的电话而感到激动，又因为Hux没有进入视频模式而感到郁闷。盯着半空中的喇叭图标，他结结巴巴地打起招呼来：</p><p>“晚上好，陛下，很高兴——”</p><p>“有什么事儿快说。”</p><p>Hux的声音听起来不太耐烦。是不是陛下还在准备明天的演讲？</p><p>那他就绝不能说他打来只是想听听Hux的声音看看Hux的脸了。</p><p>“是这样的，陛下，我想知道您有没有看我发送的简报——”</p><p>“看了。”</p><p>“我写得还可以吗？”</p><p>“嗯。还有什么事？”</p><p>……这个话题就这么结束了吗？</p><p>“还有就是——我上了性教育课，认识到了——”</p><p>“简报里写过的就不用说第二次了。”</p><p>那么看来Hux确实看过他的简报了。他怨怼的情绪可算舒缓了些。</p><p>“还有，我有几道题想问问陛下。”</p><p>“问你的教官，Ren。”</p><p>“可我明天要听陛下演讲。”</p><p>“我上午演讲，和你下午的课没关系。你也可以不去听演讲，我叫人给你加课，如果你求知欲这么旺盛的话。”</p><p>“不，陛下，我要去的——”</p><p>“那就等明天问教官。”</p><p>“……好吧，陛下。”</p><p>随便找的借口被Hux无情地指出了漏洞，他努了努嘴，抓耳挠腮也想不出什么将对话继续下去的借口。通讯器里再次传来Hux的声音：</p><p>“没什么事就挂了吧。”</p><p>“陛下——”</p><p>“还要干嘛？”</p><p>聋子都能听得出Hux语气里的烦躁，他不明白为什么Hux非要对他这么凶神恶煞。泪水又开始在他的眼眶里打转，他克制住自己的委屈扯扯嘴角：</p><p>“我可以去陛下房间吗？我听Phasma将军说你明天就要出差了，有好久都见不上……”</p><p>其实这才是他打电话的真实目的啊，他想。他不知道还有什么可说，他就只能说了真心话。他就只是想见见Hux而已，他只是想要一个拥抱而已啊。</p><p>“……我今天很忙，Ren。”</p><p>答案当然是不可以了。</p><p>预料之中。</p><p>“……对不起，Papa。”</p><p>他抽泣了一声，终归还是没能克制住自己积累了三天的委屈。他抹掉憋不回去的眼泪，嗓子一阵阵发紧：</p><p>“是我不懂事。我不打扰陛下了。……我明天会去听演讲的，期、期待陛下的教导。晚安，陛下。”</p><p>“Ren——”</p><p>他在听完下一句之前就主动切断了通讯。挂了电话两秒他才意识到他没让Hux说完最后一句话，恐慌立刻霸占了他的身体。他竟然就这么把皇帝的电话挂掉了，像个恃宠而骄的小孩——问题是Hux根本就不宠他——他立刻手忙脚乱地打起字来，<em>“</em><em>对不起</em><em>”</em><em>、</em><em>“</em><em>我刚刚挂得太急了</em><em>”</em><em>、</em><em>“</em><em>我以后不会再这样了</em><em>”</em><em>、</em><em>“</em><em>如果陛下允许我就再打过去</em><em>”</em>……消息叮叮叮发出去好几条，到了连道歉都无话可说的境地，他在床上团成一团，脑袋埋在了胸口和大腿间的缝隙里，呼吸因哽咽而困难重重。太糟糕了，而且越来越糟。无论他做什么事，都越来越糟。</p><p>Hux的消息以超乎他意料的速度回过来：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>没事</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>……仅此而已，再无其他。连他的冒犯都不值一提，连他的叛逆对Hux而言都无关痛痒了。</p><p>他的眼泪流得像刚刚冲垮了本来就不坚固的大坝。</p><p>他没想到几秒之后又有一条消息进来：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>白兵十分钟以后送饭过去。十分钟以内解决性欲，下不为例</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>“……Papa？”</p><p>他对着通讯器的消息界面自言自语般地喃喃出了那个他不该使用的称呼。他又将那消息看了几遍，心跳声像远方的雷声一般逐渐滚落他的耳道，对于自己“还活着”的认知就这样不期而至地回到了他的身体里。他蜷着的身子舒展开了，他咧着嘴露出几个难以置信的微笑。他笑出了声，他立刻在通讯器上回复了一句<em>“</em><em>谢谢陛下</em><em>”</em>，怎么努力都无法将笑歪了的嘴巴闭上。简单的词汇并不足以表达他的喜悦，但他忍住了没发出去那句<em>“</em><em>Papa对我最好了</em><em>”</em>。Hux在忙，他明白的，他是个懂事的武士，他不能让打扰他的皇帝陛下工作。他可以解放了，他可以有心情填补空虚的胃，而这种许可来自于银河系的最高权威，其他人没有资格剥夺由皇帝陛下赋予他的权利。他的陛下果然还是知道他身上在发生什么的，他的陛下只是在忙。他的陛下明天要给出一场银河系最精彩的演讲，他的陛下永远都是银河系最棒的。</p><p>怨恨像雨后的乌云般无影无踪，他浑身都只剩下了一种幸福从天而降带来的喜悦。顾不得分析他到底有没有处在现实中、那条消息到底是不是他的幻觉，眩晕中他探出手熄灭了床头的灯，熄灯后又跳起来跑到衣柜前摸出了Hux的手套。他将手套贴在脸上，深呼吸后发出了猫科动物般的呻吟。他的呼吸加速了。他甚至来不及等自己回到床上便在地毯上盘腿坐下，他念着Hux的名字，念着那个他不应该继续使用的称呼，胸口剧烈起伏着，他扯开了自己腰间的系带。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有了Hux发给他的安心卡，性欲也以最快的速度得到了解放，吃饱喝足后沐浴更衣，这一夜Kylo总算是睡了个安稳觉。加之Phasma跟他约定的时间其实比他日常训练的时间还要晚一个小时，睡足了觉早上起床，Kylo久违地感到了一种自从他步入青春期后就和他说了再见的神清气爽。窗帘是一定要第一时间打开的；今天是个暖意十足的艳阳天。太阳不似前几日那般杀气十足，让他在刚刚起床的瞬间便喉咙干渴、心浮气躁。站在阳台上看看，下方的基地院落都要比平常死气沉沉的模样要活力四射。符合他这个年龄的力量终于回到了他身体里，九点钟，谢过前来送东西的白兵，他狼吞虎咽地吃掉早饭，简单冲了个澡，便换上了Phasma为他准备的衣服。</p><p>好热。</p><p>他在开着空调的房间里想。</p><p>一套全黑的武士服，制式与自己日常训练穿着的那些不同。上衣套头，并无左右侧的衣襟，衣领很高；腰封也是黑色的，粗得包住了他半截腰。除此之外便是厚，厚得同他眼前的季节格格不入。他看了一眼窗外的太阳，不知演讲会在室内还是室外，若是室外，可能他会因为这衣服吃点苦头。他复又看向镜子里的自己：袖长和裤长恰如其分，可胸口的布料他有些撑不起来。他皱着眉头揪了揪胸前，大脑回路一闪，猛地意识到这正是他曾经穿过的衣服的缩小版本。</p><p>……对啊。他记得的。</p><p>他咧咧嘴，火花闪烁之中，他笑得有些牵强。记忆里，这身衣服总是和腥风血雨有所关联，他看到的景象不是阴沉的天空便是冷寂的室内构造。倒不是说他惧怕腥风血雨或是会因冷寂而感到孤单，只是这衣服穿到身上，厚重的布料就裹挟了过去的重量，将他压得有些喘不过气来。他拿出自己的光剑别在腰间，如今有着“礼服”作用的这身衣装，光剑扣都要比日常皮带上的要精致一些。他对着镜子做了个深呼吸。沉下肩膀，他挺起了胸膛。</p><p>他依稀找回了过去的自己的影子。低头看看自己的手，他有了属于自己的皮制手套。</p><p>这是Phasma将军给他准备的。Phasma不会随随便便就给他准备这些，Phasma一定和Hux商讨过了。那他就可以理解为是Hux要他这么穿，Hux终归还是认可他作为武士的身份，Hux还等待着他成为过去那样优秀的帝国武士。想到这里他撩起垂在颈间的长发，找出皮筋来扎在脑后，他希望他今天出现在Hux面前的时候——如果他有机会让Hux看到自己的话——他能显得精神抖擞些。骨头和伤痕仍在一秒不停地作痛，但他的心情已经不再郁结。今天他要做的不是小心点别让自己在Hux面前露出马脚；今天他要做的是让Hux看到自己更好的一面。</p><p>扯扯衣摆跺跺脚，Kylo Ren十五岁，即将在醒来后第一次观看银河系最高统帅Hux皇帝的演讲。九点四十分他离开自己的单人间，五十五分便到了Phasma办公室门口，他正要再等待五分钟以卡住十点钟这个节点，门禁扫描将他暴露，他提前进入了Phasma的办公间。除去头盔外，全副武装的Phasma正坐在桌后等着他，盔甲锃亮，不怒自威。但他知道盔甲下的Phasma纵使在军事和政务上有着极其严格的一面，发现他发烧的时候也会抱着他到医疗翼去看病，他对这巨人的恐惧就削减了大半，更多的是一种下级面对上级的尊敬和从私生活角度出发的感激。他向着Phasma行了个礼，不是军礼。师兄们告诉他，武士在基地中没必要行军礼。</p><p>“准备好了吗，Ren？”</p><p>见他到了面前，Phasma放下手中的笔。他恨不得将胸口挺到天上去，站直了身体点点头：</p><p>“完全准备好了，Phasma将军。”</p><p>“去把书架上的盒子拿下来。”</p><p>他转头望向书架，一秒便意识到他要拿的是哪个盒子，Phasma又有着怎样的意图。他走到书架边，取下了那盛着他头盔的玻璃盒，这头盔他太过熟悉，记忆里他曾将它碾成一团残破的碎渣。如今他眼前的头盔已经得到了修补，红线穿行在罅隙中如同蜿蜒的毒蛇，让他在将头盔从盒子里拿出来的瞬间产生了一种被毒素入侵的晕眩。多令人牵挂的物件啊，每一块金属都能联结起他的一份过去。在他刚刚醒来、意识懵懂地穿过实验室的走廊时他看得到却够不着的头盔，如今终于这样平和地回到他手中了。</p><p>他还是成长了。</p><p>“……谢谢将军。”</p><p>他在Phasma的注视中将头盔缓缓戴在了脑袋上。</p><p>四下一片漆黑，呼吸也受到了轻微的影响。再睁开眼，视域已被缩减了三分之一。虽没有到了会影响他行动的程度，但也足够让他感到了说不上的压抑。只是压抑归压抑，习惯了头盔的重量后，他感到他仿佛被什么屏障牢牢地保护了起来。</p><p>原来他以前戴着头盔的时候是这种感觉。</p><p>原来人在头盔里可以这样清晰地听到自己的呼吸声。</p><p>Phasma托着下巴打量他一阵：</p><p>“——很好。欢迎回来，Ren。别谢我，谢你的Hux皇帝吧。是他批准你从今天开始可以戴头盔的。……不对，不是‘可以’，是‘必须’。从现在开始，出现在公众面前时，你必须佩戴头盔，非紧急情况不得将头盔摘下来。以后你就别去公共食堂吃饭了。要么去陛下的私人间，要么在自己屋子里解决吧。”</p><p>“陛下的私人间？”</p><p>他听到血液在他耳侧流动，心跳咚咚作响。</p><p>“餐厅私人间。给了你权限了。”</p><p>“……哦。好的，我明白了。”</p><p>头盔的好处之一在于Phasma不会看到他脸上略显失落的表情。但——但他如果去餐厅私人间进餐的话，也有可能遇到正在吃饭的Hux吧？</p><p>横竖都比一个人坐在餐厅角落里吃面包要好些。</p><p>他迅速整理好了自己的思维，让注意力又回到了Phasma身上。如今的他，至少从衣着上而言已经和过去的自己没了什么区别，而Phasma刚刚对他说了一句“欢迎回来”。欢迎回来，Kylo Ren。随着年龄的成长，随着技艺的精进，他头一次有了这样的感觉：他正在逐渐缩短他和Hux、和Phasma之间因岁月无情和记忆缺失而产生的鸿沟，他终于又要变成一个完整的Kylo Ren了。</p><p>呼吸逐渐顺畅起来，金属外壳带来的阻碍逐渐难以再引起他的注意。他看着Phasma从椅子上站起来戴上自己的头盔，扶着他的肩膀带着他外出，他出现在走廊上的瞬间，他注意到四角的白兵全部齐刷刷地看向了他的所在位置。越往前走这种注目越明显，行至开阔之处，白兵和士官越来越多，他受到的瞩目也掺杂上了细碎的交头接耳声。他感到一阵不自在，他在头盔下拧紧了眉毛。</p><p>“他们怎么都在看我？”</p><p>他小声问Phasma。这些区域他之前也来过，但他并不曾引起过如此大量的注视。今天这阵仗开始让他感到怪异了。</p><p>“第一次见到封存起来的传说级怪物在基地里走动，看一看不奇怪吧？”</p><p>Phasma同样以低声回答他。还好他已经长到了Phasma肩膀的高度，不需要Phasma再蹲下来和他说话了。</p><p>“封存起来的传说级怪物”。</p><p>他在基地众人眼中竟然是这种定义？</p><p>正想接着向Phasma问出他心中的疑惑，他突然记起这些日子里他师兄在冥想课时教给他的技法之一：听取别人脑子里的声音。隔空取物或使用光剑虽然实用，能够探索别人的思想更能让他意识到他的天赋究竟有多么惊人。迄今为止他只在师兄们的引导下尝试过，成功的次数不多，水平还算不上太熟练。这种时候不正是个绝佳的练习机会吗？</p><p>他调动五感，刻意耸了耸耳朵。声音传进来了，倒不是沿着耳道，而是在他脑内抄了小路。水平有限，他不能完整地听出每一个句子，他也很难在繁杂的信息中总结出自己需要的那部分，缺失还未学习到的定向技巧，他的大脑此刻像同时打开了几百个holo播放器。他只能捕捉到一些凌乱的词句，有些听起来像是思维的声音，有些听起来更像是通过空气传播的人声：</p><p>
  <em>“那是Kylo Ren？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“不会吧？难道是模仿者？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我听说Kylo Ren是真实存在的。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我来这儿五年了都没见过他。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“是皇帝找来的小丑？今天有娱乐节目吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“能和Phasma将军走在一起应该不会是什么小角色吧？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“真的有Kylo Ren？哪儿冒出来的？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我都看见了什么？Kylo Ren？居然真的有Kylo Ren？”</em>
</p><p>“……我不是小丑。我就是Kylo Ren。”</p><p>他握紧了身侧的拳头，克制住冲动，没让自己懊恼地敲敲自己的头盔。他怎么也没想到他听来的会是这些东西，他有些不明白为什么这些士官会根本不相信自己的存在。这个问题的答案可就不是他能靠自己的大脑思索出来的东西了，他只能无奈地看向Phasma：</p><p>“基地里的人都不认识我吗？”</p><p>Phasma沉默片刻才回答他：</p><p>“认识也不认识吧。旧First Order的士官和部队都被派遣到各个星球驻军了，这里的每一个人——除了我和Hux陛下，还有伦武士团之外，其实都没见过你。”</p><p>“……好像是这样。这里除了你们我也没有认识的人。”</p><p>“况且你之前的相关资料也被销毁了大部分，剩下的那部分在极密文件中心，有访问权的人一只手都数的过来。新帝国建国五年，五年的时间足够把你从一个实体渲染成一个传说了。”</p><p>“所以才说我是‘传说级的怪物’。”</p><p>“你和你的父母，你祖上的血脉一样，现在都只是传说罢了。”</p><p>“……Skywalker家族？”</p><p>“嗯哼。你还记得你的父母吗？”</p><p>“记得，但是也只是记得而已了。……我记得他们都不在了，离我很远，而且在我还小的时候就离开了我。……仅此而已。对你们的记忆比对我父母的记忆多得多。”</p><p>“……没办法。数据限制，你丢失的和我们不知道的东西实在是太多了。爱莫能助，Ren。”</p><p>“可以理解。”</p><p>他喃喃着回应。他的父母和他的舅舅。他剩下的关于他的血脉的记忆同课上学来的历史教材描述一般苍白，“血亲”从他醒来的那一刻开始就只像是很多个仅有一层肤浅的意义的符号。他记得他的血亲和First Order都没什么关系，而他现在身处First Order之中。这种割裂也并不是他醒来后才拥有的；这种割裂似乎已经在他的血液中浸泡了许久了。</p><p>他意识到其实对这些议论纷纷的士官而言，“Kylo Ren”其实也不过是一个符号。具现化的符号自然会引起讨论，他其实不应该为此大惊小怪。他只是没想到自己竟然被人从历史上抹去了，这种存在痕迹的消失让他感到一阵空虚。……自己究竟是谁？自己真的存在过吗？</p><p>他肯定存在过的。至少从认识他的人的态度来看，他确实存在过。可对于其他人而言他又只是个符号而已，他像隔着单向镜一般难以向其他人验明自己的真身。为什么会这样？为什么这些人要把他当成传说中的怪物对待？</p><p>“是Hux陛下的决定吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“销毁我的资料、外派认识我的人——”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“他为什么要这样做？”</p><p>“你最好亲自去问他。——不，别去问他。谁都别问，或者根本就不要对此产生疑问。没有为什么，Hux做的事情很多都不需要去探索为什么。因为他是Hux，所以他这么做了。你们两个人之间的关系很难解释。”</p><p>“不是同事吗？”</p><p>“是。‘你们是同事’，我只能告诉你这些。别人看到的也只有这些。仅此而已。——好了，跟我过来。你的位置不在台下，别往大门口走。”</p><p>思索中他走向了户外的方向，Phasma一把揪住了他的衣领。他愣了愣，跟着Phasma拐进一旁的第三条通道，一时半会儿没能琢磨出来什么叫“你的位置不在台下”，直到他穿过走廊来到了一处广阔的休息间。推开休息间的门进去，离他三米开外的沙发上，Hux正翘着腿抽着烟，低头看着自己的演讲稿。</p><p>左脚迫不及待地要冲上前，右脚晚了半秒反应过来他需要端正自己的行为，出现在Hux面前的一瞬间他险些被自己的双脚绊了一跤。他本以为Hux会对他的新装扮做出些评论，哪怕只是上下打量一番也好，可就算是这种卑微的期待竟然也落了空。他二人的到来并未让Hux抬起头，专注于做演讲前最后的准备，那男人只是抬手指向了身后的出口。他甚至没来得及和Hux打声招呼，他的嘴巴在头盔里张了张，因背后Phasma施加的推力只能选择闭上。他再次跟着Phasma迈动脚步，一步三回头地走向了Hux所指的出口。推开出口大门的瞬间他感到一阵窒息，他根本没能来得及将方才的失落延续下去：他确实来到了户外，户外的空气确实要比室内新鲜，但他意识到自己正站在演讲台上，台下是密密麻麻地结成方阵站立的、看向自己的风暴兵。</p><p>“Phas——”</p><p>“你是帝国首席武士，Ren。你得在台上站着。”</p><p>Phasma走在他身前头也不回地道。</p><p>“帝国首席武士”，这一关键词让他收回看向台下的视线，重新站直了因为被凝视带来的压力而微微弯曲的身体。这头衔当然让他骄傲，但骄傲的同时他多少还是有些心虚：他其实还没够资格拿到这个称号。这当然不算他的错，他的训练才刚刚开始，他的进步按照师兄们的评定已经算是“神速”。他总有一天能克服自己的心虚的。他总有一天会对得起这个称号。</p><p>跟着Phasma走到指定位置站定，从台下看来，他正处于演讲台的左后方。他有些遗憾他不能从台下以普通下属的角度仰望他的Hux陛下以获得最直接的观感，但拥有站在台上守卫Hux的资格算得上是一种补偿。</p><p>……当然，如果没有那么多白兵都在看着他就更好了。</p><p>他知道这样不合适，但他迫切地希望原力可以让自己隐形透明。</p><p>趁着还未到演讲正式开始、Hux从后方登台的时间，他咬着嘴对Phasma道：</p><p>“这些人的视线让我很不舒服。”</p><p>“没事。你以前也这样。”</p><p>“以前？……成年的我也会吗？”</p><p>“会。”</p><p>“……希望我这次能改掉。这样太不成熟了。”</p><p>“我很怀疑你能。但你可以学着去适应这种焦虑。”</p><p>“‘适应’。”</p><p>“有些东西会跟你一辈子，不管你愿不愿意，而且和你的年龄无关。”</p><p>“为什么你这么肯定？”</p><p>“我见过太多次了。”</p><p>“很多人都这样吗？”</p><p>“……也可以这么说吧。”</p><p>“我现在身上有多少和以前一样的地方？”</p><p>“一半一半。……剩下的事情之后再说吧。快开始了。”</p><p>Phasma端起了爆能枪。这场对话的功夫里，台下的队伍已经汇集完毕，纪律要求让他不再听得到窃窃私语之声，只剩下提示演讲即将开始的钟声在他头顶上方回荡。他将双手放在身后扬起下巴，姿势虽说进入了标准的范畴，思维却还未完全回到现实中来。“一半一半”，是吗？他曾经是帝国的杀人武器，成为熟练的杀人武器的自己难道在头盔下也这样外强中干？他竟然那样没出息吗？</p><p>那他对Hux的执念——或者说，崇拜、依赖、不合理的……迷恋，到底是不是也曾经出现在他身上过的情绪？如果是，那他曾经是怎样对待Hux的？他和Hux的关系走到了哪一步？如果不是，Hux眼里现在的他又是怎样的一种存在？</p><p>他开始对他的过去感到好奇了。他不是没有好奇过，但如果过去的好奇有七分，他此刻的好奇就上升到了十二分。他希望他的记忆能够找得回来。他不想像一台被格式化过的电脑，除了固定的系统外剩下的那一半都崭新地等待着内容的写入。他想要他和Hux之间的过去。当现实难以让他得到满足的时候，他需要过去来填补他心中的缝隙。</p><p>他的身侧传来脚步声。余光瞥见皇袍的衣摆，他看到了Hux那双黑亮的皮靴。他好喜欢Hux的双脚，他想。那是帝国最高权威的双脚，是他曾经勾住的那双长腿的尾端。那双脚支撑起了他的Hux陛下，那双脚带着他的陛下以稳健的步伐和威严的姿态走向了演讲桌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果在脑内贫瘠的记忆土壤里挖掘一番，这其实不算是Kylo第一次现场观摩Hux的演讲。能够追溯到的过去尽数处于战时之中，那时候Hux的演讲总是能起到很强的稳定军心的作用。First Order是强大的，毋庸置疑；First Order会剿灭银河系最后的反叛力量，会给银河系带来真正的秩序，会让整个银河系俯首称臣——演讲的内容他记得，他对演讲做出了什么反应他想不起来。那时候他并不常常站在台上，他有时候会在台下观看，有时候只是在房间里看holo转播，或许当年他和Hux还是平级的缘故，他不需要像此刻这样如同装饰物一般地守护在Hux身后。</p><p>“平级”。</p><p>真是个让人难以勾勒出实景的词汇。</p><p>他居然和如今君临天下的Hux皇帝平级。</p><p>好像那时候的Phasma也是这样。</p><p>Phasma看到Hux当上皇帝，会有什么心态上的变化吗？</p><p>他想问问，但此刻着实不是问问题的时候，何况他也不确定他这些问题会不会得到Phasma认真的回答。Phasma对他还不错，但他依旧觉得他和Phasma之间有着一种明显的距离感，这种距离感好过他和Hux之间的隔阂，因为这距离感比那种隔阂更容易把握。发觉自己走了神，他赶忙让注意力回到演讲上来，但这场景与他的记忆重合度过高，他依旧在不自觉地寻找两种演讲于遣词造句上的不同。Hux的演讲稿从来都是出自自己之手，考虑到前几天Hux忙成那样，恐怕Hux当上皇帝以后也依旧保持着这样的习惯。多好啊，他想。他们有一个勤勉的皇帝，会把自己真正要传达的内容以自己的方式传达给First Order总部的精英。</p><p>“……而根据外环驻地外交总部昨日发来的汇报，过去两个月，新帝国的疆域在诸位的努力之下又拓展了三个百分点，截止昨日上午十点整，银河系87.4%的智慧生物星球都已被纳入了新帝国的统治范畴……”</p><p>两个月一次的例行演讲不需要过多的寒暄，Hux很快便带来了关于帝国各方面发展的简报。在Kylo的记忆里，Hux不是个会在开场时讲几个笑话来活跃气氛的人，现在看来仍是如此。寒暄不过半分钟，几句场面话就已足够。唯效率和纪律马首是瞻的组织发家成了银河系的最高统治机关，曾经是将军的皇帝自然不大可能摇身一变成为什么幽默风趣的主持人。</p><p>Kylo发现他喜欢这样的Hux。他的Hux皇帝会言简意赅地阐明今天演讲的主题，接着挨个攻破，熟练到演讲桌上的holopad和前方的提词器不过是个摆设。他的视线停留在Hux的后背上，黑色丝绒皇袍，点缀其上的银线让他想起记忆里Hux那身熨得平整的军装。五年过去，Hux当了皇帝，Hux的后背还是那样挺拔，还是那样能够让人一眼便看出用纪律和严酷写就的军事背景。他的皇帝哪怕在人类的范畴里也算不上人高马大，标准偏瘦的身材和肌肉壮汉更是不沾边，可就是这样的Hux，身上散发出的威严也足以让Kylo暗自感叹了起来。</p><p>陌生的事情很多，熟悉的事物亦有不少。Hux的威严固然令Kylo感到熟悉的甚至亲切，担这种威严给他带来的自卑同样像是翻出了记忆的墓穴爬回了他的现实世界之中。他和Hux没有任何的可比性，他不知道以前的自己怎么想，但现在的他只能做出这样的认知。就算他们都能给人威胁感，曾经一度是杀人机器的自己和Hux带给人的威胁感也大相径庭。这或许正是Hux的能力所在吧——全息投影仪在人群上放铺开银河系地图，宏大的场面比教室里的讲义更能直观地向Kylo展示着新帝国领域的辽阔。在他失去意识之前，银河系还处处残垣断壁、深陷战火之中，五年的时间过去，在他醒来后，Hux竟然已经让这纷乱的世界变成一个帝国了。</p><p>疆域扩大，贸易政策更新，第六期能源工程正在按照预期的速度进展，但医疗系统仍旧需要改善不足的部分。有些重要的法律条文也做出了修订，修订原因有的Kylo能理解一些，有的他听得云里雾里。这些东西过去的他都不见得能理解透彻，现在就更不必说。Hux在他眼里变得愈加像个无所不知的全才；全才还有着全面的处决权，两个月里基地中被判刑的成员名单也在这场演讲上得以全面公布。对于努力的肯定后接对于纪律的强调，一松一紧配合上对于时间和注意力的精准把控，Hux似乎成功地做到了不让这场演讲变成令人厌烦的陈词滥调。——没错，确实是这样。这些技巧早已被Hux玩得滚瓜烂熟，从很久以前开始，Hux就是First Order里演讲方面的一把好手了。</p><p>但仔细对比，其实也还是能对比出不同。战时结束五年，Hux的语调不再像过去一样激昂，虽然词句依旧铿锵，但此中的自信不再必须以热血涂抹，而得以用沉稳衬托。从“我们要变成统治者”变成“我们就是统治者”，大概就是这样的吧？王座已经收入囊中，就不需要骑士再靠玩命冲锋陷阵了。</p><p>……那他呢？</p><p>骑士不再被需要了，那么他这个“首席帝国武士”的用处究竟在哪里？</p><p>产生这一想法的瞬间Kylo吃了一惊，半是因为这想法带来的冲击过大，半是因为他发现自己此前竟然从没思考过这件事。他在头盔下平息了一阵呼吸，困惑让他一时间有些克制不住的恐慌。不，不对，他没必要这么想。百分之多少来着？百分之87%，对吧？那就是说还剩下13%呢。还有13%的尚未被征服的土地，可以让他来大显身手的。</p><p>他还是会有冲锋陷阵的机会的。</p><p>对，是这样没错。</p><p>Hux说过了，Hux要他把自己献给帝国。他不会变成一个废物般的武士的。</p><p>安慰自己一般地，他轻轻点了点头。他旋即便意识到他正站在台上，他希望他这些不合规矩的小动作不会被台下的人捕捉。他盯着Hux撑在演讲桌旁的骨节分明的手，言语像那双手一般有着无穷的力量。后面两个月，银河系要在总部的指挥下剿灭中环三分之一区域的原住民土匪，以及半数活跃在次要星际航道上的海盗；新的贸易政策将以减少赋税为起点，促进跨星球贸易的进一步繁荣；帝国治域将在外交官的努力下拓展到90%上下，而第六期能源工程也将进入尾声……</p><p>末了，Hux告知众人，分属各部门的计划手册将单独发送到各位的holopad中。这大概是演讲结束时的常规环节，只是上一次演讲时Kylo还未醒来，这一次他不确定他会不会收到属于自己的那份手册。八成是不会，他猜想，因为连他自己都看不出来现阶段的自己到底有什么用。但他还是想早点起到作用。他想早点接受任务以排解自己心中的忧虑，成长的速度看来还是太慢了。</p><p>半个小时的演讲在他的聚精会神的聆听和思考中结束，快得好像他刚刚站上这演讲台不过三分钟。Hux在他面前关闭了麦克风，演讲台两侧的全息投影开始播放First Order的官方宣传片，掌声和口号声中Hux转身离开，侧过头短暂地瞥了他一眼。这一眼让Kylo原本准备等Hux离去再动身的念想瞬间动摇起来，他几乎是本能地准备迈开脚步就这么跟上去，真正地按他理解的那般“守护”在Hux身旁。可Hux并没有停下脚步来等他，而Phasma对他意图的探知堪称敏锐：</p><p>“等会儿再走，Ren。”</p><p>步子迈开一半又收了回去，他在头盔下有些不好意思。他希望Phasma把他的冲动仅仅理解成了礼仪方面的错误，他这种跟屁虫一样的特质实在太过丢人。他在焦灼的等待中看着Hux消失在后台入口处，这才得到Phasma的许可，移动起了自己僵硬的身躯。整个演讲从头到尾Hux都没有说到一句和他有关的内容，无需使用原力他都能感受到众人目光中的揣测和疑惑。好在暴露在他人注视中的不安被此刻已被追随Hux的欲望压制，离场的过程中他没有受到多少焦虑带来的折磨，反倒是因为急切而显得虎虎生风。甫一回到室内，他立刻摘下头盔左右张望了起来，可张望一圈，他只得到一个令人失望的结果：</p><p>Hux已经不在这儿了。</p><p>“……跑得这么快。”</p><p>他不高兴地小声嘟哝了起来。又一番探头探脑也没能让他得到什么振奋人心的结论，倒是趁着他不注意，Phasma一把夺走他怀抱着的头盔，下一秒便给他套回了脑袋上：</p><p>“谁让你摘下来了？”</p><p>“不是说在公众面前才需要戴着吗？”</p><p>他转过身有些不满地道。找不到Hux带来的失望让他忘记了分寸，好在Phasma似乎也并不介意：</p><p>“就地解散，Ren。回去路上你总不可能隐形吧？该戴着就戴着，以前你那么喜欢天天顶着头盔说话，这会儿又嫌弃什么？——别找了，Hux回去了。”</p><p>“……唔。”</p><p>他在头盔下撅了噘嘴，多少意识到了头盔可以藏起来他的表情的好处。可能够藏起来表情好像也没什么用，他那点小心思还不是被Phasma摸得清清楚楚。被看穿了太多次就有了无耻的品性，不加掩饰地叹了口气，他和Phasma作别后离开了这原本被他报以大量的希望的房间。他是多么缺乏和Hux独处的时光啊——虽然这算得上是一种非分之想——他想和Hux在一起，想和Hux面对面地说说话。他想做的和Hux有关的事情太多了，多到他脑子里甚至排不出一张顺序清单。告诉Hux他很喜欢Hux的演讲、问问Hux他表现得怎么样、听听Hux对他的衣装的评价、向Hux表达他对如今帝国成就的敬佩……他有很多事情想和Hux一起做，他发现他和Hux相处或者仅仅是隔着通讯器对话的时间于他而言远远不够。他要罹患Hux匮乏症了。</p><p>……到底为什么？为什么他会在醒来后如此执着于曾经和他平级的、在他的记忆中和他也没有什么工作之外的交集的同事？因为同事变成了皇帝吗？难道他对Hux的执念只是和Hux的身份有关？</p><p>一肚子的话想和Hux说，这算是冠冕堂皇的借口。他其实还想在Hux大腿上打滚，想抱着Hux像抱着香水抱枕一样东嗅嗅西闻闻。他喜欢Hux的手喜欢Hux的脚，他喜欢Hux身上的每一个部分，这种想法总不会也是因为Hux是皇帝吧？如果Phasma是皇帝的话，他又会怎么做呢？</p><p>敬而远之。</p><p>他立刻得出了这样的结论。他因为自己的想象打了个寒颤，他并不想在Phasma膝盖上打滚。</p><p>那这看来，就和谁是皇帝没有半点关系了。“皇帝”这种身份反而成了他和Hux相处时的阻碍，让他束手束脚，时不时就能被礼节和地位绊个跟头。感到不满是必然的，但Hux把银河系治理成这个样子他又无话可说。想来想去也想不出到底是谁的错，倒是胡思乱想让他没去注意自己的脚步，回过神来，他发现自己竟然已经站在了Hux的私人间门前。</p><p>……怎么跑这儿来了？</p><p>思念成疾。他脑子坏掉了。</p><p>还是说这是原力的指引？是原力引导他来到Hux门前的，原力告诉他他能够见到Hux，这之后会有好事发生？</p><p>他更倾向于后一种推论。后一种推论给了他勇气，他搓了搓手，抿着嘴按下了门铃。他听到他在头盔里加重了呼吸。</p><p>门铃按过之后十秒，他有些站不住了。他抬头看了看监视器，行了个礼，咬咬牙又按了一次。是不是用通讯器通报一下比较好？真不知道自己在想什么，连通报这档子事都不记得了。退步，Kylo，一大退步。容易得意忘形真是个根深蒂固的毛病，总有一天要让他栽个大跟头，虽说以前也不是没有……</p><p>大门忽然尖锐地响了一声，缓慢地滑动起来，Kylo立刻站直了身体，紧张地等待起了Hux的脸出现在那扇门后。可金属门开启到了能让他看清室内的程度，出现在他面前的却是Hux的生活助理机器人：</p><p>“Master Kylo，中午好。”</p><p>“……Hux陛下呢？”</p><p>他踮起脚尖，越过比自己要高一个头的机器人向着屋里左右打量。屋里似乎没有任何人类活动的迹象。</p><p>“他出差了。”</p><p>“我知道他出差了，他是不是……”</p><p>是不是还在办公室？</p><p>不对，机器人的意思是Hux“已经”出差了？</p><p>“他走了吗？”</p><p>“三分钟以前出发去了起降台。”</p><p>……三分钟。他就晚了三分钟。</p><p>Kylo在走廊里气得猛一跺脚。原力的指引不能算错却有着不短的延迟，Hux确实回了房间，可他输在了脚程太慢、没能抓住机会上。他真是差一点就能和Hux见一面了——哪怕是巴巴地跟在前往起降台的Hux身后自说自话也好——没准他还能跟Hux骗个临行前的拥抱什么的呢——唉。他来晚了。他甚至没来得及道个别，就要有一个星期见不到Hux了。</p><p>原力带给他的勇气被挫折蒸发殆尽，委顿地和机器人道了别，他垂头丧气地回到了自己的房间。BB-9E滚上前对他的装扮做出了一番评论，他挥挥手叫机器人闭嘴，摘下头盔扔在一旁，懒洋洋地拉开阳台的拉门，靠在栏杆上晒起了太阳。他蔫儿得好像被太阳晒枯了的植物，没了迎风招展的能力，只剩下垂死之际的光合作用需要耗费的那一丁点能量。远方的起降台上腾起一艘黑亮的穿梭机，护卫舰队跟着将穿梭机围在中央，他看着穿梭机上First Order的LOGO，呆滞两秒，一挑眉毛：</p><p>那是不是Hux的飞船？</p><p>舰队以标准地表航行速度越飞越远，直到突然像一片光点般消失在晴空中央，而他甚至还没来得及对自己的推测做出完整的判断。他嘴唇颤了颤，想说的是抱怨，发出的却是叹息。晨起时他尚觉得这晴天令人振奋和舒适，这会儿他只觉得他心里和无云的天空一样空空荡荡。他转过身离开阳台，回到沙发上团成一团躺下，打开holo播放器翻找一番，看起了刚刚上线的基地内部频道播放的Hux演讲的重播。</p><p>正面看和背后看还是不一样。三十五岁的Hux和四十岁的Hux也有些不一样。扔下他急匆匆离开的Hux一点都不可爱，可是全息投影里的Hux在发光。为了避免自己和Phasma出现在投影里，他刻意调整了投影范围，角度调好后他便一动不动地躺在那里，咀嚼起了Hux演讲时做出的每一个细微的动作。全息投影带给人的错觉就是对方好像在自己眼前——假的，Kylo。假的。你的皇帝早就坐着飞船离你而去了。</p><p>他没想到用来填补心中的洞的投影会让他更加空虚。抬起手看看表，离吃饭还有将近一个小时。课业他动都不想动，训练又要等到明天。要是可以小睡一觉，一觉醒来Hux已经回来了就好了。</p><p>通讯器上，联络人清单里，Hux的私人账号状态：忙碌。</p><p>……总是很忙的。Hux总是那么忙。要等到Hux有空搭理自己不知道要到什么时候，还不如现在就……</p><p>给自己找个合理的骚扰Hux的借口没费多大功夫，盯着手腕产生念想的瞬间他就意识到他的犹豫只不过是一场必定会被他抛之脑后的延宕。调出通讯器屏幕，他咬着右手拇指斟酌起了要发送给Hux的语句。简报上午是不用写了，冗长客套的句子可能只会使得Hux不耐烦。下午下了课再说吧，但现在他也还是要和Hux说点什么。不如直抒胸臆、简洁至上——</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>尊敬的陛下：我看了您的演讲。我非常喜欢您的演讲。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……算了，像他十岁写的惨不忍睹的作文。</p><p>他的写作水平到了Hux面前就会直接后退五十个百分点。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>尊敬的陛下：您的演讲非常振奋人心</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>什么屁话。谁都知道这演讲振奋人心。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>尊敬的陛下：您辛苦了。希望您能在去程好好休息休息。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……这好像差不多。这算是关怀吧？不过分吧？</p><p>他按下了发送键。拇指在嘴里翻了个身，他轻轻咬咬，又继续输入道：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我很喜欢您的演讲。我今天因为您的演讲非常振奋。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>十岁就十岁，意思总得传达出去对吧？</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>刚刚去私人间找您，您不在。不知道您昨天几点睡今天几点起的，也不知道您有没有好好吃早饭。希望穿梭机上有合适的午餐，我听说内环西-264号航线上有一家不错的星际餐厅，评分4.9分，地址在这里</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>请照顾好身体。没有来得及跟您告别我很遗憾，接下来的一周我会好好努力，继续向您发送简报。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>说来说去又说出些官腔的味道，Kylo有些无奈地意识到官腔已经在这几日里严重地侵蚀了他和Hux的对话模式。难以把控的隔阂感像是因为板块位移而不断变换宽窄深浅的峡谷，有时候他能直接跨过去，有时候十个他的长度都不够搭一座桥。但或许他能靠自己的力量让峡谷稍微变得狭窄一些：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>总而言之，我看到陛下很累，陛下疲惫的样子让人很揪心。就算没办法，不得不那么累，也请陛下睡好、吃饱，照顾好身体。我在基地等陛下回来。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>——到此为止。再多必然会让Hux感到厌烦，他黏人的态度不能暴露得太明显。消息发出去了，他不指望Hux会给他回应，但至少这让他的空虚被填补了一些，至少他还是单方面地打开了和Hux对话的通道。holopad提醒他食堂更新了午餐菜单，他滑下沙发抓起机器，点了一份以前他经常会看到Hux当晚餐吃的烤肉排。拇指被他咬出了牙印，他用湿漉漉的手指把菜单截屏发给Hux：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>今天有这个。早点回来呀，陛下。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>消息已送达。……好了，Kylo，真的不可以再发了。再发Hux就会讨厌你了。</p><p>……或者更讨厌你了。</p><p>他在忐忑中等待了十五分钟。午餐准点到了，肉香四溢。</p><p>而Hux当然没有理他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>基地今天下雨了。晚上没能去森林里散步，</em>
  <em>地上全是泥</em>
  <em>，一脚深一脚浅。回来洗了半天靴子。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>早上好，陛下。今天的早餐很一般，上午训练到一半就饿了。下面是上午训练的简报：今天训练的内容包括</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>下午考试拿了A。差一点就能A+，我很不满意。会继续努力。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>连续两个晴天。今天我十六岁了。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>阳台上来了小鸟。长这个样子。[</em>
  <em>全息</em>
  <em>图片附件]</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我听Phasma将军说您明天回不来</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>可能又要延后一段时间，希望陛下一切顺利</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>早日归来。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我很思念陛下。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>小鸟开始在我阳台上筑巢。不知道是不是打算在这里过冬。[</em>
  <em>全息视频</em>
  <em>附件]</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>今天甜点有巧克力坚果冰淇淋。是食堂新出的口味，如果陛下回来了请一定要尝尝，我吃了两份</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>靠在床头摊开双腿，手指在全息键盘上灵活游动，仰起头盯着“已送达”的绿色标记，Kylo满足地长吁了一口气。让后颈舒适地靠在松软的羽毛枕上，他翻到记录上方浏览一圈这几日发给Hux的消息，除了他生日当夜三点多Hux回了一句<em>“</em><em>生日快乐</em><em>”</em>之外，所有的消息统统石沉大海。但一句“生日快乐”已然算是他预期之外的结果，简简单单几个单词就足以让他不再陷入心慌和自我怀疑之中，不再像过去那样日夜为如何讨好Hux而万分纠结。无用的消息发得多了，他便习惯了不再执着于等待Hux的回应，他甚至不再思考什么该发什么不该发——反正他还没有被Hux屏蔽，对吧？</p><p>否则消息是不会显示“已送达”的。</p><p>没有被屏蔽就够了。能够知会Hux自己身上发生了什么、能够不断地提醒Hux自己的存在、能够以这种方式延续“他正在和Hux身处一个银河系里共同呼吸”的认知，说实话他已经满足了。他没有因为说些简报之外的毫无意义的废话而被Hux训斥，他也没有因为自己一天要发出去十几条消息而被Hux丢进黑名单。他还想奢求什么？在皇帝百忙之中用这些废话打扰皇帝的思路，没被送上绞刑架已然万幸，没被皇帝掐了通讯器简直算是一种嘉奖了。</p><p>也不知Hux会不会因为他吃了两份冰淇淋而生他的气。可能让Hux抽出时间来管教他不也算是胜利的一种吗？何况那冰淇淋确实非常美味，美味到他希望他能直接给Hux邮寄一份？</p><p>他躺在床上揉了揉肚子。双腿比上一周又长了一截，他的上半身也逐渐朝着“厚实”的方向开始发展，肌肉作痛代表着蓬勃的生长力，裸身的时候他已经能够清晰地看到大臂顶端隆起的三角肌。生长的速度够快，对营养的需求也就跟着增加，晚餐他吃了两个成年人的分量，到了这会儿他又开始觉得胃中空无一物。当热，冰淇淋和营养没什么关系，只是虽说拥有能够没完没了地给Hux发消息的特权让他卑鄙地感到夷愉，空等一周带来的沮丧还是会让他因为不开心而从甜食身上寻找慰藉。进入十六岁的第五天，他依旧没有等到Hux回归基地，没有在躺在阳台上靠看书打发时间时看到那艘他日思夜想的穿梭机从天际降临。Phasma说因为谈判进展不顺导致Hux出差的日程有所延迟，几时回来还说不定，他虽整日心神不宁地想找Hux问个清楚，又怕自己的问询给Hux徒增不必要的压力。能够引导他安睡的除了Hux的手套之外又多了一套Hux的演讲，用holo播放器看看Hux以前的演讲录像成了他学习新帝国史和吃睡前定心丸的最佳手段。性冲动还是会有的；性冲动依旧每夜都会执着地造访。性冲动涌现时他会告诉Hux自己今晚又要开始忍耐，忍耐得太过艰难时他就会告诉Hux他正在承受什么。训练带来的伤痛不如压抑性欲十分之一痛苦，既然自己被折磨得如此煎熬，他必须要让Hux知道哪怕在Hux不在基地的日子里他还在做个听话的武士。</p><p>性欲消退后，他就在Hux演讲的声音中睡着，早上起来迷迷糊糊第一件事不是刷牙洗脸，而是拿出通讯器对说早安。时差缘故，他的清晨是Hux的半夜，他希望他的陛下在睡醒后能看到他精神奕奕地打的招呼。训练之后他会给Hux看他带血的手部防滑带，他会告诉Hux今天上了什么课，每顿饭好不好吃。他仿佛把通讯器当成了他的日记本，只不过他在开头写下的不是“亲爱的日记”而是“尊敬的陛下”。每次消息发出去他都有些担心，等待十分钟等不到Hux的训斥他便又坦然起来，侥幸心理让他摸着石头过河，每每稳定地踩在下一块石头上，他便有了继续向前冲的勇气。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>陛下不在的日子里，能够及时向陛下汇报我的成长，是我前进的最强动力</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>他昨天晚上把这句话发给了Hux。没有回音，想都不用想。今天晚上他告诉Hux他吃了两份冰淇淋。他等会儿肯定好好刷牙，这都不需要Hux提醒。行程表上，下下周——十八岁的时候，他还得去看牙医检查口腔健康，他可不想弄出来什么让Hux不满意的健康数据。</p><p>……当然，要是Hux能在他十八岁前回来就好了。</p><p>总不可能这一出差就是半个多月吧？</p><p>不行，他不能这么想。越觉得不可能的事情越容易成真，他得做好Hux可能很长时间回不来的准备。</p><p>很长时间又是多久？</p><p>他在心里自问自答：三天已经算很久了。三天以上，就是比“很久”更长的时间。等待会随着时间的延长而变得难以忍受，在到达某个峰值后突然成为一种折磨人的习惯。他现在正处于难以忍受的阶段，需要靠不断地对Hux说废话来排解内心的焦灼，他希望又不希望他能早日习惯这种等待。望了一眼窗外的斜阳，他下了床进入阳台，窝进单人沙发里，将holopad放在腿上，双脚搭上了配套的脚凳。</p><p>真是不适合武士的沙发，他第无数次地这样想。这沙发太过柔软，脚凳的存在更让人觉得这是一种过于奢侈的家具，根本不该是和苦行僧差不多的武士该拥有的享受。跟着教官去对方宿舍拿旧历史书时他记得那间宿舍的布局：帝国军校的高级教官拥有的单人宿舍，面积只有他的房间的三分之一不说，家具也简朴得令人吃惊。他回来反思良久，想过要告诉Hux自己应该在简洁的环境中磨练自身，可每当他坐在阳台的沙发上望着天际线等待Hux的归来时，他就被这吸饱了阳光的柔软所折服，一次次地拖延了下去。虽说房间里没什么华贵的装修，可这样舒适而富有设计感的、一看就价格不菲的家具——以及他房间里的床、衣柜、写字桌和书柜等等——没有一样他在教官房间里见过，但风格又和Hux房间里的类似。这房间是Hux给他准备的，这房间又和Hux房间风格相同，那么他可不可以说这整间屋子都在强调着他的独特性？从这个角度而言，或许、有可能、大概，他对帝国而言还是有那么一点分量的吧？</p><p>他也就只能以这种细节来安慰自己了。</p><p>既然他对帝国而言还有那么丁点重要，他就更不能辜负Hux为他安排的诸种资源。他调出holopad上的行程表看了看自己今天的作业内容，念书念了这么些日子，完成作业已经不再是一件让他摸不着头脑的事情。点上阳台的顶灯保证足够的光源，他摊开摆在咖啡桌上的通识课本，顺着自己的笔记打好大纲，开始了新一轮小报告的写作。上周他找教官借了本写作指南，如今运用起来虽说不到得心应手的程度，好歹让他的报告多了几分逻辑性。八百字的报告现在已经不是什么难以攀登的顶峰，他写起来只需要一个多小时；但他自发地想要完成的另一份报告就没那么简单了——《关于本年度第三次公众演讲的感想》，一个多星期过去他只完成了一半。作业只要达到教官给出的标准即可，他已经逐渐摸出了门道，可遇上想要当成礼物送给Hux的感想，他就实实在在地犯了难。他本打算加把劲在Hux回来的时候将这篇感想亲手交给对方，如今Hux的归程遥遥无期，他多少就失去了继续这本就难写的报告的动力。</p><p>其实写不写无所谓，Hux不会知道他在偷偷准备这东西。可越是依仗Hux的演讲来让自己安然入眠，他就越有对上次的演讲发表一些感想的冲动。只是冲动归冲动，每到下笔时分，话语却又凝结成了难以融化的固体，让他连抽丝剥茧都找不到下手的方向。他要怎样才能写出精妙的、不那么像官话的、能够准确表达出自己的心情的句子？这篇感想会不会像他那些可有可无的废话一样被Hux扫一眼就扔进垃圾桶？越是瞻前顾后他就越不知道怎么下笔，前一半的内容修改几十次才让他觉得可以忍受，后一半他还没动笔就已经打起了退堂鼓。要不还是算了吧？反正这事儿除了他没有第二个人知道，就算他放弃，那也只是一场只有自己明白的溃败——</p><p>他不服气。</p><p>烦就烦在若要继续毫无思路，若要放弃他又无法原谅自己。和这篇自找的麻烦相比，军校的作业已经成了他逃避写作的良方之一。也罢，不如先把作业搞定再说——这种心路历程他已经在过去的几天里重复了很多次——刚准备提笔写下作业的第一句话，地毯上传来一阵低沉的碾压声，BB-9E咕隆隆地滚到他面前：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>有人来了，Master Kylo。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>他侧过脑袋看向充当他生活助理的圆球。圆球的大眼闪了闪：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>EK-6488，Phasma将军下属的风暴兵。要让他进来吗？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>“Phasma派来的？放行吧。”</p><p>他从沙发上站起身，回到大门边等待起了访客的到来。出于谨慎，他将左手按在了腰间的光剑上，他不明白Phasma有什么指令不能通过通讯器直接传达，还要亲自派个人过来。大门敞开，来者确实是个白兵，门框上方的安全设备已经扫描完毕，此刻正以绿色示人。他松开压着光剑的右手，看向白兵的胸前：他等来的并不是什么指令，而是一个方方正正的金属盒。</p><p>“Phasma将军让我把这个给您送来，长官。”</p><p>“长官”——他其实并不适应白兵叫他长官。他才醒来一个半月，他才学了这么点东西，他并不觉得自己有资格成为别人的长官。但他现在没工夫和称呼较劲，他皱起眉头看着盒子：</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“我也不清楚，长官。将军要求必须由您亲自签收和开启，我们无权开启盒子和触碰物件。”</p><p>“……给我吧。”</p><p>他颇为疑惑地接过了那只盒子。见任务完成，白兵行礼告退，大门在他面前关上，房间里又剩下他和BB-9E大眼瞪小眼。他抱着盒子回到阳台，费了一番功夫才用通讯器的个人密码验证系统打开金属盖，夕阳暖光的照耀下，红丝绒上方赫然躺着一只锃亮的最新型号的爆能枪。</p><p>……Phasma给他一把枪干嘛？要他去出任务吗？可他有光剑啊？</p><p>他拾起枪管旁边的对折卡片，打开，上面是Phasma的笔迹：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>代Hux皇帝转交</em>
</p><p>
  <em>给Kylo Ren</em>
</p><p>
  <em>祝十六岁生日快乐</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>脑子“嗡”地一声，他挤了挤眼睛逐字逐句地又将那几行字看了一遍，每一个字都不像是存在于现实生活中、打印在卡片上、真实地出现在他面前的内容，每一个字都像是他不知天高地厚的幻想，可就算是幻想，他也不会想到他能收到Hux送他的生日礼物。一时间他不知道该采取什么样的反应才能不让自己以心脏为核心直接兴奋过度引起爆炸，他盯着那把枪频繁地眨起了眼——十六岁生日快乐？爆能枪？代Hux皇帝转交？Hux皇帝——生日快乐——他有生日礼物了？Hux给他送生日礼物了？</p><p>发觉到枪托上甚至用斜体刻上了他的名字，不现实感让他恨不得立刻从三层阳台上跳下去来判断他到底是不是在做梦。他将爆能枪拾起来握在手中捂住脸，笑声尖锐得像是阳台角落里传来的鸟鸣。冰凉的金属贴着他的脸颊却让他恍惚间感受到了Hux皮肤的温度，他对Hux的思念在这个瞬间严重得前所未有。他好想现在就抱住Hux啊，他想亲亲Hux的嘴角告诉他自己有多感谢他。他收到Hux送他的生日礼物了。Hux陛下，他全银河系最好的皇帝，出差在外的忙于政务时候，居然还记得送了他一把刻着他名字的爆能枪。他得把这个发给Hux。他得立刻——不对，先让他高兴一会儿。不，他不能就这么傻乎乎地拍个照片发过去，一句感谢根本不够——感想，他要把他的感想写完，他等不到Hux回来的时候了，他得今天就把这玩意儿和这张枪的照片一起发送到Hux的通讯器上——</p><p>做了几次深呼吸才让自己平静下来，他理清楚思路，先给Phasma发了条消息表示感谢。Hux那边他可以再等等，他可以让Hux再等等，他要把那篇感想作为回礼一并送上，他一定要让他的皇帝知道他因为这礼物究竟有多高兴。不，要不还是先说句谢谢吧——怎么称呼Hux比较好？他都十六岁了，还有两天就要步入十七岁，喊“Papa”显然有些尴尬，喊“陛下”却又让他觉得过于生疏。“亲爱的Hux”简直就是大不敬，算来算去也只有“陛下”这个选项——真是难搞——无所谓，先表达态度比较重要——</p><p>
  <em>“谢谢陛下。”</em>
</p><p>手一抖，刚打下句号他就把这句话发了出去。他咬咬舌头，</p><p>
  <em>“我收到礼物了。稍后与您联络。”</em>
</p><p>先这样，点到即止。他得加快“稍后”的步伐。不卑不亢是件好事，太过兴奋反而会显得他根本没有随着年龄成长而沉稳起来。他把holopad放到一旁，再次调节起了呼吸，攥在手里的爆能枪上弥漫着金属的味道，他却在这枪管上隐隐嗅到了Hux身上的香气。他明天就去和教官说他要练习射击，明天他就去训练场登记——</p><p>Holopad震了震，消息弹到空中：</p><p>
  <em>“什么礼物？”</em>
</p><p>发件人Hux，两秒之前。</p><p>……咦？……“什么礼物”？</p><p>……Hux不记得了？</p><p>脸上的红潮像是被拔了排水栓一般泄去，夏日的夜晚，他突然感受到了一阵凉意。他打了个哆嗦，在沙发上坐直身体，再三确认他没看错Hux发来的内容，脑子里像是来了一场宇宙大爆炸。是因为外环事物太忙，Hux忘了送枪的事儿了？还是说这事情和Hux无关？难道说这是某个人的一场阴谋？不，是不是阴谋不重要，如果这礼物根本就不是Hux送他的——</p><p>
  <em>“……爆能枪，陛下。[全息图片附件]”</em>
</p><p>他嘴角轻微抽搐着，拍好照片，将消息回了过去。照片里的卡片呈折叠状态，他情急之中忘了把卡片展开。Hux的消息过了一阵才弹出来：</p><p>
  <em>“好。”</em>
</p><p>……没了？</p><p>这就没了？</p><p>他伸长了脖子看着消息界面，等了不知多久也没等到Hux的下一句话。虽说知道Hux不喜欢在通讯器上耗费过多时间，可Hux给他的反应也实在是让他疑窦丛生。补了一句<em>“再次感谢”</em>来暗示Hux他收到了Hux的回复，他带着疑惑将枪放回去，重新看向了自己的holopad：</p><p>“好”。</p><p>这倒是说明Hux知道这把枪。</p><p>这也就进一步说明这不是什么阴谋，不是他犯了疑心病，这确实是Hux送他的东西，只是Hux可能真的忘了。送人礼物却又忘了这档子事，Hux这反应足够让他吃瘪，兴奋和喜悦的火焰就这么兜头被Hux浇了一盆冷水。感激当然还是有的，只是这感激带上了几分埋怨，埋怨让他拧起了五官，不甘心地琢磨起了下一步对策。既然Hux的回应冷淡得甚至不给他多打几个字道谢的机会，他就必须用自己的热情——换句话说，找个借口——来告诉Hux他有多喜欢这个礼物了。</p><p>——所以，他这观后感是写定了。</p><p>晚上八点四十四分。夕阳不知在何时已经沉落，入夜的基地户外静得只剩下巡逻归来的飞行艇发动机的粗暴响声，提醒着他他正处于整个帝国中央最高军事政治机构的核心部位，而他刚刚收到他们独一无二的统治者送给他的生日礼物。离他准备上床睡觉的时间还有两三个小时，两三个小时的期限在今晚不可能作数。熬夜他也要把这感想写完，性冲动也别想拦着他做自己的事。等到他的凌晨、Hux的午夜之前，他会把感想发过去，再给Hux打个电话。陛下忙完了肯定会接他的电话的。用这种盲目的信心说服了自己，他扎起头发，调出了holopad的手写板。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一篇通识课报告，耗时一小时二十五分钟；一份基础机械原理练习题，耗时半小时；一份历史练习，耗时四十分钟；作业整理归档保存，耗时五分三十四秒。晚上八点之前他浪费了不少时间，加上今天本来就作业偏多，全部完成时其实已经到了他平常睡觉的节点，生物钟在这时开始准确发作。困乏又颇有成就感地打了个哈欠，站起来伸个懒腰，Kylo在桌前思索一阵，拾起刚刚被他关了屏幕的holopad，点了一份夜间咖啡。</p><p>食堂其实九点钟就关门了，每日如此。但他有特权通道可以让他像Hux一样享受全天24个标准时的餐饮服务，过去的日子里这通道他从没用过，而今晚算得上情况特殊。在让他摸不着头脑的咖啡种类里随便选了Hux最爱喝的那种，标记好送餐时间“30分钟后”，他放下holopad离开书桌，前往浴室脱光了身上的衣服。</p><p>今天是没时间悠闲地泡澡了。冲凉，检查伤口，吹干头发，他对着镜子摸了摸自己光秃秃的下巴。十六岁半了还一点长胡子的迹象都没有，他开始怀疑记忆中同样没有胡子的自己是不是天生就和这种毛发缺乏关联。他的脸有些歪，脸型算不上好看，他期待着胡子能帮他修饰一番，可惜那玩意儿就是不肯长出来。腋毛虽有，也只是稀疏一层，下体的毛发和胡子一样羞涩，让他的生殖器周围至今还像婴儿一样光溜溜。胸口更不必说，白皙光滑得同女性人类都没什么区别。……难道这就是Omega的特质？他试着回忆过去的自己有着怎样的毛发量。回忆半晌，一丁点相关的线索也想不起来。也罢，他的记忆稀薄到了连自己爹妈都记不住的程度，他怎么可能想得起来受伤之前他有没有长过胡子和阴毛？</p><p>胡子和阴毛很重要吗？当然不重要。坚实的肌肉和强壮的骨骼才是最重要的，因此他每天都要摄入大量的蛋白质以保证身体能够正常发育和成长。无足轻重的事情想多了也是浪费时间，离开镜前，他系上今天早上刚刚送到房间的洗净浴袍回到了会客厅。他已经五英尺十英寸高了，早就不需要、或者说难以再将Hux的T恤当做自己的睡衣，可他仍会因为没能高瞻远瞩地留下一件T恤当私人收藏而感到懊悔。若是现在也能穿着Hux的T恤睡觉便好了。以前他身在福中不知福，现在他已经没有偷一件T恤的机会和脸皮了。</p><p>其实直接开口找Hux要一件也不是不可以。但他不能确定要一件和偷一件究竟哪个难度更高。</p><p>BB-9E告知他送餐的白兵已在路上，他便早早地就等候在了门前，准备接过咖啡就回去进行今晚真正的主要任务。咖啡端在了手里，散发出一股他并不算很喜欢的香气；这气味却和他在Hux房间里闻到的如出一辙，这就让他多少提高了一些对这东西的接受度。他不喜欢喝咖啡，Hux的咖啡他小时候尝过一次便苦到直吐舌头，从那以后他便对咖啡谨谢不敏，房间里没有咖啡机也从来没让他觉得缺了些什么。他回到桌前坐下，双脚搁在桌底的另一只脚凳上，瘪着嘴尝了一口，得出一个一成不变的结论：</p><p>这玩意儿真是难喝透了。</p><p>难喝归难喝，他逼着自己又咽下去一口，心理作用下他还是觉得自己打起了那么点精神。在他的印象中，咖啡的功效便是提神，这是其一；其二，不仅仅是Hux，在餐厅吃饭的那些日子里，他注意到无论白兵还是士官都很喜欢随餐来上那么一杯。能喝咖啡在他眼里成了一种成熟的标志，属于他早晚要学会的一种技能之一，热可可和水果茶属于心情好的时候用来锦上添花的饮品，而做正事的时候，他就得学会用咖啡来提神。</p><p>其他人暂且不论，至少Hux是这样的。他不可能像Hux那样拥有统治整个银河系的能力，但至少他可以学着把这难喝得要命的东西整杯咽下去。第三口。他像烫着嘴的狗一样吐了吐舌头。真是难以理解的大人的志趣，难道说咖啡能够提神就是因为难喝？看来向后勤部申请一台咖啡机这个事儿得缓缓了。</p><p>……情况特殊，情况特殊。逼着自己喝到第五口的时候他终于适应了一些这苦巴巴的味道，他抓起玻璃杯喝了口水，让注意力回到了holopad上。深吸一口气，他调出了那份未尽的演讲感想，握起笔的同时看了一眼桌子右上角放着的金属盒，爆能枪的枪体反射着台灯温和的黄光。</p><p>Hux送给他的礼物。</p><p>暖意沿着赤裸的双脚缓缓地涌上了他的心口。他用手指捏着脸挤回去控制不住的微笑，趁着性冲动今夜还未来临，他得赶紧在状态相对较好的情况下开工。迅速检查过感想的上半段，他沿着整体逻辑开始思考：</p><p>Hux和银河帝国到底是什么关系？</p><p>这问题军校没有教过，也没有什么官方范文来给出他正确的答案。是，Hux是新帝国的最高统治者，三岁小孩都知道，毋庸赘言。但这并不是他要去思考的内容，因为不是每一个三岁小孩都会在成长到十岁的时候在Hux的注视中醒来，都会在十六岁的时候收到Hux送的一把枪。他的Hux和别人的Hux是不同的。他的Hux和他之间有某种他无法给出具体定义的关系，这种关系让他难以从客观角度来区分清楚Hux皇帝和皇帝身后的帝国。</p><p>他到现在也依旧觉得Hux就是他的帝国。</p><p>小时候他那么认为，事到如今他没有改变这样的观念。纵使Hux并不赞同他这样的想法，他的脑子还是分成了表里两层，表面上他将Hux和帝国区分为人类和政体，心底深处他依旧觉得Hux对他而言就是整个银河系。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我必须坦白，我仍旧</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我认为这种观念是狭隘的，它充分证明我对新世界的认知还没有达到所谓‘拥有常识’的程度。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>第一步，表达自己真实想法的同时坦诚认错。官话的缺陷就在于不够真实，他必须摒弃那些漂亮的场面话来让自己的感想显得更私人化一些。他咬住笔的顶端，牙齿磨了磨，抽出笔继续写到：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>上周看陛下演讲的时候，其实我已经开始更加深入地思考这个问题。这几日以来，睡前看一次过去的演讲也是我的必修课之一。但是看得越多，我越难以走向正确的方向，因为在我眼里，成就帝国的是正是陛下您本人。无论有多少士官、军队和民众在这一事上做出了贡献，没有陛下的指挥，这一切都不可能实现。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>更何况，就我接触到的现实而言，陛下是我所熟悉的，而新帝国处处都令我陌生。我的认知像被钉子钉在了原处：我的世界里有陛下就足够了，若我要为帝国奉献，那么我就是在为陛下奉献；若我能够奉献于陛下，就相当于我将自己献给了帝国</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我其实想不出这种认知究竟哪里出现了错误。一周过去了我仍是想不出来，我想最主要的原因有二：第一，我对新帝国的总体概况掌握得还不够透彻，不能将其立体看待；第二，我仍是被饲养在基地中的尚未成熟的动物，还没有获取能够一探银河系究竟的资格。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>他希望这么说不会让他冒犯到Hux。他想出去转转，基地的自然已经不能满足他日渐旺盛的探索欲，但他不愿让Hux感觉到他有着催促Hux放他出去的言下之意。补充说明自己没有这层意思有些画蛇添足，他犹豫了一阵没把这段话写上去。端起咖啡抿了一口来让自己受到苦味的刺激，他决定跳转到思维的下一个路口：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>新帝国对我而言是新奇而充满未知的。这种未知无时无刻不在提醒着我，告诉我我有多么无知，我有多么需要陛下的教导——</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>删掉。最后一句话删掉。他不能过分地表现出自己的黏着。</p><p>
  <em>“……</em>
  <em>我有多少内容还需要进一步学习。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>这样还差不多。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>对我自己而言，成长需要时间和耐心。我总是为自己成长的速度感到焦虑，总是希望能够更快地让自己变成一个有用的人</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>记忆中他常常身处战场，他在前方作战，Hux在后方指挥。战火纷飞的场面纵然凶险万端，他大多数时候也还是能做到游刃有余，酣畅淋漓的战斗时常出现在他的梦境之中，让他一直都盼望自己能够早日回到昔日的水平线上。失败也不是没有，他好像因为同抵抗军对抗而受过一次严重的伤；但话说回来，那次好像还是Hux找他回来的吧？剧痛之下，垂死之中，眼前天旋地转，神智混沌不清。回忆起来，他似乎只记得Hux在雪地里呼唤他的声音和那张因为他伤得太重而极为烦躁的脸了。</p><p>也不知自己究竟给Hux添了多少麻烦。如果没有Hux在后方指挥，没有Hux掌控全局，可能他有九条命都不够被拿来浪费。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>重新成长了一次，接触到的现实和回忆结合起来，就越发意识到了陛下对我来说究竟有多么重要。愿我这一次的成长顺遂，能够借此获得改善自己的机会。愿我能够早日强大到可以为帝国征战的程度，愿我能成为陛下合格的武士，愿我终有一天可以在陛下心中占据一席之地</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>……自己怎么又在说胡话了？</p><p>赶忙消除最后一句，他为自己真实情绪的流露感到了羞耻和难堪。独占Hux的想法已经被他封进了内心的铁箱里，想要引起Hux注意的念头还是会时不时地霸占他思维的全部。想不出该怎么写出一个完美的结尾，他懊恼地抓起了头发，还未完全干透的头发遭他这么一扯，利落地断了几根，夹在了他的指缝之间。他即刻收回了手，将头发重新扎起来，他的头发是他的宝贝，容不得一丝半点违背自然规律的损耗。在他还小的时候，当他躺在Hux身边入睡时，他时常能感受到坐在他身旁加班的Hux会空出一只手来无意识地抚弄他的头发，他由此对他的头发倍感珍惜。虽说以后Hux不见得会再来摸摸他的脑袋，但当Hux伸出手的时候，他希望他能让Hux记起他曾经给Hux带来过的感受。</p><p>……唉，真希望Hux就在这里。他这是第几次这么想了？</p><p>真希望Hux能帮他把这杯咖啡喝掉，能摸摸他的脑袋告诉他他应该上床睡觉。他已经很久没有享受过被Hux催促去睡觉的待遇了。</p><p>他看了一眼自己定下的闹钟。他准备三点半把报告发过去以便在Hux睡前将Hux拦截，现在已经一点半了。</p><p>他想不出完美的结尾来。其实刚才被他删掉的那句话已经是他极为真诚的情感表达了，删了之后他不知道还有什么更合适的真心话好说。他要怎么修改才好？</p><p>可以在陛下心中占据一席之地……</p><p>……而对他来说Hux就是整个帝国。</p><p>——玩个文字游戏吧，Kylo Ren。</p><p>笔头敲了敲下巴，他轻哼一声，同步念出自居写下的句子来：</p><p>
  <em>“……</em>
  <em>愿我能成为陛下合格的武士</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>愿我终有一天 可以在帝国的核心部位</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>占据一席之地。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>足够了。</p><p>他松了口气，靠在椅子上端起了咖啡杯。他还有半杯咖啡没有喝完，凭借苦味带来的提神效果，他抿着咖啡查起了错别字。改了几处表述和拼写错误后他保存两次才关闭holopad，杯底剩下的浅浅一湾被他倒进了厕所马桶。他不要咖啡机了。</p><p>认真刷牙，重新捆扎好手上练剑撕扯出的伤口。关了书房和会客厅的灯，他抱着装有爆能枪的金属盒回到卧室，躺在了床上。窗外的虫鸣是他每一夜的催眠曲，铺在身上的月光是他天然的蚕丝被。他打了个心满意足的哈欠，轻轻眨着眼看向了窗外摇曳的树影。倒进马桶里的咖啡带走了他最后一丝精神，大脑高速运转过后，熬夜的疲惫接踵而至。睡会儿吧，他想。反正闹钟定好了。明天还得训练不是吗？离三点半还有两个小时，稍微睡一觉，醒来再把感想给Hux发送过去……</p><p>很好。Kylo Ren，你成功地完成了你以为你无法完成的挑战。现在是时候休息一下了。</p><p>性冲动似乎在今夜放过了他，亦或许是因他波动的激情和疲乏吃了败仗。荷尔蒙的平稳让云朵一般的漂浮感将他包围，揉了揉酸痛的颈椎，他钻进被子里，抓起枕旁Hux的手套。将刻着他名字的手枪压在枕头下方，脸颊贴上微凉的皮革，自分化那天开始，他头一回在躺下五分钟之内便进入了梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果不是用“惊醒”来形容Kylo睁眼时的状态最合适不过，Kylo可以说是拥有了自13岁以来最完美的一次睡眠：入睡速度够快、没有梦境干扰、膀胱没有发出信号、阳光也没有刺眼而炙热地逼着他醒来。但在某一个瞬间，“他已经按掉了闹钟”这一认知像利刃一般刺入他的大脑，猛地从床上坐起来，神智还未完全恢复，他已手忙脚乱地抓起被他扔在地毯上的闹钟：</p><p>凌晨四点十四分。他睡过了。</p><p>……完了，他多睡了将近一个小时。按照他的计算，基地的凌晨三点半正是Hux所在星球的晚上十点半，过了四点这个紧要关头，他就不确定Hux是否已经躺在床上闭上了眼。捂着脸发出一声懊恼的哀嚎，困意虽然没能完全散去，他还是像被突然丢进了一处瀑布里，浑身都打起了哆嗦。他看着两腿之间的闹钟一阵踟躇，跳动的数字前行不留情面，每多犹豫一秒，他就又失去了一份和Hux说话的机会。脑袋像是冰火两重天，一半还在冬眠中不肯醒来，一半已经像是热锅上的蚂蚁急得到处乱窜。太晚了，已经过了十一点了，连Hux都很少在晚上十一点的时候给部下安排工作，情况允许，Hux一般都会等到第二天再说。十点半本来是他刻意选择的精妙时机，天时地利恰到好处，成功率没有十成也有个七成，可现在天时被他延后了四十多分钟，再让他出手，他就一时间没了主意。</p><p>要不明天再说？</p><p>明天再说，他就又得再等二十三个小时。二十三个小时比四十四分钟更晚，明天，那份新鲜出炉的礼物就会变得像冷掉的剩菜一样让人难以下咽。难得受到礼物的激励让他一帆风顺地完成了感想，万一明天看着感想不顺眼，他又失去了发送的勇气该怎么办？Hux是不会听他解释的。他在Hux眼里会变成一个不懂知恩图报的小畜生。</p><p>左算右算，得出的结论都只有他得腆着脸亡羊补牢。说是硬着头皮倒也不算百分之百，其实有那么百分之十——二十——不对，三十，他没办法说服自己再等二十三个小时才和Hux联络。这次联络和单方面的发消息截然不同，这次他要给Hux打个电话，如果可以的话，全息模式。他想久违地看看Hux的脸。</p><p>当然，“做个懂得报恩的人”是他给自己找出来的能够掩盖自己的任性的完美无缺的借口，至少他这样认为。直接打过去必然会很失礼，先做一番试探算是一场前奏。拍了拍胸口，低声念叨了几句“别着急”，怀揣着祈祷的心情，四点二十分，他试着发出去一条消息：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>陛下睡了吗？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>他仰着头等着Hux的回应。时间被不确定性无尽拉长，他感觉自己变成了一台单调的计数机器。一分钟。一分钟三十秒。两分钟。两分钟十秒，两分钟二十秒，两分钟二十七——</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>怎么了？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>Hux的气泡跳出来。他松了口气，活动活动肩膀：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>有事和陛下商量。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>急事？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……倒也不算吧？其实Hux问的这个问题很能说明Hux的言下之意：不是急事就滚蛋。</p><p><em>“</em><em>陛下累了的话就不算急事</em><em>”</em>，他在键盘上打下这么一句话。盯着这句话愣了半天，他意识到他很清楚这句话会带来的后果：<em>“</em><em>那就回头再说吧</em><em>”</em>，Hux一定会这么告诉他。回头又不知道要回到什么时候，想要空出Hux的十分钟来真是难上加难。十分钟——对，就十分钟。他保证自己不会占据太久Hux的时间的，他真的只需要十分钟就够了。</p><p>退掉已经打出的内容，他重新输入一行字：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>算是吧。</em>
  <em>可以给陛下打个电话吗？”</em>
</p><p>“好”字没有出现在界面尾端，取而代之的是通讯器的语音呼叫喇叭没多久便在空中闪烁起来。他一下子来了精神，紧张比发送文字时更上一层，迅速按下通话键，他立刻大喊一声：</p><p>“晚上好，陛下！”</p><p>“……嗯。怎么了？现在是基地半夜吧？什么事情这么着急？”</p><p>太久没能听到Hux的声音了，电话接通的那瞬间他很是兴奋。可若是仔细一听，他又能清清楚楚地听出Hux语气里的疲惫，他话头一滞，顷刻间为此陷入了莫大的自责。自责让他本能地开始给自己任性的行为找借口，他支吾几声，声音因为他不习惯的撒谎而僵硬起来：</p><p>“我明天早上……呃，有篇报告要交。是关于陛下上次的演讲的感想。”</p><p>“……让你的教官去看就好了啊。”</p><p>他吞了口唾沫，硬着头皮继续道：</p><p>“我想先给陛下看看。如果有不合适的地方我再去修改，这样可能会让教官更满意……”</p><p>“你让我来修改针对我的演讲的感想？”</p><p>“……呃，我……我晚上才刚刚写完。明天就要交了，明天再给陛下看的话就来不及了。”</p><p>“所以针对这篇感想，比起我的态度，你更在乎教官的态度。”</p><p>“不是的，陛下，我只在乎你的态度……”</p><p>“你从什么时候开始变得这么在乎我了？”</p><p>“我一直都……”</p><p>他感觉他被Hux的问题绕了进去。在乎也不对不在乎也不对，这种两边都不对的情况下，他不知道他怎么做才是正确的行为。他搞不清这其中的逻辑，他脑子一阵发蒙：是因为他逾越了他和Hux之间的峡谷吗？还是说因为那些他想不起来的过去？Hux听起来很累，Hux的最后一句话听起来都不像是在说给他听。想不起来自己曾经做过什么的感觉太糟糕了，他仿佛和Hux身处的根本就不是一个宇宙。更糟糕的是他因撒谎而产生的懊悔，谎话导致这场对话走向了他根本没想到的方向。他不是要把这篇感想当做礼物的吗？他刚刚怎么就脑子一热，说出了那种荒诞的内容呢？</p><p>“我……其实我没有要紧事，陛下。”</p><p>说出来这话的时候他差点咬了舌头。对话的断层让Hux明显一愣：</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>他瘪瘪嘴，揪着床单继续道：</p><p>“我没有报告要交。我是说，要交的不是这篇，这篇是我从上个星期开始就在写的，是我想当礼物送给陛下的。我知道这东西可能一点分量都没有，但是我在基地找了一圈，找不出什么能送的，也不知道什么东西不是属于陛下的。我就想把感想发给你看看，我定了闹钟，可是我睡过了，我知道现在已经很晚了，但是我又不想等到明天……”</p><p>“行了，打住。”</p><p>语无伦次的真话被Hux截断在一半，他有些恼丧地低下头咬住了嘴。计划总是赶不上变化，每次无论他怎么努力，都不能从Hux那里获得他想要的结果。空中的喇叭像堵墙一样将他和Hux间隔开来，他开始考虑自己是不是应该知趣地准备挂掉这通没头没尾的电话了。但Hux的下一句话又让他燃起了微弱的希望：</p><p>“发过来吧。”</p><p>“陛下——”</p><p>“我不用给你改，对吧？我看完就行了吧？”</p><p>“是这样，陛下，我写得不够好，但我想……”</p><p>“去睡觉吧。”</p><p>“……唔。”</p><p>他在全息喇叭前点了点头，拿起holopad发送文件时全然没了刚写完那阵的激动劲儿。为什么呢。为什么Phasma给自己发通知的时候都能开全息视频，而Hux却不肯按下那个按钮呢？自己的脸就那么不招Hux待见吗？那，就让他单方面地看看Hux也可以啊？</p><p>“陛下旁边是有别人吗？”</p><p>他低声问了一句，心底又希望这句话能够低到不被Hux听见。可他低估了通讯器的收声能力，Hux在另一端不耐烦道：</p><p>“别人？能有什么人？”</p><p>“就是让我们说话不是很方便的人。……没事了，陛下。当我没问。”</p><p>他将通讯器扔在床上，端起杯子到滤水壶旁倒了一杯冰水。基地气候干燥，晚间他常常觉得喉咙发干。他准备靠冰水来疗愈喉咙，顺便接着这几秒钟的时间来理清思绪，想好他该应该怎么挂掉电话，怎么和Hux告别。投在他身上的光影突然出现了变化，他猛地转过身，手里的杯子差点跌落在地板上：就在他去倒水的功夫，Hux一声不响将通话调整到了视频模式。他朝思暮想的皇帝就在空中看着他，坐在床上，疲乏地叼着烟，撩了一把散下来的头发，揉了揉眼睛：</p><p>“你可真是一点长进都没有。以前有多烦，现在就还是多烦。”</p><p>“Pa——不，陛下——”</p><p>他看得出来他的陛下是真的很累了。Hux的眼睛有些睁不开，黑眼圈哪怕在投影钟也十分明显。他现在就想要给Hux一个拥抱，可当他傻气地抬手摸向空中的图像时，他只抓到了一把房间里的空气。</p><p>“没别人，看到了吧？”</p><p>Hux将通讯器的摄像头在房间里转了一圈。一间酒店里的高级套房，毕竟是外环星球，条件说不上特别精良。他有些束手束脚起来，如此突兀地进入了视频模式，他一时间不知该说些什么才好。峡谷在这个瞬间只留下了窄窄的缝隙，他只要轻轻一跃便能缩短他和Hux之间的距离，私人化的场景的突然降临让他脸上因激动而泛起了红潮。</p><p>“我没有要陛下向我证明的意思——我只是怕打扰到——”</p><p>“你就是想让我向你证明。别解释了。”</p><p>“……对不起嘛。”</p><p>Hux的揭穿从来都是那么残酷无情，但Hux为他开了视频又让他快活得连头发都飘向了空中。喝了口水来掩盖自己的心虚，他仰头看向Hux身后墙壁上的挂钟，时间如他所料地已近午夜时分。又想趁这难得的机会表达清楚自己的意思，又不想因为他自己而缩短Hux睡眠时间，下一句话说出口时，他让自己语速飞快：</p><p>“陛下什么时候回来？”</p><p>“过两天吧。”</p><p>“过两天是过多久？”</p><p>“就是……一周之内吧，大概。条约差不多签好了，还有几场谈判。回程还需要两天半。”</p><p>“那真的要好久。”</p><p>“一周而已。”</p><p>“可我想现在就见到陛下了。”</p><p>“你现在就看着我呢。”</p><p>“摸不到嘛。”</p><p>“等瞬时传输被发明了再说吧。你能不能去睡觉了？”</p><p>“我——我这就去，陛下。你也要早点睡。”</p><p>Hux叹了口气，手掌搓了搓脸：</p><p>“你看我像想熬夜的样子吗？”</p><p>“……我想和陛下多说说话嘛。”</p><p>“等我回去吧。”</p><p>“但我还是想告诉陛下我很想你。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“希望陛下能早日忙完。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我最近很乖。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“Ren。去睡觉。我已经说了三遍了。”</p><p>“……好。那等陛下回来我去找你。”</p><p>“我召见你的时候再说。挂了，Ren。”</p><p>朝着镜头敷衍地一挥手，Hux二话不说便掐断了视频讯号。房间离重归黑暗和寂静，Kylo端着杯子，睁大眼看着已经空无一物的房间半空，兀地发出了一声愉快的轻笑。回到床边的步伐轻快起来，他让自己重锤一般“咕咚”一声栽回了床上。心中脑内都充满了惬意，他长吁一口气，因为未能控制原力而漂浮的头发这会儿终于老老实实地服从了地心引力。他让Hux看笑话了，但他不介意。没错，和Hux之间的事情并不总会如他预期的那般发展，但另一个方向也不一定必然是糟糕的方向。他将自己蜷进被子里，不死心地发去一条“晚安”，颇有强迫意味地将手腕式通讯器倒扣在床头，却又竖着耳朵等起了通讯器的震动。</p><p>其实他等不到的，他明白。但等待未尝不是一种幸福，他还没完全走出这场视频通话带给他的快乐。得冷静下来，他告诉自己，他得再睡一会儿，他得继续拿出十二分的努力去参加明早的训练。他只需要再等不到一周就好了。只需要一周，在他的十八岁、在他法定意义上成人的那一天到来之前，他的皇帝就会回到这颗星球上，他的皇帝就会在离他的房间不到200米的私人间里，召唤他前去觐见了。</p><p>……他的Hux和别人的Hux果然还是不一样。</p><p>他收回他在报告中写下的话，但这想法他一辈子都不打算和Hux说。Hux就是他的帝国。无论他成长到了什么岁数，Hux永远是他一个人的帝国。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>超空间飞行的乏味之处不啻如此：一成不变的景象配上平稳到毫无波动的飞船，解放了飞行员双手的自动驾驶让进出超空间的那一瞬都没了往日紧张刺激的期待。经历了太多次跳出的瞬间，蓦然袭来的壮丽景色也会逐渐失去吸引力，在疲惫的旅行者心中，体感不过如同一次紧急刹车。但最终跳出至少意味着他离双脚踏上基地不过十几分钟的路途，总好过此时此刻让他昏昏欲睡的枯燥景观。靠在舷窗边上枯燥地等待着时间的流逝，除了值班驾驶员其他人都休息了的夜晚，香烟抽了一支又一支，Hux看着holopad上的文件陷入了沉思。</p><p>两天前他登上穿梭机启程回归基地，一个小时前他收到了实验室科研组发来的28号Kylo Ren实验失败的汇报。28号Kylo Ren——他已经很久没去关注过的生命体在成长到三岁左右时出现了智力缺陷，科研组已经准备在接下来的12小时内移除28号的供能设备并将其丢进废物处理机。克隆普通人的技术虽已成熟，克隆一个如Kylo般强大的力敏者的难度无异于黑灯瞎火中走夜路，五年来，除了27号Kylo之外，所有的Kylo Ren都逃不过被丢进废物处理机的归宿。从某种意义上而言，28号的失败意味着27号的成功只能算是一个不稳定的技术中出现的奇迹，而奇迹发生过一次就不见得会发生第二次，到头来他们和一事无成的差别不过微乎其微。暗自咒骂着自己养了一群毫无能力的废物，他捻灭手头的香烟，在文件上签了字，这行字签好，就等于他批准了28号Kylo的死刑。</p><p>还有十三个小时他才能回到基地。等他回到基地时，十二个小时大限已过，28号Kylo Ren已然泯灭于世。一切又要从胚胎阶段再次来过，除了——</p><p>腕表震了震，他低头看了一眼消息：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>咖啡是真的很难喝。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……除了那个奇迹本身还在活蹦乱跳地向他抱怨基地的咖啡像被人下了毒。割裂感严重到他难以忽视的程度，他一时间有些难以相信给自己发消息的是个活物而不是个程序中的机器人。看来Kylo又一次在尝试喝咖啡了，Kylo几天前曾告诉他自己尝试学会喝咖啡的举动告以失败。他真的很想知道Kylo是不是每天都过得很无聊，如果是，那伦武士团上报的拔群的训练成果是怎么回事？如果不是，那Kylo哪儿来的那么多时间把他当成SNS平台一样整天叭叭叭地说个没完？</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>明天就能见到陛下了。我激动得不知道今晚该怎么入睡。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……他是不是该给Kylo解锁链接holonet的权限，顺便再给Kylo申请个holotwit账号，以便把Kylo的碎嘴转移到社交平台上去，让自己轻松一秒是一秒？</p><p>快算了吧。就以Kylo这个脑容量，这个常识度，要不了几个小时Kylo的账号就会成为媒体挖掘丑闻的新鲜土壤，记者会像成群的丸帕兽一样将帝国基地重重包围。他虽然让Kylo Ren的复活以一种相对低调的形式公之于众，但他并不打算让Kylo立刻成为银河系各大电视台的头条。何况鬼知道Kylo会发点什么东西出去——<em>“</em><em>今晚性冲动很厉害，要闻着Hux陛下的T恤才能睡得着觉？</em><em>”</em>天哪。Kylo丢得起这个人，他Hux可就真的算了。帝国总部的所有驻地人员都被禁止开设SNS账号，他犯不着为了Kylo破例一遭。</p><p>
  <em>“但我想到，我有陛下的T恤，我还可以看陛下的演讲。所以我还是可以好好睡着的，只不过可能要耗费更多的时间。”</em>
</p><p>……知道了，知道了。他叹息着翻了个白眼，找出了holopad里存储着的Kylo举着他T恤朝他笑的照片。他简直一秒都看不下去，但他发现Kylo的虎牙已经成型了。</p><p>两天以前，在他刚刚登上穿梭机、和部下开了个简会准备回房休息时，他收到了Kylo发来的一大串废话。Kylo的废话他每天都要收到一大串，他已经对这大串的废话习以为常，每天睡前他都要重新浏览一遍记录以免自己漏掉废话中可能出现的关键信息，鉴于他大部分时候都因为Kylo把通讯器设置成了静音模式，而每次解除禁音时累积在通讯器上的消息都有几十条。在外环的日子里，祝Kylo生日快乐他说了两次，离开的这段时间，Kylo已经成长到了十七岁半；除此之外他是真的没收到一丁点来自Kylo的关键内容，每天睡前，他都觉得他被泡在了Kylo的废话池里，放眼望去，四周茫茫都是Kylo打出来的毫无意义的文字。</p><p>但两天前的那串废话和往日又有些不同：Kylo语焉不详、吞吞吐吐，拙劣地铺垫了十几条，才战战兢兢地问他能不能借他一件T恤来过夜。用不着他来猜测Kylo这么做的目的，那十几条铺垫已经足够说明Kylo此刻着实意识不清——情欲，又是情欲。基地正处于午夜之前，恰好是Kylo情欲发作的时间，情欲发作之时的Kylo发出的消息总是缺乏前后文的逻辑——虽然平日也不见得逻辑强到哪里去——但能把Kylo逼到找他借T恤的程度，看来今夜荷尔蒙的作用不可不谓来势汹汹。或许是因为知道他快要回去了吧？他上午已经收到一堆Kylo热切的期盼了。如果他现在打个电话过去，他八成能听到Kylo恳求的哭声，但在他准备休息之前，他并不打算让那哭声来扰乱自己卸下大任后好不容易得来的轻松感。他也就没有多在Kylo身上费功夫：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>批准。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>他安排自己房间里的助理机器人上门送货。十分钟后他收到Kylo举着T恤的照片，出自他的机器人之手，作为验收凭证发给他，与其他签收人不同的是，Kylo看着镜头傻乎乎地在笑。没多久，他的实验体告诉他：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>陛下最好了。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>陛下最好了。</p><p>说真的，他已经听厌了。这似乎是27号极其喜欢使用的句子，每天他都能听上那么两三回，稍微在Kylo身上施加点注意力，他就能得到Kylo如此的回应。这句话简直已经成了Kylo口头禅，甚至会跟在Kylo一本正经地发来的简报之后，“陛下最好了”、“陛下真是宇宙第一的皇帝陛下”……两天前他给了Kylo T恤，他收到了；昨天他看到Kylo渗血的绷带后嘱咐Kylo去医务室，他收到了；今天他要Kylo去自己的餐厅私人间喝咖啡而不是喝食堂提供给白兵的泔水，他又收到了。然而Kylo还是不喜欢喝咖啡。这倒是不让人意外，曾经的Kylo就一直不喜欢喝咖啡。</p><p>他想劝Kylo别试了，浪费资源又浪费时间。可他花功夫回Kylo的消息也算是浪费资源又浪费时间，若是这种小打小闹能分散Kylo的无聊，他就这么置之不理倒也没什么影响。那就别喝了，他想，他没说。他总是想过了又不说，因为打字会浪费他生命中珍贵的十几秒或几十秒。Kylo找他借T恤的时候他也没有多说，尽管他满脑子都在想洗干净的T恤究竟有什么好闻，他眼前全是Kylo嗅着他T恤的模样，仿佛Kylo是一条嗅觉灵敏的狗，能从洗衣液的威力下嗅出他的荷尔蒙来。Kylo吃了两份冰淇淋的时候他也没说，Kylo把他寄的那把配枪当成了礼物他同样没说。Kylo总是在努力引起他的注意力，而他永远都说得很少或干脆不说。</p><p>他是不是无形中正在帮助Kylo建立条件反射？</p><p>从始至终一言不发倒也罢了，问题是他偶尔还会给出那么些回应。对这种不规律的奖赏的期待显然战胜了因他的冷淡而感到的失落，Kylo眼看着对他的废话攻势一日迅猛过一日。为了引起他的注意，Kylo甚至还做出过这样的尝试：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我感觉我要烧着了。我可以碰自己吗，陛下？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>——当然不行。规矩就是规矩，他上次就说过了下不为例。他没有理会Kylo的请求，但他盯紧了holopad上的监视数据。四十多分钟以后，荷尔蒙曲线像潮汐一般缓慢退了；数据没有断崖式地下跌，说明Kylo又一次被迫用意志力战胜了性欲。他这才回过去一句<em>“</em><em>很好</em><em>”</em><em>。</em>他需要让Kylo知道什么叫遵守规矩才能获得奖励，他需要让Kylo知道，Hux皇帝什么都知道。</p><p>什么都知道的Hux皇帝其实没打算把Kylo丢下不管这么久。Kylo在他腿上勃起让他颇为意外，但那一晚他什么准备都没做，他只能先将Kylo赶回房间处理自己的问题，他没意识到Kylo已经到了性成熟的年龄。他本打算等例行演讲结束后就逐步让Kylo学会自己爬到他床上，但谁能想到他在外环的外交官突然被劫了？谁能想到那颗除了军工业之外一无所有的外环荒地会这般野蛮？谁能想到他的外环外交机构能如此像个酒囊饭袋？事出突然，为了他一手建立的帝国，为了不要让那颗星球举全力炸得他的外交大楼片甲不留，他只能亲自上阵去解决这个本不需要他亲自插手的问题。统一初期虽然他用了不少武力手段，如今建国五年，武力手段已经不再是外交时的第一选择。一架穿梭机、六艘护卫舰、十二艘从各地调来的歼星舰加上长达十日的谈判才终于让他搞定了这座军工厂，正式条约签订的那天，他已经累得想在回程路上一觉睡到基地了。</p><p>而回到基地就意味着他要见到那位在他出差期间以骚扰他为生存动力的麻烦精本人，他几乎可以确定他躲不掉Kylo扑过来给他的热情的拥抱。他的确定来自于两个方面：第一，Kylo的急迫缠绕在发送给他的每一个文字上，他很怀疑Kylo能够用礼节控制住自己，尤其是在他和Kylo讲了不少“做自己”的道理之后；第二，Kylo从来就是那样。从很久以前开始，每一次他出差归来，无论时间长短，Kylo总会在能够独处的时候扑上来抱住他，不管他有没有心情拥抱、不管他愿不愿意被Kylo拥抱。曾经的Kylo是那样，现在的27号也还是那样。从照片上看，27号的脸更长了，几乎快要和29岁时没什么差别，只是五官还是要青涩一些；露出的部分肩膀也厚实起来，不再是他两周前抱在膝盖上时那副羸弱的模样。傻乎乎的表情倒是不常见，但他预想他会在未来的日子里见到很多。原来没有被痛苦的过去浸润着的Kylo是会在平日里、在床下也露出这样傻乎乎的笑容的。他熟悉和不熟悉的Kylo，都已经随着时间的流逝和航程的缩短离他越来越近了。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>顺便一说，我今天去了医务室。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>他的腕表再次震起来。他将腕表摘下放在桌子上，看向holopad的同步消息界面，Kylo继续告诉他：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我只让医生帮我消了毒，撕裂比较严重的虎口上缝了几针。医生问我要不要做快速恢复处理，我说不要。疼痛会让我长记性，会让我知道战斗时的失误是不可逆转也不能被原谅的。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……这话倒是有些道理，算得上符合他的观念。之前他把Kylo屁股打开花的时候不也是这么想的吗？真不知道Kylo是不是无形间从他身上学会了这种自虐级别的执着。他要不要夸奖夸奖Kylo？夸了的话，Kylo百分之百要顺杆子爬的吧？</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>总之，我就是想让陛下知道我正在努力。陛下现在到哪里了？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>——Kylo问了他一个问题。他一般是不会忽视Kylo的问题的，那些故作聪明的除外。他点了支烟，拖延一阵，调出实时坐标发过去，虽然他并不认为Kylo能够通过这串数字判断出他的方位，但这至少能够让Kylo因为得到解答而安心睡觉，别来打扰他休息。坐标发出去，几秒的功夫他就已经离坐标所在地十万八千里；只是Kylo将消息回过来时似乎并未考虑到他的飞船仍在行进的问题：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我算了一下，陛下那边已经十一点多了吧？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>严格按照时差来说的话，是的。这么说Kylo其实还是判断出他的方位了。不知道这小子是自己算出来的还是用了坐标测算软件？</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我这边也快要九点了。果然离得近，时差就不是那么大了呀。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>嗯哼。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我今晚打算像前两天那样穿着陛下的T恤睡觉。T恤很紧了，再不穿可能就要穿不下了。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>这什么废话——当然，他的T恤本来就比Kylo的要小两个号，在Kylo成年以后。可Kylo穿着他的衣服睡觉干什么？光闻闻还不够吗？被Kylo这么整夜穿着，他的衣服上哪里还有他的味道？怕不是只剩下甜腻的信息素味了吧？</p><p><em>“</em><em>等我回去了记得吧衣服还我</em><em>”</em>——打下一行字又删掉，他决定不要让Kylo得到太多积极的响应。Kylo总是在明知他准备睡觉的时候废话变多，仿佛错过了眼前的机会就再也和他说不上话了一样。他把腕表和holopad全部切入静音模式，确认28号的作废文件已经发送，通讯界面和死刑文件的切换之中，割裂感再一次席卷而来。带着一种说不上来的压抑，他调回通讯界面，叼着烟在床上躺下，关上了灯。</p><p>holopad闪了闪，他看向空中：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>晚安，陛下。愿您明天平安归来。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我等不及了。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>明天见。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>几条消息的间隔时间不过两秒，看来这段日子里Kylo的打字速度得到了充分的锻炼。……是啊，明天见。他是绝不可能在回到基地以后得以享受超过24小时的独居时光的，曾经的Kylo着急起来能用光剑割烂他的门。曾经的Kylo死了，继承了恶习的27号Kylo正在基地里，像笼子里的金丝雀一样眼巴巴地等着他回去，卑微地想要向他献上一个拥抱，啾啾地叫着迎接他的归来。</p><p>他躲不掉的。</p><p>更重要的是，这种无法逃避的麻烦，归根结底，还是他自找的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午后六时，随着起降台上尘埃落定，安保系统扫描结束，绿灯亮起，舱门打开，熟悉的基地空气涌入鼻腔，新帝国皇帝Hux终于回到了最让自己安心的驻地。原本预计今日中午到达的舰队因为小行星带造成的障碍被迫临时改道，他比预计的到达时间晚了整整六个小时。士兵的护卫下他第一个走出舱门，远远地便看到Phasma带着手下站在前方迎接。他和Phasma没有多做寒暄。他有一整队疲惫的士官跟在他身后，他需要以最高效率监督被他们解救出来的外交官与总部进行交接，确认一周以后合约生效之时的布局。护卫舰的飞行员已经被他安排回去休息，行政机构的官员还需要再坚持一段时间。驻地高层已在半个小时前由Phasma安排到会议室等待，来不及多在起降台上停留，他便同Phasma带着下属前往了会议室。</p><p>基地星球短暂的夏日快要进入尾声，入秋最迟不会超过一个星期。行过中央桥时天色渐晚，昔日恪尽职守的阳光缺失了那份留恋，慵懒得如同因为基地过于平和而无所事事的安保人员。若在平日，随着阳光的落幕，他为自己规定的休息时间也会随之来临，但这些年里，每一次出差带来的后续事宜几乎都会打破七点前后解放他自己这个惯例。腕表在手腕上不停震动，他在Phasma异样的眼光中若无其事地将其调整至了静音；不用看他也知道是Kylo的消息，他真该和Kylo谈谈要尊重他的工作时间的问题。但他没时间去谈，哪怕他知道Kylo这会儿怕是快要摇断了尾巴，他甚至没有时间去看。他要和维护帝国正常运作的官员们商讨将军工厂纳入治域的具体细节，包括但不限于驻军兵种和人数、军工贸易税收、武器技术支援及采买、全民芯片系统推广等等，多数时候那些琐碎的细节并不需要他来亲自设计和管理，否则他养着一群各司其职的官员就没了意义。但作为皇帝，最终统筹权仍旧无可置疑地掌握在他手中，有多大的权力就得做多大的事儿，银河帝国容不得他一丁点的马虎。他收服过太多星球了，他当然知道那些耽于享受的、迫切地要将自己于民众以阶级分割开的王室究竟有多么不堪一击。诸种见闻与领悟都无一例外地指向一个事实：说到底，他不过是帝国这庞大的机器的总动力马达罢了。</p><p>签好的合约他已提前安排其他将领看过，99年的合约期限虽说离永久归属还差得很远，至少这过程中只要不出大事，把这座军工厂慢慢同化为帝国的弹药库只是时间问题。会议纲要他已经和外交官在飞船上草拟完毕，这会儿他只需要靠在椅背上看着外交官一条条地沿着纲要探讨需要被敲定的方案，间或进行指导与修正。七点钟的到来比他预想得要快，八点钟白兵来送简餐的时候，纲要只商讨了不到一半。腕表被他颇有先见之明地塞进了口袋里以免会议中亮得太过频繁，而早在下船之前，他就已经关闭了holopad的自动全息消息界面。他盯着他的pad屏幕，左上角是实时同步的书记员录入文本，右上角是中级文官根据商讨内容总结的会议记录；左下角是需要被逐条消灭的会议纲要，右下角是他需要等文官起草后签名的文件列表。一切都完美地符合他的工作模式，唯一的不和谐音是那弹出频率越来越低的消息提醒。六点到七点之间，Kylo的消息他收到了十条；七点到八点之间，六条；如今时间接近九点，Kylo只发来四条。屏幕空间不足，已经不够他再开一个小窗来观测Kylo的身体数据，况且现在也并不是他能悠闲地琢磨Kylo的心理状态的时机。他将holopad斜着竖起，以避免坐在他身侧的Phasma和外交官会窥见他屏幕上的内容，九点过五分，当Kylo又发来一条看似无关紧要实则满是因等待而产生的焦虑的消息时，他龇了龇牙，回过去一个单词：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>安静</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>简短的封口令竟然就这么扎扎实实地缝上了Kylo的嘴。他甚至没有收到一句多余而委屈的“好”，九点零五分到十二点半散会，三个多小时里他再也没收到过一条Kylo的消息。走出会议室时他怀疑自己的holopad坏了，掏出腕表看看，记录里还真的是由他留下了最后一句话。这种场景他几乎从来没有见过，过去十几天里，列表上的最后一条消息永远都写在Kylo的对话框里。Kylo还真就这么听话了。难以置信，Kylo还真就这么把嘴闭上了。</p><p>踏进中央区三层他的私人空间，抬头看看，走廊里的灯管已经在午夜过后由冷峻的白光转变成了较为柔和的黄光。工作到深夜的日子里这光线总能条件反射般地唤醒他的疲惫，今夜也同样不例外。路过Kylo的房间时他瞟了一眼冰冷厚重的铁门，门上贴着First Order帝国LOGO贴纸，门内自然是听不出有什么动静。他没有多做停留。双脚指挥着他赶紧回到自己房间去，六个小时的高密度会议已经开得他精疲力竭。好在九成的问题都已得到了解决，剩下的一成情况复杂可以在明后天再做商讨；但他明天还要签署相当多的文件，明天同样是容不得他安心休息的一天。帝国机器里的总动力马达就是这样，不是说他不可以停下来维护，只是他太担心他的暂停会导致整个头部机关停转了。</p><p>他得学会让自己放松。他亲手选拔出来的将领和当年First Order的那群废物不同，脱离了他的掌控也可以至少保持一周以上的正常运转。他其实可以隔一段时间就给自己放那么几天假，只是每当做出这种决定的时候他都意识到他放了假也无事可做，还不如看看文件能让他安生。他很早之前就被Kylo带着埋怨嘲笑过他是工作狂。他不打算否认，在他看来那嘲笑毫无攻击力，就连Kylo在发完脾气之后也会意识到，自己只不过是无奈地道出了他们两人都知道的事实而已。</p><p>很早之前的Kylo和他共同生活了七年，27号Kylo来到世界上不过只有七个星期。27号Kylo还没有完全摸清他工作第一的秉性，所以27号Kylo才会因为没能在第一时间就见到他而感到着急。没办法的事，27号还有很多习惯要去培养，27号总得学会去慢慢适应。</p><p>行过不到200米的距离，进入十几天不见的私人间，金属门在身后关上的同时，像过去五年每一次出差归来时那样，几秒钟的时间里他感到一阵陌生。奇怪的是，曾经和Kylo同居的那些岁月里，私人间就只是私人间而已，私人间是他隐秘的居所，而不是他豪华而生疏的酒店房间。行李已经被机器人整理完毕，房间里比他走之前要整洁的多。没有人类的温度和呼吸，五年以来每次出差回来都是这样。五年以前，或者更早的岁月，深夜时分，他会在卧室里看到一张乱糟糟的床。乱糟糟的床上有乱糟糟的被子，乱糟糟的被子里，绝大部分时候都裹着一个因为等他等得太久而熬不住提前睡了的Kylo Ren。</p><p>他脱下袍子挂在门边，换了鞋，叼着烟接过了机器人递来的水杯。不是咖啡，夜深之时机器人不会给他主动端咖啡。他想起来Kylo还是不喜欢喝咖啡。</p><p>他走到监视器前点亮屏幕，发觉Kylo睡得很浅。一整日的兴奋与期待或许让Kylo已经没有力气拿来失眠，他的Kylo还是因为熬不住而提前闭上了眼。他没去看Kylo的情绪条。他关掉屏幕，喝了水，掐了烟。他得赶紧洗脸刷牙，洗澡放到明天早上再说。时间不早了。他该睡了。</p><p> </p><p>保持着睡前阅读的习惯让他又拖延了一个小时入眠，闹钟被他推迟了两个小时作响，早上起来的时候拉开窗帘看看，整个基地里早已没了晚夏清晨凌冽的气息。降了温的上午，没有开空调的房间里微寒，他放在被子外的胳膊冻得和身体不是一个温度，确认过时间后他就抓起holopad将双臂缩回了被子里。身为皇帝他当然拥有一觉睡到傍晚的特权，只是他不允许自己放纵成那副德行。将一旁的枕头抓起垫在脑后，保持着并不利于他脊椎健康的姿势，晨乏之中，他调出pad的通讯列表：</p><p>已完成的、需要他审核和签字的文件五份，每份目测不会少于30页。中高级将领的早会汇报，因为他的缺席而写得比往日要细致一些。伦武士团的训练简报；Phasma问他身体状况怎么样；中环地区新剿灭了一个匪帮；追回被海盗劫走的物资价值三百多万信用点……</p><p>他的帝国仍在正常运作。帝国没有因为他晚起了两个小时而陷入一团混乱处处停摆，他松了口气，复又觉得这口气既没必要又让他有些寂寥。他扔下pad，缩回被子里闭了会儿眼。年轻的时候身处军校，让他引以为傲的自身特质之一，是他能够在起床的瞬间便拥有100%灵活的脑回路，而出外勤出得相对频繁的那些岁月里，醒来就能立刻投身战斗指挥亦是他本事的一种。这些军人的特质和本事随着生活日渐安逸逐步离他而去，“睡眠不足”带来的不适感早已今非昔比。他在被子里沉了口气。他得起床。他不能因为被子比外面暖和就被懒惰所支配，他曾经根本不用操心这种问题。他从什么时候开始变成这样的？他记得有一次，大概是第一次Kylo在他房间里过夜的晚上，第二天早起时他发现房间里没那么凉。那是他头一次意识到他人的肉体会带来这样的温暖；那时候的开罗和现在一样喜欢赖床……</p><p>不对。</p><p>等一下，哪里不对。</p><p>Kylo的早安去哪儿了？</p><p>伦武士团的简报既然已经发到了他这里，理论上来说今天Kylo的训练已经结束了。可别说那废话连篇的简报，连一句简简单单的“早安，我今天吃了这个[全息图片附件]”都没有。没有早安，没有简报，没有小鸟叽叽喳喳吵人的视频，他和Kylo的消息列表还停留在昨天晚上他说的那句<em>“</em><em>安静</em><em>”</em>。他应该没把Kylo放进屏蔽名单吧？他查了一遍权限。没有，他确定。他疑惑地看起了伦武士团的报告。Kylo没有受重伤，没有出任何事故。今天训练之所以提前结束是因为Kylo为了打赢师兄而力竭了，而且Kylo赢了。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Kylo Ren的力量上升到了全新的等级</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>伦武士团这样向他汇报。他调出Kylo的监测界面看看，体力只剩下15%，正在以缓慢的速度逐渐恢复。Kylo身处自己的房间卧室，他猜测那孩子正在休息。荷尔蒙水平正常。郁郁寡欢。烦躁值5，接近一点就着。</p><p>没有任何正面的情绪。Kylo似乎一点也不为自己打赢了师兄而高兴，Kylo甚至没有在第一时间就上蹿下跳地告诉他自己赢了，按照Kylo的尿性，他分明应该比伦武士团汇报时更早获悉这一消息。</p><p>意外吗？不意外。不意外，不好奇，不惊讶。惊讶也不过最初的几分钟，看到Kylo的情绪界面后他心里就有了谱。还不是因为那句“安静”？Kylo的脑袋太蠢，搞不懂为什么他会下封口令，也揣摩不出封口令的期限究竟是什么时候。他对着holopad刻薄地笑了笑，大脑终于进入了清醒状态，他意识到他该下床准备工作了。</p><p>洗个澡开始看手头的文件，用过午餐后到办公室去推进后续工作。半下午他和Phasma还有个简会要开，他得在和Phasma商讨过后确定最终的军工厂驻军方案。在浴室里琢磨过一整天的安排，出来打开衣柜，13号衣架上空空荡荡，他的黑色T恤少了一件。是被Kylo要走的那一件吧，他想。他不认为Kylo会把他的衣服还回来，他需要补充一件T恤到衣架上，否则每次他打开衣柜时，Kylo都会用这种细枝末节来提醒他自己的存在。无意为之的狡猾。他不能满足Kylo的狡猾。</p><p>那Kylo不给他发消息算不算是一种刻意为之的狡猾？</p><p>当然不算。</p><p>如果他不放在心上，那就不算。他还有一整天的工作要忙，他还有他的皇帝要做。他大可以等到Kylo憋不住的时候来低声下气地恳求他的注意，他不怕等。Kylo是耐不住性子的。而他最擅长的就是等待了。</p><p>《巴尼纳尔-16号星球与基地总部第一期军工贸易初步规划》，34页。</p><p>《巴尼纳尔-16号星球新总督府成员名单及相关背景资料》，47页。</p><p>《巴尼纳尔-16号星球行政区域初步规划方案》，32页。</p><p>三份文件签完已过晌午，他打开基地食堂菜单：</p><p>本日中午供应Kylo上次吃了两份的坚果冰淇淋。</p><p>……为什么要中午供应冰淇淋？降温降成这个鬼样子了还吃什么冰淇淋？</p><p>他看了一眼Kylo的点餐记录，午饭那一栏显示空白。Kylo还在屋子里躺着，过去的几个小时里基本上没有变过。这小子到底还要不要吃午饭？难道要他直接安排白兵上门送饭？</p><p>算了吧。他自己想挨饿就叫他挨饿好了。</p><p>体温36.3°，正常范畴。除了体力匮乏之外Kylo没有任何生理性异常，他的实验体只是躺着不想动而已。他关闭了监测软件让注意力回到工作上，吃饭的时候也没把眼睛从holopad上移开。后半程工作他转移到办公室进行，有两个中将临时求见，还有三份新的文件已经被添加进了待审文件列表。巴尼纳尔-16号与帝国的合约生效后还会有一场双方参与的发布会，虽然不用他亲自出席，但他还需要审核帝国方面的宣言初稿……</p><p>工作虽然繁复，时至今日，由他来操作的部分其实已经被简化了许多。建国初期核心成员人手不足，他亲力亲为的事情至少比现在多出两倍，现在至少还能沿着规划按部就班，那年头他常常忙到找不到东南西北。忙碌之中程序提醒他Kylo已经去教官那里签了到，和Phasma的简会开到三分之二，Kylo下了课离开了教室。视线挪到烟灰缸上他就会发现，不过一个下午的功夫，烟头已经堆得像小山一样高，若不是他的办公室通风系统强劲，恐怕Phasma能被青色的空气呛得眼泪直流。临到简会结束，他将驻军方案发给下级军官部署实施，holopad上又跳出来新的文件：</p><p>发件人Phasma，《过去两周27号Kylo Ren的情况汇总报告》。</p><p>文件名起得随意，文件内容也不符合官方格式标准。这报告一看就是给他一个人写的，一看就知道价值匮乏到可以阅后即焚。他抖抖烟灰，抬起头来看着Phasma：</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“了解一下你的小宠物这两周表现怎么样？”</p><p>Phasma耸了耸肩。他复又低下头去草草阅览一遍文件，和Kylo在简报里汇报的内容差异不大，区别就是足够精简，没有Kylo那么多绕弯子的废话。他看了没五分钟便阅览完毕，粗略到令Phasma有些不满：</p><p>“你不打算好好看看吗？”</p><p>“稍后再看”，他不咸不淡地回答。他不想说他其实已经算看过了，他不想让Phasma知道他离开的这段日子里Kylo的废话多到了什么程度。</p><p>“他最近总的来说表现还不错，军校教官也说他状态比以前好了很多。伦武士团也说他其实已经拥有了作战能力，进步速度简直是其他人的几十倍……”</p><p>“天赋嘛。”</p><p>他把桌上的果盘推到了Phasma面前。</p><p>“本来以为你不在他会和以前一样焦躁不安，情绪波折严重，结果现在看来还好，好到出乎意料。也不知道是不是重活了一次懂点事了。”</p><p>怎么可能。</p><p>“没准吧。”</p><p>他回应地颇为含混，他甚至有些躲避Phasma的视线。不，Kylo根本没有变得更懂事，Kylo的基因里就没有“懂事”这个序列。Kylo之所以没在基地胡作非为，唯一的原因是他承担了成为Kylo的船锚的责任。他这船锚一旦开始拒绝履行这一责任，看看吧，Kylo今天又——</p><p>“你昨天晚上见到他了吗？”</p><p>Phasma伸手从他桌上叉走一块水果。水果一个多小时以前就被机器人摆在那里了，但他和Phasma都忙到没工夫吃。这样看来，Phasma已经比他先一步进入放松模式了。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>他回答，</p><p>“昨天晚上散会都几点钟了。我也得休息啊。”</p><p>“你还是记得抽空见见他。”</p><p>看来水果味道不错。Phasma叉起了第二块。</p><p>“有时间吧。”</p><p>“别让我努力白费。”</p><p>“努力？”</p><p>“我为了稳定他的情绪还是做了一点努力的。”</p><p>“什么努力？”</p><p>“这你就没必要知道了。”</p><p>“你有事情瞒着我？”</p><p>“我说你没必要知道是因为这事儿小到不值一提。”</p><p>“成吧。”</p><p>他掐了烟，也叉了一块水果。当季的星果，皇室特别供应。说来好笑，真正的皇室直到现在，也只有他一个人而已。27号应该还没有吃过星果，他可以等会儿叫白兵送一些过去。如果他今晚还是忙到没空处理Kylo的问题，拿盘水果打发Kylo也能当成一时的缓兵之计。</p><p>“我要去食堂吃饭了。”</p><p>傍晚七时的钟声在办公室响起，Phasma放下叉子从椅子上站了起来。他点点头，婉拒了Phasma要他一起去餐厅的邀约，他的饭点还不到不说，他还想在八点回到房间前再处理几份文件。他将理由说出去了，心底又明白这不过是他不想继续与Kylo相关的话题的借口；不知为何，他就是知道Phasma一定会提到Kylo，而他到了这把年纪还会对这种问询感到抗拒。他在Phasma离开后长出了一口气，说实话这让他卸下了一份负担。他看了一眼Kylo的状态条。在自己屋里，醒着。没吃饭，郁郁寡欢。好像他的整个下午都白过了一样，好像时间就在这一成不变的状态中诡谲地流逝了。</p><p>这小子是打算绝食抗议吗？</p><p>他叼着叉子冷笑一声。没有星果了，Kylo Ren。闹别扭的孩子没有水果吃，长点记性吧。</p><p>七点半的时候他处理完第六份文件，七点五十五分他保存了第七份文件上的批注，夹着holopad离开了办公室。文件在系统里已经排好了优先级，中级以上的除了第七份文件之外他已经全部批复完毕。中级和中级以下的，理论上来说他可以放到明天再看；Galaxy Net上线了一档他感兴趣的纪录片，或许晚上批完第七和第八份文件以后他可以看看。食堂今天供应什么？或许他可以尝尝那个Kylo赞不绝口的冰淇淋……</p><p>进电梯，出电梯。走廊里的灯还是白色的，工作狂如他今天也说服了自己按时下班。两个星期没看《银河晚报》了，不知道上面连载的那篇侦探小说进展到了什么程度。不如泡个澡吧，他觉得他肩膀有些发酸。事情没必要全在一天之内做完的，Kylo以前经常这样劝他。Kylo不喜欢看他变成工作狂，Kylo不喜欢看到他的黑眼圈。Kylo会坐在沙发上用双手捧起他的脸，吻吻他的脸颊，揉着他的黑眼圈告诉他你辛苦了。而他知道，大部分时候Kylo不是真的在心疼他劳累过度，大部分时候Kylo都是那个娇生惯养的自私鬼，大部分时候Kylo只是在用这种方式向他求欢。大部分时候——</p><p>行过拐角，再走二百米就会抵达他的私人间时，他蓦地注意到了走廊上突兀的黑影。黑影在听到他的脚步声后回过头来，像是受惊的野猫一般后退一步，身子梗在走廊中间像被施了定身咒。他本能地跟着停下了脚步；他看向眼前的27号Kylo Ren。27号的头发又一次飘了起来，那小子慌乱地用手将头发按了回去。这场面好笑到让他找回了前行的能力，他走到Kylo身边，侧过头看向已经贴回寝室门上的Kylo，他不说话，Kylo也就瞪着他不肯说话。他在这瞪视中品到了一股浓郁的怨气，两周不见，Kylo已经能够做到和他的目光持平。他盯着Kylo紧紧抿着的那张嘴。他知道Kylo在生气。他知道Kylo在闹别扭，他知道Kylo真的很想喊他一声“皇帝陛下”，可是Kylo偏执的个性不会允许。他嘴角嘲讽地勾了勾，回过头去继续走自己的路。真是强劲的封口令，如果这封口令能再起效24个小时，他简直准备给Kylo发个奖章鼓励Kylo的沉默了。他走向自己的私人间门口，全程都能感受到Kylo停留在他后脑勺上的眼光和走廊里压抑的空气。他转过最后一个拐角，黏在他身上的眼光并未消失。他在私人间门口停下脚步，验证身份，接受一视同仁的安全扫描。扫描结束，身份验证完毕，大门开启。他转过身去。</p><p>他不是聋子，他当然听得到跟在他身后的脚步声，他有着足够的军事训练，他能通过脚步声的大小判断来者与他的距离。他看向十米开外的27号Kylo Ren，看着那个像只僵硬的乌鸦一样恼怒、哀怨而又笨拙的实验体狼狈地躲避着他的目光，双拳紧握，头发漂浮。伦武士团的报告根本有误，Kylo对原力的掌控哪里到了能够上战场的程度？他放下按在掌纹验证器上的手，脑袋朝着房门内摆了摆：</p><p>“你进不进来？”</p><p>他给Kylo五秒的时间做出判断。</p><p>一，二，三。三点五，四。四点五，五——</p><p>发抖的乌鸦突然变成了一颗逐渐加速的铅球。十米的距离，Kylo的步伐越来越快，撞在他身上的瞬间让他一个趔趄，那双坚实的胳膊牢牢地圈住了他的脖子。他扯着Kylo的胳膊叫这家伙放开。他听到Kylo一声抽噎。他闻到Kylo身上比他离去之前要浓重的多的奶糖味，缺乏了青春期那股清凉的薄荷味道，甜腻得让他有些作呕。他再次叫Kylo把自己松开。他感受到那乌黑的头发蹭起了自己的脸颊，他只能后退一步将Kylo带进了屋里。机器人多嘴地在他身后喊起了他和Kylo的名字，不知道自己几斤几两的橡皮糖终于在同他一起步入私人间后松开了手。橡皮糖在他嘴角留下一个同样让人作呕的甜腻的吻，不再紧紧抿着的嘴唇拉开与他之间的距离，带着喘息的羞涩的笑声像泡泡一般在他耳边炸开，他的视线里出现了Kylo那已经长得同以前没有任何变化的歪斜的虎牙。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“去那儿坐下。”</p><p>他伸手指了指沙发。</p><p>“晚饭吃过了吗？”</p><p>Kylo摇了摇头。</p><p>“午饭呢？”</p><p>Kylo还是摇了摇头。和他的观察无甚出入的答案，点餐的时候他便顺手多点了一份。他告诉Kylo他还有工作要做，如果Kylo想在他身边待着，可以，但不能打扰到他做正事。Kylo在沙发上转过身，乖巧地点了点头，点头的频率像一只抬着手给人鞠躬的宠物狗。他看着Kylo在沙发上正襟危坐着开始发呆，抽了本书丢进Kylo手里去；Kylo便又朝着他微微欠了欠身子。他回到书桌前坐下。他打开holopad。他看了两行字，手写笔敲了敲下巴：</p><p>房间里安静得有些不太对头。</p><p>倒也不是说他感觉自己处在了真空之中以至于一切声源都无法向他传递讯息，只是除了有规律的书页翻动的声音和布料持续摩擦的声音之外，余下的安静都让他有些不太自在。噪音必然会影响他的办公效率，但他没想到寂静也会拥有同样的功能。翻书的声音他知道来自哪里，但他观察了一阵才知道为什么布料会如此细微地摩擦作响：根据暴露在沙发上方的Kylo脑袋的抖动频率来看，Kylo应该是在抖腿。</p><p>他不记得Kylo在他面前表现出过这个毛病。难道看书能把Kylo无聊成这个样子，非要靠抖腿来打发时间？曾经的高层会议无聊到连他都忍不下去的时候他都不记得Kylo会抖腿。看来新生给了Kylo新的毛病，他干咳一声，吐出一个简洁的单词：</p><p>“腿。”</p><p>布料摩擦的声音停了。Kylo的耳朵耸了耸，扭过头来看向了他。他挥挥手叫Kylo去做自己的事，一来一去，好容易找回来的工作情绪变得像是飞上天的气球，需要他的大脑跳跃一番才能揪住气球的尾线。线他抓住了，抖腿的声音却只停了那么几秒。他有些恼火，扔下holopad走到沙发后方，在Kylo颇有些惊恐的眼神中，他发现Kylo原本白腻的脸这会儿涨得通红。那张厚实的歪嘴却因为被咬得太死而泛着青白，他一度怀疑Kylo松开嘴时会不会冲着他吐出一口鲜血。他往后退了一步，一时间搞不清楚Kylo这是出了什么状况。他伸手摸了摸Kylo的脑门。没在发烧，不像是脑子烧坏了的样子。他总觉得Kylo欲言又止。他觉得Kylo那双眼睛里全是对话的欲望，但——</p><p>对了。就是这样。</p><p>欲言又止。</p><p>他简直不知道Kylo到底是在和他对着干还是在彻头彻尾的犯蠢。</p><p>他指了指自己的嘴唇。</p><p>Kylo抬起手，拇指和食指在嘴前比划出了一个拉上拉链的动作。</p><p>他忍住一声叹息，开口的时候觉得自己的智商被Kylo拉低了五十个数值：</p><p>“……你现在可以说话了。”</p><p>“……呼。”</p><p>憋红的脸鼓起来，Kylo轻轻地舒了一口气。身体的颤抖终于在此刻完全停止，发条卡住的玩具似乎终于恢复了正常运作。他无法想象Kylo到底清不清楚这场面有多荒诞，什么人会因为憋着不说话而把自己逼到了这个程度？他想要挖苦Kylo两句，组织了一番语言却又觉得说什么都是多余。无论他说什么都修正不了Kylo拧巴的大脑，新的要求只会带来新的墨守成规。难不成他眼前的奇迹本身只是一个程序古板不知变通的机器人，是研究组为了向他交差而开发出的仿生人工智能？</p><p>既然这场景令他觉得荒诞至极，他也便纵容了自己同样荒诞的行为：他伸手拧了一把Kylo的脸颊。脸颊有些发烫，柔软而带有弹性，是人类的皮肤和肌肉无误。他早就在Kylo体检的时候看过27号全身的X光片了，Kylo身体里没有任何金属零件。27号Kylo Ren确凿无疑地是个有血有肉的克隆人，一个大脑机能经过了27次调试的、和普通人类无异的克隆人。A或A+的学校成绩也说明Kylo不笨，可Kylo在规矩方面的死板实在是让他难以相信Kylo已经和法定意义上的成年只剩下两三天的距离。他直起身子来摸出香烟点着，企图靠尼古丁来驱逐他眼前的荒诞，企图通过抽烟的动作来收敛起他嘴角的冷笑。搞不清他这一连串的动作究竟是什么意思，Kylo困惑地观察了他一阵，试探着说出一个万能的句子：</p><p>“谢、谢谢陛下……？”</p><p>……老天。Kylo一开口他才注意到Kylo已经变了声，注意到Kylo变了声他才想起来这是在他回归基地的这26个小时里第一次听到Kylo说话。时间又一次以令人疼痛的方式提醒了他自身流逝速度的迅捷，这么说来Kylo上次给他发消息、或者说上次向他以随便哪种方式传递语言信息已经是23个小时以前的事。23个小时。对于一个在过去两周里除了睡觉之外时时刻刻都恨不得把自己的生活直播给他看的小鬼来说，这就好比这23个小时里他没收了Kylo包括holopad在内的一切娱乐设施。对于Kylo而言，这大体和关禁闭区别不大了。</p><p>试探完毕的Kylo正带着期盼和胆怯地眼神仰望着他。几分钟前他将Kylo推开后强制Kylo去沙发上等待，等待迫使Kylo冷静下来，冷静导致方才Kylo冲上来拥抱他的勇气早已没了踪影。又是礼数，又是规矩。他在这时才问出那句他早就想问的话，他发觉如果他不做到像给Kylo讲数学题一样把事情解释清楚，Kylo可能就永远无法理解他到底需要多少“礼貌”和“规矩”：</p><p>“我不给你解除令，你就不打算说话了是不是？”</p><p>“……我以为陛下不想听我说话。”</p><p>他注意到Kylo的下唇嘟了起来。尽管他因为能够听到Kylo的回答、能够找回正常人之间的交流方式而松了一口气，他还是为此挑了挑眉毛：</p><p>“你是真的这么认为还是在跟我赌气？”</p><p>“……陛下会因为我赌气责罚我吗？”</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>“那我就是在赌气。……也不对。我在赌气，但我也不知道我什么时候应该开口。”</p><p>“我昨天晚上叫你闭嘴是因为我在开会。”</p><p>“我不知道陛下在开会。”</p><p>“我不可能一直开会开到现在。我没有要求你连简报都不要发。”</p><p>“我怕陛下生气。”</p><p>“生气了我会跟你说。”</p><p>“可我本来就不想惹陛下生气。我不想听到陛下告诉我‘我现在很生气’，我希望……”</p><p>“你惹火我的次数连你自己都数不过来。别装好孩子了，Ren。你不合适。”</p><p>他有很多种从Kylo身上取乐的方法，以漫不经心的语气说出肯定会刺痛Kylo的话算是其中一种。果不其然，话音落下，他看到Kylo怔了怔，脸上露出了明显的茫然和落寞。失而复得的开口权似乎就这么被Kylo浪费了，那孩子低下头，缓缓回过身去，身体虽不再颤抖，半晌却是一个字也不再说得出来。他等待片刻，烟又抿下两口，寂静彻底降临，他不再继续于沙发后方停留。刺痛Kylo的时候他会卑鄙地感到快乐。他知道这种快乐可耻又可悲，可这么多年他从未停下来过。让Kylo自己去想想吧，虽然他不知道Kylo有什么可想。能煞煞Kylo的傻气也很好不是吗？毕竟他不需要一个被编好程的、行事永远按照框架来的死板的机器人。他要的不是一个毕恭毕敬的洋娃娃，何况这洋娃娃根本没有什么观赏性，还远远算不上精美绝伦又小巧玲珑。</p><p>他听到Kylo突然笑了一声。</p><p>“我有点恨以前的我自己了。”</p><p>绝不是什么快活的笑声，他听得出来。结合上Kylo所说的话，这笑声不过是自嘲的一种。Kylo在自嘲些什么？Kylo在恨他自己？Kylo有什么必要恨一个他完全不熟悉的自己？</p><p>“以前的你已经死了。”</p><p>他回到桌前。Holopad上的时钟显示离白兵来送饭只剩不到五分钟，也就是说回到房间里的这段时间，因为Kylo他什么都没有做成。他希望他的回应能让Kylo再次沉默、彻底闭嘴。多矛盾的一件事啊，Kylo不肯说话的时候他觉得寂静令他难以忍受。当Kylo开始说话了，他同样觉得Kylo的声音令人难以忍受。到头来，根本就是Kylo这个人的存在本身令他难以忍受。</p><p>“他没有。”</p><p>Kylo背对着他幽幽地道。</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“以前的我。他没死。我知道他没死。”</p><p>“和死了没什么区别。你已经失去记忆了，现在不过是重新来过。”</p><p>他想告诉27号真正的Kylo早就死了。真正的Kylo在五年前灰飞烟灭，真正的Kylo只剩下一节指骨和一罐眼球。指骨他依旧放在口袋里，眼球他在一年以前交给了实验室。可他当然不能把真相说出口，一直以来他都告诉27号，是那场Kylo已经没有记忆的失败导致了Kylo体内的原力迷虫暴走，导致了Kylo生理上的大幅退化。他不想让Kylo知道自己是克隆人，无非就是不希望Kylo发觉到他为了让Kylo复活而在实验室里泡了多久。他必须告诉所有人Kylo没那么重要，包括Kylo，包括他自己。</p><p>但他不是已经告诉过Kylo帝国为了拯救他而耗费了近亿的资金了吗？所以Kylo到底重不重要？</p><p>他不知道。说实话他不知道。他不想去思考这个问题，很久以前的Kylo只是他的一个玩具。现在的Kylo应该也是，而一个玩具对一个成年人来说不应该变得重要。</p><p>他那半真半假的回应显然没能让Kylo心服口服。他又听到了那短促而仓惶的笑声，Kylo用双手捂住了脸，话音传出时变得很闷：</p><p>“……当你看着我的时候，很多时候你在看着他。我感觉得到，陛下。我在觐王厅第一次接触到你的时候我就发现了，现在想想，你在看着的是我背后的他。‘你以前也这样’、‘你以前不这样’、‘你不合适’——其实不只是陛下，Phasma将军偶尔也会这么说。我的师兄们也会，他们会怀念由我来训练他们而不是由他们来训练我的日子。所有人的眼里看到的都不是我，他们看到的只是那个死掉的我的影子。我不存在，陛下。我是被鬼魂支配的肉体，你们需要的不是我，而是那个鬼魂。”</p><p>可他其实也不需要那个鬼魂。</p><p>“……我已经在努力寻找我过去的影子了，”</p><p>Kylo顿了顿，继续开口道，</p><p>“我一直在努力追上他的脚步。其实我应该安于现状的，记忆里过去的我和陛下似乎没有太多的交集，现在能进入陛下的房间我已经非常感到非常光荣了。但我记得我们一起上过战场。我记得在我濒死的时候你救过我，在我情绪失控的时候你曾拦着我叫我返回主舰。我不确定我们的合作算不算默契——可能很难说吧——但那时候至少我是有用的。那时候我有和你平等对话的权利。那时候我不需要获得你的许可才能开口说话，我不需要知道你是不是在开会，因为你的会议常常我也会在场。那时候我不是被关在笼子里的鸟。我知道我现在不能着急，但是——我想变得有用，陛下，我——”</p><p>他感受到了Kylo的情绪正在逐渐变得激动，他突然发现Kylo似乎也并没有他理解的那般没心没肺。或许他给Kylo植入的记忆已经被Kylo咀嚼了无数次，很可能在Kylo失眠的那些夜里，甚至是Kylo今天躺着不动的那几个小时里，Kylo满脑子都在思考过去与现在的关系。他想不出他要怎样回答。安慰Kylo有违他的本性，纵容Kylo这样胡思乱想下去又无益于Kylo作为一个合格的玩具的成长过程。27号的一切数值都是根据曾经的Kylo调整的，情商和智商水平都和真正的Kylo没有任何差异。他知道Kylo喜欢胡思乱想，每一个Kylo都一样。但成年的Kylo很少与他这样交流。成年的Kylo看起来只要他的性欲和恨意，成年的Kylo永远是个躺在他床上、粘着他身体的同时将自己封闭起来的陌生人。成年的Kylo哪怕当着他的面掉泪也只会在沉默和爆发的胡言乱语中任选其一，他不记得任何时候Kylo有尝试这样向他倾诉过。可能是他那时候已经表现出了足够的不耐烦，或许是他从一开始就让Kylo感受到了自己在心理层面上的抗拒。他一直认为Kylo是个没脑子的受虐狂。一直是这样。十二年里，一直是这样。</p><p>……真是可怕啊。竟然已经十二年了。</p><p>从那个比他小五岁的男孩第一次带着敌意站在他面前的那天开始到现在，竟然已经十二年了。</p><p>时间不会因为变成了一个单纯的数字就失去了自身沉重的分量，时间也不会因为Kylo的长篇大论而陷入停滞。前来送餐的白兵用门铃声打破了他和Kylo之间的僵局，他习惯性地坐着没动，等待机器人开门取餐。接餐的功夫短暂，他希望白兵不要发现这房间里的异常。外人的到来送进走廊里的空气，他逐渐觉得他在Kylo带来的压抑的氛围中找回了呼吸。银河在上，不过十五分钟而已。十五分钟之前他还在因为Kylo热情的拥抱和甜腻的气息嫌弃得直龇牙，谁知道十五分钟之内，仅仅因为他的一句话，他和Kylo之间就变成了这种不尴不尬的关系。机器人帮他摆好了餐具，他夹着烟到了沙发前，并肩坐在了Kylo身旁。余光里看到Kylo垂着脑袋，微微侧过头他便清晰地看到了Kylo肉叠叠的双下巴。因为紧咬着嘴巴内侧的肉，Kylo的下唇看起来有些变形。他发现他想咬上去。他发现他总是喜欢在刺痛Kylo后看到Kylo下垂的哀怨的眼睑，他明白Kylo会被刺痛只是因为Kylo在乎。他喉结动了动，探出手去掰住了Kylo的下巴。Kylo的肌肉瞬间绷紧了；Kylo的眼睛逃避着他的视线，他听到Kylo嗓子里发出来的呜咽。他注意到Kylo唇角的擦伤，擦伤像条彗星一样拖着尾巴，那是已经消退了不少的练习用光剑留下的红印。真是一张和精致毫无关系的脸。他用小指轻轻摩擦着那片伤口，</p><p>“你师兄打的？”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“上过药了吗？”</p><p>“涂了点消毒水。过两天就好了。”</p><p>“手给我看看。”</p><p>他眼前出现了Kylo那两只扎着绷带的手。他记得Kylo虎口上的伤一直没好，因为好了的话Kylo一定会跟他说。他将绷带拆开，反复撕裂的伤口至今没能成功愈合。他捏了捏那伤口，疼得Kylo嘶嘶地吸着气；他复又将绷带缠上：</p><p>“记性长够了没有？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“长够了就明天去医务室处理一下。否则会影响你的训练进度。”</p><p>“……遵命，陛下。但请不要同情我——”</p><p>“你想多了。我只是让你早点变得有用。”</p><p>“谢谢陛下。”</p><p>“吃饭吧。”</p><p>他比Kylo先一步动了刀叉。先一步变成很多步，他将第一块烤鱼咽下肚的时候Kylo的叉子还是呆滞地停留在盘子上方。Kylo的第一刀迟迟不肯落下，使得他在压抑之中也丧失了胃口。还未等他给出进餐的命令，Kylo突然将刀叉放在一旁：</p><p>“我现在不想吃。”</p><p>“你两顿没吃饭了。”</p><p>“我想先去洗个澡。”</p><p>“洗澡？”</p><p>“进来以后我还没有来得及洗澡。上午训练完我就没来得及洗，我现在身上——”</p><p>“你脏兮兮的样子我见得太多了。你先——”</p><p>他说到一半住了嘴。他看到Kylo悲伤地笑起来，他意识到他又一次看到了Kylo身后的鬼魂。……算了。让Kylo去洗这个澡吧。他不想再和Kylo争论了，他懒得再去介意这是不是Kylo误解出来的根本不存在的规定。饭可以等会儿再吃，让食堂加热一下就好了。</p><p>“……我不管我以前怎么样。从我恢复认知以来，进入陛下的房间、和陛下一起吃饭之前就是要洗澡。一直都这样。我只是想干干净净地……”</p><p>“去吧。”</p><p>他没有那个耐心继续听下去了。他的打断让Kylo沉闷了短短一瞬，情绪不佳的年轻人猛地从沙发上站了起来。他看着Kylo在走向浴室的同时开始脱自己的衣服，武士服上衣里他窥到了他紧绷的T恤。衣服被Kylo走一路脱一路，沿着Kylo前行的轨迹，他的地板上铺满了从Kylo身上褪下来的布料。黑色的武士服、黑色的T恤、黑色的头发。乌鸦一样的装束让缠在Kylo手上的绷带异常显眼，他给机器人使了个眼色叫对方前去辅助。可能Kylo希望在浴缸里泡一泡来平复情绪，能交给浴室完成的事情他不需要亲自去做。他在水声中继续吃起他的晚餐来，眼前浮动着Kylo布满伤痕的后背，手旁的那一份餐点孤寂地缺失了主人的关怀。盛着甜点的银器始终没有被Kylo打开，他猜测等Kylo从浴室里出来的时候，银器里的巧克力坚果冰淇淋已经融化了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>愤怒是可以被允许的，Kylo知道。</p><p>师兄们教育过他，愤怒是战斗欲望的根基之一，他可以因为挫败而愤怒，但他绝不能因愤怒而冲动。学不会审时度势就只能被感性所支配，感性往往会让人陷入一步错步步错的泥潭。他们的上一位首席武士就犯过这样的错误，这一次的Kylo绝不可以再犯。他问上一位首席武士是谁；他的师兄们语焉不详地告诉他你不认识。上一位首席武士就像流星划过First Order的天空稍纵即逝，甚至没能在历史书里留下只言片语——这就是冲动导致的后果，师兄们趁势教育他。他记住了，他开始尝试将怒气和冲动区分开。他试着在一次次的挫败中保持冷静，让火焰的颜色变淡，逐渐隐入内心深处。他上午明明成功过了。他上午学会了要如何在保持由愤怒带来的爆发力的同时分析对手的战术，他终于第一次用光剑抵住了师兄的喉咙。他赢了。</p><p>一次长足的成长，他那时候想。可惜他不能立刻把这好消息分享Hux，他不能也不愿。他很清楚自己的愤怒里夹杂着失望，上午的训练里他一直在用粗粝的战斗来发泄这种情绪，他同样清楚这种情绪的源头究竟在哪里。到了今晚，阴差阳错之中他成功进入了Hux的房间，他的怒气本已散得一干二净，可谁能想到就这短短的十几分钟里，他体会了一把阴魂不散的滋味，而这滋味糟糕透顶。</p><p>怒气他可以控制也可以利用，但怒气一旦和冲动挂了钩，带给他的结果就只有后悔。用不着他等待很久来看看他究竟会遭什么报应，泡在浴缸里、在腾腾水雾中一阵茫然的时候，他就已经开始感到了追悔莫及。他不应该不吃饭的。他不应该非要来洗这个澡，虽说他不知道进入Hux的房间后必须洗澡到底是不是规定，但他的皇帝陛下已经给出了直接吃饭的指令。他更不应该一边走一边丢衣服，他的衣服上沾着汗水和血迹，同Hux向来干净整洁的制服根本不可同日而语。他太没有礼貌了，可Hux要求他不要拘泥于礼仪；他想这或许又和以前的自己有关，可既然他根本想不起来自己曾以怎样的态度面对Hux，他又怎么能知道拘泥于否的分寸到底在哪里？他刚刚是不是就做过度了？等他从浴室出去，会不会又被Hux撵出房间？其实他们可以好好对话的。他真的很想念Hux，他真的很想再闻闻Hux身上的气味，如果可能，他希望能多和Hux在一起待几个小时。现在看来一切希望都是那么渺茫，更糟糕的是他扔在地板上的衣服里还有Hux的T恤。他就那么把那件他鼓起了莫大的勇气才求来的衣服扔掉了。对于能够取回那件衣服一事，他几乎不报任何希望了。</p><p>机器人跪在他身旁，正在给他有气无力地垂在浴缸外的手上缠绷带。感谢它的辅助，他反复撕裂的伤口上这一夜没有沾水。小的时候也是这台机器人帮他洗头发涂浴液，长大了自己居然还是这么没有出息。以前看着好像游泳池一般的大浴缸这会儿已经回归了普通尺寸，双脚探出去可以踩得到另一侧的浴缸壁。他是大孩子了，马上就要成年。马上就是大人了，连孩子也不再是。回到这世界上两个月，他总觉得自己处处都在成长，推来算去，成长的也不过只有身高体重而已。他呆愣地凝视了半晌天花板，喃喃地冲着机器人开口：</p><p>“你觉得我讨人厌吗，LAD-47？”</p><p>“为什么这么问，Master Kylo？”</p><p>机器人并未因他的提问而分心。他有些羡慕LAD的专注能力，瘪了瘪嘴回答道：</p><p>“……没什么。我就是觉得自己很讨厌。”</p><p>“我们没有被设定这种感情。我不能告诉你准确的答案。”</p><p>“那你觉得他讨厌我吗？”</p><p>“Master Hux？”</p><p>“Master Hux。”</p><p>“我并不这么认为。”</p><p>“怎么讲？”</p><p>“我不能说。程序规定我们不可以将主人的私人情况泄露给他人。”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>也是。他不应该指望能从一台尽职尽责的生活助理机器人身上问出些什么的，其实他只是想找个人聊聊天散散心。基地里他没有朋友，Hux算是他唯一的熟人。也不是说Phasma或者他的师兄同他不熟，但他能清晰地认识到他们之间的那种距离感尚不足以让彼此成为朋友，而把他当成怪物来打量的陌生人更不必说。基地总部是个冷漠的地方，大多数时候他的倾诉对象都是那个被他当成了感情垃圾桶的BB-9E，可现在他的圆球又不在他身边。没有人倾听他的想法，就算有人听了也不会有人在乎。明知道现实如此，他日渐汹涌的对Hux的占有欲和与Hux交流的欲望却比怒气还要难以控制。早上才接受了师兄的教育，晚上就亲身示范了什么叫“一步错步步错”，怎么也想不出让时间倒流的方法，温度宜人的浴室里，他感到了经久不息的孤独和绝望。</p><p>他不该把自己的想法告诉Hux的。他明明说给BB-9E听就可以了，他在陛下面前犯了蠢。他犯了蠢，他应该被责罚，但他的皇帝没有那么做，他的皇帝只是问他伤口恢复得怎样。他的皇帝这样宽容他，他却还是发了脾气，“不知好歹”简直是最合适的用来描述他的形容词。他介怀的事情并不是其他人的错，他就是不够成熟也不够优秀，他就是无法满足他人的预期。他没那个资格发脾气。他还不如直接哭出来更好呢，他何必要以洗澡为借口来隐藏自己的眼泪？让Hux觉得他太蠢也比让Hux觉得他不知好歹要强啊。生气付出的代价太大了。他连Hux的T恤都失去了。</p><p>“你把脏衣服收起来了吗？”</p><p>他在侧过身将另一只手递给机器人时问。机器人点了点头：</p><p>“就堆在浴室门口的脏衣篓里。明天洗衣房会像以前一样把衣服送到Master Kylo房内的。”</p><p>“我不是问这个。我是说，陛下的那件T恤呢？”</p><p>“也在脏衣篓里。我会一起送洗，但因为T恤还属于Master Hux，所以洗衣房会先归还至原主人的房间。”</p><p>“别送洗了。”</p><p>“那件衣服已经达到送洗标准了。按照程序，我必须今天将T恤交给洗衣房。——包扎完毕，Master Kylo。请注意——”</p><p>“我说别送就别送了。”</p><p>“因为那是Master Hux的衣物，所以是否要送洗需要由Master Hux做出决定。”</p><p>“你就当他决定不洗不就得了！”</p><p>“抱歉，我没有这个权力——”</p><p>他猛地从浴缸里站了起来。扶住一旁的防滑栏以让自己稳住身姿，在机器人出声制止他之前他就已经跳出了浴缸，扯了条浴巾匆匆裹在了身上。他不能让那件T恤被机器人拿走，如果那衣服一旦离开他就再也不会回到他身边的话——他已经习惯了闻着衣服上掩藏在洗衣液下的Hux的味道入睡，如果没了这件衣服，他不知道他要怎么才能度过此后的任何一个夜晚。趁着机器人还没有追上他，他一把拽开大门逃出浴室，脏衣篓在浴室入口处的墙角，他立刻蹲下开始翻起了里面的衣服。黑色的、黑色的、还是黑色的。为什么他的每一件衣服都是黑色的？上衣、下裤、内衬、内衣。——在这里。Hux的T恤在这里。他立刻闻到了T恤上扑面而来的汗液和信息素混杂的臭味，他知道这衣服确实该洗了，但他可以把它揣进怀里带回房间用浴液过一遍。总而言之他不能让这件T恤落入洗衣房手里，他真是没想到洗衣房还会有这么繁复的规定——</p><p>“Master Kylo——”</p><p>机器人已经追了出来，在他身旁颇有些不知所措地打转。他抬头瞪了机器人一眼，摆出一副狼崽护食的架势：</p><p>“我说了别洗就别洗！你就当我没把衣服还回来好了！”</p><p>“但是……”</p><p>“这是陛下借给我的！只要陛下没开口，我有资格决定什么时候该把它还回去！”</p><p>“按照规定——”</p><p>“我不管你们机器人有什么规定！这是我的！这件衣服是我的！”</p><p>“……你在干什么，Ren？”</p><p>激昂的情绪让他的认知屏蔽了除了他和机器人之外的一切事物，听力过度集中在机器人的反应上，就让他没能立刻注意到身后传来的脚步声。直到一片阴影遮蔽了他头顶的灯光，直到Hux质疑的声音突兀地在他背后响起，他才蓦地意识到自己的行为早就在他冲出浴室的那一瞬间全数暴露在了Hux眼中。皮肤恢复了对冷暖温差的感应能力，夜寒顷刻间就包裹了他赤裸的身躯，他如同受惊的动物一般倏地回过头，大腿传来的酸痛让他一个不稳跌坐在了地上。好凉。大理石地面刺得他皮肤好凉。他惶恐地承受着Hux的打量，声带上像是被人压了块石头，张着嘴嗫嚅半天，他只能发出一个音节：</p><p>“我……”</p><p>他揪紧了怀里的T恤。理智像疲惫的攀山者一样姗姗来迟，现实的降临比他所需要的晚了太久。他刚刚怎么没觉得空气冷到让他哆嗦？他刚刚从浴缸里冲出来的时候在想什么？他怎么会想不到一旦离开浴室他就变成了供Hux随意观赏的动物，他怎么能就——天啊，他到底怎么回事？他不是才刚刚反思过做事不能冲动吗？他怎么又让情绪控制大脑了？他的浴巾因为他的跌倒散开了边，只要他稍微再动动腿，他就和赤身裸体没了什么差别。上一次他光着身子从Hux的浴室里跑出来给他带来了怎样的后果难道他不记得了吗？</p><p>“我、我很抱歉，陛下……”</p><p>他试着让自己在不使浴巾掉落的情况下蜷起身子。他太大了，他觉得自己大得像个累赘。他不再是那个可以躲在角落里的小孩子了，他觉得他的灵魂像一只被塞进白面口袋里的蚂蚁，难以操控自己笨拙的身躯。他看到Hux在他面前蹲下身来，不用照镜子他也知道他的嘴唇发青。多浓郁的他喜爱的气味啊，可他现在实在是无福消受。他吸了吸鼻子，强迫自己不要吓到掉泪。够了，Kylo Ren，你今天已经丢了太多脸了。不要再哭了。你已经十七岁了，十七岁已经不是……</p><p>“你为什么总是这么怕我？”</p><p>他听到Hux问他。恐惧之中他觉得声音仿佛从天外传来，仿佛这问题并不是出自Hux之口。他迟钝的大脑来不及为他构建出完美的回应，开口时他对自己的声音一阵绝望：</p><p>“……我不知道。”</p><p>“因为怕我惩罚你？”</p><p>“我不还害怕陛下的惩罚。我只是害怕我会让陛下失望……”</p><p>“……我习惯了，Ren。”</p><p>“习惯了我，还是习惯了……对不起，我不该这么问，我……”</p><p>“找不回来的东西我劝你直接忘掉，对你对我都好。”</p><p>“……遵命，陛下。”</p><p>“我不需要你遵命。我需要你慢慢地学会不去在意这件事，顺其自然地把过去的自己忘掉。你能不能做到？”</p><p>“……我会试试。”</p><p>“乖孩子。”</p><p>Hux伸出手来摸了摸他的头。他还是没忍住一声抽噎，他顺从地向着Hux低下了脑袋。他思念的手抚着他的头发，揉弄一番他的耳廓，划下来探进他胸口，轻轻扯起了他怀里那件满是荷尔蒙味道的T恤。他有些抗拒，可他最终还是说服自己松了手。松手的瞬间那件衣服便被Hux丢给了机器人，他顿时感到一阵落寞，波动的情绪因这场溃败百米跳水，径直跌进了谷底。他向后挪了挪身子，拉开与Hux之间的距离，后背贴上冰冷的墙体，刺激得他一声呜咽。他把脑袋埋进胳膊里，他不想让Hux看到他哭泣的狼狈模样。他不知道他怎么了。错了，什么都错了。他一个人把今天晚上毁了。</p><p>他明明那么期待Hux的归来的。他明明想要把全世界最好听的话都说给Hux听，告诉Hux他有多高兴、他有多想他、他有多希望下次Hux出差的时候能带着他一起去，可现在他已经彻底丢失了说这些话的机会。他听到Hux的脚步声渐远，他的皇帝就这样离他而去了；他想死在这浴室门口算了。死掉，或者被LAD抓起来丢进洗衣通道。他现在能从机器人手里抢回自己的衣服吗？他什么时候穿上衣服离开这房间比较合适？他真的好累。上午训练他被师兄扶着送回房间，到现在他都什么都没吃，如果可以他只想赶紧从这房间出去，然后再呆在自己的屋子里思考该用什么方法自尽。他不知道他该怎么面对明天的到来。Hux的T恤被拿走了，他甚至不知道他要怎么面对接下来的夜晚。</p><p>赤裸的肩膀上突然落下了什么东西，他伸手一揪才发现是一块厚实的毛毯。他疑惑地看了看毛毯边缘又抬起头，Hux正靠在对面的墙上架着胳膊抽烟。他的皇帝穿着一件整洁的白色T恤，扣子松散地开到第三颗，双腿从他这个角度来看比以往还要修长。他轻轻眨了眨眼。一块毛毯。这是Hux给他的毛毯？Hux怕他冻着，所以给他的毛毯？</p><p>“毯子你自己留着吧。算送给你的了。”</p><p>Hux吐出一口烟冲他道。他侧过头去嗅了嗅毯子，上面残留的Hux的气息甚至比T恤上还有浓烈些。他扯开毯子裹住身体，努力控制着自己不要因为这让他犹疑的好意而继续落泪。他是不是该说一句“谢谢陛下”？他的陛下竟然给了他一张毯子。他的陛下没有因为他又一次裸体跑出浴室而生气了。</p><p>“我真没想到你会这么喜欢我的气味。”</p><p>Hux没给他留出思索该怎么道谢的时间。他的皇帝肆意将烟灰抖在地板上，一只脚向后踩在墙体边缘，</p><p>“连件衣服都要和机器人抢。洗过的衣服你也闻得出来？你是狗吗？”</p><p>……是狗倒还好了。他揪起毯子用鼻尖蹭了蹭，没错，他就是闻得到毯子上被洗衣液的气味掩盖的Hux的味道。他可以确定，他能够将这种气味和他直接从Hux身上嗅到的气味区分开来。他不知道其他人是不是也像他这样，他不确定这种能力是不是原力带来的特殊功效。毛毯带来的温暖让他找回了一丝和Hux正常对话的勇气，喉结动了动，他小声咕哝出了自己的想法：</p><p>“我还不如做陛下的一条狗呢。”</p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p>“做你的宠物的话，就可以时时刻刻都陪在你身边了。”</p><p>“我的宠物也不会时时刻刻陪在我身边的。”</p><p>“宠物难道不就是用来陪伴自己的吗？”</p><p>“你不记得Millicent了？”</p><p>“……Millicent？”</p><p>他看到Hux轻轻龇了龇牙。糟了。他是不是忘了什么他不该忘掉的东西？</p><p>“我们以前养的一只猫。”</p><p>“……‘我们’？”</p><p>“我。”</p><p>“……唔。”</p><p>看来Hux口误了。但这口误给了他短短一瞬的幸福，他顺着Hux的口误接着道：</p><p>“那我们能不能再养一只？”</p><p>“我养你一只就很累了，Ren。”</p><p>“……好吧。”</p><p>他用毯子遮住了自己的下半张脸。这还不够，他又稍微低下了头。他不能让Hux看到自己因为那句话露出了微笑，人的喜怒转变得这么快十足应该被划分进精神病的范畴。Hux说他已经让自己很累了，他应该感到愧疚才是；可他顾不上愧疚，他的思维完全停留在他不该感到高兴的事情上。在他面前，Hux突然蹲下身来，将他掩着嘴的毯子扯下，拇指揉了一把他还来不及放下去的嘴角。他鼻孔里呛进一口烟，Hux低声说道：</p><p>“我在乎你并不比我在乎他更多。”</p><p>“你是指——”</p><p>他带着希冀的目光看向了Hux的眼睛。他万万没想到他能听到Hux说出这句话，他觉得Hux的声音在这个时刻比他听过的所有男歌手都要好听。只是他的嘴角刚刚再度勾起便被Hux按了下去，他的皇帝不肯给他留下多一秒的时间用来妄想：</p><p>“但区别是，他不是我的狗。他不仅不是，他还会动不动就咬我。他完全没有你这么听话。”</p><p>“那我听话究竟是好事还是坏事？”</p><p>他不确定Hux的话到底是不是夸奖。Hux到底更欣赏哪种做法？咬人还是不咬人？</p><p>“有好有坏吧。”</p><p>结果还是得他自己去揣摩。他微微嘟了嘟嘴：</p><p>“那我应该——”</p><p>“你说你想做我的狗。”</p><p>“……差不多。”</p><p>如果变成狗就能永远陪在Hux身边、也不会因为自己的顽皮而让Hux厌烦的话。</p><p>“那就证明给我看看。”</p><p>揉着他嘴角的那只手回到他眼前，他看到Hux摘掉了那只手上的手套。骨节向下，指腹向上，Hux搔了搔他的下巴，将那只手送到他嘴边：</p><p>“试着别去咬。舔舔看吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手套保护过的右手手指，闻起来带有皮革的味道，尝起来便会发现其中的咸味和苦味。得益于常年戴着手套的习惯——常年，哪怕在Kylo的记忆里也是那样——Hux的手比起同龄人的、甚至比起Kylo自己的都要柔软一些。那手上没有被光剑磨出的硬茧，亦没有横七竖八的细小伤痕，缺失了消毒水盘桓不去的味道，只剩下皮革与木香混合的荷尔蒙气息。舌头滑过Hux的指尖、滑过Hux分明的骨节，身子因Hux手指的后撤而改变姿势、由坐姿改成跪姿时，Kylo伸手扣住Hux的手腕，执拗地让Hux的食指和中指留在了自己嘴里。</p><p>原来Hux的手指尝起来是这个味道。</p><p>他想用牙齿轻轻磕碰Hux的指腹，但他想起来Hux规定他不许咬。他可不想让Hux觉得他笨到连舔舔主人的手指都做不到——他要小心，他要让自己的舌头柔和而灵活。涎液在唇底积聚，沿着他的唇角溢出，他顾不上去把自己的口水擦干净，他忙于在Hux占据了他口腔的时候调节自己的呼吸。想要顺畅地呼吸、想要让自己显得游刃有余并不是件容易的事，他要面对Hux身上浓烈的信息素，他要保持身体的平衡，他要在这种美好得不真实的现实中维持大脑的运转，他需要强迫自己想要飞上天的神智降落在地。其实他不清楚宠物狗舔起主人的手指应该是怎样的形式；他只能按照自己的想象和能力操作，他没有那么长的舌头，他的舌头也没有犬科生物那么柔软。他垂着眼，看向Hux的掌心，他需要那手掌在事后给他抚摸他的身体的奖励，因此他只能在这种时刻尽自己所能地去讨好Hux的手指。他不知道Hux究竟会不会给自己他想要的奖励，但努力尝试总归不是一种错误；Hux已经坐在了地板上，而他正撅着屁股向前凑着身子，腰部下塌，手掌扶着Hux的大腿，用双臂的手肘配合脊椎支撑起脑袋的高度。他不知道自己是不是该摇摇尾巴，但他沉重的腰阵阵泛酸，跪在冷硬的地板上的膝盖也疼得发僵。——别想那些没用的了，Kylo。你现在该做的是舔舐Hux的手指。你要聪明、乖巧，你要学会专注地满足Hux的要求——</p><p>停留在他口腔里的手指突然活跃起来，Hux的指甲轻轻挠起了他的上颚。他险些被大量分泌的唾液呛得咳嗽起来，沿着面颊窜向耳后的火花让他的肩胛骨猛一哆嗦。他抬起眼看看向Hux，目光中半数是不解，半数是求饶。他咕哝着吐出几个音节，含混得连他自己都听不清，而Hux似乎并没有尝试去听懂，只是微微摇了摇头。唔，他不该说话。他知道了。他调整了自己的身体，重新找回平衡，脑袋又向前送了送，张嘴含进了Hux的第三根手指。</p><p>Hux的手指很长，中指接近他喉咙边缘时让他有些想吐。他畏缩地向后撤了撤，用眼神告诉Hux他很抱歉，正要继续发挥舌头的作用，那三根手指再次在他口腔中活动了起来。中指探进他的舌头下缘，按压着软肉滑向他的后齿，逼迫他因惶惑加重了呼吸，呼吸调节失败引起他轻微的呻吟。他试着让自己跟上Hux的节奏，可那手指的走向难于预测，他只能徒劳地舔起了一切他可以接触到的Hux的皮肤。他真的不知道自己在干什么。换句话说，他不知道他这种行为究竟该被怎样定义，在他开始思考Hux的要求的逻辑性之前他就已经张开了嘴，他近乎本能的温顺告诉他姗姗来迟的理智这一切都是理所当然。他在亲吻Hux的手指不是吗？甚至比亲吻更进一步地，他可以将Hux的手指含入口中。比起这种行为的定义，能够拥有Hux的手指给他带来的快乐足够冲破他所有因疑惑而生的防范，他在小的时候就很喜欢Hux的手指，搂着他睡觉的这双手在那时也是同样有力而柔软。柔软的手指在此刻带上了恶作剧一般的攻击性，何止上颚，他嘴里的每一个部位Hux都没有放过。精修细剪过的指甲每次在他口腔中施力都会让他腰部发麻，他可没想到他的主人还会以这种方式作弄他。他有些跪不住了。膝盖作痛，腰部发软，肘关节因身体的重量快要失去了知觉，昂着的脖颈也僵得酸胀不堪。呻吟变得愈发像是呜咽，他再次向Hux投去了恳求的目光。他希望Hux能理解他的意思，他不是不想继续服务于他的主人，他只是想换个姿势，换个至少没那么让自己不舒服的姿势。只要姿势合适，他会立刻再次将Hux的手指含入口中，只要Hux不喊停，他相信他能一口气舔到明天早上。</p><p>恳求的神情起到了作用，用另一只手抚了抚他的脸，Hux将手指从他口中抽了出去。他像完成了自己的使命一般身体一软，肩膀松垮垮地耷拉下来，手肘失去了支撑自己的最后一点力气，让他“咕咚”一声瘫在地板上。喘息片刻，他拖着身体蠕动一番，让脑袋枕上了Hux的大腿，努力侧抬着头看向了Hux的眼睛。他打算休息一会儿。一会儿，就一会儿，他休息好了马上就能重新开始自己的工作。在下一轮工作开始之前，他想知道Hux会对他作何评价。他想知道他能不能未经允许就把脑袋放在Hux的大腿上，他想知道Hux会不会撵他下去。他用手背抹了抹嘴边的唾液，知道自己张着嘴的模样不好看，他闭合双唇陷入了等待。对我说点什么吧，陛下，他在心中默默祈祷。他的祈祷得到了神的回应，Hux抽了口烟，将湿漉漉的手指在他颈间蹭干净：</p><p>“水平还可以嘛。”</p><p>他惬意又得意地松了口气，放心地闭上眼，允许自己在得到褒奖后放松僵硬的身体。看来他的服务到位了，Hux的试探他至少拿了个及格分。他的皇帝养他一个人就很累了，他似乎多少抚慰了皇帝陛下的疲惫。Hux夹着烟的左手拨弄着他脸侧濡湿的头发，他用鼻尖蹭起了和肌肤触感完全不同的皮手套。尚未洗过的手套上多出了几分纸页和金属的味道，让他想起了那张放在盒子里的卡片，还有那把卡片旁的枪。其实他试着舔过那把枪。他不打算告诉Hux这个秘密，他知道自己的行为会让Hux感到恶心。他只是在亲吻那把枪的时候企图用舔舐枪管的行为来满足自己舔着Hux皮肤的幻想，而如今这幻想居然真的实现了。后背在地板上摩擦，他又让自己的脑袋向上靠了靠。靠得越近越能嗅到更多的Hux的气息，这是他在几分钟前根本不敢去想的幸福。他希望Hux能再多摸他一会儿。他太喜欢Hux的手了，他想念这双手想念了足足两个星期。他终于在这个时刻切实地感觉到他的陛下回来了。他的陛下就在他的面前，纵容着他枕着对方大腿的不敬行为，给了他表现自己的机会，满足了他日夜盘桓的思念。从那遥不可及的外环荒地里，他的陛下毫发无伤地回来了。</p><p>“我真的很想念你。”</p><p>他磨蹭着Hux的手掌低声说。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“我每天都要靠看你的演讲睡着。”</p><p>“你跟我说过了。”</p><p>“我觉得这样下去不行，就去图书馆借了小说来看，但怎么也看不进去。我必须听到你的声音才能安心。”</p><p>“你现在见到的是活人了。”</p><p>“我喜欢陛下。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我还想和陛下睡在一起。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>不是意料之外的答案，因此他也没有因这答案觉得伤心。他蜷了蜷毛毯盖着的腿，浴室门口的走廊并没有宽敞到能容得下他将双腿伸展平直。Hux的手停留在他的头部，他就觉得自己其他的部位像是失了灵，只剩下对于温度的基本感知让他发挥着他所剩无几的忍耐力：毛毯是温暖的，覆盖了他一半的身躯；剩下的一半在此刻依旧接受着地板的洗礼，虽然Hux好像在他洗澡的过程中打开了空调，但那温暖的气流暂时还没有说服顽固的木质地板别让他的皮肤那么难受。他感到有些不舒服。这种不舒服一半是因为温度的差异，一半是因为他无论怎么变换下身的姿势都有一种说不上来的憋屈感，他皱着眉头睁开眼，尝试着将注意力从Hux身上移开，不过一瞬，他便意识到自己出了什么问题：</p><p>在他的全副精神都集中在Hux身上的过程中，他那不听话的性冲动又抄着暗道霸占了他的身体。</p><p>换句话说，他勃起了。</p><p>意识到这一点的瞬间他脸部红潮肆虐，他下意识地扯了扯毯子，将布料堆叠在鼠蹊部位，合上了他略微分开的双腿。他支棱着要从地板上坐起来，大脑开始快速运转以帮助他想出什么合理的借口来迅速从Hux房内告退。真是丢人——他不甘心地咬着下唇，不过舔了舔Hux的手指而已，怎么就能把他的性冲动激了出来？他什么时候变成这样的？变成这样多久了？这么想想，其实从Hux搔弄他的上颚那时开始，从他的腰越来越软的时候开始，他似乎就已经深深陷入了性欲的圈套。他怎么没能第一时间注意到？算了，他有没有注意到不要紧，他希望至少Hux不会发现他的异常。衣服、衣服在哪里？他得穿什么？用毛毯裹着自己会不会太欲盖弥彰？不行，不能慌，Kylo，你得——</p><p>上身刚刚竖起没几秒，他的颈间突然环上来Hux的胳膊，小臂施加给他的压力过猛，让他胡乱挣扎着跌回了Hux怀里。毛毯突兀地被Hux一把掀开，早已松散的浴巾将他挺翘的性器直白地暴露在了空气中，他立刻移开视线，本能地朝着那不雅之物伸出了手。他的手立刻挨了Hux的打，夹起来的大腿亦被Hux蛮横地分开，腰身被Hux牢牢箍紧，他的皇帝凑近他耳边，语气里颇有一番讥讽意味：</p><p>“你是在掩饰些什么？”</p><p>“我……呃……这……”</p><p>回答什么都是错误，Hux根本就是在明知故问。他仓促地瞥了一眼自己的阴茎，那东西哪怕受了寒也没有一丝半毫的泄气的征兆。先泄了气的成了他的意志力，他放弃了抵抗，支支吾吾地开口：</p><p>“它……那个，性冲动又……今天有点早……”</p><p>“平时都是什么时候？”</p><p>“睡觉之前。”</p><p>“你就靠着穿我的衣服闻我的手套忍耐？”</p><p>“这样就可以想象陛下的意志与我同在。”</p><p>“你的性欲实在是有点太强了，Ren。”</p><p>“……我没办法的嘛。”</p><p>他觉得有些委屈。这东西不是他想要的，可这东西每天晚上都像妖怪一样会爬上他的床。他也不想夜夜都来上这么一遭，他更不想在皇帝面前丢这个人。可既然丢人已成了既定事实，既然他能够坦白地和Hux沟通这个问题，他又不自主地松懈了许多。靠山就在他的身后，他自认妥协地软绵绵地靠上了Hux的胸口。有些萎靡不振地，他盯着自己精神抖擞的性器：</p><p>“我这样是不是很没用？动不动就……”</p><p>“也不一定，”</p><p>Hux的手滑进他竖起的大腿内侧，</p><p>“你只是对情欲比较脆弱而已。”</p><p>“我不脆弱了，”</p><p>他侧开脑袋躲闪Hux打在他耳朵上的气息，腿部因为Hux的手而下意识绷紧，</p><p>“我能忍得下去。最多半小时，半小时之后就没事了，我可以忍耐……”</p><p>“战场上可没时间给你忍耐。”</p><p>“那……那反正我马上就成年了，我可以切除腺体。切除腺体以后就会好一点了吧？”</p><p>“切除腺体会让你身体受损，得不偿失。别让我再跟你说第三次，不到万不得已我不会批准的。”</p><p>“陛下……”</p><p>他感到了为难。Hux说得对，战场上确实没那个功夫由着他的性欲折磨他，敌人不会给他半个小时的时间。虽然他不确定这种性冲动的源头究竟在哪里、究竟他受了什么刺激才会导致他在睡前的三十分钟里不得安生，但Hux未雨绸缪的叮嘱还是起到了警戒作用。那他该怎么办？Hux又不准他进行腺体切除，课本上教过，抑制剂仅仅针对发情期才能产生作用。结果他还是很没用。虽说Omega的身份可以让他在运用原力方面如鱼得水，但Alpha力敏者不也能做到同样的事？……更别提他的信息素，这多余又不好闻的东西还容易让他吸引其他不怀好意的家伙。在基地里他倒是不担心，目前看来还没有人打过他的注意，Hux看起来对他也没什么兴趣；出去了可就不好说了。银河系那么大，鬼知道他能把什么东西招惹到身边来。</p><p>长处虽有，短板却令人难以忽视。这样的武士有什么用？这样的武士还能被拿来干什么？</p><p>他感到一阵揪心的焦虑。他记不起他以前是怎样面对这种情况的了，莫非以前的自己也活得这么不堪？性别上来讲，他怀疑他是帝国基地里最特殊的那个。一个Omega能在帝国总部做什么？搅乱秩序、给人添麻烦吗？太糟糕了。</p><p>“……基地里是不是没有别的Omega？”</p><p>他有些不抱希望地问。他猜测是没有的。如果有，他倒是想和其他Omega认识认识，看看别人会怎么处理自己这种状况。没准他能通过这个机会交到一些朋友呢。</p><p>“其实有。”</p><p>Hux拧起了他大腿上的肉。或许是陛下在考验他的意志力吧，他在Hux揪住他的青紫时咬住牙没有作声。Hux刚刚说什么？有其他的Omega？那么——</p><p>“但除了几个要员之外没有人知道他们是谁。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>这答案就让他有些不理解了。Omega是这么需要被保护的对象吗？</p><p>“他们的作用是去当间谍。”</p><p>“间谍？Omega？”</p><p>“美人计吧，你可以这么理解。派出去用气味和容貌引诱目标对象，然后获取情报。他们算得上是欲望的操控大师。”</p><p>“那我是不是也能做间谍？”</p><p>“你？”</p><p>Hux在他耳旁笑了一声。嘲笑，毋庸置疑，好似他说了什么蠢得要命的荒唐话。他很是不服气：</p><p>“我应该比他们强。我还能操控原力，我有更多方法让对方交出情报。”</p><p>“我刚刚说了，他们是情欲大师，而且善于利用自己的容貌。你哪边儿都不沾，Ren。”</p><p>掐着他大腿的手指松开，蓦地对着他的阴茎用力一弹。他顿时哀叫一声，疼得冒泪，痉挛着缩起了腿，可Hux警示他一般地一声干咳。他只得再次把腿打开，他不知道为什么Hux如此执着于让他直面自己的羞耻。Hux怎么能说他哪边儿都不沾？对于情欲的控制他可以学，他学东西速度很快的。容貌方面他没有办法，但至少——</p><p>“可我有气味啊。我可以用气味引诱的。至于控制，只要我多加练习，我就能做到和他们一样。”</p><p>“那东西需要天赋。”</p><p>“我有别人没有的天赋。”</p><p>“不是一回事儿。”</p><p>“我就是能做到。”</p><p>“好，好。那你一定能成为帝国不可或缺的中坚力量。”</p><p>咬了咬他的肩膀，Hux敷衍了事地回答他道。他被这敷衍气得不轻，干脆也不再靠在Hux怀里，坐直了身体扭过头来，认真地看向Hux的眼睛：</p><p>“我、就、是、能、做、到。”</p><p>Hux揉着他大腿的动作停了。他的皇帝嘴角微微抽搐，他被Hux几秒钟的沉默搞得心跳声都蹿进了耳道。他不会说错什么话了吧？他是不是太要强了？可他真的很希望Hux不要低估他的能力，他真的不想做个只会让Hux疲惫的酒囊饭袋。他犹豫了一瞬，凑上去讨好地吻了吻Hux的嘴角。他记得他的Papa并不反对他这么做，以此来代替道歉难保未必不是很有效果的。</p><p>……果然。他小狗似的动作让Hux叹了口气，没再继续计较他的失礼：</p><p>“你就这么想变得有用？”</p><p>他立刻点点头：</p><p>“我要早点把自己献身给帝国。我在观后感里写过了。”</p><p>“我记得。……那这样好了，我给你一个机会。”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>他一下子来了兴致。他想要让身体挣脱Hux的控制来继续这场对话，但搂着他腰部的手纹丝不动。另一只手攥住他的脑袋拧回方才的方向，Hux让他的姿势恢复了到如同片刻之前。说给他听的话有了严肃的成分，Hux像主人命令他的犬马一般开口道：</p><p>“现在开始满足你自己。我给你十五分钟时间，只要你不高潮，今天晚上你就可以跟我一起睡觉。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“十五分钟”。</p><p>“十五分钟之内高潮”……不对，“十五分钟之内不要高潮”。</p><p>十五分钟？十五分钟之内他要做什么来的？</p><p>“满足你自己”——也就是说，他可以自己碰自己了对吗？这大概是好事吧？但是十五分钟的期限——十五分钟之内他不能高潮——这又算什么？附带限制的奖励，还是某种挑战、某种考验？他应该怎么做？就只是简单的自慰和不要达到高潮，对吗？……可是自慰的话必然会达到高潮，关键就是他要熬过这十五分钟。十五分钟只有三十分钟的一半，他可以熬过半小时让性欲消退，但他从来没有试过延长自慰的时间来放缓高潮的到来。忍耐性欲虽然痛苦但他已经算得上驾轻就熟，只是如果要加上自慰的元素，他所拥有的就从经验变成了未知。能够战胜他对于未知的恐惧的只有摆在他面前的那根香气扑鼻的带骨肉排：</p><p>“你可以跟我一起睡觉”。</p><p>Kylo盯着自己的性器呆在了那里。</p><p>“和Hux一起睡觉”带来的诱惑力过于强大，以至于简简单单的两句话就让他消化了足足七八秒。算得上幻想的奢望此刻被Hux拿来当了奖赏，这让他的斗志在Hux话音落下的瞬间已一飞冲天，然而等他因为身处高空而感到眩晕的时候，他才想起这奖赏还附带着必要的条件。上一次，在Hux出发去出差之前——足足两个星期之前，Hux允许他自慰，给他的时间不足十分钟；这一次条件有变，方向相反，抓紧时间解决问题变成了控制自己不要过于激动。Hux说要给他“一个机会”，这个机会当然是要他拿来证明自己；他需要证明什么同样显而易见：他说他会努力成为情欲的控制大师。成为大师的第一步就是要先学会自我控制，他说了他能做到，他就需要把他的本事证明给Hux看。15岁的时候他没能克制住自己在Hux面前高潮，两岁过去，他证明自己孺子可教的时候来了。</p><p>“我……我接受挑战。”</p><p>他清了清嗓子，后背紧紧贴住Hux的胸口，一本正经地模仿起了holonet上那些参加益智竞猜节目的选手。Hux的回应依旧敷衍，如同摄像头拍不到的不耐烦的观众，而他头一次没把这种不耐烦当回事。只要他自己先把这场自慰当成一次严肃的挑战来对待，他就能做到将情感和理智剥离，从和情欲无关的角度看待这种在皇帝面前自渎的行为，以便让自己别被快感完全虏获。并不是件难事，Kylo。他沉下一口气。动手之前他侧过头，深深地嗅了满腔Hux的信息素，吻了吻Hux的脸颊，把这擅自做出的举动当成了他对自己有所成长的鼓励。该开始了，Kylo。该动手了。十五分钟，只要十五分钟……</p><p>“别磨蹭。”</p><p>鼓励给得再多也掩盖不了他其实紧张得要命的事实，Hux轻描淡写的催促瞬间将他防御的堤坝击溃了三分之二。他忙不迭地点着头，支支吾吾地应着，将手伸向自己的阴茎，握住的瞬间倒吸了一口气。不刺激倒还罢了，一旦给了他的性器那玩意儿想要的东西，他就发现在Hux的怀里嗅着Hux的气味达到高潮简直是噩梦一般的简单。他变得有些不敢呼吸，努力向着理智集中注意力，却也悲观地意识到自己的臀部正在不受控制地向上送起。他的身体正在向着他的理智嘶吼他想要这些；身体想要他的手部动作快一点，情欲的恶魔正在摧枯拉朽地攻击着他的大坝仅存的残骸。不行，不行。放慢点，Kylo，不要握得那么紧，不要那么着急——</p><p>“唔……！”</p><p>虎口传来一阵激痛，他的胳膊跟着猛一抽搐。痛感压制了性的欢快，他有些苦恼地收回手轻轻甩了甩。脖子上挨了Hux的咬，皇帝陛下一把攥住他的手腕：</p><p>“怎么停下了？”</p><p>“手、手疼。”</p><p>他如实回答。侧过脑袋的时候他瞥到了Hux的腕表，上面显示时间只过了一分多钟。他发誓他的回答是诚实的；可他的虎口还是被Hux恶意地压了压：</p><p>“你确定你不是在拖延时间？”</p><p>“我没有——好疼，陛下，是真的疼——”</p><p>持续的按压准确地刺激着他的伤口，搭配着Hux喷在他颈后的、让他紧张得要命的气息，使得他在Hux的怀里挣扎了起来，本就不扎实的游刃有余更是节节败退。他听到Hux依旧不肯接受他的诚实：</p><p>“训练的时候不觉得疼，现在倒开始叫屈了？”</p><p>“训练的时候我可以忍——”</p><p>“那现在也忍忍。”</p><p>“陛下……”</p><p>他想申请放水。可真要他申请他又不知道他该做些什么，总不能先将这场挑战暂停，他去医疗中心来个一日游再说吧？可疼痛是那样真实，真实到他一想到要用手握住性器就止不住地发愁。左手的伤口在同一个位置，他同样无法说服自己换一只手继续；不知为何他就是抵触。真要他忍也不是忍不了，可伴随着疼痛的、和快感毫无关联的疼痛的自慰实在是让他打不起继续的精神。挣扎的企图在Hux的制压下毫不意外地告以失败，他仓促地扭扭身体，余光之中瞟到了Hux放在一旁的手套。心中突然涌上一线希望，他抬手向手套指了指：</p><p>“我……我可不可以借一下那个？”</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“盖、盖一下伤口。这样也许可以缓解一下疼痛，也不会让液体溅到纱布上……”</p><p>“那溅到我的手套上就是应该的了？”</p><p>“不是这么说，只是……”</p><p>他急了起来。被Hux这么一问他才意识到他的理由有多么站不住脚，一层手套断不可能改善他的难受，Hux的质问也暴露出了他的逻辑处处纰漏。他的下半身也不合时宜地打起了颤，得来又失去的快感还不如从一开始就不存在。Hux的手套近在咫尺却无法被他占为己有，他觉得那块皮革已经变成了一块他的主人不允许他享用的肉。他该怎样才能说服Hux松口？语言是最苍白无力的，对Hux来说根本没有什么作用。再肆意亲吻Hux身体的任何一部分，他又不确定他会不会引得Hux发怒。本以为坚持住不高潮就已经很难了，没想到达到高潮竟然也不是一件易事。他颓丧地看向了自己不争气的手。……算了，继续吧。痛归痛，但是如果他不能完成这次挑战，如果他还在拖延时间，他失去的可能就不仅仅是不能和Hux同床共枕的机会而已了。嘴唇已经被他咬出了牙印，再出伸出手时他片刻前的斗志已经被消磨得一干二净。然而就在他即将再度触碰到自己渴求垂怜的性器前的一秒，Hux又一次扯回了他的胳膊：</p><p>“还是说你觉得戴上手套，就可以幻想我在帮你解决问题？”</p><p>……什么？</p><p>不、不，他当然不敢那么想。怎么可能？由Hux来帮助他达到高潮——不可能的，别去想，就算平日的夜晚里这种场面在他脑子里出现了不下十次，现在也不是他该由着这幻想霸占他的大脑的时候。他摇着头连忙否认，心中却又绝望地意识到其实Hux说得一点都不错。手套的作用只有如此，在他的潜意识中，靠他自己做不到的事若是能幻想由Hux来做，他或许就又有了忍耐疼痛的能力。这种想法无疑是对Hux的亵渎，出于对亵渎的恐惧，他没能在第一时间认识到“改善疼痛”背后的真实；如今他的借口被Hux戳破了，幻想和内疚反而让他的身体在煎熬中变得更加不堪一击。他又一次想把腿夹起来以缓和阴茎得不到抚慰而生的焦虑，可Hux并不打算给他拯救局面的机会。勾着他腰的左手沿着他的胸口上滑，掐过他的乳头，扶起他的下巴，Hux探出舌头来舔过他的下颚线，嘴唇停留在他的耳边：</p><p>“我不喜欢把我的手套弄脏，Kylo。”</p><p>“Kylo”。他的陛下喊了他“Kylo”。刻意喊出的名字被Hux狎昵的语气染上了色情的意味，再怎么把这场自渎当成单独的挑战，他还是在听到这一称呼的时候呻吟出了声。他对性的了解并不是只有性教育讲义上的那么单薄——他背着Hux看了不少分级R的电影开打发夜晚的无聊时光，那些遮遮掩掩的性场面并不会因为没有暴露性器官而减弱其感染力。做爱的时候情侣会喊对方名字的。他的陛下就在这么喊他，他的陛下正在将这场挑战瓦解成一次性爱。“和Hux做爱”——光是这个概念就已经让他头晕目眩，他尚未被触摸的性器竟然在这种想象的刺激之下颤抖着渗出了前液。不行，不行。他不能再想了，他不能中了Hux的圈套。他得把注意力集中回来，如果Hux不允许他使用手套，那他干脆就忍着疼痛算了。或许疼痛还能减弱他对快感的感知，这才是正确地拖延时间的办法——</p><p>“但我可以帮你。”</p><p>Hux的声音像是地狱里的烟花。他不记得他的陛下曾用这样的嗓音对他说过话，两个月以来他第一次意识到了什么叫真正的Alpha。他想变成融化的棉花糖一样就这么放弃抵抗彻底陷进Hux怀里，他想把自己就这么交出去任Hux鱼肉。他的本能在向他的大脑叫嚣，他知道这是错的，他不能这样输给Hux的诱惑。但他的陛下可以帮他，他的陛下会用自己的手——戴着手套或者不戴手套都好，他的陛下会带领他攀上顶峰。他好想认输。可是不行，Kylo Ren，不行。你要证明你自己的。你要证明你不是性欲的奴隶，只有这样你才有和Hux一起睡觉的资格。他强迫自己咬住了说“好”的舌头，眩晕之中他利用最后一丝理智出声拒绝：</p><p>“……不。我不要。”</p><p>“真的不要？”</p><p>Hux的牙齿咬住了他的耳垂。舔舐他皮肤的舌尖带来的刺激太过强烈，他在蓦然袭来的震颤中险些哭出声：</p><p>“我不要。我会输的，我肯定撑不到十五分钟……我输了的话，我就——就不能——”</p><p>就不能证明自己可以有用、就不能和陛下睡在一起——他还没来得及整理出后半句话的前后顺序，Hux已经松开他的耳朵，推着他的下巴让他侧过了脸。片刻前还在玩弄他的耳垂的嘴唇这次吻上了他的，他的抵抗在他意识到自己身上发生了什么时立刻溃不成军。他的皇帝噬咬着他的下唇，舌头撬开他的牙齿，逡巡于他的口腔之间，灵活地挑弄起了他脆弱的上颚。Hux在吻他——他的皇帝陛下在吻他。一直以来他都只敢浅尝辄止地亲吻Hux的嘴边示好，他从不敢越界，他从不敢把自己的妄想暴露给Hux分毫。可他的妄想在今夜一次又一次地实现，明知道这一切都是Hux给他的考验，他的理智还是被欢愉的洪流冲得七零八落，举着白旗认了输。他张开嘴去主动接受Hux的探索，笨拙而鲁莽地回应，他吸着Hux的唇瓣来汲取能够延续他生命的营养液，甚至没有注意到Hux的手已经完全掌控了他的阴茎。在他注意到他的身体动作之前他已经顺从地打开了双腿，他一度不敢相信作用在他身上的会是Hux的手，而吻着他的会正是Hux本人。他似乎忘了很重要的事，那事情是什么来的？唔——Hux的手，他喜爱的、他刚刚才舔得干干净净的手。他有些难以呼吸，因此他向后撤了撤脑袋，向Hux发出了暂停接吻的信号。他在中场休息中粗浅地喘息，听到自己难耐的呻吟后复又有些羞耻地主动吻了回去。他不再是一只徒劳的蚂蚁了，他是被包裹在Hux的气息中的舒适的蚕。他的主人以恰到好处的力度刺激着他的性器，另一只戴着手套的手正配合地玩弄着他的胸口。他不再因为无法指挥自己的身体而感到难堪；他是自愿被献祭给他的神明的牲畜，他需要他的神明以自己喜欢的方式来将他随意处理。他好喜欢Hux。他用后背蹭着Hux的衬衣，用肩胛骨寻找着领口下方Hux裸露的皮肤，他难以满足于仅仅在唇齿和性器上与Hux接触，他想让自己的每一寸身体都和Hux融为一体。因训练而酸痛的小腹带动腰部配合着Hux的节奏，他在神明的引领下缓缓向着愉悦的顶端攀升。快到了，他马上就要到达那里了，他马上就可以在他喜爱的气味中、在他的皇帝的垂怜中到达高潮，他马上就可以——</p><p>感受到腰间的酥麻逐渐向着性器集中时他空出了嘴唇喘息，无意间望向自己肿胀而快活的阴茎，他的视线里突兀地窜进了Hux卷起的袖口前方闪烁的腕表。消化“07：32”这个数字只用了一秒钟，他在反应过来这数字代表了什么的刹那猛然陷入了莫大的恐慌之中。他忘了，他完全忘了——他惊慌地看向Hux的脸，他看到他的陛下脸上嘲弄的笑容，他想立刻抽身来让自己悬崖勒马，可他的皇帝根本没有在手上放过他。射精只是下一个瞬间的事；高潮的到来违背了他的本意，预想中的美妙他没有品味到分毫。他输了，才不到十分钟他就输了。他就知道自己会输的，他在顶峰和悲哀的双重夹击中急得掉了泪。“陛下”、“陛下”，他喃喃着，看着自己止不住颤抖的下体，看着自己的浊液喷溅在自己的大腿上和Hux的手上，他抓住了Hux的胳膊，用力过猛让他的虎口疼得钻心。这身体带给他的羞耻已经到了让他难以承受的地步，他迫不及待地想把身子蜷起来，可Hux仍是蛮横地止住了他的动作，不肯允许他合住自己的双腿。他已经知道自己输了，他不需要Hux再指出他的失误，他求饶地望着Hux的眼睛，可他得来的不过是又一个带有压制意味的吻。他恨自己会这样没出息，他应该拒绝这个吻的，可他的嘴唇就像是被装了他控制不了的磁铁，他的身体擅自延续了他对Hux的追逐。精液在下身喷射殆尽，他那阴茎下方的肉缝突然迎来了Hux的手。白浊被Hux沾在手指上湿滑一片，那只手的中指兀地嵌入了他的穴口。他的虎口疼得更厉害了，他在接吻的过程中呜咽连连。那是他从没碰过的地方，他一直觉得那里对于一个武士来说根本没什么用，异物的入侵让他不适，可Hux的手指在穴道内的活动却带给了他前所未有过的感受。某个瞬间他像被按下了他不熟悉的开关，电流让他的身体一阵紧绷，接下来的时刻他已经在白色的眩光中忘记了周身一切的事物。第二根手指探进来继续向他施加压力，他恍惚听得到身下传来的水声，他不知道他的阴道竟然会分泌出这样多的液体。他不知道的事情太多了，这些未知让他完全陷入了Hux的掌控，他知道他完全输了，可他在这种他渴求的掌控中不愿去理会他将要面对的结果。他希望此刻永远延续下去，他可以永远是一只被Hux玩弄着的快活的狗，他不用去面对Hux的嘲讽和他输了的事实，他想变换姿势，他想抱住Hux，他想永远和Hux在一起，他想要他的皇帝陛下只要低下头就能给他他所需要的全部的注意力——好棒，Hux的手指真的好棒。他已经没有功夫让自己思索要如何同Hux接吻，他需要呼吸，他喘不过气。他听到的急促的声音似乎是自己的呻吟；他控制不住，从他的身体到他的声音，他全都控制不住。下身的快感比方才还要更加猛烈，眩光将他笼罩，直到他发现自己正痉挛着呜咽的时刻，他才知道他又一次步入了高潮的陷阱。他的脑袋越来越混沌了。他又一次想不起来自己在为什么事情而恐惧，短暂的时刻里他只想沉浸在快感的余韵中，身旁仿佛包围着由Hux的信息素构成的雾气。痉挛过后的身体蔫巴巴地软下来，他瘫在Hux怀中，脑袋靠上了Hux的脖颈。</p><p>……好累啊，陛下，他轻声呢喃。他好喜欢。他好喜欢这种高潮后的疲惫，他喜欢Hux的手喜欢Hux的嘴喜欢Hux的全身。他不知道他把自己的想法说出去了多少，他只知道他的鼻子以这样的角度可以嗅到足以让他满足的信息素。他轻轻闭上了眼。握着Hux手臂的手掌松开了，他在Hux怀中将自己团成了一团。只一阵就好。他只需要再在幸福中沉沦一阵，其他的事情他要之后再想。现在的Kylo Ren是幸福的。现在的Kylo Ren幸福得让他自己难以置信。</p><p>“……九分四十秒。你输了，Ren。”</p><p>……唔，他知道。</p><p>他输了……输了什么？</p><p>“我给你的期限是十五分钟。结果你在十分钟里高潮了两次，就这样你还要说你能够学会控制自己。你确定你不是在对你的皇帝陛下开玩笑？”</p><p>“我……我没有。”</p><p>他用自己的胳膊勾住了Hux的脖子。身体向上凑了凑，他的思考能力逐渐复生，但晕眩的力量不可小觑，他还不能彻底处理好他接受的信息。接收能力失灵就让他的输出能力也没了阀门，他用头发蹭了蹭Hux的锁骨，低声道出自己的埋怨：</p><p>“这局不算。陛下作弊了。”</p><p>“你的目标对象可不会按照你给出的规则行事。”</p><p>“那……那也是进度超前。我们说好今天先学会控制自己……”</p><p>“我没有教你‘学会’什么东西。我是在考试，而你一遇到课外题就不会做了。”</p><p>“我可以再学。”</p><p>“目标对象不会给你时间学。”</p><p>“我还没有遇到目标对象，我还来得及。”</p><p>“你打算去哪儿学？”</p><p>“我……嗯……之后再说。陛下抱我一会儿好不好？我好累了。这题太难做了。”</p><p>似乎高强度的训练都没有这么耗费体力，至少高强度的训练之后他还能够保持清醒。他觉得他变成了一块搭在Hux身上的毛巾，被他自己施了魔法，缠着Hux不肯下去。他参加了一场考试；考试过程超乎他的预料，考试结果不出意外地不及格。他今晚不能和Hux一起睡了，他瘫在Hux身上等着他的自责逐步追上令他沉溺其中的快乐。他发现他在面对自己的失败的时候变得足够平和。他用嘴唇贴住Hux的颈间，吮吸半晌，留下一个紫红色的瘀痕，这是他今天的考场签到。他输了，但他并不准备只考这一次。今天是Hux不对，虽然他不打算把这话明明白白地说出来。他还会找到机会的。等他缓过来他就和Hux谈谈，明天、后天、或者大后天，他总能学会忍耐，总能学会跳过Hux步下的陷阱。他是很聪明的对吧？他会让他的皇帝陛下知道的。</p><p>“……我是不是今天不能和陛下一起睡觉了？”</p><p>他试着问出他已经知道答案的问题。他的陛下果然点了点头：</p><p>“今天不行。”</p><p>“那我明天还想试试。”</p><p>“试什么？”</p><p>“……这个。”</p><p>“你已经证明你控制不住自己了。”</p><p>“一次而已，人是会不断进步的。”</p><p>“等你控制住自己了呢？你打算做什么？”</p><p>“我要做陛下最优秀的间谍。”</p><p>“……你已经打算做我最优秀的武士了。”</p><p>“不矛盾，陛下。”</p><p>他必须承认他的话语有一半都是出于私心。他其实很喜欢Hux给他的这些陷阱，为了再次获得这些陷阱他愿意继续接受Hux的挑战。Hux愿不愿意挑战他是另一码事——如果Hux不愿意，他就想方设法地说服Hux给予他挑战。一举两得不是吗？又能增加和Hux见面的机会，又能学会让他控制自己的身体。他让自己的声音多了些恳求的味道：</p><p>“我想让陛下来训练我，一直训练到我合格为止。到那时候陛下再给我奖励也可以。”</p><p>“你要什么奖励？”</p><p>“和陛下一起睡觉。”</p><p>“你打算什么时候拿到这个奖励？”</p><p>“很快。我学得很快的，陛下。用不着陛下多费心。”</p><p>……姑且这么说吧。经历了刚刚这么一遭，他不确定他在此后的挑战中也能拿得到及格分。但说服Hux继续和他见面是第一要务，为此他夸张一下自己的本领也没什么坏处。</p><p>他的话让Hux思索了片刻：</p><p>“其实我能让你更快地拿到奖励。”</p><p>“更快地？”</p><p>他从Hux颈间抬起了头。他的陛下不知何时已经又点了一支烟：</p><p>“我可以把你交给基地的专业训练师。性爱技巧方面的。”</p><p>……咦？</p><p>“……交给别人？”</p><p>他柔软的身体突然僵住了。他没想到对话会走向这个方向，停留在他嘴角的笑意也跟着烟消云散。他迅速摇起头来：</p><p>“我、我不愿意。”</p><p>“但你可以更快爬上我的床。”</p><p>“我不要别人碰我。”</p><p>“要不要让别人碰你我说了算。”</p><p>“不，陛下，别——我——我只想要陛下——”</p><p>“我担心你的训练进度太慢。”</p><p>“我会努力的。我——我有陛下就够了，别人的气味我不喜欢。我做不到的，只有陛下才能——”</p><p>碰了碰他的嘴唇，Hux以这种方式让语无伦次的他住了嘴。从他脸上移开视线，Hux叼着烟沉默半晌：</p><p>“那你就是打定主意要占据我的时间了。”</p><p>“我没有这个想法。我真的只是……”</p><p>“我说了我不喜欢你在我面前撒谎。”</p><p>“……我只是……”</p><p>他一个字都说不出来了。他缓缓放开了勾着Hux脖子的手，调整姿态离开Hux的躯体，屁股挪了挪，完整地贴回了发凉的地板上。他抱住自己的膝盖，顾不上介怀自己的双下巴便低下了头。他在这难捱的沉默中逐渐找回了全部的理智，他突然无望地意识到从始至终沉溺于激情的只有自己一个人。Hux的冷静让他钦佩又让他觉得无情，明明刚才还在发烫的身体这会儿对寒冷提出了抗议。他想取回此刻压在Hux大腿上的毯子，他才是一丝不挂的需要被包起来的那个。喉咙吞咽数次，他刚刚鼓起勇气伸手，Hux突然捻了香烟，凑过来拖起了他的后脑：</p><p>“其实也可以。明天晚上开始，等我的消息。有空了我就叫你来训练，一直到我认为你合格了放你出山为止。你想当帝国的间谍对不对？”</p><p>“……对。”</p><p>希望似乎又展现出了黎明前的曙光，他拼命点起了头。他的回应似乎让Hux很满意，那只刚刚为他带来高潮的手轻轻拍了拍他的脸：</p><p>“那就试着先过了我这一关吧。想接受我的训练就得完全听话，从早上到现在已经十几个小时了。我早就跟你说过就算没有胃口也要吃饭，现在去把你的晚饭吃了吧，Ren。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如同过去五年的每一个冬天一样，基地星球完成本年度的温度骤降任务只花了一个昼夜的时间。才脱下没多久的大衣又被基地军官们穿回了身上，白天行过中心区域时，Hux听到了不少关于今夜将要降临的初雪的讨论。讨论多数发生在刚刚加入总部不到一年的新人之间，其他人早已习惯了短得像个笑话的春夏和几乎不存在的秋日，基地从来就是这幅模样，永远都像是已经成为历史残迹的弑星者基地的翻版。数年之前，弑星者基地的毁灭成为了Hux职业生涯中莫大的耻辱，奈何他在其上付出了太多心血，因此在发现这颗常年覆盖冰雪的星球后，他没费多少功夫便确立了以此为总部的驻地地址。其他人怎样他不介意，想为帝国效劳的人没有对环境挑三拣四的资格；他的血液已经跟着弑星者基地降了太多年的温。冬日才是让他感到舒适的，他习惯于森林里层叠的积雪，习惯于房间里闪着电子火光的暖炉，习惯于只有隆冬才配得上的闪耀着冷峻的金属光泽的基地建筑，一切都在提醒着整个基地的员工安乐与享受不应存在于帝国核心之处。手套足以保护他的手指不被冻僵，厚实的衣服也甚少让他因降温而感到身体不适，空调吹出的暖风浸润了基地内部，私人间书桌后方的电子暖炉里跳跃的火焰同他的记忆里的如出一辙。夕阳早就放弃了执着地宣誓自己的存在，六点不到就已经匆匆忙忙地下了班；回头看看窗外，灯光照耀之处，飘扬的细雪正在缓缓将入冬的基地包围。</p><p>天气预报没出什么错误，他的士官们没有白等这一个下午。他可以想象基地草场上已经零星站了不少从来没见过雪的白兵和将领，举着温热的酒杯相互交谈着放松自己。每年初雪的日子里下午放假，五年前开始，这便成了基地的一项特别假期。但他不一样。其他人因为放假而感到的舒适与欣喜与他无关，哪怕Phasma都会去基地酒吧喝上一杯的日子里，他依旧保持着工作的习惯。七点钟处理完文件离开办公室，八点钟用完晚餐看报，九点钟机器人告诉他有人来访，九点四十分，他坐在沙发上抽着烟，看着空中漂浮着的烟灰缸和holo遥控器，叹了口气低下头：</p><p>“停下吧，Ren。”</p><p>跪在他双腿之间的黑发武士蓦地止住了双手拆着他腰带的动作。那张青涩的脸抬起来看向他，眼神中的惶惑和焦虑一览无余。他从空中取走他的烟灰缸放在一旁，一手压着烟灰缸边缘，一手划着圈指了指Kylo的周身：</p><p>“你自己看看。”</p><p>holo遥控器、高级通讯器、饼干碗、水果盘、马克杯、垫脚凳、台灯、文件夹。浮在空中的东西像是失去了重力的牵制，与Kylo此刻同样飘起来的头发相得益彰。低低地喊了一声“糟糕”，Kylo心虚地吐吐舌头，转过身去将右手压在地上，几次深呼吸才终于让这些东西归了位。他虽觉得这场面可笑到令人无奈，却也同样觉得这还算是Kylo的一种进步：与上次从浴室中走出来时他面对的一片狼藉的房间相比，眼前的场景已经算得上是有惊无险了。</p><p>三天前的夜里他在浴室走廊里将Kylo作弄得腿脚发软，事后明明打发了Kylo去吃饭，从浴室出来的时候却发现Kylo正束手无策地看着他，裹着浴衣的武士身后是像被狂风席卷过的会客厅。Kylo的两次高潮引起了原力暴走，他在走廊里没去注意，洗完澡才发现Kylo的天赋给他惹了什么麻烦。暴走带来的后果让他的房间和遭了自然灾害没什么差别，他抱着胳膊一阵语塞。语塞良久，他摸摸身旁恨不得把自己埋进地里、连道歉都不知道要怎么开口的Kylo的脑袋：</p><p>下次注意。</p><p>采取宽容大度的态度其实不难。Kylo松了口气却又不住内疚的模样很是乖巧，他说训练有个过程，今天暂时不和Kylo计较。他的武士跟在他身旁连声道谢，主动收拾起了凌乱的房间，他抽了一支烟后才叫Kylo住手到一旁去休息，别笨手笨脚地把酱汁全沾在他的浴衣的衣摆上。凉掉的晚餐早就被打翻了，他剩下的那半份同理；他叫了后勤部来清扫残骸，丢给Kylo一身便服让Kylo回房。他说晚餐他会安排人直接送到Kylo那里去，但作为惩罚今日没有坚果冰淇淋。本就懊恼的武士这会儿露出了更加懊恼的神色，嘟哝着道歉说自己不该发脾气，说自己下次会控制住原力好好表现，脸上全是因为得不到甜品而产生的惋惜。他没让Kylo继续在自己屋子里停留。他同Kylo一起离开房间，由着Kylo恋恋不舍地扯着他的袖子拖沓地和他告别，自己转身去了办公室，倒了杯酒在那里待到了深夜。第二天中午他收到Kylo的简报，简报里Kylo信誓旦旦地表示自己会就原力的控制能力多加练习；下午五点Kylo的课业结束，他收到一份A+的成绩单，一个小时后系统显示Kylo规规矩矩地吃了饭。七点半他离开办公室验收已经被整理完毕的私人间，Kylo告诉他自己刚刚走出射击训练场。从那期期艾艾的语气里，他多少猜测的出来Kylo在等着他什么样的回应。他在房间里思考了片刻告诉Kylo他今天没时间。耐心是Kylo的学习的一环，延宕是他的手段的一种。延宕持续三日，拒绝了Kylo一次又一次的暗示，到了初雪来临的日子里，整个基地都洋溢着欢欣与放松的气氛之时，在Kylo又一次射击训练汇报之后，他给出了Kylo晚上九点到他房间来的指令。</p><p>洗过澡换上浴袍，赤着脚来到他身前，Kylo看起来比平日里要精神不少。但趁着Kylo洗澡的时候他看过了监视器，Kylo的体力值并不乐观，可见这种精神抖擞的面貌只是Kylo用期待糊起来的纸板墙。他让Kylo在他的大腿上坐下，探索着Kylo的唇齿的同时剥去了Kylo的浴袍。他本可以要求Kylo从浴室走出来的时候就一丝不挂，但脱掉Kylo衣服的过程或许会被Kylo当成一种仪式，他以此来宣告“训练”的开始也未尝不可。他能感受到Kylo因此而产生的紧张和期待：随着衣物的落地，他需要用手掌抚过Kylo的后背才能舒缓Kylo的僵硬，他需要摩挲着Kylo大腿内侧的敏感带才能让Kylo从扭捏中正式进入状态。谎言总是半真半假才最有说服力，基地有Omega间谍为真，他答应让Kylo朝着这个方向发展为假。虽说整个“训练”的概念不过是Kylo对他的耍弄信以为真后异想天开的结果，但这种错误的思维发散终归属于不会让他心烦的范畴。既然如此，纵容自己的减压球按照内心的荒谬逻辑行差踏错也就无伤大雅，毕竟最终能够掌握减压球的前进方向的，说到底仍是他自己。</p><p>只是很显然，他的减压球暂时还不能将自己弹跳的轨迹控制得精准巧妙。他倒是不在意Kylo究竟能不能压制住自己的高潮，但原力的波动总归不是他想看到的现象。烟灰缸在他的手滑向Kylo的小腹时浮起，当他轻轻揉弄Kylo的阴蒂时，他的遥控器也跃升到了空中。他听到Kylo喉咙里发出来的微弱呻吟，过分的关注辅以闭合的双眼，伏在他颈间的Kylo对周身的变化一无所知。他中断了给予Kylo的刺激，向后靠向沙发，他姑且没有指出Kylo身后漂浮的物件有多么怪异。点了支烟，他装出一副认真的模样告诉Kylo，今天的课程和控制无关。今天的“训练”里，他要Kylo自己研究实践怎么引诱目标对象。</p><p>“既然你那么喜欢接吻，那就试着让嘴巴和舌头变得更有用些”——他拎起了沙发上那本被Kylo带来的《贝托维尔爱经》，那是连他都不知道的、不知道被Kylo从图书馆的哪个犄角旮旯里翻出来的陈年藏品。他从Kylo的表情中看出来Kylo似乎大概明白了他的意思，于是那面纸板墙上随之添加了几抹新的色彩：对于陌生任务的担忧、因为新的挑战而产生的斗志、由于快感得而复失而产生的低落，以及意识到能够自由自在地触碰他而产生的兴奋。兴奋不会教会Kylo足够的技巧，他的武士毫无先对他进行一番挑逗的观念，而是直白又干脆地跪在了他的两腿之间；但兴奋会导致Kylo的欲望更加迅猛地增长，双膝并在一起，屁股垫在肥软的脚上，Kylo凑上来研究应该直接拉开他的拉链还是解开他的腰带时，顺着Kylo的脑袋看下去，他注意到Kylo方才只被他轻轻触碰数次的性器已经进入了全勃状态。他的奇迹实在是太过于集中注意力了，哪怕到了此刻，这个在伦武士团的眼里“算得上已经成熟的原力使用者”依旧没注意到自己引起的异常。他倒要看看Kylo能专注到什么程度。他的腰带按扣被解开，皮革抽动的声音与Kylo吞咽口水的声响此消彼长，待到会客厅里的零碎物件飞起了三分之一、就连机器人都显得有些紧张的时候，他终于止住了Kylo的动作，放弃了对原力现象的观察。</p><p>烟灰缸若是翻倒落地，清扫起来可就太麻烦了。何况他刚刚换了高级通讯器，那玩意儿一台造价就上万信用点。有趣若是与得不偿失挂钩，作为一个理智的成年人，这种时候该做出什么选择一目了然。将房间里的物件逐一归了位的Kylo看起来很是局促，膝盖在地毯上摩擦着慢慢移动回他身前，想要说些什么，支吾了半晌却又开不了口。Kylo总是这样。Kylo想说的话太多，可能够允许Kylo把那语言的洪水流泻出来的开口不仅窄小还只有一个。绝大多数时候——至少在面对27号Kylo的时候，他能够猜得到Kylo那些不知道该不该说、不知道该先说哪些的话都有什么；知道了也就懒得再去等待Kylo理清思路，趁着他的时间还没有被废话浪费，他先Kylo一步开口：</p><p>“比上次强点了。”</p><p>“……还不够好。”</p><p>Kylo倒是对自己不甚满意。他难得的鼓励没能带来预期的效果，Kylo似乎沉浸在方才的意外中陷入了自责：</p><p>“我这几天都叫师兄给多加控制课了。在训练场里表现还不错，来了这儿就功亏一篑。也不知道怎么回事。”</p><p>“控制课？”</p><p>他伸出手去揉起了Kylo的耳朵。和他猜测的一样，Kylo红扑扑的耳朵摸起来有些发烫。</p><p>“就是用原力模拟出一种会给情绪造成极大压力的外界刺激，我需要在这种刺激中学会掌握如何不让原力大幅度暴走……”</p><p>“这就是问题所在了。”</p><p>“咦？”</p><p>“‘模拟出来的外界刺激’，Ren。这和我在教你的东西不一样。——你不会让你的师兄们也对你进行‘训练’了吧？”</p><p>“当然没有！”</p><p>答案他早就知道，但知道答案并不会让他停止让Kylo陷入尴尬的努力。他看着他的武士在否认的同时产生了一丝怒意，这种怒意因遭到了他的猜忌而生，显然27号Kylo还不能熟练地区分出他的认真和玩笑。丝毫没有退潮迹象的性器同样怒气冲冲，像只游乐场里卖不出去的巧克力香蕉般挺拔得可怜。他伸手把Kylo扶起来，跪久了的武士双腿发麻，跌坐在他身上的时候有些难堪，这个年纪的Kylo还懂得为自己体重感到抱歉。他揉着Kylo的眼角，等待着怒意在他的抚慰中逐渐散去，被他踩了脚的大狗轻轻喘息起来，又一次向着他摇起了尾巴。Kylo的脑袋微微向前探了探，想要亲吻他却又不敢，他干脆让身子向后一靠，挥挥手道：</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>“继续”，Kylo却又不知道要怎样继续。刚刚上了他的膝盖没多久，Kylo不确定要不要就这么滑下去，可似乎除了在他两腿之间跪下，Kylo一时半会儿也没什么主意。没主意的大脑经不起时间的催促，眼看着Kylo在无措之中又要重蹈覆辙，他伸手拦住Kylo的腰：</p><p>“你是不是觉得我应该先给你十个信用点？”</p><p>“……什么？呃，信用点……？”</p><p>Kylo当然不可能明白他的意思。他拿起《贝托维尔爱经》随便翻翻，很快便在中后部分找到了一段还算详细的对于引诱的描写；他将书竖起转向Kylo：</p><p>“你要是不需要我先付你十个信用点再办事，干嘛着急得像巷子里准备去赚下一个客户的钱的妓女一样，上来就扒我的裤子？”</p><p>“我——我以为——”</p><p>“我以为引诱就是这样的”，或者“我还没有看到这部分”。Kylo折了的那一页还停留在全书的三分之一处，他猜测Kylo可能真的还没学到足够完成今天课题的东西。坐在他身上看着书，眼珠随着一行行的文字左右转动，Kylo的脸越来越红，耳朵也跟着越来越烫。发散能力拔群的Kylo看来又开始想象了，用握住Kylo阴茎的方式，他在Kylo想得太多以前制止了Kylo的幻想。</p><p>“把你看到的东西实践出来。”</p><p>松开Kylo的性器，他将左手的拇指嵌进了Kylo嘴里。Kylo怔了怔，用牙齿轻轻咬了咬他的指尖，嘴唇离开他的手指，试探着凑近了他的面颊边缘。厚实而温暖的唇瓣擦过他的嘴角，Kylo轻轻覆上他的唇峰，柔和的吸吮过后终于将他的嘴唇完全覆盖。很好，和书上第一行一模一样。他将书放到一旁，闭卷考试开始，作为善良的考官，他提示性地掐了一把Kylo的腰。Kylo略一吃痛，倒也迅速配合地前后晃起了身体，动作虽然愚笨，方向倒是没出什么错。他引导着Kylo的右手贴在他身前，解开了自己的一颗衬衣纽扣以做示范，余下的过程他没去操心，Kylo的手掌已经开始依照他的指引完成后续任务。利用他腹部的皮肤，Kylo开始摩擦起了自己的肉柱，动作比之前流畅了不少，可见本能算是一种学习方面的利器。用舌尖挑逗他的舌尖，用牙齿轻扯他的下唇，Kylo的接吻水平虽说与过去相差甚远，却也没有粗笨到令他难以为继的程度。他知道Kylo在努力。他知道Kylo正在反复思量书里的内容，将他的扣子全数解开、顺着他的裤缘探进他内衣的手就是明确的证据。他注意到Kylo在触碰到他的阴茎的一瞬有些迟疑；这是27号第一次摸到他的私密部位，这种不流畅他暂时还可以原谅。他给出一声呻吟当做鼓励。他的呻吟换来Kylo的呜咽，Kylo慌忙从他唇上撤离，埋在他颈间低头专注地看向了他的鼠蹊。能够灵活地舞动光剑的手指这一刻却不知道要怎么把他的腰带拆开，侧过脑袋吻吻Kylo的太阳穴，他尝到了Kylo额头上蒙着的一层薄汗。“嘴巴别停”，他拍拍Kylo的后背。吸吮声在他锁骨上作响，Kylo轻咬着他的皮肤给他留下一个吻痕。上一次Kylo将吻痕留在了他的颈侧，所幸他的衣领够高不至于让他露出破绽。他不知道Kylo这一次是不是反思过了，所以才会在缓缓滑下他膝盖的同时不再用嘴唇侵扰他那些衣料无法遮住的部位。腰带和拉链终于被Kylo费了一番功夫解开，从他的内衣中将他的阴茎掏出，重归跪在地上的姿势，Kylo响亮地“咕咚”咽了一声口水。</p><p>该说Kylo是在紧张还是在期待？</p><p>无论哪种猜测都显得猥亵至极。超出他预料地，Kylo并未第一时间便探出舌头开始操作，而是鼻翼翕动着靠进他的性器，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的柱体底部，才用舌尖小心翼翼地舔了舔。</p><p>“唔……有点咸。”</p><p>Kylo自言自语般地咕哝道。他觉得有些好笑：</p><p>“又不是让你整个把它吃掉。”</p><p>“这是我今天晚上的冰淇淋。我总得先尝尝什么味道吧？”</p><p>他不知道Kylo清不清楚自己的发言究竟有多糟糕。片刻前还在以还算凑合的水平复制书本上的动作的Kylo这会儿似乎陷入了对新鲜事物的探索，将他的阴茎握在手中一阵把玩，好像这是什么他有而Kylo没有的宝贝。他正要开口催促，手腕上通讯器的震动却提醒了他他忘了关闭消息提示，他便顺势给了Kylo短暂的探索时间，在Kylo抬起头之前关闭了全息消息弹出界面。发件人是Phasma，既然不是电话，他推测大概不是什么要紧事件；文字内容证实了他的推测，他的将军告诉他初级将领正在雪地上烤肉，问他要不要去联络感情。腿间还跪着一个武士准备完成训练课程，他当然不打算去，他向下滑了滑文本界面，发现Phasma竟然还对Kylo发出了邀请：</p><p>“我准备等会儿再问问Kylo。过了今晚他就十八岁了，就当顺带帮他庆祝一下好了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“</em><em>我和Kylo都不打算去</em><em>”</em>——敲下文字，删除，重写文本——<em>“我替你问问吧”</em>——删除，重写——<em>“好”</em>——删除，再次重写——<em>“他不去”</em>。手指在防偷窥全息键盘上来来回回数圈，要发给Phasma的话删删改改几次，正准备第四次按下退格键，他的肉柱底部突然被Kylo捏了捏。他立刻将视线投向Kylo，满心打算好好学习的武士微微撅着嘴，似乎对老师的分心颇为不满。一见他将注意力放回了自己身上，Kylo立刻挪挪膝盖，浮夸地塌下腰向前凑过脑袋，张开嘴唇含住了他的阴茎顶端。那双上抬的眼睛里满是幼稚的挑衅，风发的义气却只有被强行遮掩起来的胆怯做根基，让这无声地向他传达的“我就是要让你没工夫分心”的意愿与笨拙而生疏的动作对比明显，好似Kylo成了个一门心思急着赚钱的雏妓。Kylo还是太着急了，急于求成，急于拿个好成绩，殊不知这种教学本来就不是什么困难的事情，一切进步只不过是熟练带来的结果罢了。急着霸占他的精神，急着得到他的认可，嘴上的本事本来就不到位，Kylo到底还是不小心露出了破绽。他伸手止住Kylo的动作，拇指塞进Kylo的嘴巴里按了按Kylo的门牙：</p><p>“牙齿别碰到。舔手指的时候我就教过你了。”</p><p>用牙齿磕着他的手指以表会意，能让他从分心中回来专注上课，无论他说什么Kylo都乐意去听。他重新让上身靠回沙发上，抓起烟盒点了支烟，未想到——却也不难理解——Kylo的妒意会延续到香烟身上，这一次他的学生发出了不情愿的哼声。不情愿归不情愿，Kylo嘴上的动作却是更加卖力，但显然他这把性技巧忘得一干二净的实验体只知道虎头虎脑地吞吐，全然不似过去那般能够娴熟地使用轻柔的挑逗。这动作实在笨得可以，笨到他需要倾身向前摸摸Kylo的脑袋才能让自己不至于在薄弱的刺激中不去走神，Kylo的水平甚至不在及格线以上，再差一点他都无法确定自己能不能继续勃起。他的抚摸让始终顽固地盯着他的Kylo眼神闪烁地低下了头，他发现他越是搔挠Kylo的下巴、越是用手指抚弄Kylo的脸颊，他的武士的水平就提升越明显。让Kylo摒弃那些毫无意义的嫉妒果然是正确的举措，正向反馈与正向结果果然是相辅相成。伴随着湿润的吮吸声，Kylo开始试着不再像个廉价的人形飞机杯一样只是单纯地上下晃动脑袋，憋进去的脸颊为他带来更加紧密的感受，他满足地轻轻吸了口气。</p><p>还是进步得很快的嘛，他在心中夸了，嘴上却没有说出声。他只是继续让自己的手在Kylo的头部探索，偏巧他的腕表还是不肯放过他，在这性事正酣的档口又一次震动了起来。八成是Phasma又来催了吧——他瞥了一眼发件人，的确如此。等会儿就说他刚才去洗澡了好了。附着在阴茎上的吸吮力度突然加大，Kylo就好像一个被装了开关的性爱机器人，一收到外界他物的刺激便会想方设法地让他重新看向自己。他索性把手腕举到Kylo眼前，直接将腕表摘下来扔在了一旁，他的举动果然讨得了他宠物的欢心，他在那被他的性器撑得鼓起来的脸上看到了一副痴傻的笑容。他低下头朝着Kylo的鼻子吐了口烟：</p><p>“专心点。”</p><p>他知道他没资格这么说，但事实就是Kylo一旦不够专注就会让牙齿的磕碰趁虚而入。他决定在Kylo第三次出现这个问题的时候施加一些惩罚，但惩罚的内容让他有些拿不定主意。他的实验体就像是浑身都被铺上了敏感带，无论他准备做些什么，能够带给Kylo的可能终归只有欢愉而已。与Kylo多年的共处让他在某种层面上学会了灵肉分离的同时还能掩盖自己不够专心的本质，但这一套在27号Kylo面前似乎又有些行不通。他说不准这种行不通究竟是因为Kylo看出破了他的不专心还是因为Kylo只是过度渴求他的关注，他只能用不间断地抚摸着Kylo的方式帮Kylo嗑下两颗物理安心丸。“动作放慢”，他给出引导，他开始教Kylo怎样运用舌头、怎样调节口腔的松紧、该多加刺激什么部位、该怎样不把自己呛到咳嗽。有那么几秒Kylo吞得很深，与曾经那幅躯体构造相同的喉咙带给他的压迫感让他恍然回到了Kylo还活着的五年前，他猛地揪住Kylo头发的动作将Kylo扯得很痛，他听到他这尚未成熟的学生发出了一声轻轻的呜咽。这声呜咽将他带回现实，Kylo略显委屈的表情告知他27号对于他和Kylo之间暴力的性交习惯根本一无所知。他赶忙拍拍Kylo的脸颊，道歉自然没有必要，但他可以等Kylo忙完了给这孩子一个奖赏性质的吻。归根结底这还是Kylo的第一次尝试，他不能要求Kylo像个性事天才一样无师自通过多的内容。他的时间太充裕了，他有的是机会慢慢去教，有的是时间玩弄这只被他关在笼子里的小鸟，让Kylo在床上的每一种表现都刻上他的印记。想到这里他心中那层未名的焦躁感退却了一些，他的性器开始更纯粹地配合Kylo的刺激而做出反应，他终于不再于低谷中徘徊，荷尔蒙曲线终于又有了向着阈值攀登的动力。他被Kylo激发的信息素开始加倍在空中弥漫，但最敏感地意识到这种变化的自然不会是他：原本以狭窄的距离跪在他两腿之间的膝盖微微张开，未经他允许地，Kylo将自己空着的左手伸向了自己的器官。</p><p>他知道Kylo已经忍了很久，知道当Kylo和他在一起时忍耐力会跌进深谷，只是他本打算让Kylo先学会服务再得到回报，可惜他的学生就这么在信息素的冲击下忘了本。一手如常地支撑着他的肉棒，一手摸向身下在阴茎底部和阴道顶端间打滑，显然Kylo已经难以再延续对回报的等待，忍耐的本事已经耗了个一干二净。他品味了一阵Kylo那连自慰都算得上笨手笨脚的动作，小腿牵动右脚变换角度，一脚踏上Kylo的手和性器：</p><p>“我允许你碰了？”</p><p>Kylo惶恐地瞪大的眼睛像是突然在赛场上听到教练吹了哨。那只被他压着的手旋即就要抽出去，可他施加在Kylo手上的力量让这不守规矩的证据无路可逃。隔着袜子他用脚掌轻轻搓了搓Kylo的龟头，又放下脚背探进了Kylo的身体与地毯的间隙之中，布料摩擦着濡湿的入口，纤维肉眼可见地变深了颜色。不应产生的、不应对此做出回应的性欲的刺激让Kylo很是难挨，含着他的唇瓣失去了方才灵动的本领，替自己的主人传达出了明显的进退两难。其实Kylo的进退对他而言并不重要——这是一次失败的口交，Kylo的意志注定不可能改变没有经验的本质。扯扯Kylo的头发示意Kylo吐出嘴里的东西，他松开脚让Kylo站起来，肌肉强健的武士站起身却又不敢放肆地直接跨坐到他身上来，膝盖打颤却又不敢去揉的模样局促得要命。他不得不揪住Kylo的胳膊给出引导，他能感受到Kylo趴在他身上甚至犹豫着该不该松口气。他抹抹Kylo湿漉漉的嘴唇：</p><p>“这算不算是考试作弊？”</p><p>“……算。”</p><p>“那你觉得我该给你打几分？”</p><p>“……不及格。不对，取消成绩。”</p><p>期望值设定得够低就不会失望，他在Kylo消极的回答中冷笑着揣测出了Kylo想要获得安慰的意图。可惜他不是什么诲人不倦的慈祥老师，他并不打算就此将Kylo的失误一笔带过。“还有自知之明就还算有救”，他假装宽容大度地对Kylo说。由他钦定的失败让Kylo的肩膀都跟着委顿了下去，胳膊虽然圈着他的脖子，Kylo却不确定该不该让自己靠向他的身体，拘谨得好似他们从未拥抱过。先抑后扬在此刻开始发挥作用，他让指腹划过Kylo屁股上被他抽出来的伤疤，“啪”地拍下去引起Kylo身体的震颤，他在着短促的震颤之后装作若有所思，旋即叹口气道：</p><p>“但你今天过生日对吧？过了12点你就十八岁了。”</p><p>“……陛下还记得？”</p><p>他不喜欢Kylo用这种惊讶的语气说出这句话，好似这是一种Kylo没有意识到的指责。但老实讲，他确实不记得。如果不是Phasma那条消息提醒了他、如果不是因为Kylo糟糕的口交技术让他在无聊中思维发散过度，他断不可能装得如此自然地将此事提起，不可能因为这简单的一句话就让Kylo下垂的双眼变得晶亮了起来。打个巴掌再给颗枣的套路对Kylo来说永远有效，勾着他脖子的胳膊放松下来，Kylo颤动着睫毛，眼看着就要蹭着他来一场撒娇。为了不让这只大型犬亢奋过度，他兜住Kylo的腰向着自己的身体搂了搂：</p><p>“今天允许你作弊。但是以后——”</p><p>以后还是要记得不能随便碰自己、规矩的学生应该听从老师的指令、如有再犯必然会遭受惩罚、要是不听话他就把Kylo从这门课中开除出去——其实这些话他不说Kylo也知道，他已经看到他的小狗猛烈地点起了头。小狗十八岁了，来到这世界上两个月，虽然行为还时常需要被纠正，但好歹看起来还是已经对他的赏罚制度有了一定的概念。如果Kylo真的是一年长一岁，他还觉得这十八岁生日有些庆祝的价值，可眼前这家伙一个星期就要长高一截，生日这东西简直就是个笑话。只是这笑话不妨碍他利用Phasma的提醒借机发挥，把狗训得听话点从来不是什么坏事。既然允许Kylo作弊，当老师的再施加一些指导不过是顺水推舟，搂着Kylo腰的手绕回到Kylo身前揪起一把肥软的脂肪，他捏着Kylo的肚子一路向下，跳过Kylo的阴茎时他听到Kylo的喉结在他耳边轻声吞咽。配合着他手指的运作，Kylo在他大腿上支起了身体，嘴唇贴住他的耳朵，犹豫了一瞬确认道：</p><p>“……陛下要……要主动帮我吗？”</p><p>“你不愿意？”</p><p>本已嵌进Kylo肉缝的手指刻意停了下来，他的迟疑刚刚出现一秒，Kylo便立刻出于本能地挺起了腰：</p><p>“怎么可能……我只是觉得，呃，我还没有及格……”</p><p>他将手指抽离Kylo的身体，略一咂嘴：</p><p>“你要不想过生日那我就不给你过了。反正省力气的是我。”</p><p>“不、不行。我就只有一次十八岁，我……我不多嘴了。”</p><p>果不其然，Kylo马上又贴了过来。下沉的臀部在他膝盖上乱蹭，焦灼地寻找着能够准确地吞没他手指的方位，小腹向他靠过来的同时也让两人的阴茎数次碰在了一起。十八岁的Kylo看起来和十七岁的Kylo除了身高之外几乎没什么区别，脑子该不好使还是那么不好使，倒是对他的喜爱一如既往地有增无减，求欢时的动作也正在随着一次次的亲密接触而变得愈加放肆起来。然而再怎么放肆，小狗蹭着主人的动作终究只能是隔靴搔痒，他按住Kylo的肩膀要Kylo老实一些，掰开Kylo入口处的软肉，懒得再和多说一句话，便让那挑逗Kylo甚久的手指终于探入了潮热的花园。搭在他肩膀上的手猛地掐住了他的后背，Kylo毫不掩饰的呻吟因欢愉而变得发尖，喘息带着笑声，那双闲不住的嘴唇不出所料地开始在他颈间乱啃。左手指间夹着的烟已经烧到了根部，赶在将烟掐掉之前，他拽下来Kylo的一只手让Kylo别忘了有来有往，活跃地摩擦着他的柱体的Kylo的阴茎也被他一并塞进了那只手里，他很欣赏他的大狗的爪子已经发育成了往昔那般宽大的模样。手活对于技术的毕竟没有用嘴那么高，Kylo随着他手指带来的冲击晃动腰部的场面也足够刺激他的性欲，不及格的口交带来的负面作用终于像难喝的速溶咖啡一样迅速被消解，Kylo吻上他的嘴唇时大度地给出了Kylo想要的回应。右手食指和中指在Kylo软肉的包裹中追击Kylo的敏感点，数千次和Kylo的交欢早就让他变得精于此道，让他熟悉了最适合Kylo的节奏，以及每一种节奏会带来怎样的效果。偶尔用指甲搔过Kylo的内壁是因为他知道Kylo骨子里有着对不适的渴望，这种渴望在27号身上或许会升级为对疼痛的喜爱或许不会，但就此刻看来，这种不适感带来的不和谐音还是受到了Kylo的欢迎。握着他和Kylo自己的性器的手将两人的器官紧紧贴合在一起，多层快感随着来自多个角度的压力不断叠加，性的交响乐团终于顺利合鸣、他终于能够摆脱分心而让自己专注在他怀中人身上时，Kylo手腕上的通讯器突然极为败兴地尖叫了起来。</p><p>跨在他身上的躯体一僵，Kylo发出一声气恼的咕哝，吻着他的动作只更加激烈了一瞬便走向踌躇不决，方才专注地闭着的眼睛也睁开瞟向了自己的手腕。他和Kylo的动作因这搅乱不约而同地暂停，突如其来的退潮中，他皱着眉头地握住Kylo的手腕，扯到眼前看看，一声嗤笑的同时用空出来的手拆掉了Kylo的腕表。</p><p>他其实在第一时间就应该想到的。拥有Kylo的联络权限的本来就没几个人，能在这个点通过Kylo来搅局的，除了那个还在着他回应的Phasma还能有谁？</p><p>对啊，Phasma还要邀请Kylo去宴会呢。Phasma还要给Kylo庆祝十八岁生日呢。</p><p>他带着嘲讽打量起尚不确定他拆掉腕表的行为会不会给自己带来不良后果的Kylo的脸，那张脸上浮现着Kylo对于快感的贪恋和对于未知的恐惧，脸部下方是坚实的、等待着他的临幸的脖颈，脖颈连接着的赤裸而柔软的胸口正因他施加的情欲而泛着艳丽的绯红。他的手指还在Kylo体内宣誓着自己的主权，他怀里的大狗早就已经自觉地戴上了无形的项圈。通讯器仍在滴滴作响，每多响一次，Kylo的身体便僵硬一分，宜疏不宜堵的道理运用在这件事上虽然可鄙却能给他带来卑劣的乐趣，他笑了笑，摆出虚伪的宽容态度，抬手将通讯器递到Kylo耳边：</p><p>“Phasma的电话。将军有事找你，你要不要接一下？”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年轻的时候浏览色情片，这一类“接着电话做爱”的内容常见到让他感到俗套和厌烦，可当这场景真正出现在他生活中时，他头一次意识到了这种事情的趣味究竟在哪里。曾经的Kylo绝不会将这种场景带入生活中，曾经的Kylo根本不用操心要不要去接电话，曾经的Kylo天不怕地不怕，哪怕是Snoke打来，说不接也就是不接，更不要说什么多事的下属或者伦武士团。现如今，区区一个Phasma就能左右Kylo的天平，Kylo对于纪律的畏惧竟然能够战胜性欲，这算是27号给他增添的又一份新奇。腕表被他贴近Kylo的耳朵，铃声的威力就比方才放大了一倍，不想接却又不得不接带给Kylo的窘迫在小狗的歪脸上一览无余。询问Kylo不过是他给这新奇里增添的一抹恶意的色彩，不等Kylo同意，他已经将腕表的界面调至语音通信，按下接通的那一声提示音尖锐得如同扎进Kylo太阳穴上的一根针。Kylo焦急而无措的眼神中，他听到Phasma的声音从扬声器里传出来：</p><p>“怎么这么久才接？我都准备挂掉了。”</p><p>“我——呃——”</p><p>Kylo的喉咙里像是被人塞了块石头。迫切地在脑子里寻找一番借口，Kylo将脑袋歪向一旁：</p><p>“……刚刚上厕所去了。”</p><p>“你不会现在还在厕所里吧？”</p><p>“是……是啊。”</p><p>“怪不得要给我转成语音。我问问你——”</p><p>小狗胡乱转着的眼珠子根本不敢看向他，分明是对着Phasma撒谎，不知为何Kylo在他面前也显得有些不好意思。他等着Phasma将问题问完，看着Kylo的脸上露出惊讶的神色来：</p><p>“要我也去参加？”</p><p>“对啊。刚问了问Hux——Hux陛下，他可能在忙吧，一直没回。你呢？你要不要过来？”</p><p>听到他的名字出现，Kylo这才抬起头看了他一眼。这一眼足够飘忽，“忙”这个词的含义对于他和Kylo来说都一目了然。他缓慢地让停留在Kylo体内地手指动了动，作势要拔出来，可Kylo却一把按住了他的手腕，比着口型告诉他“马上就好”。抽离带来的催促意味让Kylo着了急，贪婪的武士一着急便迫不及待地表达了拒绝：</p><p>“陛下不在的话，那我也不去了。”</p><p>Phasma在另一端抱怨一声：</p><p>“你也太黏他了。你总得自己出来转转吧？”</p><p>“我不是黏他，就是……呃，我的作业……”</p><p>“你的教官也在这儿喝酒呢。你不来点吗？”</p><p>“我还没到喝酒的年龄呢。”</p><p>“你真的以为两个星期以后和现在会有差别？”</p><p>“陛下不会让我喝酒的。”</p><p>“不告诉他就是了。”</p><p>“怎么可能……”</p><p>Kylo看着他的眼神越来越有了求救的色彩，除此之外还有满眼的自己是个乖宝宝的保证。他假意赞许地点点头，嘴唇凑近Kylo的脖子，意表奖赏地咬住Kylo的皮肤，让Kylo后半截的辩解直接没了音。手掌轻轻推着他的胸口，Kylo想要示意他等等再说，可这种拒绝很本就是着了他的道，让他顽劣的乐趣在此刻又高了一层。他听到Phasma变得有些无奈：</p><p>“我还真没见你这么听话过。你确定你真的不来？”</p><p>“不了。我今天还想早点休息……”</p><p>“万一等会儿Hux皇帝来了呢？”</p><p>“他……他不会去的。”</p><p>Kylo犹豫着给出了可疑的答案。用不着多想都能猜到Phasma肯定会问一句“你怎么知道”，听到Phasma真的把这句话说出来时他差点笑出了声。枉顾Kylo对他的温和的抵抗，他弯下身让唇齿继续挑逗Kylo的锁骨和胸口，听着Kylo努力克制自己的喘息，他更进一步地又一次活动起了他的手指。他的恶作剧让Kylo忍不住叫了一声，小狗立刻面红耳赤地对着腕表解释：</p><p>“我、我扭到脚了——呃，其实我也不知道，我只是猜测——”</p><p>“……Kylo？”</p><p>Phasma很明显地沉默了两秒。这两秒让Kylo心虚到额头出汗，他贴在Kylo胸口的嘴唇能够清晰地感受到Kylo的心跳。在Kylo腔内作恶的手指被Kylo的内壁不断压缩，掐着他肩膀的手力度大到开始让他感到疼痛。抬起头看看，本该由Kylo说话的时分，那双有任务在身的嘴快要被Kylo咬成了白色。张嘴就是呻吟、闭嘴就是可疑的两难中，Kylo看起来已经慌得要没了主意。他便又去啃咬Kylo的喉结，他企图让Kylo的声带也跟着失灵——或者他要看看Kylo到底会不会被快感打败，会不会在Phasma面前将遮羞布丢得片甲不留。</p><p>“我、我脚有点痛，所以我……唔、我不去了……”</p><p>坑坑巴巴地把话说出口，Kylo刚一闭嘴就扑到他身上咬住了他颈间的肉。呜咽声虽然弱到大概只有他听得见，他还是能察觉出Kylo那呜咽背后的焦急和绝望。“挂掉好不好”，他听到Kylo带着恳求用气声问他。他不做回应，手指继续冲击Kylo的敏感点，揪着他肩膀的手滑向他的身后，Kylo的兽爪开始在他身上留下不知轻重的红印。他加快了手上的速度，耳边窜进Kylo崩溃的呻吟，短促而一再被打压，只不过打压的效果实在是不尽人意。他虽将腕表拿得很远，倒也在又一阵静默后听到了Phasma的一声干咳：</p><p>“……那算了。……早点睡，明天好好上课。”</p><p>他知道Kylo已经没工夫去理会Phasma的客套话了。电话一旦被他掐断，小狗立刻松放松了对声带的束缚，急促的呼吸像狂风一般为Kylo补充着氧气，不再需要被克制的叫声溢满了整个房间。他将腕表丢到地上，伸手攥住Kylo的勃起，他可以等会儿再挖苦Kylo的失态，此刻正是Kylo向着高潮攀升的关键节点，拖延远不如一气呵成。或许这个差劲的学生早已忘了自己还在上课，对于情欲的渴求淹没了Kylo的大脑，本应学习如何引诱的Kylo现在不过是他怀中任他揉捏的布偶，心甘情愿地将自己完全交付到了他的手中。随着他的攻击越来越迅猛，从Kylo口中喊出的他的头衔愈加混乱起来，“陛下”和“Papa”交替得毫无逻辑，原本还配合着他的手晃动的腰肢已经软得使不出更多的力气。握在他手中的性器开始打颤，Kylo的呻吟变得如同奶羊的尖叫，他的后背猛一吃痛，Kylo迎来高潮的瞬间与他预想的时间点完美重叠。精壮的肉体痉挛着在他怀中变成柔软的布袋，伏在他颈间喘息脑袋像是被烤熟的面团，散发出来的热气染上他的面颊，随之而来的还有Kylo那零碎的、带着感激、讨好和撒娇意味的亲吻。面包与甜腻的香气在此刻相得益彰，呼吸着Kylo蓬勃分泌的荷尔蒙时，他感受到Kylo用他的阴茎蹭起了自己的肚皮。抽出手掰住Kylo的下巴，将Kylo的体液涂进Kylo嘴里，交换了几个简短的亲吻后，他低声提醒Kylo这孩子还有些未尽的事宜需要被完成。那颗混乱的大脑反应一阵，Kylo用舌头舔舔他的鼻尖，缓缓地从他身上滑下去，温顺而乖巧地再次含住了他的勃起。</p><p>高潮后恍惚的状态让Kylo完全放弃了好胜和嫉妒的心理，所有的动作都以讨好和回报他为目的，把他的高潮当成自己的高潮使得Kylo在这短暂的时间里竟然有了长足的进步。他略微施力扣住Kylo的后脑，按自己的需要带动Kylo前后运动头部的节奏，喘息起到了鼓励的作用，随着他节节攀升的快感，Kylo的动作变得越来越殷勤。到达巅峰之前他习惯性地用力按住了Kylo的脑袋，龟头捅进Kylo喉咙深处，那声含混的惊呼加快了他升顶的速度，他的手指用力到指尖陷进了Kylo的皮肤。</p><p>小臂上蓦地攀上Kylo的手，小狗用爪子慌乱地打着他，但他要的就是在这种瞬间射精的快感，他要的就是Kylo这幅因为痛苦而不停挣扎的模样。待到他终于在Kylo的喉咙里倾泄干净，他刚刚把手松开，Kylo便立刻撤回脑袋，身体转向一旁，掐着自己的脖子剧烈咳嗽了起来。他踢了Kylo一脚，指指自己还沾着浊液的阴茎，短暂的对峙过后，Kylo红着眼睛抽了抽鼻子，带着满脸的委屈重新回过了身来。仓促地调整了一番自己的呼吸，双手捧起他逐渐疲软的肉棒，Kylo一板一眼、认认真真地用唇舌帮他清理干净残留的液体，不时忍不住咳嗽几声，显然嗓子里的精液还不肯就此离去。舔舐带来的水声让其中的猥亵滋味得到了延续，直到Kylo觉得自己完成了工作，气喘吁吁地将脑袋搁在他大腿上、脸颊贴着他的性器休息之时，他才撩开Kylo黏在脸侧的头发，拇指揉了揉Kylo有些红肿的眼睛：</p><p>“满意了？”</p><p>“……这话我来问你还差不多。”</p><p>抬起下巴咬了一口他的手指，Kylo翻了他一眼，又把脑袋枕了回去。他在Kylo的语气中听出了浓浓的未加掩饰的怨气，果然，Kylo还是因为他刚才的那番操作闹起了别扭。但这不妨碍他顺着自己的计划延续之后的话题：</p><p>“这么不高兴的话，你可以去宴会上散散心。Phasma还等着呢。”</p><p>“……怎么突然说这个。谁等着我都不去，……我哪儿也不去。”</p><p>“‘十八岁只有一次’，你自己说的。”</p><p>“没有陛下的十八岁没有意义。”</p><p>“那如果我现在去呢？”</p><p>“……不许去。”</p><p>瘪起嘴嘟哝了一句，Kylo让自己又向前了一些，更近地和他黏在了一起。他探身向前，抽了张纸擦掉Kylo唇角残留的精液，大型犬的混合着怨怼的占有欲在这含有命令口吻的回应中彰显无疑。他将身旁的杂物放回茶几上，点了支烟歪着身体躺下，不等他做出指引，Kylo便跟着站起来爬上了沙发。自顾自地将他的衬衣口子全部拆开以便和他的皮肤贴合在一起，将左膝填进他的双腿之间、缓慢地在他身上躺下时，Kylo似乎忘记了去介意自己身体的重量。他倒也不是第一次被Kylo这么压着了，这种窒息感虽不让他觉得怀念倒也不算陌生，尚处于可以忍受的范畴。他的肩颈与扶手间的空隙给了Kylo用胳膊环住他的机会，调整一番姿势以让自己最稳固地抱住他，Kylo用下巴抵住他的锁骨，鼻腔里传出了一声傲慢的轻哼。但这稳定的局面只持续了短短数秒，轻哼刚刚结束，Kylo便又抽回手去扒起了他的裤子。他攥住Kylo的胳膊：</p><p>“你又要干什么？”</p><p>“我不喜欢陛下还穿着衣服。”</p><p>“做都做完了，现在还脱衣服干嘛？”</p><p>“这样你就不出门了。”</p><p>这大概就是他没在第一时间提醒Kylo注意分寸的下场：一次次获得许可的蛮横累积到此刻，Kylo多少变得有些娇纵了起来。他实在是懒得去盘Kylo的奇妙逻辑，就算脱了衣服，他要是真的想出门再穿上就是，裸体根本不应该成为Kylo锁住他的方法，他又不是什么只有一套衣服可以遮体的贫民。可若是不让Kylo脱他的衣服，他们这场关于脱衣服的争论就会无休无止地延续下去，若他直接禁止Kylo继续，反倒会小题大做到让人觉得他有毛病。权衡一番，和执拗的Kylo较劲根本就没有意义，他也便浮躁地挥了挥手：</p><p>“随你吧。”</p><p>不过是能够顺利脱掉他的裤子，Kylo竟然高兴得像是吃到了什么美味至极的甜点。说到甜点——算了，食堂今天供应的不是坚果冰淇淋。holopad不在手边，他也不想费功夫推开Kylo从沙发上离开，基地里大部分人都在放松的夜晚，他没必要让后厨加班加点只为了满足一个已经获得了足够的快乐的克隆人。沉重的躯体虽然给他带来的压力不小，毕竟还是在冬日里向他提供了属于人类肌肤的温暖，这种温暖在他的裤子连同内衣被Kylo全都远远地丢到了一旁时更为明显，他稍微屈了屈膝盖，大腿便在不经意间碰到了Kylo温热的肉瓣。他顺势晃着腿摩挲数次，只一番轻微的刺激便让Kylo收回了心，主动的一方变回了离及格还差得远的学生，Kylo将双手撑在他身侧，撅起屁股用阴唇上下磨蹭起了他的大腿。腿毛带给Kylo的瘙痒似乎也起到了积极作用，他眼睁睁地看着Kylo的阴茎在一前一后的晃动中又有了抬头的迹象。他突然觉得他得去准备个锁精环或者马眼扣，由着Kylo的性欲这么耀武扬威可不太符合他训犬的路数。只是他的思路还没延续到他到底要去哪里搞来那枚锁精环便被Kylo得寸进尺的动作打断，直起身体向前送了送腰，Kylo将那柔软的肉唇压在了他刚刚进入不应期没多久的圆柱上。他咬住烟嘴，戏谑地观赏了片刻Kylo的无用功，等到Kylo胸口的红潮再次浮现、娇柔的呻吟再次作响时，他响亮地抽了一巴掌Kylo的屁股：</p><p>“行了，别折腾了。都下课了，还在这儿努力什么？”</p><p>其实Kylo这会儿的行径和“努力”没有半点关系，他当然知道。Kylo的脑子里早就除了情欲什么都不剩，什么训练什么间谍对这只笨狗来说都和外星语一样难以理解。他的中止和提醒让Kylo停下了晃着的腰，悄然嵌进沙发海绵里的手指证明Kylo终于慢慢想起了他们这一晚的目的究竟是什么，脸上青一阵白一阵，Kylo有些理亏地微微弓起了背。本已复归的欲望跟着打了退堂鼓，半勃的阴茎随着秒数的流逝低下头去泄了气，有些尴尬地让自己从他的鼠蹊部位挪开，Kylo慢腾腾地挪着身体缩到了沙发的另一角。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和方才被踢了一脚时的姿态相比，Kylo这会儿看起来委屈了十倍不止。被胳膊圈住的身体上，娇纵的气场已经像流星一般消失得无影无踪，从某种角度而言，他还真的挺佩服Kylo这种转变情绪的能力。由银河系最好的演员来进行演绎，都不见得能完美表现出Kylo瞬息万变的情绪起伏，可Kylo越是这样，他越能因为作弄Kylo满足自己卑鄙的恶趣味。他拉上裤子拉链，用脚掌撑开Kylo并在一起的小腿，脚心压住了Kylo的肚子：</p><p>“早干嘛去了？早点发挥刚才的本事，我早就判你及格了。”</p><p>“……反正都作弊了，补考一下又怎样嘛。”</p><p>吸瘪了肚皮逃避同他的脚掌接触，Kylo将自己更深地挤进沙发里，别过头躲开了他的视线。好吧，这算是又一种新奇：懂得退缩或会首先选择退缩的Kylo，放在五年前大概是一种人间奇观。五年以前，他那一巴掌打下去，他得到的根本不可能是个缩进角落里的Kylo，他的巴掌只会引来Kylo的反击，他的挖苦只会换回Kylo的见招拆招，Kylo会磨着他的鸡巴直到他的不应期过去，会抓准机会握着他的阴茎塞进自己体内。无论平时过得有多么悲惨，性事方面Kylo就是自我满足界的帝王，有的是方法获得想要的快感和高潮，有的是方法榨取他的空余时间。但现在的Kylo——现在的27号，憋屈得像是被人抢走了最喜欢的糖果的三岁小孩，被人抢走了还没有勇气拿回来，仿佛他变成了军校里仗势欺人的恶霸。现在的27号还脸皮更薄，更容易因为脸皮太薄而干脆破罐子破摔地闹别扭，闹了别扭却又无法说服自己拂袖而去，只能龟缩在沙发角落里一个劲儿地生闷气。他将腿又向前伸了伸，直逼着Kylo到了再吸肚子就要变成了真空压缩袋的程度，用脚心感受着Kylo在到达极限后沮丧地将肚皮缓缓放回来时的柔软，脚掌略微压了压那温热的脂肪：</p><p>“你是真的想补考，还是单纯地只是想要满足性欲？撒谎可是要扣分的。”</p><p>“……两种都有行不行？”</p><p>“好的间谍可以控制自己的性欲。”</p><p>“好的间谍也会知道怎样才能一石二鸟，怎样用最快的速度完成最多的事。如果我表现出一副欲壑难填的样子难道不会更有说服力吗？演戏也不见得非得全是伪装……反正我也是会自己的思考的，一个人有一个人的方法论。……你压着我了。”</p><p>抓起身后的靠垫腾出躲避的空间，将靠垫抱在怀里隔开他的脚，Kylo强行让自己摆脱了与他的皮肤接触带来的被牵制的不适。他没去在意这个动作，只是追着Kylo的话继续道：</p><p>“你既然有自己的方法论，那还来上什么课？自己回去摸索不就好了？”</p><p>“博采众长才能获得好成绩。”</p><p>“我说的话你又不听。既然要博采众长，找你师兄去练不也是一样的道理？”</p><p>“我才不去！都说了没有找他们了！我——反正我只找你练习。你不让我练我就不练了，到时候我就是帝国最差的间谍，把脸都给你丢光了，看你后不后悔。”</p><p>把下巴压在靠垫上、脑袋闷在胳膊里的说话方式果然给了Kylo不少勇气，这种熟悉的气话连篇的表现简直给了他大好的挤兑Kylo的机会。他抽了两口烟，装作进行了一番思考，开口说话声音变得有些低沉，仿佛他已经进行了一番深思熟虑，仿佛他已经被迫因为Kylo的态度而得出了令人心痛的结论：</p><p>“……那就算了吧。我确实丢不起这个人，我也不想后悔。不配当间谍就不要当了，以后晚上不用来了。”</p><p>同他猜想的完全一致，他的指令果然给了Kylo一记重锤。贴着Kylo小腿的脚踝上传来了Kylo身体的颤抖，他的金丝雀此刻完完全全地把自己团成了一颗光溜溜的肉球。其实你现在可以扬长而去了，他在心里对Kylo说。他暗中读着秒，等着Kylo把靠垫甩开、抓起衣服怒气冲冲地红着眼睛从他房间冲出去，但等来等去，他只等到了Kylo的一声抽泣。这声抽泣颇有些恶人先告状的本质，这一点又是Kylo从未消失过的臭毛病。先发脾气先委屈，先哭出来，先无意间占领道德高地。哭泣对他而言没有任何作用，他已经对这种恶人先告状建立了完善的防御机制。他的27号哭了，强忍着不愿哭出声，独自一人抱着靠垫流泪，独自一人像天气女神一样调整自己的心绪起伏。他只是像看着一场细腻而漫长的戏剧一般，带着完全的旁观者的态度抽着烟，好似他并不是这场戏剧中的唯一的其他演员，好似Kylo的哭泣和他本人没有一点关系。Kylo的脾气变了，他想。Kylo变得没那么在乎自己的自尊了，哪怕知道得不到他的怜悯、知道在他面前垂泪只能是自取其辱，Kylo还是陷在那块沙发里不肯出来。他不知道这是不是因为如今他们二者的地位有了上下之分，是不是因为自己有着明确的、Kylo自己也很清楚的生杀大权，是不是因为27号从出生的那天开始就完全处在他的掌控之下，是不是因为Kylo因为无法抵抗而选择自甘沉沦。他开始思考自己到底需不需要Kylo做到这种程度。Kylo曾经的对于自尊的病态般的重视让他觉得可悲而可笑，但Kylo此刻这种几乎没有自尊的状态又让他感到陌生和难以适应。他将脚收回来，下了沙发去倒了杯咖啡。咖啡机带着低频隆隆声响起来，水花溅进杯子里，他突然听到Kylo在他身后说了一句：</p><p>“我也要。”</p><p>……这倒又开始对皇帝发号施令了。27号自己的行为准则简直让他讶异。</p><p>“你不是讨厌喝咖啡吗？”</p><p>“你们大人不高兴的时候就喝那些难闻的酒，我不高兴，可我又不能喝酒。咖啡那么难喝，我就当喝酒好了。”</p><p>“要不要我给你倒杯酒？”</p><p>“我不能喝酒。”</p><p>“我们不告诉Hux。”</p><p>“你……我不喝。我就不喝。我就要喝咖啡。”</p><p>“好，好。知道了。”</p><p>他把已经接好的那杯咖啡移开，从架子上取出了另一只咖啡杯。这是他唯二的两只咖啡杯，他的私人间里鲜少有除了Phasma和Kylo之外的其他客人来访。他将咖啡接好，端着两只杯子回到沙发前，Kylo终于从肉球状态长出了四肢，死死地抱着那只救生圈一般的靠枕弯着腰将杯子拾了起来。一口下去，Kylo立刻被烫得五官都皱在了一起，又因为他嘲笑的眼神气加一等，整个人成了只煮开了的茶壶。他慢悠悠地端着杯子再让自己靠回去，此刻的状态比刚才多少还是要好些，至少现在的Kylo没有刚才那么无趣。他没给Kylo的咖啡里加奶加糖，他就是要看着Kylo每喝一口都像在喝止咳糖浆——Kylo小时候发烧的那几天里，机器人喂的药中Kylo最恨的就是止咳糖浆。他看着Kylo把浴袍捡起来披在身上，牢牢系起来的腰带下方，萎靡的性器说明情欲在Kylo的脑子里彻底吃了败仗。他故意抓起那本《贝托维尔爱经》，饶有兴致地阅读起来，这书确实古老的可以，不少地方都表现出了早已被淘汰的文字习惯。里面还有一章在讲避孕——很明显，这本书写作于避孕套被发明之前。</p><p>眼睛虽然盯着书，他的余光却没有放过Kylo，猫咪烦躁而厌恶地吐着舌头的表情同他预想中一样有趣，一样让他觉得他在看一场滑稽的默剧。可Kylo到底是不甘心做一名默剧演员，书页发出三次翻动的响声后，耐不住沉默的Kylo又一次主动开口：</p><p>“……我明天还要来上课。”</p><p>“我明天有事。”</p><p>他把眼神收回书上，头也不抬地说。Kylo不肯就此服输：</p><p>“后天。”</p><p>“也不行。”</p><p>“大后天。”</p><p>“不确定。”</p><p>“不确定就是有希望对吧？我一直等到你有时间的时候为止。”</p><p>“不是跟你说不上课了吗？”</p><p>“我想做爱。”</p><p>他把书放下了。抬起头来看看，Kylo早已不是那副侧对着他自说自话的模样，早已转过脑袋来看着他，似乎要用眼神从他脑子里把他的脑浆烧出来。他在Kylo身上看到一种他方才没有注意到的攻击性——他刚刚还判断Kylo的情欲已经认了输——他因为Kylo的直白而一阵语塞，不是因为他没想到Kylo会这么直白，他只是没想到Kylo会直白得这么快。陷入绝望中的人果然什么事都做得出来，见他一时间没给出反应，Kylo像是给自己鼓劲儿一般响亮地干咳一声，再次脱掉浴袍朝着他爬了过来。他立刻将书竖起在身前，那本《爱经》却被Kylo扯走丢到了沙发背后，他的小武士夺走他的咖啡杯放在一旁，以一种初生牛犊的气场瞪着眼睛看着他，双手撑在了他的身体两侧：</p><p>“别叫我去找别人。我不去找别人，我不找师兄，不找其他教官，我就要陛下教我。你没空我就等，到了发情期我就去打抑制剂，打抑制剂打到伤身体了我就去做腺体切除手术。反正你不教我，你就是不管我了，既然你不管我，那我做了切除手术又怎样？既然我对陛下没什么价值，那我的身体我自己处置就好了。如果陛下现在就告诉我——很清楚地、强硬地告诉我，不会再教我了、不打算继续培养我当间谍了，那我明天就去预约手术。既然我这么不重要……”</p><p>“你说的这番话和‘你想做爱’一点关系都没有。”</p><p>赶在Kylo把自己的逻辑越补越圆之前，他果断地指出了Kylo前言不搭后语的错误。牛犊的气场塞了一瞬，Kylo一锤沙发：</p><p>“那个等会儿再说。总之——”</p><p>“你想做爱就去做，冠冕堂皇地说要来找我上课没必要。”</p><p>“我不找你上课怎么跟你做爱？”</p><p>“想做爱又不一定非得找我。”</p><p>“那我修正一下。‘我想和陛下做……做爱’，可以了吗？”</p><p>Kylo说出这番话虽然已经丢弃了大部分廉耻，但这廉耻显然还没算彻底丢干净。中途的卡顿让Kylo的意气受损，受损的意气就要用瞪得更大的眼睛来补足。他笑了一声，扶住Kylo的肩膀，右手以颇为色情的方式缓缓抚过Kylo裸露的皮肤，只这一个动作就暴露出了此刻坚决异常的武士纸皮老虎的本质。老虎在他的抚摸下强撑着一副不服输的气势，他像是打磨工艺品一般耐着性子将Kylo的气势慢慢打磨。他用手在Kylo胸口完成了一圈巡游，眼看着Kylo强壮的肌肉抖得越来越厉害，他的手指沿着Kylo的下巴向上抚去，拇指按住Kylo的下唇：</p><p>“好的间谍是不能带着私欲行动的。”</p><p>“我……我对其他人没有私欲。”</p><p>纸皮老虎的嗓音到底是证明了他的抚摸带来的效果。半分钟前还趾高气扬的语调这会儿变得沙哑而柔软，接下来的声音更是如同猫的低吟：</p><p>“我想都要。就当我是贪心不足吧……我想学习成为间谍的技巧，但是我只想让陛下来教我。……对别人我没有私欲。没有性欲，也没有想要天天见到他们的欲望，我对陛下有的一切欲望和他们都无关。我可以等。如果陛下没有时间，我可以等，等多久都行。就是别丢下我。……没有陛下我就不知道还能做些什么了，没有陛下我就没有方向。我保证以后不胡来了，以后什么都听陛下的指挥。性欲已经存在了，我不想否认，我自慰的时候必须闻着陛下的味道才能射出来，其他人我想都不愿意去想。我已经承认了我的弱点了，以后我可以去改正。所以……”</p><p>嘴唇摩擦着他的手指絮絮叨叨，Kylo话语中的逻辑性已经变得微乎其微。到头来Kylo还是认了输，比起大发雷霆，Kylo最终还是选择了软磨硬泡。Kylo没有像以前那样转身走人再当什么都没发生过，新的27号不喜欢让争论无疾而终。话已经说到了这个份儿上，再激怒Kylo就显得没了什么必要，他收起作恶的心，让拇指探进Kylo的嘴里，按住Kylo的舌头：</p><p>“你得先学会别那么着急。”</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>抓住了他给出的机会，Kylo立刻知趣地含住了他的手指。他在Kylo的舔舐中继续道：</p><p>“我让你停你就得停，不能因为我让你停下来了就不高兴。”</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>“你是不是还想从我这儿要个机会？”</p><p>“唔唔。”</p><p>“……下周二吧。下周二晚上我有空，你下次继续努力。”</p><p>“我于定。”</p><p>Kylo含含糊糊地点头应道。似乎是对自己说出来的囫囵话不满意，Kylo把他的手指吐出来：</p><p>“下次我们学什么？”</p><p>“……告诉你你又能怎么样？”</p><p>其实他也没想好下次他打算做什么。在“下次”之前，他还有整整四天的工作要做，他有无数个会要开，有无数份报表要看，有无数手下等着他发号施令，有一整个银河系等着他的指挥。但本应忠诚于他的武士似乎并不操心他会不会过劳的问题，他的武士恐怕只会为了能和他独处而炸了整个银河系。没看出他缺失答案的真相，Kylo全当他是在卖关子，满是干劲儿地回答他：</p><p>“我要回去预习。”</p><p>“预习——你有什么好预习的？”</p><p>他真没想到Kylo是这个打算。但Kylo对他皱起来的眉毛视若无睹：</p><p>“所以要陛下告诉我下节课要学什么啊。”</p><p>“你打算怎么预习？私下触碰自己可是被禁止的。”</p><p>“刚才都允许我和别人做爱了，现在怎么又把规矩改回去了？”</p><p>“你愿意和别人做爱我就再改回来。”</p><p>“……那算了。预习嘛，就，看看书……”</p><p>“书上不一定有。别闹了。”</p><p>“……也不一定就光看书，”</p><p>Kylo的声音瞬间变得更像是自言自语的咕哝，舌头舔舔嘴唇，Kylo低着头继续道：</p><p>“我十八岁了。可以看色情片了。”</p><p>……色情片。</p><p>……行。</p><p>Kylo的脑袋像是长歪的树，他永远想不到树枝会伸展到哪里去。十八岁不可以喝酒，但可以看色情片，Kylo的算盘打得比他想得还要仔细。伸手指了指他的holopad，Kylo咽了口唾沫：</p><p>“我现在的pad上没有基地外部网络权限。陛下给我开一个就好了。”</p><p>“没门。”</p><p>“就开一个嘛！只要色情片网站的就可以了！”</p><p>“哪有只开色情片网站权限的？”</p><p>“那我怎么办？预习又不让预习，来你这儿次次不及格，我念了这么久的书都没拿过这么差的成绩——”</p><p>“这和你念书又不一样，你看不看都没什么区别。”</p><p>“我得学嘛！我得有参考才知道要怎么努力啊！书上的东西都是老古董了，新的资料我又找不到，只靠练习你又没有那么多时间，我根本没法进步！陛下，求求你了，我只要一个权限……”</p><p>实话实说，给Kylo单开一个色情片网站权限他不是做不到，可要是技术部门在监控网络的同时发现Kylo的权限开给了什么东西，他一点都不怀疑他那群下属会在背后大嚼舌根。若是为了避嫌而把全部访问权限都给了Kylo，事情又会回到他曾经担心过的那个方向去：万一Kylo注册了什么SNS账号，他和帝国总部的脸面绝对全部玩完。考虑再三他也找不出给Kylo开权限的可能性，刚要准备再次拒绝，Kylo已经咬了咬嘴，趴下来“叭”地亲了他一口：</p><p>“我十八岁了，Papa。”</p><p>“……你已经说了一晚上了。”</p><p>“我想许愿。”</p><p>“……你别拿这个事儿……”</p><p>“我想许愿，Papa。我想看色情片。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本着“心诚则灵”的念想，低下头去以亲吻神像般的虔诚再次碰住Hux的嘴唇，Kylo的动作轻柔得仿佛自己的思想里没有任何杂质，没有任何出于一己私欲的谄媚和讨好的因素来打扰这片刻的安宁。片刻的安宁在Hux的沉默中沉默地发挥着自己的作用，将身子微微抬起，Kylo努力不让自己的眼神中表现出过多的期待，在神灵面前人不能显得太过贪心——无论如何，与Hux相处的法门之一是要学会等待。他用牙齿咬开Hux皱着的眉头，唇瓣擦过Hux脸上他喜爱的高峰与低谷，同Hux的关系发展到与性有关的层面之后，他总是庆幸他有了更正当的理由来不让自己的嘴唇仅仅停留在Hux的唇角。</p><p>“只是色情片而已嘛……Papa，这么微小的愿望，皇帝陛下不难满足我吧？”</p><p>配合唇部带来的狎昵，他让自己落在Kylo腰上的屁股也跟着动了动。对于真正的“引诱”他仍是一知半解，具体该如何把“引诱”和“撒娇”结合到一起他也不甚了了，但方才他摩擦Hux性器的举动从某种意义上而言算是已经得到了Hux的认可，重复已知的成功经验就成了一个初学者的本能。更进一步地，他俯下上身，让自己的胸口与Hux的贴合，像条海参一般在Hux身上缓缓蠕动，挺立的乳头受到Hux的胸毛带来的刺激，让他微微呻吟出了声。……他得打住，他想，至少他的大脑不能完全被这些快感所支配——他还得和Hux讨价还价。一个成功的间谍——唔，Hux的手放在了他的腰上，正在滑向他的屁股。他希望Hux不要再给他一巴掌，他的屁股已经不受控制地轻微抽搐了起来。……他刚才在想什么来的？一个成功的间谍，要学会——</p><p>“我看你不用看色情片就已经学到不少本事了。”</p><p>Hux没有打他的屁股。Hux只是捏起了他屁股上的肉，好像他的屁股是个等待被烘焙的面团。他咬咬Hux的下巴：</p><p>“还学得不够多。我还能表现更好的，Papa。”</p><p>“你是不是认定了我肯定吃你这一套？”</p><p>“什么？不，唔……哪一套？”</p><p>“你以为叫我几声‘Papa’就能说服我满足你的愿望了。”</p><p>他抿住嘴，内心感到不服气的同时又一阵挫败。他不想承认但也不能否认Hux说的就是那个道理，尽管他现在才在Hux的提醒中认识到这一点，他其实早就以为他已经熟练地掌握了向Hux撒娇的方法，熟练地学会了如何用这个平时绝对不会出现在他口中的禁忌的称呼来获得自己想要的东西。说是“熟练”其实也更趋近于本能，他只是这么想了，他便这么做了。他这么做了，他被Hux一眼看破，看破他的Hux似乎根本不买他的帐，他就被他的皇帝陛下推进了一个尴尬至极的境地里。他开始在恼羞成怒和死缠烂打两个选择中徘徊，但在他做出选择之前，他的身体突然敏锐地察觉到了臀缝后方的异样：他的皇帝陛下再度勃起了。</p><p>这简直是运气抛给他的橄榄枝。他立刻坐直了身体向后探出手，摸索着抓住那精细的拉链扣，笨拙地向下拉动了拉链。他相信动作比语言更有说服力，他听着金属零件之间美好的摩擦声，愉悦的芳泉在内心汩汩喷涌。他掏出那精神奕奕的肉柱，让自己的下身叠上去，腔道中分泌的粘液沾湿了皇帝陛下的阴茎，他柔和泄出了嗓子里憋着的那口气。只需要用身体让Hux进入全勃状态即可，他做好了将那根勃起吞进自己身体里的准备——</p><p>“<em>——</em><em>现在是帝国基地早上七点钟</em><em>——</em>”</p><p>……醒醒，Kylo Ren。醒醒。别做梦了。</p><p>
  <em>“——</em>
  <em>早上好，Master Kylo。今天上午的第一件事是去训练中心参加伦武士团的训练</em>
  <em>——”</em>
</p><p>蓦地瞪大眼睛看向空旷的枕头，伸出手“啪”地一声拍在床边的BB-9E的脑壳上，Hux赫然消失的现实里，Kylo悲切地发出两声疲倦的呜咽，用拖得长长的尾音宣泄了自己的不满。近一分钟的时间里，哪怕他的脑子已经拒绝再度入睡，他还是没能打起一丁点精神从床上爬起来。“春宵苦短”这一形容也同样适宜于梦境，他简直要恨死了时间和BB-9E不肯让他在梦中得到一次虚幻的满足的叨扰。梦可以拿来填补遗憾，虽然梦醒之后得到的只有空虚；可连遗憾都不能填补完整、遗憾之外是更多的遗憾的梦又算什么？他这场重复了三次的春梦究竟想对他做些什么？</p><p>面朝下趴在枕头上回味梦里他摩擦着Hux时身体产生的震颤，想象力为他带来了美妙的与Hux交合的场景的绘图。他想象他就那么顺畅地将Hux的肉棒吞了进去，他征服了Hux的身体，顺带就征服了Hux的意志，他的皇帝陛下高潮之前给出了他开放网络权限的允诺，让他爱意喷涌，让他大喜过望。这允诺重要吗？重要，但没有他吃到Hux的鸡巴那么重要。他希望自己溺死在梦里不要醒来。梦里他有Hux的关爱，他有Hux的手，他有Hux的宠溺，他有Hux对他的百依百顺。梦醒了他什么都没有，他只能躺在他的床上凄凄切切，下身烧得像块等着人泼水的碳，情欲从一大早开始就钳住了他的命门。更让他觉得悲惨的是，倘若他的梦是对过往的现实的复盘那到还算有点人性，可惜包括他发现Hux再度勃起的那一瞬间在内，此后的一切根本就没有发生。现实中，那天晚上无论他怎么像块劣质的橡皮泥一样在Hux身上打滚，他的皇帝就是不肯松口，不肯显露出一丝半点的被他说服的神色。他最后还是不可避免地赌起了气，可他没出息就没出息在明明赌着气他还要像只八爪鱼一般赖在Hux怀里不肯走。他气哼哼地缠在Hux身上，气哼哼地陪着Hux一根接一根的抽烟，他的皇帝全然不把他的脾气当回事，抽起第二支烟时甚至拿着holopad看起了报表。他让自己枕在Hux胸口，嗅着他最喜爱的气息，信息素强迫他的心灵轻手轻脚地重归宁静，神志恢复时已是Hux推着他醒来要他滚到床上去。他的耳朵由此竖起来，但他的妄想没能持续得超过两秒。“滚去睡觉”，Hux有些不耐烦地命令他。他的耳朵便又耷拉下去了，他噘着嘴垂着脑袋走进了Hux的卧室。他像个大铁锤一样“咚”地栽在床上，裹着被子滚到了角落里，一时半会儿不肯把被子交还到Hux手中；只是他的脾气还没恢复多久，被褥让他久违地感受到的温馨又“唰”地揭走了他那层失落的表皮。Hux揪着他身上的被角爬上床时，他忽然意识到：</p><p>……再怎么说，他今晚能和Hux一起睡觉了不是吗？</p><p>虽然他今天考试失败，虽然他今天学习成果不尽人意，虽然他今天服务Hux的过程充满坎坷，但Hux给他的“作弊套餐”到底还是包含了这样一条福利。他在被窝里躺着，将被子重新分给Hux的过程中，他看着他的皇帝准备跟他睡早同一张床上，幸福到感觉自己变成了第一次洗泡泡浴的小狗。小时候他不知道Hux床上的布料可以这么顺滑，现在他发现Hux的被子竟然如此蓬松而柔软。他深深地呼吸着被子上恰到好处的馨香味道，这味道不会寡淡到让人觉得可有可无，也不会浓烈到掩盖掉Hux身上的信息素。那一夜他睡得甜美而安稳，那一夜他什么梦都没有做。他最大的梦想就在他身边了，他还需要做什么梦？那一夜过去之后的早上他仍是幸福的；他没有意识到接下来的几日里他会面临怎样的危机。他像孩童时期那样拉着Hux的手穿行在走廊里，回到自己房间之前他以一次接吻作别，他其实知道分别之后这种甜蜜而苦涩的感受只有他才会有，但他无法控制自己这种毒性强烈的自作多情。彼时他还不知道毒性已经开始发作，彼时他还能做到精神抖擞地去和他的师兄在训练室里斗得你死我活。到了晚上七点，事情开始有了变化。七点零五分，他盯着沉默如斯的腕表，突然后知后觉地注意到一个事实：</p><p>他的生日已经过去了，他的“作弊套餐”也已经过了期。一次特殊情况并不能为他带来永久的特权，套餐过期以后他得到的该是什么待遇还是什么待遇。七点十分，他的皇帝还是没有召他到私人间去；七点半也没有。八点、九点、十点、十一点，到了睡前他终于接受了他今夜不会得到皇帝垂怜这一他不愿接受的事实。那之后他开始做这场充满了他的不甘的梦，那之后到如今已经过去四天。四天里他总是重复同样的梦，同样的梦总是在早上七点戛然而止。梦境截止的时间点简直令他发狂：</p><p>一大早就硬得发痛真是烦死人了。</p><p>性欲这一恶魔的敦促之下，他不清醒的大脑开始操控着他向着自己压在床单上的阴茎伸出了手。所幸BB-9E突然问了他一句要不要听今天的银河新闻，一声哔哔啵啵险些让他从床上弹到天花板上。爬起来吐出一句诅咒，在床边颓丧地坐了片刻，他仿佛听得到他的性器对他的嘲笑声，他丢下对他的情绪一头雾水的BB-9E大步走进了浴室。将水温调到最凉的那一档，打开花洒的瞬间他便像只被拔了毛的鸡一般在浴缸里乱窜了起来，五分钟的冷水浴同前几个早上一般，如常地将他的性欲打进了冥间。瘫在浴缸里用热水让身体回温时，他板着指头开始数起了数：四天过去了。四天，从周六到周二。昨天晚上Hux还是没召他过去，但他此刻算不上完全清醒的脑子又在提示着他“周二”好像是个什么很了不得的概念。</p><p>……周二。</p><p>今天是几号来的？……周二。</p><p>31号，周二……31号——</p><p>他在浴缸里闭着眼定神到一半，突然又站起来，顾不上身上还挂着水珠，脚底打滑地从浴室里冲了出去。他这一通折腾让BB-9E疑惑万分，可他也懒得去理会——或者说，他没工夫去理会9E带着疑问的电子音。往身上裹着浴巾，他跑到墙上挂着的日历前，一手揪着浴巾前端，一手协同嘴巴咬开笔盖，视线汇聚在今天的日期上，果不其然，那里被他重重地画了一个圈。</p><p>圆圈下方，写着一行已经被他涂黑了一半的字：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>晚上九点，Hux陛下</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>Hux陛下的私人间。</p><p>这是他在头昏脑涨地从Hux的房间里走出来的那天早上圈住的日期，下方那行字是他满怀期待地写下的对未来美好的畅想。写下那行字后他又产生了警惕心理，若是让好事者发现他的行踪可不是什么明智之举。为此他涂掉了“私人间”这个关键词，反正这词已经关键到了就算把他烧化了都能在他的焦骨上看得到这串字符的刻印的程度，用脚指头想想他都知道自己绝不会忘。他发现自己已经没什么好在日历上补足的了，便又缓缓将马克笔塞回笔盖里去，膝盖软绵绵地在地毯上跪下，他歪着脑袋，像个白痴一样对着哼了几声。</p><p>31号，周二，本月的最后一天。他18岁那个晚上，Hux允诺他来自己房间里的“下一次”就在今天。</p><p>自顾自地笑了一声，他突然有点想不通自己怎么会等到进了浴室才想起来这档子事。过去的几天里这张日历几乎要成了他最亲密的朋友，每天同他见面的次数恐怕会让日历本身都感到厌烦。在房间里写作业的时候他会有意无意地抬头看看这张纸，吃饭的时候他会停下刀叉一阵阵地看着那个圈，早上起床他会带着对于煎熬的忍耐以祈祷的心态看着那行被他写下的字，唯独今天早上他在烦躁之中忘了今天就是约定之日这档子事。现在他想起来了，他的烦躁就像是被雨水洗刷过的空气中的尘埃，踏踏实实地落了地，不再给他带来令他痛苦和焦虑的纷扰，不再让他觉得今天又是个难捱的、会因等待而度日如年的悲惨日子。他终于又找到了熬过今天的力量；他开始觉得今天的时间会以一种令人愉悦的速度飞驰而过，他感到他的身体正在逐渐摆脱疲惫，紧张和期待让他的心脏重新恢复了跳动。</p><p>晚上九点。</p><p>他看了眼表。</p><p>还有十三个小时又三十分钟。如果可以，他恨不得用原力直接给他的时间加速。哪怕他因为对今晚的学习内容一无所知而紧张到胃部痉挛，哪怕他几乎能猜得到今晚他会因为笨手笨脚而再次遭受一番奚落，但对于“能够靠着与Hux共处而高潮”的期待战胜了他对于考试和测验的恐惧，说到底他早就不要脸地清楚地告诉了Hux他就是想和他的皇帝陛下做爱。接下来的二十七个三十分钟里，只要Hux不告诉他今晚的见面会被取消，他就有了光明正大地前往Hux的私人间的理由，他有了按下门铃的资格，他有了独占Hux的私人时间的机会。他闭上眼做了个深呼吸。无论银河系究竟是被哪个神灵所掌控，他都殷切地企望他不会突然收到一条消息告诉他今晚免了那一趟。</p><p>呼吸逐渐变得平稳而正常的时分，他决定今天的早餐依旧不在房间里解决。他换好衣服，别上那把他用起来已经得心应手的光剑，走到门前拾起他的头盔，简简单单地和BB-9E道了别。趁着廊中无人，他活动了一番自己的肩膀，他让那展阔的骨骼与肌肉呈现出精神百倍的模样，今天依旧是神秘的伦武士团之首将会出现在基地众人面前的一天。</p><p>那么，神秘的伦武士团之首能在皇帝陛下的用餐室里遇到皇帝陛下本人吗？</p><p>带着忐忑的期待，他迈出脚步，行到二楼、离开Hux为他和自己开辟的那片私人区域后，迎面遇到他的白兵恭敬地冲着他点了点头。他步子迈得又大又稳，过去的几天里，出于对自己已经成年的认知，日渐增强的责任感让他一直在试图模仿记忆里自己走路的姿态，模仿到今天他开始承认这种走路方式才是最让他舒适和安心的一种。他已经尝试了多次说服自己别再去在意别人的目光：他能做到在Hux面前不要脸，其他人就更没资格入他的法眼。到此为止他算得上是成功的，他学会了关闭大脑里的窃听器，学会了不去在意那些纷杂的声音。无论对方内心在想着什么，至少他很享受这种表面上的恭敬。转过通往食堂的弯他遇到了他的教官，他这才按照礼数回了礼，微微冲着他的教官点了点头。教官倒也不在意他的点头是否不够谦卑，从始至终应该表现出谦卑的都是他的教官，很早以前Hux就这样跟他说过了。</p><p>而Hux说的话总是对的。</p><p>Hux叫他不必太过礼貌，Hux叫他不必太过拘泥于细节。所以他没有敲门，而是直接刷了身份认证，满是自信地走进了皇帝的私人用餐室的大门。Hux皇帝说过他有资格使用这间用餐室了，他就要为自己能够拥有这种特权而感到自豪。人若是自豪起来，多自信一点又有什么过错？</p><p>——好巧不巧，迈进大门的瞬间，他正看到Hux刚刚吃完早餐，放下餐巾从桌前站了起来。自信的本事突然卷起铺盖夺路而逃，张扬的步伐立刻就打了绊，他的手一抖，“碰”地一声响亮地关上了房间的大门。响动之中，Hux抬起头看了他一眼：</p><p>“……大早上的，你又怎么了？”</p><p>“没、没什么。就是没想到能在这里遇到陛下……”</p><p>他急忙走了几步上前开始辩解。他想他的陛下误会了，他的陛下一定是因为他的动作得出了他在生气的结论。他当然没有生气，他只是没想到他今天真的能在这里碰到Hux而已——过去的几天每天早上他都来，每天早上这里干净得都像从来就没有任何人到访过。他那点自豪的情绪在他的主人面前不堪一击，哪怕没有镜子他也知道，这会儿的自己看起来更像是一头闯进了禁地的、身上处处都写着手足无措的茫然的牛。拧着眉毛观察了他一阵，牛的主人从桌前绕出来：</p><p>“这是我吃饭的地方，你当然可能在这里遇见我。回见。”</p><p>情理之中，他这繁忙的银河大皇帝必然不会因为他的出现而在这房间里多做停留。顶着沉重的头盔的脑袋追随着Hux的运动轨迹，对于客观现实的准确认知并不会改善他因为没能和Hux多说几句话而产生的失望。他眼睁睁地看着Hux的手握上门把，眼睁睁地看着那双手施力拖开金属门，双脚虽然没能勇气十足到追上去，嗓音倒是已经在冲动之下果断地翻过了胆怯的围墙：</p><p>“——陛下！”</p><p>“干什么？”</p><p>就连Hux因为他的声音回过头都成了对他的一种恩赐。他努力不让自己的声音因为情绪的波动而显得尖锐又怪异，咬了咬嘴，他隔着头盔发出被处理过的带着金属味道的声音：</p><p>“今天晚上……那个，我、我们说好的……”</p><p>Hux站在门边思索了几秒。几秒的时间漫长得足够他飞到银河系边缘再返回，几秒钟的时间里他汗如雨下，再长几秒他都怀疑自己会不会脱水。几秒之后，Hux点了点头：</p><p>“好。”</p><p>……好。</p><p>他松了口气的声音成了回响在整个房间里的管风琴独奏。过去的几秒间他忘记了呼吸，窒息感强烈到他无法忽视的时候他被迫提前摘下了自己的头盔。神勇的、传说中的、已经被判定为可以在战场上以一敌百的准帝国首席武士咧起嘴，就那么朝Hux笑了起来。他知道自己的嘴笑起来就会歪向脸的一侧，但既然他的陛下不过分挑剔，他也就不再在乎自己笑起来到底好不好看。可Hux没有多做停留来欣赏他的笑容，他的笑容的后半程都送给了Hux的后脑勺。大门在他眼前滑上，Hux的身形消失在那块金属之后，机器人叮叮当当地收拾着餐盘的杂音中，他唇角的弧线以缓慢地节奏逐渐恢复了正常。</p><p>滴滴答答，他听到墙上的挂钟在他身后无情地前进，盘子收拾干净后的瞬间，房间里一时安静得又变成了前几日他停留在此时的模样。原本在正常区域的弧线又起了变化，他的嘴巴有些纠结地深深抿了起来。从早上开始到现在，唯有此刻这冷峻的空气里，他觉得他终于活在了现实之中。他叹了口气，来到Hux刚刚坐过的那张椅子上坐下，他恨自己身上的布料太厚，让他难以感受到椅子上残留的Hux的体温。他把下巴搁在桌沿，懒洋洋地开始点餐，他的兴奋感已经和自豪一起消失，醒来不到一小时，他就已经感到了因情绪波动过大而感到的疲惫。</p><p>……其实也还好。至少他们今天的第一次见面还算得上是处在私人空间里，对吧？</p><p>至少他还有摘下头盔对Hux笑笑的机会，不是吗？</p><p>回想过去几天里他遇到Hux时的表现，他想，他和Hux至少有一点是相同的。只要离开了那间私人间，只要他们暴露在众人的视线之下，他们遇到的彼此就会变得好像从来就不熟，从来就没什么更深的交集，他们之间就会变回他沉睡之前的那副模样去，那种只是同事关系的感觉、或者说既视感，正随着他的成长而变得越来越强烈。他不知道Hux究竟清不清楚，在如今这种上下级关系的表面下，每次他在走廊里简单地对着Hux点点头擦肩而过时，他到底有多想停下来和Hux说说话。只是他不能停下来，他也等不到Hux做出停留。他只能踏着稳重的步子离他的皇帝陛下渐行渐远，手腕上的通讯器仿佛长出刺来，扎得他皮肤发痛，让他恨不得立刻就抬起胳膊，打下一行字告诉他身后的帝国统帅：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我想你了</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>……恐怕在那个陌生的上辈子，他怎么都不会想到再次醒来之后，他和Hux的关系竟然走到了如此境地。命运可真是个奇怪的东西，梦里来梦里去，命运总有着把现实和过往全都变得如同梦境一般的能力。他希望此后的十三个小时也可以像昨夜的梦一般一闪而过，这样他就可以在一觉醒来之后投入到新的梦境中去，到那时他就可以为那梦境竟然也属于现实而感到欣喜。到那时，他就已经可以站在Hux的私人间门口，等着那扇大门为他打开，等着Hux向他递出一份新的考卷了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>训练结束，吃着饭发着简报，程式化的操作已经不是什么会让人感到紧张的事情，难度并不比用勺子舀起来一颗豌豆要高。重复的事情操作过多就有了以熟悉为名的靠山，除了签上自己的名字发出去的那一秒之外，Kylo已经很少再因为自己要给Hux发简报而感到紧张。心态的放松源于不久之前某个无眠之夜他突然想通的那个瞬间：从最开始，Hux就没有要求过他要定期发送简报；此外，他基本上可以确定Hux读了他所有的简报；第三，就算他发的不是简报是废话，这些废话还是会同样地占据Hux的时间以让Hux完成对于废话的阅读。左算右算，占据优势的都是自己，瞻前顾后地给Hux发简报说到底其实是一种别人没有的权利，这就让他有了被某种力量撑腰的感觉，让他在从说不上缘由的苦闷过渡到欣喜后终于能够一觉睡到了天亮。这一点上想开了，除了发送简报彰显自己的存在感之外，偶尔拿通讯器撒个不会得到回复的娇也就同样成为了常态行为。哪怕他不用想也知道Hux根本不会理他，他还是认准了一个死理：发到就算赚到，只要别贪心过度，不突破Hux忍耐的阈值，随便他怎么造作，让自己开心总归是没错的。</p><p>简报发送完毕，追加了一句“中午饭很好吃”的废话后，Kylo闭上眼，向后靠在了那把平日里只有皇帝有福消受的座椅的椅背上。椅子的设计很是符合Hux的美学：只要屁股不受虐待，其他线条越简洁越好。冬日里的扶手冰凉，没能沾染上空调带来的一丝一毫的暖意，缺乏个人特色的椅背也很难让Kylo陷入到睹物思人后的惆怅情绪之中，靠了没多久他就又向前趴在了桌子上。饭已经吃完了，吃完饭就要午休。回到房间里休息一小时，再抱着holopad出去上课，下午四点以后他就没了事做，他可以考虑要不要去射击场练练自己的准确率——</p><p>中午十二点二十三分。离晚上只有不到九个小时了。</p><p>却还是要长过一个普通人每日的工作时长不是吗？</p><p>说长不长说短不短的时间总是最为难熬。难熬不仅是因为人对于时间的感知会因为期待而被无限延长，另一个从几天前开始就在困扰他的问题在于：18岁生日那天之后，他的情绪又进入到了类似于叛逆期的那种起伏不定的状态之中。敏感地意识到自己的变化并不会让变化由此消失，不如说意识到了这种变化反而会徒增因变化过大而感到的苦闷。苦闷成了扎根在他心里的大树，只有Hux理会他的时候才能被短暂地连根拔起，一旦失去了Hux的关照，那颗树只会比以往扎得更深。早上同Hux的相遇算得上是这种主观感受的佐证，因为对Hux的在乎而在一分钟内产生的大起大落让他疲乏到上午训练都有些无精打采。训练时间之外，师兄们是关照他的，但他有时候也说不清师兄们的“关怀”到底是遵照指令还是真的照顾他。若说真的照顾他，他提出的问题却也并不能得到完整的答案，师兄们对他的过去绝口不提，这似乎又是Hux皇帝下的封口令。</p><p>总而言之，他发现自己处在了一种孤独的状态之中：他没有朋友。他没有任何一个能够说得上话的、能够畅所欲言的朋友，他的感想无处抒发，他的意见得不到他人的重视，他的身份不尴不尬，他的存在本身又像个谜团。他无法离开基地，走得再远不过是基地旁边的小树林，树林里的动物又听不懂他说话，那些动物似乎还有些忌惮他身上的原力。除了Hux这个算不上朋友——他甚至说不出Hux到底算他的什么——的上司之外，他身边一个他愿意多去理会的人都没有。可Hux又不是他想要理会就能理会得到的人，他这副召之即来挥之即去的德行虽然让他自己都痛恨，可每次Hux招招手，他还是会老老实实地夹着尾巴过去。</p><p>毕竟是他自己扬言要做Hux的狗不是吗？毕竟是他每次在见到Hux之后都会快乐得失去所有判断力、像是中了毒一样幸福得浑身冒泡不是吗？</p><p>到头来还是同样的感觉。成长带来清醒，清醒带来思考，思考只能带来更多的苦闷。醒来两个多月，他这憋闷和无处发泄的感觉越来越强烈，晚上望着星空发怔地时候，他不止一次地要求自己下定决心：</p><p>下次见到Hux的时候，他必须和Hux谈谈他想出去看看的问题。</p><p>如今这个“下次”就这么到了，他又发现在这个问题之外他与Hux之间还多的是悬而未决的事情。太多的事情堵塞了他大脑的小水管，加之上午的训练因为他心事繁杂而进展堪忧，他干脆就进入了自暴自弃的放空状态，从离开训练场之后，这种状态延续到了现在。时钟还在提醒着他他每多在这张桌子上趴一秒他就少了一秒回到房间里在床上打个滚的时间，可他其实并不在乎他到底能不能打那个滚。当然，如果他中午不休息一下的话，他几乎可以100%地确定，下午上课的时候他会因为疲惫而精神不济。不好好听课的下场就是他的作业会一塌糊涂，课业越来越难的如今，他下周的定期测验成绩也有可能受到影响……</p><p>算了。还是回去躺着吧。</p><p>对于A+的执念终归还是说服他从桌子前站了起来。哪怕不甘心他也得承认，获得Hux的认可对他而言比什么都重要，从他睁眼的那一刻开始这就成了他的人生准则之一。……不，甚至没有之一。他没有什么别的人生准则，他醒来就是为了加速回到自己曾经是帝国首席武士的那个地位上去，而如今能授予他这个地位的只有Hux一个人。更私人层面的事情他已经懒得再去动脑想，想得太多又得不出什么结论，既然做条Hux的狗就能够让他感到快乐，在无用的挣扎后放弃思考才是趋利避害的唯一捷径。思路是不可能理清楚的，理不清楚的思路会带来莽撞的行为，可既然他从来没在和Hux相处的时候能够与他的皇帝陛下势均力敌，继续这么虎着也没什么坏处……走一步说一步好了，第100次地，他强迫自己这样去想。摇摇头让自己摆脱因为没能堵到吃午饭的Hux而感到的失落，沿着鲜少有人使用的楼梯间回到三层，揉着酸痛的肩膀，他刷开门禁，走进了自己的房间。</p><p>拉上窗帘躲避正午的太阳，蹬掉靴子在床上躺下，喊来BB-9E定好表，算了算他还能睡四十分钟。四十分钟的半梦半醒后他起了床，抱着holopad匆匆赶去教室，今天的课程内容是进阶机械原理，比他一个多星期以前的课业又难了一个等级。三门机械原理学完，按照普通军校学生的进度，就到了能去机库实地操作学习驾驶战斗机的时候，只是他翻了翻他的课程大纲，他竟然没在自己的行程表上找到这项安排。这就让他需要和Hux商议的事情又多了一项：他得提醒Hux他忘了怎么开飞船。这话说出去虽然丢人却也实在是无奈之举，再怎么着，他总不能等着Hux放他出去的时候才对着Hux签给他的飞船手足无措吧？</p><p>……Hux还会放他出去吗？</p><p>不，不。别想了，他不能再想这些事了。他不知道这种对于未来的消极态度是不是也和他日渐激烈的情绪有关，至少他需要懂得不要在情绪不稳定的时候思考太多和自身休戚相关的事情。他试着让自己的注意力集中到教官的讲义上来，冒头的一道题目好歹证明了他昨夜浮皮潦草的预习还是起到了一定的作用。</p><p>题做对了，他得到了教官的表扬；接下来的新内容虽说难度颇高但也不至于无法理解，就算做不到一点就通，教官换了个方法讲解，他也还是能明白个大概。说实话，A+他已经拿了不少了，拿得越多就会将自己逼得越紧，成绩问题面前容不得丝毫的懈怠。他自认为脑子还算可以，他的师兄和他的教官也都不觉得他是个笨蛋。可为什么一到了Hux面前，事情就样样都错得离谱？为什么他在学习性技巧的时候，总是不能让Hux给他一个A+的评价——他甚至都不期望自己能拿到A+。拿到A就不错了，拿到B+也不是说不过去，可总不能连着两次都是F吧？他真的就那么无可救药吗？</p><p>他还记得小时候找不到小论文写作的要领时，他曾经向Hux倾诉过他的苦恼。那时候Hux正抱着他看电视，那天晚上他们的氛围还算得上融洽。他支支吾吾地说了，Hux只是一边换着台一边摸了摸他的脑袋，漫不经心地告诉他继续努力。继续努力就会有进步吗？他转过头，眼巴巴地看向Hux那张视线并未停留在他身上的脸。会，Hux继续心不在焉地回答他。他忧虑地鼓起嘴：</p><p>那我要是无论如何都学不会呢？</p><p>……那就不学了。你出去打架，小论文写得好也没什么用。</p><p>Hux在给出他这个听起来很没有建设性的答案之前，其实还是思考过两秒的。他当时只当他的Papa在靠说反话来刺激他，现在想想其实Hux说得也不无道理。再进一步想想，其实当间谍也不是Hux逼他去做的事，其实Hux那天晚上也说过了如果他不想当的话停止训练就好了。两个答案其实算得上是共通，毕竟当武士不一定需要去写小论文，当武士也不一定需要出卖自己的肉体。彼时他为了向Hux证明自己的能力而选择了死磕写作水平，前几天他又因为私欲和同样的证明自己的冲动而选择了继续接受Hux的培训。——说白了还是自讨苦吃，写作文和当间谍都是如此。但他现在怎么可能就这么认输？他都说了他就要他的陛下训练他了。他丢不起那个半途而废的人。更何况他还没能吞下Hux的那根冰淇淋，欲求不满根本就是加重他的情绪波动的罪魁祸首之一。如果今天晚上可以，他一定要试着延续梦境里未能成真的那部分，他一定要坐在Hux身上完成自己未能实现的愿望，上一次他闹了半天要补考他的皇帝都不肯同意。今天是新的考试了，新的考试之前他“听话地”、别无选择地没有“预习”。没有预习可不是他的错，遭数落就遭数落吧，大不了就顶嘴，再严重点就吵架。吵架……倒也不是不可以，再多了不过就是挨顿打。以死明志算不算担忧过度？他们总不可能吵到那种天翻地覆的程度吧？唉，那天晚上……</p><p>“Master Ren。”</p><p>……那天晚上他在闹着要补考的时候其实又硬了，但是他咬着牙逼迫自己做到“Hux说停就停”。Hux就在面前，忍耐着自己的性欲就比平日里更艰难了十分，今天晚上还不知道……</p><p>“Master Ren，注意听讲——”</p><p>……能不能别再让他遭受这种折磨……</p><p>“Master Ren！回答一下我的问题！”</p><p>教官霹雳一般的呼喊中他终于被拖回了现实，蓦然意识到自己正在走神，他一时间尴尬得涨红了脸。他在教官脸上看到明显的无奈，这已经不是他这几天里第一次犯这个错误了。这几天里他隔三差五就要去思考他和Hux的关系，他还要找Hux商议的另一件事就是他需要靠着频繁地与Hux保持私人联络来保证自己的日常生活不要被情绪严重影响。他抬起头看看眼前的题版，嘴巴开合半天才憋出一句“我不会做”，优等生的自尊以这种方式受到了严重的打击，他恨不得立刻就摔了课桌从教室里冲出去。但他到底还是明白“知耻近乎勇”的道理的，他老实地认了错，恳请教官为他做出解读。接下来的一个半小时里，除了课间休息的那十分钟，他几乎每一秒都在不停地提醒自己不能思考任何课堂之外的事情。控制大脑的走向同样是一件耗费精力的工作，带着一大堆作业离开教室、再一次回到房间里蹬掉靴子时，他累得甚至失去了思考自己晚上该吃些什么的力气。他不想去射击场练枪了。他从枕头下面抓出那把Hux送他的枪，无意识地反复摩挲着刻在上面的他自己的名字，他开始怀念自己还是个什么都不懂的小孩的那两个星期，至少在那个阶段里Hux对他的耐心还没有被他消磨干净。成长曾经那么令人期待，现在却变得无趣和痛苦得让他难以忍受，如果说成长意味着Hux将要以对待其他人的态度来对待他、意味着他的身体会因为性成熟而饱受求而不得的折磨，成长还真是件他几乎说不出什么优点的事情。</p><p>可Hux会因为他过生日而送他礼物啊。</p><p>Hux会因为他过生日而允许他作弊呢。</p><p>Hux会吻他，会把他搂在膝盖上让他满足，哪怕他自己的水平糟糕得扔到妓院里都卖不出钱去，Hux也没有彻底断绝他成为间谍的可能性。他的Papa还是很好的。他的皇帝陛下其实只是在以另一种方式表现自己的耐心罢了。</p><p>……是这样的，没错吧？</p><p>“没错”，他轻声自言自语。如果不这样给自己做心理疏导，他害怕自己阻塞的小水管总有一天会爆裂开来。再一次告诉自己想得再多也没什么结果，他将手伸到一旁，摸索着掏出了帆布包里的holopad。他的holopad在这两个月里已经被磨花了后壳，成了他最亲密的战友之一，可若是打开浏览器看看，输入他在阅读社科相关的论文时抄下来的色情网站的地址后，还是会有那么一行冷冰冰的文字无情地提醒他他没有访问权限。要是Hux就这么一直坚持着不肯给他权限的话，他不如就趁以后飞到别的星球旅行的时候搞一台当地的holopad试试看算了。那么事情就又回到了之前的讨论范畴里：Hux到底会不会允许他到别的星球上去……</p><p>……烦死了。</p><p>想这些事情烦死了，当一只笼中鸟也烦死了。他总得找个日子把这些事情和Hux说清楚，如果有机会，他今晚还想留在Hux的房间。他们不可能整晚都做爱，他们总能拿出一些时间来说说话。他总共有几件事要和Hux说来着？他是不是得列个提纲？是不是最好再做个表格，就像他前几天那样……别想了，Kylo，不要再想了。现在，打开你的教学系统，完成你的作业，Kylo Ren。今天的飞船发动机蓝图你看懂了没有？课后练习的答案你都想出来没有？</p><p>拿起笔吭哧吭哧地开始做他的进阶机械原理作业，浮躁的心情总是在用强大的引力将他拖出专心致志的区域之外。不知道掐了多少次自己的大腿才做完第二道题，从柜子里摸出来一包薯片吃完、喝了两瓶饮料、收拾干净书桌、去阳台上喂了一趟鸟之后，他又一次握着拳头开始强迫自己集中注意力。从第三道做到第五道，从第五道做到第十二道。作业总算是拖拖拉拉地写完了，抬头看看，就算他想去射击场训练也已经来不及。往日两个小时解决的作业让他花了四个小时才完成，准备吃口东西，他才发现时间已经走向了晚上八点半。八点半的话——</p><p>二十七个三十分钟里突然就只剩下了最后一个，分明期待了一整天的见面即将到来之前，他身体猛一前倾，拔腿就跑进厕所里吐出了刚才吃下去的薯片。</p><p>……银河在上。紧张也不能紧张成这样吧？</p><p>他对吐个不停的自己简直感到了诧异。</p><p>擦干净嘴回到日历前，望着早上那个令他欣喜万分的数字，他厌恶地发现此刻除了干呕，他竟然什么都不想做。他开始觉得他今天晚上要完蛋了，紧张从来就不能给考试带来更好的结果。他又拉开一瓶饮料的拉环，咕咚咕咚地灌了几口来让自己冷静下来，他知道他的焦虑已经到了异常的程度，但他同样知道他对此束手无策。再这样下去他怕不是要去看看心理医生，他记得基地里是有心理治疗机构的。但显而易见，事到如今，再怎么妙手回春的心理医生都不可能帮助他平稳地度过半个小时以后的与Hux的会面。他得靠自己了。</p><p>……前提是他自己得靠得住啊。</p><p>坐在床沿烦闷地将双手插进自己的头发里，他叫来BB-9E做起了呼吸训练。一分钟的训练时长他连三十秒都没能坚持住，手腕上突然震动起来的通讯器更是直接给他的训练划上了休止符。他咒骂着这条消息的不合时宜，骂声却在消息弹到半空中的时候戛然而止：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>过来吧。不用等到九点了。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>——发件人Hux皇帝，三秒之前。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从小用到大的帆布包里装上了他的holopad，虽然他很难确定holopad今天晚上一定会有什么明确的作用；除此之外，没有pad那么值钱却比pad要重要得多的是他几天前的下午在基地的杂货店里买来的香皂，12个信用点一枚，铃兰百合味。在杂货店里买饼干的时候他转到了日化品区，十几种香皂里他比对来比对去，闻了又闻嗅了又嗅，终于选定了这块味道清冽的香皂用来掩盖自己身上的甜味。holopad不一定会被掏出来做什么要紧事，做了也不见得Hux会接受；洗澡的时候要是没有这块香皂，可就没法让他放松度过接下来的时间了。</p><p>18岁那天晚上和Hux一起躺在床上的时候，他拽着Hux的手放在自己腰上以营造出一种他正被自己最爱的人搂着腰抱着睡觉的氛围，还没持续几秒自娱自乐的笑声，就被Hux在脑壳上轻轻抽了一巴掌。太吵了，Hux说他。这种事情改起来很简单，他闭嘴不出声就可以；他止住笑容，又把Hux的手放回去，那双手在他腰上箍了箍，手的主人将鼻子埋进他头发里：</p><p>太甜了，Ren。</p><p>唔唔。</p><p>这就不是他轻而易举就能解决掉的问题了。想不出什么去掉自己气味的同时还能停留在Hux床上的方法，他只能离开那双让他眷恋的手，挪动着身子缩到了床的另一侧，隔着几十公分的距离睁着眼睛默默地打量起了被他的信息素侵扰的Hux皇帝。他的动作让皇帝摸不着头脑，那双已经进入睡眠准备的眼睛蓦地睁开：</p><p>你干嘛？</p><p>太、太甜了嘛。离你远点。</p><p>他实在是不能再缩了，再缩他就要从床上滚下去了。可Hux并没有领他的情，帝国皇帝一咂嘴，咕哝了一句“随你便”就翻了个身送了他一个后背。深知得到皇帝的安慰是不可能的，最终他还是扛不住诱惑地蠕动着上了前，猜测着Hux是不是已经睡着了的同时让自己停留在了能够享受到Hux的体温辐射的区域。他望着睡眠中的Hux滚动的眼球，某一瞬间恨不得立刻跳起来找一块香皂或者买一瓶香水盖盖身上的气味。他忍到睡着，忍到天亮，忍到第二天的课业结束，终于忍到他获得了那枚三世单传的定心丸，如今定心丸将要发挥作用，背在包里时的存在感就比他的holopad要强了几十倍。在大门前站定，他向着双手的掌心呵了口气，搓一搓，做了个深呼吸，才伸出手按下门铃。</p><p>八点四十四分。他的夜间培训终于来了。</p><p>尽管要他早点过去的正是Hux本人，可当大门滑开时，他的皇帝陛下并没有如他预想中的那般坐在沙发上看报喝咖啡或是抽着烟打发时间以等待他的到来。视线在房间里逡巡一圈，找到坐在书桌后埋头于文件后方的Hux，他本就紧张地挂在帆布包背带上的手更是牢牢地将背带攥在了手心中：</p><p>“……晚上好，陛下。”</p><p>五秒钟静默的等待后，他耐不住这种令自己尴尬的氛围率先出了声。客厅里的窗户开着一扇，冬日的晚风吹走了房间里的温暖，但坐在桌前的Hux还是只穿着衬衣和长裤，袖口更是挽到了手肘边缘。他琢磨着要不要替他的皇帝陛下把那扇窗户关上，但他怕他的好心的举动只能被定义为多余，怕他遭了训还得结结巴巴地解释自己的意图。但他的注意力很快便被终于Hux的声音吸引过去：</p><p>“晚饭吃过了？”</p><p>“吃……呃，没有。下午吃了点零食，现在不是很饿。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>半真半假的谎言在唯独在Hux这里毫无说服力。可他还能怎么办呢，他只能心虚地点点头：</p><p>“真的不饿。”</p><p>其实也还是半真半假。生理上他确实很饿，刚吐过的胃暂时还没有完全舒缓下去，作呕的感觉其实还没完全放过他。心理上他是确实毫无食欲，想到进食他就只觉得疲惫，吃东西在此刻的他看来比做作业还要让人拿不出干劲。观察了一阵他脸上纠结的神色，Hux最终还是决定放过他：</p><p>“洗澡去吧。”</p><p>他赶忙点点头，脱掉靴子走进屋里，从肩膀上卸下了他的帆布包。他有点羞于将他的香皂光明正大的拿出来，哪怕他知道Hux给出命令后就继续让视线回归到了文件上，他还是像做贼似的遮遮掩掩地将香皂揣进口袋里，迈着大步快速进入了浴室。换洗的衣服不需要他准备，机器人会帮他叠好放在浴室门口；他一如往日一样，脱光之后把所有的衣服都扔进了洗衣筐。</p><p>打开花洒，洗干净头发，直到他开始往身上涂香皂之前，一切都和他以前在Hux的房间里洗澡没什么变化。唯独这一次他觉得他头昏脑涨，平日总要泡一会儿平复心绪的浴缸也没了吸引力，水蒸气浓郁得令他难以呼吸，铃兰百合的气味让他沮丧。难怪这款香皂比其他款式的买的人要少——甜倒是没那么甜，气味实在是馥郁得根本就不应该是军事基地里的人身上会出现的味道。可既然他已经把香皂涂到了身上，既然这香味已经开始发挥作用，他也就没了别的选择，他只能咬着牙将身上每一处都清理干净。抬起胳膊闻闻，情况很难说是到底有所好转还是持续恶化。……没办法，他自己做出的决定永远都那么糟。归根结底他也说不清到底是因为他太糟糕还是因为Hux的脾气太难琢磨，如果今天晚上表现好点的话，他应该有机会说服Hux亲自帮他选一块能够掩盖他的甜味的香皂的吧？</p><p>不说别的，堂堂帝国武士身上散发着奶油糖的气味——光说出去都要让人笑掉大牙了。哪怕这事情与Hux的喜好无关也极为严重，他需要和Hux商讨的事件清单上就这样又多了一条。每多一条他就觉得有人在他脖子里多缠了一条铁链，事情多到如此的地步，他甚至觉得他要累得抬不起头了。</p><p>……若是能把见面的日期改到明天该多好啊。他今天状态不对，他的表现一定不会令他自己和Hux满意的。</p><p>一旦产生了这种念想，从浴缸中跨出来后行走的每一步都多了一份能够压弯他脊柱的重量。从水蒸气的包围中逃离之前他对着模糊的镜子正了正肩膀，他能从那一片水雾中看出来自己身体的大致轮廓，两个月之后的如今他早已不是当初那副稚嫩的模样。他打开水龙头，用冷水扑了一把脸，扶着洗面池边缘又做了几次呼吸调节后，拉开浴室的门，他走出去抓起了机器人为他放在门口的浴衣。</p><p>上一次他也同样除了浴衣之外也什么都没有得到。似乎既然认定了要培训他，Hux就没再把要给他提供内衣一事放在任务清单里，反正一块遮羞布就够他活动一整晚，洗一条内裤还会浪费基地的水资源。他把衣服穿上，腰带打好，被冷风吹过的地板冰凉，赤着脚踩上去的瞬间，他不自主地蜷起了脚趾。他还是上前关了窗户，他的行动丝毫没能起到让Hux抬头的作用；回到沙发前坐下，他等了片刻，Hux还在书桌后坐着没有出来；笔尖在纸质文件上划动的沙沙声在这宁静的房间里过分刺耳，他忍不住转过身去看向了他今晚的老师。从半扭着身子到整个身体都扒在了沙发靠背上，他歪着脑袋，耳朵和侧脸枕上胳膊，每看到Hux抽一口烟，他都要因为Hux严肃的神色而漏一拍心跳。几分钟的注视里他的灵魂有一半都浮在空中，心绪随着他的呼吸逐渐平缓下来的途中，他无奈地意识到无论他心里挣扎和矛盾成什么样，他对于Hux的喜爱就是这么无可救药。</p><p>他的皇帝应该是知道的吧？知道，但不当回事。不当回事就和不知道差不多，不知道其实还比不当回事要强些。在Hux身上一切浪漫的妄想都是扯淡，皇帝陛下的崇拜者全银河系里不可能只有他这一个。比他乖的、比他聪明的大有人在，说句实在话，能够得到Hux这种等级的特殊照顾，他真的应该学会知足了。</p><p>道理他都懂的。</p><p>因为他都懂，他才没去打扰他的皇帝陛下认真办公。他继续趴在沙发靠背上，逐渐变得无聊起来，军歌刚刚哼了一个句子，又立刻提醒自己闭了嘴。他怕打扰到他的皇帝陛下，一条被幸运地挑中的小狗不应该让主人觉得聒噪。闭了嘴之后他又开始想不通，既然Hux的事情还没忙完，这么早——虽然也就早了十几分钟——叫他过来干嘛？他又没有什么事情好做。作业他都写完了，该预习的内容他昨天已经连带着一起预习过了。要不拿holopad出来看看小说？说到holopad——</p><p>他猛一转身，膝盖滑下沙发，一屁股又在沙发上坐了下来。他匆忙将他的holopad掏出帆布口袋，滑进文件界面，凝神检查了一遍他做好的表格，数次回头看向Hux，数次又吞着口水将脑袋扭了回来。手指在大腿上敲了敲，他握了握拳头，如果这样的话，他好像可以找到合理的打断Hux工作的理由——</p><p>犹豫再三，给自己鼓鼓气，他靠着想要让Hux将注意力停留在自己身上的欲望，终于说服自己站了起来。他一步步地向着Hux的书桌靠近，在离书桌还有两米左右的距离时，他的身形可算是引起了Hux的注意。抬头短暂地看了他一眼，Hux似乎已经看破了他的无聊，抢在Hux开口叫他再等等之前，他抬起胳膊将holopad伸到Hux面前：</p><p>“我做了这个。”</p><p>还是有些紧张的缘故吧，将holopad放在Hux那一叠文件上时他没能做到轻手轻脚。一声闷响让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，好在Hux也仅仅把这当成了一次失误。皇帝陛下未对他身上的气味变化发表任何评价，低头看了看他的pad屏幕，Hux的视线锁定在他的表格标题上：</p><p>“——《间谍培训成绩表》？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“……培训人：Armitage Hux，受训人：Kylo Ren。两次F……你给我这个干什么？”</p><p>“陛下要是觉得没问题，我就传到陛下pad上了。”</p><p>“传给我干嘛？”</p><p>“记成绩？”</p><p>“你都学会自己打分了，为什么还要我记成绩？”</p><p>“前两次都彻底失败了嘛，我知道。但是如果我以后没有失败，就不知道具体的评判标准是什么了。还是得陛下来。”</p><p>“上次还赌气说不准备当间谍了，回去了又这么积极。我都打算今天来喊你看个电视再让你回去了。”</p><p>“……别嘛。我上次都认错了，这次也打算当个好学生了。”</p><p>他抿起嘴卖着乖，又把holopad往Hux的身前推了推。他的皇帝放下笔，身体以一种放松的姿势靠向椅背，架着胳膊思考了半晌，叹了口气：</p><p>“行吧。传过来。”</p><p>“好。那、那我们晚上……”</p><p>“我今天晚上很忙。”</p><p>“……上次说有时间的。”</p><p>“皇帝的时间属于银河系但不属于你，Ren。我不可能四天以前就知道今天文件会多到处理不完。自己找点什么事情做吧。”</p><p>“我做什么都不能打扰你工作，那还有什么事情好做？……我要回去了。”</p><p>“行。”</p><p>轻飘飘地给出一句许可，Hux拾起笔推开了他的holopad。抗衡还未开始就已经宣告了他的失败，一口气没顺上来，他差点被Hux噎死在原地。有话反着说在Hux这里根本行不通，他的皇帝时时刻刻都在证明“不把他当回事”不是他的妄自菲薄。再加上Hux到现在都对他的气味不置一词——也不是说他非得让Hux说点什么，他就是不甘心他的努力竟然没有获得Hux的注意，有褒有贬也总好过无人注意。脾气当然是想发的，可他咬紧了压根告诉自己Hux面前他的自尊就是一文不值的烂泥。兀自冒了两秒的火，他到底还是老实下来：</p><p>“……给我点事情做嘛，陛下。”</p><p>“说了要你自己去找了。”</p><p>Hux的笔尖在文件上画了个圈。他盯着那让他头痛的文字一阵嫉妒，他知道这些东西对于帝国的统治来说至关重要，可他就是不能说服自己完完全全地接受自己还没几张纸来的要紧这一事实。真的就这么甩下Hux走人当然轻而易举，可这一晚上他等了四天，能够和Hux在同一个房间里共呼吸已经是他的幸运，要他转身离开根本是他不可能做得到的事。收回自己的holopad把文件发给Hux，他站在那张桌子前和自己闹了一阵别扭，别扭到最后，他决定再赌一把试试看：</p><p>“那我去学习了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我没有课本。”</p><p>“去系统里下一本。”</p><p>“网络连接不上。”</p><p>“怎么可能……你去问问技术人员……Ren。告诉我你要的课本不是我想的那些。”</p><p>“……就是那些，陛下。”</p><p>再次对上Hux的眼睛时，他的瞳孔里露出了赌徒般的背水一战的意气。这种意气很难说能够给予Hux足够的震慑力，但至少他希望他的态度能多少引起一些Hux的重视。他看到他的陛下嘴角挂起来那个他早就习以为常的嘲讽的笑容，他等着他的陛下再说点什么冷嘲热讽的话来挖苦他的锲而不舍，但抱着holopad和Hux对峙了相当长的一段时间、他都开始觉得他眼睛发酸的时候，他也没能等到他预想中的嘲讽出现。取而代之地，Hux突然笑了一声，伸出右手抖了抖烟灰：</p><p>“我不让你看点色情片，你会恨我一辈子是吧？”</p><p>他瘪瘪嘴：</p><p>“……一辈子倒不至于。三五十年倒是有的。”</p><p>“你上辈子都没活够三五十年。……算了，当我没说。你真的觉得你能从那种表演里学到东西？”</p><p>“我学学他们的表演也好啊。”</p><p>其实他不知道Hux所说的那种“表演”究竟是什么。他连看都没看过，哪里轮得到他来挑三拣四、判断那玩意儿有没有价值？不行。他不能动摇，不能被Hux说服，不能信了Hux的鬼话，不能就这么妥协就这么放弃。无论Hux说什么他都要辩论回去，无论Hux怎么拒绝他他都要死缠烂打，无论Hux到底是使用武力还是晓之以情动之以理……</p><p>“拿去吧。”</p><p>他的面前突然扔过来了Hux自己的holopad。</p><p>……什么？</p><p>应允来得快到超出他的预料，他眨了眨眼，半晌没能反应过来。瞬息之间，眼前的holopad变成了他不认识的物体，变成了Hux突然扔给他的打开某处神奇空间的密器，要不要探出手去拿起那件密器成了他毕生的难题。他呆愣的蠢样子没能躲得过Hux的嘲笑，他的皇帝吐出一口烟：</p><p>“不想要了？不想要我拿走了。”</p><p>威胁之下，毕生的难题立刻就得到了解决。他一把将pad夺走，和自己的那台一并抱在怀中：</p><p>“想要，想要。就是没想到陛下答应得这么快……”</p><p>“不是告诉你今天晚上打算叫你来看电视吗？到卧室去自己看，全息想打开的话就开着好了。”</p><p>“……真的？”</p><p>他知道这个问题只能给他愚蠢的形象添砖加瓦，但他实在是对Hux的应允感到难以置信。果不其然，他的愚蠢消磨起了Hux的耐性，他的皇帝神情复杂地——主要是嫌弃地——打量了他一阵，沉了口气道：</p><p>“东西都给你了还要怎样？从今天开始我允许你看色情片，但是你看的时候只能处在我的监督之下。明白了就快点去吧。”</p><p>“明白了。”</p><p>他立刻热情地点了点头。尽管他仍觉得好运过于突兀以至于他仿佛身处云端，但同一时刻，他那在低谷徘徊的气血似乎有了回升的征兆。他感到自己的脸上已经因为兴奋开始发热升温，明明Hux什么都没对他做，他的荷尔蒙释放已经跑出了他能够控制的范畴。舌头舔舔嘴唇，他憋回去那句“那陛下怎么办”，他知道他得到的答案只可能是“我还要工作”，他也便不打算让自己的多嘴多舌带来任何可能让Hux改变主意的后果。抱着手里的宝贝连连行礼，他转身朝着Hux的卧室跑去，步子刚刚迈出，Hux突然在他身后叫住他：</p><p>“你用香氛皂了？”</p><p>“……对啊。好、好不好闻？”</p><p>回过头去的时候，他觉得自己的嘴角已经咧到了耳根。只是他的欣喜没能换来Hux进一步的认真的回应，皇帝露出一副已经获取了所需信息的表情，挥挥手打发他走人：</p><p>“一般。”</p><p>“一般”，却也已经比没有被Hux注意到要强了。他拼了命没让自己立刻抒发对Hux的喜爱，好话他多的是，犯不着立刻就在此刻絮絮叨叨没完没了。就算Hux现在忙得不可开交，他还有一整个晚上不是吗？他甚至可以装睡。按照他的经验，如果他在Hux房间里睡着了，很大几率他都能够在Hux的床上留宿。很好，今天晚上就这样。等Hux忙完的时候他就装睡，等到他们躺在一张床上的时候他再把那些好话说给Hux听……他跑进Hux的卧室坐到床上，大腿触碰到床单的瞬间，他感到自己的原力像碳酸饮料中的泡沫一般壮大了起来。他赶忙让自己克制住力量的波动，钻进被子里靠向床头，后背贴上Hux柔软的枕头，holopad被他放上了大腿。Hux已将那台pad解锁完毕，浏览器页面也已经为他打开，轻咬着舌尖，输入牢记在脑子里的网址时，他的手指有些哆嗦。哆嗦的手指让手势不小心出了错，让他从浏览器回到了pad桌面上，他赶忙又要去将浏览器打开，屏幕左上角的某个程序突然映入了他的眼帘：</p><p>几道不同颜色的曲线，组成了一颗他从未见过的程序图标。图标下方，简简单单地附着了一行名称：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>第27号状态监测器</em>
  <em> 私人用</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手指悬在屏幕上方一寸的位置，Kylo抬起头谨慎地看了一眼卧室门口。确认Hux大概率还在书桌前专注地工作后，他转了一圈身体，开始确认天花板的四个角里都没有摄像机。这房间他已经来过了不少次，这会儿再看看也没什么新鲜感，天花板干干净净，和他自己的房间其实没什么区别。视线再次回到那颗图标上，尽管仍有些担心摄像机会藏在他看不到的地方，心中某处他还是更倾向于私人卧室里有摄像头的可能性低到近乎没有——这可是Hux皇帝的房间，他的皇帝应该不会想让任何人看到他缠着银河系最高统帅睡觉时的那副模样。如果摄像头的威胁不存在，那么除了浏览器之外的其他的程序会不会有报警功能？外人触碰一下就会触发警报那种？毕竟是皇帝的holopad，安保应该严格的很才对。他试着让手指在屏幕上滑了滑，大部分程序都和他平时使用的必备程序一致，剩下的部分他光看看图标就没什么兴趣。唯独这个监测程序，“私人用”的、“27号”监测程序……</p><p>窥探欲与警戒心捆绑在一起，明知道Hux直接为他打开浏览器界面就是在暗示他别碰不该碰的东西，他还是产生了不该产生的好奇心。他几乎是在看到了这个图标的第一秒内就在意起了Hux日常的监测内容，哪怕仔细想想，他从未在意过客厅里那成排的永远亮着的监测屏。但重点就在于那个数字——“27”，这让他说不上来的熟悉。他总觉得似乎有人曾经频繁地在他耳边重复过这个数字，可思来想去，他又怎么都想不起来这个人是谁，而这样的场景究竟在什么时候和什么地点发生过。牙齿无意识地咬住了右手拇指的指甲，Kylo盯着那个图标陷入沉思：</p><p>难道Hux的holopad编号为27号？</p><p>那前面的26个人又是谁？</p><p>27号是不是基地某个核心部件的代码？代码这么简单的吗？</p><p>再看看整台holopad里，除了这套监测程序之外，他没找到其他26个东西的监测程序。牙齿绕着拇指咬下来一圈指甲，他为自己这粗鲁的行径一皱眉，跳下床把嘴里的指甲吐进了垃圾桶。蹑手蹑脚地踩着房间地毯，他探出半个脑袋来望向客厅，成排的显示屏如同之前的每一分每一秒那般仍在时刻不停地运作，他不知道其中是否有一块正显示着“27号”物件的状态数据。趁着Hux还没注意到他，他让自己缩回脑袋来，翻过身靠着墙困惑地思索了半晌，蓦地又觉得自己这会儿疑神疑鬼的样子简直又可笑又没有必要。不过是一个数字而已，他甚至不能搞清楚自己究竟是真的频繁地听到过这个数字还是在看到这个数字后才产生了虚假的回忆。摇摇脑袋重新回到床上，吞下嘴唇内侧被他咬下来的几块皮，琢磨了几秒后，他试着先点开了holopad上的其他程序。</p><p>基地内部通讯器——需要密码、指纹和虹膜三重验证。</p><p>私人通讯器——他平时用来给Hux发消息时用的也是这套程序——同样需要三重验证。</p><p>中央交互工作平台、信用点管理程序、后勤服务程序、文件审阅程序——验证、验证、验证、验证。需要验证但却不会因为点击而报警，这倒是让他松了口气。其他的程序也都大体如此，探索的过程中他发现Hux给他的浏览器完全是个新下载的东西，Hux平时自己用的浏览器也同样带锁。除此之外，便只剩下“27号监测程序”了。有了刚才没有被警告的经历壮胆，这一次点下去时他没有过多犹豫。手指轻轻一碰，短暂的等待后，他熟悉的界面又一次跳出来：</p><p>需要密码、指纹和虹膜三重验证。</p><p>……好吧，好吧。长叹一口气，Kylo拖着下巴，关闭程序后懒洋洋地重新打开了那个他唯一有权限访问的浏览器。企图给自己未经允许就肆意探索Hux的holopad这一行为找一个合理的借口的努力只花了两秒就无疾而终，所有的程序都上着锁根本就是明显地告知了他他算是背叛了Hux的信任。他因为Hux会在这种小细节上防备他而感到伤心，可他又缺乏感到伤心的底气。他这样做了，他才发现Hux在防备着他；而Hux防备的就是他这样的行为。既然自己做错事情在先，他又有什么资格去指责Hux？</p><p>……可Hux给所有的程序都上了锁还是叫人不好受啊。</p><p>……唉，都怪“27”这个数字太诡异了。他不明白为什么这么一个普普通通的数字会让他产生一种心慌的感觉。</p><p>只是诡异也好，心慌也罢，单纯地对于一个数字感到好奇和怀疑，这种问题他实在没用勇气拿到明面上去和Hux探讨一番。他要和Hux解决的问题还有那么多，什么时候他能战胜Hux那些永远都忙不完的工作都还是未知数。他倒想干脆坐到Hux的桌子旁边去算了，若是Hux不赶走他，他好歹还能靠Hux的气味享受享受今晚的“独处”时光。难得能够来到Hux房间却单独一人被留在这卧室里，就算刚刚进来的时候他还觉得有些兴奋，对于“27号监测程序”的探索失败让他又变得兴味索然了起来。——瞧吧，又是这大起大落的情绪，又是这种让他并不好受的在高峰与低谷中反复徘徊的状态。状态不佳，他对好不容易讨来的浏览色情片的权利就突然失去了兴趣，把holopad往身旁的枕头上一扔，他倒下去在床上僵滞地瞪起了眼。</p><p>瞪了许久天花板上的顶灯，重影晃得他眼睛一阵难受。他干脆将胳膊压在眼睛上，在这种人为制造的黑暗中再一次调节起了呼吸。连日以来他调节呼吸的次数多到数不胜数，然而调节的次数越多他越感受不到调节呼吸的作用。焦躁、焦躁、还是焦躁。那种躁动的感觉仿佛铺在他脚下的钉板，让他就算是走个路都不能做到心平气和四平八稳。对这种焦躁的不耐烦又只会加重焦躁，心情好不到哪里去，胳膊又压得眼睛生疼，心火撩拨之下他“腾”地坐直身子，抓起holopad，咬咬牙，又从这让他片刻前欣喜异常的卧室里离开，径直走向了Hux的办公桌。</p><p>在脑子里绘制着自己半分钟后要做的事情的蓝图，他行至一半转弯走向了沙发。抽出自己最喜欢的那只橙色靠枕夹在腋下，在Hux警觉而质疑的眼光中，他装出一副大大咧咧的模样，二话不说将靠枕扔在了Hux的座椅旁。赶在Hux出声问询他之前，他一屁股在靠垫上坐下，动动屁股调整出一个最让自己舒服的姿势，后背靠在了Hux的椅子腿上。其实再怎么调整他也不可能找到比躺在床上还要舒服的感觉，单就后背中央卡着一根木头就能让他如坐针毡，但他需要在Hux身边待着。他不想成为被Hux随意摆放在卧室里的花瓶，这一夜本来就应该和Hux的工作无关，这一夜Hux的注意力本来就应该都放在他身上。情绪不稳人就容易冲动，冲动起来什么后果什么代价都不会让他产生丝毫的畏惧心。把窝进领子里的头发撩出来搭上肩膀，他仰起头装作乖巧地望向Hux：</p><p>“我可以呆在这里吗，陛下？”</p><p>“……你乐意的话就随便吧。”</p><p>许是他那谄媚的模样让Hux感到了不适，皇帝陛下的视线并未多在他脸上停留几秒。靠着恶心人来曲线救国也算是方法的一种，既然目的已经达成，他就没必要继续对Hux的态度挑三拣四。心情好起来他便不自禁地哼了两句歌，哼到第三句开头便被Hux轻轻踢了一脚。知道了，知道了，他嘟嘟囔囔地闭上嘴。他安慰自己没必要对Hux的肢体动作做出过多解读。皇帝嘛，总是很忙的。很忙的人会用肢体语言来沟通。而他和Hux已经非常亲近了，所以Hux已经没必要对他过分有礼了。</p><p>是这样的对吧？</p><p>就是这样。他和Hux从某种意义上来讲就是很亲近，这是客观现实。这是别人没有资格拥有的客观现实。</p><p>想到这里他长出了一口气，再一次深深呼吸，檀木香成了他那座小庙堂里的安心剂。后背虽然不舒服，总体而言他还是逐渐放松了下来。Hux就在身边的感觉好到让人觉得不现实，竖起腿，holopad放上膝盖，在浏览器的地址栏里，他很快便键入了完整的网站地址。</p><p>帝国核心的网络速度果然还是很有保障的。</p><p>大面积的肉色在他眼前铺开的瞬间，他忍不住憋进去一口气。喉结上下滚了滚，从未见过的这片极乐园中，他小心翼翼地将页面下滑，超越想象的内容让他不自禁地微微张开了嘴巴。在此之前他从未如此密集地见过这么多种族的这么多裸体，从菜单里挑选了“人类”这个分类后，他继续浏览起了片子标题：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>帅气爹地惩罚逃课不去上学的继女</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>……唔。呃……。还有，<em>“</em><em>趁妹妹睡觉的时候把巨屌放进她的屁眼里</em><em>”</em><em>。</em></p><p><em>“</em><em>美丽少女被五个赫特人绑架</em><em>”</em>……不不不跳过跳过，跳过，下一条——</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>御姐挑战伍基人的大鸡巴</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>天哪。</p><p>能不能把设定改成只有人类和人类？</p><p>他在屏幕上胡乱寻找了起来。找来找去又找不到具体的设置菜单，一番忙乱中不知道浏览器被他点进了什么页面。全息播放“刷”地在空中出现，没有任何缓冲，Hux的房间里就炸开了一阵突兀的狂乱的呻吟，陡然出现在眼前的立体交合画面让他吓得差点没把手里的holopad扔出去。他仿佛一只被人扔了条黄瓜到眼前的猫，蹬着腿靠向Hux的身体，空中正享受着鱼水之欢的演员给了他莫大的压迫感，好似两个怪物般让他感到恐惧。房间里浪叫声连连，他抓着holopad想要赶紧调节声音，紧张之下却怎么也做不准将声音调低的手势，翻到pad背面时他胳膊一抖，这玩意儿还是从他手中飞了出去。这下就好看了：他的皇帝的两腿之间到桌子底部的空间里，一对儿男女正忘情地处在性交的最高峰，他手忙脚乱地用原力移开桌子好让自己能够钻进去将pad捡出来，终于摸到pad的瞬间他立刻趴上去堵住了投影镜头。他松了口气，心跳在耳边狂乱作响，将手伸进胸口下方按下holopad的关闭键，这才晃晃悠悠地抱着pad坐了起来。</p><p>然而气还没松到底，缓慢地滚到他身前的笔、散落在他身边的文件纸页让他把兀地这口气又提到了胸口。脑子里快速地以走马灯的形式回顾了十几秒里他都做了点什么，侧过脑袋看看门口，金属门前正堵着一张被他一把丢过去的书桌。抱着holopad的手哆嗦起来，脖子僵得想被打了石膏，他胆怯地看向了他的皇帝陛下，转头Hux的过程中他只觉得自己的每一处骨头都在咯吱作响：</p><p>一只手夹着烟，另一只手撑着额头，翘起的腿部线条传达着明显的烦躁，皇帝脸上的表情里满是无奈和不满。他扯着抽搐的嘴角尴尬地假笑，慢腾腾地将pad放到一旁后开始疯狂地收集起了地板上的纸张。他那鲁莽的一推让文件和文具从桌子上飞出去飘得整个房间里都是，为了节省时间他不得不再次用原力收集起了这儿一处那儿一处的纸笔和零碎。</p><p>“我、我不是故意的，我刚才……”</p><p>道歉最好不要等到他收拾完了再说，在地板上草草地对齐收回来的纸页时他已经语无伦次地开了口。Hux的呼吸声这会儿在他耳朵里成倍地放大，呼吸的频率完美地说明了Hux正在压着肚子里的火。小刀从他眼前飞过，有惊无险地被他收进笔筒，下一秒，注意力的分散之中他被一页文件猝不及防地糊了脸。抓下来瞥了一眼，《29号实验报告……》之类的标题，他顾不上看那么多就立刻将这页纸和其他纸张收拢到了一起。下一张，再下一张……完蛋了，还以为他自己对于原力的操控已经炉火纯青，谁知道紧张起来还不是要给他和Hux添这么大的麻烦。他要不要主动请命帮Hux整理文件？他能分得清这些纸哪页和哪页是一套吗？这么多文件——少说也有一百多页——这——</p><p>“……我是不是就非得在工作和你中间选一个你才满意？”</p><p>叹息之后，他听到Hux用一种经过了克制和忍耐的语气压抑地问他。他赶忙摇起头，伸长了上身去捡离自己半米开外的订书机，还没来得及恢复姿势便被Hux一脚踩上了后背，“呜嗷”一声趴在了地上。这一脚踩得他几乎要掉泪——不是因为他感到疼痛，只是他在Hux的这一动作里没能找到任何原谅的意味。皇帝的怒气值似乎还没有攀升到最高点，但他几乎确定他今晚没有好果子吃了。</p><p>“我错了。我不该打扰陛下工作的。我这就……”</p><p>“晚了。”</p><p>“呜。”</p><p>他认命地让脑袋贴在了地毯上。以如此之近的距离观察地毯，他才发现在他刚才的冒失中他还打翻了Hux桌上的烟灰缸。几次吸气中，藏在纤维里的烟灰呛进他鼻子里，他痛苦地咳嗽了两声，眼泪涌出来消失在了太阳穴下方。他盯着Hux没有踩在他背上的那只脚，对自己的恨意每一秒都比前一秒更烈，不敢大声哭泣带来的憋闷让他感到窒息，他希望自己可以就这样化为烟尘从Hux的房间里飘出去。他贴在身侧的手微微抓了抓，以及其缓慢的速度，他让那张被金属门撞掉了一个角的桌子缓慢地挪回了他的身旁。整个过程让他说不出的煎熬，更让他觉得煎熬的是在这个过程里Hux一声不响。他还是没控制住地抽噎出声了。他想把身子团起来以让自己感到安心，可是以他现在这样的状态他无法改变自己的姿势。究竟是从哪里开始出了错？……他不觉得他此刻混乱的大脑能够帮助他理清楚事情的根由。他只知道他又搞砸了。他这次的失败简直没有任何被原谅的可能。</p><p>后背上的脚推了推他的脊椎，Hux抖下的烟灰在他眼前飘落：</p><p>“我让你到卧室里去，你偏要跑出来干什么？”</p><p>“……我想和陛下在一起。”</p><p>“Pad掉了就掉了，你干嘛要把桌子推开？”</p><p>“我怕打扰陛下办公。对、对不起。我太害怕了……”</p><p>“所以你直接把我打扰到公也办不成了。”</p><p>“我真的不是有意的。我只是怕陛下受到影响……”</p><p>“哪儿来的影响？”</p><p>“片、片子太吵了。”</p><p>“你可以直接跟我要副耳机。”</p><p>“我被吓到了。”</p><p>“……你自己闹着要看色情片，然后随便一个色情片就把你吓到了？”</p><p>“我没有看过……”</p><p>“……Ren。你让我说你什么好？”</p><p>“什么都行。……我错了就是错了。”</p><p>他的道歉许久没能得到Hux的回应。真心话听起来也像是在狡辩简直是个死局，他不知道还有什么办法能抹消他给Hux带来的影响。本来Hux就忙到没工夫管他，这下他又不知道要把Hux的进度拖延到什么时候去了。任何人的耐心都是有限度的，一次次累积下来，他不知道什么时候就会……</p><p>后背上的压力倏然消失，Hux从座椅上站起来捡起了他垒在一旁的文件。他却仍是趴在地上不敢动，他觉得自己的肉身在这一刻像条占地面积过大的鼻涕虫。他听到皇帝陛下随手将文件扔在了桌子上，他看到那双脚不急不慢地走向卫生间消失在了门后。时光像是被按下了暂停键，不知多久后他才慢腾腾地坐起来，抱着膝盖环视起了周身，郁卒之中他庆幸地发现他还没有将整个屋子破坏的一塌糊涂。他费力地起身，将桌椅挪回原位，垂首站在桌边，惶恐之中不知还有什么好做，只能静默地等待起了他的陛下从卫生间里出来。他听到门响，听到脚步声离他越来越近，他哆嗦着肩膀没有勇气抬头。他想听到Hux对他说要他今天先回去，但他又不想离开这里，归根结底他迫切地需要Hux的原谅，无论什么形式都没关系。他看到Hux的那双腿走向了那排监视器，皇帝陛下在屏幕前停留片刻，转身走到了他身前。几秒钟的时间里他无法呼吸。Hux伸出胳膊去拾起了什么东西，紧接着他就被holopad敲上了脑门：</p><p>“回卧室去。把门关上，老老实实呆着，别出来，别把我房间拆了。剩下你干点什么随意。——我半个小时以后过去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>躺在床上用被子盖住脸，开着空调、温度适宜的房间里，Kylo把自己裹在一片私人营造的秘密空间中持久地发起了呆。Holopad的屏幕光线不知在多久以前就已经灭掉了，黑暗之中他能够接收到的信息只剩下自己的呼吸声。用力过猛以至于让他陷入尴尬境地的原力在此刻被他封进了内心的小箱子里，咬着下唇抽抽鼻子，他暗自决定再也不要在Hux的房间里使用这种力量。这种力量白天会让他自豪晚上会让他难堪，他不如白天训练的时候就用个够本，用到他入夜之后再也不想使用这种能力。学会控制不可避免地将要花费一段时间，但只要他足够耐心，他总有一天能以条件反射的方式在踏进Hux房间的第一秒就关掉原力的阀门。</p><p>……对，就是这样。一直以来，Hux对他能够使用原力这种本事不置一词，他的特殊性向来都是由师兄们告知，加上他的皇帝曾经直言过“你对帝国没那么重要”，可见他的能力在Hux面前一文不值。一文不值也倒罢了，偏巧还要因为这种能力给Hux添麻烦，添麻烦还不是一次两次，他此刻内疚得巴不得把自己炖成一锅肉给Hux吃。然而Hux并不吃他的肉；Hux也并没有打算抽他鞭子。Hux对他说的话比起责骂更像是埋怨，他不明白这到底是因为Hux对他仍有耐心还是Hux已经耗尽了最后一点耐心。皇帝陛下耗尽最后一点耐心之后的表现就是这样吗？这样冷静地不与他计较，这样淡然地叫他回来等着，留下他不安地消解着对于半个小时后的未来的恐惧与期待？</p><p>和Hux在一起简直像是买了一张不知道会什么时候开奖的彩票。这张彩票还特殊得不得了，一旦没中奖，命能不能保住都是另一回事。其实命不重要，会不会让Hux从此对他厌恶至极才重要。当然，失去Hux的关注对他而言和死了也没什么区别，所以和没命差不多也能划个等号。事已至此，他今晚是不是已经没有中奖的机会了？</p><p>哪怕右腿已经开始发麻，他还是不肯改变自己在被子里的错误姿势。手指在holopad屏幕上无规律地摩擦，他没有将pad唤醒，他已经失去了对色情片的兴趣。他甚至失去了对性爱的兴趣，从性冲动出现在他生活中的那天开始到此刻，他从未觉得自己有这么冷静过。打了抑制剂是不是就是这种感觉？是不是就会对性欲冷淡到根本不觉得自己身体里还残留着荷尔蒙的程度？没有性欲的话，事情就能变得容易很多了。真好奇基地里其他的Omega会怎么做，真想知道基地里其他的Omega会怎么处理任务和性欲之间的关系。他试着在内部资料库里搜索过关于Omega的内容，得到的结果只有“帝国基地里除Alpha之外所有人都需要接受腺体切除手术以消除第二性别”的说明。看来Hux说得没错：Omega间谍的存在于基地里的普通人而言就是个机密。但作为没有被切除腺体的Omega之一，作为机密的一份子，他真的很想从其他人身上学学他要如何使用和处理自己的身体。要是能联络上那些人就好了。要是那些人有个明确的组织就好了。</p><p>要不问问Hux？Hux总该有他们的名单的吧？</p><p>……算了，算了。Hux似乎不喜欢他和外界接触太多，就算小时候他对于这种感觉抱有疑问，长到这个岁数他差不多也明白了。有些事情Hux就是不想让他知道，有些事情Hux就是觉得他没必要知道。今天晚上绝不是个能够和Hux谈事儿的好日子，他甚至连过会儿该怎么和Hux相处都没了主意。听天由命吧，他消极地想。从他醒过来的那一刻他就已经不再是他命运的主人，从那时候开始其实他已经是Hux的一条狗了。</p><p>闷在被子做成的茧里长长地叹了口气，他用额头反复拱起了床单。闭上眼决定靠小睡来打发后续的等待时间，难以入眠带来的烦闷倒是终于有了让他想要翻身的冲动。只是再怎么变换姿势他也不想逃离这能给他带来安全感的空间，在缺氧的环境里睡的四仰八叉时他终于逐渐失去了意识。半梦半醒中他看到Hux来了，Hux揪住他的头发要拉他去砍头。他答应了，跟着Hux走向行刑房，镭射斧亮起来的瞬间，“滋啦”声穿透了他的耳膜，让他站在那里一阵抽搐。他就这么死掉了吗？他的脑袋在地上弹跳，眨着眼睛朝他的残骸嘻嘻哈哈。行刑兵抓起他的脑袋丢进垃圾桶，向Hux汇报：Kylo Ren死了。</p><p>他猛一蹬腿，蓦地在Hux的床上醒来，黯淡的黄色光线让他一阵意外，冷汗提醒他他身上的被子不知何时已经被掀到了一边。翻个身坐起来看看，Hux正站在离他两米开外的地方拉着窗帘，咖啡和香烟的味道萦绕整个卧室，Holo news已经以极小的声音不知被播放了多久。他张开嘴想要喊出Hux的名字，干涸的喉咙却不肯顺利地发出音节，望到靠向自己这一侧的床头柜上正放着一杯水，他抓起杯子来咕咚咕咚地灌了下去。水喝到一半，Hux已经忙完了手头的杂事朝着他转过了身。夹在手中的香烟凑到唇边，Hux抽着烟朝床边走来：</p><p>“睡醒了？”</p><p>醒了，绝对是醒了。他点点头，侧过脸瞟了一眼时钟：十一点十五分。</p><p>……怎么就十一点了？</p><p>他真的只是打算小睡一下的。他睡了可不止半个小时。</p><p>心中立刻涌出了因为浪费时间而感到的懊悔，他放在身侧的手不自禁地揪住了床单：</p><p>“抱歉，陛下……”</p><p>“没什么好道歉的。接着睡吧。”</p><p>似乎并不打算同他将话题延续下去，Hux端着自己的那杯水从另一侧上了床。抓起床头柜上的遥控器换台，后背靠向靠枕，将被子扯到自己身上一半，Hux的世界就以这样一系列的动作将他隔绝在了屏障之外。他当然不甘心就这么成为Hux床上一个占地方的摆件，以一种扭曲的姿势，他强行凑近Hux，让自己的脑袋钻进被子里，枕在了Hux的大腿上。枕了两秒他判定光这样还不够，他干脆又伸出胳膊环住了Hux的腰。他已经不知道自己是在趴着还是在躺着了；无所谓，鼻涕虫趴着还是躺着都是一个模样。只要能达到自己的目的，他不介意他的姿势有多难看。反正他在被子里，反正Hux不能看到他的蠢样子。Hux以前养过一只猫的对吧？猫可以趴在主人的大腿上，凭什么他就不可以？</p><p>可惜他的举动只成功了不到十秒便被Hux击溃，他的皇帝靠着将腿竖起来的动作将他从身上撵了下去。他发出一声不情愿的牢骚，从被子里钻出来，打量着Hux的身体开始思考接下来应该以什么样的方式黏在Hux身上。他的注视让始终懒得和他多说一句话的皇帝败下阵来，Hux撇了他一眼，叹口气：</p><p>“你到底要干嘛？”</p><p>“我想抱着陛下睡觉。”</p><p>“这么大的人了……”</p><p>“我刚才睡够了，现在不抱着陛下睡觉就睡不着。”</p><p>“那别睡了。”</p><p>“……可我没有别的事好做。”</p><p>他立刻换上了一副谦卑的语气摇尾乞怜。他什么时候才能长个记性，能记住他的威胁在Hux面前从来都起不到任何作用？</p><p>“你不是来看色情片的吗？继续看啊。”</p><p>“我不想看了。”</p><p>这是实话。但实话只要不能达到让Hux满意的程度依旧没有任何优点，皇帝陛下哼了一声：</p><p>“不想看就别看了。”</p><p>“那我还能干嘛？”</p><p>“你一个大活人整天不知道自己有什么可干的？”</p><p>“我今天晚上的时间本来是留给陛下的啊！”</p><p>“你自己睡到十一点怪谁？”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“我叫你回屋找点事做，谁知道你除了睡觉无事可做。现在我要睡了，你又来了精神——我明天还要工作的，Ren。别因为你的任性给我添麻烦。”</p><p>“……我没有这个打算。”</p><p>“那就别做有这种意图的事情。”</p><p>“……知道了。”</p><p>表现出自己的委屈绝对是不管用的，Hux对他的漠然的态度已经说明了无论他这会儿怎么撒泼打滚都不会带来更好的结局。他的脑子还够用，他还知道如果他继续闹下去他连呆在Hux床上的资格都会被Hux夺走，因此他只能咬着牙龟缩回了被子里，转身背对着Hux躺回了属于自己的那只枕头。枕头大概是换过了，躺下去的感觉和四天以前不一样；这么说来，他其实不确定这是不是属于自己的枕头。从他第一天来到Hux房间的时候开始，Hux的床上就一直有两只枕头。他的皇帝陛下睡一张能塞得下三个成年人的大床不奇怪，他的皇帝有两个枕头其实也不奇怪。可他就是在此刻在意起了除了他之外是不是还有别人枕过这只枕头，是不是他的圣殿里也有其他人来过。他让鼻子埋进枕头里用力地嗅了嗅，除了Hux的荷尔蒙气味以及洗衣液的气味之外他嗅不出这里曾经有第三者来过的痕迹。可这又能说明什么？如果这套床品是今天才换的呢？洗澡的时候他没看到过浴室里有别人的头发，机器人勤奋虽是主因，但如果其他人的头发也是黑色的呢？</p><p>……这么说，有没有可能Hux培训的Omega不止他一个？</p><p>他没和别人做过，不知道性技巧熟练的评判标准究竟是什么，但至少根据前几次的接触看来，他的陛下在性事上很是游刃有余。记忆里Hux是他的同事，而旧First Order并不是个会纵容军官满足私欲的地方。那Hux的性经验是从哪里来的？当了皇帝以后吗？……他们说过去的五年里Hux娶过三个皇后，三个皇后都死于疾病。……三个皇后。其实也够了吧？三个皇后也是在这张床上睡觉的吗？除了皇后之外会不会还有其他人？其他间谍就算有别的教官，会不会也到Hux这里来上课？</p><p>他还不如刚才就听Hux的话准备睡觉算了。心思一旦偏到第三者的事情上去，他躺在床上就控制不住地焦虑和多疑了起来。人焦虑了就要在床上翻来覆去地变换姿势，可他不想让Hux看出自己的焦虑，他只能保持着固定体态任由猜忌在他的心中慢慢孵化。他知道自己的想法可能很可笑，但是可笑不代表完全没有可能性不是吗？Hux的通讯器全部都是上锁的。他的主人从来不对他讲述关于自己的事情。对于Hux平日怎么过夜他一无所知，甚至对于Hux平时怎么度过整个白天他都不甚了了。他小时候在Hux的房里睡了好几个星期，那几个星期里其他间谍倒是并未来过。……或者其他人会利用白天的时间？现在他长大了，造访Hux房间的次数变少，就给了其他人更多的可乘之机。他真不想和别人分享Hux，但理智在教育他不这样不行。Hux是他的唯一没错，但板上钉钉的事实是，他从来就不是Hux的唯一。</p><p>攥紧的拳头揪住了被子，带着一种突然顿悟的心情，他兀自陷入了悲切的情绪之中。耳畔holo news的声音听起来惊人地冷酷无情，他和Hux躺在一张床上，他却不在Hux的世界里。抱上去的尝试已经失败了，他最终还是变成了让Hux的床显得不那么空旷的摆件。不肯回头看向Hux却又迫切地想要改变姿势来舒展身体，身体僵硬到了他忍受的极限，他一咬嘴，掀开被子从床上跑了下去。</p><p>“我上厕所。”</p><p>不等Hux询问——其实他想Hux也懒得询问——他便先一步给出了答案，小跑着溜进了卧室的洗手间里装起了样子。坐在马桶盖上他又啃起了指甲，垂下眼去望着虎口的伤疤出了神。如果不是Hux要求他到医务室去处理，很可能到现在他的虎口还是带血的状态，愈合后很快又会被撕裂，反反复复地给他带来痛苦。其实皇帝对他还是不错的，是他要求太多。是他犯了想要把整个银河系的皇帝据为己有的错误，他不应该这样，他不能产生这种想法，Hux不可能满足他这样的期望。他知道，他全都知道。他就是做不到。</p><p>指甲啃得太厉害，啃到指甲缝里他用力一扯，血珠伴随着尖锐的疼痛毫不留情地冒了出来。他低声咒骂一句，舔干净嘴上的血迹，在Hux的浴室里翻找起了棉签。柜子里没有，他便拉开了洗面台下方的抽屉，抽屉里都是包装完好的备用物品，三只抽屉找到最后一只他可算找到了还没被拆封过的棉签。蹲在地上撕扯着包装，他暗中祈祷Hux不会因为这件事情责怪他。靠着按压止住血，将棉签盒放回原处，龇着牙忍受着还不算严重的疼痛时，棉签旁边的几只纸盒吸引了他的注意。</p><p>这东西他好像在高阶军官专用便利店里见过。对，见过很多次了。就在收银台旁边。</p><p>性教育课上也讲过，这就是他见过但没用的神奇小玩意儿——叫做“避孕套”的小玩意儿。</p><p>……他都忘了Hux应该是个会在家里放避孕套的人了。</p><p>蹲在地上的腿开始发麻，他的整个身体在消化现实的过程中开始逐渐降温。从地上站起来的时候他扶住了洗面台，几次深呼吸后他才找到了迈出脚步的力气。迄今为止他和Hux的性行为里始终没有插入这一项，他不知道这些避孕套除了用在别人身上之外还能被拿来干什么。猜想竟然如此迅速地得到了可以被证实的证据，他宁可自己不要发现这些，宁可自己刚刚就选择带着一肚子气昏睡过去。脑袋顶在门上眩晕片刻，嘴唇快要被他咬出了血，最后一次深深吸进去一口气，他带着满腔无法控制的恼怒拉开了浴室的门。正巧，晚间新闻结束了，Hux刚刚按下holo播放器的关闭键。皇帝朝着床头灯伸出了手；赶在Hux关灯之前，他一甩手，“啪”地一声，气势汹汹地将那盒避孕套扔到了床上。突然出现的不明飞行物让Hux的脑袋跟着飞行轨迹旋转了130度，看清楚落在床上的是什么后，Hux望向他的眼神带上了明显的疑惑。他不打算给他的皇帝抢先开口的机会，他想要现在就速战速决。几步走到床边，他翻上床让自己跨在了Hux身上，屁股沉沉地压下去，眼里带火地冲着Hux开了口：</p><p>“其实陛下还有在训练别的间谍对不对？”</p><p>“什么？……别闹了，Ren——”</p><p>“……我昨天见过那个人了。”</p><p>他咬咬舌头，装出一副笃定的模样道。他细致地观察着Hux脸上的表情，他确信自己一定能判断出Hux是否在撒谎。读脑是个更加高效的选项只是他从来不对他的陛下这么做，但他决定如果今晚他发现Hux在撒谎他就要破一次戒试试看。他等着Hux的回答。他在心中读着秒忍耐着时间的流逝，他看着Hux皱着的眉头一点点地舒展开，他的皇帝突然嗤笑一声：</p><p>“你见过了？”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“我不能说。”</p><p>“我猜是Oliver？”</p><p>Oliver……？谁是Oliver？……真的有Oliver？……真的还有个Oliver。</p><p>他觉得他挺直的后背逐渐开始塌陷了。他咽了口唾沫，强迫自己保持住骄傲的姿势：</p><p>“对。就是他。”</p><p>Hux冲着他轻轻眯起了眼。烟嘴底部跟着Hux的手一起贴上了他的侧脸，皇帝用手指将他遮着脸的头发撩到了耳后：</p><p>“看来你还是找到帝国的其他武器了。”</p><p>“……这几天晚上他来过了吗？”</p><p>“最近没有。”</p><p>“……那其他人呢？”</p><p>“其他人？”</p><p>“又不是只有Oliver一个。”</p><p>“……昨天晚上来过一个。”</p><p>昨天晚上。Hux说没空的昨天晚上。他以为他的心灵防线已经建好了，谁想到那块土墙根本防不住Hux的攻城炮。他拼命克制住嘴角的抽搐：</p><p>“他进展到哪一步了？”</p><p>“比你进度靠前，该做的都做过了。”</p><p>“……我和他比起来怎么样？”</p><p>“你真的想和他比？”</p><p>“有什么不行吗？我就随便问问。”</p><p>像是在证明自己绝没有其他不客观的想法，他脸上的表情不由得也跟着严肃了起来。做戏就要做全套，他不能让Hux看出来他已经要因为这场对话处在了崩溃的边缘。他希望Hux别回答他。三种答案里他能完全接受的只有一种，要么就告诉他他更优秀，要么Hux干脆就别告诉他。然而他因为紧张而深深抿着的嘴唇还是被Hux用拇指撬了开来，他的皇帝紧跟着凑上来咬咬他的下唇，轻轻给出一声叹息：</p><p>“没法比。他比你漂亮又比你水平高，都快毕业了。”</p><p>……好。这下他是真的崩溃了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我只想让陛下来教我</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我对别人没有私欲</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我想和陛下做爱</em>
  <em>”……</em>
</p><p>太蠢了，蠢到他无法直面自己曾经对Hux说过这些话的现实，蠢到他现在就想变成一只阿米巴原虫从此不问世事。坐在Hux大腿上的屁股不知为何沉若千斤，混沌的大脑突然高速运转带来的副作用就是他一时半会儿根本无法对Hux的回答做出反应。嘴巴像条垂死的鱼一般半张着，过去说过的那些蠢话像是被高音喇叭一遍遍地堵在耳朵前播放，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来时，Kylo才发现自己近似于失去了对身体的控制。不会控制自己情绪的间谍可不够好——真是好笑，到了这种时候他还在惦记着自己能不能成为一个合格的间谍这种事。他还想做间谍吗？鬼知道。难怪Hux对他愿不愿意当间谍根本不在乎。Hux有的是优秀的学生，有的是比他漂亮比他水平高的爱宠。他又算的上是个什么东西？</p><p>他竟然还撒娇说什么只想让皇帝陛下来教他，他那副没出息的样子简直是莫大的人生污点，能把他定在名为“不知轻重”的耻辱柱上。他在乎的要命，可是Hux呢？Hux有把他当回事吗？Hux甚至从来都不对他解释他不能到Hux房间里去的原因。……难怪Hux不向他解释。Hux干嘛要向一个独占欲都写在脸上的蠢货解释？</p><p>屁股在Hux的大腿上蹭了蹭，认知缓慢恢复的过程中，Kylo逐渐找回了控制身体的能力。抬起手擦了擦被眼泪沾湿的脸，他尴尬而自嘲地笑出来，臀部逐渐离开了Hux的身体。他由此知道失望其实是没有底限的；他醒来的时间很短，拥有记忆的时间也很短，但他已经学会了不抱希望就不会失望，结业典礼就在今晚。真是场好笑的闹剧，闹到最后还是由他自己发现了真实。……不抱希望。算了，当个武士就好。帝国中心果然是容不下私欲的，怀揣私欲闹点小聪明果然是要遭报应的。</p><p>只是他还没来得及完全从Hux身前离开，揽在他腰上的那只手已经将他按回了原地。他为此憎恶了一秒自己的身体，Hux的力气不重，Hux却能用他对皇帝本人的依恋来实行一次完美的以小博大。他又一次想要从Hux的大腿上坐起来，他此刻迫切地想要找个地方冷静冷静来让自己思考清楚接下来该走什么样的路。他很想抢一支Hux的烟；他多少理解了Hux心不心烦都要抽烟、心烦起来就更要抽烟的恶习——不，不是恶习。这是某种自我保护，换成酒也是同样的道理。但他没有机会逃离也没有机会抢走Hux的烟，他的陛下将他抓回来，对他沮丧的模样甘之如饴，嗓音里讽刺的成分尖锐得像是一把刀：</p><p>“怎么哭了？”</p><p>……明知故问。也罢，哪种讽刺不是明知故问？他的陛下一直都是这么恶劣，恶劣到如今他早就习惯了。习惯让他的怒气跳过顶端直接跌进了低谷，甚至失去了爆发的过程，他咧咧嘴，咕咕哝哝地回应：</p><p>“我觉得我不如别人强，还不能哭一下了？”</p><p>虚张声势早就没了效果，他的话只是让皇帝脸上的刻薄又深了一分：</p><p>“哭有什么用？你要的学习材料我给你了，你偏要把学习时间那去睡觉。”</p><p>“……所以我比不过别人啊。”</p><p>胡搅蛮缠屁用没有，破罐破摔才能符合他此刻的心境。干脆就当个不学无术的差等生，干脆就让Hux给他的每一次学习结果后面都打个不及格。不过谁知道他还有没有机会来上课？他不该哭的。他一哭，私欲上蒙着的最后一块遮羞布就没有了。吸吸鼻子，他强迫自己露出鄙薄的冷笑，抹了把眼泪移开视线，打算花点时间来让自己的情绪多少回复一点。望着地毯上的花纹，他的思维陷入停滞，直到Hux靠近他的身体，嘴唇朝着他的凑了上来。他挣扎着从那种诱惑力中解脱出来，将Hux推开，抽噎着表达抗议：</p><p>“我得自己待会儿。别碰我。”</p><p>骑在Hux身上表达这种态度说实话没多少说服力，但Hux固在他身上的手牢牢地不肯把他放开。他等了半晌也没等到Hux在这方面退让，腰部带有催促性质地扭了扭，却只换来Hux的狠狠一掐：</p><p>“比不过别人你就不学了？”</p><p>“你得给我一点消化的时间吧？”</p><p>“有什么好消化的？”</p><p>“我——你不是都打算睡觉了吗？现在管我这么多干嘛？”</p><p>一旦Hux脸上嘲讽的神色有所收敛，他就一时间难以再判断Hux到底还是不是在明知故问。恨自己永远都会优先看到Hux好的那一面，又没有脸直言自己到底为什么在闹别扭，他只能靠着转移重点来尝试摆脱Hux的牵制，哪怕这行为看起来和气急败坏没什么分别——无所谓，就是气急败坏。找再多借口也无法掩盖他气急败坏的现实，只要能从Hux身边逃开他再怎么丢人都无所谓。然而气急败坏显然无法说服Hux放他自由，他的皇帝一度显得诚恳了起来：</p><p>“你都急成这样了，我可以给你补课啊。”</p><p>“我哪敢打扰陛下休息？恕我没那个本事恭请陛下给我开小灶——”</p><p>“其他人也这么补过。你不用担心自己太特殊。”</p><p>……啊，天啊。他真是要气到头晕了。他不得不闭上眼喘息着来让自己不要立刻暴走，抓在Hux胳膊上的手指不觉间已经嵌进了Hux的肉。皇帝陛下的声音听起来诚恳到令人发指，他已经完全无法判断Hux到底是在故意惹他生气还是单纯地看不出来他生气的原因了。他的陛下对他的挖苦根本就毫无反应，每一个字听起来都是那么的无辜。睁开眼看看，他眩晕的视线停留在Hux的胸口，浴袍领口半遮着的锁骨漂亮到令他恼怒。谁知道有多少人曾经自由而放肆地触碰过他视若珍宝的这块身体部位，谁知道有多少人曾经嬉笑着在他不知道的时候与皇帝共享鱼水之欢——后齿像是发炎了一般隐隐作痛，胸口起伏片刻，他猛地扑上去，精准而狠毒地一口咬在了Hux的锁骨上。</p><p>“Ren——”</p><p>他得意了。就算Hux将他掐得生疼也没能立刻阻拦他的行动，口中发出“呜呜”的叫声，他紧紧叼着Hux的锁骨一时半刻不肯松口。他决定就这么死死地咬住，无论Hux准备怎么惩罚他、怎么鞭打他，至少他得让自己的郁结有个宣泄的出口，至少他得让Hux知道自己没那么好欺负，至少他得留下个印子给别人瞧瞧皇帝不是他人的所有物。只是计划赶不上变化，他的决心很快就被疑惑挖断了根基，某个瞬间他突然发觉到他的皇帝没有继续掐他、没有打他、甚至没有丝毫的挣扎。敌人不攻不守，他就瞬间失去了进攻的动力，牙齿随着疑惑而松开，他微微撤开身子，困扰地打量起了他在Hux身上留下的清晰的牙印。</p><p>……没出血。还好。</p><p>可印记留得这么深，一定很痛吧？</p><p>他的腰大抵是被Hux掐青了，现在还留着滋味不佳的余韵。他猜测Hux感受到的疼痛比他身上的还要严重，漂亮的锁骨上留下的印子红肿而丑陋。心中对于Hux不做挣扎的疑惑虽然未消，他倒也不敢抬头去看Hux的反应，攻击行为停下来后他才意识到自己方才的行为有多么离谱，放在任何人身上都有99%的被Hux一枪击毙的可能。喉咙吞咽几次却怎么也说不出一句“对不起”，垂下的脑袋怎么也找不到抬起来的勇气，偏巧Hux在这时却像是哑了一般不发一语。令他焦灼的沉默中，他弥补的冲动和攻击的冲动一样得不到理智的束缚，犹豫了短短一瞬，他复又小心地贴上去，用唇齿和唾液安慰起了自己留下的咬痕。</p><p>“……你可真的是只狗吧，不高兴就知道咬来咬去？”</p><p>“我说话又没用……”</p><p>他贴着Hux的锁骨含混地争辩。从Hux的语气里他没听出什么恼怒的成分，持久的疑惑不解终于让他在皇帝开口之后畏缩地抬起了头。他让身子微微竖起，谨慎地打量着Hux的脸，从那张脸上他确实找不到什么怒火的痕迹，他只发现他的攻击对于Hux而言根本就是无关痛痒。皇帝笑得还是那么尖刻、那么不把他当回事，赏给他的那句话更和调情半点关系没有，根本就是纯粹的嘲弄。这让他好容易平息下去的怒意卷土重来，他狠狠地一龇牙：</p><p>“养狗就要做好被咬的准备，合格的主人可不能没点自知之明。”</p><p>“我可没说过我打算养你这条狗。”</p><p>“我当狗，高兴的不还是你吗？”</p><p>“你自己说要当我的狗的。”</p><p>“我不当了。反正你不缺我这一条，你找别的狗舔你的鸡巴去吧。”</p><p>刚一闭上嘴他就意识到自己说错了话，Hux脸上随之而来的惊异神色更是让他瞬间从愤怒转为了惊恐。因为怒意而绯红的脸颊陡然间变得惨白，他坐在Hux身上的躯体想被施了魔法一般变成了碳基石膏像。情绪雷达在此刻警笛大作，再怎么迟钝的家伙此刻也能看得出Hux已经因为他这句话感到了愠怒。想说道歉已经来不及，逃生的本能在此刻成了他唯一的念想，大脑反应过来之前，他的身体已经替他做出了选择。嘴中囫囵道着“对不起”，他立起身子便要往床下跑，顾不上自己的浴衣都快要成了件披风，柔顺的布料让他在跌跌撞撞地滚下床的同时摔了个大跟头。钝痛已经难以将他阻拦；Hux生气了，重点是他惹Hux生气了。帝国的法典他没有仔细研究过，但他知道惹怒了皇帝绝对不是什么好事。缠在身上的衣服让他脚下打绊，他开始憎恨起了区区一件浴袍为什么会有这么长的布料。仿佛忙于逃命的野生动物一般，他四肢并用地向着卧室门口攀爬，他只想离Hux越远越好，离这个能直接把他丢进死牢里的男人越远越好——</p><p>他听到抽屉在身后拉开，Hux在里面翻找起了什么东西。他加紧了逃亡的步伐，可是他膝盖发软，一时半会儿怎么都站不起来。他不知道他何以恐惧至此，仿佛身体内部某处的基因正在鞭策着他疯狂逃命。他听到他的皇帝陛下下了床；还有两米远他就能跑到门口了。他得站起来，他得想个办法跑出去，道歉的事情可以以后再说——</p><p>“Ren。”</p><p>Hux在他背后唤他。他没敢理会，只知道那两米的距离对自己而言可能是生与死的差别。“Ren，停下”——Hux又喊了一声。不行，他不能停，停下的话……</p><p>烟尘突然在他眼前炸裂，崩碎的门框木屑扑面而来地蒙住了他的眼睛。烧焦的木块弥漫出呛人的糊味，爆能枪的光束再次擦着他的头发闪过时他尖叫一声伏在地上抱住了头。碎屑落上他的躯体，他的肩膀难以控制地哆嗦起来，眼睛疼得似乎随时都要冒血，发软的已经不止于膝盖而是全身。权力与杀戮的关系如此醒目地彰显在他面前时他才意识到自己曾经的恐惧根本不值一提，如果Hux愿意，Hux真的可以随时要了他的命。他憋了太久的眼泪还是决堤了，半数因为疼痛和恐惧，半数在于他为Hux对他的杀意感到了伤心。他听着脚步声离他越来越近，希望像跌进海里的信号弹悄无声息地湮灭，绝望浸染之中，他握紧了放在脑侧的双拳，用尽全身的力气支撑自己坐了起来。</p><p>低着头挪动到墙边，时间在这一刻对他而言已经变得无足轻重。心跳声霸占耳道，隆隆巨响中他好像失了聪。待到Hux近了，他才抬起了头；他想，如果他要死的话，看着Hux的同时死掉也好。至少他能看清杀死他的枪口长什么样，至少他能看到Hux在杀死他的时候脸上是什么表情。他知道他的五官一定扭曲的很难看，其他的间谍绝不会狼狈成他这幅模样，其他的聪明人永远都比他懂得分寸。胸口因哭泣而剧烈起伏，顺着那把握在Hux手里的枪，他恍然地看向了他最在乎的皇帝陛下。他看着那黑黢黢地对着他的枪口，枪口上方是Hux那张写满了恼怒与厌恶的阴沉的脸。这幅表情让他感到窒息，他急促地呼吸几声，等待起了Hux扣下扳机，然后他就这么离开这个世界。到这种时候死亡反正没有那么可怕了；不过是几秒钟的事，几秒钟总是很快的，和Hux在一起的时候尤为如此。</p><p>和Hux在一起的时候，时间总是快得令人讨厌令人学不会知足。</p><p>和Hux在一起是多让人开心的事啊。</p><p>……这种时候他却还在想着这些。</p><p>他就这么笑了。他对自己感到心灰意冷。他到死都是这么没出息，他认了。</p><p>但他的笑容却引起了Hux的犹豫，皇帝的胳膊迟疑一瞬缓缓放下去：</p><p>“你笑什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>为什么Hux陛下还不肯给他一个利索呢？</p><p>“现在就说。”</p><p>“我不想说。”</p><p>“这种时候你还倔什么？”</p><p>“倔不倔我都要死了，说不说又有什么分别？反正你都要杀了我了——我笑，因为我想，如果有下辈子的话，我不要再喜欢你了。我得不到的东西我又不能毁掉，我反正就是一个你随便用完就丢的工具——我还没什么用——我不要喜欢你了。我下辈子做什么都好，贾巴人也好，原力迷虫也好，反正我不要再喜欢你了。我不要做你的狗了，也不要做你的玩具，我想做你身边唯一的那个人，可是这辈子我又做不到。下辈子我要是发现我还喜欢你，用不着你动手，我自己自杀。我知道你是皇帝，你不是我的……你怎么还不开枪？你开了枪——”</p><p>“你就解脱了，是吗？”</p><p>“……嗯。每一秒我都因为喜欢你感到痛苦，我不要再这样了。所以开枪吧，陛下。这大概是我最后一次喊你陛下了。”</p><p>对于死亡的恐惧并没有那么难以克服。他醒来两个月了，两个月里他的生命中除了Hux之外没有什么值得他留恋的东西。但现在是Hux想要杀了他，是他留恋的东西想要离他而去。堵在心里想说的话也说出口了，活着就彻底没了什么诱惑力，长痛不如短痛的道理此刻深入人心。他瞪着Hux，期待着那把枪再度被举起，他开始好奇他的肉眼能不能捕捉到冲着自己而来的光束，能不能在他的大脑失去意识之前辨认出光束到底是什么颜色。他得坚持住。他不能闭眼。他的尊严虽然从来就一文不值，可他还是希望自己此刻能带着尊严死去。Hux握着枪的那只手在痉挛了。他知道他的死亡就在路上了。</p><p>但他的皇帝在原地站了半晌，蓦地扔掉了那把枪。金属物件掉落在地毯上发出沉闷的响声，他跟着那声响喉结一动。视线重新回到Hux脸上，一瞬间里他以为Hux还要趁他不备掏出另一把枪。可他看到的只是Hux烦闷地撩了一把头发，抿着嘴架起了胳膊；皇帝陛下神情复杂地看着他，片刻之后无奈地叹息一声：</p><p>“……回床上去，Ren。别闹了。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安慰一只受到惊吓的宠物有几个步骤？</p><p>步骤一：离开它，给它一定的安全空间。于是Hux不再等到Kylo从角落里站起来，不再盯着Kylo等待Kylo做出下一步举动，他只是捡起枪回到床边，把枪丢进床头柜后兀自靠在枕头上看起了holopad。他盯着监视器里Kylo的情绪数据：惊恐的比重正在逐步下降，怀疑的比重正在稳步升高。怀疑升高到某个阈值后Kylo小心翼翼地从地上站了起来，踌躇的情绪开始斩头露角。他也并不和Kylo说话。他只是抽烟，仿佛这房间里只有他一个人，仿佛这是个再平静不过的夜晚，仿佛门框边的残渣根本就不曾存在过。余光之中他瞥到Kylo想着门口后退了一步；他这时才抬起头。他看到一只惶恐一瞬便开始垂头丧气的小狗，带着认命的姿态，耷拉着脑袋、拖沓着步伐，不情不愿地朝着他的床边走来。安全空间被缩小了，他与Kylo之间的距离越来越近。Kylo很迷茫也很紧张，心率高到他怀疑他的小狗的心脏随时都会爆炸。没有选择从他这一侧越过他的身子爬上床，Kylo拘谨地来到另一侧掀开了被子。生怕与他产生一丝半点的关联似的，Kylo侧着身子躺下，躯体缩在床沿，他几乎只需要一根手指头就能把Kylo从床上推下去。他止住了作恶的心；他的小狗已经受惊太厉害了，已经不能承受更多的、哪怕只有一丁点的恶意了。</p><p>步骤二：试着表达亲近的意图，来缓解宠物在缩短安全距离之后的焦虑。他便把holopad放下，掐了烟，关了灯，在黑暗中躺下；他不知道这一步的难易程度如何。他算是第一次把27号Kylo Ren吓成这副模样，黑暗之中，没了视觉的干扰，他在静谧的房间里听到了Kylo努力隐忍却又依旧清晰的抽噎声。他放在被子外的手向前伸了伸，临到Kylo的后颈边缘却又收了回来。他的小狗还沉浸在自己的世界里，无意识地构筑着厚重的边防，只可惜这边防虽然厚重却是用沙砾所铸就，只需他轻轻一碰便会迎来一场壮烈的崩塌。他刻意重重地叹了口气。被子的另一侧，Kylo的躯体因紧张而猛一痉挛。他没有继续推进。控制抽噎声的力气因为方才的打断一时间没有续上，Kylo突兀地发出了一声悲啼，猛地吸了几次鼻子，上气不接下气地又把哭声憋了回去。他忍不住想笑了。哪怕没有监测器，哪怕没有光源来让他读取Kylo的面部表情，小狗的情绪还是如此好懂，还是会在他面前暴露得一览无余。他作恶的心有些收敛不住了。他让手伸进被子，摸到Kylo身边，手指贴上Kylo的皮肤时他的小狗僵硬得像要变成一整块大理石。他不打算在此刻遵从Kylo的意愿行事；已经很晚了，他要睡了。睡前他只需要让他的小狗冷静下来，让他的小狗别一个冲动将他谋杀在睡梦中就好了。</p><p>步骤三：如果步骤二效果甚微，那么把亲近的意图变成行动试试看。他抓住Kylo的手腕。半拖半拽地，他将不敢反抗的Kylo揪到身边，小狗虽然离他近了，却始终不肯转过身来面对他。他知道Kylo心中的疑惑还没有完全消解，Kylo还在担心他下一步会做出什么样的举动。或许在Kylo看来，他这个皇帝的脾气实在是阴晴不定、难以捉摸。他知道他这样忽冷忽热的态度会给Kylo带来极大的压力，而能够给Kylo带来压力的这种体验他曾经并未享受过。控制Kylo是件带有复仇的快感的事情，但他告诫自己一切都需要有个度。再怎么说，他现在准备搂进怀里的都是个不知道什么时候会与他同归于尽的炸弹，炸弹就算平日看起来冷静，触发了某个关键点还是会炸得他尸骨无存。Kylo不肯转身，他也就不再强迫，只是将手滑向Kylo的腰部，把他的小狗向着自己的身体再搂了搂。他在Kylo的衣领上嗅到一股焦木的味道，来源于那些沾在Kylo浴袍上的木屑和残渣。</p><p>“把衣服脱了吧。”</p><p>他贴着Kylo的耳朵说。他让手溜进Kylo浴袍下方，贴上那软奶糕一般的肚子轻轻捏了捏。Kylo僵滞一瞬，低声回应他：</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>竟然是拒绝。可仔细一想，这拒绝也并非没有道理：他已经摧毁了Kylo沙砾构筑的堡垒，这层已经被弄脏的布料已然成为了Kylo最后的防御工事。人类到底知道羞耻，穿不穿衣服带来的脆弱感天壤之别。逃不出他的掌控，Kylo就想在有限的范围内把自己包成一颗茧。只是他不可能由着Kylo这么在茧里住下去，他的步骤三还没有完成，他今夜还不能安睡。他干脆咬住Kylo的耳垂，舔弄的过程中满意地感受到Kylo的身体因生理反应而不住震颤，片刻之后再次开口：</p><p>“叫你脱了就脱了。你碍着我睡觉了。”</p><p>“那就到另一边去睡。床这么大。”</p><p>“其他人可是我说什么就做什么的。”</p><p>“那你去找其他人，干嘛非要强迫我？明明可以把我撵出去——”</p><p>“撵出去怕你寻短见。”</p><p>“我才没那么想不开！”</p><p>“你都要我杀了你了。”</p><p>“那是你先准备枪毙我！就因为我说错了一句话——”</p><p>“那你知道是自己错咯？”</p><p>“……我都道过歉了。”</p><p>“重道一次。刚才太敷衍了。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“扯平了。”</p><p>浴袍被他拽得太低，Kylo说着伸手扯了扯自己的领子，更紧地将自己蜷缩了起来。他穿过Kylo的胳膊与身体之间的空隙，手指探进Kylo的浴衣内侧，缓慢地揉弄起Kylo的胸口：</p><p>“皇帝在你面前还不能有点脾气了，是吧？”</p><p>“我看你明明认真得很……”</p><p>他听到他的小狗赶在泄出呻吟前咬住了嘴。他知道他的手上功夫起了作用，他正在瓦解Kylo最后一层的、用恼怒来编织的柔软却坚韧的铠甲。恼怒随着他的动作逐渐向着怄气过渡，Kylo的沉默中，他贴上去，大腿跨上了Kylo的侧腰。他勾了勾膝盖，几次尝试之后终于让这颗奶球舒展开来，Kylo懊恼的咕哝声中，他凑上前找到了Kylo的嘴唇。他舔舔那被小狗咬进去一半的下唇：</p><p>“张开。”</p><p>小狗摇了摇头。</p><p>“不张开我让你滚蛋了。”</p><p>“我不——唔……”</p><p>看吧，Kylo果然还是个笨蛋，果然不会聪明地反应过来只要说话就会给他足够的可乘之机。他吻上去，唇舌以柔克刚的攻势中，他发觉到他的奶球正慢慢在他身体下方融化。他的挑逗终于开始得到Kylo胆怯的回应，胆怯的试探得到成功的反馈后，Kylo的天平逐渐偏向了本能的一方。湿吻带来潮滋滋的声响，取代了片刻前的抽噎在房间里回荡，奶球身上的甜味混合着灰渣的味道刺激起了他的鼻腔。他开始拉扯Kylo浴袍的绑带，最初的几秒Kylo还在反抗，当他把他的手伸向Kylo的鼠蹊部摩擦而过后，说不上究竟是老实了下来还是单纯地失去了抵抗的力气，奶球终归是没再拦着他继续操作。解开了绑带，后面的一切都不再成为困难，褪掉Kylo衣物的举动刀过竹解，片刻之后他便将那团丝绸丢在了地上。奶球一旦被他扒光，就意味着他已经拆解掉了Kylo最后一层的盔甲，吻着Kylo的喉结时他的额头感受到Kylo呼出的灼热的气息，他知道他的小狗已经带着满腔的不甘心原谅了他大半。那么，再吻吻Kylo他就可以睡觉了。他已经完成了步骤三，但他知道他还需要在收尾方面下点功夫。他唯一要面对的选择是他需要下几成功夫；他思索一瞬，打个响指唤醒了台灯。</p><p>灯光的出现让Kylo产生了一瞬的羞赧，黑暗带来的勇气四散而逃，Kylo的身姿又进入了防御姿态。分明是个能在客厅白亮的灯光下恬不知耻地、跃跃欲试地给他口交的勇猛武士，到了这种时候偏就多了几分幼稚的羞涩，也不知是不是因为“吵架”带来的负面效果。——负面，倒也不尽然。他仍是有些享受Kylo的羞涩的，这种羞涩他只在十几年前、他刚刚和Kylo产生性关系的那最初的一段日子里见到过。又或许是因为Kylo刚刚口不择言地说出了心里话？那些心里话他都知道的。他比谁都了解Kylo，因此他能够想象到Kylo在说出那番话之后有多么懊悔。他必须承认Kylo的羞耻和懊悔会让他兴奋，拨开这朵不肯绽放的鲜花给他带来了挑战的快感。他强行扳住Kylo的下巴，让那紧紧贴着枕头的脑袋被迫朝向他以便他再次吻上去，再次感受那僵硬的躯体逐渐与他贴合，柔软的皮肤在他的攻势下慢慢升温。贴着他大腿的性器有了反应，Kylo在他的撩拨下永远都是那么不堪一击。用手探向下方轻轻搓了搓Kylo的阴茎，他撤开嘴唇，看向Kylo的眼睛：渴求混杂着委屈，傲气像是火星一般在Kylo的瞳孔中垂死挣扎。手中攥着Kylo欲望的象征，他装作恳切地开口：</p><p>“我们差不多该休息了。”</p><p>Kylo的表情果然符合了他的预期。小狗的神情由期待转为呆愣，难以置信里掺着怨恨，濡湿的嘴唇不满地低声喃喃：</p><p>“……反正都是你说了算。”</p><p>“你说你今天不想补课了。”</p><p>“你怎么这么记仇？”</p><p>“我不是记仇。我是尊重你的个人意志。”</p><p>“我的个人意志——我——”</p><p>他当然知道Kylo的个人意志。在他手中像根小木头一样挺立着的阴茎就是Kylo意志的直观表现，正是这种表现给了他作弄Kylo的底气。他看着Kylo气得一句话都说不出来，拧着的眉毛里满是不忿，怪他故作不知，怪自己没有那个脸皮表达自己的欲望。Kylo平时断然不会这样羞涩的，只是Kylo还在生气。Kylo还在和那黑色的枪口、和那不存在的“其他人”过不去。他松开Kylo的阴茎，手指向下以一种若即若离的力道轻抚Kylo的穴道入口，矛盾和困惑在小狗脸上纠缠在一起，他的宠物到现在还是不清楚他究竟准备做什么。</p><p>Kylo想不清楚，其实他又哪里能说得清。他的困意早就在方才的那番折腾中不知所踪，玩弄Kylo带来的兴奋感只会提醒他这一夜还有的是时间，提醒他他选择今晚叫Kylo来的原因之一是他明天早上没有早会。他继续刺激着Kylo的穴口，贴着Kylo大腿内侧的皮肤感受到Kylo的肌肉在一次次的抚弄中不断收紧，他不急着开口，更不急着要给Kylo带来更多的欢愉。小狗很快便陷入了焦灼之中，侧过脸去不肯看他，挖空心思地想要琢磨出对策却又无计可施，而他的耐心在此刻发挥到了最大值。他与Kylo最大的区别在于他不会因为等待而慌张；亦有可能是他对于Kylo的了解过度保证了一切都可以向着他预期的方向发展，他不过是旺季等着收网的渔夫罢了。他知道小狗的内心此刻天人交战，妥协给欲望就是认输，认输就要对今晚的种种冲突既往不咎，而Kylo显然不是个大度的角色，真要记仇，Kylo的本事远远在他之上。就看Kylo的决心了，他想。小狗在他身下扭了扭，倒也不将双腿并起来，只是皱着眉头看向他：</p><p>“你刚才是真的打算杀了我？”</p><p>Kylo心里过不去的坎之一。事已至此，他要不要给这个坎里加点混凝土？</p><p>……算了，没必要。他假意叹息：</p><p>“让你回来你非要跑。吓唬你一下你反应那么大。”</p><p>“只是吓唬而已吗？”</p><p>“只是吓唬而已。”</p><p>“……唔。”</p><p>Kylo似乎是想要迫切地和自己的内心和解的，他干脆就给了Kylo一条捷径来完成对欲望的妥协。指尖在会阴处滑动，Kylo身体一哆嗦，张口又要问他些什么，忍耐一秒又闭上了嘴。爱意与怒意混合成明亮的火焰在Kylo的瞳孔中燃烧，借着昏暗的灯光，他才意识到他上一次看到这捧火焰的岁月已经那样遥远。他克制住自己吻上去的冲动来等待Kylo说出真正想说的事情，对视许久，Kylo带着执拗败下阵来：</p><p>“没什么了。……你睡觉去吧。我忍忍就好了。”</p><p>“我不觉得我在身边的时候你忍得住。”</p><p>“大不了我忍到天亮……”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>他立刻将手指嵌进Kylo的穴口中去。异物的入侵立刻让Kylo一阵气恼：</p><p>“你不是说了要尊重我的个人意志——”</p><p>“你的个人意志吸着我的手指呢。Ren，要不要补课你自己决定吧。”</p><p>食指在Kylo温热的穴道里活动一番，Kylo的迟疑中他加快了手指入侵的节奏。双指并入，毫不拖泥带水地冲击着Kylo的敏感点，由缓至急的过程中他注意到Kylo已经开始抓不住理智层面的注意力，压制着嘴唇的牙齿也开始失控。他开始让节奏从高点跌落，给了Kylo充足的产生不详预期的时间，他的手刚刚停下的那一刻，Kylo贴上来，咬着牙用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴，右手握住了他的手腕。他刚要说些什么来继续调笑他的小狗，下巴上突然遭了小狗一舔，Kylo带着一股狠劲儿要求他：</p><p>“我要把其他人的课都补了。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“我要追平其他人的进度……Oliver的，还有昨天来的那个……”</p><p>哪里有什么Oliver和其他人，因此他根本不知道他该怎么规定所谓的“进度”。握着他手腕的手溜下来揉弄起他的卵袋，Kylo以一种坚决的态度喘息着望向他：</p><p>“我不要这种小打小闹了。别人用得上避孕套，那我也要。……我要陛下插进来。现在就要。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这倒也算得上是某种奇观。Kylo从不会这样带着浓浓的怨怼与竞争意识要求他插进去，曾经的Kylo在欲望面前从遮掩到坦诚的速度快得惊人。受够了他的戏弄、被欲火折磨得恨不得立刻获得解放的时候，Kylo常常会带着怒意用肢体语言来暗示他做出行动，若他刻意将那肢体语言无视掉，Kylo就会骂骂咧咧地、像个坏脾气的老鸨一般满口污言秽语，凶狠得像是他的鸡巴欠了Kylo上百年的债。他早已习惯那样的模式了；他曾经的玩具是个爆裂的小炮仗，一点就着，着了就需要他去负责，需要他去善后。但27号不一样。27号还不到19岁，刚刚迈过成年人的那条线，已经学会了成年人的哭泣方式，闹起脾气来却还是看得到孩童的影子。把性交误解为上课、自作多情地设计打分表、胡思乱想其他人的存在都足够幼稚，幼稚到一直以来他很难将这一切认真对待。他只是戏弄27号而已。某种意义上而言他并不觉得他们此前的所作所为能够划分进性爱的范畴，此前的玩闹不过是他欺负27号的方式之一。然而现在不同了。现在他的小狗学会了主动提出要求，瞪着他的眼睛里固然满是欲望，然而欲望混杂了好胜的神情，Kylo的要求就不再能够被定义为是单纯的求欢。他露出思量的神色来。延宕——他最爱的手段之一。思量带来沉默，沉默让Kylo随着每一秒时间的流逝而愈加不安。那种逞能的神色逐渐从Kylo的脸上消失，见他半晌没有做出回应，片刻前还意气风发的Kylo低声开口：</p><p>“……Papa？”</p><p>他倒也不认为Kylo使用这个称呼有什么算计的成分在里面。其实他也一样：他的延宕没有任何目的性，拖延时间只是因为他还没有完成他的考量。他的时间、他的体力算是一方面，另一方面迄今为止开发过Kylo这块沃土的只有他的手指而已，想要继续下去免不了费一番功夫。他将手指抽出来，把那粘稠的体液抹在Kylo肚皮上，因为他暂时的撤退，Kylo眼中的胆怯又深了一层。Kylo近乎本能地握住他准备撤离的手腕，再出声时颇有些语无伦次：</p><p>“我，我说错话了，Pa……陛下。我不要求那么多了，请不要……”</p><p>他不记得以前的Kylo有这么患得患失。又或者曾经的Kylo同样患得患失，只是同27号十岁的年龄差给了Kylo掩盖自己的情绪的能力。……他的猜想大概是没有错的。如今回忆起来，他们吵过架后，当他离开房间时，总有一双眼睛停留在他的后背上，千言万语凝为无声。现在27号将这千言万语说出来了，行动上也跟着有所表示：光握住他的手还不够，Kylo缩短了他们之间本就所剩无几的空间，另一手朝着他的脖子勾了上来。</p><p>“我不闹了。就当我刚才什么都没说吧。”</p><p>好一个外强中干的武士，像是守护着肥皂水吹起来的泡泡一般守护着他们二人间的关系。柔软的胸口紧紧贴住他的，Kylo试着让自己平静下来，可暴露出Kylo内心纠葛的是那硬邦邦地蹭着他的肚皮的性器。他的生理反应显然让Kylo感到困惑，小狗似乎不太明白为什么他能够在勃起状态下拖延得这么久，小狗必然在猜测到底哪句话触了他的逆鳞。其实他没有被Kylo所冒犯，归根结底他只是喜欢看Kylo因为思维发散变得如履薄冰而已。Kylo动用了臀部的力量来哀求他不要离去，用性器摩擦他肚子的动作说不出是本能还是故意。他便为此怜悯起眼前的这个年轻人来了；而怜悯向来是他在面对Kylo时最强大的性动力之一。</p><p>他还是将Kylo推开了。他在他的小狗脸上看到难以掩饰的哀伤与狼狈，这神情使得他的怜悯完全成为了他的情欲的催化剂。他让自己的身体逐渐抽离Kylo的掌控，在Kylo的欲言又止中，他嗤笑一声：</p><p>“你总得放开我让我去拿避孕套吧？”</p><p>他喜欢Kylo忽然瞪大的眼睛和挑高的眉毛。他凑上去吻住Kylo，免得Kylo惊讶之中再说出什么令人意外的话来。唇舌挑逗一番，他又将Kylo松开：</p><p>“还是说你打算怀了孕然后在基地养胎？把你的武士训练停掉？”</p><p>小狗脸色的血色瞬间就消失了。他拍拍那张惨白的脸蛋，留下僵硬的Kylo在原地，挪到床边拉开了床头柜。避孕套、润滑剂。都是还没拆封过的东西，都是他此前准备好了但是放着没用的东西。他不是没想过他会在怎样的情形下与27号进行第一次带有插入行为的性交，他没想太深也没想太多，他只知道这一天迟早会到来，但他想不到这一天会因Kylo的主动提出而促成。更不要提此情此景出现在他已经对Kylo暴露过杀意之后了——没办法，他从未在暴露杀意后还留下Kylo的活口。27号终归还是不一样的，从其自身和他对待这个克隆人的态度上而言皆是如此。他趴在床边思索了一瞬。“克隆人”。如果不是刻意去想，有那么些个瞬间他已经忘了27号是个无父无母的实验品了。</p><p>他拿着东西转过身。晦暗的灯光下，克隆人望向他的眼中，紧张和期待像星星一样闪烁。Kylo的睫毛本不算长，此刻打在下眼睑边缘的阴影却让那双永远都带着委屈的下垂的双眼有了小鹿一般的无辜的圣洁。他喉结动了动，想说些什么又不知有什么好说。他们之间的性交原本不是这样的。他们原本是仇人相见分外眼红的。</p><p>见他似乎陷入了某种思索中一时没有动静，再次将稀碎的勇气从地板上捡起来拼好的Kylo试探着伸出脚勾了勾他的身体。27号的脚还未变成日后那脂肪过剩的肉嘟嘟的模样，脚掌摩挲着他的髋骨，谨慎地施展着挑逗意味的暗示。他回到Kylo身边，厌烦于被褥的制约，伸手将被子扯起来丢在一旁，坐起身来重新拾起了几秒前丢在Kylo脑袋旁边的润滑剂。小狗偏在这个时候走了神，神情复杂地看着留在枕头上的那盒避孕套，轻轻咂咂嘴，努力压抑着自己的妒忌：</p><p>“……所以你床头柜里也放着避孕套呢。”</p><p>他愣了一瞬，旋即反应过来Kylo这句话的言外之意：</p><p>“难道我每次上课都得去洗手间拿一盒？”</p><p>“……我可没这么说。陛下是大忙人，我没资格多嘴的。”</p><p>他便将正在拆着润滑剂包装的手指探出去，狠狠地弹了弹Kylo挺立的阴茎。小狗发出一声吃痛的呜咽，皱着眉头老实下来，乖巧地把腿岔开却又扭着头不肯看他，兀自在心中做起了理性和私欲的斗争。他不以为忤，只专注地将润滑剂挤到手上，反正无论27号这会儿有多别扭，得偿所愿的时候总归会走向甜腻的极端，奶糖味儿过剩得能让他倒牙。微凉的液体侵入穴道，这一次Kylo的身体比以往都绷得要紧。他活动着手指的同时拍拍Kylo的腰侧：</p><p>“放松。”</p><p>Kylo起伏着胸口，夸张地做了个深呼吸。呼吸幅度如此之大更证明了Kylo此刻不肯言表的紧张，他干脆手一停：</p><p>“你这么僵着我没法继续了，Ren。”</p><p>敏捷的武士在此刻像是忘了如何控制自己的身体。拧着眉毛试图让身体松懈下来，Kylo梗起脖子看着他：</p><p>“这样够了吗？”</p><p>“这样——Ren，我是给你上课，不是给你上刑。”</p><p>“我感觉会很痛。”</p><p>“做好准备就不痛。”</p><p>“你那个那么大……”</p><p>“这不是你要的吗？”</p><p>他努力让自己耐心起来，可他陡然急促起来的语气还是暴露了他的不耐烦。会不会弄疼Kylo其实他不在乎，他只是不想让本来就难搞的初夜因为Kylo的僵硬和抵抗提升不必要的难度。说到底他不是在玩强奸和疼痛那一套，他今晚的精力还没充足到能够让他按着Kylo胡作非为。他的反问让Kylo嘟嘟哝哝地把脑袋又躺回去，瞪着天花板、像是在完成考验一般屏气凝神地放松了身体，终于让他不再觉得他的手像是被肉钳夹在了那里。他松了口气，心中暗骂Kylo到了这个时候简直没情趣的要命，说胡话和卖弄风骚的本事毫厘不剩，无趣到像是个巴不得赶紧送客的妓女。他怀疑Kylo是不是已经开始在心中读秒了。眼前的景象和他想象过的初夜完全不相符，计划赶不上变化是人类生活永恒的主题。伸手握住Kylo的阴茎，配合着右手在穴道内的活动，自己还全然没有得到任何服务的情况下，他开始了序幕里的韬光养晦。好在他的27号终归还是喜欢被他触碰和刺激的；大概是读出了他动作中那一丁点抚慰的意图，Kylo渐渐丢弃了紧张，尝试着让自己的身体再次浸润在了绵密的快感之中。腰部随着他第三根手指的进入而带有催促意味地扭动，显然，他以扩张为主要目的的动作并不能让Kylo获得欲望上的满足。只是他的小狗不再嚷嚷着要他插进去了，小狗知道了自己的分寸，知道了自己叶公好龙的本质，可惜这种领悟为时已晚，他今天就得让Kylo知道逞强会付出怎样的代价。</p><p>本来不用这么着急的，Ren。</p><p>但也没什么办法？过去的几天里荷尔蒙数值变化告知他几乎每一夜Kylo都在做春梦，春梦的内容他不得而知，他只知道Kylo的性欲已经不似以往那般能够顺利地被压抑下去。迟早有一天这一切都会发生，把未来提前到现在既能解决日后的麻烦又能满足Kylo的期待。手指在Kylo阴道内撑了撑，肉壁依旧很紧，依旧不可能顺畅地将他完全吞没。可他还是将手指抽了出去，教育的意义正在于此——逞强会为没有做好准备的人带来疼痛，他需要让Kylo早点习惯性爱里的疼痛。他朝着Kylo勾勾手：</p><p>“套子给我。”</p><p>Kylo沉了口气，抓起了枕头边儿上的避孕套盒。手腕竖起一抖，Kylo将套子扔给他：</p><p>“我还以为这盒已经拆开了呢。”</p><p>“拆不拆又有什么区别？”</p><p>他撕着包装问道。Kylo哼唧两声：</p><p>“地上还掉着一盒，直接拿来用不就好了。”</p><p>他的动作随着他的哑然停下，几秒之后才随着他有些不自然的声音继续：</p><p>“……你管的太多了。”</p><p>他知道他这句话近乎无赖，无赖的话语并不能完全将Kylo说服。为此他加快了撕扯包装的速度，打开盒子的那一刻他感受到Kylo好奇的视线望向了避孕套的独立包装。也是，这应该是27号第一次见到这盒子里的东西长什么样；他干脆用手夹住套子，看向Kylo：</p><p>“你要不要自己来？”</p><p>Kylo的反应出乎他意料地迅捷。笨狗变成了狼犬，一把夺过他手里的包装，带着科学少年探索未知般的新奇表情，两手指尖摸索着圆环熟悉了一阵形状才将包装撕开。他于此刻深切地认识到了失忆会让一个人产生多大的改变，他想他总有一天会再次看到他的大型宠物叼着套子、带着算计的笑容爬向他的景象的。时候不到罢了。</p><p>过去的Kylo会珍惜一切共处的时间，以最快的速度将套子拆出来给他戴上，找不到套子的情况下干脆就不找，按照Kylo的话来说，“反正我平时在吃药”。现在的Kylo还没意识到吃药这一操作的可行性——或者说，Kylo现在还不认为吃药很有必要。在时间宽裕的情境中、在没有战火包围着他二人的世界里，27号不自知地享受着他拿命打拼来的银河系，饶有兴味地挪动着膝盖凑近他，把那滑溜溜的避孕套展开，双手撑着圆环套在了他的阴茎上。一系列的动作都像是一场生理课上的实践，激发不起他更多的欲望，就连他那些端庄的皇后也远远比Kylo做得要好，27号简直是他最笨的伴侣。他伸手摸起了Kylo的后脑勺，在枕头上磨得乱蓬蓬的卷发底层还沾着没有散干净的水汽。他的27号无论从哪个角度而言都苍白如纸，思想和身体没有一处角落不在等着被他肆意玷污，他仿佛在见证由自己将一条初生的白色小狗一点点地变成健壮而病态的黑狗的全过程，而Kylo的特质在于越是病态越是艳丽。贴着后脑勺的手向前滑上Kylo的脸颊，他第一次看到有人会带着钻研的精神环视他的鸡巴以确定避孕套有没有完美地贴合在他的性器上。他叹了口气，推着Kylo的胸口让Kylo躺下，炯炯地看着他的Kylo却在他的阴茎顶在入口的那一刻别过了脑袋。时间已过午夜，没有开窗的房间里连冬雀的叫声都无处可寻，空气的流动似乎都拥有了能够被人类所捕捉的赫兹，静谧如松脂一般企图让这个瞬间化为永恒。</p><p>他揉了揉Kylo的腰，再次叫Kylo学会放松。他的小狗动动身体，腰部软了，脖子还是一样的僵硬。他扶着性器推进去，压迫感陡然袭来，扩张不到位成为事实，Kylo紧扭着的眉毛便是最佳的佐证。所有的想象中他断然没料到他们的第一次会如此缺乏星火般的激情，仿佛他也回到了19岁，在和他的同龄情人谨慎地进行一场意义深刻的交合。克服重重阻力让自己越刺越深，他扯下来Kylo盖在脸上的胳膊，顺势揉了揉Kylo的胸口：</p><p>“你得看着我，Ren。”</p><p>他提出要求。这要求似乎让Kylo很是为难：</p><p>“看着感觉很奇怪……”</p><p>“看着我，Ren。你出去勾引别人的时候难道也打算这么逃避下去？”</p><p>“我不想……不，就是……”</p><p>他抬起Kylo的屁股，在那丰腴的臀瓣上带有催促意味地一拍。力道不大却足够让Kylo吃痛，小狗龇牙咧嘴地扭着脖子向他看了过来。他又一次注意到了Kylo睫毛投下的阴影，阴影下方有Kylo粗长的鼻子，有Kylo因为难以呼吸而半张着的嘴。他望着Kylo的眼睛，将那两条腿架上自己肩膀，刻意将Kylo的臀部抬得很高，以便让Kylo看到交合处的本来面貌，以便无声地宣布他占据了这块他一人独享的领地。他收回放在Kylo胸口的手，搓弄着Kylo的阴茎以便让Kylo进一步放松，直到他意识到这过分的压迫感早已并非Kylo的错误，而单纯只是他没有把前戏做足的结果。Kylo已经在努力将他吞进去了，努力到了甚至可以称之为勉强的程度。他俯下身去咬住Kylo的耳垂，整个过程中Kylo都令他满意地没有从他身上移开视线。他在这紧凑的穴道中缓慢地前后动了动，听到Kylo的唇间泄出难熬的呻吟，小狗或许在疑惑为什么这一切没有想象中的那样洋溢着澎湃的欢愉。他扳住Kylo的脸让Kylo与自己接吻以分散Kylo的注意力，又无奈地发觉Kylo的注意力无论如何都难以放到接吻上来。他撤走嘴唇刚要进行一些教育，Kylo却仰着脸碰碰他的唇角：</p><p>“所有人第一次都是这样吗？”</p><p>……什么？</p><p>见他停住了动作进行思考，Kylo忙不迭地补充：</p><p>“我是说，其他间谍也……”</p><p>……又是这时不时要跳出来作梗的其他人，又是这些异想天开的想法让Kylo难以集中精神。这种时刻他容不得任何人——哪怕是他一手捏造出来的虚幻角色——来嵌入他和Kylo之中，滑稽剧重复太多次就失去了其趣味所在，他决定让这场闹剧到此为止。他在Kylo的体内冲刺几次，这才停下来贴近Kylo的耳朵：</p><p>“我发现一件不太妙的事，Ren。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你拿给我的避孕套已经过期了。”</p><p>好，他就知道他管不住在Kylo面前会变得顽劣的自己，Kylo陡然僵硬起来的身躯就是他遭到的报应。他看着Kylo露出惊惶的神色的脸，嘴边挂起一个恶意的微笑，舌尖舔过Kylo瞪圆的眼睛上的睫毛：</p><p>“……所以我才要拿床头柜里那盒，明白吗？你的大忙人皇帝可没有那么多时间用来调教其他人，你这蠢货。下次见到Oliver记得告诉他，Hux陛下早就识破Kylo Ren那点伎俩了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他可以选择永远都不告诉Kylo这世界上根本没有间谍Oliver这个人，就算有，也不在他的管辖范围之内；他也可以等这场交合结束之后再告诉Kylo真相，品味Kylo如释重负却又有些缓不过来思路的模样取乐，占领智商上的高地；他同样可以现在就告诉Kylo，在他入侵Kylo体内、正被Kylo紧张地包裹着的时候揭露Kylo的愚蠢的谎言与不堪一击的傲慢，事实证明第三种选择正是最佳的选择。他没有给Kylo留下时间来消化他给出的信息，这颗贫瘠的小脑瓜不知要反应多久，而他不愿耗这个时间。他让自己的吻落在Kylo的脸颊上、鼻梁上、唇上，几秒的功夫里Kylo愚钝得像是变成了一台坏掉的性爱机器人。他拍拍Kylo的脸蛋，要他的小武士回过神来，再凑上去的瞬间发觉到Kylo甚至忘记了两个人类该怎么接吻。他撬开那脱力的牙关探进舌头去，这躯体虽然几乎没了反应倒也好歹有着正常的温度，Kylo的口腔仍是他唇舌的极乐园无疑。舌尖探寻到Kylo的上颚，肉体带来的刺激之下，Kylo突然回过神来，手脚并用地将他从自己身前推开，瞪起眼睛看着他：</p><p>“你刚才骗我。”</p><p>得出这么一个简简单单的结论居然需要耗费这么久的时间。他懒得说些什么来缓解Kylo皱起来的眉头，懒得把自己的行为合理化，懒得给Kylo什么台阶下，于是他满不在乎地点点头：</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>和一个脑子不太够用的小家伙说太多话显然是浪费资源的表现。更何况此时此刻他的鸡巴还在这个脑子不太够用的小家伙身体里插着，银河也不会容许他肆意挥霍春宵。他咬住Kylo瘪起来的下唇，腰身晃动，在Kylo的体内缓慢冲刺，满意地看到Kylo受不住地张开嘴轻轻呻吟，看着他的眼睛里全是矛盾。还好，至少Kylo回过神来以后还记得他们要四目相对。他仿佛与Kylo开启了一场眼神的竞赛，如同两个幼稚的孩子一般，谁先扭头或者眨眼算谁输——当然，他并不打算配合地参与这场竞赛。只是不打算配合不代表他愿意服输，用各种小动作作弊来让Kylo溃败投降才是他圆满的计划。他舔着Kylo圆润的下颚，唇部下移，脊椎逐渐弓起，在Kylo的锁骨上留下两块印记后，直起身子揉弄起了Kylo的胸口。十几岁的年轻人，远不若曾经那般丰满，倒也有着青涩的风味，尝起来依旧别具特色。更何况Kylo脸上那赌气的神情简直是绝佳的调味料——手指轻柔地划过Kylo的腰侧，从Kylo颤抖的反应看来，27号的身体仍旧拥有他记忆中的敏感带。伴随着腰部节奏突如其来地加快，他同时刺激起了Kylo的阴茎，灼热的性器在他掌中打着颤，他毫不怀疑Kylo在他的攻势下几近要气绝。Kylo咬着嘴唇的牙齿用力过度，让那惨白的下唇与脸上的红潮对比鲜明，仿佛花瓣上沾了一片碍眼的秋霜，秋霜的封锁让那被压抑着的呻吟听起来如同猫咪哼哼唧唧的撒娇。方才还瞪着他的眼睛已然落败，扬起的下巴下方，精妙的颈部线条漂亮得如同美术馆中的大理石雕塑。</p><p>无论Kylo意识到与否，武将身上的肌肉总是一道别样的风景线，若这肌肉再因情欲染上晚霞般的绯红，那便是再好的情色片也难以比拟的感官刺激。沉重的双腿压着他的肩膀，Kylo的双脚不知何时已经勾住了他的背后。以一个第一次迎接阴茎插入的身体来说，Kylo的反应不算差劲了。他低下头看向攥在自己手腕上的Kylo的双手。粗糙的手指深深地嵌入他的皮肤里，手掌却对他施加着一股推力，可见Kylo的矛盾依旧根深蒂固，奈何越是这样越能唤醒他的征服欲。他刻意放缓节奏以给Kylo喘息的时机，看着那秋霜逐渐融化、柔软的下唇寻回血色，看着Kylo雾蒙蒙的眼睛逐渐再度将视线凝聚到他身上，棕黑色的瞳孔正在揣测他下一步的动作。</p><p>为什么停下了？</p><p>他知道Kylo想问，只是Kylo问不出口。矛盾的层次可以如同烈酒的味道一样丰富，Kylo的情绪酿造的酒精并不是每个人都能唾手可得。与Kylo的视线再度交战的刹那，他突然强烈地意识到身下的这独一无二的克隆人银河系中唯他所有，再没有什么他无法掌控的实验舱来批量复制他的玩具，再没有什么他必须忍气吞声来服从的上司来安排他的玩具什么时候送到。他是Kylo Ren的主人。哪怕他的宠物常常不服气，心底却比他更认同这一点，否则矛盾就不会在Kylo身上出现，否则Kylo就不会在爱与恨的边界线上左右为难。克隆人的灵魂竟然也可以如此甘醇——想必他脸上的神色让Kylo感到不解，他的怔愣之中，小狗的爪子抚上了他的脸：</p><p>“Papa？”</p><p>Kylo的嗓音早已不似童年时代那般奶声奶气了，喊出他昵称的口吻却和小时候无异。就好像一只意识不到自己已经长得太大的巨型犬，有了六英尺二英寸的身高却仍会下意识地朝着他扑过来。他牵起Kylo的手腕，咬了咬Kylo的手心：</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>“那就……”</p><p>“继续，我知道。”</p><p>Kylo的勇气永远只在赌气的时候最为强大，到了这种时候该说不出口的话还是说不出口。经历过29岁的Kylo，他知道他的宠物变得在欲望面前坦诚到恬不知耻只是时间问题，为此他或许更需要多加珍惜Kylo现下的状态。他将Kylo的手放下去，漂浮的心也跟着落了地，身子再次俯下去与Kylo贴合，快感的冲击之下，让Kylo忘却怀疑简直轻而易举。讽刺的是，操了Kylo上千次，他大概是第一次决定做爱的时候需要专心。他伸手捂住Kylo的眼睛。这克隆人的眼睛像人类一般充满感情色彩，他没有自信在Kylo看向他的时候不去分心。</p><p>用性器不断刺激Kylo穴道内的敏感点，套弄Kylo阴茎的手也不能对着精细的物体有所怠慢。静谧的松脂洗刷过他二人却又不着痕迹地逝去，耳畔的喘息与他自己的交融为一体，五年以来，唯有这次并不算顺畅的做爱让他觉得性感至极。眼睛被他蒙上了，Kylo的嘴唇就成了探索外部世界的工具，他的拇指被吸入那双唇瓣里，牙齿肆意的磕碰和舌尖的抚慰让他读到了Kylo的报恩之心。他的小狗很笨，脾气很坏，远远算不上白璧无瑕，远远不是一个合格的皇后的人选。他不是酒鬼，不知道酒鬼的心理状态如何；只是他喝过佳酿了，他知道佳酿百无一缺，佳酿是所有人除了他之外认为他应该做出的最佳选择。他做不出最佳选择。他只需要这阴暗的后巷里冒着刺鼻的味道的劣质酒精，他的食道和胃已经习惯了这酒精恶劣的味道了。</p><p>对于尚不够敏感的内壁施加的刺激有限，他便让更多的功夫都放在了套弄Kylo性器的那只手上。玩弄着他拇指的唇舌突然失去了分寸，急匆匆地将他的手指吐出来，Kylo摆动着脑袋，寻找起了他嘴唇的位置。突兀的鼻子轻轻嗅着，Kylo像只大过头的啮齿动物一般循着气味贴近他，迫不及待地朝着他贴过嘴唇，同一时刻在他掌心中痉挛的性器告知他Kylo已经到了爆发的边缘。他本是个喜欢延迟高潮的角色，但今天他暂时没有对Kylo稍作折磨的心情。他立刻让刺激又猛烈了些，轻而易举地送Kylo上了云端，正利用舌头与他激战的Kylo一时间忘了他们仍在接吻，笨拙的牙齿险些咬住了他的舌尖。可惜接吻终归与呼吸的需求不能两全，濒临窒息的无奈中，Kylo忍着不舍放弃了他的嘴唇，侧过脑袋费劲地开始大口呼吸。他已经没那个耐心等待Kylo平缓之后再继续了；他的宠物解放了，他还仅仅攀登到半山腰。没了顾及Kylo性欲的需要，他压住Kylo的腿让自己伏在Kylo身上继续进攻，高潮带来的爱液分泌让Kylo的内壁得到了更好的润滑，他的进退也有了更佳的流畅度。欲望终究还是冲破了情绪的藩篱，不再刻意压制呻吟的Kylo在高潮后的新一轮刺激中激烈地叫出了声。后颈牢牢勾上来Kylo的手指，他惊讶地发现Kylo在快感激昂的时候缺乏安全感的表现还是没变。搂着他，生怕他突然消失，无论表面上再怎么坚强，嘴上再怎么刻薄，害怕他就此离去的本能还是会引导Kylo全部的动作。</p><p>他其实可以朝着Kylo意愿的反方向来一套假动作的。他一定能看到Kylo惊惶的表情，能够感受到Kylo说出口或说不出口的不舍，被Kylo所执着地需要会给他带来快感，很久以前他就意识到了自己的无可救药。但他今晚已经作弄Kylo太多次了，他不想继续带着Kylo坐过山车，他也不想停在向着顶峰攀登的轨道的半中央，延宕在此刻已经失去了其魅力所在。他回应了Kylo的拥抱，抚摸着Kylo的头发与Kylo交换短促的亲吻，捕捉那对唇角牵起的幸福的笑容，无数个Kylo的脸在27号的脸上就这样重叠。他将脑袋埋进Kylo的颈间。后背攀上Kylo的手，他的小狗像是哄着他一般轻轻拍着他，他不知道Kylo为什么会突然这么做。他不知道，他也不想知道。他从没如此温和地和Kylo做过爱。他不知道的事情太多了。</p><p>思维的游散导致他注意力转移，让他直到在高潮后的几秒中才意识到自己忘了从Kylo体内拔出去。成结的过程在他尚未意识到的时候已经开始，一次恍惚就让他付出了之后的半个小时都无法和Kylo分割开来的代价。消化了这一负面讯息耗费了他十几秒时间，半晌之后他才叹息一声，让上半身缓缓离开了Kylo的身体。星星又在小狗的眼睛里闪烁起来，他的宠物伸出爪子撩起他垂下来的头发，观察他一阵，眨了眨眼睛道：</p><p>“我觉得你这个样子特别好看。”</p><p>他仍在喘息，仍在因为刚刚结束的这场性交汗水淋漓。他没想到他们的第一次之后他听到的第一句话会是这样的内容。很久以前——十二年以前，Kylo曾经笑着问他刚才那次怎么样，他选择的是下床裸着身子去洗澡。那时候他要迫不及待地洗掉Kylo留在他身上的气味，而如今他客观地被限制在了Kylo身体里，主观上来说他也并没有打算就此远离。除了他自己之外，没有人会因为在他身上嗅到属于Kylo的气味而说三道四了。他是这个银河系里的王，他可以拥有他想要占有的任何人。他不再需要，也不再急于立刻下床去洗澡了。</p><p>他把小狗的爪子打开，搂着Kylo的腰转了身体，让自己和Kylo面对面地躺在了床上。小狗大抵是已经不生气了，亦有可能是对于体内成结的新鲜感短暂地冲散了小狗的怒气。他让头发肆意散在枕头上，微张着嘴调节呼吸，一时间找不出什么语句来回应Kylo的感慨。……哦，他反应过来了。Kylo说自己喜欢他。Kylo已经告白了，告白之后虽然没有得到他的回应却也没有被他冷脸拒绝，按照Kylo的秉性，这家伙现在已经开始蹬鼻子上脸了。</p><p>他该说什么？</p><p>说什么才能让他不像是跌进了Kylo挖下的陷阱里，被Kylo把智力拉到了同一水平？</p><p>唯一的答案就是什么都不说。面对Kylo跳跃的思维时，他常常只有一个选择，就是什么都不说。</p><p>离他从Kylo身体里拔出去还有半个小时。无所谓，他耗得起。反正耐不住沉默的肯定是Kylo，反正Kylo总归会给他换一个话题的。</p><p>接受了他的沉默，与他一同分享了只有彼此的呼吸声的几分钟后，更年轻的那一位果然不再沉得住气。下体仍保持着与他贴合的姿势，Kylo却以一种及其别扭的方式将脑袋扭到另一侧，做了个深呼吸之后开口：</p><p>“所以就是没有其他人了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>别再重复这个话题了，他在心中暗想。当然，暗想是一回事，他也知道如果Kylo不肯迈过这个坎，这块障碍物就会永远横亘在自己和他的笨狗之间。笨狗的喉结动了动：</p><p>“那平时陛下怎么解决生理问题？”</p><p>“平时……没什么生理问题需要解决。”</p><p>“怎么会？”</p><p>“没有就是没有。上一个皇后死了以后基本上就没有了。”</p><p>“那那些避孕套……”</p><p>“你等会儿自己捡起来看看日期。三年前的东西了，忘了清理掉而已。”</p><p>“可我们用的这个……是从床头柜里拿出来的吧？”</p><p>“你看这玩意儿今天晚上之前拆封了吗？”</p><p>“……没有。”</p><p>“你觉得我和别人上床用得着润滑液吗？”</p><p>“……唔。好吧。”</p><p>他真是搞不清楚Kylo的愚蠢到底是不是故意。难道这笨蛋非得把一切细节都确认一遍才肯放心？</p><p>“那就是说，这些东西都是为我准备的咯？”</p><p>Kylo问出这句话的时候还是没有扭过头来看他。他忍住叹息：</p><p>“先到先得。”</p><p>“先到——谁？不对，陛下是不是又在——”</p><p>“是。没错，是。可以闭嘴了吗？”</p><p>这倒是成功地让Kylo把头扭了回来。意识到皇帝又在欺骗自己，Kylo的表情很是好看。散在他身上和自己身上的气一半一半，Kylo瘪起的嘴唇抖了抖，蓦地又软化下来：</p><p>“……我觉得我太蠢了。”</p><p>“你知道就好。”</p><p>“但我不会再中计了。”</p><p>“本来就是你自己讨打，怨不着别人。”</p><p>“我先不和陛下计较……呃，和陛下讨论孰是孰非的问题，反正……我会长大的。以后我肯定比现在聪明得多。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>他挑起半边眉毛。他的鄙夷让Kylo很是不服，小狗“哼”了一声：</p><p>“我以前肯定比现在成熟多了。时间问题而已。”</p><p>“你说是就是吧。”</p><p>模棱两可的回答剥夺了Kylo的底气，神情复杂地，Kylo琢磨起了他这句话究竟有什么含义。他用手捏住Kylo的上下唇，想了片刻开口：</p><p>“有些人就是改不了的。知道自己蠢已经是一种进步了。”</p><p>夹在他拇指与食指之间的嘴唇费力地运作起来：</p><p>“……所以我以前真的也这么蠢吗？”</p><p>“……我曾经认识一个人，和你现在的反应差不多。表面上他根本不在乎我要去哪儿，一旦他认为我有和别人发生过关系，他就会大喊大叫，把我房间里的家具全砸光了才肯罢手。认识他的时候他就这样，后来他也一直都这样。一直没有改过，十多年以来永远是这样。有些人就是改不了的。”</p><p>“那……那他现在……”</p><p>“他很早以前就死了。”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>Kylo的眼睛垂下去，似乎在眼前的空气中描摹起了幻想中的“那个人”的面貌。描摹许久，Kylo抬起眼看向他：</p><p>“你爱他吗？”</p><p>“……不爱。”</p><p>问题太肉麻了，他有些受不了。</p><p>“他是你以前的一个皇后？”</p><p>“不算……算吧。也算。”</p><p>“他怎么死的？”</p><p>“被我杀了。”</p><p>他这轻描淡写的语气对应的是Kylo的惊诧。他没让这惊诧持续太久，松开手将Kylo的脑袋揽到颈间，两人之间就此再度陷入无言。另一只手滑下Kylo的身体，摸到Kylo的手掌，继而攥住Kylo的小指，骨节之外包裹着一层鲜活的血肉，指骨的主人正在他怀里有节奏地呼吸。他很难找出语言来形容他与Kylo此刻的状态，其实走不出过去的阴霾的又何止27号一个人而已。他忍住手上一使劲儿将Kylo的手指掰骨折的欲望，靠回忆整个夜晚的混乱来转移注意力，放过Kylo的右手让自己抚上Kylo的后背，想了想道：</p><p>“今天晚上给个D吧。鉴于你是第一次，就不给你不及格了。”</p><p>“……我以后能做得更好。”</p><p>“我们走着瞧。”</p><p>“……陛下。如果我以后做事让你失望了，你会不会也杀了我？”</p><p>会吧，99%会。过去向来如此，不是么？</p><p>“看情况。”</p><p>他知道他的回答离Kylo想要的答案相差甚远。27号迟早会明白的，他的皇帝不是什么爱国爱民的贤君，他的皇帝只是一个善于工作的杀人狂。曾经的Kylo没有直白地向他表白过，如今他终于有机会逐渐消抹掉Kylo对他的这种不切实际的迷恋了。</p><p>“那我只能努力让自己不要失败了。”</p><p>光靠努力是没有用的，很多时候都只是天注定的事情。但他没有出声反驳Kylo，没有在这个节骨眼上打击Kylo的斗志，因为他根本就没有在Kylo的语气中听到斗志，他的小狗完全陷入了一种抑郁的消沉。将近五分钟的时间里，Kylo在彼此的拥抱中兀自思索着什么事情，而他的假寐已经度过了最初的阶段，正要朝着小憩稳步前进。他被Kylo轻摇着他肩膀的动作唤醒，小狗期期艾艾地向他坦白：</p><p>“陛下。我忘了告诉你，我已经不记得怎么开飞机了。”</p><p>“……所以呢？”</p><p>他真的没精力聊闲天了。年轻人的体力就是不服不行——已经被他折腾了一晚上，Kylo这会儿还能提出新的话题。也不知道今天晚上究竟是谁折腾谁。</p><p>“所以就是……军校文化课结业之后我想去接受飞行训练。我想到别的星球上去看看，Papa。如果我不想在将来失败，那我就必须知道外面的世界是什么样子。……我成年了。成年的小鸟认得主人，不会出了笼子就忘了回家的。”</p><p>他注视着Kylo频繁眨着的眼睛，整段话Kylo说得很快，快到有几个单词让Kylo的舌头都打了绊。一串话说完，Kylo的嘴唇嗫嚅着想要补充些什么，可脑子里的内容已尽，倏然间也不再说得出什么来。他由此突然意识到，这串话Kylo或许已经准备了很久，或许Kylo已经望着基地的星空度过了无数个难眠之夜。他突然意识到他的克隆人终归还是有着人类的大脑，有着人类的欲望，不甘于做他的玩具到头来并不只是气话或说笑。他的金丝雀以惊人的速度长大了；笼子虽然华贵却仍是太小，已经放不下Kylo那对儿无处施展的翅膀了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. PART III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>按下安全钮，推动引擎杆，机身轻微的震动提醒Kylo起步只是下一秒的事，他的心理准备早应该建设完毕，只须等待从机库中以惊人的速度飞出去的那个瞬间。穿着全套的飞行员制服坐在机舱里，再次检查自己设定的航线标，缓慢而谨慎地松开以安全阀为代表的最后一道关卡，Kylo紧攥着操纵杆的手在起飞的那一刻难以控制地渗满了汗。他是混在这一批巡逻飞行员中出发的；却又混得不算完全，当他周身的五架TIE战机以及其熟练的起步动作潇洒地离开机库没入星空中时，他才慢悠悠地将飞船开到机库门口。船身不专业地左右摇摆数次才顺利摆正，确认摆正的系统音算是给了他前进的力量和勇气，他终于依照自身的习惯在这一刻踩下了提速板。  </p><p>他简直想象不出自己究竟什么时候才能习惯TIE战机这种能把人的内脏都从喉咙里甩出来的推背感。眼前的星空中除了从右侧掠过、稍纵即逝的前哨站之外空无一物，他的航线本就不在巡逻线路之列，一次新的飞行代表一次新的未知。待到飞船抵达他的设定好的巡航路线的第一处坐标，待到他终于能够摘掉沉重的头盔抹一把汗，他的后背松垮地靠向并不算舒适的椅背，僵硬的双脚松开了制动和加速踏板。</p><p>“你以前不算个很优秀的飞行员。但也不差。”</p><p>Hux在他第一次接受飞行训练之前的那天晚上这样评价过他。</p><p>他那时候松了口气；他不再因为要踏入陌生的船舱而感到紧张了。但真正握住操纵杆的瞬间他才意识到他高估了肌肉记忆的力量，何况他无法确认他的肌肉是不是也和他的大脑一样把过去十成忘记了九成。他什么都不会，温习就这么变成了学习，以一个19岁的帝国军校学生而言，他的水平甚至不如刚刚参加飞行课没两节的中学生。他在教官面前难堪得汗流浃背，好在他的教官并不介意他是不是笨拙得像只连驾驶面板都看不懂的猴子。如今三周过去，他终于可以进行第一次的长距离航行。他通过了考核，教官写了一份四页长的报告交给Hux来分析他的优点与弊病，最后一行倒是好歹给出了他已经拥有独立长距离航行能力的判断。他又等了三天。三天之后，他和师兄们请了假，抱着压缩食物套装进了那架检修了无数次后才分配给他的TIE战机，确定自己带上了足够的信用点和Hux交给他的喷剂之后，开启了他第一次真正的长距离远行。</p><p>TIE战机是种复杂的机体。强大又脆弱，精妙又不堪一击。因此他光是谋划线路就废掉了三个夜晚的自由时间，无论他在不在Hux的房间里，无论是他的夜间课前还是课后。做爱之前Hux在办公，做爱之后Hux去洗澡，这些碎片时间全部被他用来在holopad上写写画画，出于保证安全的目的，按照军校新手的要求，他的路线上必须每隔半个小时就有一座帝国的战机维护中心。这也就注定了就算他的飞行距离再远也不能超出内环范畴，而到达内环边缘的最长时间差不多正好24个完整的标准时。他便选定了离内环边缘三分之一处的一座旅游业为主的星球；飞过去半天，住一晚，第二天黄昏之前飞回来。这短暂的离开算是他苏醒之后的第一次旅行。到了出发之前的那个夜晚，他已经将目的地坐标背得滚瓜烂熟了。</p><p>他在心中背诵着每一处维护中心的编号，攥着笔趴在枕头上发着呆，身旁传来Hux的烟味与荷尔蒙的气味，他的皇帝正低声打着电话交代忙碌的将军今晚加班。他由此得知Hux下个月又要出差，提前降临的落寞中他伸出脚勾住Hux的小腿，继而翻过身来丢开笔，在Hux打电话的时间里捣蛋地伸手搓起了Hux的卵袋。他带着冒险与冒犯的心情做出这种未经许可便犯上的乱事，期待Hux带着煎熬的神色不耐烦地将他打开，他们今晚的课业已经结束，此时离午夜十二时只剩下半个小时。他想他的皇帝不会纵容他如此作弄下去的；皇帝要睡觉，皇帝打完电话就会休息，他的胡作非为有悖于皇帝对于维持作息的诉求，何况皇帝正在皱着眉头严肃地交代政事。他的手果然被打开了。他嘻嘻地低声笑起来，打弯的眼角接收到Hux冷淡的一瞥，下一秒他便被Hux揪着头发将手换成了嘴。捣蛋的下场就是后续的十多分钟里他因为没能提前做出最方便的姿势导致自己下巴发酸，因为他的皇帝在打电话而只能憋着不敢发出一点声音，Hux挂了电话的瞬间将阴茎抵进了他的喉咙，爆发的浊液带着惩罚的性质呛得他不住咳嗽，干呕连连。他喝了好些柠檬水才将不适导致的泪水憋回去，带着满面的红潮埋怨地看着他的皇帝，心底却又知晓遭到报应的原因不过是自作自受，他的皇帝永远不可能让他的恶作剧得偿所愿。</p><p>只是皇帝刚刚向他伸出手他便凑上去了。他的出息就这么点，四舍五入基本上就是没有。他跨在Hux身上开始与Hux接吻。他想知道他的接吻现在能打多少分，但他同样知道课业结束以后的亲昵动作并不属于被打分的范畴。他咬着Hux的嘴唇。他感受Hux带着攻击性的舌头。他珍惜这种不被划分在大纲之内的亲密行为，亲密行为如果难以被定义就只剩下了亲密这一个属性而已。他在这种时候总是过度黏人而过度容易妥协的。</p><p>可偏偏这一晚他在接吻的时候，耳虫不安分地在他脑子里背起了那串维护站编号。他沉浸在亲密中的思维被搅乱了，他的皇帝很快便发现了他不够专心。而皇帝对他的了解总是永远超出他的预期，用不着向他询问或是等他解释，Hux便轻轻将他推开：</p><p>“你就这么紧张？”</p><p>“……是的。”</p><p>他可能有很多种紧张的原因，但他知道至少在此刻他和Hux说的是同一件事。他的皇帝拾起他放在枕头上的holopad和丢在枕头缝隙间的笔，沉默着分析了半晌他的航行路线，再将holopad还给他时已经删掉了四个维护站，缩短了将近两个小时的航程。</p><p>“我给你批的那架TIE没什么问题。不需要那么多维护站。”</p><p>“没什么问题”，当时Hux那样对他说。他在巡航过程中无聊地翻看TIE的检修记录才发现这架新出厂仅仅一个月的TIE战机在过去的一个星期里，于没有任何毛病的状态下，被检查了二十多次。</p><p>而那时他尚不知道这些，那时他还在被各种历史纪录片里TIE战机爆炸的惨状占据大脑警戒系统的每一个角落。他知道他的不安在外界看来着实可笑，但他并不认为他的作为新手的不安缺乏任何道理。不安被Hux看破便展露得更加明显，他似乎在Hux身上读到了皇帝因为他的焦虑而感到的腻烦。他缓缓让自己从Hux的身上下去了；他挪动着他笨拙的腿缩回Hux身边，盯着holopad出神，脑子里模拟起了明天设定线路时的每一个具体步骤和操作流程。今天晚上他22岁了。22岁，甚至已经过了能喝酒的年纪，他想他今天敢在Hux打电话的时候捣蛋就是因为Hux做爱前给他倒的那半杯淡蓝色的苦涩液体。他脑子晕晕乎乎的。他就不该在明天早上要出发的前一夜喝酒。他现在像头发着低烧的小兽，警惕和忧虑都被最大程度地放大了。</p><p>“如果我回不来了怎么办？”</p><p>他抱着holopad吸吸鼻子说。</p><p>“你不会回不来的。”</p><p>他的皇帝这样打发他。</p><p>他侧过头去想要在皇帝脸上寻找一丝半毫的皇帝把他的担心当回事的证据——哪怕他做好了失望的准备——但让他的失望暂时藏起了身姿的是Hux留给他的后背。他的皇帝没有在看他，他的皇帝弯下了身子在床头柜里找起了什么东西。少倾，他手里落下一只小巧的金属便携喷壶，上面没有任何标记，让人一时间看不出这里面究竟是什么东西。</p><p>“下飞船之前把这个喷在身上。”</p><p>皇帝平淡地要求他。</p><p>他从Hux的语气里听不出什么紧迫感，他也还是没搞懂这喷剂究竟是什么东西。他扭开壶盖，将喷剂喷到手腕上，抬起手腕嗅嗅，眨着眼愣在了那里。这是Hux的信息素的气味，他再熟悉不过的气味；他便又扭头看向Hux，眼里的疑惑已经取代了他的声音。</p><p>“你的腺体还没有切除，出去了就是个行走的未被标记的Omega。先用我的信息素掩盖一下吧，至少其他人会认为你已经被标记了。”</p><p>——腺体切除与标记。两个在坐标轴上截然相反的行为带来同样的避免被骚扰的结果，在这一刻之前他完全没有把会被别人骚扰放入担忧的范围之内。他是初出茅庐的驾驶员却不是初出茅庐的武士，肌肉记忆在飞行能力上的失灵不代表他的战斗本事要从头学起。他只担心飞船失事而从不担心人祸，傲慢一些来说，作为帝国准首席武士，外星球的普通人他根本没打算放在眼里。</p><p>“……我不害怕我被袭击。”</p><p>他抿了抿嘴回应Hux的要求。他蓦然觉得他的舌头很笨。舌头若是不笨，怎么能不先说句谢谢，再把这扫兴的话语说出口？都是那杯淡蓝色酒精的错。酒精虽然让他在方才的那场性爱里发挥超常，却也同样让他在事后的余韵里脑子缺氧。他的话果然引起了Hux轻微的不悦：</p><p>“我希望其他人最好连袭击的想法都没有。”</p><p>……也还是陛下说得对。若是遭人袭击免不了使出手段自卫，若是手段惊人再用上原力，免不了在人头攒动的旅游区引起骚动，而平息骚动最后还不是需要劳烦Hux陛下出马，多一事必然不如少一事。还是皇帝陛下思考得更多、更细致、更有远见。他自愧弗如。于是他凑上去，吻了吻Hux的面颊以表示感谢，又因为贪欲而纵容自己将这感谢变成接吻，在Hux身上磨蹭半天才肯放下那颗悬着的心去睡觉。他将喷壶放在了另一侧的床头柜上，凌晨起床准备出发时Hux还没有醒来。他拿走喷壶，蹲在床边又嗅了嗅熟睡中的Hux身上的味道，期待已久的旅行在即将开始之前失去了八成的诱惑力，只能随着他离Hux的房间越来越远而逐渐补足瞬息之内因留恋而消弭的期待。原力可以与他时时刻刻同在而Hux不能，这喷壶就变成了他时刻牵在手里的Hux的衣角。</p><p>“下飞船之前要记得喷这个”——他低声咕哝着让自己记牢。可他哪里需要将这种事情记牢呢，飞船进入巡航模式、他的双手双脚得以解放后的五分钟内，他便迫不及待地拆下手套将信息素提取液喷在手腕上了。</p><p>他想趴在控制台上松口气。奈何TIE战机船舱逼仄，短途战斗机其实并不适合用来做长途旅行。但他贪恋TIE战机因为小巧而易于操作，到了这种时候才发现以这样小的驾驶舱出行其实是对自身的一种折磨。至于好处，倒也不是没有：再多按两次喷嘴，整个驾驶舱里便弥漫起了Hux的味道，提取液的浓度之高似乎在说明Hux巴不得所有人都知道这个Omega已经有所从属。他摩挲着腰间挂着的光剑，检测过飞船数据后掠过了第一处维护站。超空间飞行得以延续，重复而枯燥的窗外风景配合上船舱里令他安心的气息，轻微的宿醉在此刻威力凶猛，他靠在椅背上打了个哈欠，困了。</p><p>除了一路上他可能会造访的维护站之外，他中途决定必须经过的是银河系66号游乐园。只是他没有机会体验一番，66号游乐园并没有设立TIE战机专属机库，他的降落在一众私家飞船里会显得过于显眼。他只打算开着飞船绕星球上空随便看看，拟定好机会下次说服Hux一起过来；可这随便看看的计划此刻看来都离他那般遥远，想要飞抵游乐园坐标还有将近四个小时的航程。他试着调整了一番椅背。椅背以最大限度放下去了，他的长腿得以比方才更加舒展一些。拾起holopad看看，早上七点还不到，他依旧没有等来Hux的起床时间。发送一些屁用没有的报告只会产生打扰Hux最后的睡眠时间的可能，他惜命，惜他与Hux之间得来不易的、虚无缥缈的亲密，因此他瞻前顾后地又将holopad放回了支架里。他想听会儿歌，听会儿广播也不错。可飞船上没有共通网，TIE战机也没有音乐播放功能。他后悔自己没能带本书。他的上下眼皮打架，兴奋感随着巡航逐渐稳定而愈加薄弱。他最终仍是妥协了；他叹了口气，解开安全带让自己能够团在座位上，再次检查了一番路线坐标，哼唧了两声便闭上了眼。</p><p>——再醒来就是66号游乐园了，对吧？</p><p>他竟在梦里幻想出自己在游乐园中买蛋糕吃的场面来了。</p><p>也不知是不是信息素的缘故，梦里他迎来了Hux的造访。他让他已经年届40的皇帝陪着他在游乐园里乱转，Hux的面目模糊得如同一个在他身边若即若离的幽灵。他数次寻不到Hux了，数次又一回头发现Hux就在自己身后。他的皇帝没有穿着正装。66号游乐园永远是夏天，他的皇帝穿着简单的短袖，胸口别着他在商店里买的卡通角色徽章。他发现他的皇帝其实不那么适合这种场合；也是，他就算在梦中也无法想象Hux拿着棉花糖的模样。他说已经没什么能惊吓到他的项目了，他要去鬼屋里一探究竟。Hux耸耸肩说好，转瞬消失，丢下他一个人拿着两张票，站在鬼屋入口不知所措。不知为何他又知道他必须穿过这鬼屋才能找到Hux，他只能心急火燎地往鬼屋里冲。他一直在奔跑。他跑过荒废的精神病院，跑过课桌凌乱的晚间小学，跑过陈旧的军事基地，杀光了所有兢兢业业地拦着他不许他前进的工作人员。他要跑到出口了。他看着出口上方黯淡的红灯以令人感到压抑的节奏诡谲地闪烁，踏出下一步的刹那，警报声如同响亮的丧钟一样频繁而突兀地降临——</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>已偏离预设航线。警告，已偏离预设航线</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>他猛地从座位上弹起来，脑袋“嗡”地一声，“如何面对紧急情况”的教学内容在一瞬间归于空白，他手忙脚乱地踩下了减速踏板。巡航状态瞬间解除，没有握稳操纵杆的失误为他带来了左右颠簸的代价，若不是他用尽了全身的力气让飞船重回平衡，恐怕他要像个被丢进了榨汁机的苹果一般因为失去了安全带的保护在而在船舱里打着滚乱撞。冷汗让他的困意瞬间被洗涤干净，他喘息着迅速系回安全带，心中默念希望他这一失误不要被控制中心和Hux所发觉。他关闭警报，沉下气来回想了一番课堂内容，思索一番终于得出失误的原因——他睡着的时候乱动碰歪了操纵杆。他只能庆幸他命大，庆幸他没在这个过程中再犯什么难以挽回的错误，他咬着舌头警告自己，从这一刻开始他不能再在航行过程中解开安全带。</p><p>那么，按照驾驶手册上的内容，下一个项目是跳出超空间，悬停后重新规划路线。跳出超空间之前，他需要确认前方道路没有任何障碍。——很好，地图上显示未来六十秒的航程中，前方道路一片空旷。走得越多偏离越远，事不宜迟，他拿出得来不易的果敢迅速地跳出了超空间。震动颠得他尾骨发痛，突然的减速令他直犯恶心。只是他还没来得及拍拍胸口平息作呕的欲望，他的视界右侧便浮现出了本不应该出现在他面前的东西——</p><p>两点方向，一颗蒙着烟尘的灰色星球在角落中无精打采地龟缩在那里，有着三倍于基地的体积，却没有在雷达和地图上暴露任何自身的踪迹。他再三确认面板，无论如何都找不到能够说明这颗星球身份的证据，而星球上方漂浮着的残破的防护罩联结塔明确地证明了这里曾经有过智慧生物居住的痕迹。他又瞥了一眼闪烁着红色警告的提示器。梦里那种强烈地需要穿过鬼屋的促动感蓦地降临，冥冥之中他不知为何产生了强烈地想要一探究竟的愿望。</p><p>红灯依旧在闪烁。</p><p>宿醉让他头痛；紧急状态和险些失控坠毁的风险让他迷茫而疲惫。</p><p>他看了一眼时间：9点17分。Hux已经去开早会了。</p><p>操纵杆右移，飞船船身随之倾斜，以近60度的斜率，他略微压低速度改变了自己的航线。临近联结塔，飞船外部的监测器向他汇报该星球地面空气无毒，适合碳基生物呼吸；这只是颗附加的定心丸，就算外部空气不适合呼吸，也不能阻拦他闷在船舱里四下张望。他驾驶飞船行过早已失效的防护罩区域，隔着云层费力地打量，穿过天空中漂浮的层层烟尘，越过起伏的层峦与奔涌的河川，终于遥遥地望见了某座城市中央的高层建筑，隔着厚厚的主观察窗他也能嗅到城市间断壁残垣的味道。他寻到一处开阔的起降台，隔着很远便开始缓慢地减速制动，尽管如此仍是引起了机翼在地面上的摩擦，金属在地面上拖拽着火花发出了刺耳的声响。待到飞船停稳，他打开舱门放下悬梯，双脚踏上地面的瞬间，起降台上方的喇叭传出断断续续的机械女声：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>欢迎来到</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>星球，亲爱的访客。</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>政府感谢您的</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>前往政府中央厅，请乘坐</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>前往</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>请</em>
  <em>……”</em>
</p><p>而他眼前分明就是一片渺无人烟的末世景象，徒留架在空中的喇叭用最后一丝电量维持着这神秘星球的尊严。他竖起耳朵捕捉空中的人声，终于在最后的句子里，听到了这颗星球的名称：</p><p>
  <em>“……</em>
  <em>祝您有一次美好的</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>川德瑞拉政府敬上。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>……他似乎在哪里听过这个名字。他张开嘴唇，抬起舌头，空气在口腔中震动，他低声轻轻模仿：</p><p>“——‘川德瑞拉’。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就算地表上明显覆盖着比总基地星球更要茂盛的植物，数个光年之外的寒冬似乎还是随着Kylo的来临降临到了这颗星球——这么说难免有些自我意识过剩，Kylo兀自笑了笑，摇着头踏出了在这颗星球上游荡的第一步。吸了吸鼻子，Kylo再三确认，终于无可否认地判断出川德瑞拉这清冷而凌冽的空气中有着一股与肃杀的氛围相矛盾的甜味。他抬起自己的袖子嗅了嗅，一时间无法区分这种甜味到底来自于他自身还是真的饱含在这空气中。鼻腔里倒也涌入了不和谐音一般的气味，冷杉、松木——让他闭上眼就回想起基地白雪皑皑的风景的气味——来自于Hux，来自于要用自己的气味保护他的皇帝陛下。说是睹物思人、触景生情，对于一个五感敏锐的原力使用者而言，只需要这么一丁点Hux的气味就可以让Kylo将皇帝陛下的身形完整地勾勒在眼前。——他突然明白了。川德瑞拉空气的味道好巧不巧与他自身的气味相近，某一瞬间他蓦然觉得或许这就是师兄们提到过的“原力冥冥中的指引”。他已经使用原力战斗了许久，产生这种被指引的感觉却还是第一次；下一个瞬间他觉得这片荒凉的世界变成了亟待他探索的神秘领域，混沌的航行在此刻变成了由命运安排的惊喜。连他日思夜想的66号游乐园都变得相形见绌，让他顷刻间没了九成的兴趣。</p><p>“川德瑞拉”，星球的名称确实让他觉得耳熟，只是这种熟悉感太过淡漠，他暂时难以判别他究竟在哪里听说过。就算听说过，恐怕也没给他留下太深刻的印象，何况无论他在别处听到了什么，大概都无法准确而鲜活地描述眼前这片荒凉又寂寥的空间。弹跳数次确认了星球上的重力恰到好处，靴子底沿着被杂草攻陷的道路向前踏出，一步步离自己的TIE战机越来越远时，Kylo提了一口气，朝着眼前的空寂张开了胳膊。</p><p>他当然知道他的动作傻得要命。他仿佛在等待什么事物给他一个拥抱，但他同样知道他什么也不可能等得到。任何有判断能力的人来到这颗星球上都会得出同样的结论：川德瑞拉已经荒废了，至少目之所及的地表上如此。倾圮的高楼早已不复往昔的荣光，路灯斑驳带锈，有几处倒塌的砖墙上还缠绕着不知从何处刮来的条幅，猎猎呼号却已破烂得让人看不出上面曾经记载过怎样的繁荣。他跺了跺脚，不着边际地期待着或许会听到地下居民的回应，褐鸦吱吒的叫声只告诉他目前来说他的一切期待都只是空想。原力感知带来的结果同样如此：至少方圆三公里内，无论地上还是地下，他是这区域间唯一的高级智慧生物了。</p><p>好巧不巧他来到了一颗空气和自己的荷尔蒙气味相似的星球。</p><p>好巧不巧这星球上已经一个人都没有了。</p><p>可这仍是他离开总部基地后前往的第一颗星球，仍是他除了让他腻烦的地面之外踏上的第一块土地，如果说从培养舱中走出来是他离开了电脑为他创造的子宫，那么说这是他的第二次新生也不为过。这才是他期盼了一路的真正的能让他喘口气的自由：没有课业、训练、他人眼光带来的压力，不需要将自己的身份遮掩起来，不需要担心自己的行为会不会被随处可见的摄像头记录，不需要在拥挤的银河系中为自己寻找出合适的位置——原力果然还是眷顾他的，原力知道他其实并不想和其他人交流，原力知道他只不过是个想要逃家闲逛的小孩，想要不受干扰地看看外面的世界，想要看看宇宙的其他模样。本来难以避免的孤寂感像是沸腾的开水般转变成兴奋，他的步子再次延续起来，逐渐迈得更大，逐渐速度更快，逐渐让他从走路变成奔跑，风声在他耳畔呼啸而过，他想禽鸟的快乐或许也不过如此，这种未知之境为他带来的欢愉远超一切他需要隐姓埋名小心行动的旅游胜地。曾经用来供低空摩托滑行的道路如今仅为他一人所有，他听得到自己的鞋底与粗粝的路面摩擦，感知得到他踢开的每一颗小石子发出的断断续续的磕碰声响。他对那些被他压弯的杂草说着对不起，下一个转角跑进曾经的闹市区，掠过三四间早已无人光临的商店后，他猛地停下了脚步。</p><p>左右两侧都是这颗神秘星球上的居民曾经存在过的痕迹，他就仿佛发现了古城的考古学家，仿佛发现了新的种群的生物调查员。他在原地站定，喘息着四顾，道路正前方是一栋尚未受到严重影响的大型建筑，两侧的商铺和大型商场以高度现代化的风格直通建筑前方。他离开道路中间，走到左侧打量商店的橱窗，手指划过玻璃上蒙着的灰，嘴中轻轻念着店铺的种类。女装店、糖果店、冰淇淋店；一座商场——大门紧锁，墙上已经爬满了他说不上名称的植物，闭塞如同荒废的鬼宅。商场之后是一家飞行装备商店；复古风格的头盔让他吞了口唾沫，但严密的门锁让他止步于原地。他忍不住握起了光剑手柄，咬咬牙又将手松开，他还有相当大的范围需要探索，他可以给他的道德留一些挣扎的空间。男装店的晚礼服很是华贵，但见惯了Hux那身绣着金线的黑色皇袍，过度的华贵在他眼中就成了庸俗的代名词，让他只愿唾弃地摇着头离开。礼品店——这是个好地方，他可以等会儿再来。稍等一会儿，在他搞清楚最前方那栋大楼有什么值得探索的东西以后再来。</p><p>他抬起头看向礼品店的招牌，以免自己稍后想不起来回程的目标。招牌周围围着的霓虹灯管早就断了，牌子上方也落满了尘土，回头看看，整条道路的店招都因为旷日持久的缺少维护而显得缺乏活力。当然，缺乏活力才应该是这颗星球的正常现象——已经没有人在这里了不是吗？不管出于什么原因，这颗星球已经被荒废了。他甚至能够看出来此地居民离开得有多么着急：瞧啊，就算每一家商店都大门紧锁，橱窗里展示的商品，不是都没来得及被撤下去吗？</p><p>……等等。</p><p>……等等，为什么？</p><p>离眼前的高层建筑不过一百米的十字路口前方，Kylo突然停在了原地。“荒废”是一种客观的描述没错，荒废的原因多种多样，多种多样的原因会带来截然不同的表现。而此刻他眼前的这一切都有着一种只能用“奇怪”来描述的氛围，仿佛这颗星球上的居民被蒸发了一般瞬间消失得无影无踪，全然不符合一座正常的星球慢慢被荒废时的历史规律。就好像那些童书里的幽灵船的传说——他还小的时候Hux给过他几本来打发时间——飞船仍在宇宙中飘荡，一切物件的摆放都与日常生活时的配置无异，只是整艘船上已经没有任何碳基生命体了。那他现在算是什么？他找到了一颗幽灵星球？在地图上不存在的、雷达都搜寻不到的川德瑞拉，到底是因为什么原因就此荒废掉的？</p><p>活跃的脚步陷入了死寂的泥潭，风声不再带有自由的生命力，陡然被诡谲取而代之。褐鸦似乎成了这颗星球上最后的生物，聒噪地来往，漠然地站在枝头打量着他这个不速之客。前进的欲望变得胆怯了；他后退两步，神秘建筑的正门现在看起来仿佛太空蛞蝓的血盆大口。他意识到了自己的失误。他应该下飞机之前调查清楚这是什么地方的。他显然得意忘形了。</p><p>习惯性地伸手摸摸背后，Kylo才想起来自己今天并没有像往日那般背着上课用的帆布口袋。飞行员制服的口袋容不下大号的holopad，他把pad落在了他的TIE战机上。抬起手腕看看，Hux给他的通讯器只有通讯功能和记录功能而没有搜索功能，等他回去了他必须告诉Hux他得换一件更高级的设备。问题是他还回不回得去？他知道他得冷静下来遵从原力的指引。原力把他带到这里来是有原因的。如果原力要他死在这里……</p><p>算了，别想了，不要考虑这种可能性了。做了几个深呼吸让自己过热的大脑暂缓运转，他沉下心来感知，结果仍和方才一样，没有什么智慧生物会冲出来取他的性命。问题就是除了智慧生物之外还会有什么？怪兽？病毒？有毒气体？</p><p>怪兽显然不在他的原力雷达扫射到的范围内。步子又向后退了退，道德感跟着如同断裂的冰山一般跌进大海，他握起光剑转身跑向飞行装备店，“滋啦”一声砍开了店铺上锁的大门。取出氧气罐和背在身上，他忽然间为自己的决心感到惊讶：明知自己可能身处在未知的危险之中，他竟然还是没有产生丝毫的回到起降台前驾驶战机离开的念头。这种自知倒是为他增加了不少勇气，将头盔套上脑袋与氧气罐相连，进入大楼之前，他暂时放下了面罩。</p><p>想想也是：哪有什么都不带就去考古的考古学家，又哪有什么防护都不做就深入种群的生物研究员？他感慨自己的青涩，又同时深刻地意识到基地的教育与实践比起来不值一提。当然，基地教官也没有考虑过他会不按路线乱闯的问题——看一眼时间，Hux的早会刚刚开了三分之一。早会期间Hux基本上是没空理他的，这是他几个月以来与Hux相处得出的结论。他没想到这种结论竟然会在他背着Hux胡来的时候发挥作用……不，他根本就没想过自己会背着Hux胡来。成长是不是也包括胡来？曾经的叛逆期里他的胡来只有不想和Hux说话、不想听从Hux的指令而已。与这一次的胡来相比，过往看起来简直就是无足轻重的小打小闹。但这是原力要他这么做的。哪怕这到头来并不是原力的指引，他的好奇心也是原力勾起来的。这怨不得他。如果Hux发现了，他会和Hux解释的。</p><p>说回来，Hux大概也没有那么在乎他到底有没有沿着航线飞行吧？</p><p>再怎么给自己的行为找借口抵不过意识到自己对Hux而言并没有那么重要，他如释重负却又苦涩地笑笑，沸腾的血液终于被消磨掉了最后几个泡泡。一百米的距离将尽，他抬起头望向了建筑的入口。传感器依旧显示这其中没有任何有毒有害物质，没有什么东西能够威胁得到他的生命，但他还是握紧了光剑，迈出去的小腿克制不住地一阵痉挛。台阶并不长，很快他就走进了罗马柱撑起来的大门中，大厅在阳光的照耀下如同被人洗劫一空的宝殿，虽然空空荡荡，却仍有着与基地总部完全两个风格的奢华。他站在大厅中央，顾盼四周，不确定自己该不该喊一声“你好”，不确定自己的声音会把什么东西招惹出来。也罢，稍微想想就知道，喊声带来负面效果的可能性远远高于正面效果，他没必要像电影里傻气四溢的主角那样到处留下自己的声纹记录。</p><p>我该去哪里？</p><p>他在心中问他那捉摸不定的导师。墙上贴着的海报已经随着岁月和风沙的侵袭褪色的褪色撕裂的撕裂，他从中得不出什么有效的讯息。到holo投影仪前摆弄一番，这台仪器显然也已经失去了作用。他后悔没把他的BB-9E带过来，只可惜TIE战机上没有技工机器人的位置。电梯间的涡轮电梯也早就没有动力了；想要深入这栋建筑，楼梯成了他唯一的选择。</p><p>二层的环形空间中处处大门紧闭，他没在自己心中找到停留的欲望，便简简单单转了一圈登上了通往三层的台阶。内部空间受到的损失较少，如果不是知道这颗星球如今是什么德行，他甚至可能以为这栋大楼只是迎来了一场无人值班的节假日而已。三层似乎是川德瑞拉的法律联盟办公区——他走过一扇扇玻璃门，读着那些曾经的主人的名字，好奇他们如今生活在哪里，好奇这些人到底还有没有机会延续自己的生活。再往上，四层，“川德瑞拉公共安全战略总部”。几处房间里还挂着制服，要他来说，还是总部基地的制服要更好看些。这都没有什么可值得他留恋的，但他并未随着这无趣的探索而兴味寡然。心中某处还在催促着他继续向上走——五层，“川德瑞拉军部首都总部”；六层，“川德瑞拉议员办公中心”——</p><p>就是这里了。</p><p>看到“议员”一词的时候他的住了脚，心中原力吊着的石头落了地，只是他完全不清楚为什么这里会成为他的目的地。居安思危的念头还是占据了他的理性，他将头盔扣下来，敷衍地擦除着面罩上的灰尘时意识到自己应该去取一件库存而不是样品。“议员”，一个对他来说相当陌生的概念，只是记载在课本上的一种落后的行政体制中才会出现的角色而已。虽说不少星球依旧在帝国治域内维持着一定程度的自治，但无论如何，基地总部的意见永远高于星球总督府的态度。他朝着最大的一间办公室走去，望向办公室门上的铭牌：</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Mon Mothma</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>……这名字他听说过的。旧帝国时代叛军首领……</p><p>他竟然在这里见到了历史的痕迹。</p><p>“惊异”并不能完全形容他此刻的心境，只能说展现在眼前的真实让他再一次意识到了过去的几个月里他其实还是没有脱离Hux为他构建的培养舱，让他痛感记忆的丧失会把人变得和初生的婴儿一般没有太大的区别。他快步走向其他的办公室，有的人他在历史课本上见过，有的人他并不曾听闻。“川德瑞拉”给他带来的回忆也逐渐清晰起来：这里似乎一度是叛军首府，占据了历史课本上的一个边角，知识点的重要程度大概只有一颗星，他写任何小论文的时候都没有提到过。难道这就是原力的目的？提醒他他没把历史课本背得滚瓜烂熟？</p><p>怎么可能。</p><p>他可能在昏睡中遇到的危险那么多，偏偏银河系就将川德瑞拉送到了他的眼前。他遵循着原力——或许是好奇心——来到了这里，但为什么这颗星球已经荒废了？难道是First Order的杰作？如果不是，为什么这颗星球会刻意被人从雷达和地图上抹去，好似它从未存在过？</p><p>最后一间办公室近在眼前，隔着玻璃窗，他打量起了办公室的内部构造。窗台上摆着的植物早已枯萎，办公桌显然也经过了简单的收拾而什么都不剩，如果不凑近了看看铭牌，他只能靠那些泛黄的陈旧的海报来判断办公室的主人是谁。绕墙贴着的海报上有个气质不凡的人类女子，虽然看得出来不复青春年华，笑容依旧明艳温暖得让人忍不住驻足，他可从来没在基地里的任何人脸上见到过这种表情。他的视线许久才从海报主人的脸上移开，转向海报下方的那行字：千篇一律的宣传标语自不必说，海报上那女人的名字是……</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Leia Organa-Solo</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>……Leia Organa-Solo？</p><p>仿佛他的氧气罐突然出了问题，又仿佛他突然被什么东西扼住了喉咙。忘记了呼吸的几秒里他盯着海报上的字，一遍遍地念出来，“Leia Organa-Solo”，“Leia Organa-Solo”。如果他破碎的记忆但凡还有那么一点正确性，无论他肯不肯承认，眼前海报上这个女人就是他的亲生母亲。这是被他抛弃在培养舱之外的他者，是在他很小的时候就离开他的人。后退的脚跟踩上剥落的墙皮，细微的摩擦声在被原力放大后刺得他耳朵发痛，这一刻他终于明白了原力引他至此的真正目的，他开始无法判断这究竟是不是他的好奇心为他布下的陷阱。</p><p>他试着推了推那扇玻璃门。</p><p>尽管大脑里有十万个声音在警告他这可能是某个First Order不会允许他进入的禁区，抵触带来的复杂情绪也像是缠住了他脚跟的海草，他还是认命地踩进了这块陷阱。好似原力终于得偿所愿了一般，轻轻伸手推下去，Leia的办公室甚至都没有锁门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>废弃大楼中的空气本就陈腐，推门进入室内，Kylo花了好几秒钟的时间来让自己适应这陈年金属与尘埃掺杂在一起的气味。五官过于敏感也不是什么好事，咳嗽着扇起眼前的灰，阳光下飘舞的飞尘好似在嘲笑他一般迟迟不肯散去。鼻尖耸了耸，他试图在这房间里找到自己亲生母亲留下的气息，然而事实验证了他的想法：Leia什么气味都没有为他留下。</p><p>Leia想必已经离开太久了，是否在他沉睡之前他不得而知，但至少已经久到阳台上的植物只剩下了花盆里干涸泥土表层的枯茎。他看向那皲裂的泛黄的海报——好似十年前、二十年前的设计风潮，那时候的Leia仍有着一头富有光泽的棕色头发，精巧地盘在脑后，妆容仪表配得上那海报上写着的“公主”的头衔，一时间他很难判断这到底是议员竞选海报还是第二旧共和国的宣传文件。原来这就是他的妈妈，他想。他看着眼前的女人，丝毫品不到亲情纽带为他带来的酸楚，反倒是抗拒的情绪像是被滴进水杯里的墨汁般逐渐扩散，他发现和他的妈妈没有任何相似之处。他的妈妈只留存在一张海报上，他的妈妈只给了他一分的熟悉和九十九分的陌生。他的妈妈太好看了，好看到他开始怀疑自己究竟是不是亲生的。这样优雅、俏丽、高贵的女性，怎么会生出来他这样雄壮又笨拙的大块头呢？</p><p>他开始好奇他的父亲究竟长什么样子。他的记忆零落至极，零落到关于他的父母他只记得他们二人的名字，仿佛存在他脑子里的只是一份过于简单的官方文件，他也从来不愿意去资料库里查查他的父母曾经是什么样的人。他记得是他的父母主动离开他的；他记得他的父母对他失望了，将他弃之不顾，将他留在Snoke的身边从此不闻不问，而当他这一次醒来之后他已经不记得他的父母是死是活。被他封锁在心中的残影随着这几张海报而悄然有了形状，他似乎能够看得到年轻时的母亲和小时候的自己。那他的父亲呢？或许他现在可以不再排斥查资料这种行为了。说到查资料的话——</p><p>倒也不是不可能。</p><p>从海报前转过身，他打量起了屋子里的文件柜。和其他办公室中的柜子没什么区别的金属文件柜，伸手拉一拉还上着锁，他举起光剑轻而易举又小心翼翼地沿着边缘将一扇扇柜子缓缓切开。烧焦的金属气味仍是不好闻，他皱着眉头将金属切块扒下来扔到了地上。第一扇柜子里还剩下几个东倒西歪的文件夹，打开看看却又什么都没有，引得他一阵恼火，侧身看向了第二扇柜子。这次他倒是在几个文件袋里找到了什么东西——无非是第二旧共和国的官方文件，从日期上来看已经远在二十年之前。“二十年前”，他轻声笑笑。他不知道二十年前的自己在哪里，不知道二十年前Leia忙着签下这些文件时他的母亲心中还有没有他的位置。“二十年”这个数字尴尬地说近不近说远不远，近到他已经在这世上存活了一段时间，远到这二十年的缝隙将他和过去深深割裂。这些来自于已经覆灭的政权的文件如同他的过去一般，可能早就失去了价值，他将手指停留在纸页顶端的两侧，犹豫了一瞬又发泄怒火一般地将文件撕了开来。第三扇柜子中同理，他撕纸撕得如同天女散花，脚边纷纷扬扬地落下满地的碎片。第四扇柜子仍是空的，他又不甘心地按照同样的步骤翻起了抽屉。</p><p>却还是什么有用的东西都没有。</p><p>十多分钟的探索带来的只有一无所获。明明没做什么剧烈运动他却感到难以言喻的疲惫，捡了几张纸抹干净椅子，他坐在了Leia曾经坐过的那张椅子上。他希望原力能给他留下些什么，或者是能让他感受到Leia曾经给他留下些什么——但是没有，什么都没有。坐在这张椅子上没能让他感受到他母亲曾经存在过的痕迹，空空荡荡的办公室始终在强调着他越来越强烈的孤寂。</p><p>“……我想回家。”</p><p>他对着空气喃喃自语。离开基地还不到半个上午他已经开始想念起了Hux，在这只剩下他在呼吸的大楼里，这种恋家的感觉更甚。找到了过去的蛛丝马迹，这些蛛丝马迹却和他没有任何关联，更让他觉得将过去完全抛弃也无所谓，完全将自己变成Hux的附属物也没什么关系。只有在Hux身边他才能觉得自己活着：作为一个没有故乡、没有过去、没有记忆的人，现在他拥有的就已经是他的全部了。</p><p>自语的声音落下，空气自然不会给他什么回应。他倦怠地从椅子上站起来，心中仍是有些不愿接受自己徒劳无功的事实。书桌下方还有三个抽屉，他迟疑着要不要打开，迟疑着自己有没有那个能力接受失败。脚步迈出去又退回来，抿了半晌下唇，他还是离开桌前，缓慢地走到了办公室门口。</p><p>推门出去的瞬间他叹了口气，叹息之后、静谧之中，倏忽之间，他的耳道里突然蹿进了细微而不合时宜的窸窣声。如同落叶拂开尘土、如同脚步轻柔地踩在脏污的地面上——光剑在他手中点亮，滋啦作响的声音却阻碍了他的听觉，他只能咬着牙将光剑关闭，后撤一步躲回了办公室门内。在他于办公室中翻找的过程中，显然有什么东西靠近了这座大楼。</p><p>他方才没有去探知，直到声音提醒了他他可能正处于危险之中。是逃出去面对还是留在这里？他在心中反复思考。思考引起时间的浪费，当他决定离开大楼面对来者时脚步声已经进到他来不及逃避。片刻前轻柔的脚步似乎受到了决心的指引，来者锁定了他这个目标后便开始稳步加速，一声长啸在楼中久久回荡，让他握着光剑的手渗出了一手心的汗。用不着原力帮他的忙他也已经很清楚来者不善，那隔着几十米便飘扬而来的恶臭、口水喷溅在金属墙壁上的滴答声、沉重的四肢与大楼地面联合而成的回响……逃跑是绝对来不及了，他握紧光剑摆出了战斗姿势。</p><p>这还是他第一次和师兄之外的人对战。如果他老老实实地到旅游星球去度过一个安全至上的夜晚，他断不至于在此刻面临着这种未知的风险，或许他此刻仍在逼仄的TIE战机上昏昏欲睡，或许他根本不用操心Hux什么时候开早会……不对，Hux的早会是不是快要开完了？他在这楼里是不是呆了太久？如果Hux发现他……未知的风险在下一个瞬间变成已知，Leia的办公室大门猛然被一只粗粝的爪子撕裂，变形的金属被扔下环形建筑的中央，咆哮声遮掩了金属巨快跌落的声响：</p><p>庞大的头部顶着两只巨大的尖角，连接着外骨骼延伸到陷阱般的唇口边缘形成两道锋利的外牙，坑坑洼洼的后背像极了用几百只蟾蜍皮缝制的甲壳，不知为何会出现在此的安那托深坑兽就这么冲着他狠狠地吼了一嗓子，熏得他倒退一步的同时憎恨起了自己过于灵敏的鼻子。自苏醒之后的训练对象从未比他高出过50公分，到了这会儿他，眼前这因发现了久违的猎物而进入兴奋状态的巨兽身上的威严怕是十个师兄也不可及。摆出招式、大喊开始的时间只存在于文明社会，见喊声起到了震慑的作用，巨兽熟练地以本能朝着他攻击过来。迅速地挽了个剑花，Kylo跳上桌子， 企图在野兽的盲区发动攻击，骑到怪物后背上再将光剑插进深坑兽的脖子里去。但那野兽接下来一巴掌将那张桌子打得稀碎，木料噼噼啪啪裂了一地，一时间Kylo竟然再找不到能够让自己安稳地落足之处。仓促之中，他用光剑砍向深坑兽的前爪，竟发现能够切得断金属的光剑像是陷在了泥地里一般寸步难行。教官曾经讲过的内容在此刻突然从他的大脑中浮现出来：</p><p>安纳托深坑兽的膝关节坚硬度是所有陆行生物之最，上古时期，金属冶炼技术不到位的时候，这种膝盖骨常常被拿来制作士兵的盔甲……是这样的吧？</p><p>他还正巧切到那块又硬又厚的膝盖骨上了。</p><p>尽管他没能伤到深坑兽的骨骼，皮肉损伤带来的疼痛还是在瞬息之间加剧了深坑兽的怒意。嚎叫声几乎要震破Kylo的耳膜，下一秒他就被一巴掌打飞到天花板上撞破了早已失去电力的吸顶灯。后背传来的剧痛让他晕眩，迅速跌落的过程也容不得他做出什么及时的反抗，他像是变成了深坑兽的弹力球一般，在落下的瞬间便被野兽一把按在了地上。骨头断裂的“嘎啦”声比疼痛更早地让他意识到了自己身体出现的问题，冷汗沿着太阳穴滚滚而下，他被深坑兽的拇指挤压着的喉咙却是发不出一个音节。好在野兽砸断的不是他握着光剑的那只手——他举起手想要趁此机会再行攻击，手掌送到眼前，他蓦然发现他的光剑早就在方才的混乱中不知掉到何处去了。</p><p>……完了。</p><p>他不会就死在这里了吧？</p><p>对于命运的悲观预判让他因为眼前的荒谬场景扯出了两次僵硬的冷笑。强烈的窒息感却也让他来不及悲伤春秋，求生的本能到底是占身体的每一处边角。努力沉下心来想要用原力探寻出他遗失的光剑究竟去了何方，混乱的状态中他终是发现了自己在大脑缺氧的状态下连绝地学徒的水平都达不到。他没有武器了——他几乎是认命地想，然而心底却仍有什么声音在因他的愚笨而恼怒异常。不对，他还有的，他应该还有——他有一把枪。那把Hux给他的枪，他在出发之前和光剑一右一左地别在了腰间。原力已经让他失望地无法为他提供雷达的功能了，至少隔空取物这种小把戏他在私下已经当成日常生活的方式的一种运用得水到渠成。深坑兽的腥臭涎液偏巧在此刻滴了他满头满脸，吐息像火山爆发一般汹涌奔腾，只是自己将要被吃掉的事实已经容不得他为此而感到恶心。目眩之中，他抓紧自己最后一丝注意力的小尾巴，憋足了气将爆能枪从左侧腰间移到手中，在训练场练习的单手解开安全栓到底是在此刻派上了用场。已经没有什么“瞄准”可言了——他的敌人简直就是以遮天蔽日的姿态覆盖在他身上。光束在空气中飞舞，他感受到那些炸开的皮肉掉落在他的身上，深坑兽尖利的啸声满是狂怒的味道，可他也趁着这机会终于摆脱了那几乎能把他胸骨压碎的脚掌。身体立刻本能地向后撤，受到压力的断裂左臂疼得钻心，一声呻吟却为他换来了让遗留在脸上的唾液渗进自己唇间的代价，只是一切都紧迫到他甚至没有功夫干呕。补了几枪到深坑兽身上，他在一片木屑的残骸中一眼瞟见了自己的光剑，隔空取物的对象这次就在眼前，学徒的本事也足够他找回他的武器。光剑甫一飞到他的手中，他便马上将光剑点亮一甩手腕，他不知道他是不是第一个将光剑当成回形标使用的武士，只是在他左手骨折、胸口疼痛难当的时分，他已经很难再使出力气让自己站起来。所幸深坑兽的颈部远没有膝关节那般僵硬，光剑顺着他甩出的抛物线直冲目标，随着红光横向切入野兽的皮肤，他使出了全身的力气让光剑继续向前迈进。震天的咆哮声在某个瞬间戛然而止，最后一声悲鸣落下，来不及被热能烤熟的肉体切面溅出的鲜血像是他打破了消防栓一般将他从头到尾浸了个透。但他反应过来自己终归是赢得了这场胜利的时间还要再晚几秒钟：勉强张着被血液糊住的眼睛，模糊的视线中他看到深坑兽的脑袋轰然落地，庞大的身躯在片刻的痉挛后也失去了控制，曾经孔武有力的四肢不再能够为这躯体提供支撑的力量。寂静在下一刻到来了；来得让他措手不及。他仍能听见自己急促的呼吸声，鼻腔里喷出的气体吹走了眼前的尘埃。他的胸骨随着每一次呼吸都在作痛，他突然意识到他的肋骨到底还是折了。</p><p>后背的疼痛比起胸前和左臂而言简直不值一提，因此他在头晕中前后晃了晃脑袋，疲倦地倒在了身后的地板上。他给了自己三秒钟的时间来构建对于现实的理解：他赢了，他打败了深坑兽，他活下来了。三秒钟之后他开始后悔，遍布全身的疼痛让他不确定自己躺下之后还能不能站起来。他看着自己尚能活动的右手，伸手将落在一旁的光剑别回腰间，Hux给他的枪已经被他在慌乱中甩到了别处，他又像是收集自己珍贵的玻璃弹珠一般将枪取回来扭着身体挂在了左腰上。喉咙吞咽数次，咽下的不啻是令人恶心的唾液和鲜血，他强迫自己停止了这种行为，胸口在剧痛中起伏，闭上眼只剩下了呼吸。</p><p>再怎么说，他还是可以享受片刻胜利带来的平静的吧？</p><p>……他赢了，这是好事。</p><p>他把自己折腾得得去医务室里躺至少三天，这当然不是好事，这事情能坏到什么程度他已经说不定了。他甚至没法抬手看时间，银河在上，他骨折了。</p><p>只是哪怕一身伤痛、哪怕精疲力竭，他依旧明白此地不宜久留，强烈的血腥味和方才的响动可能会为他招致更多的妖魔鬼怪前来垂涎这新鲜的尸体和移动的猎物。咬着牙忍住眼泪，平稳呼吸后他逼着自己靠着右侧尚能活动的躯体站起来，简单的动作已经耗费了他九成的力气，让他不得不转个身扶住文件柜才能让自己站稳。文件柜在方才的争斗中只剩下一扇还完好无损，他的母亲留下的办公室因为他的失误而变得如同被飓风席卷而过。喃喃了两句有着挖苦意味的“对不起”，他踩着及其缓慢的步子想要跨过身前的尸体离开办公室，靴子的下一次落地却带来了清脆的碎裂声。</p><p>他真的已经厌倦声音了，银河在上。可他还是被某种本能的力量逼着低下了头，挪开自己的脚看看，他的脚下是成堆的——形状类似于数据卡的东西，二十年前的构造，他只在历史课本上见到过。一瞬间他以为他从深坑兽的脖子里割出了芯片，再一想，这东西八成来自于那几只他根本没打开的抽屉。……早知道先搜了抽屉离开就好了。早点离开这个是非之地，他怎么可能把自己折腾成这副模样？</p><p>学会了不要再忽视眼前已有的线索，万般不情愿之中，他忍着煎熬弯下身捡起了那一堆数据卡，胡乱塞进了自己飞行服上各式各样的衣兜。钻过撕裂的大门与尸体间的缝隙离开办公室，最后一眼看向办公室的墙，墙上的海报已经被血溅的没了模样。他在这一瞬间有些思念Leia，或许受伤的孩子总想回到妈妈的怀抱。可他的妈妈早就不要他了不是吗？……回头望望深坑兽的遗骸，他突然注意到了那巨兽臀部上硕大的烙印，明显得让人根本难以忽视：</p><p>
  <em>“川德瑞拉斗兽场”</em>
</p><p>……原来是这样。</p><p>高级智慧生物离开了，留下这些来不及被带走的可怜家伙在这钢筋水泥的丛林里苟延残喘，就好像Leia将他丢给了Snoke一样。深坑兽的寿命可以达到八十多岁……书上好像是这么说。他提前终结了这家伙的生命，他想他这位对手可能不需要像他一样，继续承受此后几十年的折磨了。</p><p>六层。涡轮电梯已经失效的大楼里他只能再次沿着台阶缓步向下，每一秒他都在庆幸出问题的不是自己的腿，否则他根本不知道他要怎么离开这个地方。下楼的过程仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，平日再怎么为自己躯体的强壮感到自豪，到了这会儿他只觉得自己像个蚂蚁一般会被人用两根手指直接捏爆。取下压根没用上的氧气管和防毒头盔丢在走廊地板上以减轻身体的重量，重新见到户外光明的瞬间，他看着远方几乎难以被发觉的起降台，叹息声中加上了沮丧的哭腔。</p><p>……又有什么东西近了。只是这一次的绝望来得快去得也快，来者不是什么大型生物，他也没在对方身上察觉到什么攻击性的气息。他已经没有力气延续自己的好奇心，无论来的是什么他都不想管，他只想立刻回到他的TIE战机里转身回程治好自己断裂的骨头。步子刚迈下两级台阶，左腕上的通讯器突然“滴滴”地叫起来，他无力将胳膊抬起，只能虚弱地用声控打开了语音通讯。Hux的声音像丧钟一般在下一秒传来：</p><p>“汇报你的位置，Ren。”</p><p>他能听出Hux语气中的质疑和恼火，不用看时间他也知道皇帝陛下的早会开完了。陛下散会了，陛下发现他不见了。他颓然在台阶上坐下，吸吸鼻子，片刻间不知道要怎么开口，不知道要不要把这一切解释给Hux听。他一定会挨骂的不是吗？他已经伤成这样了，他不想再听Hux责怪他了。可这又都是他自己的错……</p><p>“Ren？你能不能听到我说话？”</p><p>“……能。”</p><p>他嗓子发紧，声音像骨头一样被打折了。他抬起头，想要整理好语言直面现实，却发现在他垂下脑袋咀嚼痛苦的功夫，来者已经到达了他的面前——他的眼前蹲了一只橙黄色的小猫。</p><p>“汇报你的位置。你现在已经不在预设航线上了，如果飞行出现失误……”</p><p>他听着Hux的声音源源不断地从通讯器中传来。那只猫靠近他，舔了舔他伸出去的手指，幼小的躯体精致得如同这荒废的土壤上被遗弃的精灵，这一刻他也说不清他究竟是不是这小猫在机缘巧合下找到的神明。他开始哭，眼睛酸得他怎么都控制不住，他断断续续的哭泣声引起了Hux的迟疑，对他表达不满的皇帝声音明显一滞：</p><p>“Ren？”</p><p>……他似乎在他的皇帝的声音中听到了属于他们二人的、私下间的那种情绪了。他把猫抱进怀里，指腹感受到的其他生物的温暖让他抽了几口气。不在乎自己低微的声音究竟能不能被Hux听见，他吞下嘴中的铁锈味，勾起一个苦涩的笑容：</p><p>“……我想回家，Papa。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo的声音如同宇宙里随同牵引力波被吸进船舱的、附着在飞船上的尘埃，细碎得让人几乎难以察觉，不皱着眉头全神贯注地聆听根本听不清这凌乱的只言片语。不知哪里来的电磁干扰让本就模糊的声音断断续续，通讯塔只能捕捉到“Papa”这个称呼的尾音让Hux在疑虑中略微松了口气。一个只有他能听出来含义的尾音，通讯员似乎不为所动；他和Kylo之间的秘密似乎尚未被整个大厅所知。发觉对话行进到了私人的方向，他指挥通讯员起身，自己在台前坐下，将通讯切换到耳机模式，对着话筒道：</p><p>“我再重复一次。我需要知道你的位置，Ren。”</p><p>一阵沉默。</p><p>干扰带来的噪音让他耳膜发痛，牙齿咬住半截下唇，他在等待中一时间不知道该做出什么猜测。他是十分钟前发现Kylo失踪的；他从会议室出来，解决了一场外交冲突，部署了一场新的战事，今天没有要在觐王厅招待的来客，而粘人的27号根本就不在基地。他本来应该感到轻松。在他的计划中，他应该打开27号的监测器，看到他的宠物正沿着他们规划好的轨迹航行，同一航线上还有四架Kylo不知道的TIE战机跟在其后暗中护卫，一切顺利得仿佛这是Kylo的也是他的假期。但他的监控跟踪界面泛起了危险的红色。警告标识有节奏地跳动着，仿佛他愚笨到看不懂“坐标不明”一行字究竟是什么意思。飞船跟踪程序如此，切换到个人定位程序亦然，不仅他无法获悉Kylo的地理位置，就连他再熟悉不过的27号的生理监测界面也因为无法获悉讯号而泛红了。</p><p>像是迎来了崩溃一般的程序在孜孜不倦地提醒他：Kylo飞船位置不明，而Kylo的芯片失效了。</p><p>……他不明白为什么他只是允许了一次Kylo出去旅行，为什么在Kylo出发不到一上午的时间里，就能出事故出到这种程度？</p><p>手头没有四架护卫战机的通讯码，想要取得与护卫队的联络，他就只能前往塔楼的通讯大厅。要求下属替他完成这串琐事并不困难，困难的是他无法说服自己就这么坐在办公室里看着墙上的艺术品熬过毫无意义的等待。大厅角落他专门寻到的一处通讯台前，全息跟踪台上显示四艘护卫战机仍在沿着航线航行，想都不用想就知道，这群所谓的“护卫队”对Kylo的失踪一无所知。护卫队的没用和Kylo的意外算得上天造地设，“祸不单行”自有其长久的道理。他立刻要求四艘战机找准机会跳出超空间悬停等待，Kylo飞船上的通讯器是他的下一个呼叫目标。两个二十秒带来的无人接听想必让他的脸色好看不到哪里去，只轻轻一瞥他已经注意到了身旁通讯员的肢体正在像中了诅咒似的逐渐变得僵硬。他咬着牙憋回去烦躁的叹息，继续给出指挥：他最后的选择，Kylo的私人通讯器。</p><p>接通倒是接通了——又或许是他终于能够与Kylo取得联络的缘故，还未听到Kylo的声音，持续被他压抑着的怒火已经以燎原之势蔓延开来。然而在搞清楚到底出了什么问题之前，作为整个银河系的统治者，他终归还是能做到不在外人面前过多地展露出自己的情绪。他耐着性子做出的与Kylo的正常对话都受到严重的信号干扰，这无异于给他本就燥郁的情绪火上浇油。但至少，他这珍贵的实验品还活着；在29号成长到能够出舱的年龄之前，至少在现阶段，他不会经受又一次令人空虚的断档，他不会丢失他耗费了重金重新缔造的弄臣。但他的弄臣听起来极度不正常。他在Kylo的沉默中、在胡乱窜动的噪音中让左手的指甲在右手手背上抠出了月牙形的四个红印。离他的爆发只剩不到一毫秒时，Kylo终于打破沉寂，说是虚弱也好、说是心虚也罢地，以一种迷茫而无奈的语气告诉他：</p><p>“Papa，……我不知道。”</p><p>……你已经21岁了，看在银河的份儿上。你怎么能像个五岁的小孩一样，出一趟门就会迷路到连自己在哪儿都不知道？</p><p>咽下去这句对于眼前的状态毫无帮助的废话，他动了动喉结，思索片刻后再次开口：</p><p>“飞船情况怎么样？”</p><p>“应该没什么问题。没有坠毁，也没有出现故障——”</p><p>“坐标系统呢？”</p><p>“应该正常。但我确实不知道我现在在什么地方……我大概还有20……30分钟左右可以走回飞船去。”</p><p>“怎么离开飞船那么远？”</p><p>“情况复杂。我……”</p><p>“——那就回来再说。你还能不能自己飞回来？”</p><p>又是一阵沉默。好在他明白Kylo还能正常对话，好在Kylo能够说点人话就证明Kylo暂时没有什么生命危险。回应在几秒的犹豫后到来：</p><p>“……应该能行。我可以直接返航吗？我想……”</p><p>“飞船系统里有四号帝国维护站的坐标。飞到那里去，到了以后通知控制中心，会有四架TIE战机护送你回来。”</p><p>“……明白了，陛下。我现在就出发。”</p><p>“半个小时以后汇报位置。”</p><p>得到应允的答复后他掐断了通讯，坐在台前半晌没有动弹。刺耳的噪音随着通讯的中断而消失，短暂的宁静之中他开始反刍Kylo在与他对话时的语气。最后那个“好”字听起来疲惫而委屈，如果他的预估不出现错误，无论Kylo身上发生了什么，他所等待的都不可能只是一个迷了路而闹脾气想回家的宠物，他的克隆人无论从哪种意义上而言都不应该再如同一个11岁的乳臭未干的孩子。渴求安慰的情绪恐怕会像狂风暴雨一般倾盆而下，除此之外的诸种意外情况也只有银河才能知晓了。</p><p>希望这只是一场闹剧，他想。</p><p>最好的、也是最不可能的情况便是这只是一场闹剧，摘下耳机的过程中他意识到Kylo和他之间永恒的诅咒之一便是一切变数都不大可能朝着他预期的方向发展。他发誓他得重新考虑考虑要不要撤销Kylo的飞行执照。除了飞行执照之外，或许还有外出许可；或许这就是克隆人和本人的区别，或许他的克隆人注定只能是个不稳定的、需要被时时刻刻看护起来的无能的观赏动物。离开操作台前，他扭过头看了一眼胆怯的通讯员，望了望塔楼落地窗外侧澄澈的冬日天空，抬手向着西南方向一指：</p><p>“告诉护卫队安排Master Ren的飞船降落在我的机库里。进入基地大气层以后马上向我汇报。”</p><p> </p><p>绷带、血迹、满身的灰土。僵硬的步伐、苍白的面容、凌乱的头发、挂在胸前的左臂。从穿梭机的舱门后出现、沿着舷梯朝着Hux走来时，Kylo看起来全然不似一个一大早就振作精神出门度假的游客，更像是刚从一场征服战中侥幸逃脱的伤兵。不过短短几个小时的时间而已——Kylo早上出门前，Hux其实醒过；醒过，没有坐起来，没有送Kylo出门，也没有让Kylo发现自己已经醒来。他看着他笨拙与矫健共存的宠物轻手轻脚地将自己打理好出门，翻身回去睡觉，短短几个小时之后，再见到Kylo时，那孩子身上穿着的崭新的飞行制服就已经变成了服役十年有余的模样。破洞与撕裂随处可见，左臂的袖子被剪断用以包扎绷带，要不是Kylo身边还跟着那四位身形紧绷的TIE战机飞行员，Hux简直要以为这不过是Kylo为了获得他注意制造的一起恶作剧。</p><p>——也就是说，最好的也最不可能出现的情况——一场闹剧，确实没有出现。</p><p>他的宠物真的受伤了。</p><p>到底还是知道外人面前不能张扬过度，尽管在看到他的那一瞬间，Kylo明显打起了精神，可脚步快了没两秒，便又顾忌地收敛成了觐见般客气的节奏。压着步子来到他面前，Kylo忍着疼痛一般地、以一种及其别扭的方式扯了扯歪斜的嘴角：</p><p>“……陛下。”</p><p>这便是全部了。他在午后时分终于见到了他归家的宠物，在脑子里重复了几百遍的挖苦和责备却在这一刻化作了哑然。他简直要产生了一种他与Kylo生活在了两种时空中的错觉，否则他实在是想不通Kylo怎么会把自己作弄成这副模样。他有话不知道该挑那一句来说，而Kylo似乎知道自己哪一句话都不能说。他就这么和Kylo面对面地无言了将近半分钟；他能感受到自己的嘴角在轻微抽搐，背在身后的手反复张驰。Kylo身后，四个他派出去的精兵强将还在静默地等待他的指令；他不应该在大庭广众之下——哪怕是他的私人机库里，允许Kylo做出他熟稔过度的举动。</p><p>于是他岔开话题走向，望向那架从四号维护站开来的穿梭机：</p><p>“你的TIE呢？”</p><p>“……开不了了。”</p><p>Kylo指了指自己吊在胸前的左手，补充道：</p><p>“呃，我是说，是我自己……”</p><p>“我明白。”</p><p>“汇合以后他们送我去做了紧急处理。我本来应该在维护站住院，但我想先回来再说……”</p><p>“行了。你已经回来了。现在跟我回办公室汇报，Master Ren。——你们四个，”</p><p>他向飞行员发出指令，</p><p>“明天休假一天。现在回去吧。”</p><p>没有在他人面前将Kylo劈头盖脸一顿骂已经算是给足了他的新晋武士面子，公然称呼Kylo为“Master Ren”更算得上是一种怜悯。四位飞行员知趣地敬礼后离开，眼看着其背影消失在门外，Kylo怔怔地回过头来，似乎仍需要一段时间来消化此刻已经回到了他身边的事实。嘴唇蠕动半晌，Kylo叹口气，只憋出来一句他应该听到但他又着实不想听到的废话：</p><p>“……对不起。”</p><p>片刻前还在努力与他对视的眼睛，没了旁人的打量便因为心虚而闪烁起了眼神，脑袋垂下去望着地面，Kylo的脚紧张地搓了搓地板。按照交谈的逻辑，他应该问问Kylo的伤势如何，但看着眼前这笨狗局促的模样，似乎伤势也没到了应该立刻将Kylo送去急救的程度。他打量着Kylo的全身，那头浓密的黑发上沾满了血，干枯后的血液让发丝看起来如同粗粝的树枝。衣服上的血更是多到了能把Kylo的制服染了色，好在从血迹上判断，这些血大多都不属于Kylo。他暗中为此松了口气。</p><p>“只有胳膊？”</p><p>“还有肋骨。”</p><p>他一龇牙。难怪Kylo刚才只跑了两步就停了下来，分寸是一码事，疼痛又是另一码事。私人机库离他的办公室有一定距离，离他的私人间倒是很近。可他不想让这样脏兮兮的Kylo到他的私人间里去，就算他允许，总喜欢在细枝末节上囿于礼节的Kylo恐怕也不会愿意。只剩下医务室了。他可以在医务室里听汇报，等到他的研究员和医生对Kylo进行完全套检查、等到住院病房里只剩下他、Kylo和医疗机器人的时候开始。</p><p>“还能走多远？”</p><p>他问。Kylo略微抬起头，目光却不肯与他对视，侧着脑袋想了想：</p><p>“我们要去哪儿？”</p><p>“医疗翼。”</p><p>“我还能走过去。”</p><p>他也就只需要这个答案了。再多的问询实属多余，一言不发地转身朝着医疗中心走去的同时他开始感慨生活的此一时彼一时。放在五年甚至更久以前，他不仅不会操心Kylo去了哪里，他甚至会在装模作样地坐在通讯台前时暗中祈祷这个烦人的同事永远不要回来。他更不会陪着Kylo去医疗中心，不会在前往中心的路上通知研究小组组长到医务室集合，不会要求中心立刻抽调医生和体检设备来为Kylo检查伤势。他听着Kylo在他身后沉重而努力地迈着步子，压下心头的焦虑将脚步放慢，或许是和这个原力怪物相处了太久的缘故，他对于Kylo的情况的感知也逐渐超越了常人能够做到的范畴。他能从一个人的脚步声中捕捉到Kylo的情绪，他能从Kylo身上散发的气场中注意到Kylo此刻有什么事情隐瞒着他，这种隐瞒带来的惴惴不安甚至如同传染病一样让他的血液流动也加了速。换做两个普通人，这种情况下难免要说些什么闲话来缓和气氛，但这种场面在他和Kylo之间从来就不存在。他们根本没用气氛需要被缓和——换言之，他们之间的气氛早就糟糕透顶，保持这种气氛的糟糕对于他们二人来说反而更加自在。</p><p>至少过去是这样。</p><p>那现在呢？</p><p>27号总是再让他的现实生活一次又一次地与过去重叠。是，他承认27号的诞生就是他为了延续自己的恶趣味而进行的一场代价高昂的实验，但他很难说清当27号来到他身边时他究竟期望他与Kylo之间能够保持一种什么样的状态。Kylo刚刚出舱的那一天他险些将Kylo掐得窒息，那时候他想让自己重新体味五年前的快感，事到如今他发现他又似乎早已偏离的预想的轨迹。人不应该对玩具产生如此认真的态度，人不应该因为险些丢了的恶趣味的玩具而产生过多情绪的波动。这是他做人的道理之一，这些道理他从小贯彻至今。</p><p>……至今？</p><p>他脑子里闪过五年前第一次将Kylo留给他的存储卡插入holo播放器时的瞬间。</p><p>他猛一闭眼，立刻将那画面从大脑中驱逐出去了。</p><p>他需要靠着身后真实存在的27号来让自己找回现实的存在感，但他克制住自己没有回头。他保持着脚步的行进，牙齿紧紧咬住下唇，在心中猜测亦步亦趋地跟在他身后的Kylo到底是一副什么模样。芯片失效，Kylo又不在他的视线里，他对Kylo情绪的感知只能做到初级水平，何况诸种猜测在他脑子里轮流登场，让他像个拿不到足够证据的警探一般束手无策。或许这从一开始就是错误的：他就不应该在乎Kylo的状态，他就不应该对Kylo的状态感到好奇。矛盾的感觉无法通过合理的步骤得到清除，这让他在矛盾之余更多了一层恼火，坐在通讯台前时被压抑的愤怒违背了他“不应该对玩具产生过多情绪波动”的信条，迫不及待地卷土重来。正在心中计算他之后要把Kylo的屁股抽成什么德行来舒缓自己的怒意，他突然听到Kylo发出了一声近似于咕哝的声音。那声音尖细到不似成年男子所有，更不该出现在这庞大的机库中，让他惊讶之余，猛地泛起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>这倒是以本能的名义让他转过了身，蹙着的眉头让Kylo条件反射般耸起了肩膀。他正要开口询问，那尖细的叫声又一次传来，Kylo挂在胸前的胳膊下压着的衣服动了动，有什么东西突破衣服上的破洞探出了脑袋。</p><p>和Kylo方才的道歉一样，Kylo伸手做出的阻拦同样为时已晚。伤痕累累的大狗来不及阻拦灵巧的小动物，Kylo慌乱的支吾声中，一只橘色的奶猫已经钻出破洞，趴在了Kylo胳膊外打着的石膏上。尖细的叫声不再有神秘而可疑的色彩，频繁如通讯器中的噪音一般聒噪，无视了他的存在，奶猫仰起脸朝着Kylo嗷嗷叫了起来。短促地瞥了他一眼，带着一副尴尬的神情将猫抓起来塞回衣襟中，Kylo抬起头时，一瞬间变得如同几个月前那个知道自己犯了错的孩子：</p><p>“我，唔……Papa，它饿了。我能不能先给他拿点牛奶喝？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四只踩在地毯上毫无声息的脚，一条若在眼前不停晃动就会让人觉得厌烦的尾巴。胡子上沾着的牛奶代表用餐礼仪的缺失，嗲声嗲气的叫声听起来没有撒娇倒有催促的意味。不受道德和法理约束，胡作非为；不懂得察言观色只知道见缝插针，为非作歹。如果从理性的角度来分析“猫”这种生物，Hux能够得出的唯一结论便是，他不喜欢猫。</p><p>他真的不喜欢猫。</p><p>和帝国军犬处饲养的狗比起来，猫这种生物一无是处。狗可以被教育而猫不能，狗可以遵守秩序而猫学不会。第一秩序的基地里不应该有猫，十二年前他阴差阳错地养起Millicent的时候他那么想，如今他看着趴在他房间角落里舔着牛奶的Millicent二世依旧这么想。</p><p>猫的存在是对第一秩序的挑衅，他如是认为。</p><p>那挑衅第一秩序的猫进入了第一秩序帝国元首——皇帝——的私人寝室，他又应该对这种现象做出什么样的解释？</p><p>喝完牛奶的舌头又舔起了自己的爪子。多么不讲卫生的生物，与“优雅”这种形容词根本就不沾边。他不知道坊间何以会对猫形成这样的印象，他只看到Millicent二世在舔完自己的爪子后便躺在地上玩起了他扔在围栏里的、翻箱倒柜找出来的一世以前的玩具球。房间角落里开辟的、用围栏包裹起来的猫咪专属区域熟悉得令人头疼，十二年前他刚刚收养还是奶猫的Millicent时，他的将军宿舍里就有这么一块东西。如今他是皇帝了，皇帝不再住在宿舍里，皇帝有自己的私人间；皇帝的私人间却终究躲不过猫咪的侵袭，这块为Millicent二世圈出来的地，每一平方厘米都在滚动播放一句“你逃不出过去”。</p><p>猫的存在是对第一秩序的挑衅，而猫存在于他的眼前就是对他的私人空间的入侵。</p><p>……Millicent二世与一世长得简直如出一辙。</p><p>数分钟的观察后，他靠在椅背上叹了口气。他刚才要干什么来着？——喝咖啡。喝咖啡就让他抬起了头，抬起了头就被Millicent二世吸引了视线。视线被吸引让他付出了分神的代价，分神带给他的却不是什么令人满意的结局。人不能对眼前存在的一切都产生过度思考，思考带来的问题或许比掩盖的问题更加糟心。……算了。他要接受的就是这个既定事实：他又有猫了。</p><p>寒冬仍在延续的帝国总部基地里，整个银河系的最高统治者不情不愿地养起了猫。</p><p>迄今为止第五天。</p><p>第五天就更说不过去了。他的思考过程应该在后勤部在他房间里加装围栏的时候就完成，而不应该是现在。但他无法专心办公，无论他如何尝试将这过错推到正在角落里自得其乐的二世身上，心底他都知道不专心的原因并不全都和猫有关。从半个小时前开始被他当成无伤大雅的背景音的水流声在这种时刻带着讽刺意味登场，每一滴溅落在地板上的水滴都像是在他太阳穴里交配的黄蜂。他丢下笔，搓着额头等待水声的消失，胃在肚子里跳交谊舞，难以言喻的焦躁感告诉他这才是他无法专注的根源。</p><p>动物面对入侵者的时候难免这样。</p><p>归根结底，人还是动物的一种。人也会这样。</p><p>水声停息的瞬间他从盒子里抽出来一支烟。点着，叼进嘴里，第一口并未给他带来多少放松的感受。今天他已经抽掉了一盒半，多好的烟都不会再给他带来新鲜感。医生说再这么下去他就要提前进行肺置换手术了。</p><p>肺置换手术会带来什么副作用吗？不会。不会吗？那无所谓了。谢谢你，医生。让我继续抽下去吧。</p><p>——Millicent二世跳出了围栏。</p><p>这一晚的第二次。</p><p>他不懂自己为什么就是拖着不肯给后勤处打个电话，定做一套加高的——或者直接高到天花板的围栏来防止二世在他的房间里撒野。这东西不是没有必要，他清楚得很；清楚得很，他就是不愿意打这个电话。做得到和做不到之间终归还是有着“不愿去做”的选项，他选了这个选项，又搞不清楚自己的动机为何。或许是因为他需要找个借口让自己从椅子上站起来活动僵硬的身躯吧——他放下笔。双腿刚刚开始发力，“咔嗒”一声，浴室的门开了。</p><p>原本朝着他的方向而来的Millicent二世与他同时对这声音做出了反应。他的腿如同被锁链扯回了原地，重新抓回手中的笔仿佛从未从他的控制下离开过。自由的橘猫便不同了。布料摩擦的响动后，浴室到大厅的走廊出口，橘猫的尾巴勾住了一双还沾着水汽的、白嫩的赤脚。</p><p>奶猫的尾巴尚不足以环那粗壮的脚踝一周，二世勾得不尽猫意，便换上了用爪子扒拉小腿的策略。猫指甲好歹是修剪过了，却也仍将双脚的主人划得疼痛。嘴中嘘了几声，犹豫过后有些费力地蹲下，宽大的手掌将二世抓在手心，Kylo以对婴儿说话一般的语气，嘟哝起了Hux听得不太清楚的喃喃细语。</p><p>右手抓着二世举到脑袋前方，拿鼻尖蹭了蹭二世的脸，一番有去无回的交谈后，Kylo走到围栏旁，弯着身子将二世送回了橘猫自己的地盘。整套流程看起来水到渠成，熟练得仿佛Kylo已经对二世越狱的行为见怪不怪。可自从上次的铩羽而归之后，二世在Hux房中的时间，远要比今天刚刚出院的Kylo多出许些。也不知Kylo为何会与二世如此投机，更不知Kylo为何能以一副主人翁的姿态在他房间里横行。趁着Kylo尚未回过头来让视线停留在自己身上，Hux抿住下唇微微皱了皱眉头。</p><p>“入侵”。27号的、Millicent二世的、Kylo的。从27号走出培养舱的那一刻开始，银河系最高统帅的私人空间就在不断地被入侵。最初只是那些普通的夜晚而已；其后是所谓的“教学时间”；其后，教学时间结束后，Kylo不再询问是否可以在他房里留下来过夜。再之后便是二世的到来。二世到来第五天，Kylo出院的日子，半下午他收到消息，Kylo说晚上想过来。</p><p>他说他晚上有事要忙。</p><p>很紧急吗？</p><p>Kylo问他。</p><p>从什么时候开始，27号不再是那个听说他有事要忙，便只知道耷拉着耳朵违心地祝愿他工作顺利的小狗了？</p><p>我没有什么要做的。我只是想见见陛下。</p><p>Kylo补充。</p><p>他想了想。他没有什么事情要忙。他要忙的事情会在今天工作时间结束之前顺利完成，今晚的安排是阅读书籍和报纸。</p><p>那明天晚上呢？</p><p>等不到他的回答，Kylo继续问他。从对话的缝隙中钻出来的蛇缠住了他的脖颈，那条蛇告诉他Kylo一定会在这场对话中找到一个能够前往他私人间的时机。Kylo应该是没什么要紧事的。要紧事在Kylo口中不可能憋了五天之久，或许现在对于27号而言最要紧的就是飞越看护病房到他的私人间里喘口气。他又想了想，将那条蛇从脖子上扯下去了。</p><p>“晚上过来吧”。</p><p>他回应。</p><p>那么，妥协是不是导致“入侵”现象发生的元凶？</p><p>晚上八点钟的时候Kylo敲响了他的门，八点十分，Kylo在刻板到令人生厌的寒暄结束后，如同此前每一个Kylo前来的夜晚一样，他的克隆人走向了浴室来进行自我清洁。正常而言，在他剥去27号的衣服时，他的克隆人总是已将自己像被放上祭坛的托尔克羊一般洗净又吹干。爱抚也好，争吵也罢，都不过是这场“克隆人的献祭”之中的一环。他本已习惯这些了，却又烦躁地发现这些细节在今晚出现了偏差。他顺着Kylo的脚看向Kylo的手，顺着Kylo的手看向Kylo的脑袋。只用毛巾简单沥干的头发服帖地垂在领口，从这一点上他很难判断Kylo到底是急于见到他还是闲情逸致多得过了头。越界了，27号，他在心里想。他还需要在27号回过头之前收回视线。他想得太久，思维影响到了他的行动。当Kylo的脑袋从向着围栏的方向转向他的所在之处时，他想要收回视线已经来不及了。</p><p>“……陛下。”</p><p>他的克隆人笑起来。</p><p>他的克隆人或许在因为他看着自己而感到高兴。这一点上来说，Kylo还是那个Kylo。只要能得到他一星半点的注意力就会像寒冬里的鲜花一般绽放的幼稚的Kylo，遵循的轨迹还是像雪地里的血迹一般让人一目了然。他复又因为这笑容感到厌烦了。他厌倦那声“陛下”，厌倦那不出意料的嘴角弧度，厌倦这称呼和微笑背后的循规蹈矩，却又在Kylo朝着他走来的时候感受到一种莫名的压力与惊奇。大腿上落下Kylo的臀部时他仰起脸，徘徊在越界与守距之间的玩物用湿润的侧脸蹭了蹭他的头发。</p><p>这的确是应该出现在他们二人之间的亲昵，没错。可又总有什么声音像角落里的老鼠一般吱吱叫着，低声提醒他他习惯的生活在发生变化。他用手探进Kylo湿漉漉的头发，扣住Kylo的后颈，手指滑进浴袍的衣领内侧，不出意外地摸到Kylo颈后的伤疤，横着短短一条。护士曾从那里取出过一块又尖又长的金属碎片，扎破了Kylo的飞行服，扎进了他这宝贵的克隆体的皮肉。伤疤留下的位置本来埋着那粒他用来监视Kylo全部情况的芯片。</p><p>是因为芯片坏了吗？</p><p>因为芯片坏了，Kylo才看起来和以往不同，多了些恣意妄为的气质？</p><p>因为芯片坏了，他才会对克隆体的存在感到捉摸不定，仿佛他突然失去了判断Kylo情绪和意图的全部能力？</p><p>他用手将伤疤一拧，拧得Kylo在他脑侧吃痛地轻声埋怨。亲吻便如同细雨一般落下来了。迟早要来的东西，来的时候也并未让他感到意外。那双厚实而柔软的嘴唇，放在Kylo脸上歪得仿佛一张画错了的画，落在他的额头、他的鬓角、他的唇边、他的唇上时就有了他已经熟稔于心的情色的意义。从他的唇角擦过，Kylo并未如往常那般顺着他熟悉的道路前进，而是让嘴唇移回他的眉心：</p><p>“陛下不太高兴。”</p><p>湿润的舌尖触了触他的眉峰。他将Kylo推开，抬起脑袋看向Kylo的脸，他说不清他看到的究竟是一种痴态还是一种得意。他几乎可以百分之百地确定Kylo和出发之前不一样了。</p><p>陌生感拉开了他和Kylo之间的距离，他迟疑一瞬，给出一个模棱两可的答案：</p><p>“你没有征求我的许可。”</p><p>他的克隆人笑了一声：</p><p>“表达感谢也需要征求许可吗？”</p><p>虎牙凑上来咬了咬他的脸颊，劣等动物才会使用的表达亲昵的方式。抚在Kylo腰上的手转移到Kylo的大腿内侧，撑开浴袍的系带，勾住Kylo赤裸的腰。27号的皮肤很热。欲情是显而易见的，不同的是Kylo表达欲情的方式。带着一种试探敌人意图的心情，他主动侧过脸去与Kylo接吻。温软的身体更加贴近他了，Kylo的腰肢在他的臂弯里娴熟地晃动。</p><p>“‘我没有什么要做的——我只是想见见陛下’。你这么说过了。打破承诺是要付出代价的。”</p><p>他在接吻的间隙中说。这算得上是对于Kylo的问题的回答，只是他明白他所谓的“许可”涉及的方面太多。医务室里，送Kylo去做手术之前，他得知Kylo是在睡眠的过程中让飞船偏离了航向；他得知Kylo在并未与基地联络的情况下擅自降落；他得知猫是在那颗神秘星球捡来的；他甚至得知Kylo在那颗破烂的星球上盗窃了一家服装店。“我还和安纳托深坑兽打了一架呢”，Kylo梗着脖子告诉他。他不在乎Kylo和谁打了架。他知道Kylo赢了，积极的结果不需要过问流程。他无法忍受的是他在Kylo的TIE战机上找不到航行记录。从Kylo偏离航线开始，到Kylo重归维护中心，这中间的航行记录全都消失了。</p><p>无论有意还是无意，Kylo有太多所为没有得到他的许可了。</p><p>仔细想想，这大概便是他的烦躁的来源。他不习惯主动的27号，不喜欢他的小鸟飞出笼子以后自发地调整飞行轨迹。这种自发带来的负面作用便是对于自由的食髓知味，住院的五天时间已经足够Kylo在品味自由中将自由内化为自己的性格。所以他的克隆人愈发僭越了。所以他的克隆人才会这般主动地坐上他的大腿、遮住他的文件、像个相识已久的情人一样挑动他的情欲，打破几个小时之前找出来的可信度薄弱的借口。他真的有必要回答Kylo的问题吗？他根本清楚得很，他的回答除了一成的谴责之外，九成都是在调情罢了。</p><p>“陛下想要惩罚我那是陛下的事。陛下愿意对我做什么我都接受。”</p><p>“说得倒是好听。”</p><p>他撕扯Kylo的耳朵。现在掏出枪来，Kylo会怎么做？还会像那天晚上一样，在墙角里哆嗦着陷入崩溃吗？还是说和深坑兽战斗了一次，Kylo已经成长到有了新的死亡观了？</p><p>“我是认真的。出去一趟才知道，能保护我的只有陛下而已。也才知道帝国究竟有怎样的威力。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“意思？”</p><p>从他的脸边离开，Kylo有些惊讶地挑了挑眉毛。眼珠翻一翻，Kylo半抿住嘴，思索半晌才道：</p><p>“就是‘没有帝国统治的地方能够荒蛮到什么程度’的意思。”</p><p>“你到底去哪儿了？”</p><p>这问题他五天前就问过了。</p><p>五天以后的此刻，Kylo给他的还是一样的回答：</p><p>“我不知道。……但我回来了，这就够了吧？我不知道那是什么地方，所以我不会再去了。下次出发我还是老老实实去度假地。”</p><p>“你觉得你还有下次？”</p><p>他之前决定过要取消Kylo的飞行许可的。</p><p>“为什么没有？”</p><p>“一次就够你受的了。”</p><p>“那第二次就会好很多。……先花点时间陪我，Papa。其他的等会儿再说吧。”</p><p>还是Kylo那套荒谬的逻辑。用荒谬打败正常是Kylo的拿手好戏，如今27号继承得分毫不差。荒谬能打败正常的根本原因在于他有着懒得计较的恶习，Kylo放在他肩膀上的手沿着他的胸口滑向他的腰带时他意识到这种恶习简直根深蒂固。彼此的舌尖在口腔中打仗时他抽出一部分精力去想，今晚的时间还很多，夜还很长。不让Kylo得到满足的话，对话是无法掺杂着理性继续下去的；如果Kylo此行的目的就是为了做爱，那他可以在交合结束之后将“理性的对话”当做报酬来斤斤计较地索要补偿。Kylo的左臂僵直地垂在他身侧，看来受伤的躯体并未好得完全。也不过是到达了“能出院”的程度，“灵活行动”还相差甚远。好一个负伤的间谍。他抓起那脆弱的小臂，引导Kylo站起来，引导Kylo躺在桌子上。他从那开始变得急促的呼吸与泛红的肌肤中感受到Kylo虚假的从容不迫，遮掩着对于同样脆弱的肋骨有可能会受伤的担忧。他用手掌压了压Kylo的小腹；他分开Kylo的两腿。鼻尖抵住Kylo腿间因深坑兽而留下的伤疤、牙齿咬住伤疤两侧宣誓主权的时候，他听到头顶上方传来了属于曾经的Kylo的急促而聒噪的笑声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他看到枕头上有一根Hux的头发。</p><p>用手指捏起头发来凑到眼前，转动发丝的过程中，Kylo看着那抹纤细的橙色发起了呆。与他蓬乱的黑发相比，Hux的红发似乎也沾染了主人的特性，服帖柔顺得让他羡慕又生气。勾着Hux的脑袋、手指嵌进Hux的发间与Hux接吻时——他想，他的陛下说过自己只有他一个；他姑且信了，他不得不信，他需要说服自己相信；如果他相信了，如果这是真的，那么偌大的基地里——说是基地也好，说是皇宫也罢，至少在这个他因为熟悉而感到安全的区域内，能够嬉笑着将自己送到Hux唇边的只有他一个人。身处劣势，满足自己的独占欲并不需要什么过多的条件。</p><p>他把那根头发放到嘴里。他让自己的唾液沾满Hux的头发，舌头和牙齿在口腔中作用一番，喉咙“咕咚”一声，将那发丝咽了下去。还好这间属于皇帝陛下的卧室里没有摄像头。Hux的头发当然没有味道，唾液滚下喉咙只让他觉得口干舌燥。但他还是觉得他像吞下了人牲心脏的巫师，胸腔间充满了被空虚堆砌而成的满足。他趴在枕头上叹息一声。再吸一口气进去，满足便被Hux的荷尔蒙的味道放大了。</p><p>捡起丢在地上的浴袍下床，肆意一系，用脚底感受着那用上等瓦尔奇亚纤维制造的地毯，在房间里兜了一圈，他伸手打开了角落里的冰箱。啤酒会让他多尿，夜深了他不想碰，何况那东西除了能让他看起来像点大人之外并不会让他感觉变好。他抓起那瓶五合一调味果汁。他还有牛奶、酸奶、水果牛奶等等选项，但他不希望Hux洗完澡出来的时候看到他在喝牛奶。他已经长大了。他刚刚结束一场和他最喜欢的皇帝的性交。他希望自己看起来多少成熟一点。</p><p>他希望能有这样的效果，但在Hux看来会如何呢？</p><p>牛奶瓶上印着的奶牛很可爱，让他想要把包装纸撕下来剪好贴在自己的holopad背面。多危险的想法啊。若是让Hux知道，恐怕他又能听到那熟悉的嗤笑声了。</p><p>说白了还不是咎由自取。以前那冰箱里除了啤酒就是绿茶，想喝牛奶是他说的。想喝果汁也是他说的，一切不属于Hux的饮料都是因为他开口了才会出现在Hux的冰箱里。养成做爱之后喝饮料的习惯纯粹是因为他想一再确认自己在Hux心中的分量，从各种细枝末节上下手，让他可以告诉自己能伸手摸摸Hux头发的只有自己，能在Hux的冰箱里摆放另一种饮料的也只有自己。接受了自己身处劣势的现实，对于满足感的探索就只剩下各种无足轻重的细节了。</p><p>冰过的果汁比起常温状态下更甜。拖沓着脚步来到客厅，收起双腿在沙发上歪着身子，小心翼翼地不让自己压着胳膊，他盯着浴室的方向走起了神。留宿在Hux房间的夜晚总也缺不了这个步骤，《爱经》里说过的事后温存，在他和Hux之间屈指可数。Hux总是一副恨不得能迅速洗掉身上留存的甜味的模样，性交之后的洗澡总是Hux优先。不知多少次了，他都想开口问问Hux自己能不能一起去，不知多少次他都趴在床上默不作声。不知多少次他都任由被子盖在他的臀部露出他的后背，心中期许Hux能够扭头看他一眼，在他的肩胛骨上留下一个充满他的妄想色彩的吻。不知多少次那个吻从未来临，Hux的脚步决绝得如同扔下一头死亡肉畜的屠夫。《爱经》毕竟是古旧的书籍了。或许现代人已经没有“温存”这种习惯了吧？</p><p>“……多留五秒钟也行啊。”</p><p>他对着果汁瓶口轻声嘟哝。瞟了一眼在角落里待机的LAD-47，还好他的自言自语没把这非礼勿视的机器人唤醒。在医疗中心躺了五天，晚上这么大汗淋漓地来一次，说实话这会儿他的身体有些发酸。歪斜的身体变更为完全躺下的姿势，他看着自己的胸口因为呼吸而不断隆起，凌乱的吻痕变得好似活跃的舞蹈演员。他笑了，扯扯衣襟将胸口盖住。他摸摸自己的肚子。来之前他太紧张了，没有吃晚饭。现在他的肚子瘪得和一只空口袋一样了。</p><p>感到紧张说白了是因为自知可疑。从这一点上来说，他饿肚子简直就是活该。自己的身体针对撒谎这种行为，用“毫无胃口”对他做出了惩罚。事实就是这么显而易见：他撒谎了。</p><p>没有遭到Hux或者某位军官的审问，很难说究竟是因为Hux认为他值得信任，还是因为Hux根本就不打算把他的遭遇当一回事。可他确确实实知道自己去了哪里，只是过去的几天里他还没来得及搞清楚川德瑞拉到底是什么地方、到底为什么会变成那样、他临走前塞在口袋里的那些数据卡里究竟有什么东西。五天以前，趁着Hux安顿Millicent二世的功夫，他执意要回到自己的房间里洗把脸，以此为借口藏起了数据卡。他说他累了。他说他被监视了一路，前往医务室之前要找个地方进行反思。彼时已经这一天里他第一次撒谎，从那以后他进入撒谎的连环，总觉得自己十句话里有一半都充满欺骗的味道。他不喜欢这样。可除了他的皇帝、他的教官之外，凌驾在一切智慧生物之上的是他与生俱来的原力。原力像是躲在幕后的木偶师一样操纵着他，原力挑动那根细绳，控制他的嘴巴：</p><p>撒谎吧，Ren。</p><p>每一秒钟他都在告诉自己现在坦白还来得及。每一次讲谎言说出口的时候他都恨不得绞死自己，可脸部肌肉带来的反馈让他意识到自己送出的笑容竟能将谎言掩盖得如此完美。他伸手摸了摸自己颈后的伤疤——Hux掐过的那个部位——自己转动指尖的时候力度要大出好几倍。痛啊，当然会痛。这种疼痛提示着他那枚芯片曾经能给他带来怎样的安全感。他太习惯于当一个提线木偶了，他只是不习惯操作者产生了变化罢了。</p><p>沙发边缘传来抓挠的声响，他探出头一看，是不知何时又一次蹦出围栏的Millicent二世。猫自然是不会像LAD-47那般老实的，他嘘了嘘探出爪子挠着沙发的猫咪，伸手将猫从地上捞了起来。他想，好似正在完成从机器人到猫的转换，锁扣不再是一串内嵌的代码，而是变得如同金属栏杆一般清晰可见。而皇帝像他捞起这只猫一样捞起了他。皇帝没有谴责他的胡作非为。皇帝甚至不痛不痒地夸了他战斗力不错。尽管不痛不痒，能够被夸也已经很不容易了不是吗？皇帝还满足了他的性欲，皇帝愿意跟他做爱。皇帝陛下……</p><p>……如果他还是那只狗，还是个被程序控制的机器人，他现在就不会想这么多了。他现在就不会企图为自己找出“应该感到满足的理由”，来掩盖他做爱之后无名的焦躁了。</p><p>手掌无意识地摩挲着Millicent二世的后背，他听到Hux走出了浴室，正向着客厅的方向而来。朝着Hux的身影，二世抬头叫了一声；他便也跟着转过头去打起了招呼。想看到皇帝的笑容当然是痴心妄想，他只收获了Hux皱着眉头打量眼前这场景的表情。轮到他了，他得站起来去洗澡了。洗完澡他们还要睡觉的。每次都是如此，他不应该违反他们之间的规矩。但他就那么顽固地躺在沙发上，好像Hux不说句话他就不肯起来似的。他的皇帝半咬着嘴看了他一阵；少倾，Hux抓起茶几上的报纸，绕开沙发走向了卧室。</p><p>怎么这样？</p><p>这可比对他说点什么有用多了。不甘心的情绪立刻占了上风，他抱着猫下了地，哒哒地跟着Hux去了卧室。皇帝全然不把他的跟随当一回事，掀开被子上床，点亮台灯看报，他从半空中把猫丢进Hux怀里，自顾自地又将嘴巴凑了上去。非得在Hux脸上蜻蜓点水般地一掠，他才肯站起身子带着满脸的得意扬起下巴；他捕捉到Hux由惊讶转变而来的无奈。他这才转过身，迈着胜利的脚步轮换前往浴室的角色。Hux 99%是不会把他的挑衅当回事的。但无所谓，他扔给Hux一只猫。再怎么着，也需要他尊贵的皇帝陛下劳碌一番，将猫从床上放回围栏里了。</p><p>一晚上洗澡两次，第二次就近似于一次快速的冲凉。洗到一半他想起被自己放在沙发旁边的半瓶果汁，怕不是果汁瓶上流下来的液体已经洇湿了地毯。和时时注意卫生的Hux不一样，他做事总有点邋里邋遢，若不是BB-9E担当了他的保姆和家政工作，他的房间恐怕会乱得像垃圾场。他得快点洗完出去，抓起那瓶果汁当做无事发生。若是Hux放猫的时候看到那瓶果汁的话……</p><p>来不及擦干身体就冲出浴室，可他发现果汁瓶还在原地，猫也不在围栏里；他捡起果汁，回头看看，注意到自己沾着水的双脚留下的脚印，赶忙把脚在地毯上蹭了蹭，这才甩甩脑袋朝着卧室走去。顾头不顾尾恐怕是他一生的恶习，也不知道“上辈子”他有没有这个毛病。站在门口看看，二世果然还在床上；还在床上便罢了，二世竟坦然地霸占了那只属于他的枕头。他勾着胳膊轻轻“哼”了一声。令他很满意地，Hux闻声抬起了头。他朝着Millicent二世的方向努努嘴；可Hux复又一言不发地低头看向了报纸，仿佛他只是被窗外的微风撼动的树枝罢了。</p><p>他响亮地干咳着来到床边。头发还湿着，还滴着水，还会引起Hux厌弃的反应，还会让他吸引Hux注意力的计谋得逞。他越过Hux的身体，抓住枕头上的猫，语气中颇有些伪装出来的不满：</p><p>“为什么不把它放回去？”</p><p>“你自己拿来的，自己放回去。”</p><p>Hux又瞟了一眼他的脑袋：</p><p>“——头发不擦干不许上床。”</p><p>他抿起嘴。也算可以，这种满足度他能接受。起身正要出发，抬头扫了扫窗外，他突然忘了自己要将猫放回去的计划，噤声片刻道：</p><p>“……下雪了。”</p><p>“基地哪天不下雪？”</p><p>“我五天没见着雪了。”</p><p>医疗翼的病房里没有窗户。</p><p>Hux没有再理会他。他随手将果汁瓶扔到床上，走到窗边，拉开玻璃，赤脚走上边缘积着薄薄一层雪的露台。基地的瞭望塔照射出耀眼而遥远的光，照亮光源范围内的雪，雪花被帝国中央的荣光笼罩着飘扬而下。空气中蕴着清甜而湿润的味道，他做了几次深呼吸。单着一身浴袍让他感到寒冷，好在这窥探的片刻他还能忍受。脚底倒是被冰凉的地面刺得发痛。他蜷起脚趾，对着手心哈了几口气，想要回去关上身后的玻璃窗，却见Hux掀开被子下了床。</p><p>“外面冷。”</p><p>他对朝着他走来的Hux说。语毕他又觉得可能是他在自作多情，Hux可能根本没打算出来。他的脸在户外冻红了。他有些局促地盯着Hux，迫切地希望自己刚才那句话根本就没进到Hux的耳朵里。Hux离他越来越近了；手撑在玻璃窗旁边，Hux如同在沙发旁观察他那般，沉默许久，最终竟同他一样迈出了房间。他忍不住向后退了半步，身体贴上了露台的栏杆。比他拥有更多的先见之明，Hux出来的时候穿了拖鞋。他的身体随着Hux的行驶轨迹而转动；终于到了两人都站在栏杆旁时，他已经知道一场对话不可避免，为此他把在寒风中颤抖的Millicent二世塞回了怀里，揪紧了衣襟。</p><p>Hux像他方才那样望着雪，望着远方的瞭望塔。星空中能看到夜巡的TIE战机划过的轨迹，保卫着这颗星球上雄伟的基地建筑和茂密的山林，保卫着两人眼前暗哑的皇帝的私人机库。他的喉结上下滚动起来，眼睛偷瞄Hux数次，嘴巴却像是被缝上了一般，不忍说出一句话来打破此刻的寂静。令他熟悉的打火机摩擦的声音响起，呛人的烟雾朝着他所在的位置飘荡过来。抽了两口烟后，Hux终于开口：</p><p>“你就这么想出去？”</p><p>……不，我只是出来看看雪。</p><p>他想这么回答。但他在这一刻惊讶地发现这种回答没有任何说服力，可能牵引着他出来的正是他想飞出基地的欲望。本不应该这样。他刚刚回来没几天，他甚至还没记住Hux皮肤的温度。他不应该这样。</p><p>而后他点了点头。</p><p>他想出去。他还想再出去一次。想回家的是他，想出去的还是他。记吃不记打的野猫罢了。</p><p>何况他刚刚坐在Hux腿上的时候，不也同样提到了这个话题么？</p><p>能通过他不经意的动作看出他的意图，那么他那些谎言，Hux是不是也看破了呢？</p><p>……对不起，Papa，我撒谎了。</p><p>他好想这么说。他想告诉Hux他去了川德瑞拉，是他抹去了TIE战机里的数据，他私藏了好些陈旧的数据卡在他房间里的床垫底下。他因为自己的欺瞒而内疚，因为自己想要背着Hux找出与过去的关联而内疚，晚风卷裹着歉意袭来，将他束缚得喘不过气。时光的流逝在他耳道里做弄出声响，每一秒都让他感觉自己离死刑台进一步。他伸手抓住了Hux的衣袖，脑袋靠上Hux的肩膀，静默片刻后，开始在Hux的荷尔蒙气味里剧烈地喘息。他要呼吸不过来了。</p><p>“对不起，Papa。我……”</p><p>他无论如何都说不出来。</p><p>“我只是……”</p><p>无论如何都无法开口。到这种时候他才注意到，他已经和Hux一样高了。如果他仔细算算日子的话就会发现，今天晚上他24岁了。可他还是会像个孩子一样靠在Hux的肩膀上，把Hux的身体当成全宇宙最安全的地方。可现实是，他却在对着他的保护人撒谎。</p><p>“我……我今天晚上不太对劲。”</p><p>挣扎许久他只能说出这样的话来。不出意外地，Hux嘲讽地笑了一声：</p><p>“你也知道你今天不对劲。”</p><p>Hux在等他的解释。牙齿将下唇咬得泛青，他握了握拳：</p><p>“我……我痛感自己的能力不足，”</p><p>说出这话的时候他近乎要抽噎，</p><p>“所以想……再努力提升一下自己。我试着引诱……”</p><p>他都在胡说些什么啊？</p><p>“希望能直接进入间谍的角色……”</p><p>他的两个主人要打起来了。他能感到挂在舌头上的那根线被凶猛地左撕右扯，圆谎的欲望还是占了上风。他拥有的时间太短，撒谎的技巧太差，愚钝的脑子转速太慢，临时编造的谎言连他自己都不信。当然，谁会相信自己说出去的谎话？</p><p>“你觉得你合格了吗？”</p><p>他听到Hux问他。他扯起嘴角苦笑：</p><p>“F吧。”</p><p>“今天可以打C。”</p><p>出乎他意料的回答让他抬起了头。他早已不知不觉落泪了，看向Hux的时候，视线因为眼眶周围的泪水而变得模模糊糊。他揉揉眼睛：</p><p>“C？就我这样？”</p><p>“不能再高了。没见过什么间谍事后表现成这样的。”</p><p>“我到什么等级可以去执行任务？”</p><p>“S吧。”</p><p>“什么时候能拿到S？”</p><p>“你想拿到的时候。……同理，你想说真话的时候再说吧。”</p><p>……Hux果然知道他在撒谎。也是，他找的借口实在是荒谬过头。但他不清楚Hux到底看透了他多少，他在又哭又笑的情绪中心咚咚跳，满脸的尴尬，满脸的左右为难。他只好又让自己靠上Hux的肩膀，又缓缓地将Hux环了起来。但他的皇帝只给了他一次深呼吸的时间，两秒过后，Hux抬起胳膊，在栏杆顶端捻灭烟头，将他推至一旁，利落地转过身：</p><p>“呆够了就回去。基地里不缺冻猪肉。”</p><p>他无法忍受Hux的离去带走他身边唯一的热源。他立刻亦步亦趋地跟上，在两人都回到房间里的时候乖巧地关上了窗。冻猪肉，哈，这种比喻。可真是的。他明天想吃烤猪排。</p><p>小跑着将二世放回围栏，他搓着手到浴室里开始吹头发。他不想因为头发在外面冻得快要结冰而被Hux赶下床。他吹好头发，刷过牙，用毛巾把脸上的泪擦干。他这忧郁的心情必须停止了，对吧，Kylo Ren？</p><p>他回到卧室，Hux已经放下报纸，熄了灯。他从另一侧绕上床，轻手轻脚地钻进被子里，如同趋光昆虫一般挪向他的热源。Hux以他熟悉的频率呼吸，以他熟悉的不屑一顾的、闭上眼当他不存在的姿态迎接他的到来。他用冰凉的脚勾住Hux的小腿，像是猫一般窝进Hux怀里。他能感觉到Hux的小腿猛一抽搐，他听到Hux低声骂了他一句，但他等待了许久，Hux终归没有把他推开。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>